Kingdom Hearts: Light's Destiny (Rewritten)
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: Rewritten version of KH: Light's Destiny. A young boy wields a mysterious weapon called a Keyblade, but his world falls into darkness. He must now go on an epic journey to different worlds with his new friends and must fight against evil and dark forces while also trying to save his closest friend from the darkness. Will he save all worlds? Rated T for violence. Takes place in KH.
1. Prologue: The Dreamworld

**What's up, everybody?! This is KingKey980 and I'm gonna bring you guys a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic! This is basically a rewritten version of one of my stories, Kingdom Hearts: Light's Destiny. The reason why I'm rewriting Kingdom Hearts: Light's Destiny is because a lot of stuff I put in the original version of it was GODDAMN FREAKIN' HORRIBLE! So I decided to start the story over on a clean slate. Let's see where this new version of this story will take us. Do not forget to R&amp;R! Happy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the characters I'm gonna put in.**

**No flames allowed.**

* * *

Prologue: The Dreamworld

In a strange ethereal place a young boy with blue eyes, dark brown hair with a big bang covering his right eye, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with a white opened hoodie with black short sleeves over the blue shirt, dark green shorts with a star chain hanging from the left side of his shorts, and black and red shoes is floating down in the ethereal place much to his confusion.

_"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" _The boy asked even though he's not physically talking but mentally.

Just then the boy keeps descending until he lands on what looks like a cloud.

_"So very much to do, so little time." _A voice said and the boy looks around to find where the voice came from.

_"Where are you?" _The boy asked.

_"The door is still shut. The time has come." _The voice said as the cloud starts to move.

The cloud takes the boy to a floating rocky land and upon arriving the boy gets off the cloud and gets on the rocky land and while exploring but just weapons appear and they are a sword, staff, blaster, gauntlet, orb, scythe, whip, and a cane and the boy walks over to them and examines them.

_"The power sleeps within you. Choose wisely and it will give you strength." _The voice said.

The boy examines every weapon and chooses the sword.

_"Is strength important to you?" _The voice asked.

_"Yes." _The boy answered taking the sword and wields it backhanded.

_"Very well. You have chosen the power of the warrior."_ The voice said.

Just then the rocky land starts to crumble and disappear but the cloud saves the boy before he falls.

The cloud takes the boy to a building and the boy gets off the cloud and gets on the building and the sword appears on his hand.

_"You have the power to fight." _The voice said.

_"Now what?" _The boy asked.

_"Try swinging." _The voice said and the boy takes a swing. _"Excellent. Use this power to defend yourself and others." _The voice said.

_"Okay." _The boy said and just then a black phantom creature with crimson spiked crescents on its body appears. _"What is that?" _The boy asked.

_"There will be times when you will have to fight. You must keep your light burning strong." _The voice said.

_"No problem." _The boy said.

The phantom creature attacks the boy but the boy strikes at the phantom with his sword killing it but just then more phantoms creatures appear and attacks the boy but the boy keeps fighting back with his sword delivering a killing blow on the phantoms making them leave but one appears behind the boy but the boy turns around and strikes with his sword killing it but another phantom destroys the building and the boy falls but the cloud returns and saves him.

The cloud takes the boy what looks like a forest and the boy gets off the cloud and explores around the forest and he finds three people which are two boys and one girl.

_"What's there to do here?" _The boy asked.

_"The door won't open just yet." _The voice said.

_"Then what do I do?" _The boy asked.

_"Tell me more about yourself." _The voice said.

_"Okay. If you say so." _The boy said.

The boy goes to the three people and walks over to the girl first.

_"What is most important to you?" _The girl asked.

_"My friends and my family." _The boy answered.

_"Would you protect them?" _The girl asked.

_"Of course I would." _The boy answered.

The boy then walks over to one of the boys.

_"What're you afraid of?" _The first boy asked.

_"Losing the people I love and care about." _The boy answered.

_"How can you prevent them from being gone?" _The first boy asked.

_"By staying by their side, no matter what." _The boy answered.

The boy walks over to the next boy.

_"What do you wanna do in the future?" _The second boy asked.

_"I want to become strong." _The boy answered.

_"How do you think you can?" _The second boy asked.

_"By believing in myself." _The boy answered.

Just then all three disappeared.

_"Are you certain with your answer?" _The voice asked.

_"Yeah." _The boy answered.

_"Then believe in your path, and you will walk along it fine." _The voice said and the boy nods.

The cloud returns and takes the boy somewhere else.

The cloud arrives at what looks like an island and the boy gets off and explores around but just the island is being covered in water and the boy is trapped in the water but the boy emerges back to the surface but notices that the sky is dark and the waves are getting rough but the boy sees a piece of wood and gets on it but just then a giant shadow dragon creature with the crimson spiked crescents marks appears and attacks the boy but the cloud appears and the boy gets on.

_"Do not be afraid." _The voice said and the boy prepares to fight.

The shadow creature breathes black fire at the boy but the cloud dodges and it takes the boy to the shadow dragon and the boy starts attacking with his sword but the shadow dragon bites but the boy who blocks and strikes back with his sword and gets the head but the shadow dragon roars in anger and shoots black fireballs and the cloud tries to dodge but one of the fireballs get the boy making him fall but the cloud recovers him and the boy attacks the shadow dragon again with his sword but the shadow dragon slashes with its claws but the boy keeps attacking with his sword but the shadow dragon grabs the boy who tries to attack but his sword disappears and the cloud tries to save him but the shadow dragon destroys the cloud and starts to devour the boy who struggles himself to get free but to no avail.

_"Do not be afraid. You will be the one who will open the door and restore what is now broken. Do not forget your destiny and your purpose." _The voice said as the shadow dragon consumes the boy and everything goes black.

* * *

**That's the prologue. I hope you enjoyed this. Just like the original version, there will be some original elements, but I'm gonna do what I can to this version better. I think I'll enjoy writing this and I hope you're like this. Also, if you have suggestions for characters and partners for the protagonist or just to help make this version better, please be so kind as to tell me via review or PM. I'll see you all in Chapter 1 where we will officially meet the main character and his friends. Take care and I'll see you all later. Please leave a favorite, follow, and a review. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 1: Exploring the Castle

Chapter 1: Exploring the Castle

The boy starts to open his blue eyes as he looks around and finds himself to be in his room and is in his bed and then lets out a huge yawn before going back to sleep but then he feels a poke on his back and he gasps in surprise as he sees a another boy with spiky light orange hair, cyan eyes, wearing a jade green shirt with black short sleeves, a big blue X in the middle of his shirt, tan and grey short-jeans with zippers on both sides, two rings on two left fingers, and blue shoes next to him and the other boy laughs at the boy's surprise.

"Oh, it's just you, Pax. You scared me to death." The boy said.

"Well, that's what happens when you oversleep, Ky. You know you were supposed to be up for like ten minutes ago. We're gonna be late to the park to meet with the others." The other boy named Pax said.

"Wait. What time is it now?" The boy named Ky asked.

"11:05." Pax answered.

"What?! I could've sworn I've set my alarm clock before I went to bed! Why didn't it go off?!" Ky asked and Pax shrugs. "Crap! Stupid thing! Okay, I'll get dressed and ready. Just wait for me." Ky said.

"No prob, but you'd better hurry." Pax said as he leaves Ky's room.

Ky quickly gets out of bed and starts to put o his clothes which is a blue short sleeve shirt with a white opened hoodie with black short sleeves over the blue shirt, dark green shorts, a star chain hanging from the left side of his shorts, and black and red shoes and he leaves his room.

Ky also does his hair, brushes his teeth, and grabs a bite to eat before meeting Pax outside the house.

"Wow. One minute. That must be a new record." Pax said smiling.

"Shut up." Ky replied slightly annoyed.

"So what happened to you? Since when're you sleeping late now?" Pax asked.

"I dunno. I've been having these weird thoughts lately." Ky answered.

"Weird thoughts? Like what?" Pax asked.

"Well, just then, I had a dream where I was taken to different places while fighting monsters, but then a huge black dragon thing was about to eat me alive. I couldn't free myself or do anything." Ky answered.

"That sounds weird, but then again, it has to be a dream." Pax said.

"Yeah, but...was any of this for real or not?" Ky asked.

"What do you think? It's your dream." Pax said.

"I dunno. It felt so bizarre." Ky said.

"If you say so." Pax said and the two boys go for the park.

_(World of Requiem City)_

_(Field Theme: Life in the City)_

_(Park)_

The two boys arrive at the park and they find another boy with pale skin, semi-long black hair, crimson eyes, wearing a black hooded shirt with grey sleeves, black pants with crimson chains hanging from the right side, and a black necklace with a crystal skull at the end around his neck.

"Hey, Nex!" Ky called and the boy named Nex turns to see Ky.

"There you are, Ky. I thought you were gonna be late or never make it." Nex said.

"Sorry. I overslept again. I had a weird dream." Ky said.

"About?" Nex asked.

"I was sent to different places and had to deal with monsters, but one of them ate me. I'm feeling that the dream I had wasn't a dream." Ky said.

"Huh. Not sure what to tell you." Nex said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"So, Nex, you wanted us all to be here, right? What's up?" Pax asked.

"I'll tell you...after I wake this idiot up." Nex said as he points at another boy with messy dark silver hair, wearing a brown shirt with white short sleeves, dark blue pants, red shoes, and has what looks like a mark that looks like an orange sun with wings on his right arm sleeping on a bench much to Ky's amusement but Pax's annoyance.

"Griff! Wake up!" Pax yelled and the boy named Griff starts to wake up.

"Huh? What happened?" Griff asked rubbing his eyes.

"You dozed off, idiot." Nex said.

"Maaaan. Sorry. I was tired." Griff said.

"Don't sweat it, Griff. I overslept too." Ky said.

"You? Sleeping late? That's not like you at all, Ky. What happened?" Griff asked.

"Just a dream I thought was real." Ky answered and Griff nods.

"Now that we're here, I'll do the explaining. Today, we're gonna explore." Nex said.

"Explore where?" Griff asked.

"If you let me finish talking, Griff, I'd tell you." Nex said slightly irritated.

"...Sorry." Griff said chuckling nervously.

"Anyway, we're gonna explore at the old castle. I believe someone is living there so I'd like to meet that person." Nex said.

"We're really going to that castle? Cool." Ky said.

"I don't understand. Why would someone live in that castle? It's ancient and abandoned. No one's dared to come there." Pax said.

"I hope we can show whoever's at the castle around the city and maybe give out a new home too." Griff said.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go to the castle." Nex said.

The boys leave the park and go through the city and after getting through the forest they find the giant castle that is in fact old and damaged and there are plants encased.

_(Old Castle Yard)_

"This place is really old. Who'd want to live here?" Pax asked.

"Probably someone who doesn't give a crap about society. We have to find and teach that person what it means to make a friend." Nex said as he opens the gates and knocks on the door but there was no response and the door opens itself.

"So...we go in?" Griff asked.

"Yeah." Ky said and the four enter the castle.

_(Old Castle Foyer)_

As the four explore around the foyer they see nothing but dust and cobwebs covering everything and doors and statues are broken.

"So where is this person?" Griff asked.

"We'll have to look. Let's split up and look everywhere." Nex said and they nod.

It has been hours since the boys have been searching everywhere in the castle but all Ky finds are broken doors, dusted things, and damaged rooms but Ky keeps searching everywhere but he can't find anything or anyone much to Ky's disappointment.

"This is getting nowhere." Ky said.

Ky manages to find Nex who is still exploring.

"Hey, Nex." Ky said.

"You found anything?" Nex asked but Ky shakes his head.

"I've found nothing. And it's getting late." Ky said.

"You're right. Let's go find Pax and Griff." Nex said.

Ky and Nex find Pax and Griff.

"Let me guess, you didn't find anyone?" Nex asked.

"No." Pax answered.

"Maybe this person knew we were coming here and decided to hide. Probably shy or something." Griff suggested.

"Maybe, but it's getting late and I guess we should respect this person's privacy." Nex said.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Pax said.

The four boys leave the castle and they return to the city.

_(Downtown)_

"Hey, Pax, Nex, we need to start making plans for tomorrow." Griff said.

"Oh, right." Nex said.

"Plans? What plans?" Ky asked.

"Sorry, but we have a secret project for school." Pax said.

"Secret project? I have all classes with you guys and I've never heard of this 'secret project' you're talking about." Ky said.

"He has a point." Nex said.

"Awww, but it'll ruin the surprise." Griff said.

"What surprise?" Ky asked.

"Have you really forgotten something special for someone tomorrow?" Pax asked.

"Uh, another exploration?" Ky guessed.

"Well, that's part of it, but it's something MORE special than that." Griff said and Ky thinks.

"Think about it. A certain someone's gonna turn twelve tomorrow." Nex said.

"Wait. Wait. Don't tell me. Special day tomorrow...someone turning twelve...oh! How can I be so stupid? My birthday's tomorrow." Ky said.

"Bingo, dude." Griff said.

"And tomorrow, we're gonna go on a train ride." Nex said.

"Why?" Ky asked.

"We all agreed we'd go outside the city to see what's out there. You wanted to know what's outside the city, right?" Pax asked.

"Right?" Ky answered.

"So tomorrow, Pax, Nex, you, and I are gonna get on the train and we'll be able to finally know what's out there." Griff said.

"Sounds awesome. I can't wait to finally know what's out. I've always wanted to see and know what's outside the city. That reminds me. Hey, Nex, what was your hometown like?" Ky asked.

"I told you a thousand times, Ky, I don't remember and I don't think I'd want to." Nex answered.

"Oh, right. I thought you woud've by now." Ky said.

"Nope. Not ever." Nex said.

"You ever wanna go back to see it again?" Griff asked.

"Well, I'm happy here. I guess I don't mind seeing it again." Nex said.

"We'll might be able to go there while we're leaving the city." Ky said.

"I doubt that." Nex said.

The four boys keep walking through the city to go home but as they are walking home Ky stops and turns to look around as he hears something and he sees what looks like a shadowy figure on the roof of a building.

"What's that?" Ky asked.

"Ky, what's wrong?" Pax asked.

"Nothing." Ky answered.

"Well, we'd better meet at the train station tomorrow. Remember to bring munny for the tickets." Nex said and the three boys nod. "See you guys tomorrow." Nex said and walks away.

"Remember, train station tomorrow." Griff said.

"Got it." Ky said and Griff leaves.

"We'd better get home before your mom gets a panic attack." Pax said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"So you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" Pax asked.

"Yeah. I look forward being twelve." Ky answered.

"That's good to hear." Pax said.

_(Ky's House)_

The two return home and they find a woman with blue eyes, long blonde hair, wearing a light green blouse, and a white long skirt.

"Hi, Mom! We're back!" Ky called and the woman sees the two.

"How was your day with your friends?" Ky's mother asked.

"Great, Mom." Ky answered.

"Good. Ky, are you excited to be twelve tomorrow?" Ky's mother asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Mom, I'm not sure if you noticed, but tomorrow, Pax, Nex, Griff, and I are gonna..." Ky was cut off by his mother.

"You still want to leave the city to see what's out there. I know how much you've always wanted that, but you're still too..." Ky's mother was cut off by Pax.

"I'll look after him while we're gone. I promise." Pax said.

"Well, if you think you're mature enough to do so, I suppose I'll allow it, but don't go too far from this city and come back here before evening." Ky's mother said.

"Yes, Mom. I understand." Ky said and his mother hugs him.

Ky goes upstairs to his room but as he sits on his bed he sees what looks like a black hooded figure.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" Ky asked.

"You are Ky?" The black hooded figure asked and it's a dark and cold male voice.

"Yeah? Why? Who're you?" Ky asked.

"You are just a simple child. You will not be able to fulfill your worthless destiny." The black hooded figure said.

"My...destiny? What destiny? Why're you in my house?" Ky asked.

"You will be reduced to nothing along with this world. Your heart will be consumed and your fate will be much worse than your father's." The black hooded figure said.

"My...father? You know my father?! Where is he?!" Ky asked.

"Foolish boy. You will never see your father nor will you see those dear to you ever again." The black hooded figure said.

"That's it. I'm getting my mom to get you outta here." Ky as he was about to leave his room but the figure is already gone. "Weird. I locked everything before I left. Who does he think he is?" Ky asked.

"Ky, it's time to eat!" Ky's mother called.

"Coming, Mom!" Ky said as he leaves his room.

Unknowing to Ky a white hooded cloaked figure is outside Ky's window watching Ky leave his room and then the white hooded figure disappears in light.

Meanwhile Pax is walking through the city but just then he sees a young man with blue eyes, untidy blond hair, a scar mark on the right side of his face under his right eye, wearing a black and blue hooded shirt with the right side being sleeveless while the left is short sleeved, a grey zipper in the middle of the shirt, dark green pants, a red finger less glove on his right hand, a bandage on his left hand, and a black key shaped tattoo on his right shoulder leaning against a wall of a building.

"It's you, Master. What's wrong?" Pax asked.

"Does Ky suspect anything yet?" The young man asked.

"No, Master." Pax answered.

"Good. Keep a closer eye on him. I'm aware that his birthday is tomorrow and will turn twelve, which means...it's time. Give him this as a gift." The young man taking out a gold necklace with a crystal key at the end.

"Yes, Master." Pax said taking the necklace and leaves.

Meanwhile Nex arrives back home but as he sets his stuff down he sees a boy who looks sixteen, has pale skin, crimson eyes, wearing an opened dark red sleeveless hooded cape showing his bare chest, black bandages around his arms, black pants with dark green chains around them, and has a twisted smile on his face sitting on chair backwards looking bored.

"Oh, it's just you again. What do you want?" Nex asked.

"What? I don't get a 'hello'? Jeez. Rude much?" The boy asked.

"Coming from the boy who broke into my house without permission." Nex said.

"Good point." The boy said.

"Where is he now?" Nex asked.

"He just sent me. He'll see you tomorrow. We have much to talk about." The boy said.

"Yeah. Let's get started." Nex said.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you liked the changes so far. Now we know the characters so far. In this version, Ky's gonna be twelve instead of fourteen. Again, if you have suggestions for this story, kindly review or PM me. Anyway, next time, Ky's birthday arrives and he and his friends get to see what's outside the city. I'll see you in Chapter 2. Take care.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ky's Birthday and Gift

**Hi, guys. I hope you're liking this story and the changes so far. I'll try and update every weekend unless something happens to me or I'm gonna experience writer's block. Anyway, here's a new chapter.**

**Review replies:**

**7: Thanks. I hope you're gonna like the rest of the story.**

**Guest: Thank you. I'll do what can to make this story good.**

**Also, special thanks to Panther J for leaving a favorite and Shiranai Atsune for following the story.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ky's Birthday and Gift

The next day Ky wakes up, gets off his bed, gets dressed, and heads out of his room and goes downstairs to find his mother in the kitchen.

_(Kitchen)_

"Morning, Mom." Ky said.

"Good morning, Mr. Twelve-year-old. Happy birthday, sweetie." Ky's mom said as she hugs Ky.

"Thanks, Mom." Ky said.

"When are you and your friends going to the train station for your little outside adventure?" Ky's mother asked.

"Pax is supposed to be here by 8:30." Ky answered and his mother nods. "Hey, Mom. I know this is kinda outta nowhere, but what happened to my father?" Ky asked.

"Well...let's just say that your father had to leave while you were too young." Ky's mother answered. "Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Just curious. Is he ever gonna come back? Will I actually meet him?" Ky asked.

"I'm not sure when he'll come back." Ky's mother said.

"Oh, okay." Ky said.

Later on Ky waits for Pax until he arrives.

"Hey. You ready?" Pax asked.

"Yeah. Bye, Mom. I'll be back. I promise." Ky said.

"Have fun, you two. Remember to be back here by evening." Ky's mother said and Ky nods and the two boys leave.

Just as the boys leave Ky's mother returns to the kitchen but just then she finds the young man that Pax talked to before sitting on one of the chairs.

"You know, even a levelheaded master like you knows the meaning of entering someone's home unannounced and this is considered barging in." Ky's mother said.

"I see you haven't changed one bit, Sophia." The young man said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked.

"You've forgotten, have you? Remember the deal we had?" The young man asked and Sophia realizes.

"Oh. It's almost that time..." Sophia said.

"Yeah. Tomorrow is that day." The young man said.

_(Downtown)_

Meanwhile Ky and Pax go through the city for the train station but during their walk Ky can't help but think about his encounter with the mysterious figure he met yesterday and about having a terrible fate unlike his father whom Ky has never even met at all.

Ky also can't help but think this destiny the figure told him and that Ky is supposed to fulfill it but is believed to fail.

_"My destiny...my father...? What was that guy talking about? I don't know what all of this means, but I'll find out." _Ky said in his mind.

_(Train Station)_

Ky and Pax later arrive at the train station and they find Nex and Griff waiting for them.

"Hey, Birthday-boy. About time you got here." Nex said.

"Hey, guys. Listen, my mom said I can go, but we can't be anywhere that's farther than Requiem City." Ky said.

"That won't be a problem. Sapphire Forest is not too far. It's closest thing." Griff said.

"That's great, but we gotta be back here by evening." Ky said.

"We'll be back on time." Nex said.

Ky walks over to the ticket booth.

"Four students." Ky said giving his munny to the ticket man who gives Ky four tickets.

"Looks like the train's already here." Pax said as the train arrives.

"Great. Let's go." Ky said.

The four boys enter the train and later on the train starts to depart and while the four are riding on the train Ky looks out the window but then sees something outside and believes it's the cloaked figure from yesterday.

"Ky, what's wrong?" Pax asked.

"Huh?" Ky asked as he looks at his friends and then looks back outside the window only to find what he was looking at was gone already. "Was that him again?" Ky asked.

"What is it, Ky?" Nex asked.

"I dunno. I thought I saw someone. Guess my eyes were playing tricks on me." Ky said.

The train keeps riding until later on it arrives at Sapphire Forest and the four boys get off the train.

_(Sapphire Forest)_

"Here we are." Griff said.

"Okay. Let's start exploring and see what's out there." Ky said.

The four boys go into the forest and they start exploring to find a different place outside the forest but the forest is too big and it's like a maze but Ky and Pax know what they're doing since they've been here before so they shouldn't get lost here but while the four keep exploring around the forest Ky hears something and he looks around to see where the sound is coming from but he sees nothing and so he keeps moving with his friends.

The exploration of the forest continues and they keep searching for the exit to the forest that will lead them to a different place but then Ky sees what looks like a white hooded cloaked figure and at first Ky believes it's a ghost but as he looks at his friends and looks back at the white cloaked figure he was gone already and Ky looks around for him but he decides to find his friends before he gets left behind but then he hears a different sound and he sees the white cloaked figure entering a cave.

"Why's he going in there for?" Ky asked as he looks both ways and then goes into the cave to find the white cloaked figure.

_(Forest Cave)_

Ky looks around the cave for the white cloaked figure but as he reaches the end he decides to give up and go back out but then he hears another sound and he looks around to find its source and another sound is heard much to Ky's annoyance.

"Wherever you are, come out now! This isn't funny!" Ky yelled but another sound is heard. "COME OUT!" Ky shouted and just then a black phantom like creature with crimson spiked crescents around its body appears. "What the...? That looks like a creature from my dream..." Ky said to himself. "What are you? It's a little early for Halloween." Ky said.

_**"wE hAvE bEeN sEaRcHiNg FoR yOu." **_The phantom creature said.

"What? You're searching for me? Why?" Ky asked.

_**"yOu WiLl CoMe WiTh uS." **_The phantom creature said as it unleashes a black beam attack.

_(Battle Theme: Busting Up the City)_

Ky moves out of the way to avoid the beam attack and Ky tries to deliver a punch but he goes through the phantom who unleashes chain weapons and starts attacking with them but Ky moves and tries to punch again but the phantom shoots another beam and hits Ky knocking him to a wall.

"What am I supposed to do to this thing? I can't do anything." Ky said.

_**"wEaK. i ShOuLd HaVe ExPeCtEd MoRe FrOm YoU. nO mAtTeR. i ShAlL tAkE YoU." **_The phantom creature said as it goes for Ky.

"Leave him!" A voice demanded and the phantom turns to see the white hooded cloaked figure.

_**"yOu!" **_The phantom creature yelled as it attacks with its chains but the white cloaked figure dodges.

"Nice try, monster." The white cloaked figure said as he attacks with what looks like a key shaped sword with a gold edge, an angel wing for teeth, a crown at the top of the edge, gold hilt, gold handle, silver markings on the edge, and a gold chain with a gold crown at the end. "Prepare to meet your end." The white cloaked figure said.

_**"nO! nOt ThAt WrEtChEd WeApOn!" **_The phantom creature yelled as it shoots a beam at the figure.

The white cloaked figure dodges and attacks with his key weapon but the phantom keeps trying to attack the white cloaked figure but the white cloaked figure shoots a fireball spell burning the phantom but it unleashes a wave attack but the white cloaked figure keeps striking with his key sword until he unleashes a white beam and destroys the phantom creature.

"Disgusting creature." The white cloaked figure said.

"Whoa..." Ky said.

"Are you all right?" The white cloaked figure asked helping Ky up.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me." Ky said.

"I know you're twelve now, but you still should be cautious when going out on your own, Ky." The white cloaked figure said.

"How do you know my name?" Ky asked.

"All will be revealed in time." The white cloaked figure said.

"Uh, what is that weapon you..." Ky was cut off by a voice.

"KY!" A voice called.

"That must be my friends. I'd better find them. Thanks for the help, mister." Ky said.

"Wait, Ky. I came here to give you something." The white cloaked figure said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"I have a gift for you." The white cloaked figure said.

The white cloaked figure performs something and just then a light shines within Ky's chest and then a light aura surrounds Ky's body until it dissipates.

"What did you do?" Ky asked.

"I have cast a spell on you. This is your gift. It is a power that will awaken within you. Whenever you're in danger and if you believe that all hope is lost in the darkness, that power will save you. I have been waiting to give this to you, Ky." The white cloaked figure said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"I must be going now. Someday, I know we'll meet again. Happy birthday, Ky." The white cloaked figure said as he vanishes in light.

"How did he know it's my birthday today?" Ky asked.

"KY" A voice called again.

"Coming!" Ky said as he leaves the cave.

Ky gets out of the cave and he finds Pax, Nex, and Griff.

"There you are. What were you doing in that cave by yourself?" Pax asked.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see what's in there." Ky answered.

"What was in there?" Nex asked.

"Just bats. Nothing special." Ky answered.

"If you wanted to go by yourself, you could've said something." Griff said.

"Yeah. C'mon. We should get going and see what's outside." Ky said.

The four boys explore through the forest until they finally reach the end.

_(Sapphire Field)_

"Finally. Look at this view. This is beautiful." Ky said.

"Surely through this field, there has to be something else." Pax said.

"Hopefully, we'll see what's out there." Griff said.

"You won't." Nex mumbled under his breath.

"Should we head back to Requiem City?" Ky asked.

"I'd say we should." Pax said.

The four boys go through the forest to return to the train station and they wait for the train to arrive until the train comes and the four go into the train and it starts to move and while the train is riding back to Requiem City thoughts start swirling around Ky's mind as he thinks about the white cloaked figure he encountered in the cave and the gift Ky got.

"Ky, are you okay?" Pax asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Ky answered.

"About what?" Griff asked.

"You guys remember our promise? When we grew up, we would go out and see the world?" Ky asked.

"I remember. I've never forgotten that promise." Griff said.

"Neither of us have. It might happen." Pax said.

"Don't assume so." Nex mumbled again.

"Nex, what's wrong?" Ky asked.

"Nothing." Nex answered.

The train returns to Requiem City and the four boys get off the train and move through the city.

"We still have enough time before evening. You guys wanna go to the beach?" Ky asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Griff said.

They go through the city and finally arrive at the beach.

_(Beach)_

"Man, I love the beach. It's beautiful. I don't think it'll ever change." Ky said.

"Yeah. I hope not." Pax said and then he remembers something. "That reminds me." Pax then takes out a box. "Here, Ky. This is your birthday present." Pax said.

"Thanks, Pax, but you didn't have to give me anything." Ky said.

"I know, but I want to. Go on. Open it." Pax said giving Ky the box and Ky opens it showing a gold necklace with a crystal key at the end.

"A necklace?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Happy birthday." Pax said.

"That's it? You're giving Ky jewelry for his birthday?" Griff asked.

"For your information, this necklace is very special." Pax said.

"It just looks like an ordinary necklace to me." Griff said.

"Yeah. To YOU." Pax replied.

"Guys, chill out. Thanks for the necklace, Pax. I like it." Ky said as he puts the necklace on around his neck.

"You're welcome." Pax said.

"You know, I'm twelve now and it made me realize something." Ky said.

"What's that?" Griff asked.

"Growing up means some people can change." Ky said.

"None of us has changed, Ky." Pax said.

"I know and I'd like to keep it like that." Ky said.

"Then we should promise we should never change." Nex said.

"That's a good idea, Nex. It's settled. We'll never change as we grow up." Ky said and the three nod.

Later on it's almost evening and Ky makes his way back home and he finds his mother.

"I'm back, Mom." Ky said.

"How was your adventure?" Sophia asked.

"Great." Ky answered and Sophia sees the necklace.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Sophia asked.

"Pax gave it to me. It's a gift for my birthday." Ky answered and Sophia nods.

"Listen, Ky, someone will be coming over tomorrow to meet you." Sophia said.

"Really? Okay. Who?" Ky asked.

"Someone who is special and once he meets you, he's going to...take you somewhere." Sophia said.

"Where?" Ky asked.

"You'll know when you meet that person." Sophia said.

"Am I gonna be somewhere away from here?" Ky asked.

"It's likely." Sophia answered.

"Okay. Before this person takes me somewhere, can I say goodbye to my friends first?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Sophia answered. "Now, how about we have some cake?" Sophia asked.

"That sounds good." Ky answered.

Meanwhile Pax finds the young man at the same area of Requiem City.

"Master, I've given Ky the necklace like you ordered." Pax informed.

"Excellent. That should be able to protect him." The young man said.

"I know that tomorrow you're gonna take Ky. I didn't tell him." Pax said.

"No matter. As soon and I take Ky under wing, you're gonna come too." The young man said.

"Yes, Master." Pax said.

Meanwhile Nex returns home and he finds the same boy.

"So, you enjoyed your last day being 'round that brat?" The boy asked.

"It almost took all day and I had to make it worthwhile." Nex said.

"So, you ready?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. I've had enough of this pathetic world. When do we start?" Nex asked.

"The master wants it done tonight." The boy answered.

"In that case, where's the door?" Nex asked and the boy makes a twisted smirk.

Meanwhile the white cloaked figure is outside the house Ky is in and he is watching Ky.

"Soon, Ky...your power will awaken and will help you fight what's to come. I believe in you." The white cloaked figure said as he vanishes in light.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I hope this wasn't short. I hope this story is getting good so far and I hope you like changes in the version. Next time, Ky notices a stormy night is happening, but something goes horribly wrong, but he obtains something much to his surprise, but a friend of his betrays Ky and attacks him. See you all in Chapter 3. Take care.**


	4. Chapter 3: Requiem City's Destruction

Chapter 3: Requiem City's Destruction and Betrayal

It's now nighttime and Ky gets ready for bed while still thinking about the white cloaked figure giving him the gift earlier and how the white cloaked figure knows his name but Ky is also thinking about whoever is coming tomorrow to take him away.

_"I wonder who the person coming tomorrow is. And why am I being taken away?" _Ky asked in his mind.

Just then Ky hears a load roar outside and he looks out his window.

"A storm? No biggie. It'll pass tomorrow I hope." Ky said.

"Yeah. Don't think that, kid." A voice said and Ky turns to see the boy.

"Who're you? What's going on?" Ky asked.

"Go out and see for yourself. I wouldn't promise that you or your 'loved ones' would be safe right about now." The boy said.

"Wait. What're you talking about?" Ky asked as he looks outside but notices the boy is gone already. "I'd better find Mom. I think it's a storm, but I have a very bad feeling." Ky said as he leaves his room and goes to Sophia's room. "Mom! Something wrong is happening!" Ky said.

"Yes. I know. This is no ordinary storm. Ky, we need to get out here before it's too late." Sophia said.

"Wait a minute. What's going on here? What's gonna happen?" Ky asked.

"Nothing will happen as long as we're together." Sophia said.

"I'd better find Pax, Nex, and Griff. I wanna see if they're okay." Ky said.

"Right, but let's hurry." Sophia said.

_(Downtown)_

_(Battle Theme: Night of Fate)_

Ky and Sophia leave the house to search for Ky's friends through the city but they see the sky getting darker and he sees something in the sky much to his horror.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Ky asked.

Just then Ky and Sophia see black creatures with yellow eyes, antennas, and claws emerging from the ground and Ky looks horrified.

"They're here..." Sophia said.

"Mom, what are these things?" Ky asked.

"Just stay close to me." Sophia said as she summons what looks like a silver sword with a sapphire hilt.

The black creatures charge to attack but Sophia slashes at the creatures with her sword.

"Mom...when did..." Ky was cut off by Sophia.

"No time to explain. Hurry." Sophia said.

Ky follows Sophia through Requiem City and Sophia slashes at the creatures in their way and they keep finding Pax, Nex, and Griff while still dealing with the creatures but just then they hear a scream and they believe it's coming from the church and so they go to the church to find Ky's friends and they see Griff being attacked by the black creatures.

_(Church)_

"Griff! Run away!" Ky yelled.

"Ky, what's going on here?" Griff asked as Sophia destroys the creatures.

"Where are Pax and Nex?" Sophia asked.

"I dunno." Griff answered.

"We have to hurry and find them. We gotta get outta here." Ky said.

"What? And miss all the fun?" A voice asked and they see the boy Ky saw earlier on the stained glass window.

"You. Did you cause this?" Ky asked.

"Not really. We just chose this world." The boy answered as he jumps off.

"Chose this world? For what?" Griff asked confused.

"Have you noticed? The door has opened. Your world is nearing deep crud and neither of you will be able to do anything." The boy said.

"What're you talking about?" Ky asked.

"Are you stupid or something? This is the end of your world and you'll all be joining it very soon!" The boy said as he laughs manically.

"This will not happen!" Sophia said pointing her sword at the boy.

"Sophia. Former member of the long forgotten Ten Heroes." The boy said.

"Ten...heroes...?" Ky asked confused.

"I see you've heard of them." Sophia said.

"Hey, my master was a good friend of you guys, not to mention the leader's apprentice." The boy said as he takes out two black blades from both arms.

"I will not let you harm my son or his friends!" Sophia said.

"Hahahahahahaha! You still think that puppy is your son?! He has NOTHING!" The boy said.

"Silence! Back off or die!" Sophia threatened.

"You think you can handle me? What about him?" The boy asked.

"What?" Ky asked and he hears another scream and the two turns to see Griff being held by a giant snake.

"Griff!" Ky said.

"I hope I'm not late for the party." A voice said and they see another young man with paler skin, spiky long dark green hair with two bangs on his shoulders, dark green eyes with slit pupils, wearing a black and dark green trench coat, a grey shirt under the trench coat, dark blue pants with black chain like markings on, black and red shoes, and black gloves.

"You're just in time, Master." The boy said.

"Good. Has he done his job?" The young man asked.

"Yes, Master. Can I kill them?" The boy asked.

"Yes. But not Birthday-boy. I have special plans for him." The young man said and he sees Sophia. "Ah, Sophia. Long time no see." The young man said and Sophia is shocked to see him and she gasps.

"...Lord Zervik..." Sophia said.

"It's been quite a while. How're your friends. Dead? Gone to do things? Ya know, I kinda wanted to see my old master again, but I guess you and this boy will have to do." Zervik said as summons what looks like another key shaped sword with a dark green edge with black markings, black fangs for teeth, a cobra head at the top of the edge, tan hilt, black handle, and a dark green chain with two snakes at the end. "Kaos, you may play with the captive boy, but do play nice." Zervik said.

"Ooooooh! I'm gonna ENJOY this!" Kaos said as he charges at Griff.

"Griff!" Ky cried but Sophia slashes at Kaos.

"Now, now. That's not very lady like, Sophia." Zervik said.

"Shut up, Zervik! Whatever you're planning, I'll ensure your plot will fail!" Sophia said.

"Oh? What about the door?" Zervik asked.

"I'll make sure it will be closed!" A voice said and they see the young man arriving to the church carrying another key shaped sword with a black edge and teeth, blue hilt, dark grey handle, teal spikes on the edge, and a black chain with a blue star at the end. "Zervik...never thought I'd see your face again." The young man said.

"Ah, Chris. So glad you came to join the party. Has your pitiful apprentice arrived too?" Zervik asked.

"Here's your answer!" A voice said and it's Pax who is carrying another key shaped weapon with a white skeletal edge, cyan crystals for teeth, white dragon shaped head at the top of the edge, white hilt, white handle, and a white and cyan chain with a crystal at the end and Pax slashes at the snake freeing Griff.

"Thanks, Pax." Griff said.

"Pax...where did you..." Ky was cut off by Pax.

"I'll explain later. You need to get outta here." Pax said.

"You think you can protect this boy?" Kaos asked.

"It's my mission! Now back off!" Pax yelled as he transforms his weapon into an ax and swings it at Kaos who dodges and slashes with his arm blades but Pax blocks and attacks back.

"Why don't we play for old time's sake, Chris?" Zervik said as he attacks with his key sword but Chris blocks.

"You twisted snake!" Chris said as he unleashes fireballs but Zervik dodges and summons snakes but Sophia slashes with her sword and attacks Zervik.

"Isn't this cool, Ky?" Griff asked.

"Hardly. My mom and Pax are fighting these guys and they're gonna get killed. I have to do something!" Ky said but just then the black creatures appear and they start covering Ky. "AAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Ky screamed.

"Ky!" Griff cried.

"No! Ky!" Pax cried but Kaos slashes with his arm blades.

"Hahahahahahaha! Now that boy's mine!" Zervik said but Chris attacks with his key weapon but Zervik blocks.

"You monster!" Chris yelled as he delivers a powerful kick.

"Hold on, Ky." Sophia said as she goes to the black creatures but Kaos slashes with his arm blades to stop Sophia.

"C'mon! Ain't it fun to watch others suffer?" Kaos asked but Pax attacks with his key weapon.

"Enough is enough!" Pax yelled but a snake catches him.

"You poor brat. You should realize now that no matter what you do, it's useless." Zervik said.

"Let go of him!" Griff demanded but Kaos pierces Griff through his abdomen with his arm blade.

"Ya know, you're not doing jack and I've already forgotten you. Here I thought the weak should be dying first." Kaos said.

"Zervik, let them go NOW!" Chris shouted.

"Why should I? This world is nearing its end. There's no point in these brats being alive." Zervik said but Sophia slashes with her sword.

"NO ONE is dying here!" Sophia yelled but Zervik slashes with his key sword and then slashes at Sophia's stomach and she kneels down in pain.

"Now, now, Sophia. It's not that bad in the afterlife. You'll probably get to join your fellow heroes. Give 'em my regards." Zervik said.

"Leave her alone!" Chris demanded as he attacks with his key sword but Zervik slashes back.

While the fight is happening and Zervik and Kaos are hurting everyone Ky is still trapped by the black creatures.

_"Everyone is fighting. I'm not doing anything. I have to do SOMETHING! What am I supposed to do?" _Ky asked in his mind.

Just then a bright light shines within the black creatures and everyone sees the light.

"Now what?" Zervik asked and just then the black creatures are gone and they see Ky free.

Ky is now standing and he's now carrying what looks like another key shaped weapon that has a blue edge, white angel wing for teeth, a crown at the top of the edge, gold hilt, silver handle, white stars on the edge, and blue and silver chain with a gold crown at the end.

"Huh? What is this thing?" Ky asked.

"Ky. He has a Keyblade too." Pax said.

"I knew this day would come." Chris said.

"So the brat has the Keyblade as well. Unfortunately, he just wielded it and is doomed to die." Zervik said.

"Can I kill 'im?" Kaos asked.

"No time, Kaos. The destruction is nearing completion. Bring Chris' apprentice and his friend." Zervik ordered.

"Sure." Kaos said.

"No!" Pax yelled as he frees himself from the snake.

"You can't escape us. Now get over here." Kaos said.

"That's not gonna happen." Sophia said as he slashes at Kaos.

"You stubborn woman." Zervik said as he summons a snake and catches Sophia.

"MOM!" Ky cried. "Leave her alone!" He demanded.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her." Zervik said.

"I said LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ky shouted as he charges at Zervik who disappears with Sophia in dark mist. "MOM!" Ky cried.

"Ky!" A voice cried and Ky turns to see Kaos taking Griff.

"Let him go!" Ky yelled as he charges at Kaos who disappeared in dark mist.

"Oh, no you don't, you brat!" Chris yelled as he goes after the dark mist and disappears in it.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ky yelled.

"Ky, calm down." Pax said.

"How can I calm down when I just saw my mother being taken away by some creepy monster?" Ky asked.

"We'll help you get Sophia and Griff back. Now, we have to find that door and seal it." Pax said.

"What door?" Ky asked.

"Well, Ky..." Pax was cut off by a voice.

"It's too late. Even if you do have that key with you, your world is still dying." The voice said and it's Nex.

"Nex! What happened to you? I thought something bad happened!" Ky said.

"I had...things to take care of." Nex said.

"Well, come on. We need to get outta here." Ky said.

"Yeah. Requiem City's in bad shape. Where's Griff?" Nex asked.

"He and my mom got taken by two bad guys." Ky answered.

"I see. Then let's go. I know people who can help us." Nex said.

"Wait a minute. Nex, what did you mean by 'things'." Pax asked making Nex almost shocked.

"What do you mean, Pax?" Ky asked.

"Nex, are you the ones responsible for opening the door?" Pax asked.

"..." Nex doesn't say anything.

"Nex?" Ky asked.

"...Yes. It was I who opened the door. I'm the one who started all of this. The Heartless are now attacking this world." Nex said.

"Heartless...?" Ky asked confused.

"Why would you do that?!" Pax demanded.

"My goal. This world's death is nothing more but a stepping stone to me. Who gives a crap about this pitiful world and it dying?" Nex said.

"I DO!" Ky said. "Why don't you care about this?" Ky asked.

"Because this world is nothing but a hellhole. Have you even noticed the crap I've had to deal with other people giving me? Have you noticed the way they treat me? Every time they look at me, they look either disgusted, angry, or frightened. What do I do when they treat me like that? I have to put up with it and not do anything. Guess what, Ky, I'm done with that crap now. Everyone deserves this. This is their fate now." Nex said.

"But...you promised you wouldn't change! We all did!" Ky said.

"I lied. That, and I'm just adapting to what my heart really wants." Nex said smirking.

"What are you up to?" Pax asked.

"Not your concern. I'm done being around here. I only came here to say goodbye, Ky and then I'll be on my way. Have fun in the afterlife with this worthless excuse for this world." Nex said.

"No..." Ky said as tears start to flow from his face.

"I'll make you pay!" Pax said as he transforms his Keyblade into a blaster and shoots at Nex who unleashes a dark barrier around him.

"You wanna play, Pax? Let's play." Nex said as his left eye turns dark blue and he's being covered in shadows until he is transformed into a black imp creature with dark blue marks.

"Oh, my God..." Ky said horrified.

"Not good..." Pax said.

_**"dIe!" **_Imp Nex said as he attacks the two boys with his claws but Pax attacks with his Keyblade.

"Ky, you gotta get outta here!" Pax said as he uses his Keyblade to unleash a portal.

"But I'm not leaving you!" Ky said.

"Don't worry about me! You have your destiny to fulfill! I was tasked to protect you everyday by my master and...tomorrow...we were gonna take you somewhere so you could learn to use your new Keyblade, but now since Requiem City is meeting its end, that can't happen now. I'm gonna do what I can to keep Nex back and I'll try to seal the door. You gotta find Griff and your mother." Pax said.

"No! I can't..." Ky was cut off by Pax.

"Listen, Ky. Everything we've done together, I've had a lot of fun. Even though I was just supposed to protect you, I enjoy having you for a friend and Griff too. Don't worry. I'm not gonna die. We'll meet again. I promise." Pax said smiling.

_**"eNoUgH wItH yOuR sApPy CrAp! DiE!" **_Imp Nex said as he attacks again.

"GO!" Pax said as he pushes Ky into the portal but Ky holds onto to something.

"Pax, wait!" Ky said but his grip is too weak that he lets go and gets sucked into the portal. "PAX! NEX!" Ky shouted as he's now in the portal and the portal closes.

"Goodbye for now, Ky...and be safe." Pax said and turns to Imp Nex. "Okay, Nex. I'll kill you if I have to!" Pax said as he charges at Imp Nex who charges as well and the two clash at each other.

* * *

**Wow. What the hell did I just put in? Oh, well. I hope you guys enjoyed this anyway. I know this wasn't good, but I did my best on this. Next time, Ky ends up in a different place and while he's looking around, he meets and befriends someone. I'm out. See you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Justice City

Chapter 4: Welcome to Justice City

In a city a girl with brown hair, chocolate eyes, wearing a green shoulder less shirt with a green top jacket, blue pants, and brown boots notices something in the sky and she's shocked and a boy with jet black hair, brown eyes, wearing a black collared shirt with a black long jacket, blue pants, and red combat boots turns to the girl.

"What is it, Colleen?" The boy asked calling the girl Colleen.

"Look, Jeremy. Another star is going out." Colleen answered pointing at the sky and the boy named Jeremy looks up to see a star disappearing.

"Crap. Not another one. C'mon, Colleen. We need to find Brian and Laura." Jeremy said.

"Okay." Colleen said and the two start to move.

Just then the two see two other people coming their way.

One is a boy with brown hair, some freckles, wearing a red cap backwards, a white T-shirt with a green jacket over it, blue pants, and red tennis shoes.

The other is a girl hair tied to two short pigtails, wearing an orange beanie, a red shirt with a black jacket over it, red skirt, black and red stockings, and black boots.

"T.J., Spinelli. What're you two doing?" Jeremy asked.

"You two seen it too, right? The star disappearing?" The boy named T.J. asked.

"Yes. At this rate, the darkness has a chance of winning." Colleen said.

"We're looking for Brian and Laura. You two return to the professor and Gretchen." Jeremy said.

"But..." T.J. was cut off by Jeremy.

"That's an order." Jeremy said.

"Yes, sir." T.J. said and Jeremy and Colleen leave while T.J. and Spinelli leave.

_(World of Justice City)_

Meanwhile in what looks like a house a girl with a mix of brown and blonde hair, wearing a tan shirt, blue pants, and brown boots is talking to another girl with short bobcut brown hair, green eyes, wearing a yellow hoodie, pink skirt, and glasses on her face.

"Are you sure he'll be fine, Ms. Morgan?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be under my care. I'm so glad that you and Mikey and Gus managed to find him and bring him here." Morgan said.

"He would've drowned if we didn't do anything." A boy with short spiky blond hair, wearing a green shirt, grey pants, and glasses named Gus said.

"You three go back to the professor's lab." Morgan said.

"What about that boy?" Another boy with blond hair, wearing a white shirt, and wearing brown pants named Mikey said.

"I'll let you how he's doing." Morgan said.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Morgan." The girl said.

"C'mon, Penny." Gus said and the three leave.

"Poor boy...I can't imagine how he's feeling now. He must have lost his world like the rest of us." Morgan said with worry.

Meanwhile T.J. and Spinelli enter a house and arrive at what looks like a lab and they find a man with white hair and mustache, wearing goggles, and a lab coat working on something and at his side is another girl with brown hair tied to two low pigtails, wearing a blue and white outfit, and glasses on her face working on something as well.

"Um, Professor, Gretch? Is this a bad time?" T.J. asked.

"Oh, Theodore and Spinelli. How nice of of you two to drop by." The professor said.

"Is there something you two need?" The girl named Gretchen asked.

"Well, Spin and I just saw another star go out. Jeremy and Colleen also saw that happening." T.J. answered.

"Heavens no. More worlds are disappearing one by one by the darkness. This is horrible." The professor said.

"Our only hope is finding this Keybearer so this madness can end." Gretchen said.

"That's what I'm gonna do." T.J. said.

"It's too dangerous. Brian and Laura are probably doing this task. More and more Heartless keep appearing." The professor said.

"I may be Jeremy's student, but I'm not a baby. I can fight." T.J. said.

"Jeremy told us to stay here, Teej." Spinelli said.

"C'mon. When it comes to being a warrior, you gotta face the danger head on. That, and I hardly listen to Jeremy anyway. Let's go." T.J. said as he leaves the lab and Spinelli follows.

"T.J. is so impulsive." Gretchen said.

"This worries me. I'm even worried about Penny." The professor said.

"I'm sure they'll all be fine, Professor." Gretchen said.

_(Morgan's House)_

Back at the house Morgan is staying in Ky is out cold on a bed after his drop from the portal Pax summoned but as he's still unconscious he slowly opens his eyes and starts to get up.

"You don't want to get up now." A voice said and Ky turns to see Morgan standing outside the room. "After that fall into the water, I don't think you're in fine condition." Morgan said.

"I'm fine. Really." Ky said as he gets off the bed. "See?" Ky asked but he falls to the ground. "That doesn't prove anything." Ky said as he gets up and Morgan giggles.

"You're so stubborn. Anyway, I'm glad you're awake. Do you have a name?" Morgan asked.

"I'm Ky. Do you know what happened?" Ky asked.

"Well, Penny, Mikey, and Gus told me that they saw you falling from the sky and landed in the water, but they found you and brought you over to me to take care of you." Morgan explained.

"I see. Well, thanks for helping me. I gotta go." Ky said.

"Wait. You can't leave now. It's dangerous outside. There are monsters." Morgan said.

"I think I can take care of myself. I'm not a coward. I also wanna find my friends and my mother." Ky said and Morgan sighs.

"If you think you're capable of taking care of yourself, I won't stop you. If you ever run into trouble, you may come back here." Morgan said.

"Thanks, uh..." Ky stops.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Morgan." Morgan introduced.

"Thanks, Morgan. I gotta go." Ky said.

Ky leaves the house and is now in the city.

_(Field Theme: Justice City)_

_(Downtown Justice City)_

"I wonder where I am. I should've asked Morgan that. Whatever. I'll just find Griff and my mother. Hopefully, I'll find Pax and Nex too. I just hope I don't see those two maniacs again." Ky said.

Ky starts exploring around the city and he's never been around here before but he still wants to find his mother and his friends but as he looks around he finds a shop and decides to enter it.

_(Shop)_

In the shop Ky finds a man with orange hair, brown eyes, wearing a grey shirt, green pants, and yellow shoes.

"Oh, someone's here. Welcome to..." The man cuts himself off as he notices Ky. "Oh, it's just some kid." The man said.

"Don't call me a kid! I'm Ky!" Ky said irritated.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. What's wrong, Ky? You lost?" The man asked.

"Yeah...I am. Where am I?" Ky asked.

"You're in Justice City." The man answered.

"Really? So have you seen my friends or my mother?" Ky asked.

"I'm afraid not." The man answered.

"Oh. I'll keep looking. Thanks anyway." Ky said.

"Don't worry, Ky. I'm sure you'll find them. Listen, I'm Johnny and if you need help, ask me." Johnny said.

"Thanks." Ky said as he leaves the shop.

Ky keeps exploring around Justice City and arrives at a park.

_(Park)_

Ky is searching around the park but just then shadow creatures appear much to Ky's surprise.

"Those creatures from Requiem City!" Ky said.

The shadows attack charge at Ky but just then his key weapon appears and it slashes at the shadow creature.

"I see...this weapon can kill them." Ky said as he gets into his fighting stance while holding his key weapon backhanded (A/N: He wields his Keyblade like how Ventus wields his.) and attacks the other shadow creatures.

The shadow creatures attack with their claws but Ky attacks with his key weapon followed by a spin slash but one of the shadow creatures sink into the ground and goes behind Ky but Ky swipes his key weapon but the shadow creatures keep attacking but Ky slashes with his key weapon defeating all of the shadow creatures and Ky puts his key weapon away.

"Glad that's over with. I'd better get back to finding my mother and Griff. I really hope they're okay. Same thing for Pax and Nex." Ky said as he keeps searching.

Meanwhile a boy with tan skin, jet black slick hair, brown eyes, wearing a green shirt with a black jacket over it, black finger less gloves, green camouflage pants, and black shoes and a black furred dog wearing a grey collar are searching around for Justice City.

"We gotta hurry and find that Keybearer, Spike. This world and the others will be screwed if we don't find him soon." The boy said and the dog named Spike is picking up a scent but nothing so far. "Let's keep going, boy." The boy said.

Just then the boy sees Penny, Gus, and Mikey.

"Hey, it's Brian." Penny said.

"Penny, Gus, Mikey. What're you three doing out here? Don't you it's dangerous out here?" Brian asked.

"I know, but we saw someone drowning in the water unconscious and we couldn't ignore him." Penny said.

"We took him over to Morgan so she can take care of him until he can move again." Mikey said.

"You did good, but I think your uncle's getting worried, Penny." Brian said.

"Yeah. We're on our way back anyway." Penny said and the three leave for the lab.

"I gotta keep finding that Keybearer before things get outta hand." Brian said and Spike starts to bark. "Spike, what's wrong, boy?" Brian asked and Spike points at a rooftop to find a figure running on the rooftop and with him are three black phantoms. "That guys looks dangerous." Brian said and just then something is ringing and Brian picks it up. "Laura, what's up?" Brian asked.

_"Brian, the Heartless are surrounding me. I know you're trying to find the Keybearer, but..." _Laura was cut off.

"Hang on, Laura. I'm on my way." Brain said as he turns his phone off. "The Keybearer will have to wait, Spike. Let's help Laura first." Brian said and Spike barks in agreement and they move.

Meanwhile Ky keeps searching around through Justice City to continue his search while fighting off shadow creatures that keep appearing and he defeats them and Ky keeps looking until he finds what looks like a hotel and he decides to enter it to see if his mother and friends are here but he doesn't see anyone so he decides to leave the hotel and he keeps searching through the city but so far there's no luck finding his mother or his friends.

"Man. Where can they be? It's such a big city. It's also easy to get lost in. Maybe someone knows where..." Ky was cut off by a scream. "Huh? What's going on?" Ky asked and another scream is heard. "I'd better find out where that scream is coming from." Ky said.

Ky goes through the city to find out where the screaming is coming from but another scream is heard and Ky keeps going.

"I bet that scream is coming from the park." Ky said as he makes his way to the park.

Meanwhile at the park a girl with long light blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a violet sleeveless top with pink trims, orange skirt, pink shoes, pink bracelet on her left arm, and a ruby amulet around her neck is running away from something until she stops and turns to face a cloaked figure wearing a mask over the face and at the figure's side are the three black phantoms.

"I'm warning you! You'd better stay away from me!" The girl warned.

"Oh, come off it, girly! I heard that a girl managed to survive the invasion by the darkness and you must be the only girl I'm looking at." The figure said and it's a male twisted voice.

"Yeah. I might have survived the darkness' invasion of my world, but you've got the wrong girl." The girl said.

"Really? Because I don't see anyone else from your world. One of my leader's Black Xetis told me that someone is here and you must be it. Now come with me or else I'll use force. You'd hate me when I'm angry." The masked male said as he opens his palms to open one slit eye on each palm and mouths open showing slithering black and red forked tongues on each palm as well. "My body yearns for human flesh." The masked male said.

"I'm not going with you! Go ahead and kill me." The girl said.

Ky arrives at the park and he sees the girl being confronted by the masked male figure.

"That girl looks like she's being attacked. I gotta help her." Ky said.

"You must have a death wish, little girl. Very well. I'll eat you alive. It's been too long since I've had human flesh." The masked male said.

"Do what you want! I'm still NOT going with a creep like you!" The girl said.

"Stubborn child. Come're." The masked male said.

"Leave the girl alone!" A voice demanded and the masked male turns to see Ky.

"Aren't you adorable? I'll deal with you later. Let me eat this girl first." The masked male said.

"I said leave...her...alone!" Ky demanded.

"I was going to save you for later, but I guess I'll eat you, then the girl." The masked male said.

"Bring it." Ky said as he summons his key weapon.

"Time for dinner!" The masked male said.

_(Battle Theme: Night of Fate)_

The masked male lashes with one of his tongues but Ky dodges but the masked male lashes with another tongue but Ky attacks with his key weapon but the masked male figure dodges and spin lashes with his tongues but Ky blocks and tries to attack with his key weapon but the masked male slithers away and then attacks with snaky moves followed by another tongue attack getting Ky despite him blocking the attack and Ky gets knocked back to the ground from the attack.

"Are you giving up already?" The masked male mocked.

"No way!" Ky yelled as he charges at the masked male.

Ky attacks with his key weapon but the masked male strikes with his tongues but Ky dodges and slide dashes but the masked male slithers to move and then flip kicks followed by snaky attacks but Ky recovers from the attacks and attacks with his key weapon but the masked male grabs Ky and then sends him to the ground and kicks Ky but Ky retaliates with another slide dash and then delivers a spin slash but the masked male counters with his tongues but Ky dodges and strikes with his key weapon.

"You little brat. I'll admit you're not bad, but you have no chance against me." The masked male said. "Black Xetis! Attack!" The masked male commanded and phantom Black Xetis appear and charge at Ky who swipes with his key weapon but the phantoms turn invisible.

Just then something holds them and they turn to see the girl levitating them.

"What the...?" Ky asked.

"I'll hold them off. Go!" The girl said.

"No way! I'm not leaving you." Ky said as he slashes at the phantoms destroying them.

"Heh. Not bad, kid. So he's the one the Dark Lord wants. Good." The masked male said as he attacks with his tongues but the girl throws a fireball at the masked male. "How irritating. PHANTOMS!" The masked male called forth more phantoms and they attack.

The phantoms attack but the girl manages to get herself and Ky out of the phantom attack.

"C'mon. We can get out of here without them knowing." The girl said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said as they get out of the park.

"You know, this day just keeps getting better. First, I found the girl who survived the invasion and now I have found the punk kid with the Keyblade. I'd better inform the Dark Lord." The masked male said.

Meanwhile Ky and the girl have managed to escape from the park and they stop at a town square.

_(Town Square)_

"That was a close call. Thanks for the save." Ky said.

"Actually, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't shown up, I would've been dead or eaten by now." The girl said.

"I just hate seeing an innocent person getting hurt." Ky said.

"Thanks. By the way, I don't think we've introduced. I'm Elena." Elena introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Elena. I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"So tell me, Ky. Is this your first time in Justice City too?" Elena asked.

"You could say that. I'm from Requiem City." Ky said and he starts explaining about what happened during the night in Requiem City, the shadows that attacked Ky, two evil people appearing, and being separated from his mother and his friends.

"Wow. That's some story. I'm sorry that happened to you." Elena said.

"No prob. What's your story?" Ky asked.

"Well, I'm from Platinum City and last night, it was invaded by not only those shadow creatures you mentioned, but those phantom creatures that masked freak commands. All of my friends and family were...killed during the invasion and I somehow escaped." Elena explained.

"Sheesh. I'm really sorry." Ky said.

"It's not your fault. Hey, since you're looking for your mother and your friends, I can help you." Elena said.

"Thanks, but you don't have to." Ky said.

"I don't, but you helped me and I want to return the favor." Elena said.

"I bet you won't take no for an answer. Okay. Let's go together. We'll be safe if we stick together." Ky said.

"Yeah. Let's look around. I'm sure they're here somewhere." Elena said.

"I hope so. We should watch our backs for those shadow creatures and that masked freak we saw earlier." Ky said and Elena nods and the two search through Justice City.

Meanwhile Brian defeats the Heartless and saves Laura.

"Thanks, Brian." Laura said.

"Glad you're okay." Brian said and just then they see Jeremy and Colleen. "Jeremy, Colleen. What are you two doing here?" Brian asked.

"Looking for you." Jeremy answered.

"Don't need to. I was searching for the Keybearer." Brian said and Spike is picking up a scent and starts barking. "Spike, what is it, boy?" Brian asked.

"I think he's trying to lead us what he found." Colleen said.

"C'mon." Jeremy said.

"Lead the way, boy." Brian said and they move.

Meanwhile Ky and Elena continue to search until they find the shop Ky found earlier and they enter again and they find Johnny.

"Oh, hey, Ky. Good to see you again. Who's your girlfriend?" Johnny asked.

"Elena's not my girlfriend, she's my friend." Ky said.

"That's a shame. You two would make a good couple. So any luck finding who you were looking for?" Johnny asked.

"No. Not yet, but we're still finding them." Ky said.

"I see. Let me know if you need help." Johnny said and the two nod and they leave the shop.

Ky and Elena leave the shop but just then they hear a voice.

"You have no idea where we're going, do you, Teej?" A voice said and they see T.J. and Spinelli.

"Maybe not, but I'm still searching for this Keybearer." T.J. said.

"We've been through this city, there's no way that..." Spinelli stops talking as she bumps into Ky. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Spinelli yelled.

"You're the one who was distracted while walking!" Ky yelled.

"Spin, are you..." T.J. cuts himself off as he sees Ky and Elena. "Who're you two?" T.J. asked.

"Name's Ky and this is Elena. What do you want from us?" Ky asked pointing his key weapon at the two.

"Hey, relax. I was just..." T.J. cuts himself off as he sees Ky's weapon. "Spin, you see what I'm seeing?" T.J. asked.

"Yeah. I think that's it." Spinelli said.

"What are you two talking about?" Elena asked.

"You. Why'd the Keyblade choose you?" T.J. asked Ky.

"Keywhat?" Ky asked confused.

"That thing in your hand is a Keyblade. If you keep wielding it, those creatures will keep coming after you and your girlfriend." T.J. said.

"Elena's not my girlfriend! She's my friend!" Ky yelled.

"And what do you mean by those creatures coming after us if Ky wields that weapon?" Elena asked.

"Look, we're looking for the Keybearer and that happens to be you." Spinelli said.

"You two are coming with us. I'm bringing you to my master." T.J. said.

"Your...master? You're working for that Zervik guy! He sent you attack me! We're NOT coming with you!" Ky sanpped getting into his fighting stance.

"Fine. If that's how it's gonna be..." T.J. then takes out a knife.

"Elena, stand back." Ky said.

T.J. attacks with his knife but Ky dodges and attacks with his key weapon but T.J. jumps back and slashes with his knife followed by a roundhouse kick but Ky dodges and attacks with his key weapon followed by a spin slash but T.J. strikes back but Ky moves and side dashes but T.J. throws a knife but Ky blocks with his key weapon and then attacks with his key weapon but T.J. jumps back and attacks with his knife again but Ky counters and attacks back but T.J. roundhouse kicks but Ky attacks with his key weapon followed by another slide dash but T.J. throws his knife again but Ky delivers one final strike at T.J. making him get on his knees and he breathes heavily and Ky does the same.

"N-Now...I-I'm...gon..." Ky stops talking as he falls to the ground.

"Ky!" Elena cried and T.J. gets up.

"You okay, T.J.?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah. He's kinda tough for a Keyblade newbie." T.J. said.

"What's the matter, Teej? You slipping?" A voice asked and T.J. turns to see another boy who is dark skinned, has black hair, wearing a white shirt with a green jersey over it, grey shorts, and black shoes walking to him.

"I just went easy on him, Vince. That's all." T.J. said.

"So what now?" Vince asked.

"There you are!" A voice said and they see Jeremy, Colleen, Brian, Laura, and Spike appearing. "T.J., I can't believe you disobeyed me again! You and Spinelli were supposed to stay at the lab!" Jeremy scolded.

"I just wanted to help..." T.J. said and the four see the unconscious Ky.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"Well, Spin and I found this boy and that girl and we realize that he has the Keyblade and we wanted him to come with us, but he thought we were evil and attacked. I only fought to defend ourselves." T.J. explained.

"So you found the Keybearer. Still, it looks likes things are getting worse than I thought." Jeremy said.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked.

"We need you to come with us. We're not gonna hurt you. We're actually trying to get this kid and you to safety." Jeremy said picking up Ky. "Let's get to the lab." Jeremy said and they all leave.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Did you like it? I hope so. Doing my best to make this story awesome. Next time, Ky wakes up and he and Elena understand what the creatures are and what Ky's weapon is. Don't forget to review. I'll see you all next time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Keyblade and Journey Begins

Chapter 5: Keyblade and Journey Begins

_Little Ky is at the docks of Requiem City beach and Sophia is at his side and they look at the ocean and the sunset._

_"Hey, Mom?" Little Ky asked._

_"Yes, Ky?" Sophia asked._

_"Do you know what's like to travel somewhere?" Little Ky asked._

_"Why do you ask?" Sophia asked._

_"Well, Nex said that one day, he wants to travel outside the city. He said he's be happy to leave." Little Ky said._

_"Well, I think that travelling somewhere else would mean gaining experience and knowledge of different things." Sophia said._

_"What different things?" Little Ky asked._

_"Just things other people experience differently." Sophia answered._

_"One day, I'd like to go on an adventure. I wanna travel wherever I wanna go and learn what's outside of the city." Little Ky said._

_"You'll have to wait someday. You're still too young." Sophia said hugging Little Ky and they laugh._

After the dream Ky starts to wake up and he finds himself on a bed and in a room.

_(Mysterious Room)_

"Ky, you're okay." A voice said and Ky turns to see Elena next to the bed.

"Elena, what happened?" Ky asked.

"You lost consciousness when you were fighting that boy." Elena answered.

"Where are we?" Ky asked.

"You're in the Professor's house." A voice answered and they see Jeremy and Brain.

"Who the heck are you?" Ky asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about my student. He's not really the type of person to listen and doesn't think before he acts." Jeremy said.

"I said I wanted to help." A voice and it's T.J. said.

"You!" Ky said.

"Yeah, me." T.J. said.

"Don't even think about it, T.J. You're in enough trouble as it is for disobeying me." Jeremy said.

"What do you guys want from us?" Ky asked.

"We were looking for the Keybearer, which happens to be you. I promise you, we're not your enemies." Brian said.

"Really?" Ky asked unconvinced.

"Ky, I don't think they're evil." Elena said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ky asked.

"Well, I know that they don't look like one of those creatures. Sure, this boy's an idiot and his master's uptight and strict, but they're not evil." Elena answered.

"An idiot? Me?" T.J. asked.

"You're impulsive." Jeremy said. "My name is Jeremy and this is Brian. You've already met my student, T.J." Jeremy introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Jeremy." Elena said.

"Now that you're awake, I think it's time to meet Professor Vulkan." Brian said.

"I don't see why not. Ky, I think this is a good idea." Elena said.

"Yeah. Okay, but please keep your stupid student in line." Ky said.

"Watch yourself." T.J. said.

"Speak for yourself." Ky replied and the two glare at each other.

"C'mon. We haven't got time to waste." Jeremy said.

Ky and Elena follow Jeremy and Brian through the house and they enter a room which is a lab and they find the Professor.

_(Lab)_

"Yo, Professor Vulkan. We found the Keybearer." Brian said.

"Actually, Spin and I found him." T.J. said.

"Quiet." Jeremy said.

"Oh, splendid. Where is the Keybearer?" Professor Vulkan asked.

"That's him." Jeremy answered showing Ky.

"Hey." Ky said.

"Are you serious? I actually expected someone to be more...grown up." Colleen said.

"I don't see what's wrong with being a kid." Ky said.

"Uncle, for all we know, he might be the Keybearer and our only hope." A voice said and it's Penny.

"If it's true, then show me the Keyblade." Gretchen said.

"Okay." Ky said as he summons his key weapon.

"Ah, it is a Keyblade." Professor Vulkan said.

"It looks like one and feels like one." Jeremy said as he examines the Keyblade which disappears from his hands and returns to Ky.

"Guess beggars can't be choosers." T.J. whispered.

"Shut up. I didn't even ask for this thing." Ky said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Jeremy said.

"But what IS a Keyblade? What's going on here?" Ky asked.

"Tell me. Did you know that there are other worlds besides this city?" Penny asked.

"I...guess?" Ky answered unsure.

"Well, there are and they've been secret because the worlds were never connected until now. Everything changed because of the Heartless and the Black Xetis." Penny said.

"Heartless? Black Xetis?" Ky asked confused.

"The Heartless are the creatures that keep appearing in this city and probably kept attacking you two. Some Black Xetis might be around here too." Brian said.

"They're both creatures born from the darkness in others' hearts. There are variations of Heartless and Black Xetis and they have unique and frightening powers and abilities. They both can even consume the hearts of their victims." Jeremy explained.

"Wow. That sucks." Ky said.

"Yeah. Two men named Ansem and Aptus studied the Heartless and the Black Xetis." Jeremy said.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless also serve one known as the Lord of Darkness." Brian said.

"The Lord of Darkness?" Elena asked.

"Yes. The Lord of Darkness has full control of them both, but they are also under the control of the Prince of Darkness." Jeremy said.

"Okay. So what you're telling me is that these Heartless things and the Black Xetis things are evil and dangerous?" Ky asked.

"Right." Laura answered.

"Now, to answer your Keyblade question, the Keyblade is a very unique weapon. It has incredible powers. It can even defeat the Heartless and the Black Xetis." Colleen explained.

"Really?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, but the Keyblade also attracts them. They both have great fear of the Keyblade." Brian said.

"Which means they'll come at you, no matter what." Jeremy said.

"The Keyblade can also seal Keyholes." Laura said.

"Keyholes?" Ky asked confused.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole and each one leads to the heart of that world." Professor Vulkan explained.

"There should be one in this city." Brian said.

"What happens if the Keyholes aren't locked?" Ky asked.

"The Heartless or the Black Xetis will enter the Keyhole and will do something to the world's core and after that, the world will disappear in the end." Colleen explained.

"That's horrible!" Elena said.

"It's true." Penny said.

"I doubt all of this is making sense. How did this all happen? All I know is that I was..." Ky cuts himself off as he realizes something. "Wait a minute! What happened to Requiem City? My friends? My mother?" Ky asked.

"I don't know, but I bet Requiem City has been consumed by the darkness." Jeremy said.

"Well, thanks for the info, but I'm gonna look for them." Ky said.

"If you're going, then prepare yourself for any Heartless or Black Xeti that'll come and attack you." Jeremy said.

"I can handle myself." Ky said.

"Good to hear." Brian said.

"While you're out looking, you should find the Keyhole before the Heartless and the Black Xetis do." Colleen said.

"Sure thing." Ky said and he and Elena leave the lab.

"I hope we can depend on that boy to save us all from the darkness." Professor Vulkan said.

"I'm sure he'll realize his destiny." Jeremy said and he turns to T.J. "Okay, T.J., time for you to train ten times harder for disobeying." Jeremy said.

"UGH! Yes, sir." T.J. said.

"No slacking off. I wanna see you train until you drop." Jeremy said.

"You're being too hard on him." Colleen said.

"Maybe, but a warrior has to go through harsh training and this is his punishment for not listening." Jeremy said.

Ky and Elena continue to search through Justice City.

"Hey, Ky, we should try and find this Keyhole." Elena suggested.

"You're right. Before these Heartless or Black Xetis do. I can't honestly imagine what would happen to this place." Ky said.

Ky and Elena keep moving through Justice City while fighting off shadow creatures called the Heartless and later on they arrive at a different area of the city with a clock tower and so they decide to enter the clock tower.

_(Clock Tower)_

Ky and Elena enter the clock tower to explore around and they arrive in another area in the clock tower but as they explore they see creatures in silver head armor, yellow eyes, blue and black body, red claws, and black heart shape with two lines across the heart.

"These must be the Heartless." Elena said as she takes out a purple staff with a pink orb at the top.

"Good. Let's take 'em out and find that Keyhole." Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

_(Battle Theme: Night of Fate)_

The Soldier Heartless attack the two but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena casts a fire spell but Soldier Heartless spin kick but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots magic bolts from her staff but Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Ky keeps attacking with his Keyblade while Elena casts another fire spell and they defeat the Heartless.

"That's the last of them. Now, let's..." Ky was cut off by a voice.

"Not bad. So you and that girl managed to defeat the Heartless." The voice said and it's the masked male.

"You again." Ky said.

"Yep. I've been looking for you. Come along with me or else..." The masked male then snaps his fingers and multiple Black Xeti phantoms appear. "Phantoms, FUSE!" The masked male commanded and the Phantom Black Xetis fuse with each other creating a huge phantom with one eye, sharp teeth, and a large tongue.

"Oh, man..." Ky said shocked.

"You can't be serious." Elena said.

"I'll let you kids get acquainted now. Mega Phantom, play nice with your new friends now." The masked figure said as he leaves.

"Elena, with me." Ky said.

"Right." Elena said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

Mega Phantom shoots black beams at the two but they dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena shoots multiple magic shots but Mega Phantom turns itself invisible and attacks with its chains but Elena uses her magic to hold it allowing Ky to attack Mega Phantom with his Keyblade followed by an aerial attack but Mega Phantom shoots a slimeball at Ky who dodges and tries to slash with his Keyblade but Mega Phantom traps Ky in its chains but Elena whacks with her staff and then casts her fire spell and frees Ky allowing him to strike with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash but Mega Phantom disappears again and shoots black beams of energy but they dodge and Elena shoots multiple magic shots while Ky spin slashes but Mega Phantom dodges the attacks and lashes with its tongue.

"Stupid Black Xeti." Ky said.

"This phantom is really cunning. If it turns invisible, I'll hold it and you strike." Elena said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ky said.

Mega Phantom gets through the ground and goes under Ky and tries to get Ky who dodges and attacks with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff followed by her fire spell but Mega Phantom breathes fire at the two but Ky throws his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff but Mega Phantom disappears again but Elena holds it again allowing Ky to deliver another aerial attack with his Keyblade but Mega Phantom sinks into the ground again and tries to attack from the ground but Ky and Elena dodge and Ky strikes with his Keyblade while Elena shoots multiple magic shots but Mega Phantom shoots fire while also lashing with its tongue but Ky slashes at the tongue with his Keyblade while Elena casts her fire spell again but Mega Phantom shoots black beams but Ky delivers a slide dash but Mega Phantom strikes with his chains but Elena casts another fire spell.

"Keep at it. We're not done with it yet." Ky said.

"Right. We're almost through. Keep striking it!" Elena said.

Mega Phantom sinks into the ground again and unleashes its chains from the ground but Ky and Elena move out of the way until Mega Phantom emerges from the ground and lashes with its tongue again but Ky slashes the tongue with his Keyblade and cuts the tongue but Mega Phantom shoots black beams and fire but Elena counters with her own fire spell but Mega Phantom swipes with its chains but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff but Mega Phantom sinks into the ground but Elena lifts it again allowing Ky to strike with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash but Mega Phantom grabs Ky but Elena shoots multiple magic bolts freeing Ky allowing him to aerial strike with his Keyblade but Mega Phantom shoots black beams and also sends chains to the ground rising them from the ground but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff and the two deliver their final attack on Mega Phantom and it disappears in dark mist being destroyed.

"That's that." Ky said.

"Finally. Now let's find that Keyhole before the Heartless or the Black Xetis." Elena said.

"Right." Ky said but just his Keyblade starts reacting to something. "What the...?" Ky asked and he sees something appearing on the glass side of the clock tower and it looks like a keyhole and Ky's Keyblade shoots a beam of light at the keyhole and a locking sound is heard. "Uh, did you see that, Elena?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. I think your Keyblade did something like it was locking something. That must be this Keyhole they were talking about." Elena said.

"Okay. We should go tell them." Ky said.

Meanwhile in what looks like a dark room a pedestal projects Ky and Elena walking and is being watched by a few people.

"How ridiculous. Those two children defeated that Black Xeti. This is absurd." One of the figures said and it's a woman with pale skin, long black hair, yellow eyes, big crooked wings on her back with red fronts, wearing a blue robe, black boots, and a red amulet around her neck.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade, but the child's strength is not his own." Another figure said and it's a male raven with white eyes with slit pupils, grey beak, black feathers, wearing a red and purple robe with a white high collar, a small crown like jewel with a small crescent moon shape, and carrying a staff with the crescent moon shape on the top end.

"Why don't we just corrupt him and have him serve us? It should settle things quick enough." Another figure suggested and it's a female blue scaled reptile wearing a small crown and carrying an egg staff.

"And this girl is a powerful as I imagined. Perhaps she'd make a fine slave for me." Another figure said and it's a short man with semi-long black hair, wearing a red outfit with a red cape at the back, red gloves, brown trousers, red boots, and a red crown.

"You think you're a prize yourself, Shorty? Don't make me laugh!" Another figure said and it's a girl with black hair tied to a bun with two bangs on her shoulders, wearing red and black armor, and a small fire shaped crown.

"Shut up, brat! You are not the superior one!" The short man yelled.

"You think you're king? Please. You're as an embarrassment as my brother." The girl replied.

**"SILENCE!" **A very evil voice shouted breaking the two up and everyone turns to see a figure with red eyes, antler horns on the figure's head, and wearing a red robe. **"The Keyblade has chosen the boy and has some...potential for an inexperienced child. I wonder if he will conquer the darkness or if the darkness will consume him. He might prove useful to us either way." **The red robed figure said and he turns to Zervik. **"Do you agree, Lord Zervik?"** The red robed figure asked.

"I'd say let's give him a shot. He might be able to entertain us." Zervik said making a twisted smirk on his face.

**"Agreed. You and Kaos continue to destroy worlds. Their destruction strengthen the Black Xeti army." **The red robed figure said.

"If you say so." Zervik said.

Ky and Elena leave the clock tower and they find Jeremy and Colleen.

"What're you two doing here?" Ky asked.

"We just heard a noise from the clock tower and we thought we'd find you two here." Colleen answered.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"We fought some Heartless, a giant Black Xeti monster, and we sealed that Keyhole thing you explained." Ky answered.

"Excellent. Justice City should be safe from the darkness now." Jeremy said.

"Now what?" Ky asked.

"As we said, there are other Keyholes in worlds that need sealing. You'll have to go to different worlds, stop the Heartless and the Black Xetis, find the Keyholes, and seal them." Jeremy said.

"You're the only one who can, Ky and going to other worlds can serve you well." Colleen said.

"There's a good chance we'll find your friends and your mother." Elena said.

"Okay. I'll do it. One question, how're we supposed to go to different worlds?" Ky asked and just then his Keyblade unleashes another beam of light and creates a portal. "Whoa." Ky said.

"That portal can probably take you to a different world. You'd better get going." Jeremy said.

"Right." Ky said.

"Good luck on your journey, Ky. We hope you find what you're looking for." Colleen said.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything. You ready, Elena?" Ky asked.

"You know I am. Let's go." Elena said and the two run to the portal.

"That kid's our only hope now." Jeremy said.

"He'll be the one to face the darkness and restore what is lost. I believe in him." Colleen said.

* * *

**Chapter end. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please review and let me know what you think. Now Ky and Elena are starting their journey. Now, I'll might consider putting Disney worlds into this story, but in the meantime, I'm putting non-Disney worlds into this story. If you have suggestions for partners for Ky, please tell me via review or PM. Anyway, Ky and Elena arrive at a new world and they meet a friend and ally. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. See ya.**


	7. Chapter 6: Proving Kirby's Innocence

**Before we begin this chapter, you'll be happy to know that there will be NO original worlds like the original version had. I'm putting worlds from some video games, movies, and anime. I hope you enjoy this chapter and what I'm putting in.**

**7: I have read your review and your suggestions for partners. Although these suggestions are good, I'm gonna have to say that the characters from the anime series you mentioned, I'm afraid I have never heard of those anime series. For Cynder from Spyro, I was actually planning on putting in a Spyro world into this story. For Ratchet and Clank, I was thinking about doing a side-series for this story and was gonna make Ratchet and Clank candidates for that. For Jak and Daxter, I'll think about that. For Blaze, I'll put her in the story along with Tails and maybe Shadow. I was actually gonna put in Sly and his gang in this as well. So, I'll put in Blaze, Sly and his gang and think about Jak and Daxtar, but the characters from some anime series you mentioned, I don't think they'll be in the story. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me for my decision. I hope you understand. Thanks for the suggestions though. I appreciate that.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Proving Kirby's Innocence

Ky and Elena exit the portal and they find themselves in what looks like space and they both look around in amazement.

"Whoa!" Ky said amazed.

"So this is what a place is like when we leave a world?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy said that other worlds should be around here." Ky said and he looks around and he sees some worlds.

"Those must be the worlds." Elena said.

"Yeah. Where should we go to first?" Ky asked and his Keyblade points at a world and shoots a beam of light at the world creating another portal. "Hang on, Elena." Ky said and the two follow the light beam.

_(World of Dream Land)_

_(Flower Field)_

The portal appears in a field of flowers and Ky and Elena fly out of the portal and are now in the field as the portal disappears and the two look around.

"Well, here we are. A different world." Ky said.

"Yeah. And it looks like we're in a field." Elena said.

"Let's get moving and see if there are any Heartless or Black Xetis around here. We should find the Keyhole too." Ky said.

_(Field Theme: Green Greens)_

Ky and Elena start to move and explore through the field but just then they see Air Soldier Heartless appearing.

"Heartless!" Elena said taking out her staff.

"Let's party!" Ky said.

_(Battle Theme: Battle For Dream Land)_

The Air Soldier Heartless attack the two with air dives but Ky slashes with his Keyblade while Elena casts Fire but Air Soldiers air kick but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Elena shoots magic bolts but Air Soldiers fly around and air kick but Ky aerial slashes with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff and the two defeat the Air Soldier Heartless.

"The Heartless are in fact here." Ky said.

"We'd better find that Keyhole and seal it." Elena said.

"Right. Don't forget, we should stick together." Ky said and Elena nods.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Ky. Take this." Elena said giving Ky Fire magic. "Now you can use magic too." Elena said.

"Thanks, Elena. Now, let's get moving." Ky said.

Ky and Elena continue through the field while dealing with more Heartless that stand in their way and the two keep going until Elena sees something from afar and so they decide to go to what they see and they arrive at what looks like a town and they start exploring the town.

_(Cappy Town)_

"Hello. Welcome to Cappy Town." A voice said and the two see what looks like a tan blob like creature with black dotted eyes.

"Hi and thank you." Elena said.

"Are you two new here in Cappy Town?" The blob like creature asked.

"You could say that. Why do you ask?" Ky asked.

"We don't get visitors recently." The blob like creature answered.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Because I heard that somebody is causing trouble around Dream Land." The blob like creature answered.

"Who?" Ky asked.

"Well, people are saying this is Kirby's doing." The blob creature answered.

"Kirby?" Elena asked.

"Yes. He's supposed to be our hero of this town, but people are saying that he's the one causing trouble." The blob creature said.

"Why?" Ky asked.

"I don't know." The blob creature answered. "You two better stay here." The blob creature said.

"We can't stay. We have to look for something." Ky said.

"If you think Kirby's a threat, then where is he?" Elena asked.

"He's at King Dedede's castle. You can ask the other Cappies where the castle is." The blob creature said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

Ky and Elena explore through Cappy Town for King Dedede's castle while also keeping an eye out for Heartless or Black Xetis that might appear and while they search Ky finds a large building on a hill top and Ky assumes it's the castle.

_(Castle Entrance)_

Ky and Elena go to the building but two small light red and tan guards with black dotted eyes block their way with spears.

"Halt! Who dares trespass King Dedede's castle?!" An orange creature with one eye demanded pointing his sword at the two.

"My name is Ky and this is Elena. We'd like to speak to this King Dedede." Ky said.

"King Dedede has no time to spend on outsiders. He is busy punishing Kirby. Begone." The orange one-eyed creature said.

"This is important." Elena said.

"He is busy. Leave now." The orange one-eyed creature said.

"Fine. If that's how you want." Ky said as he and Elena leave.

"What are we supposed to do?" Elena asked and Ky sees what looks like some plants on the castle walls.

"I think I have an idea." Ky said as he goes for the plants and Elena follows.

"Uh, Ky, I don't wanna question your plan, but how are you going to get in with those plants?" Elena asked.

"We can climb on these and we'll be able to get without being noticed." Ky explained.

"Will it work?" Elena asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ky said as he gets on the plants and starts climbing up.

Ky and Elena climb up the plants on the castle wall until they see a window and they get through the window and they are now in the castle hallway.

_(Castle Hallway)_

"We're in now." Ky said.

"Let's find this King Dedede and see if he needs help with that Kirby person." Elena said.

"If he's a hero, then why would he attack the innocent?" Ky asked.

"We'll have to find out by finding them." Elena said.

Ky and Elena explore the castle to find this King Dedede or this Kirby person while also being sure if there are any signs of Heartless or Black Xetis and while exploring the castle they leave the hallway and they discover a different area.

_(Dedede's Throne Room)_

Ky and Elena arrive at what looks like a big throne room where they see five people in the throne room.

One is a pink small puffball with black, blue, and white eyes, stubby arms, big red feet, and red blush cheeks on its face.

The other at the pink puffball's side is a girl with light blonde hair tied to orange braids, has a pink and green egg shaped body, and big orange feet.

Another person at the pink puffball's side is a boy with orange skin, green and yellow messy hair covering his eyes, wearing a single overall over one shoulder, and has big green feet.

The fourth is what looks like a big blue penguin wearing a red and white robe, red and white hat, and an outfit under the robe sitting on the throne.

The fifth at the penguin's side is what looks like a snail with a green shell.

"Finally. The time has come to get rid of that pink menace." The snail said.

"Hey! Kirby didn't do anything wrong!" The girl yelled.

"Yeah! Just because Dream Land was being attacked doesn't mean Kirby was responsible!" The boy yelled.

"Well, if Kirby didn't do it, then what did?" The penguin asked.

"We don't know." The girl answered.

"Then you have no proof and I assume that Kirby is the one casuin' nothing but trouble!" The penguin said.

"That's stupid!" The boy yelled.

"You may be king, Dedede, but that doesn't even give you the right to jump to conclusions without seeing the facts first!" The girl yelled.

"Both of you BE QUIET! I get to decide who is guilty or not!" The penguin named King Dedede said.

"So that's King Dedede? He doesn't even look friendly." Ky said.

"And I bet the pink ball thing is Kirby. He looks innocent to me. Those two are even defending him." Elena said.

"In that case, let's help him out." Ky said.

"I've already made my decision and I say that Kirby is guilty for not only attacking Dream Land, but also tryin' to take my heart." King Dedede said.

"What?!" Ky asked shocked.

"No!" Elena said.

"Waddledees, take that pink monster away!" King Dedede commanded and his Waddledee army go for Kirby who looks scared.

"Okay, that's it!" Ky said as he runs into the throne. "Hey! Knock it off!" Ky yelled as he confronts King Dedede and Elena is with him.

"Huh?" King Dedede asked.

"Who is he, Sire?" The snail asked.

"I don't know. Who are you and why are you in my castle?!" King Dedede demanded.

"Listen. I don't think that ball guy is responsible for attacking your kingdom. We know who it is." Ky said.

"Oh? Then who is?" King Dedede asked.

"The Heartless and the Black Xetis. They're the ones who are attacking everything." Ky said.

"How absurd! We've never even seen any 'Heartless' or 'Black Xetis'!" The snail scoffed.

"They could be telling the truth!" The girl said.

"If you think Kirby ain't the culprit, then you're in charge of bringing evidence of these 'Heartless' and 'Black Xetis' attackin' Dream Land. If I find out you're lyin', then ALL of you receive punishment!" King Dedede said.

"Fine by me." Ky replied.

Ky, Elena, Kirby, the girl, and the boy leave the castle.

"Thanks for helping stand up for Kirby." The girl said.

"It's no problem. So the ball guy's Kirby? If he's not the one attacking around the kingdom, then why is everyone saying that?" Ky asked.

"Lately, there was chaos all around Dream Land and no one knows who was responsible and since King Dedede accused Kirby, everyone in Cappy Town sides with him." The girl explained.

"That's horrible. We'll prove that the Heartless and Black Xetis are responsible." Elena said.

"Awesome! Thanks." The boy said.

"It's the least we can do." Ky said.

"By the way, my name's Tiff." Tiff introduced.

"I'm Tuff." Tuff introduced.

"I'm Ky and this is Elena. Let's prove that Kirby is innocent." Ky said.

"Where should we start?" Elena asked.

"We'll have to look around and find Heartless and Black Xetis." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, and Kirby explore around Dream Land to find any Heartless or Black Xetis and while exploring around they discover a forest and decide to enter.

_(Dream Land Forest)_

Ky, Elena, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff arrive at the forest to continue searching and during their search through the forest entrance they see someone appearing and it's a masked figure with yellow eyes and covered in a cape.

"Huh? Who're you? You're not a Heartless or Black Xeti, are you?" Ky asked.

"Don't worry, Ky. That's Meta Knight." Tiff said.

"I understand that Kirby is accused for the chaos happening for Dream Land and he is not guilty of a thing." The masked figure named Meta Knight said.

"We're trying to find the Heartless and the Black Xetis since they're the cause of all this." Ky said.

"I see. Be warned. I saw shadows and phantoms around the forest. It is certain that they are searching for something." Meta Knight said.

"Yeah. We know." Elena said.

"Which way did they go?" Ky asked.

"You may try any way you like. Just be on your guard." Meta Knight said as he disappears.

"Let's keep moving. Hopefully, we'll be able to rid this land of Heartless and Black Xetis." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, and Kirby go through the forest and as they keep moving Large Body Heartless and Soldier Heartless appear and attack but Ky slashes with his Keyblade and then casts his new Fire spell while Elena also casts Fire but the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Kirby inhales one of the Soldiers and becomes Soldier Kirby and attacks with claws but Large Body create shock waves but Ky casts Fire while Elena shoots magic bolts while Kirby swings a hammer but Soldiers spin attack while Large Bodies punch twice but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Elena whacks with her staff while Kirby multi punches followed by a kick and the three defeat the Heartless.

"Well, at least we know that the Heartless are causing havoc." Ky said. "You put up a great fight, Kirby." Ky added and Kirby raises one of his stubby arms smiling.

"I just took a shot of you guys fighting against the Heartless. If you find these Heartless or Black Xetis, I'll be sure to take pictures of them and then you guys can get rid of them." Tiff said.

"That sounds like a plan." Elena said.

"Let's search the forest for more Heartless and Black Xetis." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, and Kirby continue through the forest but as they they keep searching for Heartless or Black Xetis they arrive somewhere different.

_(Whispy Woods)_

see what looks like a giant tree with dotted eyes, a nose, and a mouth.

"Hey, get a load of this tree." Ky said.

"That Whispy Woods. It might look friendly, but be careful around it." Tiff said.

"Why?" Ky asked and just then an apple falls to the ground near him. "What the...?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Turns out Whispy can drop apples on you." Tuff said.

"Then let's avoid those and..." Elena cuts herself off as she sees Heartless appearing and are attacking Whispy Woods.

"Time to clean up some trash again." Ky said but just then apples falls on the Heartless destroying them. "Wow. Killed by fruit. They must be weak." Ky said.

"I got more photos of them attacking before they got crushed." Tiff said.

"We'd better find more." Elena said.

Ky, Elena, and Kirby leave the Whispy Woods area while avoiding more falling apples and they explore around the different part of the forest where they see more Heartless causing havoc and so Ky, Elena, and Kirby fight and defeat the Heartless while Tiff takes more photos of the Heartless and the three keep going through the forest for more Heartless and Ky, Elena, and Kirby keep defeating the Heartless and more photos are taken and the search continues and so does fighting more and more Heartless until they are defeated.

"We're doing a good job so far." Ky said.

"There are still more. We have to keep going." Elena said but just then they hear fighting going on.

"What's going on?" Tuff asked.

"We're gonna find out." Ky said.

They follow the fighting sounds and they arrive at an open area of the forest.

_(Open Forest)_

While looking around the open forest they see what looks like a black dog wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a grey sleeveless vest over it, blue pants, white gloves, black shoes, and yellow goggles on his forehead fighting against Black Xetis that look like zombies.

"He's in trouble. We gotta help him." Ky said.

"Right." Elena said.

Ky, Elena, and Kirby fight the Zombie Black Xetis that attack with their arms but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena shoots multiple magic shots while Kirby inhales one of the Zombies and attacks with arms but Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs but the dog bashes with a shield with a blue and orange front and has a mouse head shape in the middle but the Zombie Black Xetis retaliate by throwing their arms but Ky and Elena cast Fire while Kirby spin kicks but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise to attack but the dog charges while Ky slide dashes but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Ky spin slashes while Elena whacks with her staff while Kirby uses Stone while the dog bashes with his shield and everyone defeats the Black Xetis.

"That's the last of 'em." Ky said.

"And I also got a shot." Tiff said.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me out." The dog said.

"No problem. So what are you doing around here?" Ky asked.

"Well, here's a funny story. I was on my way to a different world, but I crashed my ship and ended up here." The dog answered.

"You're on a journey too? What for?" Ky asked.

"Well, I heard that my king left our castle for something. I think it was trying to investigate something. So my dad and Donald left on a journey to find the King and something called the 'key'. After they left, I decided to leave on a journey to see if I can find the King and I took one of the Gummi ships and took off. I also wanted to prove to my dad that I'm not a little kid anymore and I can take care of myself, but when I was heading to a world, well, you already know." The dog explained.

"Yeah. Your ship crashed. How did it crash?" Ky asked.

"I'm not really a skillful pilot." The dog answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Wow." Ky said.

"So what are you doing?" The dog asked.

"Right now, we're trying to prove Kirby innocent to that fathead of a king." Ky answered.

"He believes that Kirby is causing trouble, but this is obviously the Heartless and Black Xetis." Elena said.

"So which of those creatures we fought are?" The dog asked.

"Those were Black Xetis." Ky answered.

"We were fighting Heartless in the forest until we heard you were trying to deal with the Black Xetis." Elena said.

"How's your proving going?" The dog asked.

"Good so far. We've probably got enough evidence for Kirby's innocence, but just to be the safe side, we're gonna take out a few more." Ky said.

"Well, in that case, do you mind if I help?" The dog asked.

"Not at all. You're more than welcome to." Ky said.

"I'm sure you'd like to since you're kind of stranded anyway." Elena said.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Max Goof." Max introduced.

"Great to meet you, Max. I'm Ky and this is Elena. That's Kirby, and these are Tiff and Tuff." Ky introduced.

"So more proving?" Tuff asked.

"Yeah. Just a few more and we'll have these given to King Fathead in no time." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, Max, and Kirby keep searching the forest for anymore Heartless and Black Xetis and they find more Heartless and Ky slide dashes while Elena shoots multiple magic shots while Max charges with his shield while Kirby swings his hammer and they defeat them while Tiff takes more photos of the Heartless and them being defeated and the search in the forest continues until they can't find anymore Heartless but Ky and Elena remember that there were Heartless in the field when they got to this world so they head back to the field and the see more Heartless causing chaos and so Ky slashes with his Keyblade while Elena casts Fire while Max bashes with his shield while Kirby uses the Heartless' abilities to fight the Heartless and then they defeat them while more shots are taken and the group don't see anymore Heartless around.

"I think that's the last of them." Ky said and Meta Knight.

"You have done well, Keyblade wielder." Meta Knight said.

"Huh? How did..." Ky was cut off by Meta Knight.

"You may think that Kirby is innocent, but the King will still deny that. Take this as reward and defend yourself." Meta Knight said giving Ky and Elena Blizzard magic and he vanishes.

"We'd better give these over to Dedede. I doubt he'll believe us after all that." Tiff said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, Max, and Kirby return to King Dedede's castle and they return to Dedede's throne room.

"You're back, huh? So where's your so called evidence?" King Dedede asked.

"Take a look." Tiffs said showing him the photos.

"What? Just what are those things?" Escargoon asked.

"There's your evidence. Kirby's innocent and the Heartless are guilty." Ky said.

"Grrrrr! These photos are lies! You're just puttin' these things here just to cover Kirby! It's not gonna fool me!" King Dedede said.

"What? The Heartless were here! We saw them and we attacked them!" Elena said.

"Silence! I decide what's false! These are false! You've wasted my time!" King Dedede yelled.

"Is he REALLY this difficult?" Max asked.

"Yep." Tuff answered.

"Okay. Now YOU'RE the stupid one! We proved you wrong! You're just upset because you can't stand the fact of being wrong!" Ky yelled.

"You little punk! Waddledees! PUNISH 'EM ALL!" King Dedede commanded and the Waddledees appear and they charges at them.

"I really hate this king." Ky said.

"I agree." Elena said.

"Now what?" Max asked.

"We're gonna have to defend ourselves here." Ky said taking out his Keyblade. "Ready, Kirby?" Ky asked and Kirby nods and prepare to battle the Waddledees who are charging at the group.

* * *

**Yeah. I'm gonna end this chapter right here. Sorry for the cliffhanger. The chapters of the world visits are gonna be separate into different parts. I'm not trying to be lazy or rush my story, I just feel that when they should be split into parts because of how long I try to make their visits. That's just my way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll keep working on this, but it'll take a while. Anyway, next time, Ky, Elena, Max, and Kirby fight off the Waddledee army and they soon discover the true culprit of the trouble in Dream Land, and Ky finds another Keyhole. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye for now.**


	8. Chapter 7: Saving Dream Land

**Hi, guys. I'm back. I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this story so far. I will keep working on this unless I experience some writer's block or something else happens to me. Anyway, here's a new chapter.**

**7: Thank you for understanding my answer. Yes, I will put in Void Citadel into this story. For worlds, I have no idea yet. For Nex, I have plans for him and as for the minions, the Sinister Sisters will be in the story, but Fire Dragon and Ice Knight and Wind Princess will have to be scrapped.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Saving Dream Land

_(Battle Theme: Battle for Dream Land)_

The Waddledee army begin to attack the group with their spears but Ky casts Fire while Elena casts Blizzard but the Waddledees charge with their spears but Kirby inhales one of the Waddledees and attacks with a spear while Max bashes with his shield but the Waddledees keep attacking but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and the delivers a spin slash but a Waddledee slashes with a sword but Elena whacks with her staff while Ky slide dashes.

"GET 'EM, YOU IDIOTS!" King Dedede yelled.

The Waddledee army attack with their spears but Kirby multi punches and then swings his hammer while Elena shoots multiple magic shots but the Waddledees slash with their swords but Max blocks the attacks with his shield and charges but the Waddledees poke with their spears but Ky slide dashes and then casts Blizzard but the Waddledees attack again but Elena casts Fire while Kirby uses Stone but the Waddledees attack with their spears and slash with their swords but Ky casts Fire while Elena whacks with her staff while Max bashes with his shield while Kirby spin kicks and they defeat the Waddledees.

"No one makes a joke outta me! If ya want somethin' done right, do it yourself!" King Dedede said as he takes out his mallet. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" King Dedede said as he gets off his throne.

"Give them what for, Sire!" Escargoon said.

"Okay, King Fathead. This'll be fun." Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

King Dedede swings his mallet at the group but they dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Kirby swings his own hammer but King Dedede slams his mallet to the ground causing an earthquake but Elena casts Blizzard while Max uses Shield Missile but King Dedede jumps into the air and tries to land his mallet at the group who dodge and Ky slide dashes and the spin slashes while Elena shoots multiple magic shots but King Dedede throws a spiked ball but Kirby inhales it and tosses it back at Dedede who dodges it and then spin swings his mallet and the group dodge and after Dedede stops spinning Max bashes with his shield but King Dedede swings his mallet again but Kirby multi punches and then uses Final Cutter but King Dedede throws another spiked ball but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff but King Dedede spin swings his mallet but Kirby uses Stone.

King Dedede retaliates by inhaling Kirby but Ky casts Fire and it gets Dedede who gets angry and tries to smash Ky with his mallet but Ky dodges and Max uses Shield Missile but King Dedede swings his mallet but Kirby spin kicks while Elena casts Blizzard but King Dedede jumps into the air again and then smashes his mallet to the ground again to cause another shock wave but Max bashes with his shield while Kirby swings his hammer but King Dedede tries to inhale Kirby again but Ky slide dashes to stop Dedede and then attacks with his Keyblade but King Dedede throws two spiked balls but Kirby inhales them and then multi punches while Elena shoots her multiple magic shots while Max uses Shield Missile but King Dedede spin swings his hammer but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade while Kirby uses Stone but King Dedede turns his mallet into a jet mallet and tries to swing it at the group who dodge and Elena casts Fire while Max throws his shield but King Dedede slams his mallet again and creates another shock wave.

Ky attacks with his Keyblade but King Dedede swings with his jet mallet but Kirby swings his hammer while Elena shoots multiple magic shots but King Dedede spin swings his mallet but Max bashes with his shield while Ky casts Blizzard but King Dedede swings his jet mallet but the group dodge and Kirby uses Final Cutter while Elena whacks with her staff while Max uses Shield Missile but King Dedede slams his jet mallet to the ground and creates another shock wave but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Blizzard but King Dedede throws three spiked balls but Kirby inhales them and throws them back but King Dedede inhales again but Elena shoots multiple magic shots while Max bashes with his shield but King Dedede spin swings his jet mallet but Kirby uses Stone while Ky spin slashes but King Dedede swings his jet mallet and then slams his mallet to the ground but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff while Max bashes with his shield while Kirby multi punches and they deliver their final attack on King Dedede.

"Like that, King Fathead?" Ky asked.

"Why you little...! You're gonna..." King Dedede was cut off by a violent shaking.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"I think it came from outside." Elena said.

Ky, Elena, Max, and Kirby leave the castle and they see smoke in the sky.

"That's not good." Ky said.

"Oh, no! It's coming from Cappy Town!" Tiff said.

"This could mean one thing..." Ky said.

"We should hurry." Elena said.

Ky, Elena, Max, and Kirby arrive at Cappy Town that is now being destroyed.

"Yep. Knew it. The Heartless and Black Xetis are causing this." Ky said as he takes out his Keyblade and explores around the town for Heartless and Black Xetis.

The group look around Cappy Town for Heartless and Black Xetis but just then the Cappies are outside.

"Oh, no! Kirby strikes again!" One of the Cappies said.

"Hold on a minute! This is not Kirby's fault! The Heartless and Black Xetis are to blame. They're the ones who have been causing you trouble." Ky said.

"If you think that, then why is Kirby attacking now?" One of the Cappies asked.

"What?" Ky asked as the group turn to see what looks like a shadow creature that looks a lot like Kirby attacking the town.

"That's not Kirby! That's a Heartless that looks like him!" Tiff said.

"I wonder how long that has been in this world. Doesn't matter. Let's just take it down." Ky said.

Ky attacks Shadow Kirby with his Keyblade while Kirby swings his hammer but Shadow Kirby swings his own hammer but Elena casts Blizzard while Max bashes with his shield but Shadow Kirby dances around and attacks the group but Ky spin slashes while Elena shoots multiple magic shots but Shadow Kirby uses Stone but Max uses Shield Missile while Kirby uses Final Cutter but Shadow Kirby multi punches but Ky slide dashes and then attacks with his Keyblade making Shadow Kirby leave the town.

"It's getting away!" Tuff said.

"But where is it going?" Ky asked.

"I believe it is going to Kabu Canyon." A voice said and they turn to see Meta Knight.

"Why is it after Kabu?" Tiff asked and Elena realizes something.

"I think that this Kabu might have a Keyhole and that's what the Heartless and the Black Xetis are after." Elena said.

"Why's that?" Tuff asked.

"If the Heartless or Black Xetis get to that Keyhole, then Dream Land is gonna be destroyed." Ky answered.

"Then we have to get there now!" Tiff said.

"You know where it is?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tiff said.

"You had best make haste, my friends. I believe that Heartless is there by now." Meta Knight said.

"Okay. Tiff, Tuff, lead the way." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, Max, and Kirby follow Tiff and Tuff out of Cappy Town and they go through Dream Land that will lead them to Kabu Canyon while fighting Heartless in their way and they keep going to Kabu Canyon until they reach a rocky valley.

_(Rocky Valley)_

They continue to find where Kabu is but Heartless appear and attack but the group defeats them and they continue on through the rocky valley and later on they arrive at an area.

_(Kabu Canyon)_

Ky, Elena, Max, Kibry, Tiff, and Tuff arrive at a canyon with what looks like a giant totem and they see Meta Knight standing in front of the totem waiting for the group and the group run to him.

"Meta Knight? How'd you get here so fast?" Ky asked.

"Now is not the time, Keybearer. You must hurry and seal the Keyhole before that Heartless comes." Meta Knight said.

"Okay, but where's the..." Ky was cut off by a shadow appearing in front of the group and it's Shadow Kirby again but has yellow eyes, claws, and antennas. "You're joking..." Ky said.

"We have to get rid of that Heartless and quick before it finds the Keyhole." Elena said.

"That sounds like a plan." Max said.

"Kirby, I hope you're ready." Ky said and Kirby nods.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

Anti-Kirby swings its hammer at the group who dodge and Kirby swings his hammer while Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Blizzard while Elena casts Fire but Anti-Kirby multi punches and then spin kicks but Max uses Shield Missile but Anti-Kirby sinks into the ground and then uses Final Cutter but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff but Anti-Kirby slashes with its claws but Kirby multi punches and then charge kicks while Max bashes with his shield but Anti-Kirby uses Stone but Ky throws his Keyblade while Elena shoots multiple magic shots but Anti-Kirby dodges them all and then swings it hammer again but Kirby uses Stone while Max uses Cyclone getting Anti-Kirby but Anti-Kirby slashes with its claws again but Ky casts Fire and the fireball gets Anti-Kirby who manages to inhale the fireball and becomes Fire Anti-Kirby and starts breathing fire at the group but they dodge the flames.

"Crap. That was not intentional." Ky said.

"Now what?" Max asked.

"I got it! Kirby, you wanna fight fire with fire?" Ky asked and Kirby nods. "Okay. Get ready." Ky said as he casts Fire at Kirby who inhales the fireball and becomes Fire Kirby.

Fire Kirby breathes fire at Fire Anti-Kirby who breathes fire back but Fire Kirby creates a tornado of fire at Fire Anti-Kirby who throws fireballs but Ky slide dashes and attacks with his Keyblade while Max bashes with his shield while Elena shoots multiple magic shots but Fire Anti-Kirby unleashes fire waves but Fire Kirby shoots fireballs while Ky casts Blizzard but Fire Anti-Kirby summons what looks like a black star and flies on it around the area while breathing fire but the group dodges and Ky throws his Keyblade while Elena casts Blizzard and they make Fire Anti-Kirby crash to the ground allowing Kirby to breathe fire but Fire Anti-Kirby shoots more fireballs but Max uses Cyclone while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash but Anti-Kirby slashes with its claws but Kirby multi punches and then spin kicks while Elena whacks with her staff while Max uses Shield Missile but Anti-Kirby swings its hammer but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard but Anti-Kirby inhales the ice shards and becomes Ice Anti-Kirby and throws ice shards at the group who dodges the ice.

"Great. Now it's ice. Kirby?" Ky said and Kirby nods. "Here ya go." Ky said as he casts Blizzard at Kirby who inhales the ice shards and becomes Ice Kirby.

Ice Kirby creates an ice storm at Ice Anti-Kirby who attempts to freeze the group but Elena casts Fire while Max bashes with his shield but Ice Anti-Kirby shoots an ice beam but Ky throws his Keyblade while Kirby freezes Ice Anti-Kirby allowing Elena to shoots multiple magic shots but Ice Anti-Kirby summons another black star and flies around the area again and throws ice shards but Max uses Cyclone while Kirby creates another blizzard and causes Ice Anti-Kirby to crash to the ground again but it shoots another ice beam but Ice Kirby shoots his own ice beam and then freezes it allowing Ky to attack with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Elena whacks with her staff but Ice Anti-Kirby creates it own blizzard but the group dodge and Max uses Shield Missile while Ice Kirby shoots more ice shards but Anti-Kirby uses Stone but Ky slide dashes and then spin slashes while Kirby uses Final Cutter but Anti-Kirby multi punches and swings its hammer but Elena casts Fire but Anti-Kirby slashes with its claws and then charge kicks but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena casts Blizzard while Max uses Cyclone while Kirby multi punches and then swings his hammer and the group deliver their final attack on Anti-Kirby making it disappear into darkness.

"That did it. That Kirby impostor is gone." Ky said.

"Now we have to find that Keyhole." Elena said.

"Meta Knight, where is the Keyhole?" Tiff asked.

"Kabu should know the answer. Why do you think this Heartless was here?" Meta Knight asked.

The group walk over to the totem that happens to be Kabu.

_"The Keybearer has finally arrived in our world." _Kabu said.

"You know of me?" Ky asked.

_"It is destined for a warrior who wields a mysterious key to come to this world and save it from the impending doom of darkness." _Kabu said.

"Well, I'm here and I need to the seal the Keyhole. Do you know where it is?" Ky asked.

_"The Keyhole you seek is right here, Keybearer." _Kabu said as it opens its mouth and reveals another Keyhole.

Ky uses his Keyblade's power to lock the Keyhole and has saved Dream Land from destruction of the darkness.

_"Well done, Keybearer. You have saved this world, but there are still worlds that are in peril. You must save all the worlds from evil." _Kabu said.

"Don't worry. I will." Ky said.

_"Be warned. You will face impossible challenges head on and you will come face to face with the Lord of Darkness himself." _Kabu said.

"When will that time come?" Ky asked.

_"Your time has not yet come, Keybearer, but your destiny to restore what is broken by the darkness will be fulfilled." _Kabu said.

"Your...destiny?" Max asked confused.

"I don't know either, Max." Ky said.

"Well, at least you saved Dream Land." Elena said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"So you guys sealed that Keyhole?" Tiff asked.

"Yep. You guys should be safe now." Ky said.

"Awesome!" Tuff said.

"You have done well, Keybearer. I trust you will protect the light from those with dark intentions." Meta Knight said.

"We should head back to Cappy Town and start telling everyone that Kirby's innocent." Ky said.

Meanwhile in what looks like a dark red with red fog spewing all over the room Nex is looking at what looks like a crystal ball but just then two Phantom Black Xetis appear in the room.

"Have you Black Xetis ever heard of KNOCKING?" Nex asked irritated.

_**"fOrGiVe Us, NeX, bUt We WiSh To InFoRm YoU tHaT lOrD zErViK wIlL aRrIvE ShOrTlY." **_One of the Phantom Black Xetis informed.

"Very well." Nex said and the Black Xetis leave the room. "Use the door like people!" Nex yelled.

Just then Zervik enters the room and Kaos is at his side.

"Yo, Nex. Thought you could use some company." Kaos said.

"That's not why you're here. Now then, Zervik, I would like to know what is so important that you have to interrupt me." Nex said.

"Impatient, are we? Okay. I'll cut to the chase: The Deadly Alliance wants to know the progress of your mission." Zervik said.

"Searching for the pieces of Dark Gem and the Prince of Light is proving to be difficult. I have Heartless and Black Xetis searching every single world for them. It's troublesome." Nex answered.

"That's a shame." Kaos said.

"How are things on your end?" Nex asked.

"I'm having Sophia currently imprisoned in the very place where no one will ever find her." Zervik answered.

"As for the Deadly Alliance, they're having Heartless destroying world after world and stealin' hearts." Kaos said.

"Good." Nex said and just then a Phantom Black Xeti appears.

_**"mAster ZeRvIk, We HaVe SoMe DiStUrBiNg NeWs. A wOrLd'S kEyHoLe HaS bEeN sEaLeD." **_The Phantom Black Xeti informed.

"What?! What world?!" Zervik demanded.

_**"tHe WoRlD oF dReAm LaNd." **_The Phantom Black Xeti answered.

"Who is responsible for that outrage?" Zervik asked.

_**"wE bElIeVe It WaS a BoY bY tHe NaMe Of kY." **_The Phantom Black Xeti answered shocking Nex.

"Ky, you say? How interesting." Zervik said.

"Hmph. I'm not all that surprised he's still alive. He went through the portal that Pax created." Nex said.

"If he sealed the Keyhole to Dream Land..." Zervik thinks. "Phantom, bring me the Sinister Sisters!" Zervik commanded.

_**"yEs, MaStEr." **_The Phantom Black Xeti said as it leaves.

"Zervik, is there anything else you need?" Nex asked.

"No. Kaos and I will be on our way. Good luck with your search." Zervik said.

Just then the masked male figure from before enters the room.

"What do you want, Tortus?" Zervik asked.

"You're not gonna believe who I found in Justice City: A Keybearer. I was confronted by him while I was trying to take that girl who survived the invasion of Platinum City." Tortus informed.

"Keybearer, huh? Ky just sealed the Keyhole in Dream Land." Zervik said smirking.

"Lord Zervik?" Tortus asked.

"Leave me alone, Tortus. I have work to do." Zervik said.

"Can't I just go on a mission?" Tortus asked.

"No. You will stay here until I say so." Zervik said.

Just then three girls appear.

One has long purple hair and is wearing a blue dress.

The second girl also has purple that's tied to two pigtails and wearing a yellow ensemble.

The third girl has purple hair tied to a ponytail and is wearing a red shoulder less top, red belle sleeves, and a red loincloth at the back.

"Lord Zervik, you wish to see us?" The blue dressed girl asked.

"Yes, Shimo. I have an assignment for you and your sisters." Zervik said.

"What's our mission?" Shimo asked.

"Find Ky and eliminate him." Zervik said.

"As you wish." Shimo said.

"Bring the Grim Reaper with you. I think he deserves a little fun too." Zervik said.

"Of course, my lord. Sinister Sisters, let us away!" Shimo said as she and her sisters disappear.

"Why are you still here, Tortus?" Zervik asked.

"I wanna eat someone." Tortus answered.

"You really are a pain. I give the orders and YOU follow them. Now get out of my sight before I kill you." Zervik threatened.

"Okay." Tortus said as he leaves.

"If Ky is going on a journey, then I guess he's my enemy. I don't care either way. My friendship with him was just meaningless. I'll allow the darkness to consume his heart. If that doesn't help, then I'll just rip his heart out and devour it." Nex said.

"I'll look forward to that, Nex. We'll be on our way now." Zervik said as he and Kaos leave.

Meanwhile in Cappy Town Ky, Elena, and Max manage to tell everyone in Cappy Town that Kirby is innocent this whole time.

"Well, I guess you were right about Kirby. I can't believe it was a fake this whole time." One of the Cappies said.

"Kirby would never go around and destroy anything." Tiff said.

"He even helped defeat his fake." Ky said but just then everyone sees King Dedede and Escargoon in their vehicle.

"What do you two want now?" Max asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Dedede asked.

"For your information, the Cappies are forgiving Kirby for accusing him and you should do the same." Elena said.

"That l'il marshmallow is just playin' ya!" King Dedede said.

"There's just no convincing you." Ky said.

"Look, Kirby cleared his name and got forgiveness so just leave him alone." Elena said.

"Just wait! Sooner or later, I'll prove how much that pink monster is a menace!" King Dedede said as he drives off.

"Fathead." Ky said.

"So, Ky, what are you gonna do now?" Tuff asked.

"Well, since Dream Land is safe now, we're gonna have to leave." Ky answered and Kirby looks sad. "Don't be sad, Kirby. We'll come back and visit again sometime. I promise." Ky said and Kirby cheers.

"I hope to see you guys again too." Tiff said.

"Yeah. Me too." Tuff said.

"You're welcome at Cappy Town anytime." One of the Cappies said.

"Thanks. Take care, everyone. See ya sometime, Kirby." Ky said and he, Elena, and Max leave Cappy Town.

"So where are we headed next?" Max asked.

"Not sure yet, but we'll find another world and go there. Ready?" Ky asked and the two nod and Ky uses his Keyblade to create another portal. "Onward to a new world." Ky said as he, Elena, and Max enter the portal and they leave Dream Land.

* * *

**Chapter end. What did you think of that? Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. Like I said, there will be NO original worlds so don't worry. Just worlds that from different series not owned by Disney and then maybe Disney worlds. Next time, Ky, Elena, and Max arrive at a new world and meet two more friends and allies. I'd like some reviews for this story. Also some suggestions for partners. Some from the original version will return, but some won't. Anyway, I'm out and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Land of Fire

**Here is a new chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**7: Well, since this rewritten version is going to have worlds that are not owned by Disney and are from video games, anime, and movies, I don't think that Ky will be fighting the Deadly Alliance in Void Citadel. Like the Kingdom Hearts series, I'll probably have Ky fight against his enemies in the worlds that they reside in, except for the Deadly Alliance leader. However, I can try to put in different battles when Ky and his friends arrive at Void Citadel.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Land of Fire

Ky, Elena, and Max leave Dream Land and are now in the space area again and they look for other worlds to go to.

"So which world are we going to now?" Elena asked.

"Hmm...how 'bout that one?" Ky asked pointing at a world that has a village and a forest.

"That sounds good." Max said.

"Okay. Off we go." Ky said as he points his Keyblade at the next world and shoots another beam of light making another portal and the three go to the portal for the next world.

In a village four people are walking through the village.

One is a boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks, wearing an orange tracksuit with blue shoulder areas, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a headband with a leaf symbol on it around his forehead.

The other is another boy with raven black hair that is spiky at the back and has two bangs on his shoulders, onyx eyes, wearing a navy blue short sleeve shirt with a red and white fan at the back, white shorts, white arm warmers, white sandals, and the headband with the leaf symbol around his forehead.

The third person is a girl with long pink hair, green eyes, wearing a red short sleeve dress with white circle designs and a zipper, grey shorts under the dress, and the same headband with the leaf symbol on the top of her head like a hairband.

The fourth and last person is a man with spiky white hair, wearing a green sleeveless vest with a black long sleeve outfit under the vest, black pants, a black mask covering his mouth, and the same headband with the leaf symbol covering his left eye.

"Sheesh. That was one BORING mission! Nothin' but chores this and chores that! When're we gonna do some REAL action just like our escort mission to the Land of Waves?!" The blond boy complained. "That was awesome!" The blond boy added.

"You don't even realize why we're doing these boring missions, idiot." The second boy said.

"These 'chores' are supposed to help you three realize the importance of teamwork when it comes to doing actual ninja missions." The man said.

"Besides, I figured one fight against two assassins was good enough for you." The girl said.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei, ya gonna tell the old man about our results, right? Tell 'im I want another rank C mission or maybe a rank B mission." The blond boy said and the man named Kakashi sighs.

"I'll just inform Lord Hokage about our mission success. Just enjoy yourselves for now." Kakashi said as he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"I'm outta here. I'm gonna train myself." The raven haired boy said.

"Hey, Sakura, wanna have ramen with me?" The blond boy asked.

"Thanks, but..." The girl named Sakura was cut off by something appearing.

Zombie Black Xetis start to pop from from the ground and Werewolf Black Xetis start to appear.

"Whoa! What the heck are these things?!" The blond boy asked.

"I don't know!" Sakura said and the Black Xetis attack the two.

_(World of Land of Ninja)_

_(Field Theme: Adventure in the Leaves)_

_(Forest)_

Meanwhile the portal appears in what looks like a forest and Ky, Elena, and Max fly out of the portal before it disappears and the group look around the forest.

"Another forest, but it looks different from Dream Land." Ky said.

"I wonder what world we're in now." Elena said.

"Maybe we should ask around to find out where we are." Max said.

"Alright. Let's go find out where we are and see what's going on." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, and Max start to move through the forest but just then they see smoke from a distance.

"Smoke?" Elena asked.

"Oh, no! That means Heartless and Black Xetis! We gotta follow that smoke!" Ky said.

The group follow the smoke but just then Soldier Heartless and Large Body Heartless appear.

"More Heartless." Elena said.

"Just fight 'em off." Ky said.

_(Battle Theme: Will of the Ninja)_

The Soldier Heartless spin kick attack while the Large Body Heartless double punch but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts while Max uses Shield Missile but Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Ky casts Fire while Elena shoots magic bombs from her staff while Max bashes with his shield but the Large Body Heartless unleash shock waves but Elena uses her magic to lift them allowing Ky to slide dash while Max uses Cyclone and the group defeat the Heartless but a Soldier sneaks behind Ky but he delivers a spin slash and destroys it.

"Of course the Heartless are here." Ky said.

"Then we have to find that Keyhole and quick." Max said.

"But we gotta see where that smoke is coming from." Elena said.

Ky, Elena, and Max continue through the forest to follow the smoke while fighting off more Soldier Heartless with Ky slashing with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff while Max bashes with his shield and they defeat the Soldier Heartless and continue on.

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest Shimo, her two sisters, and a skeleton wearing a black robe and carrying a scythe are searching for Ky.

"Okay, my sisters and Grim Reaper. As Lord Zervik requested, we must find and destroy that Ky kid. My intelligence reports he's somewhere in this world." Shimo said.

"But one question: Where is he?" The girl in the red top asked.

"A very good question, Homina. I believe he's on his way here." Shimo answered.

"I hope for your sake you're right about that." Grim Reaper said.

"Shut it, Bonehead. Remember that I'm leading this mission." Shimo said.

"Yes, yes. I'm aware." Grim Reaper said.

"Now then, Homina, would you be so kind as to hand me the sketch?" Shimo asked.

"Sure." Homina answered giving Shimo a poster of Ky. "This was taken by the Phantom spies." Homina said.

"Hmm. So this is what this Ky looks like. Just a boy. Whatever. If he's really this Keybearer Tortus mentioned, then this should prove to be fun." Shimo said.

"I hope I can reap his soul and devour his heart." Grim Reaper said.

While the Sinister Sisters and Grim Reaper are talking Ky, Elena, and Max arrive at the next part of the forest but they stop as they see the Sinister Sisters and Grim Reaper.

"Uh oh. Looks like we got trouble on the way." Ky said.

"How are we supposed to get through?" Max asked.

"We'll have to sneak through and make sure we don't get spotted." Elena said.

"Right. We can try and get past them with the trees." Ky said.

The group move through while using the trees to hide from the Sinister Sisters and Grim Reaper but as they get through the girl in the yellow ensemble looks around.

"Hmm." The girl in the yellow ensemble said.

"What's wrong, Tensia?" Shimo asked.

"I thought I heard someone. Must be my imagination." Tensia said.

"Very well. Now, to continue to search for this Ky boy." Shimo said.

"He probably won't be found. You're probably in error." Grim Reaper said.

"Keep your opinions to yourself." Shimo said coldly.

"If you say so, O Wise Princess." Grim Reaper said sarcastically.

Ky, Elena, and Max manage to escape from the Sinister Sisters and Grim Reaper and arrive at a different area.

"Good. We're at the clear." Elena said.

"I hope we don't encounter them again." Max said.

"C'mon. We should keep going. I have to find out where that smoke is coming from and do what we can to help out." Ky said.

The group keep going through the rest of the forest for the smoke while still fighting Heartless that stands in their way and keep going for the smoke until they arrive at what looks like a gate.

_(Village Gate)_

The trio look at the gate and after they go through the gate they arrive at what looks like a village.

_(Hidden Leaf Village)_

The trio look around the village and they see the smoke around the village.

"Crap! A village is under attack! We gotta find the Heartless and Black Xetis quick!" Ky said.

Ky, Elena, and Max go through the village and they see Zombie Black Xetis appearing and attacking but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena casts Blizzard while Max uses Shield Missile defeating the Zombie Black Xetis and they continue through the village but more Black Xetis attack but Ky casts Fire while Elena whacks with her staff while Max uses Cyclone but the Black Xetis fight back but Ky spin slashes and destroys the Black Xetis.

"Stupid Black Xetis. We gotta hurry and take 'em out." Ky said.

"Where could that Keyhole be?" Max asked.

"Wherever it is, we have to find it now before those Black Xetis do." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, and Max keep moving through the village while fighting off more Black Xetis but as they keep searching for the Keyhole the group see two people being attacked by the Zombie Black Xetis and Werewolf Black Xetis.

"Those two are in trouble." Elena said.

"Then let's help out." Ky said running to confront the Black Xetis. "Stand back, you two! We'll take it from here!" Ky said ready to fight.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs while Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Elena throws magic bombs while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms while Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Ky casts Blizzard and then spin slashes while Elena shoots multi magic shots but Werewolf Black Xetis tail whips the group but Max bashes with his shield but the Zombie Black Xetis ding into the ground and rise to attack but Ky throws his Keyblade while Elena casts Fire while Max uses Shield Missile but the Werewolf Black Xetis get into berserk mode and start attacking wildly but Ky slide dashes and then slashes with his Keyblade while Elena throws more magic bombs while Max uses Cyclone and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"That's it for them." Ky said.

"Wow! You three know how to fight!" The blond boy said.

"Thanks. We normally deal with these monsters." Ky said.

"You mean you know of them?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Those things that attacked you were Black Xetis." Ky said.

"There shouldn't be anymore in this village." Elena said.

"No, but they're still trying to find the Keyhole. We have to hurry and stop them." Ky said.

"Wait a sec. Why're those Black Xetis things lookin' for some keyhole?" The blond boy said.

"Well, you see..." Ky was cut off by Kakashi showing up.

"I would ask if you were one of those invaders, but you already dealt with them. Nice work." Kakashi said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"Well, we need to continue our search." Elena said.

"Hold on. I think you three need to meet Lord Hokage since you helped get rid of those creatures." Kakashi said.

"Hokage?" Ky asked.

"He's the leader of our village, the Hidden Leaf Village. I think he'll be impressed about how you dealt with those monsters." Kakashi said.

"If you say so." Max said.

"So where is this Hokage?" Ky asked.

"Follow me." Kakashi said.

Ky, Elena, and Max follow Kakashi through the village and they arrive at a building that looks like a mansion and the group enter the mansion and enter what looks like an office.

_(Hokage Office)_

Ky, Elena, and Max look around the office where they see an old man wearing a white robe and a red hat sitting behind a desk.

"Kakashi, what is it this time? Has the monsters been taken care of yet?" The old man asked.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. These three just defeated them." Kakashi answered showing the old man the group.

"I see. Would you three mind stating your intentions?" The Hokage asked.

"My name is Ky, sir. These two are Elena and Max. We arrived at a forest and then we saw smoke coming from your village. We decided to follow that smoke and realized that the Black Xetis were attacking your village so we fought them off for you." Ky explained.

"Well then, Ky, we appreciate your assistance. Thank you." The Hokage said.

"It was no big deal, sir." Ky said.

"I'm also quite curious since we've never seen the likes of you and your friends before. Tell me, where are you and your friends from, Ky?" The Hokage asked.

"We're from a different village very far away, sir. We're from the...Hidden...Grass...Village." Ky answered since he can't say he's from a different world and the Hokage pulls his beard.

"Kakashi, can you please leave us? I'd like to have a word with with these three." The Hokage asked.

"Of course, Lord Hokage." Kakashi answered as he leaves the office.

"Uh, is there a problem, Lord Hokage?" Ky asked.

"You don't have to address me as that, Ky. You may call me Hiruzen. Now then, although I appreciate you trying to keep order of worlds, you didn't have to lie to me about where you're from, Ky. I know for a fact that you're from another world." Hiruzen said shocking Ky. "I also know for a fact that you are in fact the Keybearer." Hiruzen added.

"H-How did you know, sir?" Ky asked.

"Believe it or not, the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and his brother and Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju have met a Keybearer before you and his brother. In fact, that Keybearer was known as a Keyblade Paragon of Light and Hashirama was his great friend and ally." Hiruzen answered.

"Keyblade...Paragon...of Light?" Ky asked.

"I have in fact met a Keyblade Master by the name of Fortitudo. He even looks a bit like you, Ky. Not only do I know him, the Fourth Hokage also knows him and those two were good friends." Hiruzen explained.

"So, Keybearers before Ky visited this world and some people know of them already?" Elena asked.

"Indeed. Fortitudo and the Keyblade Paragon of Light were even considered heroes along with the past Hokages." Hiruzen answered.

"That's kinda interesting." Ky said.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I know why you're here, Ky. You're here to find and seal the Keyhole before those Black Xetis and the other monsters known as Heartless do." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah. Do you know where it is?" Ky asked.

"I have a deal for you, Ky. Since the village was attacked by the Black Xetis, I believe the Black Xetis and the Heartless are around the Land of Fire trying to find the Keyhole. This was reported by one of the Leaf shinobis as this village was attacked." Hiruzen explained.

"So you want us to find and get rid of the Black Xetis and the Heartless? That won't be a problem." Ky said.

"Excellent. Do this, and the Leaf will be in your debt and I shall reveal the Keyhole." Hiruzen said.

"We'll take care of this, sir." Max said.

"Before you go, I must have a word with Kakashi." Hiruzen said. "Kakashi, please come in." Hiruzen ordered and Kakashi enters the office.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kakashi said.

"I would like you to gather your team and Teams Eight and Ten and bring them in here." Hiruzen said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kakashi said as he leaves.

"Ky, I will be sending the teams to the location of where those Black Xetis and Heartless are from this map the Leaf Shinobis brought me. As you and your friends go to the Leaf Forest, you'll find a team of which they are located." Hiruzen said.

"Got it. We'll take care of this, sir." Ky said as he, Elena, and Max leave the office.

"We're gonna get help from ninjas?" Max asked.

"Sounds like that. Let's head for the forest. Lord Hiruzen will give those teams info of what they're gonna do." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, and Max go through the village to return to the forest.

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest a yellow furred fox with two tails, blue eyes, wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes is working on what looks like a device.

As the fox is working on the device someone appears and it's a purple furred cat with a red bindi, gold eyes, wearing a violet coat with white furred cuffs, white gloves, white tights, dark pink high-heeled shoes with white straps with white fluffy cuffs, and a gold necklace.

"There you are, Tails. How is your device?" The cat asked.

"Just a few more bugs to iron out and we'll be able to find a way out of here." The fox named Tails answered.

"You'd best hurry. I just saw more of those creatures from before." The cat said.

"Don't worry, Blaze. We'll be fine." Tails assured.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, and Max leave the Leaf Village and return to the forest to try and find one of the teams Hiruzen mentioned and as they keep moving they return to the area they got through before but just then the group see the Sinister Sisters and Grim Reaper.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Let's see..." Shimo looks at the poster and then at Ky and after looking three times Shimo realizes. "So you're Ky? Shining Keyblade or not, you can't be too bright if you were looking for us. Do you know why? Because WE have been searching for you!" Shimo said.

"Too bad you didn't look the entire forest." Grim Reaper said.

"Quiet!" Shimo demanded.

"I don't see any team here or even Black Xetis and Heartless." Max said.

"No. All I see are three stupid girls and a bonehead." Ky said.

"You insolent brat! Whatever. We have no quarrel with you, but we have orders to kill you." Shimo said.

"Once that's done, we'll find a way to wield that Keyblade you have." Grim Reaper said.

"How did you know that Ky has the Keyblade?" Max asked.

"I think the real question is who are you freaks?" Elena asked.

"Freaks, are we? Well, those who seek our names are often disappointed, but we'll tell you. We are..." Shimo stops talking.

"The three..." Tensia stops talking.

"Sinister Sisters!" Homina finished.

"And I am the Grim Reaper!" Grim Reaper introduced.

"The three Sinister Sisters?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Now then, Sinister Sisters, kill Ky and his friends!" Shimo commanded.

"Okay then. Bring it." Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

"It's so unfortunate that we have our sights set on you. Well, unfortunate for YOU. Tensia, Homina, let us show our might!" Shimo said.

"Right." Tensia said.

"You got it!" Homina said and the three sisters attack.

Shimo fires ice blasts while Tensia unleashes lightning bolts while Homina throws fire but the group dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Elena shoots magic bolts while Max bashes with his shield but Shimo teleports out of the way and then reappears behind Ky and delivers an ice swipe but Ky blocks with his Keyblade allowing Elena to whack with her staff getting Shimo but Tensia lightning punches Elena but Max uses Shield Missile at Tensia but Homina unleashes a huge fireball and throws it but Ky casts Blizzard to get Homina but Shimo takes the ice shards and then unleashes ice needles from the ground while Tensia shoots lightning beams but Max uses Cyclone while Elena throws magic bombs but Homina fire kicks but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by a Keyblade throw.

"This is bad, Sis..." Homina said.

"Hmph. So he has some fight in him. We're not giving in to this brat. Tensia, STRIKE!" Shimo ordered.

"With pleasure!" Tensia said as she casts a huge lightning bolt but the group dodge.

"Those freaks aren't bad, but we're not losing to them." Ky said.

"They're all powerful with their own magic. We should be careful." Elena said.

"Right." Max said.

Tensia unleashes another lightning strike but Ky and Elena cast Fire but Homina unleashes a stream of fire while Shimo unleashes a blizzard but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Max bashes with his shield but Shimo ice swipes while Tensia disappears and then reappears and delivers a lightning punch but Elena whacks with her staff followed by magic bombs but Homina fire kicks while Tensia lightning punches but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Blizzard but Shimo counters with her own ice spell and shoots an ice beam but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ky throws his Keyblade but Shimo throws ice daggers while Tensia shoots four lightning balls but Ky slide dashes followed by a slash edge but Shimo ice swipes but Elena casts Fire but Homina unleashes fireballs at the three to get them but Elena lifts the fireballs and throws them back at Homina who dodges while Tensia fires lightning beams while Shimo unleashes another blizzard but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a dash slash.

"UGH! You're tougher than I thought, Key boy! Guess we should stop toying with you already. Tensia, Homina, ATTACK!" Shimo ordered.

"Yes, Sis!" Homina said as she unleashes fire.

"You're dead!" Tensia said as she unleashes lightning.

Shimo unleashes her blizzard and their combined magic spells get the group but Ky attacks Homina with his Keyblade while Elena whacks Tensia with her staff while Max bashes Shimo with his shield but Shimo uses her magic to heal herself and her sisters while Homina unleashes a stream of fire while Tensia slams the ground unleashes a lightning shock wave but Ky slide dashes followed by a slash edge while Elena casts Blizzard while Max uses Cyclone but Shimo unleashes ice needles from the ground while Tensia lightning punches while Homina shoots fireballs but Elena throws magic bombs while Ky throws his Keyblade while Max uses Shield Missile but Homina disappears and reappears behind and delivers a fire kick but Elena whacks with her staff but Tensia unleashes three lightning bolts but Max uses Shield Boomerang but Tensia lightning punches but Max bashes with his shield and knocks Tensia down but Homina unleashes a stream of fire but Elena shoots magic bolts but Homina fire kicks but Elena whacks with her staff and knocks Homina down but Shimo unleashes her blizzard but Ky casts Fire but Shimo dodges and ice swipes but Ky edge slashes followed by a spin slash and he delivers his final attack on Shimo knocking her down.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe we lost to this brat!" Shimo said.

"I guess we were a little too overconfident." Homina said.

"Maybe." Tensia said.

"That's it! Grim Reaper, rea..." Shimo cuts herself off as she looks around. "Where is that bonehead?!" Shimo demanded.

"He must have left while we were fighting." Homina suggested.

"What?! Ohhhh, that useless...I knew he was not to be trusted! Fine! You win this time, you little brat! Next time we meet, you'll endure torment from the Sinister Sisters!" Shimo said as she disappears and Tensia and Homina follow her.

"What a bunch of pushovers. They didn't stand a chance." Ky said.

"Should we get back to finding the Black Xetis and the Heartless?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. We should be able to meet up with one of the teams Lord Hiruzen said." Ky said.

"Let's go find them." Max said.

Ky, Elena, and Max keep moving through the forest and they arrive at a new area of the forest which is an opened space.

_(Open Forest Space)_

While exploring around the opened forest they see Kakashi and his team which are the three children.

"Kakashi?" Ky asked.

"There you three are. What took you so long to get here?" Kakashi asked.

"We had trouble in our way. I'm guessing they're your team?" Ky asked looking at the three children.

"Yeah. We met already, but I didn't give ya my name. Name's Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage! Believe it!" Naruto introduced.

"More like Knucklehead ninja." The other boy said.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. Thanks again for helping us from before. Now it's our turn." Sakura said.

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha. Just stay outta my way." Sasuke said.

"Great to meet you guys. You saw any Heartless or Black Xetis yet?" Ky asked.

"Not yet, but..." Kakashi was cut off by Zombie Black Xetis appearing.

"I think we have our answer." Max said.

"Everyone get ready!" Ky said.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack with their arms but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Elena casts Fire while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Zombie Black Xetis throw their arms at the group but Naruto summons a clone of himself and they attack with punches and kicks while Sakura throws shurikens while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu but Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Kakashi uses Chidori but the Zombie Black Xetis dig into the ground and they rise to attack but Ky dash slashes while Elena throws magic bombs while Max uses Shield Missile but more Zombie Black Xetis appear.

"Ugh! C'mon! Give us a break!" Ky said but just then someone appears.

"Hold on!" Someone said and it's Tails who takes out a blaster and starts shooting multiple shots at the Zombie Black Xetis destroying them.

More Zombie Black Xetis try to attack Tails but Blaze appears and unleashes flames at the Black Xetis destroying every single one of the Black Xetis.

"I'm glad I'm not too late." Blaze said.

"Cool! A talking fox and a talking cat!" Ky said.

"Thanks for helping out." Max said.

"No problem. What are you guys doing out here?" Tails asked.

"We're hunting for Black Xetis and Heartless." Ky answered.

"So that's what those creatures are called. We've encountered some of them in this forest." Blaze said.

"You saw more of them?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but we have to fight them off. We're trying to get out of here." Tails said.

"Well, we're dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless right now. You two wanna help?" Elena asked.

"Hmm. I mostly prefer to work alone, but I suppose we can work together." Blaze said.

"I'm in." Tails said.

"Those two will just be in the way." Sasuke said.

"Who asked you?" Ky asked.

"They're lost and we should help them out." Max said.

"Thanks." Tails said.

"No problem. Name's Ky and these are Elena and Max. That's Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and the grumpy one's Sasuke." Ky said making Naruto chuckle at the last part making Sasuke nudge Naruto who nudges back.

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails introduced.

"I'm Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Okay. Before we move on with the next team, we should check to see if there are anymore Black Xetis or Heartless around." Ky said.

"That sounds like a good plan, Ky." Kakashi said.

"I agree." Sakura said.

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Let's move." Ky said as they head for the next area of the forest.

* * *

**Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed this one. What do you think of the story so far? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know what you think. Next time, Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, and Blaze have their Black Xeti hunt with Naruto and his friends, but find out that the Leaf Village is in trouble again and Ky will meet someone again. I'm out now. I'll see you in the next chapter. Goodbye for now.**


	10. Chapter 9: Protecting the Leaf Village

Chapter 9: Protecting the Leaf Village

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Team Seven continue their hunt for Black Xetis and Heartless by heading for the next area of the Leaf Forest but during their search the group see Heartless that look like ninjas and samurais.

"Which monsters are these?" Naruto asked.

"Those are Heartless." Ky answered taking out his Keyblade.

"If they're our enemy, then let's fight them." Blaze said.

The ninja Heartless dash slash at the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while followed by Blizzard while Ekena whacks with her staff followed by magic bolts while Max uses Cyclone but samurai Heartless slash with their katanas but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs but ninja Heartless disappear and throw shurikens but Naruto summons two clones of himself and they work together to perform a roundhouse kick while Sasuke slashes with his kunai followed by a powerful kick while Sakura throws explosive kunais but the ninja Heartless slash with her swords while samurai Heartless multi slash with their katanas but Kakashi uses Water Dragon Jutsu but samurai Heartless charge with their katanas but Ky slide dashes and then spin slashes with his Keyblade destroying the samurai Heartless and ninja Heartless.

"Those guys are out." Ky said.

"There are probably more around and the other teams will need your help, Ky." Kakashi said.

"We'll find them and give them a hand." Ky said.

"I should be able to help out by determining their location." Tails said.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I created this techno map for Blaze and I to get out of here." Tails answered taking his techno map.

"How can that help?" Sakura asked.

"Just leave this to me." Tails said as he determines the location with his techno map. "Aha! I got one! It's right after the area where we met." Tails said.

"Is that how it works?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah and I'll explain this later. Everyone else is fighting hard against these Heartless and Black Xetis." Tails said.

"We should hurry." Blaze said.

"You guys are right. Lead the way, Tails." Ky said.

"Hold on, Ky. This for what you're doing for us. This should help you." Kakashi said giving Ky and Elena Thunder magic.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Elena said.

"Okay. I'll lead you guys to where a team is located." Tails said.

"You guys coming along?" Ky asked.

"I suppose we should also help our comrades out. Remember to work together." Kakashi said.

"Got it!" Naruto said.

"Yes, sir." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Let's hurry." Max said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Team Seven leave the area they're in and they head for the next location on Tails' techno map still much to Team Seven's confusion but Tails explains a little how it works and they search the forest for the team that needs help against the Heartless and Black Xetis with Tails still in the lead and as they keep going Tails' techno map starts to go off.

"My techno map's going off. We're getting close." Tails said.

"Okay. Here we go." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Team Seven arrive at the next area of the Leaf Forest and they find four more people.

One is a boy with messy brown hair black eyes that have slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, nails that can become claws, red fang like tattoos on both cheeks, and wearing a grey hooded shirt with black furred cuffs, black pants, and the Leaf headband around his forehead.

With the first boy is a white furred small dog with dark brown ears and a dark brown nose.

The other is another boy with brown hair, wearing clothing that's covering almost everything except his eyes that are covered with sunglasses, and the Leaf headband around his forehead.

The third person is a girl with short dark blue hair, lavender pupil less eyes, wearing a cream colored hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and has fur around the cuffs, navy blue pants, and the Leaf headband around her neck like a choker.

The fourth and last person is a woman with long black hair, red eyes, wearing a red mesh armor blouse showing only the right sleeves, the Leaf headband around her forehead, and her hands and upper thighs are wrapped in bandages.

"You guys the next team?" Ky asked.

"So you're the boy Lord Hokage told us about." The woman said.

"That's him? He doesn't even look like a ninja!" The first boy said.

"Kiba, show some respect. If what Lord Hokage told us about this boy knowing these creatures are true, then he and his friends need to help us with this situation." The woman said.

"Besides, Ky's a better fighter than you can ever be, Dog boy." Naruto said.

"Shuddup!" Kiba snapped.

"Make me!" Naruto snapped back.

"Enough, Kiba." The second boy said in a monotone voice.

"N-Naruto i-is h-here to h-help us?" The girl asked while stuttering.

"Anyway, we're in fact here to help you find any Black Xetis and Heartless around this area." Ky said.

"Excellent. I'm Kurenai Yuhi, leader of Team Eight and this is my team, Kiba Inuzuka, his dog partner, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga." Kurenai introduced herself and Team Eight.

"Okay, Kurenai, let's go." Elena said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Team Seven, and Team Eight search the area for any Heartless or Black Xetis but just then Werewolf Black Xetis appear.

"U-Um, which a-are t-these?" Hinata asked.

"Black Xetis." Ky answered.

"They don't know their place." Blaze said.

"So those are the Black Xetis..." Kurenai said.

"Heh! Big deal! They don't scare me!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks.

"Don't get too cocky, Kiba." Shino said.

"Yeah. They're dangerous. Just remember Ky's here to help us." Sakura said.

"They're coming!" Max said.

"Get ready!" Ky said.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed bu Thunder while Elena throws magic bombs but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group but Max bashes with his shield while Tails fires lasers while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame kick but the Werewolf Black Xetis take out bones and attack with the bones but Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and they strike while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Sakura slashes with her kunai but Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Kiba and Akamaru charge at them in whirlwinds while Shino unleashes bugs at the Black Xetis and crush while Hinata palm strikes but the Werewolf Black Xetis get into berserk mode and attack in rage but Kurenai uses Genjutsu allowing Kakashi to use Chidori but Werewolf Black Xetis keep attacking but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a slash dash and destroys the Black Xetis.

"Woohoo! That was an awesome beatdown!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks.

"You do realize it's not over yet." Blaze said.

"There could be more around here." Elena said.

"You could be right. Hinata, check to see if there are anymore enemies around here." Kurenai said.

"O-Okay. Byakugan!" Hinata said activating her Byakugan and searches around. "T-There are s-some e-evil e-energy around here." Hinata said.

"That must be Black Xeti or Heartless. C'mon." Ky said as they head for the next area.

The group find Ninja Heartless creating havoc.

"Those are Heartless." Elena said.

"We have to get rid of them." Tails said.

"Prepare yourselves." Kakashi said.

The Ninja Heartless attack with their swords but Ky counters with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Elena casts Thunder but ninja Heartless disappear and then throw shurikens but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails tail swipes while Blaze spin flame attacks but the ninja Heartless dash slash but Naruto slashes with his kunai followed by a clone attack while Sasuke delivers punches followed by a powerful roundhouse kick while Sakura throws paper bombs but ninja Heartless disappear and then slash with their swords but Kiba and Akamaru attack with their combined combat while Shino throws a sphere of insects while Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists but ninja Heartless throw multiple shurikens but Kakashi uses Water Dragon Jutsu while Kurenai uses Genjutsu: Haze but the ninja Heartless keep attacking but Ky throws his Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts destroying the ninja Heartless.

"That should be it." Ky said but just then something is behind Hinata.

"Look out!" Naruto said as he destroys a ninja Heartless.

"T-Thank you, N-Naruto for s-saving me." Hinata said but two ninja Heartless attack the two but Ky attacks with his Keyblade destroying the two ninja Heartless.

"Good job. More should be around." Blaze said.

"Another team is gonna need our help now." Tails said.

"I'm sure Asuma and his team will need your help, Ky." Kurenai said.

"Tails, can you locate the next team?" Elena asked.

"Hold on." Tails said as he determines the location. "Okay. We should head this way." Tails said.

"Okay. Let's find the next team and help them out." Ky said.

"Kiba, Hinata, help Tails locate Team Asuma." Kurenai said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Team Seven, and Team Eight start to head for the next area of the Leaf Forest with Tails' techno map, Hinata's Byakugan, and Kiba's sense of smell to find the next team that will need help against the Heartless and Black Xetis and as they keep going Tails' techno map starts going off while Hinata spots something while Kiba gets a scent.

"We're almost there." Tails said.

"Yeah. I know that too." Kiba said.

"W-We're nearing the next l-location." Hinata said.

"Great. C'mon." Ky said as they keep going.

The group finally arrive at the other area of the forest and they find four more people.

One is a man with black hair, brown eyes, wearing the dark green sleeveless vest with a black outfit under it, the Leaf headband around his forehead, and has a cigarette in his mouth.

The other is a boy with black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, wearing a green lined mesh shirt with a grey jacket with green edges and circle and line on the sleeves and back over the mesh shirt, brown pants, the Leaf headband around his left arm, and loop earrings and he has a bored expression.

The other is another boy with a robust body, spiky brown hair, swirls on his cheeks, wearing a short sleeved haori over a white shirt, black shorts, a long white scarf around his neck, his Leaf headband is in a style that allows his hair to stick out two sides, and earrings, and his legs and arms are wrapped in bandages.

The last person is a girl with light blonde hair with a big bang covering her right eye and tied to a long ponytail, wearing a violet outfit, white arm warmers, earrings, and the Leaf headband around her waist.

"Hi. I know you guys are the other team." Ky said.

"Nice to meet you, kid. I'm Asuma and this is Team Ten, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Asuma introduced himself and his team.

"This is the boy who is gonna help us? He's...so...CUTE!" The girl named Ino said.

"What?!" Elena asked shocked.

"You can keep Sasuke, Sakura. I think I'll be having this boy." Ino said.

"Excuse me?! NO!" Elena yelled.

"You're not jealous, are you Elena?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not!" Elena answered.

"Who're you? His girlfriend?" Ino asked.

"Elena's NOT my girlfriend." Ky said.

"Then I can..." Ino was cut off by Elena.

"Out of the question!" Elena yelled.

"Anyway, you guys are gonna help us, right?" Choji asked.

"Yeah. My friends and I are gonna help you take care of the Black Xetis and Heartless in this area." Ky said.

"Great. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get outta here. This mission's starting to be a drag." The boy named Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, be nice! This boy's gonna help us!" Ino scolded.

"Just stay out of Ky's way." Elena warned.

"Why? I thought you're not his girlfriend." Ino said.

"Can we just focus? There are Black Xetis and Heartless and we have to get rid of them." Tails said.

"Tails is right. Let's find them and stop them." Max said.

"Okay. Ky, since you know about these Heartless and Black Xetis, you show how we deal with them." Asuma said.

"Got it." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Team Seven, Team Eight, and Team Ten search the next area and just then Bat Black Xetis appear.

"Black Xetis again." Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

"Those are the Black Xetis?" Choji asked.

"You know what to do." Blaze said.

"Yep. Let's do this thing!" Naruto said.

The Bat Black Xetis fly around the group and swipe with their wings but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Elena casts Thunder but the Bat Black Xetis keep flying and air dive but Max uses Shield Missile while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze unleashes a spiral fire but the Bat Black Xetis unleash sonic waves but Naruto summons one clone and they attack with a big shuriken while Sasuke delivers punches followed by a roundhouse kick while Sakura slashes with her kunai but Bat Black Xetis fly around again and air kick but Kiba and Akamaru use Passing Fang while Shino crushes one with his bugs while Hinata palm strikes but Bat Back Xetis unleash more sonic waves but Shikamaru throws explosive kunais while Choji makes his hands bigger and attacks while Ino throws poison flowers but Bat Black Xetis swipe with their wings but Kakashi uses Fireball Jutsu while Kurenai uses Genjutsu while Asuma slashes with his chakra blades but Bat Black Xeti unleashes another sonic wave but Ky throws his Keyblade and destroys it.

"That's more of those Black Xetis down, but we're gonna need to see if there are more around here." Ky said.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked bored.

"Hey! At least he knows what he's doing, Shikamaru!" Ino said.

"Let's go check again. We should be almost done." Tails said.

"Hopefully." Max said.

"Let's go see and then we'll inform Lord Hiruzen." Ky said as they head for the next area of the forest.

_(Forest of Trees)_

As Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Team Seven, Team Eight, and Team Ten keep searching for anymore Black Xetis or Heartless trees start to come to life and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade.

"What the heck?! Trees comin' to life?!" Naruto asked.

"Is this the Black Xetis' doing?" Shino asked.

"Don't know, but we have to fight them off." Elena said.

The trees attack but Ky and Elena cast Fire while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the trees attack with their branches but Tails throws bombs while Blaze uses a spin fire claw but the trees throws leaves but Naruto slashes with his kunai followed by a clone attack while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Sakura throws an explosive kunai but the trees attack with their branches again but Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists while Kiba and Akamaru attack with their combined combat while Shino uses a bug swipe but the trees unleash a storm of leaves but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu allowing Choji to to use Human Boulder while Ino throws flower bombs but the trees unleash roots from the ground but Kurenai uses Genjutsu: Haze allowing Kakashi to use Chidori while Asuma uses Burning Ash but the trees continue to attack but Ky throws his Keyblade at the trees while Elena throws magic bombs.

"This is getting annoying." Ky said and just then one of the trees attack but Ky casts Fire to defeat them. "Hope that's over." Ky said.

"Impressive, Keybearer." A voice said and the group see Grim Reaper.

"Did you make those trees come to life?" Elena asked.

"Of course I have. Why did you think I left while you were fighting against the Sinister Sisters? I knew you were on your little Heartless and Black Xeti hunt and I knew you would check this area so I brought these trees to life." Grim Reaper explained.

"Yeah well, your plan failed." Ky said.

"Is that what you think? I have also created a trap to keep you out of our way." Grim Reaper said as he slams his scythe to the ground and causes vines to appear under Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, and Blaze and the vines capture them all and are now trapped.

"Ky! Let them go!" Naruto demanded.

"Foolish mortals." Grim Reaper said as he commands the trees to unleash wind to blow the teams away from the area.

"You're a creep! You'll make you pay for that!" Ky yelled.

"Good luck, foolish boy. Those vines cannot be cut. Not even your Keyblade can break the vines so easily. Now then, if you will excuse me, I have a Keyhole to find and I believe it's somewhere close..." Grim Reaper said as he disappears.

"Crap! They're gonna find the Keyhole! When if it's in the village?!" Ky said.

"We have to get back and get to that Keyhole before Grim Reaper does." Max said.

"But how can we get out of these vines? They can't be cut and Ky's Keyblade is useless against them." Elena said.

"So what do we do?" Blaze asked.

"I dunno. I wish someone was here." Ky said.

"Chaos SPEAR!" A voice yelled and just then small light spears come flying at the vines destroying them.

Ky falls down from the now destroyed vines and he lands on the ground feet first and he sees Elena and Max on the ground as well.

"You two okay?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Elena answered.

"So am I." Max said.

"But where are Tails and Blaze?" Ky asked.

"We're over here." Tails said as he flies down while carrying Blaze with him.

"That was close. If that enemy was trying to kill us, then that failed." Blaze said.

"What was that? Who threw those things to destroy the vines?" Max asked.

"I did." A voice said and the group see a black hedgehog with red streaks on his spikes, arms, and legs, red eyes, wearing white gloves with one ring around each wrist, and grey, and black, and red hover shoes.

"Shadow!" Tails said.

"You know him?" Elena asked.

"Shadow's the ultimate life form created by Professor Gerald Robotnik fifty-years ago. He was created to try and find a cure for the professor's granddaughter, Maria Robotnik, who had an illness, but the government viewed Shadow as a threat to humanity and tried to get rid of him, but Maria sent Shadow to our world before she was shot down and Shadow was in a cold slumber until our enemy, Dr. Eggman discovered and released him to try and use him for world domination, but Shadow acts on his own." Tails explained.

"Dang. That's quite a story. Sorry, man." Ky said.

"Hmph. I really don't need your sympathy. The past is behind me now." Shadow said.

"You must have gotten sent here too after what happened." Tails said.

"So you also know of those monsters?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. Black Xetis and Heartless." Ky said.

"We're getting rid of them, but now we're separated from the teams because of Grim Reaper." Elena said.

"Where are the ninja teams?" Ky asked.

"We should try to find them." Blaze said.

"Think you can try to locate them with your techno map, Tails?" Elena asked.

"Let me determine their location." Tails said as he activates his techno map. "Okay, I can see two people. They're close by." Tails said.

"Let's start finding them." Ky said but just then he sees four more people.

One is a man with black hair that has a bowl cut style, wearing the dark green sleeveless vest with a green outfit under the vest, and orange leg protectors.

The other person is a boy with the same black bowl cut hair, wearing a dark green outfit, bandages on bot arms, orange leg protectors, and the Leaf headband around his waist.

The other person is a boy who looks almost like Hinata but with long brown hair, lavender pupil less eyes, wearing a collared shirt, wrappings on one side of his body, and the Leaf headband around his forehead.

The last person is a girl with brown hair tied to two short buns, wearing a Chinese themed clothing, and the Leaf headband around her forehead.

"That won't be necessary. My team and I will try to locate the teams." The man said.

"Who're you guys? Another ninja team?" Ky asked.

"I am the Might Gai and these are Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten. We're also assigned to assist you in fighting these unyouthful monsters in the forest." Gai said.

"Unyouthful?" Ky asked.

"Look, don't worry. We'll find the teams and we'll keep on..." Max was cut off by Black Xetis appear surrounding the group.

"Them again..." Ky said as he takes out his Keyblade.

"Oh, my gosh! That is the MOST interesting weapon I'm seeing!" Tenten said excited.

"Focus on the fight, Tenten." Neji said.

"You may lead the fight." Lee said.

"Just be careful." Ky said.

The Black Xetis attack the group but Ky and Elena cast Blizzard while Max uses Cyclone but the Black Xetis fight back but Shadow spin dashes while Tails throws bombs while Blaze fire drills but the Black Xetis keep striking back but Gai delivers punches followed by a nunchuku strike while Lee also delivers punches followed by his own nunchuku strikes and the delivers a hurricane kick while Neji attacks with his Gentle Fists while Tenten throws multiple kunais and then a spiked ball but more Black Xetis appear and attack again.

Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by an edge slash while Elena throws magic bombs while Max uses Shield Missile but the Black Xetis attack with their claws but Tails shoots three shots while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow multi spin kicks and then delivers a powerful punch but the Black Xetis attack with their chains but Gai delivers an air straight kick while Lee multi punches followed by an upper kick while Neji rotates around and unleashes multi palm strikes while Tenten attacks with a staff followed by an iron club followed by an iron ball and the group defeat all of the Black Xetis.

"Scum..." Shadow said.

"That was a terrific battle! I even broke a sweat!" Gai said.

"Now, let's..." Elena was cut off by a shaking sound.

"What happened?" Blaze asked and the group see smoke.

"Oh, no! The village is under attack again!" Ky said.

"Those unyouthful monsters must be responsible." Lee said.

"We gotta go back and help!" Ky said.

"What can you do? You're not even a Shinobi." Neji said.

"Did you not hear what the Hokage said, Neji?! This kid knows about those creatures and we're supposed to help him! He even defeated them with that awesome weapon!" Tenten scolded.

"If we don't hurry, then the village is gonna go down!" Elena said.

"That is why my team and I will find the others. You go to the village and fend off those monsters. We will meet with you and assist you as soon as we can." Gai said.

"I guess there's no choice...okay. Find the others and we'll help the village!" Ky said.

"That's the spirit! Team Gai, let's GO!" Gai said.

"We will help you when we can after we find the others." Lee said.

"Good luck." Tenten said.

"I doubt you'll even survive." Neji said and Team Gai leave.

"Let's hurry! Shadow, you wanna help?" Ky asked.

"Whatever is going on, I guess I'll help." Shadow said.

"C'mon!" Elena said and the group starts to move.

Meanwhile Sasuke is somewhere else in the Leaf Forest after being blown away by Grim Reaper along with the other teams and he doesn't see Naruto or Sakura anywhere but as he starts to move he hears something and he looks around.

"Who's there?!" Sasuke demanded with a kunai in his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to attack you. I'm just here to have a deal." A voice said.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke demanded and he sees what looks like a small turtle creature with red hair tied to a small ponytail, spikes on his shell, tiny claws, wearing one black band on each wrist, and a bib with fangs on it around his neck. "Who're you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey. I get to ask the questions here. I'm aware that you want revenge, right?" The turtle creature asked.

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you after revenge or not?" The turtle creature asked again.

"Why is that your business?" Sasuke asked.

"Because my boss has a deal for you." The turtle creature answered.

"Your boss? What deal?" Sasuke asked.

"We know that you want revenge against the killer of your clan. So the boss decided that you might have the strength to actually achieve that. If you agree to join my boss, we'll help you gain all the power you need to kill your killer." The turtle creature said.

"And if I refuse?" Sasuke asked.

"Why would you wanna do that? You said you want to kill whoever killed your clan. We're offering you a good opportunity to achieve it." The turtle creature said.

"What power do you have for me?" Sasuke asked.

"My boss will give it to you, but you'll have to do some things for him first." The turtle creature said.

"Where is your boss?" Sasuke asked.

"Follow me." The turtle creature said as he creates a dark portal and goes through it and Sasuke follows him.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow hurry through the forest to return to the village while fighting off Heartless in their way and after defeating the Heartless the group keep hurrying through the forest until they reach the gate and they enter the Leaf Village where they see Black Xetis attacking the village again and the villagers run in panic while the Leaf Shinobis try to fight them off.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ky said.

"We need to get rid of them and fast!" Elena said.

"This might be fun." Shadow said and the group attack the Black Xetis.

The Black Xetis attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by throwing his Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts while Max uses Shield Missile but the Black Xetis attack back but Tails throw bombs while Blaze throws fireballs while Shadow uses Chaos Spear but the Black Xetis keep fighting back but Ky casts Thunder while Elena casts Fire while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots three shots from his blaster while Blaze spin flame attacks while Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks and the group defeat the Black Xetis and they keep going through the village to fight off more Black Xetis.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow confront more Black Xetis and attack but the Black Xetis fight back with their abilities but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff while Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Blaze fire swipes while Shadow multi punches but the Black Xetis keep fighting back but just then Gai, Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten appear.

"What're you guys doing here? I thought you were finding the other teams." Ky said.

"We have! Now everyone is fighting as hard as they can! Let us assist you!" Gai said.

"Sounds good to me!" Ky said.

The Black Xetis attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Fire while Elena casts Thunder while Max bashes with his shield but the Black Xetis fire black beams but Tails throws bombs while Blaze attacks with her kicks followed by unleashing flames while Shadow uses Chaos Spear but the Black Xetis attack with their claws but Gai multi punches and the strikes with his nunchuku while Lee delivers a hurricane kick but the Black Xetis keep fighting back but Neji multi plm strikes while Tenten attacks with six kunais but the Black Xetis unleash chains to strike but Ky slide dashes and then casts Thunder while Elena shoots magic bolts and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"There's no end yet." Ky said and more Black Xetis appear.

"We'll fend them off!" Tenten said.

"We will not let these unyouthful monsters destroy this village. You must move on, Ky!" Gai said.

"I don't like leaving the fighting to anyone, but I need to find the Keyhole anyway." Ky said.

"Be careful." Elena said.

"Leave this to us!" Lee said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow continue to go through the village but they confront more Black Xetis.

"Outta our way!" Ky said.

"We're gonna help you!" A voice said and the group see Asuma, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino appear.

"How're you guys holding up after what happened?" Max asked.

"Don't worry about that. Let's take them out." Ino said.

The Black Xetis attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by spin slashing while Elena casts Fire while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Black Xetis attack with their chains but Tails shoots four shots while Blaze fire drills while Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks but the Black Xetis keep fighting back but Asuma attacks with his chakra blades while Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu allowing Choji to use Human Boulder but the Black Xetis shoots black beams but Ino uses Mind Transfer Jutsu to take over one of them and attacks the other Black Xetis but the Black Xetis attack with their claws but Ky throws his Keyblade while Asuma uses Burning Ash but the Black Xetis are about to attack again but Ky and Elena cast Blizzard while Shikamaru trows kunai bombs while Ino throws flower bombs while Choji punches with a big fist and they defeat the Black Xetis.

"At this rate, the entire village will be destroyed if we don't do something." Tails said.

"Which is why that you guys'll have to keep going and find out who is really responsible." Asuma said.

"Think you guys can handle them without us?" Ky asked.

"Trust us. We'll be okay." Choji said.

"Do what you gotta do and please stay alive for me, Ky." Ino said.

"This is just a drag. Just hurry and stop whoever's causing this already." Shikamaru said.

"Be careful." Blaze said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow keep moving through the village but more Black Xetis confront them.

"UGH! Leave us alone!" Ky said but just then Kurenai appears and unleashes her Genjutsu at the Black Xetis.

"Don't worry about these Black Xetis. Leave this to us." Kurenai said.

"But..." Ky was cut off by Kiba.

"You're helping us out and we're gonna protect the village too! Just go do what ya need to do, Ky!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks in agreement.

"What if..." Ky was cut off by Shino.

"Still dealing with these Black Xetis as you have something important to do will lead to the fall of this village. Go now and we'll handle this." Shino said.

"B-Besides, w-we can't go b-back when the village is in trouble." Hinata said.

"I hate this, but...okay. Just be careful against them." Ky said.

"We'll be fine, Ky. Hurry." Kurenai said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow hurry through the village but just then they hear a loud thud and then see smoke coming from a building.

"That's the Hokage mansion!" Max said.

"Crap! Not there too!" Ky said.

The group hurry to the Hokage mansion while fighting off Black Xetis in their way and they continue on to the Hokage mansion as fast as they can and then they finally arrive at the mansion and enter the office to search for Hiruzen but another loud thud is heard.

"It's coming from the roof." Blaze said.

"Whatever is going on, we need to get there." Shadow said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

_(Hokage Mansion Roof)_

The group arrive at the rooftop of the mansion and there they see Hiruzen fighting against what looks like Tortus but Tortus is gaining the upper hand and Hiruzen is injured during the fight.

"C'mon, ya old fart! I know you're lying! Tell me where that Keyhole is!" Tortus demanded as he delivers a punch at Hiruzen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiruzen said.

"Stop playing stupid!" Tortus yelled as he kicks Hiruzen. "Look at yourself! You're supposed to be the Hokage and you're WEAK! I'm in no mood to play games with you anymore, old fart! Talk! Where is that Keyhole?!" Tortus demanded.

"There is no such thing. It's not here." Hiruzen said.

"That's it! I'm gonna eat you!" Tortus said as he unleashes one of his tongues from his palms.

"No you won't!" Ky said and Tortus turns to see the group.

"You leave Lord Hiruzen alone and get out of here, you masked freak!" Elena yelled.

"Well, well. If it isn't that punk Keybearer and the stupid girl. Looks like you got some new pets." Tortus said. "It's kinda disappointing really. I thought the Sinister Sisters and the Grim Reaper took care of you, but I guess I'm wrong." Tortus added.

"We're not telling you again! Leave now!" Tails demanded.

"Look at you being threats. That's so cute. I was gonna devour that old fart, but since you're here, I'm gonna settle my unfinished business." Tortus said.

"Funny. I was actually gonna beat you to a pulp this time." Ky said.

"It's on now, brat!" Tortus said as he takes off his cloak showing him being shirtless and then takes off his mask showing his face that only has one eye with a slit pupil, razor sharp teeth, and has red hair. "I wonder who I should eat first. So much to choose, so little time." Tortus said as he sticks his tongue out like a snake and it's another black tongue with red stripes.

"Okay, that's creepy..." Ky said.

"I'm curious what he can do." Shadow said.

"Oh, you'll find out." Tortus said as his slithering tongues appear from his palms while his palm eyes open.

"You think you can beat us? You can't beat us down!" Elena said.

"We'll make sure of that!" A voice said and Naruto appears.

"Naruto!" Ky said.

"I'm gonna help ya out!" Naruto said.

"Oh, more food. Good. The Sinister Sisters were a joke, but I'm a threat." Tortus said.

"Talking big won't do you any good." Blaze said.

"We also know about teamwork!" Tails said.

"We should watch ourselves. He can be very dangerous." Elena said.

"Got it! Let's beat this freak down!" Ky said.

"Here I come!" Tortus said as he uses one of his hand's tongues to lash at the group.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

The group dodge the tongue lash attack but Tortus lashes another tongue attack but Ky attempts to attack the tongue with his Keyblade but Tortus counters with his other tongue from his mouth to get Ky but Tails shoots five shots to get Tortus and he gets knocked back but Tortus recovers from the attack and tries to grab Tails with his hands' tongues but Naruto slashes the tongues with his kunai and then summons a clone to attack with punches while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Tortus dodges and attacks in a snaky like manner by slithering and crawling and starts attacking Shadow and Naruto with snake like moves followed by a tongue whip but Shadow dodges each strike and strikes back with punches followed by a spin kick while Elena throws magic bombs while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Max uses Shield Missile but Tortus bends his back backward and then delivers snaky like kicks and then lashes with his tongues but Ky delivers an edge slash while Naruto summons two clones and they attack with kunais followed by a roundhouse kick but Tortus crawls back from the group and then multi lashes with his tongue.

"Sheesh, this guy's a threat." Naruto said.

"Is that all you can do? I've seen better." Tortus said as he attacks with his normal tongue but Elena whacks with her staff.

"We can try to keep getting him as long as we don't get too careless." Elena said.

"Watch his movements and then strike." Blaze said.

Naruto attacks with his kunai followed by a clone attack while Blaze attacks with ballet like moves followed by a spinning fire attack but Tortus twists his upper body around to dodge their attacks and starts attacking the two with his hands' tongues followed by a somersault kick making him turn his back giving Ky an opportunity to attack Tortus but another eye with a slit pupil opens on Tortus' back and another mouth opens as well and lashes its tongue out to get Ky who dodges and casts Fire burning the tongue but Tortus' back shoots what looks like a slim ball at Ky but Max blocks with his shield and then uses Cyclone while Elena casts Thunder while Tails throws bombs but Tortus back whips with his hands' tongues to try to knock them back but Naruto attacks with punches followed by another clone attack but Tortus twists his body around to dodge him but Shadow sin dashes and then delivers a spin kick while Blaze delivers a fire kick knocking Tortus down but Tortus slithers away and then attacks with his mouth tongue but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Max bashes with his shield but Tortus attacks by twisting his arms to get the ground followed by a snaky spin kick but Naruto uses Demon Wind Shuriken but Tortus bends his back backward again to dodge the shuriken attack but Ky spin slashes.

"Hahahahaha! Are any of you having fun yet?" Tortus asked.

"Not so far." Shadow answered.

"You're just toying with us!" Naruto said.

"I'll admit, you do have some fight in you, kid. I guess you are a threat after all." Tortus said.

"C'mon. Let's have more fun." Ky said.

"Your move, boy." Tortus said and Ky casts Blizzard while Elena casts Fire.

Tortus crawls to avoid Ky's and Elena's attacks and then spin whips with his tongues followed by a laser beam attack from his face eye but Naruto summons three clones and they all strike while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by flame kicks followed by a fire drill but Tortus dodges and lashes at Blaze but Tails throws bombs and then tail swipes but Tortus gets on all fours and crawls at Tails to try and get him but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang to knock Tortus back allowing Ky to throw his Keyblade while Shadow throws multiple Chaos Spears getting Tortus but Tortus recovers from their attacks and opens another eye with a slit pupil on his chest while another mouth opens on his stomach disgusting the group even more and Tortus' stomach tongue lashes at the group but Ky slashes with his Keyblade while Naruto slashes with his kunai while Elena whacks with her staff but Tortus twists his upper body again and starts spinning while whipping with his hands' tongues to get the group but Elena lifts Tortus allowing Naruto and his clones to attack while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots four shots but Tortus's face eye and chest eye shoot lasers at the group.

The group dodge but Tortus uses his back eye to shoot a laser but Shadow multi punches at Tortus followed by a spin kick but Tortus slithers away and then crawls at Shadow to strike him with snaky moves but Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Naruto punches followed by kicks but Tortus grabs Naruto with his stomach tongue and starts throwing Naruto but Ky slashes with his Keyblade to cut the tongue and frees Naruto but Tortus' back tongue lashes at Ky who dodges and Blaze shoots fireballs while Elena casts Thunder but Tortus attacks with his face tongue but Max uses Shield Missile while Shadow spin dashes while Naruto throws kunais but Tortus slithers away and then attacks with his snaky moves followed by another tongue lash from one of his hand tongues but Tails shoots five shots while Blaze spin fire attacks while Shadow flip kicks but Tortus shoots lasers from his eyes but Naruto and his clones deliver punches while Max uses Shield Missile while Elena casts Blizzard but Tortus multi lashes with his tongues but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then slide dashes and delivers his final attack on Tortus knocking him back.

"Impressive, kid. All of you. You're not bad." Tortus said as he gets up with his upper body still bent but he straightens himself. "You may have won the fight, but this is only the beginning. I think you're not strong enough to fight the darkness." Tortus said.

"We'll see about that." Ky replied.

"I'll let you go, but the next time we meet, I'll devour you all." Tortus said as he disappears.

"Lord Hiruzen, are you okay?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I thank you all for what you have done for the Leaf Village." Hiruzen said.

"I don't think the Black Xetis are here anymore." Tails said and Kakashi arrives.

"Good. You got rid of the Black Xetis. Nice job." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei, did you find Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"No. He's not in the forest anymore." Kakashi answered.

"Maybe the Heartless or the Black Xetis taken him for some reason. We can find him." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky." Naruto said.

"For your efforts, Ky, I shall reveal the location of the Keyhole as promised." Hiruzen said.

"Great. Where is it?" Ky asked.

"Behold." Hiruzen said as he performs hand signs and then performs a jutsu at the Hokage Monument and a Keyhole is now revealed. "The Keyhole is here. Seal it, Keybearer." Hiruzen said.

"Got it." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to seal the Keyhole saving the Ninja World from the darkness.

"It is done." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Meanwhile in the dark room the villains watch the projection of the group in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"That brat has discovered one of the Keyholes. The Black Xetis failed to destroy that world." The female blue scaled reptile said.

"The boy is starting to become a problem indeed." The raven said.

**"Fear not. It will take him more than ages to find the rest. He remains unaware of our plan." **The red robed figure said.

"Yes. The Prince of Light and the pieces of the Light Crystal and the pieces of the Dark Gem. They still must be discovered in ordered to complete our goal for all the worlds." Zervik said and then he turns to Kaos. "Kaos, I believe you should have the pleasure of encountering Ky. I think you should go out and have some fun with him." Zervik said.

"About time, Master. I've been itchin' to bring pain to someone all day. I'll make Ky wish he was never born. This'll be interesting to see how his journey's making him so far since his world went bye-bye and after Nex double-crossed him." Kaos said.

"Win or lose, I should still study up on our new enemy." Zervik said.

Just then the turtle creature from before appears.

"I'm back and I brought him like you asked. I also brought the Light Crystal piece." The turtle creature said handing out a blue small shard and gives it to the red robed figure.

**"Excellent. Bring the boy to me." **The red robed figure said and Sasuke appears from the shadows. **"Welcome, child. I have something for you if you are willing to do something for me first." **The red robed figure said.

Meanwhile at the Leaf Village Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow are at the village gate with the ninja teams.

"So you guys are gonna leave now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. More people are gonna need our help." Ky answered.

"Are you guys gonna come back? It'd be awesome to see you guys again." Naruto said.

"Of course we're gonna meet again, Naruto. I'll also find Sasuke and bring him back. I promise." Ky said.

"Please do. Thanks for everything, Ky." Sakura said.

"You're pretty awesome for a non-ninja. Hope we see ya again." Kiba said and Akamaru barks in agreement.

"Good luck on your journey." Shino said.

"T-Thank you for h-helping us, K-Ky. P-Please come back again." Hinata said.

"It's a shame you have to go. At least you'll come back. I'm hoping for a date sometime." Ino said.

"Maybe when you get back, we can find somethin' to eat instead of dealing with any dangerous situation." Choji said.

"Try not to get yourself into trouble with those Black Xetis. They're already a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Please do return, Ky. I look forward to have a spar with you someday!" Lee said.

"Even for someone who is not a Shinobi, I suppose you aren't bad. Still, I think you're not strong enough to deal with whatever destiny you have." Neji said.

"When we meet again, you'd better tell me more about this Keyblade and show me how to wield one." Tenten said.

"It was great meeting you all. See ya guys next time and take care!" Ky said and the group leave the Leaf Village. "So, Tails, Blaze? You two wanna come along?" Ky asked.

"I'd like to come with you, Ky." Tails said.

"I suppose I can. I feel that we're gonna work well together." Blaze said.

"Shadow?" Ky asked.

"Normally, I don't work with others that often, but I guess this can be interesting." Shadow said.

"Then it's settled." Elena said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said as they move through the forest until Ky uses his Keyblade to summon another portal. "Onward to a new world." Ky said.

"We're ready to go." Max said.

"C'mon." Elena said and the group enter the portal and they leave the Ninja World.

* * *

**Wow. Just...wow. I did NOT expect this to be THIS long! What the hell? Oh, well. I hope this was enjoyable. This is actually getting fun to do. Next time, Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow arrive at a new world and meet a new friend. Thank you all for reading. I shall see you all in the next chapter. Bye for now.**


	11. Chapter 10: Hunting Dragon Eggs

Chapter 10: Hunting Dragon Eggs

At the darkest room Nex is looking at the crystal ball again and Zervik is with him again and the Sinister Sisters inform Zervik of their failure to kill Ky.

"So Ky and his new friends defeated you three?" Zervik asked.

"How pathetic. You three can't even kill a fly." Nex said.

"Yes. Please forgive us, Lord Zervik. This Ky kid is as strong as we thought." Shimo said.

"Very well then. Grim Reaper failed to destroy him too." Zervik said and Tortus arrives.

"I'm sorry for leaving without orders, Lord Zervik." Tortus said.

"At least you realize that Ky can be a threat, but I still must know how much of a threat he is. You did good, Tortus, but next time, leave under my orders." Zervik said.

"Of course." Tortus said.

"I'm going to continue finding more pieces of the Dark Gem. They may be hidden in different worlds, but they will be discovered." Nex said as he leaves the room.

"You do that, Nex. You three best rest up after your fight with the boy." Zervik said.

"Yes, my lord." Shimo said as she, Tensia, and Homina vanish out of the room.

Meanwhile after Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow leave the Ninja World are now back in the space area.

"Time to visit a new world." Ky said.

"But which world are we going to next?" Max asked.

The group search around to see what world to go to next.

"I suggest we go to this one." Blaze suggested pointing at another world with a plain, a garden, a lake, and a mountain with a palace.

"That sounds good. Let's go." Ky said as he points his Keyblade at the selected world and shoots the beam of light and creates another portal and the group go for the portal to the next world.

The portal appears in what looks like a grassy plain and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow fly out of the portal before it disappears and as they arrive Ky and Elena have changed forms.

Ky is now a white dragon with blue horns, blue wings, blue spikes on his back, a blue belly, and is still wearing his gold and crystal key necklace.

Elena is now a pink dragon with violet horns, violet wings, violet spikes on her back, a violet belly, and is still wearing her ruby amulet.

"Hey! We're dragons!" Ky said.

"But why is it that we transformed and you four didn't?" Elena asked Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow.

"Gee, I honestly don't know." Max answered unsure scratching his head.

"I guess the portal must have had a magical effect on you two while we were coming to this world, but nothing happened to us so we didn't transform." Tails suggested.

"But WE transformed." Ky said.

"Yeah. We can see that." Shadow said.

"Let's have a look around here. There might be Heartless and Black Xetis around here." Blaze said.

"Good idea." Ky said.

_(World of Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds)_

_(Field Theme: World of Dragons)_

_(Sunrise Spring)_

The group start to move but Ky and Elena are having trouble moving.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"This is harder on four legs." Ky answered.

"We're never gonna get used to this." Elena said.

"You two might as well start practicing." Blaze said.

"I know a trick to it. Here, I'll show you guys." Max said showing Ky and Elena how to move on four legs and the two are starting to get the hang of this.

"This is much better. Thanks, Max. Now we can get moving." Ky said.

"That's great." Tails said.

The group start to move around the grassy plain but as they keep moving the group see what looks like a rainbow coming down to where they're walking much to the group's confusion.

"Why is a rainbow coming down at us?" Elena asked.

"Look." Ky said pointing at the rainbow revealing a figure wearing a purple hooded cloak.

"Heartless?" Max suggested.

"Or maybe a Black Xeti?" Shadow asked.

"I dunno. The cloak may by purple, but I don't think we're gonna get a welcome here." Ky said as the figure walks over to the group.

"Don't tell me you two are also in charge of rescuing the eggs." The figure said and it's a female voice. "This is just pathetic. Look, you two, as I have already told that purple dragon, if you know what's good for you two, you and your friends better crawl back to whatever hole you came through. The eggs belong to us now and you'll never be able to find them. If you do happen to find an egg, then our expertly trained armies will dispose of you and take them back." The female figure said confusing the group.

"What eggs?" Max asked.

"And what kind of threat are you making?" Ky asked.

"I'm talking about the dragon eggs the Rhynocs stole and I'm warning you all that this place is not safe for small dragons, dogs, foxes, cats, and hedgehogs." The female figure said.

"We can look after ourselves." Ky said.

"Whatever. If I find you here again, I'm going to be VERY angry and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry." The female figure said as she disappears by a rainbow.

"Who was that?" Tails asked.

"I don't even know. I suppose we can try and find those eggs she said since they're stolen." Elena said.

"Good idea. Let's go." Ky said.

The group continue on through the plain but as they keep going Tails sees something on a rock and it looks like an egg so he runs to it and the others follow him.

"This must be one of the dragon eggs that figure said." Tails said.

"We should take it and bring it to whoever this egg belongs to." Max suggested as he walks to the egg but just then Heartless that look like rhino creatures appear.

"Hmph. More Heartless scum." Shadow said.

"We know the drill." Ky said summoning his Keyblade.

"I agree." Elena said taking out her staff.

_(Battle Theme: A Hero's Tail)_

The Heartless attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder while Elena casts Blizzard while Max uses Cyclone but the Heartless charge at the group with their horns but Tails throws bombs while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a spin flame attack followed by a flame kick while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows but the Heartless keep fighting back but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a fire breath attack while Elena uses Magic Bombs while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails tail swipes while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks and the group defeat the Heartless and Max takes the egg.

"Who does this egg belong to anyway?" Blaze asked.

"We'd better find its owner. C'mon." Ky said and the group continue to explore the plain but then the purple cloaked figure from before appears.

"What do you want now?" Elena asked.

"I warned you already. This place is not safe for small dragons, dogs, foxes, cats, and hedgehogs." The purple cloaked figure said.

"And WE told you this already, we can look after ourselves." Shadow replied.

"Try looking after THIS." The purple cloaked figure replied back as she throws a powerful blast at the group but Ky deflects it with his Keyblade back at her.

"I'd suggest you go back to witch school. You don't have a chance against us." Ky said.

"Ha! You won't be so lucky next time!" The purple cloak figure said as she disappears.

"Already, she's getting on my nerves." Elena said.

"Let's get back to finding the owner." Max said.

The group keep moving through the plains searching for an owner of the egg they found while also looking out for Heartless or Black Xetis but as they keep exploring they arrive at a forest and there they see four creatures.

One is a purple dragon with yellow horns, yellow wings, yellow spikes on his back, and a yellow belly.

The other creature is a small yellow dragonfly.

The third creature is a cheetah.

The fourth and last creature is a kangaroo.

The four creatures find another egg that's similar to the egg the group just found.

"Hey look! We found another egg!" The purple dragon said.

"Score! That's probably the last egg here." The cheetah said.

"I reckon there are other eggs in Midday Gardens." The kangaroo said and the group arrives.

"Hey! Those two are dragons too!" The purple dragon said.

"I'm Ky and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow." Ky introduced himself and the group.

"Does this egg belong to you guys?" Max asked showing them the egg.

"Yeah! That's one of the eggs we're looking for! Thanks!" The purple dragon said.

"No problem." Tails said.

"Are there other eggs all over?" Blaze asked.

"I'm sure there are. Those eggs were stolen by the Sorceress and I've been sent to find and bring them back." The purple dragon said.

"And we're helpin'." The kangaroo added.

"Is it okay if we help?" Elena asked.

"Sure. We need all the help we can get." The purple dragon said. "I'm Spyro by the way and this is my companion, Sparx." Spyro introduced himself and Sparx.

"Name's Hunter." Hunter introduced.

"My name's Shelia." Shelia introduced.

"Okay then. Let's start searching for eggs." Ky said and they move through the forest.

Meanwhile in a room that looks like a thrown room the female blue reptile from before is sitting on a throne while the purple cloaked female figure is here kneeling in front of her and the turtle creature from before is at the blue reptile's side.

"Listen carefully, you stupid girl! Why haven't you disposed of that infernal dragon?!" The female blue reptile demanded.

"I tried to scare him off, Your Highness, but he's just not afraid of anything. There are two more dragons I explained, but they're probably still looking for eggs." The purple cloaked figure answered.

"Honestly! Why have I been training you all these years?! USE SOME MAGIC!" The female blue reptile ordered.

"Forget this. I'll just send a Black Xeti to destroy them. I don't want either of you to trouble yourselves. I'll destroy those punks and the eggs back in no time." The turtle creature said.

"These eggs can't be this much trouble." The female purple cloaked figure said.

Meanwhile the group continue on through the forest until they reach the end and they stumble upon a different area.

"This is it. Midday Gardens." Shelia said.

"Let's start looking for eggs." Spyro said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said as he enters Midday Gardens and the others follow him.

_(Midday Gardens)_

The group arrive at Midday Gardens and they begin searching for eggs but as they start searching Heartless appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Spyro breathes fire defeating the Heartless and they continue on but as they continue Max notices something.

"What's going on over there?" Max asked and everyone turns to see what Max is looking at.

"Let's go see." Ky said.

The group go to what Max sees and as they arrive they see a penguin wearing a soldier helmet and a jetpack with rocket launchers on his back in a cage and standing next to the cage is a brown bear wearing a suit, a monocle, and carrying a bag.

"Why is a penguin in a cage?" Tails asked.

"Because this naughty bird was setting off rockets in the poor Sorceress' lair and I'm being paid a fortune of keeping him locked up." The bear answered.

"Let him go, Moneybags!" Spyro demanded.

"Ah, my good friend, Spyro. I wish I could release him, but there is a small fee." Moneybags said.

"How much?" Max asked.

"700 gems." Moneybags answered.

"Fine." Spyro said giving Moneybags 700 gems.

"Heh, heh. What a sucker...oh, I mean, it's a far, far better thing you do today, Spyro than you have ever done and well...so forth, ect., you get the idea." Moneybags said.

"You're an idiot." Elena said as Moneybags releases the penguin from the cage and he flies to the group.

"Thank you for releasing me. I am Sgt. Byrd and I'm awaiting orders now." Sgt. Byrd said.

"Uh, we're not really your commanding officers." Tails said.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Sgt Byrd." Shelia said.

"Hey, what're those things?" Ky asked.

"These are the state of the art rocket launchers." Sgt. Byrd answered.

"And you didn't bother using them to escape because...?" Shadow asked.

"Because I have limited ammunition and I want to conserve them...for THIS!" Sgt. Byrd said as he turns to Moneybags and shoots rockets at Moneybags sending him away.

"Nice." Spyro said.

"Say, where did you three come from? I thought dragons only did for a thousand years or something." Sgt. Byrd said.

"What do you mean?" Ky asked.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention that dragons used to rule this world a thousand years ago, but then all of the sudden they left." Shelia said.

"Dragons used to live in this world?" Blaze asked.

"Yes and when the dragons left this world, all the magic left with them." Shelia explained.

"There was magic here?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. While the dragons lived here, the magic was all around this world, but now it's all dried up ever since the dragons left." Shelia said.

"That's terrible." Max said.

"Indeed." Sgt Byrd said.

"Well, the rumors of our extinction is slightly exaggerated. The dragons and I are living in the other side of the world." Spyro said.

"I'm guessing that's where the eggs were stolen from?" Ky asked.

"Yep." Spyro answered.

"Well, if you need assistance, I'll be more than happy to help you." Sgt Byrd said.

"Thanks." Tails said.

"Let's keep looking for eggs." Blaze said.

The group start searching Midday Gardens for eggs and Sgt. Byrd spots an egg on a hill so he uses his jetpack to fly up and takes the egg while Tails spots another egg in a cave and he takes the egg and the group continue to search Midday Gardens until Ky finds another egg in the lake and so he swims in it and takes the egg.

"There are probably more eggs left to find here." Spyro said and he finds an egg. "Hey! Another one!" Spyro said as he runs to the egg but Shadow feels uneasy.

"Don't touch it!" Shadow called but as Spyro was about to touch the egg a giant Black Xeti that looks like a two-headed dinosaur emerges from the ground.

"Whoa! What is that thing?!" Hunter asked.

"That's a Black Xeti!" Elena answered taking out her staff.

"Let's get rid of it and rescue that egg." Ky said taking his Keyblade.

"Right." Spyro said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

The Black Xeti known as Spikisaurus attacks the group by slamming its tail at them and summoning spikes from the ground attempting to attack the group but Ky casts Fire while Elena casts Thunder while Spyro breathes fire but Spikisaurus bites at the three with one of its heads but Max bashes its head with his shield while Tails shoots two shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Spikisaurus curls itself into a ball and spikes grow around its body and rolls at the group but they dodge and it keeps rolling but Shadow spin dashes while Ky rams at it with his horns knocking it back and now it's dazed.

"Now's our chance! Strike!" Ky said.

Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff while Max uses Shield Missile while Tails tail swipes while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches followed by a spin kick while Spyro attacks with his horns but Spikisaurus recovers itself and shoots spikes at the group but Ky blocks them with his Keyblade while Spyro breathes fire but Spikisaurus slams its tail again and more spikes pop from the ground but the group run from the spikes and Elena casts Blizzard and then whacks with her staff but Spikisaurus grows spikes on its body to protect itself making Elena back off but Tails throws bombs while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but Spikisaurus curls itself into a ball again.

"Here we go again..." Max said.

"I got this." Spyro said.

Spikisaurus starts rolling at the group but Spyro charges with his horns to knock the Black Xeti back but Spikisaurus shoots spikes at the group but Blaze shoots fireballs while Max uses Cyclone while Elena shoots multi magic bolts but Spikisaurus tail whips at Blaze, Max, and Elena but Shadow home attacks at Spikisaurus and delivers a powerful kick allowing Spyro to breathe fire while Ky attacks with his Keyblade knocking it down but it uses the other head to bite at the group but Elena whacks the head with her staff while Blaze delivers a flame swipe and Ky casts Thunder but Spikisaurus gets up and unleashes more spikes at the group who dodge and Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by breathing fire and Spyro breathes fire as well trying to knock Spikisaurus again but it gets back up.

"Why won't it just stay down?" Hunter asked.

"Back off, Black Xeti creep!" Ky said and Spikisaurus attacks with its spikes again.

Just then electricity appears out of nowhere and attacks Spikisaurus and Spikisaurus was about to shoots spikes at whoever shot electricity but then a lightning bolt appears from the sky and it strikes Spikisaurus destroying the Black Xetis.

"Who just did that?" Spyro asked.

"I dunno." Ky said as he sees a yellow creature that looks like a mouse with straight ears, brown stripes on its back, red cheeks, and a tail that has a shape of a lightning bolt. "What is that?" Ky asked walking over to the mouse creature.

"Pika." The mouse creature said.

"Hi, there, little guy. What're you doing out here?" Ky asked.

"Pika." The mouse creature said.

"Uh, thanks for the help there." Ky said.

"Pika." The mouse creature said nodding its head.

"What is that?" Elena asked and Tails activates his device.

"It says here this creature is a Pikachu. It's an electric mouse Pokemon. Because it's an electric type, it can unleashes electricity from its cheeks. It's normally shy around others and will attack if pestered." Tails explained.

"It doesn't look annoyed. It just looks cute." Elena said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Shadow said.

"Well, thanks for your help, Pikachu. You watch out for anymore Black Xetis or Heartless, okay?" Ky said.

"C'mon. Let's make sure if there are anymore eggs around here." Spyro said.

The group start to move but Pikachu starts following them.

"Uh, don't attack us please. We didn't even hurt you." Ky said and Pikachu walks over to Ky.

"Pikachu." Pikcahu said.

"I think it wants to come with you, Ky." Tails said.

"I don't think that...wait, how do you know it wants to come with me?" Ky asked.

"Well, it looks like it wants to come with you." Tails said.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu said nodding its head.

"What do you guys think?" Ky asked.

"Well, it did help us get rid of that Black Xeti." Elena said.

"And from the looks of it, I think it likes you." Shelia said.

"Okay. You can come along." Ky said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"But I'm not gonna call you Pikachu all the time. I think you need a name." Ky said and he starts to think. "How 'bout...Storm?" Ky suggested.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered liking the name.

"I think he likes that name." Blaze said.

"Okay then, Storm. Welcome to the team. Ya wanna help us find some eggs?" Ky asked.

"Pika! Pika!" Storm said nodding its head.

"Great. C'mon." Ky said.

The group start to move again but then a rainbow is coming down.

"Oh, no..." Elena said and it's the same female purple cloaked figure.

"What do you want now?" Spyro asked.

"Okay. You dragons may have destroyed that Black Xeti Bowser Jr. sent, but you haven't the slightest idea what other dangers lie ahead of you. I suggest you stop what you're doing and high tail it back home while you still can. I'm telling you this for your own good." The female purple cloaked figure said.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"And why tell us to leave 'for our own good' if you're working for the Sorceress?" Spyro asked.

"My name is Bianca and why I'm telling you this doesn't concern you. Just go." Bianca said as she disappears by another rainbow.

"What's the point in telling us to leave if she won't tell us?" Max asked.

"Who cares. We need to keep searching for eggs." Ky said.

The group continue searching Midday Gardens for anymore eggs until Ky and Storm find another egg in the middle of flowers and so the two go through the flowers and take the egg while Elena and Spyro see an egg on a ledge so Spyro glides across and Elena tries to do the same thing and they take the egg and the group continue to search but Heartless appear to attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena casts Thunder while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots three shots while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Storm unleashes electricity while Spyro breathes fire and they defeat the Heartless and continue to search for eggs but they don't see anymore.

"I think there's no more eggs around here." Ky said.

"Perhaps there are more eggs hidden in Evening Lake." Sgt. Byrd suggested.

"Let's try there." Spyro said.

"I know the way. Follow me." Sgt. Byrd said as he takes off and the group follow him.

The group follow Sgt. Byrd out of Midday Gardens and they stumble upon a different area that has water and there is a boat and so they get on the boat and start sailing through the water and after a few minutes of sailing they arrive at a different area.

"Evening Lake is just up ahead." Shelia said.

"Indeed. Let's go." Sgt. Byrd said.

_(Evening Lake)_

The group arrive at Evening Lake but as they start searching they see the turtle creature.

"What the? Who are you?" Ky asked.

"So you're the pest that has been taking the eggs back and causing trouble for us." The turtle creature said. "Those eggs belong to the Sorceress and she doesn't like idiots like you to take things from her." The turtle creature added.

"Those eggs belong to the dragons." Spyro said.

"Not anymore. You're all too stupid to figure out why the Sorceress needs these eggs." The turtle creature said.

"We'll find out." Ky said and Storm Pikachus in agreement.

"Please. You're gonna die soon." The turtle creature said.

"Just get out of here before we beat you." Shadow said.

"Hmph. I'm not scared of any of you." The turtle creature said.

"We'll see." Spyro said as he breathes fire but the turtle creature dodges.

"Fools. Have fun with your egg hunt. It won't last long anyway." The turtle creature said as he leaves.

"I have no idea who that was, but I hope he stays out of our way." Elena said.

"I have a feeling that won't be possible." Ky said.

"We should start looking for eggs here." Max said.

The group start searching for eggs in Evening Lake but Max falls into the water and Ky has an idea and so he dives into the water and swims in it to find anymore eggs and it turns out there are four eggs in the water so he and Max take the four eggs and return to the surface and they start searching again until Tails finds an egg on a tower so he flies up to the tower and takes the egg and they continue until Ky decides to find more eggs in the water so he, Elena, and Spyro go into the water and they find more eggs and they keep searching until they swim to a different area and there they see Moneybags again and at his side is another cage and it's holding a giant white furred yeti.

"Now what do you have, Moneybags?" Spyro asked.

"Hehehehe. The Sorceress has her prize on her hands here. It even took two-dozen Rhynocs to capture this dimwitted furball. You'd better believe he won't come out cheap." Moneybags said.

"How much now?" Ky asked.

"1,000 gems." Moneybags answered.

"Ugh. You are such a greedy loser, Scumbag." Spyro said giving Moneybags 1,000 gems.

"Where are you getting this much money, Spyro? On second thought, it doesn't matter. It's mine now." Moneybags said releasing the yeti.

"Ah, finally the rejuvenating breath of freedom. I owe you all my greatest thanks." The yeti said.

"You're welcome." Ky said.

"Yes and after all, it was I who let you out." Moneybags said.

"Why you no good, lousy, dimwitted, blackhearted, scum!" The yeti yelled.

"Now, hold on!" Moneybags said but the yeti starts whacking Moneybags with his crystal club.

"One more, perhaps?" The yeti asked.

"At least." Spyro answered and the yeti delivers one more whack.

"What an idiot." Elena said.

"Please allow me to assist you in your quest." The yeti said.

"Sure." Spyro said.

"Excellent. I am Bentley and I will do whatever I can to be of wonderful assistance." Bentley said.

"Can you help us look for eggs?" Ky asked.

"Of course." Bentley answered.

Ky, Elena, Spyro, and Bentley continue to search for more eggs and so far the eggs were found underwater so they return to the surface to search for more eggs but they see Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, and Hunter coming out of the towers.

"How goes your search for the eggs?" Hunter asked.

"Great." Elena answered.

"We also saved Bentley from Scumbag." Spyro said.

"We should keep searching for more eggs here." Ky said.

"Hey, look." Hunter said looking at an egg and runs over to it.

"Hunter, wait!" Max said called following him while Tails does the same thing but when Hunter touches the egg the ground starts to open and Hunter, Max, and Tails fall through.

"Max, Tails!" Ky yelled.

"Hunter!" Spyro yelled.

"No. This is not good." Blaze said.

Max, Tails, and Hunter are now in a cage and they see the turtle creature.

"You idiots are so predictable! That was too easy!" The turtle creature said.

"You tricked us!" Tails yelled.

"Of course I have. Too bad I don't have that Key brat, but he'll still die either way." The turtle creature said as he leaves.

"Sorry about that." Hunter said.

"It's not your fault. I hope Ky can break us out of here." Tails said.

"I hope so." Max said.

* * *

**And that's a chapter end. Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger like that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story so far. The next one will be worked on. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends continue to look for dragon eggs and will confront and stop the Sorceress. I'll see you all in the next chapter. See you all next time.**


	12. Chapter 11: Stop the Sorceress!

Chapter 11: Stop the Sorceress!

_(Evening Lake)_

After Max, Tails, and Hunter fell for the trap Heartless appear and attack the others bu Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by breathing fire while Elena casts Thunder while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Storm unleashes electricity while Spyro attacks with his horns while Shelia kicks while Sgt. Byrd shoots rockets while Bentley whacks with his club but the Heartless fight back but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade to finish the Heartless off and after the Heartless were defeated Ky finds another egg but he becomes cautious before taking it.

"That's another egg." Ky said.

"Good. Let's make sure there are more left around here." Shadow said.

"After that, we should look for Max, Tails, and Hunter." Blaze said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

Just then more Heartless appear.

"Great..." Ky said.

"Let's get rid of them." Spyro said.

The Heartless start to attack but Ky and his friends start to attack as well.

Meanwhile Max, Tails, and Hunter are still trapped in the cage and are waiting for Ky and the others to rescue them but Max sees someone coming in and it's Bianca who takes off her purple cloak revealing herself to be a rabbit wearing a different outfit.

"Hello. I thought you three might be hungry." Bianca said taking out three apples.

"Uh, thanks." Max said taking the apples for himself, Tails, and Hunter.

"Did you bring any chips?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sorry this happened, but I did try to warn you." Bianca said.

"We had to help rescue the eggs." Tails said.

"You just don't understand. If we don't bring dragons back to this world soon, all of our magic will be lost." Bianca said.

"We know the dragons used to live here, but they left this world and the magic left with them." Max said.

"I don't think you know why they left. You see this world was the dragons' original home, but the Sorceress banished them to the other side of the world without realizing that the dragons were the source of all our magic." Bianca explained.

"That's horrible." Tails said.

"I wish we could do something." Hunter said.

"We should get that Sorceress!" Max said.

"No. We have to find a way to bring the dragons back here." Bianca said.

"Maybe we can convince them to come back if you let us go." Hunter said and Bianca was about to use her magic but she hesitates.

"I'm sorry...I can't." Bianca said as she leaves the room.

"So much for that..." Max said.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Spyro, Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, and Bentley defeated the Heartless again.

"That was close. We have to find out where Max, Tails, and Hunter are being held captive." Ky said.

"If that trap was set up by the Sorceress, then they must be held up in her stronghold. That stronghold must be in Midnight Mountain." Bentley suggested.

"It wouldn't hurt to look." Shelia said.

"It might be dangerous since the Sorceress resides there, but we must go there." Sgt. Byrd said.

"Pika?" Storm asked Ky.

"We should go there and see." Ky said.

"Allow me to take the lead for I should know where it is." Bentley said as he starts to go and the others follow him.

Meanwhile in the Sorceress' throne room the Sorceress is sitting on her throne room and she slams her fist against an arm of her throne knowing Ky and his friends are still alive making the Rhynocs shake in fear.

"That's it! I've had enough with a bumbling, idiotic, worthless fool like you!" The Sorceress yelled at Bianca. "I told you to carry out ONE simple task and you've failed me! I should have known better than to rely on a child." The Sorceress said.

"Leave them to me. Can't we just turn those baby dragons into Heartless or something?" The turtle creature suggested.

"No. I have a better idea. I'LL deal with them now. I'm going to send those Heartless and those Black Xetis to destroy ALL the dragons...even the little hatchlings!" The Sorceress said.

"That's not a bad idea." The turtle creature said.

"But won't that kill them?" Bianca asked.

"That doesn't matter as long as I can still collect their wings." The Sorceress said shocking Bianca.

"What?! You only wanted them for their wings this whole time?!" Bianca asked.

"Of course. I need them for a spell to become immortal. They will be brought to the Deadly Alliance and then the spell will happen." The Sorceress said.

"You're agreeing to this?" Bianca asked the turtle creature.

"What'd you think she was going to do with those brats? Open a dragon zoo?" The turtle creature asked making some of the Rhynocs chuckle.

"You said just keeping them in our world was enough! You never said anything about killing them!" Bianca said.

"I don't have to kill them. It just stops them from writhing in pain so much." The Sorceress said.

"You're horrible! Both of you are! I can't believe I've ever listened to you!" Bianca said as she leaves but the turtle grabs her with a net.

"You're not going anywhere. The only place you're goin' is a cell." The turtle creature said taking Bianca out of the room.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Spyro, Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, and Bentley continue through a valley but as they keep going Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by breathing fire while Elena shoots magic bolts while Spyro breathes fire and the Black Xetis are defeated and they continue on through the valley until they arrive at a bridge that's being guarded by Moneybags.

"Move it or lose it, Scumbag!" Spyro demanded.

"Sorry, my dear friends, but I'm being paid to guard this bridge, but I CAN allow you to cross while I'm being distracted by new gems." Moneybags said.

"How much?" Ky asked.

"1,700 gems." Moneybags answered.

"I hate you." Spyro said giving Moneybags 1,700 gems.

"Yes! Yes! Precious, precious gems! Well, the bridge can be crossed anytime you wish and that should also mean more eggs for you and more gems for me!" Moneybags said.

"I hope there will be more beatings for you." Elena said and the group cross the bridge.

The group continue through the valley but Heartless appear but the group fight them off and keep going until they arrive at the end of the valley.

"The end of the valley should lead us to Midnight Mountain." Bentley said.

"Then let's hurry." Ky said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Right." Elena said and the group move.

Meanwhile the turtle creature delivers Bianca to Max, Tails, and Hunter's cage, opens the cage, and throws her in there.

"You have a new cellmate. Have fun in there." The turtle creature said as he leaves the room.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"I now know why the Sorceress wanted those eggs; she's going to kill the dragon hacthlings for some spell of immortality." Bianca said.

"What?! That's brutal!" Max said.

"This is my fault. I should have realized sooner." Bianca said.

"We need to get out of here." Max said as he bashes the bars with his shield but nothing is happening.

"How're we supposed to get out of here?" Hunter asked.

"I think I know how to get out." Bianca said.

"How do I know this isn't another trap?" Hunter asked.

"We're in a cage, you furry numbskull. How can I trap you by letting you out?" Bianca asked.

"I dunno. You sorceress types can be sneaky." Hunter said making Max face palm.

"Can you please just get us out of here?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Bianca answered as she uses her magic to transport herself, Max, Tails, and Hunter out of the cage.

_(Midnight Mountain)_

Meanwhile the group finally arrive at Midnight Mountain and they start searching for the Sorceress' lair but they see a rainbow coming down and Ky and Spyro know where this is going again and the rainbow reveals Bianca, Max, Tails, and Hunter.

"Max! Tails!" Ky said.

"Hunter! Let them go!" Spyro demanded.

"Hold on, guys! Bianca is not working for the Sorceress anymore." Max said.

"Is that so?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah. She freed us." Tails said.

"Look, I know neither of you trust me, but I want to help you stop the Sorceress. I know the entrance to her lair, but it's blocked by powerful magic." Bianca explained.

"How do we shut it off?" Shadow asked.

"There are more eggs scattered around this place and if you find enough eggs, then my magic should be enough to disable the magic shield." Bianca said.

"Okay, Bianca. We'll trust you on this." Ky said.

"I'm sorry I caused you guys all this trouble. One more thing, while you are searching for eggs here, watch out for Heartless and Black Xetis that will try to stop you." Bianca said.

"Well, we have dealt with Heartless and Black Xetis a lot. We will be fine." Blaze said.

"Pikachu." Storm said in agreement.

Bianca then disappears in a rainbow.

"What made Bianca go against the Sorceress?" Spyro asked.

"The Sorceress is gonna kill the baby dragons for a spell of immortality." Tails answered.

"What?! How twisted!" Shadow said.

"Then we have to stop here." Elena said.

"Indeed. We'd best start finding eggs and bring her down." Bentley said.

The group start searching Midnight Mountain for eggs and Ky finds one on a peak top so he starts climbing and takes the egg while Tails finds another egg on a statue and takes it and they continue to find more eggs around but then they see Moneybags again and he's standing next to another cage with a monkey in it.

"Look, everyone. I got myself a life-sized monkey action figure with a laser gun." Moneybags said.

"Cool. Can we play with it?" Ky asked.

"I'm sorry, but the Sorceress thinks it's a menace." Moneybags said.

"How much to let it out now?" Elena asked.

"2,000 gems." Moneybags answered.

"Fine. Whatever." Spyro said giving Moneybags 2,000 gems.

"Have fun with this monkey. I don't think the Sorceress would mind if it gets out without causing trouble." Moneybags said releasing the monkey.

"Wooo! Free at last! Finally! Thank you guys so much for this!" The monkey said while being hyperactive and Ky shakes his head as the hyperactivity is reminding him of Griff while Shadow shakes his head as it's reminding him of a certain other hedgehog. "My name's Agent 9 and I'm an assistant to the Professor!" Agent 9 said.

"It's no big deal." Max said.

"Hey. Have you guys ever seen a bear dance?" Agent 9 asked and Ky smirks.

"No we haven't. Please show us." Ky said.

"With pleasure!" Agent 9 said as she starts shooting Moneybags who tries to dodge the lasers and runs away. "Hey! I wanna help you guys find some eggs! I can be for great help!" Agent 9 said.

"Yeah. You can help out." Tails said.

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Let's find us some eggs!" Agent 9 said.

The group keep finding eggs but then Black Xetis appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena casts Fire while Max uses Cyclone while Tails tail swipes while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks while Storm electric punches but the Black Xetis fight back but Spyro breathes fire while Shelia kicks while Sgt. Byrd shoots rockets while Bentley whacks with his club while Agent 9 shoots lasers and they defeat the Black Xetis and they continue to find eggs.

Spyro spots an egg on a ledge and so Max gets it while Hunter finds another egg and Agent 9 takes it and they keep finding more eggs until Blaze finds one in a small cave and so she takes it and the search continues but Heartless appear and attack but the group defeats them and keep searching Midnight Mountain and Ky finds another egg and so he takes it and they keep searching until they don't see anymore eggs around and Bianca appears.

"Okay. I think you guys have found enough eggs here with those, I can disable the barrier." Bianca said casting her spell to disable the barrier.

"Now it's time to face the Sorceress." Spyro said.

"Be careful, guys. She knows you're coming. Stop her and save the rest of the eggs." Bianca said as she disappears through her rainbow.

"You guys ready to take the Sorceress down?" Ky asked.

"Pika!" Storm answered.

"You bet! Let's do this!" Elena said.

"Good luck, guys." Shelia said.

"Take her down." Sgt. Byrd said.

"Stop her with all your might." Bentley said.

"Kick some Sorceress butt!" Agent 9 said.

"Thanks for all your help, guys. We'll see you when we're done with her." Ky said.

"Let's go." Spyro said and the group enter the Sorceress' lair.

_(Sorceress' Lair)_

The group enter the Sorceress' lair which looks like an arena surrounded by lava and there they confront the Sorceress herself and the remaining eggs are with her.

"Hand over the eggs!" Ky demanded.

"So you're the troublemakers I've heard so much about and one of you is the Keybearing child!" The Sorceress said.

"Ky is the Keybearer and we're gonna take the eggs back!" Elena said.

"Stupid insolent brats! I'll take care of you all myself and the Deadly Alliance and I will be unstoppable!" The Sorceress said.

"The Deadly Alliance? What's she talking about?" Max asked.

"I don't know, but we're still gonna kick her butt and take the eggs back." Ky said.

"Get ready." Spyro said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

The Sorceress shoots a magic bolt at them but Ky casts Fire and then spin slashes with his Keyblade while Elena casts Thunder while Spyro breathes fire but the Sorceress shoots multiple magic bolts coming down at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster but the Sorceress whacks with her staff but Storm unleashes electricity while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Max uses Shield Missile but the Sorceress fires another magic bolt but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then breathes fire while Spyro attacks with his horns while Storm tail whips but the Sorceress casts a barrier to protect herself from the group's attacks.

"Your attacks are futile." The Sorceress said.

"Shut up and fight better!" Ky replied.

The Sorceress casts four lightning strikes at the group but they dodge and Ky and Spyro breathe fire while Elena uses Magic Bombs while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Sorceress shoots another magic bolt at the group but Blaze attacks with her claws and then flame kicks while Storm shoots an electric ball while Tails throws bombs getting her but the Sorceress casts two fireballs but Blaze takes them and throws them back at the Sorceress allowing Shadow to deliver spin kicks and then spin dashes but the Sorceress shoots a magic beam but Spyro attacks with his horns while Elena whacks with her staff but the Sorceress tail whips but Ky casts Blizzard while Storm electric punches followed by an electric tackle attack.

"Give up now?" Shadow asked.

"Never! I'm just starting!" The Sorceress said.

"Look out!" Spyro said.

The Sorceress casts more multiple magic chots and they rain down at the group but Elena shoots her magic bolts followed by a magic bomb while Tails tail swipes but the Sorceress whacks with her staff but Ky counters with his Keyblade and strikes while Max bashes with his shield while Spyro charges with his horns while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Sorceress casts a healing spell and then casts more lightning spells at the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder while Storm tail whips and then unleashes a lightning bolt while Shadow multi punches followed by a Chaos Arrow but the Sorceress casts four fireballs but Blaze grabs the fireballs and throws them back at the Sorceress and Spyro breathes fire at the Sorceress but the Sorceress casts four laser beams but Elena casts Blizzard and while Storm unleashes electricity but the Sorceress casts multiple magic bolts and they rain down again but Ky charges with his horns and then attacks with his Keyblade while Tails throws bombs but the Sorceress shoots four magic beams.

"I don't think so! Spyro, let's take her down!" Ky said.

"Right!" Spyro said.

Ky and Spyro start breathing fire at the Sorceress but the Sorceress shoots two magic shots at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Spear while Elena whacks with her staff while Storm electric punches follow by a tail whip but the Sorceress casts another healing spell but Blaze flame swipes while Tails shoots three shots from his blaster but the Sorceress casts another barrier spell to protect herself and then casts fives lightning spells but Max uses Cyclone while Spyro attacks with his horns while Elena uses Magic Bombs but the Sorceress tail whips the group and then casts multiple magic shots and they rain down at the group again but they dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by breathing fire but the Sorceress unleashes a shock wave.

"Forget that!" Ky said as he dodges the shock wave and casts Thunder. "Storm, try bashing her!" Ky said.

"Pika!" Storm said nodding and then headbashes at the Sorceress.

The Sorceress casts three fireballs but Blaze throws the fireballs back at the Sorceress allowing Shadow to spin dash and multi punch while Elena casts Blizzard while Spyro breathes fire but the Sorceress whacks with her staff but Ky counters with his Keyblade and strikes while Tails tail whips and then throws bombs while Storm unleashes more electricity while Max bashes with his shield but the Sorceress shoots a magic bolt and then casts another shock wave but the group dodge and Ky breathes fire and then casts Thunder while Spyro attacks with his horns while Max uses Shield Missile but the Sorceress casts two more shock waves but the group avoid the attack and Elena shoots multiple magic bolts while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a fire claw spin attack followed by a flame kick while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster but the Sorceress shoots more magic shots and they rain down at the group and then casts four magic beams but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Spyro attacks with his horn while Storm shoots two electric shots but the Sorceress casts another shock wave but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by breathing fire while Elena casts Fire while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Storm electric punches while Spyro breathes fire and the group deliver their final attack on the Sorceress making her stumble back.

"You blasted fools will never defeat me! You will die along with those wretched hatchlings!" The Sorceress said as she's about to cast a spell but just then something hits her and it was a magic blast by Bianca.

"That's what you think!" Bianca said.

"You stupid child! You're too weak to..." The Sorceress was cut off by Bianca.

"That's enough!" Bianca yelled as she throws another magic blast at the Sorceress sending her flying while the egg on her staff is knocked off and the Sorceress lands in the lava.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Sorceress shouted as she sinks into the lava until she's gone and the egg is still unscratched.

"How disappointing. We just lost our first comrade. No matter. I found myself another Light Crystal piece!" The turtle creature said as he disappears.

"The rest of the eggs are okay now." Shadow said.

"Awesome!" Max said.

"We should be able to return these to the other side of the world. Thanks for the help." Spyro said.

"No problem." Ky said.

"Sorry that the dragons won't be coming back here, Bianca." Tails said.

"I just hope the dragons will revisit this world someday." Bianca said.

The group leave the Sorceress's lair and find Shelia, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9.

"Is the Sorceress defeated?" Sgt. Byrd asked.

"Yep. And the eggs are safe." Ky answered.

"Excellent! You all have done well!" Bentley said.

"Wait a sec. Last time I remembered, there was one more egg. Where is it?" Spyro asked.

"Why, it's right here of course." A voice said and the group turn to see Moneybags carrying an egg.

"You again." Ky said.

"What do you think you're doing with that egg?" Elena asked.

"Well, you all will be happy to know that I won't be needing anymore of Spyro's money. Since I have this egg now, I'm going to sell it back in Avalar to make a fortune!" Moneybags explained and everyone has angry looks. "Uh...why are you all looking at me like that?" Moneybags asked and everyone attacks Moneybags making him drop the egg and also the gems that Spyro had to spend on him.

"Give up that egg, Moneybags!" Ky demanded.

"Okay, okay. I give up. Just take the egg and all the money too. I'm going to Spooky Swamp to be a haiku poet." Moneybags said as he leaves.

"There. Now that should be it. Let's go to that other side of the world and return the eggs." Ky said.

"Yeah." Spyro said.

"Thanks for all your help, everyone." Ky said.

"Good luck, Ky." Shelia said.

"Thank you for helping us accomplish our mission." Sgt. Byrd said.

"We look forward to your visitation in the nearest future." Bentley said.

"Come back anytime and we'll kick enemy butt together!" Agent 9 said.

"We'll see you all again." Ky said.

"Goodbye, Ky. Take care of yourself." Bianca said.

The group and Spyro return to the other side of the world which is the Dragon Realms and the eggs hatched revealing baby dragons that are now playing around.

"They sure look really happy." Max said.

"They do." Blaze said.

"Pika." Storm said.

"Now all that's left is to find that Keyhole." Ky said.

"Look." Elena said and one of the eggs reveal another Keyhole.

Ky uses his Keyblade to lock the Keyhole and saved the Dragon Realms and the Forgotten Worlds from destruction of the darkness.

"That's that." Ky said.

Meanwhile in the dark room the villains watch the projection of Ky and his friends.

"Hmph. The Sorceress has lost to this child. Pathetic. I always knew she was the weak one." The girl said.

"I agree. He even saved yet another world from the Heartless and the Black Xetis. He is starting to be a problem." The fairy woman said.

"Now, now. It's only fair to let him enjoy his adventure for the time being. Soon, we will exterminate him." Zervik said.

**"Yes. No matter how much he struggles, he will soon meet his fate."** The red robed figure said and the turtle creature appears.

"Another Light Crystal piece found." The turtle creature said.

**"Excellent, Bowser Jr. I have another task for you and Azula and Sasuke will assist you." **The red robed figure said.

Meanwhile after sealing the Keyhole Ky tells Spyro they have to leave.

"Awww, you guys gotta go?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah. We still have to go on our own quest now." Ky said.

"Well, okay. As long as we still see each other again someday." Spyro said.

"We will." Ky said.

"Great. Can't wait 'til that day comes." Spyro said and Sparx makes a sound in agreement.

"Take care of those dragons so they won't be taken again." Elena said.

"See you again sometime." Tails said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm start to head out.

"Well, that was fun egg hunting." Max said.

"Now, where to next?" Shadow asked.

"Only one way to find out." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to create another portal. "Ready?" Ky asked.

"I'm gonna miss being a dragon. Oh, well. I'm ready." Elena said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Yeah, Storm. Let's get going." Ky said and the group enter the portal leaving the Dragon Realms.

* * *

**Chapter end. What'd you guys think of that? I hope this was enjoyable. Now, I'm doing what I can to make the fight scenes awesome and fun to read. I'm not trying to rush this story or anything so I hope you're liking the fight scenes. Anyway, next time, Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm arrive at a town and Ky will reunite with someone much to his surprise. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye.**


	13. Chapter 12: Shimmer Town

Chapter 12: Shimmer Town

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm leave the Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds and are back in the space area and Ky and Elena revert back into their human forms.

The group start looking for the next world to visit.

"What next world should we go to?" Elena asked and Ky finds a world that has what looks like a town.

"We could go to that one over there." Ky suggested pointing at the world with a town.

"That sounds good." Tails said.

"Fine by me." Shadow said.

"Pika." Storm said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to create another light beam at the world and makes another portal and the group follow the light trail.

The portal appears in a town square and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm fly out of the portal and it disappears.

_(World of Shimmer Town)_

_(Field Theme: Day in Shimmer Town)_

_(Town Square)_

"Hmm. This looks like a nice town." Ky said and Tails activates his techno map.

"According to my techno map, we're in a town called Shimmer Town." Tails said.

"I can understand the name. It does look shimmering." Max said.

"Pikachu." Storm said admiring the town.

"We should see if there are any Heartless or Black Xetis around here." Blaze said.

"Good idea." Ky said.

The group start to explore around Shimmer Town to make sure there are no Heartless or Black Xetis in town and they continue by heading for the next area.

_(Court)_

The group arrive at what looks like an empty court and while they are exploring around the court they see three people.

One is a young man with spiky black hair, green eyes, wearing an orange T-shirt with a white skull and crossbones, blue pants, and black shoes.

The second person is another young man with semi-long brown hair, green eyes, wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black trims, green camouflage pants, black boots, and a dog tag around his neck.

The third and last person is a female with long crimson hair, wearing a navy blue tank-top, dark grey pants, and shades over her eyes.

"Hey! What're you and your gang think you're doing in our hangout?!" The first male demanded.

"We're just taking a look around if you don't mind." Ky answered.

"I wouldn't get snarky if I were you, boy." The first male warned.

"If you mess with Jake and us, you eat the dirt!" The second male said.

"Gee. I'm so scared of the 'mighty' Jake and you guys. I seriously don't have time for you three. We have STUFF do to." Ky said.

"You trying to pick a fight? That's not a smart idea." Jake said.

"We're not here to fight." Tails said.

"But if you want a fight, I'll be very happy to give you one." Shadow said getting into his fighting stance.

"We're not fighting them, Shadow." Blaze said.

"Unless you want things to be worse for you, then I'd suggest you mind your own business." Elena said.

"That's it. You asked for it." Jake said getting into his fighting stance.

"Fine. Bring it." Ky said but just then he sees someone and it looks like a boy walking somewhere. "Huh? Is that...? Guys, forget that punk. We're not wasting time on him and his cronies." Ky said.

"I agree." Shadow said.

"Oh, so now you're gonna chicken out now?" Jake asked.

"Be quiet! If you're not careful, we'll come back for you." Max said.

"Pika! Pika!" Storm said in agreement.

"Looking forward to that, losers." Jake replied.

The group leave the court and start to follow to where the boy Ky thought he saw went to and they arrive at a different part of town.

_(Skateboard Park)_

The group are now in what looks like a skateboard park but as they are searching they start hearing voices.

"What's going on there?" Elena asked.

"Not sure, but do you think we should listen to what someone is trying to say?" Tails asked.

"We'll find out who we're looking for later. We should go see what's going on." Ky said.

The group go through the skateboard park and they find three more people.

One is a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a black T-shirt with blue and green flames around it, dark green jeans, and black shoes.

The second person is another boy with curly red hair, green eyes, wearing glasses on his face, a green collared shirt with white short sleeves, blue jeans, and white and blue shoes.

The third and last person is a girl with shoulder length brunette hair, green eyes, wearing a yellow tank-top with a flower on it, purple skirt, orange shoes, and earrings on both ears.

The girl is talking to the boys about something.

"C'mon. This has to be a joke, Kate." The first boy said.

"I'm not lying. I saw it with my own eyes, Dustin." The girl named Kate replied.

"You found someone where again?" The second boy asked.

"I saw an insane looking boy going through town and ghosts were following him." Kate answered.

"Ah, you just ate too much candy and now you're full of paranoia." Dustin said.

"I'll stuff you full of candy." Kate threatened.

"Go ahead. You'd be doing me a favor." Dustin replied.

"Ya know, this is starting to sound like one of those scary stories, but I don't think that's the case since I've never heard a story about a boy with ghosts around him." The second boy said.

"A boy with ghosts following him?" Elena asked.

"You don't mean that ghosts are..." Tails stops talking.

"Yeah. The boy part could also mean one thing..." Ky said.

"Huh?" Dustin asked and he sees Ky and his friends. "Hey, you! Who're you and whaddya want?!" Dustin asked annoyed.

"We're just taking a look around here. That's all." Ky answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, this is OUR hangout. You're not allowed here." Dustin said.

"Dustin!" Kate said putting her hands on her hips.

"What? You'll never know. This kid and his cronies could be with Jake." Dustin said.

"Hey, we're not even friends with that jerk Jake." Ky said.

"Whatever. I still don't like you." Dustin said.

"Feeling's mutual." Ky replied.

"Sorry about Dustin's behavior. You guys new around here? I'm Danny." Danny introduced.

"I'm Kate. The grumpy one's Dustin." Kate introduced. "What're your names?" Kate asked.

"I'm Ky and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm." Ky introduced himself and the others.

"Nice to meet you, Ky. Where'd you come from? You gonna be at our school soon?" Danny asked.

"Um...we're from a town very far away. That, and not really..." Ky answered.

"Oh, okay." Kate said.

"So, Kate, right? You said something about a boy with ghost like creatures with him around town?" Ky asked.

"Oh, you heard? I saw him leave through town and it looked like he was making his way to the old factory for some reason." Kate said.

"What did that boy look like?" Blaze asked.

"Well, although his face was covered in a red hood, he had a really twisted smile on his face, his skin was pale, and his eyes had a very menacing crimson look." Kate explained and Ky had an idea.

_Flashback._

_Ky remembers the hooded boy attacking him, Griff, and Sophia during the destruction of Requiem City and also saw Zerivk and Ky remembers the name Zervik called the boy. _

_Flashback End._

"Kaos...!" Ky said remembering the name with hatred.

"Someone you know?" Kate asked.

"You could say that. You just said he and those ghost creatures are going to some old factory?" Ky asked.

"That's right." Kate answered.

"Where is this old factory?" Max asked.

"Through the town, you should find a field and you'll find a gate that will lead to the factory." Kate answered.

"Got it. Thanks." Ky said.

"Wait. You're going after this boy?" Danny asked.

"Is that a problem?" Ky asked.

"Well, when I saw him, he looked pretty dangerous, like some kind of crazy killer." Kate said.

"I can handle myself. I know what he looks like and I'm more than capable of dealing with him." Ky said.

"If you say so." Dustin said.

"Be careful." Danny said.

"Thanks. We will. Ready?" Ky asked and the others nod.

The group leave the skateboard park and start going through the town.

_(Downtown)_

The group arrive at the downtown they see a field and they go to the field and while going through the field Ky can't help but feel like something is not right.

"Ky, what is it?" Elena asked.

"I can swear I'm having a strange feeling." Ky answered.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"Hmm. I think I'm just imagining things." Ky said rubbing the back of his head.

"If you say so. We should get back to finding this Kaos guy." Shadow said.

"Wherever he is, I believe the Black Xetis and Heartless will be waiting too." Blaze said.

"Are you sure you know what he looks like, Ky?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I saw him before Requiem City was destroyed by the darkness. He was with a man named Zervik and those two were responsible for taking Griff and my mother." Ky answered.

"Well, if we find him, we should be careful." Elena said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"You're right. Let's go." Ky said.

_(Old Factory Gate)_

The group finally arrive at the gate to the old factory and they start searching for Kaos but as they are searching Phantom Black Xetis and Zombie Black Xetis appear.

"Great. Just what we need." Shadow said.

"This Kaos is trying to hinder us from getting to him." Elena said.

"Let's deal with those Black Xetis first and then find Kaos." Ky said.

_(Battle Theme: Violence in Shimmer Town)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while Zombie Black Xetis attack with dance like moves but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Strike Raid while Elena shoots multiple magic bolts while Tails fires a laser from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Storm uses Skullbash but the Phantoms disappear but Shadow uses uses Chaos Arrows while Max bashes with his shield but the Zombies attack the two but Tails tail swipes while Ky uses Spin Slash but Zombies attack back but Storm unleashes electricity while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Phantoms attack with black beams but Max uses Shield Missile while Elena casts Thunder while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster but the Black Xetis keep attacking back but Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff and then throws a magic bomb while Max uses Cyclone while Tails throws bombs while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow muti punches and then flip kicks while Storm shoots three electric bolts and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"That's the last of them." Ky said.

"Let's see if Kaos is in that factory." Shadow said but just then more Black Xetis appear.

"Not again..." Elena said.

The Black Xetis start to attack but but just then someone appears and attacks the Black Xetis and destroys them and Ky looks at that person and he can't believe his eyes.

"There you are, man. What's happening?" The person asked.

"No...way...GRIFF!" Ky cheered as he hugs Griff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man. Take it easy." Griff said.

"Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?" Ky asked.

"I've...been around. I've had things to do. I was searching for you too." Griff said.

"Wait. Did you find Pax or maybe even Nex?" Ky asked.

"I thought Pax was with you." Griff said and Ky hangs his head down. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Pax is okay. He might be looking for us too. Nex is doing the same thing, I'm sure. The four of us will be together again soon. We'll help you find your mother too." Griff said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Oh, so this is one of your friends? Hi. I'm Elena." Elena introduced.

"I'm Max." Max introduced.

"Hi. My name's Tails." Tails introduced.

"I'm Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow." Shadow introduced.

"This is Storm." Ky introduced Storm.

"Pika." Storm said waving.

"Nice to meet all of you. Ky, you never said you had more friends." Griff said.

"Yeah. They agreed to help me look for you, Pax, Nex, and my mom." Ky said and Griff nods.

"So, what're you up to?" Griff asked.

"We're going into the factory to look for Kaos. You remember what he looks like, right? That insane looking boy that attacked us along with that man Zervik when our world was in trouble?" Ky said.

"Yeah. I know what you're talking about." Griff said.

"Wanna help us find Kaos? It might be a chance to get him back for taking you away." Ky said.

"Sure." Griff answered.

"Ky, I don't want to try to upset you, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Shadow asked.

"C'mon, Shadow. Griff is one of my best friends. I trust him." Ky said.

"If you say so." Shadow said.

The group and Griff enter through the gate and they make their way into the factory.

_(Old Factory)_

After entering the factory the group start to look around the entrance for Kaos but Phantoms appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Slide Dash while Elena whacks with her staff while Tails spin tail swipes while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame kick while Storm electric punches while Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Griff slashes with his knife defeating the Black Xetis and they keep exploring the factory for Kaos.

The group enter a room that looks like a chemical room and they look around but Zombies appears and Bats appear and attack the group but Ky casts Blizzard and then uses Edge Slash to defeat the Zombies and the Bats and they keep looking around in the chemical room but no Kaos and so the group decide to leave the chemical room and keep looking around the factory.

After looking around the entire factory could not find Kaos anywhere but all they encountered were Black Xetis and they all decide to leave the factory but just then a shaking occurs.

"What's happening?" Tails asked and just then an explosion occurs in the factory.

After the explosion in the factory it's completely destroy but the group remain alive and as they look around to see where the explosion came from but Ky sees something on the ground.

"Hey! A Keyhole!" Ky said.

"Where did that come from?" Blaze asked.

"Doesn't matter. Seal it quick, Ky." Elena said.

"Right." Ky said but just then parts start to come down and it's robot arms, robot legs, a robot body, and a robot head with a red X shape on it. "Oh, no. Don't tell me..." Ky cuts himself off as the robot parts come together and it's a Black Xeti robot.

"Another Black Xeti and it's even a robot too." Max said.

"Let's just beat it down so Ky can seal the Keyhole." Shadow said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"You up for this, Ky?" Griff asked.

"Watch me." Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

The Black Xeti known as Exterminator attacks the group by charging with its arms and legs and then shoots a missiles from its body but Ky throws his Keyblade to get the body while Max uses Shield Missile to attack the legs while Tails fires his lasers from his blaster to get the legs as well while Storm shoots three electric bolts while Blaze uses Fire Tornado at the arms but the Exterminator spins its legs to attack but Elena uses her magic to lift the legs allowing Shadow multi punches and then uses Chaos Arrows while Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Griff upper slashes with his knife but the Exterminator spins its arms again and uses it legs to attack the group but Max bashes with his shield while Storm uses Skullbash while Tails tail swipes and then throws a bomb to destroy the legs.

"Good going, guys." Ky said.

"Look out!" Elena said.

The Exterminator fires missiles from its body but Tails counters with his shots from his blaster and gets Exterminator while Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder while Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots magic bolts but Exterminator attacks with its arms but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by Fire Tornado followed by a flame kick and destroys one arm but Exterminator charges again but Max uses Shield Boomerang and destroys the other arm but Exterminator fires more missiles but Ky uses Slide Dash followed by Edge Slash while Griff throws his knife while Shadow spin dashes and then spin kicks but Exterminator shoots more missiles but Storm unleashes electricity while Elena casts Blizzard and shoots magic shots but Exterminator shoots more missiles.

"This is getting irritating." Shadow said.

"Allow me." Elena said as she uses her magic to lift Exterminator. "Ky, NOW!" Elena said.

"Got it!" Ky said as she attacks with his Keyblade followed by throwing it.

The Exterminator shoots more missiles but Blaze multi flame kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Quick Attack but Exterminator shoots more missiles but Elena whacks with her staff and then throws magic bombs while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Exterminator keeps shooting missiles but Griff multi slashes with his knife while Ky casts Blizzard while Max bashes with his shield but Exterminator shoots more missiles but Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Storm unleashes electricity but Exterminator continues to shoot missiles at the group but they dodge and Griff slashes with his knife but Exterminator shoots more missiles but Ky throws his Keyblade at Exterminator delivering his final attack and Exterminator disappears in dark mist destroyed.

"There." Ky said as he walks over to the Keyhole and then uses his Keyblade to seal it saving Shimmer Town from destruction.

"Good job, Ky." Blaze said.

"Thanks. C'mon. We should head back to town." Ky said.

"Uh...you guys do that. I have...things to do." Griff said as he turns to leave.

"Wait. What things? I thought you said you've already done doing what you needed to do." Ky said.

"I did. I just remembered I have more stuff to do." Griff said.

"What stuff?" Elena asked.

"Can't tell you." Griff said.

"Why?" Ky asked.

"It's none of your business." Griff answered.

"There's something you're not telling me. You don't have to hide anything from me, Griff. I'm your friend." Ky said.

"I know, but you don't need to know so please just stay out of my way." Griff said.

"What's with you? You never told me how you escaped from Kaos and Zervik. Now, you're leaving without telling me why." Ky said.

"Listen to me, Ky. What I'm doing is for your own good. This doesn't need to concern you. If you butt in, you're not gonna like what you find. Just keep finding Pax and your mom and stay out of trouble." Griff said.

"Griff..." Ky stops talking.

"I gotta go now. See ya later, Ky. Stay out of what doesn't concern you." Griff said as he turns to leave.

"Gosh. Now I'm curious to what he's up to." Max said.

"Me too." Tails said.

"Pika." Storm said.

"Ky, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Ky answered.

"Hey!" A voice said and the group see Dustin, Danny, and Kate arriving.

"Oh, hey, guys." Ky said.

"So, any luck finding that boy?" Kate asked.

"We searched the factory, but nothing and then it just exploded." Ky answered.

"Yeah. We're looking at it being destroyed." Dustin said.

"Ky, what's up? You look almost sad." Danny said.

"What? No. I'm fine. Anyway, it's time for us to go now." Ky said.

"What? You're leaving now?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah." Tails answered.

"Are you guys gonna come back sometime?" Kate asked.

"We'll come back to visit you guys again." Ky said.

"Cool. Well, see ya around, Ky." Dustin said and Ky nods.

"See ya." Ky said as they leave the field.

The group return to the town but as they keep going Ky stops and turns around to see someone on a roof of a building and it's Kaos again.

"Him...!" Ky said.

"Ky, are you okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Hey, can you guys wait for me for a minute? There's something I gotta do." Ky said and Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm leave.

"Ky, are you sure you're okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I'll be with you in a minute." Ky said and Elena follows the others.

Ky then sees Kaos jumping off the roof and is now in front of Ky.

"I had a feeling I'd see you again!" Ky said.

"Yeah. Ya had to see me sometime, kid. I'll admit, you're not doing bad for a newbie of that Keyblade, but you're gonna lose your life as you keep on your stupid quest." Kaos said.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I can do okay." Ky said.

"You don't even know what you're up against." Kaos said.

"Maybe not, but I'll handle ANY danger that stands in my way." Ky said.

"Wow. Such big words comin' from a boy so weak." Kaos said.

"Weak?! I've faced many Heartless and Black Xetis so far along with other enemies and I managed to do fine!" Ky replied.

"Only with the help of your girlfriend and your new pets." Kaos said.

"Elena is not my girlfriend! Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm are not my pets! They're all my friends!" Ky yelled.

"Friend." Kaos scoffed. "That word is nothing but a lie. There's no such thing as friendship. Sooner or later, you're gonna get betrayed. It's inevitable, ya know." Kaos said.

"You're just saying that because you have no friends!" Ky said.

"Like I need any to kill you." Kaos said.

"Why don't you just take me on and see?" Ky said.

"I would LOVE to beat the crap outta you and kill you, but not today. I'm busy right now. Don't worry though. We'll fight soon and you'll know just how worthless friendship is." Kaos said as he disappears in dark mist.

"That's strange. Who does that guy think he is? Friendship isn't a lie and it never was. He's just trying to mess with my head. I can handle myself during this journey and I'll prove him wrong. Just you wait. I'll do everything to defeat the Heartless and the Black Xetis and I'll find my friends and my mom." Ky said as he goes to the others.

Meanwhile Griff is in an alleyway but just then he sees Bowser Jr. appearing and Sasuke and the girl from before are at his side.

"What do you want?" Griff asked.

"The Horned King wants you back NOW." Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah. I know. I'm coming." Griff said.

"You already reunited with your friend. Does he suspect anything?" The girl asked.

"No." Griff answered.

"Good. Make sure he stays in the dark. I'm sure he doesn't like seeing you working with us." Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah. I know." Griff said he leaves with the three.

Meanwhile Kaos is on another building in the different part of Shimmer Town.

"That little idiot won't know what'll kill him. It's really fun to try and break him." Kaos said and then he hears something and he takes out his black arm blades.

"You can relax, Kaos. It's me." A voice said and it's a girl with long brown hair with a black, red, and purple braided ponytail on the right side of her head, wearing a teal torn ensemble revealing her torso that has a purple snake tattoo, teal skirt, a red bandage on her right arm, a purple bandage on her left leg, and a pink blindfold over her eyes.

"You know better than to sneak up on me, Poena. You know how paranoid I get. I would've killed you." Kaos said.

"I always know how you are, Kaos. Now then, Lord Zervik wants you to return." Poena said.

"Got it." Kaos said.

"Did you enjoy breaking Ky?" Poena asked.

"You heard, huh? He still thinks he believes in friendship and will get stronger. I know for sure he'll die." Kaos said as he leaves and Poena follows him.

Meanwhile Ky returns to his friends.

"Hey, guys. Sorry about making you wait." Ky said.

"It's no big deal. What happened?" Tails asked.

"Nothing. Let's just head to the next world." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to create another portal. "Ready?" Ky asked and the others nod and they enter the portal leaving Shimmer Town.

* * *

**Well, this was an unexpected chapter. What'd you guys think of this one? I hope you enjoyed it. Again, I apologize for the fight scene. This one was kinda weak, but the other ones will be better I promise. Anyway, next time, Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm arrive at a new world and they will meet more new friends. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care and see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Golden Fruits

Chapter 13: The Golden Fruits

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm leave Shimmer Town and they return to space and they start searching for the next world for them to visit.

"We're doing a good job so far." Max said.

"Yeah, but this is not over yet. There will be more Heartless and Black Xetis to deal with in different worlds and we'll also encounter more enemies." Ky said.

"We'll handle them fine. We've been fighting them since the start of the journey. And since you're the chosen Keyblade wielder, dealing with them should also be a snap." Elena said.

"Ky might be able to stop the darkness from destroying more worlds, but I have a feeling the Heartless and the Black Xetis will get stronger. The journey could get more difficult." Tails said.

"If that's the case, then I'm sure we have nothing to fear." Shadow said.

"I'm just saying. We should be careful as we keep going." Tails said.

"I'm with Tails." Blaze said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starting to agree." Elena said.

"Don't worry, guys. As long as we stick together, we can handle anything." Ky said.

"You're right, Ky." Max said.

"So, what world is next?" Tails asked.

"Hmm..." Ky looks around for a new world and then he finds one. "There's one we haven't gone to yet." Ky said pointing at a world that has a village, field, forest, snowy mountain, volcano, and an island.

"Okay. Let's go there." Elena said.

"I wonder what we'll face." Shadow said.

"One way to find out." Ky said as he points his Keyblade and then creates another beam if light and another portal and the group follow the light trail to enter the next world.

One night in a village while everyone is asleep a pink ghost like creature is wandering around a yard and then finds what looks like a yellow character sleeping and the pink ghost picks a flower and starts picking away its petals while admiring the yellow character but then a yellow dog like creature starts barking and forces the pink ghost away.

Meanwhile two more ghost like creatures which one is red while the other is light blue move from tree to tree to the village and the red ghost accidentally makes one of the branches send the light blue ghost flying off.

While this is happening an orange ghost creature wanders around the village feeling anxious and as he sees a shadow on the ground he starts to scatter.

The four ghosts unite near a big tree holding what look like golden fruits and the four ghost decide to take the gold fruits and they start playing with the golden fruits.

While the ghosts are playing with the golden fruits Bowser Jr., Sasuke, and the girl are on a hillside of the village watching the ghosts.

"Shoot! We're too late! Those ghosts already have those golden fruits the Horned King told us about." Sasuke said.

"We must attack them at once." The girl said.

"Hold on, you two. If what the Horned King told us about is true and since those idiot ghosts have already picked them off the tree, then he'll awaken." Bowser Jr. said.

"I hope that's true." Sasuke said.

As the ghosts continue to play with the golden fruits the tree starts to shake and the pink ghosts notices this and is shocked and she tries to warn the red ghost who ignores her at first but the pink ghost manages to make the red ghost see the tree shaking and now the red ghost is shocked and so are the orange ghost and the light blue ghost and just then something starts to emerge from under the tree and it's what looks like a horned black armored ghost with red eyes.

"Is that him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. That's the one we want to talk to." Bowser Jr. said.

As the ghosts are still shocked from what just happened the black ghost starts to laugh evilly.

"At last! I am finally free from the confines of this accursed prison!" The black ghost said and he sees the four ghosts. "You there! Take these Golden Fruits that had imprisoned me and follow me if you want to get rid of these Pac-people FOREVER!" The black ghost said and the four ghost grin evilly.

"I think you would like a little help." Bowser Jr. said confronting the black ghost with Sasuke and the girl at his side.

"Oh? You wish to assist in getting rid of the Pac-people?" The black ghost asked.

"We would, but tell me something, have you ever heard of the Light Crystal?" Bowser Jr. asked.

_(World of Pac-Land)_

_(Field Theme: Pac-World)_

_(Pac-Village)_

Later on daytime arrives in the village and the yellow creature which is a ball like creature with arms, legs, black dotted eyes, wearing orange gloves, and red boots comes out of the house to enjoy his day.

"Pac-Man! Pac-Man!" A voice said and the ball creature named Pac-Man sees another yellow ball like creature with a mustache, wearing glasses, and an education hat that makes him look like a professor running to him. "There you are. I have some terrible, terrible news!" The professor ball creature said. "Pac-Land is in serious, serious danger!" He added.

Just then a portal appears in the village and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm fly out of the portal which disappears.

"Here we are. A new world." Ky said.

"I say. Where did you all come from?" The professor ball creature asked.

"Oh...you saw us come here?" Ky asked and Pac-Man nods.

"Um, look, where we're from doesn't really matter. We just came here to make sure there are no Heartless or Black Xetis around here." Elena said.

"I don't know what those are, but they're not the problem." The professor said.

"What do you mean? What's more threatening than the Heartless and the Black Xetis?" Tails asked.

"Well, just as I was about to tell Pac-Man, an ancient evil has been unleashed by the ghosts by removing the Golden Fruits from the tree." The professor explained and the group look at the now empty tree.

"Golden Fruits? What's special about them?" Ky asked.

"And what ancient evil are you talking about?" Max asked.

"According to this book, our ancestors fought against this very evil. In ancient times, the Great Wizard-Pac created a powerful potion that turned fruit in Pac-Land into the Golden Fruits that were stolen today. Armed with these magical fruits, Sir Pac-elot faced against an all powerful ghost known as Spooky. Sir Pac-elot defeated Spooky and imprisoned him into the tree. He has remained there until now." The professor explained.

"Wow. That's intense." Ky said.

"Well, this Spooky is not only the problem. So are the Heartless and the Black Xetis. I'm guessing they're working with this Spooky." Shadow said.

"Perhaps. Pac-Man, the Golden Fruits are now in the hands of the devious ghosts and Spooky is on the loose again. Pac-Man, you must retrieve the Golden Fruits and defeat Spooky or all of Pac-Land will be doomed." The professor said and Pac-Man nods.

"What do you think we should do, Ky?" Blaze asked.

"Well, if this is serious, then we're gonna help Pac-Man out. We can help Pac-Man find the Golden Fruits and take on Spooky." Ky said.

"Are you all certain?" The professor asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we can't just stand here and let Pac-Man do this himself. Let us help Pac-Man." Elena said.

"Very well. Thank you all. Do this and Pac-Land will be in your debt." The professor said.

"Don't worry. Leave this to us. I'm Ky by the way and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"Thank you, Ky. Pac-Man, be careful. The ghosts are working for Spooky and will stop at nothing to try and bring you down." The professor said and Pac-Man nods.

"Okay. Let's get going." Ky said and the group leave Pac-Village.

_(Pac-Field)_

After leaving Pac-Village Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, and Pac-Man arrive at a field and they start their quest for searching for the stolen Golden Fruits but as they search for the Golden Fruits they see Heartless that look like Pac-bears appear.

"I knew the Heartless are here." Ky said taking out his Keyblade and the others get ready to fight. "Pac-Man, I hope you're ready." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

_(Battle Theme: Battle for Pac-Land)_

The Heartless attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Strike Raid while Elena shoots magic bolts but the Heartless attack but Max uses Shield Missile while Storm electric punches and then uses Skullbash but the Heartless fight back with their abilities but Tails summons a hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze flame double kicks while Shadow multi punches and then roundhouse kicks but the Heartless attack back at the group but Pac-Man delivers punches and then Rev Rolls while Ky uses Edge Slash and the group defeat the Heartless.

"Obviously, the Heartless are gonna get in our way. So will the Black Xetis and these ghosts that professor said." Ky said.

"We'll be on the lookout for them as we keep finding those Golden Fruits." Tails said and Pac-Man nods.

"C'mon. We gotta keep going." Elena said.

The group continue through the field while avoiding any dangers in their way such as Pac-cubs and thorny plants and as they continue through the field they arrive at a canyon but Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Elena whacks with her staff and then throws a magic bomb while Pac-Man uses Rev Roll but the Heartless attack back but Max bashes with his shield while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Storm uses Quick Attack but the Heartless keep attacking but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows and the group defeat the Heartless and continue through the canyon area but they stop as they see a giant Pac-bear in their way but Ky and Pac-Man work together by having Pac-Man Rev Roll at the Pac-bear allowing Ky to deliver his Edge Slash and they move on.

_(Pac-Pond)_

The group then arrive at a pond area but as they move on Max trips and falls into the water giving Elena and Tails an idea and they decide to swim through the water to get across the pond area until they reach another land part of the pond but as they get back on land they see Black Xetis appearing and the Black Xetis attack but Ky uses Strike Raid while Pac-Man punches and then uses Butt Bounce and the group defeat the Black Xetis and they continue on through the pond area and when they reach a waterfall Ky finds some ledges to climb on and so the group climb up to reach the upper part of the pond and keep going through until they leave the pond area.

_(Open Field)_

The group arrive at an open area of the field.

"No sign of any of those Golden Fruits yet. Hopefully, we'll be able to find one." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

"We should look around here before we move on." Tails suggested.

"That's a good idea." Elena said.

"I just hope the Heartless or Black Xetis won't get in our way." Max said.

Just then they feel a shaking on the ground.

"Now what?" Shadow asked and just then they see what looks like a robot that looks like a frog and driving it is the orange ghost.

"What's up with the robot frog?" Ky asked and Pac-Man points at the orange ghost. "He one of the ghosts that professor said?" Ky asked and Pac-Man nods.

"Pac-Man?! How'd you get here already?" The orange ghost asked.

"Who are you supposed to be and do you have one of the Golden Fruits?" Blaze asked.

"I'm Clyde and Spooky says ya can't have that Golden Fruit thingy." Clyde said. (A/N: Apparently in the Pac-Man World 2 game, the orange ghost is called Blinky and the red ghost was called Clyde. I dunno why their names got switched like that, so I'm going to stick to the names they got in the other Pac-Man games.)

"So he does have one of the Golden Fruits. Hand it over." Elena said.

"Not a chance. My froggie tongue should get ya as long as you don't butt bounce on it." Clyde said.

"Did he just give us an idea?" Tails asked.

"Yes he did." Elena answered.

"What an idiot." Shadow said.

"Pika. Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Okay then. Pac-Man see if you can butt bounce on that robot frog's tongue. I'll be bale to help." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

Clyde's frog robot starts to jump around trying to stun the group and then Clyde uses his frog's tongue with a spiked ball to try and get the group but they dodge and while the tongue is still out Pac-Man butt bounces while Ky Edge Slashes getting the tongue but Clyde's frog robot jumps again to try and stun the group and then shoots its tongue again but Ky attacks with the tongue with his Keyblade while Elena casts Thunder while Max uses Shield Missile while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches while Storm unleashes electricity while Pac-Man butt bounces again but Clyde's robot frog jumps again and tries to stun the group and then the robot frog shoots its tongue again but Ky uses Spin Slash while Elena whacks with her staff while Max uses Cyclone while Tails throws bombs while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow spin kicks while Storm tail whips while Pac-Man butt bounces again destroying the robot frog's tongue.

"That's all you got?" Ky asked.

"My big froggie tongue! I'll give ya somethin' ya can't break! Let's see how ya deal with steel. And don't even think about Rev Rolling!" Clyde said.

"Again, he gave us some more useful info how to destroy his robot." Max said.

"It's like he wants us to beat him." Elena said.

"Hey, look." Tails said pointing at a glowing ball in the robot frog's mouth.

"I think we just got an idea, right, Pac-Man?" Ky asked and Pac-Man nods.

Clyde's robot frog shoots a now metal tongue at the group but they dodge and while the tongue is still out the group get on the metal tongue and Pac-Man uses Rev Roll while Ky uses Strike Raid to get the glowing ball in the robot frog's mouth causing damage but Clyde's robot frog jumps again to try and stun the group and then it shoots its metal tongue at the group who dodge and they back on the metal tongue and Ky casts Fire while Elena shoots magic bolts while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots two shots from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm shoots electric shots while Pac-Man Rev Rolls at the glowing ball making the robot frog get some smoke coming out but the robot frog jumps again to stun the group and then shoots its metal tongue again but the group get on it and Ky and Elena cast Blizzard while Max uses Shield Missile while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze unleashes fire waves while Shadow home attacks while Storm uses Skullbash while Pac-Man Rev Rolls again and they get the glowing ball making more smoke come out of the frog.

"This isn't fair! I can't lose now!" Clyde said.

"Well, you shouldn't have told us what we needed to do, idiot. That's not what bad guys do." Ky said.

"Yeah?! Well, I'm still gonna..." Clyde was cut off by a lightning bolt coming at Clyde's frog robot destroying it.

"Whoa! What just happened? Did you do that, Storm?" Ky asked.

"Pika." Storm answered shaking his head.

"I did it! Did you see that, Kiyo?! I got rid of that thing!" A voice said.

The group see two people which are two boys.

One boy is small and has short lightning blond hair, light orange eyes with lines underneath them, wearing a white shirt and shorts with a black and blue cloak that has a white bow with a yellow jewel, and blue and black shoes.

The other boy is taller than the first boy and has brown eyes, untidy brown and black hair, wearing a white shirt, and blue jeans.

"Yeah. You did great." The tall boy said.

"Uh, thanks for the help." Ky said and the two boys look at him.

"No problem." The tall boy said.

"I was glad to help out! I couldn't stand seeing that thing attack you." The small boy said.

"Now that's over with, we should find..." Blaze was cut off by something coming out of the robot frog and it's what looks like a gold cherry.

"A gold cherry. That should mean..." Elena stops talking.

"We found one of those Golden Fruits!" Ky said and Pac-Man nods and then takes the gold cherry.

"Uh, why's that cherry gold?" The boy asked.

"And why do you need it?" The tall boy asked.

"Well..." Ky starts explaining that the group are on a quest for retrieve the Golden Fruits the ghosts have stolen since they have freed an evil ghost named Spooky and they need to use the Golden Fruits to imprison Spooky and save Pac-Land from doom.

"Wait. So what you're saying is that an evil ghost named Spooky is free because those Golden Fruit things are stolen and if they're not brought back to imprison Spooky, then Pac-Land's doomed?" The small boy asked.

"Yeah. We found one thanks to you guys and now we gotta find the rest." Ky said.

"In that case, can Kiyo and I help you?" The small boy asked.

"What?" Ky and the tall boy asked.

"Come on! This sounds like a fun adventure! Besides, I helped out so I figured you could let me help you." The small boy said.

"You're an exciting one, aren't ya? Okay. I guess we'll let you guys help us find the fruits." Ky said.

"Thanks! Ya hear that, Kiyo? We're gonna join in the fun!" The small boy said.

"I guess there's no choice." The tall boy said.

"It's not gonna be that bad. I'm Ky and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, and Pac-Man." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"Nice to meetcha, Ky! I'm Zatch Bell and this is my best friend and partner, Kiyo Takamine!" Zatch introduced himself and Kiyo.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Ky." Kiyo said.

"Likewise." Ky said.

"Now that we found one Golden Fruit, we gotta keep going." Tails said.

"You're right. Let's continue." Elena said.

"Pika." Storm said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Zatch, Kiyo, and Pac-Man start to move through the open plain.

_(Pac-Woods)_

The group continue on and later on they arrive at what looks like a forest and as they stat to explore around the forest Pac-Man finds what looks like a spring and then jumps on it taking him upward and the group jump on the spring taking them upward as well and they see more springs and they land on a tree branch and they start climbing up the tree until they reach the top and they see another treetop and go over to it continuing on through the forest of treetops and they see another spring and they jump on the spring taking them to another tree and they climb down and they go from more trees to more trees and find more springs making them bounce from spring to spring until they land on a net like platform and then then keep going.

_(Treetops)_

The group are in a different part of the forest of treetops and it is getting darker but as they move they see saw blades on branches but the group avoid them and keep climbing up the tree and head for the next tree and climb down and they see more springs and start bouncing from spring to spring and land on another tree branch but they see more saw blades but they avoid the saw blades and continue on but more saw blades circle around the treetop they're on but they still keep moving through the treetops and then they come across a wooden platform with more saw blades but they go through the platform and climb the next tree and they continue on through more treetops until they reach a big treetop.

"This is getting annoying. Nothing but treetops." Shadow said.

"At this rate, we won't be able to find anymore of the Golden Fruits." Tails said.

"They're gonna be found. We just gotta..." Ky cuts himself off as he sees what looks like a giant wooden robot and inside it is the cyan ghost. "Oh, great. Another ghost enemy." Ky said.

"And you're supposed to be...?" Kiyo asked.

"The name's Inky and I bet you guys want the Golden Fruit, huh? Well, too bad. Spooky wanted me to think of a good cut down if Pac-Man ever got to me. My saw blades should do the trick." Inky said.

"Oh, yeah?! Bring it on, freak!" Zatch said.

"Hmm...that machine doesn't look so strong..." Elena said.

"You're right, Elena. Ky, your attacks and Pac-Man's attacks should cause some damage." Blaze said.

"That sounds good. Ready, Pac-Man?" Ky asked and Pac-Man nods.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

Inky's saw machine starts shooting saw blades at the group but they dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Slide Dash while Pac-Man Rev Rolls but Inky's saw machine shoots more saw blades but Tails throws bombs while Storm unleashes electricity while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Inky's saw machine continues to shoot more saw blades but Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow multi punches followed by a Chaos Arrow while Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Fire but Inky's saw machine was about to shoot another saw blade but Kiyo enchants the word 'Zaker' from a book he's holding and Zatch shoots lightning from his mouth but Inky's saw machine shoots more saw blades but Ky uses Strike Raid while Pac-Man Rev Rolls.

"Think you guys are smart, huh? I'll just knock you guys off!" Inky said as he uses his machine to try and and sweep the group off.

The group dodge Inky's sweep attack and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder while Pac-Man Rev Rolls again Max uses Cyclone but Inky's machine tries to sweep the group off again but Elena shoots magic bolts while Shadow home attacks and spin kicks and then throws a Chaos Arrow while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster but Inky sweeps around the treetop again but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Storm uses Skullbash and then tail whips while Kiyo enchants the word 'Zaker' again and Zatch shoots more lightning from his mouth but Inky sweeps around again but Pac-Man finds a spring and bounces on it and then butt bounces on Inky's machine while Ky uses Edge Slash.

"Had enough yet?" Ky asked.

"Looks like you guys could still use a close shave!" Inky said as he shoots more saw blades but the group dodge.

Ky uses Strike Raid while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Blizzard while Pac-Man Rev Rolls but Inky's machine attempts to sweep the group off again but Storm shoots electric shots while Tails summons a magic hand and delivers a punch while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Inky's machine shoots more saw blades but Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick and then uses Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Kiyo enchants the word 'Ganreizu Zakeru' and Zatch summons a multi-turret gun and shoots several small blasts of lightning but Inky's machine shoots more saw blades but Elena throws magic bombs while Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks with his Keyblade while Pac-Man Rev Rolls but Inky shoots more saw blades and then tries to sweep the group off but Ky uses Strike Raid while Pac-Man Rev Rolls again making Inky's machine get destroyed.

"That was disappointing." Ky said.

"Look!" Elena said and they see a gold strawberry.

"Another Golden Fruit in our grasp." Ky said.

"It's not over yet. More of those ghosts will attempt to stop us." Tails said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Well, then bring it on." Ky said.

"You said it, Ky!" Zatch said.

"Now then, we should get out of this forest. I'm starting to hate it." Shadow said.

"Okay. C'mon. Let's get going." Ky said and the group leave the treetop and the make their way out of the forest.

* * *

**This is gonna be a chapter end right here. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Now, this world is probably gonna have a three parter instead of two because I decided that Ky and his friends will encounter two more ghosts in the two different levels and then they will deal with Spooky in the third and final part. Anyway, next time, Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, and Pac-Man continue through Pac-Land to find the remaining Golden Fruits and they will encounter two more members of the four ghosts. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye for now.**


	15. Chapter 14: More Ghost Encounters

Chapter 14: More Ghost Encounters

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Zatch, Kiyo, and Pac-Man continue through the forest until they managed to get out of the forest of treetops and they arrive at a different place and now it's starting to get cold.

_(Pac-Wilderness)_

"Anyone else feel cold?" Ky asked and they see snow all around.

"Has Winter come already?" Max asked.

"I think we're in some kind of frozen wilderness." Kiyo said.

"Well, we can't let some cold weather stop us. We must find the rest of the Golden Fruits." Blaze said and Pac-Man nods in agreement.

"You're right, Blaze. Let's get movin'." Ky said.

The group start moving the snowy wilderness but just then Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky casts Blizzard while Elena whacks with her staff while Max uses Shield Missile but the Black Xetis attack back with their black beams but Tails throws bombs while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame kick while Shadow spin dashes followed by multi punches but the Black Xetis disappear but Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo enchants 'Zaker' and Zatch shoots lightning from his mouth while Pac-Mac punches followed by a Rev Roll and the group defeat the Black Xetis and they continue through the snow wilderness.

The group continue through the wilderness but just then they see rams around and one tries to charge at the group but Pac-Man Rev Rolls to stun it allowing Ky to attack with his Keyblade to finish the ram off and they keep going but just then they come across a frozen river up ahead but then the group see stones and they get the stones and jump from stone to stone to get across the frozen river and they keep on moving but another frozen river is encountered but they get on more stones and continue until they get back on the snowy ground but they encounter Heartless who attack but Ky slashes with his Keyblade and defeats the Heartless allowing the group to continue but before they could go on they see a giant Pac-yeti but Pac-Man Rev Rolls it allowing Ky to cast Thunder defeating it and the group to keep going.

Meanwhile in a different snowy area on a summit Bowser Jr., Sasuke, and the girl are searching the summit for another Light Crystal piece but so far they found nothing.

"What makes you think that the Light Crystal piece is here? That Spooky doesn't even know what it was so that was pointless." Sasuke said.

"The Light Crystal piece has to be in this world. We only have five so far. We need to find the remaining five pieces for the final Keyhole." Bowser Jr. said.

"Perhaps it's somewhere else in Pac-Land." The girl suggested.

"Probably. Let's..." Bowser Jr. cuts himself off as he sees Ky and his friends arriving at the summit area. "Aha! The Key boy!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Ky." Sasuke said.

"Let's save our hunt and make some trouble." Bowser Jr. said.

"We don't have time for this." The girl said.

"No one asked ya, Azula. What's more fun than messing with your enemies?" Bowser Jr. said as he takes out a blaster.

"You're gonna kill him already?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet. Let's see if he can handle going through without bein' buried." Bowser Jr. said as he shoots a Bullet Bill at a nearby peak.

_(Pac-Summit)_

The group managed to get out of the snowy wilderness but they are now somewhere in a summit.

"Aw! More snow!" Zatch said.

"What did you expect?" Shadow asked.

"The sooner we get moving, the sooner we get out of the snowy place." Elena said.

The group start to move through the summit but as they move they feel a shake.

"This is not a good sign..." Tails said.

"Pikachu." Storm said in agreement.

"What's goin' on now?" Ky asked and just then he turns to see a pile of snow falling behind.

"An avalanche is happening!" Tails said.

"We need to run NOW!" Kiyo said.

The group run from the avalanche that's closing in on them but the group keep running away while dodging ice puddles and more rams along the way but the avalanche is still gaining up on the group but they managed to escape from the avalanche which drops into the ledge of the summit and falls away.

"That was close." Max said.

"Thought we were gonna get buried." Zatch said.

"We gotta get going. Hopefully another avalanche doesn't appear." Ky said.

Meanwhile Bowser Jr., Azula, and Sasuke watch Ky and the group move through the summit.

"Drat! They avoided it! No matter. I always have another attempt." Bowser Jr. said pointing his blaster at another peak.

Meanwhile the group continue through the summit and they see Heartless appearing but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo enchants 'Ganreizu Zakeru' and Zatch shoots several bolts of lightning while Pac-Man Rev Rolls and they defeat the Heartless and they keep moving through the summit and while they keep moving Storm finds a cave and the group decide to enter the cave.

"Going in, huh? Okay then. I have a better idea." Bowser Jr. said as he makes his way to the entrance of the cave and shoots another Bullet Bill at the top of the cave.

_(Cave)_

The group explore the cave but just then something occurs and they look back and it's another avalanche.

"Not again!" Elena said.

"You're kidding! Here too?!" Ky asked.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Shoot! Run!" Shadow said.

The group run from the avalanche that's gaining up on them but the group keep trying to run from the avalanche in the cave while avoiding icicles and bottomless pits and ice puddles and the avalanche is still keeping up with the group but they are now sliding on ice and the avalanche is still gaining up on the group but the group try to control themselves while sliding on the ice but just then they see the ledge at the end and they jump off from the ledge and they land on a different snow ground and they see the avalanche fall from the ledge and into the pit.

"That was crazy." Zatch said.

"You can say that again." Max said.

"That kinda reminded me of my experience with that one avalanche in Ice Cap. We should be okay now." Tails said.

"Yeah. Let's find a way out of this cave and keep moving." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

The group start to move through the ice cave to try and find a way out but just then Heartless appear and attack the group but the group fight against the Heartless and the group defeat them and they continue on through the icy caves while avoiding icicles and more ice and Tails decides to use his techno map to help the group find a way out of the cave and as the group continue through the cave Ky sees something up ahead and so he runs up to what he's seeing and the others follow him and Ky sees a hole on the wall.

"That has go to be out way out!" Ky said.

"I hope so. I'm hating this cave." Zatch said.

"My techno map is indicating that should be the exit. Let's go." Tails said.

The group go through the hole and they managed to leave the cave and find themselves back outside.

_(Peak)_

"Guess we're out now." Kiyo said.

"Okay. So, is there a way to get through now because I'm seeing a ledge." Elena said.

"I think we climb up." Blaze said.

"I'm starting to think that we're below a peak. Let's go." Ky said.

The group start climbing up and make their up to the top and after a few seconds of climbing they reach the top of the peak and they start looking around.

"It'd be a nice view if the snow and cloudy weather wasn't blocking it." Ky said.

"I don't see any Golden Fruits around here." Max said.

"Well, let's look. I'm sure one is here somewhere." Elena said.

As the group are looking around for Golden Fruits Pac-Man looks up and points at something.

"What's up, Pac-Man?" Ky asked and he sees what Pac-Man is looking at. "You have got to be kidding me." Ky said.

The group look up and they see a machine that looks identical to Inky's blade machine except is more metal and is white and in the machine is the pink ghost.

"Let me guess, you're one of those trouble making ghosts?" Shadow asked.

"Too clever. I'm Pinky and I see you've already met Pac-Man." Pinky said.

"Yeah. So, Pinky, you got one of the Golden Fruits? It's important we have them." Ky said.

"Oh, you want this stupid Golden Fruit, huh? You didn't come here to bring Pac-Man to me?" Pinky asked.

"No? Just the Golden Fruit." Kiyo answered.

"I knew it! Spooky was right! Pac-Man never wanted me." Pinky said.

"Why would he want you?" Zatch asked.

"Oh, I see. If I can't have Pac-Man, then NO ONE can!" Pinky said.

"Oh, boy..." Ky said.

"Like Inky's machine, Pinky's machine ought to be vulnerable." Tails said.

"Then let's beat it up. I normally hate fighting girls, but I think she's just a psycho." Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

Pinky's machine starts shooting snowballs at the group but they dodge and Max uses Shield Boomerang while Storm uses Quick Attack while Kiyo enchants 'Zaker' and Zatch shoots lightning from his mouth but Pinky's machine shoots more snowballs but Blaze throws fireballs while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows but Pinky's machine shoots even more snowballs but Elena casts Fire while Pac-Man Rev Rolls while Ky uses Strike Raid causing damage to Pinky's machine but Pinky's machine shoots one snowball but Ky swats it with his Keyblade and throws the snowball back at Pinky's machine.

"You're just playing hard to get, aren't you?" Pinky asked.

"No. We're just playing love hurts." Ky said.

Pinky's machine charges at the group and then shoots an ice beam from the machine's bottom but the group dodge the ice attack and Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches followed by a Chaos Arrow but Pinky's machine throws more snowballs but Max blocks them with his shield and then uses Cyclone while Tails shoots three shots from his blaster but Pinky tries to freeze the two but Storm electric punches followed by Skullbash while Kiyo enchants 'Zaker' again and Zatch shoots lightning fro his mouth again but Pinky's machine charges at the group and attempts to freeze them but Elena throws magic bombs while Pac-Man Rev Rolls while Ky uses Slide Dash followed by Fire.

"This is no way to treat a lady!" Pinky said.

"You're not even acting like one!" Elena replied.

"Nope. She's just another enemy." Max said.

Pinky's machine shoots two snowballs but the group dodge and Storm tail whips but Pinky's machine shoots two more snowballs but Blaze uses Fire Drill and then delivers a flame swipe while Max uses Shield Missile but Pinky's machine charges again but Shadow home attacks and then multi punches while Kiyo enchants another Zaker spell and Zatch shoots more lightning from his mouth but Pinky throws more snowballs but Elena shoots magic bolts followed by Fire while Pac-Man Rev Rolls but Pinky's machine throws two more snowballs at Pac-Man but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Strike Raid.

"That's it! I'm through playing with you!" Pinky said.

"Oh, so you were playing, huh? Guess what, we weren't. Get serious already." Blaze said.

"I'm done with her too. Let's finish this, Pac-man." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

Pinky's machine continues to shoot two snowballs at the group who dodge and Blaze throws fireballs while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Pinky's machine attempts to freeze the group but Kiyo makes Zatch shoot multiple lightning bolts while Storm unleashes electricity while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but Pinky's machine shoots more snowballs and then charges at the group once more to try and freeze them but Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots magic bolts coated in Fire while Pac-Man tries to Rev Roll but Pinky's machine shoots a snowball at Pac-Man who dodges and Rev Rolls again getting the machine and then Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash but Pinky's machine shoots even more snowballs and tries to freeze the group but Ky coats his Keyblade with Fire and attacks while Pac-Man Rev Rolls destroying Pinky's machine.

"Another ghost beaten." Ky said.

"And look." Max said pointing at a gold apple.

"Another Golden Fruit is ours." Elena said and Pac-Man nods taking the gold apple.

"Now that's the third fruit in our grasp. We gotta find more of them." Ky said.

"Yep." Tails said.

"Can we hurry before my butt freezes?" Zatch said.

"You'll live, Zatch." Kiyo said.

"Let's hurry. I feel that the next place won't be easy to cross." Blaze said.

The group start moving through the snowy mountains until they managed to get out of the snowy mountains and they arrive at a different place that has ruins where it's now getting hot and there is now more snow but a land of lava.

_(Volcanic Ruins)_

"I think I'm starting to prefer the snow place now..." Zatch said.

"Where are we now?" Shadow asked.

"I think we're in a place of lava." Tails said.

"It doesn't look creepy. Hey. Look. Is that a volcano over there?" Ky asked looking at a volcano.

"It is." Elena said.

"You're not planning on going in there, are you?" Blaze asked.

"Not really, but maybe another Golden Fruit might be in there. I'll check it out." Ky said.

"Are you crazy?" Kiyo asked.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. Look it's a worth a shot." Ky said.

"I don't like this, but if you're going, then I guess all of us are too." Max said.

"Pikachu." Storm said in agreement.

"Okay then. Volcano, here we come." Ky said.

The group make their way through the ruins and the land of lava and to the volcano but Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder defeating the Heartless and they continue on through the land of lava but parts of the lava starts to rise up but the group still make their through the ruins and passing more rising lava and fighting more Heartless in their way and as they keep going through the ruined land of lava Ky sees a bridge and it leads them through the lava below the group but they see fireballs raining down at them but they managed to dodge the raining fireballs and keep moving through the ruined land of lava until they're getting close to the volcano and after passing through ground holes that pop out lava the group finally make it to the volcano.

"This is it. The volcano. Now, we gotta find a way to get inside." Ky said and Pac-Man points at a hole on the wall of the volcano. "Now that will make a great entrance. Good eye, Pac-Man. Let's go." Ky said.

The group start to climb up to the volcano's wall and they reach the hole and the group go through the hole to enter the volcano.

_(Volcano)_

"Okay. We're in. Now what?" Kiyo asked.

"We gotta find another Golden Fruit. It has to be in here." Ky said.

"Let's hope so." Tails said.

The group start to move through the volcano and they are in an area with lava below but they find a ledge and so they use the ledge to get through the ground of lava and continue on but just then Black Xetis appear to attack the group but Ky casts Fire and then uses Strike Raid and he defeats the Black Xetis and the group keep moving through the volcano where they see more lava and its blocking their path of moving but Pac-Man finds what looks like a metal ball and uses it to get through the lava and Ky finds stepping stones and so the group cross the lava pool using the stepping stones and their trek through the volcano continues but then Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky uses Strike Raid and defeats them allowing the group to move on and they stumble upon a stair like ledge and they start going down and below them is more lava but they still keep going down but the lava below raises up but Ky and Elena both cast Blizzard to help get rid of the lava and they keep going down until they reach the bottom and they traverse through the volcano again while fighting off more Heartless in their way and now the area they're in shows a sea of lava but Ky and Pac-Man see rock pillars and they get on the rock pillars and the group jump from rock pillar to rock pillar to cross the sea of lava and they go to the next land and continue through the volcano.

The group continue their way through the volcano while fighting off Heartless that appeared in their way and they come across another ocean of lava but they see stepping stones again and they use the stepping stones to get across the lava and they keep searching the volcano but as they arrive at the next area of the volcano they see Bowser Jr. appearing before them.

"Hey! You're that turtle creature we met back at the Forgotten Worlds!" Ky said.

"I see you remember me. I'm flattered, Ky." Bowser Jr. said.

"He's also the guy that helped the Sorceress set up that egg trap!" Tails said.

"What do you want?" Max asked.

"Ya know, you're pretty stubborn just staying alive during your journey. You're even starting to become a thorn in the Deadly Alliance's side." Bowser Jr. said.

"What's this Deadly Alliance? The Sorceress mentioned it and we have no idea what it is." Elena said.

"You can say that the Deadly Alliance is your worst nightmare and will soon the worlds' new master." Bowser Jr. said.

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Ky said.

"Hmph. You only took out our first member. She was weak. Here. I'll just give you and your little friends someone to play with." Bowser Jr. said as he summons Soldier Heartless and Large Body Heartless. "Have fun, Key boy." Bowser Jr. said as he disappears.

"Just when I thought things couldn't be any worse." Ky said.

"We'll get through this." Elena said and Pac-Man nods in agreement.

"Okay. Get ready." Ky said.

The Soldier Heartless attack with their claws while Large Bodies deliver shock waves but Ky gets behind and then attacks one of the Large Bodies' backs while Elena whacks with her staff followed by a magic bomb but the Soldiers spin attack but Tails tail swipes while Max bashes with his shield but the Large Bodies body charge but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Storm electric punches followed by Skullbash while Kiyo makes Zatch use Zaker but the Large Bodies get angry and then charges but Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Pac-Man Rev Rolls defeating the Large Bodies but the Soldiers attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts defeating the Soldiers.

"That's the best he can do? He could've sent better Heartless." Ky said.

"We shouldn't be able to deal with him now." Tails said.

"We should keep finding another Golden Fruit." Elena said.

"But I don't see any here." Zatch said.

"I thought there was one here." Ky said.

"Well, we can keep looking. We found three so far. So, there should be another around here." Shadow said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"It could be out of the volcano for all we know." Kiyo suggested.

"In that case, let's leave the volcano and check the outside." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group make their way out of the volcano and they find more lava but the group use rock pillars to get across the sea of lava and they find a sliding slope and so the group decide to slide down the slope until they reach the bottom and they see another hole and they assume that it will lead them to the exit of the volcano and so they group through the hole and they find themselves outside the volcano.

_(Volcanic Peak)_

"Alright. Now to find the Golden Fruit. I'll bet we'll have to climb up." Ky said.

"It looks like it." Max said.

The group start climbing up the volcano peak until they reach the top and they get off the volcano and they arrive at what looks like a caldera.

_(Caldera)_

"You think another Golden Fruit is here?" Kiyo asked.

"It should be here. I hope." Tails said.

As the group are looking for another Golden Fruit Pac-Man looks up as something.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me..." Shadow said as he and the others look up and they see another machine similar to Inky's and Pinky's except it's all metal and is black and red and it is driven by the red ghost.

"Another ghost enemy. Who're you?" Ky asked.

"Blinky's the name and I heard you're helping Pac-Man. And I knew the other ghosts couldn't take you guys. I don't even think Spooky can take you." Blinky said. (A/N: Like I said, I have no idea why Blinky's name and Clyde's name got mixed up. So, I'm using their names from the past Pac-Man games.)

"We'll see as he face him." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

"Ha! You're never gonna find out because you and Pac-Man will never make it past me. My machine's body is impervious to your attacks." Blinky said.

"Crap...now what?" Ky asked.

"I always liked my Pac-Man...extra crispy!" Blinky said as he uses his machine to create fire at the group who dodge.

"We're gonna have to figure out a different way to take him on." Ky said.

"He said his machine's body is impervious to our attacks, but not his glass cockpit." Elena said.

"We're gonna have to find a way to get that glass top." Tails said.

"It's settled." Kiyo said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

Blinky's machine starts shooting fireballs at the group but Blaze takes the fireballs while the group is dodging but more fireballs are being shot until Blinky's machine can't shoot anymore fireballs and it has to pick up lava lowering its body.

"He's showing the glass cockpit. Pac-Man, you can but bounce it!" Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

Pac-Man butt bounces the glass cockpit while Ky attacks the glass cockpit with his Keyblade and then Elena throws magic bombs while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flames while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker and they strike at the glass cockpit.

"Oh, I see how it is! Let's turn up the heat!" Blinky said.

Blinky's machine charges at the group and spreads fire all over the area at the group but Blaze takes the flames while the group dodges and Blinky's machine keeps spreading fire until it can't unleash fire and needs to pick up lava allowing Ky to Edge Slash while Pac-Man butt bounces at the glass cockpit and Elena casts Blizzard while Max uses Shield Missile while Tails throws bombs while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch shoot multiple lightning bolts at the glass cockpit again.

"You guys are harder to fry than I thought." Blinky said.

"Got that right." Ky said.

"You think you can try to fry us, but it will be us who will fry you." Blaze said.

Blinky's machine shoots two fireballs at the group but they dodge but the machine continues to shoot two fireballs but Blaze takes them and the machine stops shooting fireballs as it picks up lava giving the group a chance to strike at the glass cockpit again with Ky casting Blizzard while Pac-Man butt bounces while Elena casts Thunder while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Quick Attack and then shoots electric bolts while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker attacking the glass cockpit again making the glass more broken.

"You're making me mad!" Blinky said.

"Boo hoo! We know how this will end." Ky said.

Blinky's machine continues to fire more fireballs at the group who dodge the fireballs but the fireballs are still being shot but the group keep dodging but Blinky's machine shoots three fireballs this time but Blaze takes the three fireballs until it stops and picks up more lava allowing the group to attack the glass cockpit again with Ky using Strike Raid while Pac-Man butt bounces while Elena throws magic bombs while Max uses Shield Missile while Kiyo has Zatch shoot multiple lightning shots while Storm unleashes electricity while Shadow home attacks amd multi punches while Blaze flame kicks while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster casuing more damage to his glass cockpit.

"Now I see why the others didn't stand a chance against you guys. I'm done taking chances and I'm gonna get rid of you." Blinky said.

Blinky's machine continues to shoot fireballs at the group and this keeps going until the machine stops and the group try to go for the glass cockpit but Blinky's machine shoots three more fireballs at the group who dodge again and try to go for the glass cockpit again but Blinky's machine spreads fire at the group but Ky attacks the glass cockpit with his Keyblade while Pac-Mac butt bounces while Blinky's machine tries to get away but Elena shoots magic bolts at the glass cockpit while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Blinky's machine spreads fire again but Blaze shoots fireballs at the glass cockpit while Tails shoots three shots while Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches but Blinky's machine shoots three fireballs but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bots while Storm uses Skullbash but Blinky spreads fire but Ky coats his Keyblade with Blizzard and then strikes at the glass cockpit destroying Blinky's machine.

"Ya know, these ghosts are just a complete joke." Ky said.

"I agree. I have a feeling this Spooky won't be as easy as them though." Shadow said.

"And another Golden Fruit should be here." Zatch said and they see a gold pear.

"Awesome. Another Golden Fruit." Ky said.

"Is that all of them?" Elena asked.

"I don't think so. I think there are more and we also have to stop Spooky." Tails said and Pac-Man nods.

"Pika?" Storm asked.

"I dunno. We have to find out where Spooky is along with the rest of the Golden Fruit." Ky said.

"Let's look for a way out of here first and then find out." Kiyo suggested.

"Right. Let's go." Blaze said and the group start moving from the caldera.

* * *

**There you guys go. I hope you enjoyed this one. The next part will conclude the visit of Pac-Land as I have said that this is a three parter. Anyway, next time, Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, and Pac-Man find out where Spooky is and they confront him in an attempt to defeat him and save Pac-Land. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care and see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 15: Stop Spooky!

Chapter 15: Stop Spooky!

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, and Pac-Man leave the caldera and continue their way out out of the volcanic place until they stumble upon what looks like a sandy beach.

_(Pac-Beach)_

"This Spooky can't be far from us. How're we supposed to find him?" Ky asked and Tails looks around until he finds something from afar and then takes binoculars and looks at what he's seeing and it looks like an island.

"Hmm...that island looks very suspicious..." Tails said.

"What, Tails?" Max asked.

"That island there looks strange to me." Tails said and the others look at the island from afar as well.

"It don't think I like the looks of that place..." Zatch said.

"It looks creepy..." Ky said.

"Why are you looking at some island?" Elena asked.

"Like I said, it looks suspicious to me, like it gives something that's evil." Tails said.

"But what does this mean?" Ky asked.

"Ah, you're all here!" A voice said and the group see Professor-Pac. "You're all just in time." Professor-Pac added.

"Professor-Pac? What're you doing here?" Ky asked.

"Never mind that now. The island you're all looking at right now is called Ghost Island." Professor-Pac said.

"Ghost Island? That's original." Shadow said.

"Judging from that name, I'll bet this Spooky is there already." Kiyo said.

"Indeed. Now, since he knows that you're on your way to stop him, he sent a nasty naval fleet to try and stop your advance to Ghost Island. He's even sent the Heartless to stop you." Professor-Pac explained.

"That won't be a problem. We'll just..." Ky was cut off by Professor-Pac.

"It's not that simple, Ky. I fear you'll need much more than your weapons to deal with them." Professor-Pac said.

"Then how do we get through if we're gonna get to Ghost Island?" Elena asked.

"Luckily, I have been working on outfitting my research sub to help you deal with the threat. Follow me." Professor-Pac said as he heads for a metal hut and the group follow him. "Behold, my latest creation, the Pac-Sub!" Professor-Pac introduced showing the group a big yellow submarine.

"We're gonna use it to get through the water and to Ghost Island?" Max asked.

"Indeed. Now, a word of caution; I haven't had the time to work out all the bugs in the system. You will only shoots six torpedoes at a time." Professor-Pac said.

"Understood. Thanks, Professor." Tails said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Ky said.

"Good luck to you all. Get out there and drive them back to Ghost Island." Professor-Pac said.

"Okay. Ready, guys?" Ky asked and the group nod.

The group get into the Pac-Sub and the sub drops into the water in the hole on the ground from the Professor's hut.

"Alright, let's take 'em out with this bad boy." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

_(Pac-Seas)_

The Pac-Sub starts to move through the ocean but just then they see sea mines in their way and so the group start shooting torpedoes at the sea mines and they continue through the ocean again but they see ghost ships coming at them and shooting at the Pac-Sub but the group shoot torpedoes at the ghost ships and keep going but just then Heartless that look like jellyfish appear and attack the Pac-Sub but the Pac-Sub shoots at the jellyfish Heartless but they see more Heartless that look like scuba divers and they charge at the Pac-Sub but the group destroy the scuba diver Heartless and they continue through the sea again but they see more jellyfish Heartless, ghost ships, and sea mines but the Pac-Sub manages to get through while destroying the obstacles in their way and the trek through the ocean continues and they still deal with more sea Heartless and ghost ships and they still keep moving on through the sea with the Pac-Sub still in fine condition.

The group still continue through the sea with the Pac-Sub while still dealing with sea Heartless and ghost ships but are making it through fine and while still moving through the sea Tails looks at the map on the sub.

"We're getting there. At this rate, we'll might be able to make it to Ghost Island." Tails said.

"Awesome. Let's keep going. There's nothing that can stop us." Ky said.

"Hey! What's that over there?" Zatch asked pointing at something in front of them.

"Hmm? I'm not sure. Perhaps a Heartless?" Blaze suggested.

"Either that or it's a really big fish." Max said.

The big thing continues to go in front of the Pac-Sub and it's getting closer.

"Pika!" Storm said .

"Huh?" Ky asked and he sees that the big thing happens to what looks like a giant robot whale.

"A robot whale? What's it doing here?" Elena asked.

"Maybe it's Professor-Pac and he wants to tell us something." Tails suggested but Ky sees what's in the robot whale.

"Oh, no.." Ky said and it turns out to be Bowser Jr. in the robot whale. "You have got to be kidding me!" Ky said.

"It's that turtle kid again!" Kiyo said.

"What does he want now?" Shadow asked.

"So, you punks are on your way to Ghost Island to confront Spooky? Ha! You won't have any chance when this is over! Victory belongs to the Deadly Alliance!" Bowser Jr. said.

"That's it. I'm sick of this brat. Let's sink him!" Elena said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said in agreement while Pac-Man nods.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

Bowser Jr.'s giant robot whale shoots sea mines at Pac-Sub but the group shoots torpedoes at the robot whale but Bowser Jr. summons Sheltering Zone Heartless and they attack Pac-Sub but the group shoot more torpedoes at the Sheltering Zones but they separate into Sea Neons but the Pac-Sub destroys the Sea Neons and attack Bowser Jr.'s robot whale again but Bowser Jr.'s robot whale fires its own torpedoes and more sea mines but the Pac-Sub dodges and fires the torpedoes at Bowser Jr.s' robot whale but Screwdivers appear and attack the Pac-Sub but the Pac-Sub destroys the Screwdiver but Bowser Jr.'s robot whale begins to inhale the Pac-Sub into the robot whale but the Pac-Sub manages to get away and fires a torpedo into the robot whale but Bowser Jr. fires Bullet Bills at the Pac-Sub but the group fire the torpedoes at the Bullet Bills but the robot whale tries to inhale at the Pac-Sub again but it manages to get away and Ky fires a torpedo at the robot whale.

"This is getting annoying already! Get lost!" Bowser Jr. said as he fires multiple Bullet Bills at the Pac-Sub.

The Pac-Sub dodges and the group fire more torpedoes at the robot whale but Bowser Jr. unleashes more Screwdiver Heartless that attack the group but Pac-Sub destroys the Screwdivers and then keeps attacking the robot whale but Bowser Jr. fires sea mines and then tries to inhale the Pac-Sub again but the group shoot more torpedoes at the robot whale but Bowser more sea mines to try to get the Pac-Sub but Ky fires more torpedoes and Pac-Man does the same thing but Bowser Jr. fires more Bullet Bills but the group fire the torpedoes at the robot whale destroying it and it starts to sink into the bottom of the ocean.

"Argh! You think you've won, Key boy, but the Deadly Alliance is still one step ahead of you! You'll still lose!" Bowser Jr. said as his robot whale falls into the ocean bottom.

"That'll keep him quiet for a while." Ky said and then the group see a golden banana coming out of the robot whale.

"That's another Golden Fruit!" Tails said.

"Let's take it!" Blaze said and the Pac-Sub picks up the golden banana.

"So, any status yet?" Ky asked.

"Good news, we're almost to Ghost Island!" Tails said.

"Good. Let's hurry and put a stop to Spooky once and for all." Shadow said.

"Agreed." Kiyo said and the Pac-Sub continues through the ocean for Ghost Island.

Meanwhile Bowser Jr. manages to get out of the water after his robot whale was sunk.

"I'm guessing that didn't go too well?" Sasuke asked.

"Ky is really starting to become a problem now." Bowser Jr. said.

"You think? Now, they're trying to stop Spooky." Azula said.

"That's taken care of. I've already talked to someone in Ghost Island. Let him handle Ky and his friends now." Sasuke said.

"Smart." Bowser Jr. said.

Meanwhile the Pac-Sub continues through the ocean but the group are now in what looks like green water.

"I think we're closer to Ghost Island now." Tails said.

"Everyone prepare to fight as we get there. Who knows what we'll face." Ky said and the group nod.

Later on the Pac-Sub starts to ascend to the surface and the group open up the hatch of Pac-Sub and get out of the sub to find themselves in a haunted looking island.

_(Ghost Island)_

"Here we are. Ghost Island." Blaze said and Pac-Man nods.

"Okay. Let's go out and find Spooky." Ky said.

"Wherever he is, he's probably set up some type of trap us." Max said.

"I'm sure we can handle it. Let's be cautious." Elena said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, and Pac-Man start to move through Ghost Island but just then Phantom Black Xetis appear and Search Ghost Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts while Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Storm electric punches and then tail whips while Kiyo enchants 'Zaker' and Zatch shoots lightning from his mouth while Pac-Man Rev Rolls defeating the Black Xetis and the Heartless and they continue through Ghost Island by crossing a bridge and stumble upon some ruins but a swarm of bats fly over the group but they keep going and then stumble upon another ruins area and they see a wall blocking their way.

The group move to the next direction but another wall blocks their way and keep going but another wall blocks the way and the group realize that they're in a maze and so they have to figure out a way to get through the maze in order to continue their trek in the island but Search Ghosts appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and they keep finding a way out of the maze until they finally manage to get through the maze and their trek through Ghost Island continues but some ghosts try to attack but Ky and Pac-Man defeat them along with undead pirates and they cross another bridge but another swarm of bats fly over the group but they still keep going without allowing anything to stand in their way.

The trek of Ghost Island continues and the group fight off some more Heartless and ghosts in their way and their search for Spooky is almost proving to be impossible but they're not giving up on trying to find him and so they keep moving on through the island and then the group discover a creepy cave and decide to go in the cave while dealing with more swarm of bats and more Search Ghost Heartless appear but the group defeat them and make their way out of the cave to discover a different area and they cross another bridge but ghosts try to attack them but Ky and Pac-Man defeat more of them to continue their trek in Ghost Island to find Spooky.

Later on the group are now getting deeper in Ghost Island and they arrive at what looks like a bayou.

_(Ghost Bayou)_

"You think Spooky is in here?" Max asked.

"He has to be." Ky said.

As the group keep going their a hear a twisted laugh.

"Who's there?!" Ky demanded taking his Keyblade and looks around.

"Welcome. I have been expecting you!" A voice said.

"Show yourself!" Elena demanded and then the group see what looks like a dead tree with open eyes and mouth and flames in the inside.

"A talking tree?" Zatch asked.

"I see that you all have the Golden Fruits. My brother, the Golden Fruit Tree has been hoarding them for far too long." The voice said.

"Yeah? What about it?" Ky asked.

"Spooky and Sasuke told me that you bring them here with you in some vain attempt to imprison him again." The voice said.

"We are. Just wait!" Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"We'll see about that..." The voice said.

"Just who are you?!" Blaze demanded.

"I am the Wormwood, the most evil tree of Ghost Island! It would seem that the others have underestimated you. I won't make that mistake." The Wormwood Tree said.

"Well, Wormwood. You won't be able to stop us." Kiyo said.

"Oh, really? My maze should keep you busy long enough for Spooky to destroy Pac-Land. Then, I shall have the pleasure of spoiling all of the Golden Fruits. Spooky will be pleased. You all shall make fine additions to my graveyard." The Wormwood Tree said.

"Crap. Well, now we gotta get through this maze." Ky said.

"Hopefully, we'll get through." Tails said.

"As long we're together, we can handle anything." Ky said.

"Oh, I forgot to mention one thing. I have fenced off the correct path! You cannot go through my fiendish fence. Hahahahaha!" The Wormwood Tree said.

"Crap!" Ky said.

"Let's go." Shadow said.

The group start to move through bayou's maze but just them fog starts to spew.

"Oh, now what?" Elena asked as the bayou is covered in fog.

"Hahahahaha! My fog will also keep you busy in my maze. Not only that, but now the fog has separated you all! Hahahahahaha!" The Wormwood Tree said.

"CRAP!" Ky shouted.

"Now what do we do?" Zatch asked.

"We're separated because of this fog and we don't a know way through." Max said.

"Everyone remain calm. All of you do your best to through this maze and the fog. Try to find the correct path and we should be able to meet at the end. That's probably where that Wormwood Tree is." Ky said.

"Sounds good." Elena said.

"Okay!" Max said.

"No problem." Tails said.

"See you at the end." Blaze said.

"Don't any of you dare die on me!" Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Be careful!" Kiyo said.

"Let's do this!" Zatch said and Pac-Man nods.

"Hahahahaha! Your efforts are in vain! You will never escape!" The Wormwood Tree said.

As everyone else is making their way to try and get through the maze Ky starts to move through bayou's maze and of course he's starting to feel lost and is worried about his friends being lost too but Ky knows that he will see them again and is determined to get through the maze and so Ky keeps moving without any hesitation but starts to act cautious as he still can't see where he's going but as he keeps moving he starts to become aware of knowing what's coming to him and makes sure that he will move through the maze and confront the Wormwood Tree but just then he sees Black Xetis appearing but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and defeats the Black Xetis and continues on through the foggy maze of the bayou.

"Impressive, Ky. I don't know how you managed to get past my fence. You might in fact possess brains. Now, let's test your brawn. Try to defeat my skeletal army before the sands of time runs out. If you fail, then YOUR time will run out!" The Wormwood Tree said.

"Okay, Wormwood Tree. I dunno how I got that fence either. Guess it was luck. How did he even noticed. He can see through fog? Whatever. I can't waste time now. I gotta take on those skeletons." Ky said.

Ky keeps going and confronts the skeletal army and they attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and keeps striking at the skeletal armies and manages to defeat them all.

"That wasn't so hard. If I'm lucky, you're gonna be next, Wormwood." Ky said.

Ky continues on through the foggy maze in the bayou and attempts to find the Wormwood Tree now that he found a way to get past the fence and while he's moving on Ky wonders if his friends also managed to get past the fence and also wonders how they're doing in the foggy maze but Search Ghost Heartless appear and attack Ky but Ky casts Blizzard and then strikes with his Keyblade and he defeats the Search Ghosts and keeps moving through the foggy maze and he's feeling lost again but is still trying to search his out of the maze to confront Wormwood and then he arrives at a different part of the maze and as he continues he finds Elena.

"Elena!" Ky said running to her.

"Ky! Thank goodness!" Elena said.

"You know where the others are?" Ky asked.

"Not that I know of." Elena answered.

"C'mon." Ky said.

Ky and Elena make their way through the foggy maze while in hopes of finding the others and while continuing Ky finds Max.

"There you are, Max." Ky said.

"At least you two are okay. Let's try to get out of here." Max said.

Ky, Elena, and Max move through the foggy maze and as they keep going Ky finds Tails.

"Tails!" Ky said.

"Ky! I was getting scared." Tails said.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, Max, and Tails keep moving through the foggy maze but while they arrive at a different part they find Blaze.

"Finally found ya, Blaze." Ky said.

"Thank you, Ky. Now we must find a way out." Blaze said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, and Blaze keep going and while in the foggy maze they managed to find Shadow.

"There you are, Shadow." Ky said.

"About time you got here, Ky." Shadow said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow keep going through the foggy maze and they managed to find Storm.

"Storm, you're okay!" Ky said.

"Pika!" Storm cheered as he runs up to Ky's shoulder.

Ky, Elena. Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, and Storm keep searching a way out of the foggy maze but just then they find Zatch.

"Zatch!" Ky said.

"Oh, Ky! I'm so glad to see you! Have you seen Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"We'll look for him." Ky said and Zatch nods.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, and Zatch continue their way through the foggy maze but as they keep going they find Kiyo.

"There you are, Kiyo." Ky said.

"Yeah. I see found Zatch already. Can we get outta here?" Kiyo asked.

"We gotta find our way out." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Zatch, and Kiyo move through the foggy maze while trying to figure a way out of it but then they find Pac-Man.

"Pac-Man! There you are!" Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

"Now that everyone is together, let's go." Elena said.

"Right." Ky said.

With the group back together again they start making their through the foggy maze and as they keep going Pac-Man finds pac-dots and uses them to get across while Ky finds a chain next to a gate and the group use the chain to move across and the group manage to get through the gate and they confront the Wormwood Tree himself.

"Ha! How'd ya like that, tree boy? We beat your stupid maze!" Ky said.

"Fools! How could you have defeated my maze?! It seems that I am no match for you." The Wormwood Tree said.

"Oh, come now. You're really giving up THIS easily?" A voice asked and the group see Zervik appearing. "So they got through your maze. Big deal. They have yet to see your power." Zervik said.

"You!" Ky said with hatred as he takes out his Keyblade.

"You know him, Ky?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. He's the man that took my mother! That's Zervik!" Ky said.

"Ah, I see you remember me, Ky. I'm flattered. Now, then, Wormwood, I think it's time you get some payback for letting them disgrace you. Let the darkness take you and give you unimaginable power!" Zervik said as he summons a snake and it bites at the Wormwood Tree.

"Oh, crap. Don't tell me..." Ky stops talking as the Wormwood Tree starts to rise from the ground.

**"Yes! I can feel this power! With it, I shall destroy you all for Spooky!"** The Wormwood Tree said as he spews flames around the area and at the group.

"Yes. Do have fun with your playmates." Zervik said as he disappears in dark mist.

"Great. Now that tree is a monster." Kiyo said.

"We gotta take him down. Let's do this!" Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

The Wormwood Tree attacks by spewing more fire at the group but Blaze takes all of the flames allowing Ky to attack with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Pac-Man Rev Rolls but the Wormwood Tree jumps away from the group and then he lands on the group and creates fire shock wave but Storm uses Quick Attack and then unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch shoots several lightning bolts but the Wormwood Tree shoots fireballs from the top and they rain at the group who dodge the raining fireballs and Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Max uses Cyclone while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Blizzard but the Wormwood Tree unleashes roots from the ground to strike at the group but Tails shoots five shots from his blaster at the roots and then throws bombs at the Wormwood Tree who jumps away again and then spreads flames at the group but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a spinning claw attack followed by a flame kick but the Wormwood Tree attacks with his roots.

The group dodge the roots attack and Elena casts Thunder while Storm uses Skullbash but the Wormwood Tree rains down more fireballs but Shadow multi punches and then fires Chaos Spears while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Wormwood Tree fires poison bombs but the group dodge the poison bombs and Kiyo enchants 'Zaker' and Zatch shoots lightning from his mouth while Tails uses Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Pac-Man delivers punches and then Rev Rolls but the Wormwood Tree spreads more fires at the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill and then shoots fireballs but the Wormwood Tree attacks with his roots again and then rains down poison bombs but Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks with his Keyblade and then uses Edge Slash but the Wormwood Tree jumps away and sends out flame shock waves but the group dodge and Ky uses Strike Raid while Pac-Man delivers a flip kick but the Wormwood Tree rains down fireballs and then spreads flames around the area but the group dodge.

The Wormwood Tree unleashes more roots from the ground in an attempt to grab the group but Tails throws bombs at the roots and then fires lasers at the Wormwood Tree while Max bashes with his shield but the Wormwood Tree spews poison at the group who dodge the poisonous attack and then Shadow home attacks and multi punches followed by a powerful roundhouse kick while Pac-Man Rev Rolls but the Wormwood Tree breathes more fire at the group but Blaze takes the flames and uses them to counter at the Wormwood Tree while Kiyo has Zatch unleash a powerful version of Zaker but the Wormwood Tree starts biting at the group and then breathes fire again but Storm electric punches and then tail whips while Elena whacks with her staff and then throws magic bombs but the Wormwood Tree strikes with his roots and then unleashes more poison bombs at the group who dodge and Ky casts Blizzard and then attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash but the Wormwood Tree jumps away and then lands again to unleash more shock waves but Ky uses Strike Raid.

"Stupid tree." Ky said.

"It's like he has the power of a Black Xeti." Elena said.

"Let's finish it off." Shadow said and Pac-Man nods.

**"Fools! You cannot defeat one who is beyond you!" **The Wormwood Tree said.

The Wormwood Tree charges at the group and then bites at them and then breathes fire again but Elena casts Blizzard while Blaze takes the flames and uses the flames to strike but the Wormwood Tree rains down poison bombs and jumps away and then unleashes poisonous roots but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails fires four shots from his blaster while Storm shoots electric shots but the Wormwood Tree spread flames again and then rains down fireballs but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker again while Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches but the Wormwood Tree breathes fire again but Pac-Man Rev Rolls and then flip kicks but the Wormwood Tree uses his roots to capture Pac-Man but Ky cuts the roots with his Keyblade and then he casts Thunder but the Wormwood Tree unleashes more poison bombs but the group dodge and they try to attack but the Wormwood Tree jumps into the air again and then unleashes roots and then fires fireballs but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails throws bombs while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows but the Wormwood Tree spews poison but Kiyo had Zatch shoots several lightning bolts while Storm unleashes electricity but the Wormwood Tree strikes with root but Max uses Shield Missile while Pac-Man Rev Rolls while Elena shoots magic bolts but the Wormwood Tree spreads fires but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Strike Raid and the group finish off the Wormwood Tree.

**"Impossible! Not only have you defeated my maze, but you have defeated ME! The flames grow weak...Spooky, forgive me!" **The Wormwood Tree said as the flames in him die down and the Wormwood Tree starts to decay into piles of wood.

"That's that. Now all we have to do is find Spooky." Ky said.

"MY TREE!" A voice shouted and the group see Spooky himself.

"You're Spooky, right?" Tails asked.

"Indeed. What have you fools done?!" Spooky demanded.

"We have defeated your tree that was trying to stall us." Blaze answered.

"How could you puny worms have defeated the heart of Ghost Island?!" Spooky demanded.

"I guess we're that strong." Elena answered.

"And you're gonna be next, buddy!" Zatch said.

"ARGH! You fools and Pac-Land will pay for this! I will have the pleasure of destroying your precious Pac-Land along with that wretched Golden Fruit Tree! It will be nothing but broken branches when I'm done with it!" Spooky said.

"That's not gonna happen!" Ky said as he charges at Spooky who tries to escape in a portal but the group manage to leave Ghost Island with Spooky's portal to try and follow Spooky.

_(Pac-Village)_

The group fly out of Spooky's portal and they return to Pac-Village.

"We're back!" Max said.

"Good. Hurry!" Ky said.

The group run to the Golden Fruit Tree and the group take out the Golden Fruits and the Golden Fruits return to the tree and Spooky sees this.

"No!" Spooky said.

"Too bad for you, Spooky!" Ky said.

"The fruits are back to where they belong! You lost!" Elena said.

"You fools! I will still destroy you!" Spooky said as he uses his power to split the ground and the ground starts to rise.

"Oh, boy..." Kiyo said.

"You think you can defeat us, Spooky, but you're wrong." Blaze said and Pac-Man nods.

"How foolish. Your precious Golden Fruit won't be able to save you! Nobody is able to break through my iron concentration." Spooky said.

"We won't know unless we try!" Ky said.

"Feel the wrath of my meteor shower!" Spooky said.

_(The Deep End)_

Spooky starts throwing meteors at the group who dodge but Spooky continues to summon more meteors but Ky manages to attack with his Keyblade while Pac-Man flip kicks but Spooky vanishes from them and unleashes spiders but Storm defeats the spiders and then shoots electric shots at Spooky while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Max uses Cyclone but Spooky shoots a beam at the group but the group dodge and Elena casts Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Spooky continues to unleash meteors but Shadow uses Chaos Spear while Tails shoots three shots from his blaster but Spooky vanishes again and then summons more spiders but the group defeat the spiders but Spooky shoots another beam at the group but Pac-Man flip kicks again while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder but Spooky unleashes green smoke at the group which is poison gas but the group dodge the attack and Ky uses Strike Raid.

"I see. My meteor shower is not enough to destroy you...then my fireballs shall burn you!" Spooky said.

"Bring it!" Ky said.

Spooky throws fireballs at the group but they dodge the fireballs but Spooky throws more green poison gas but Pac-Man flip kicks again while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Slide Dash but Spooky attempts to swipe Ky away with his staff but Elena shoots magic bolts while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Spooky vanishes again and then unleashes purple smoke at the group and then unleashes poison spiders but Tails uses Magic Hand to defeat the poison spiders and then flies up and delivers a kick while Blaze uses a fire uppercut but Spooky shoots his fireballs but Blaze takes them allowing Shadow to home attack and multi punches Spooky while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash but Spooky continues to shoot fireballs and then unleashes green gas but Kiyo has Zatch shoots several lightning bolts but Spooky vanishes and unleashes more spiders but the group defeat the spiders but Spooky unleashes purple smoke but Ky uses Edge Slash while Pac-Man flip kicks.

"Had enough, Spooky?" Ky asked.

"You're as good as done!" Zatch said.

"Enough! No one ever defeats me in a daze!" Spooky said.

"We'll avoid it!" Elena replied.

"You may try. Say goodbye to Pac-Land...FOREVER!" Spooky said.

Spooky unleashes a fire trail to get the group but the group avoid the flame trail but Spooky unleashes more fireballs but Blaze takes them and attacks with her own fireballs but Spooky unleashes purple smoke at the group but Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker again but Spooky attempts to cast a daze spell on them but Shadow uses Chaos Arrows but Spooky retaliates with green gas but Elena throws magic bombs while Tails throws his own bombs but Spooky unleashes another flame trail and then throws purple smoke but Max uses Shield Missile but Spooky vanishes and tries to put the group into a daze but Pac-Man flip kicks but Spooky swipes at Pac-Man with his staff but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard but Spooky throws more fireballs and then unleashes more flame trails at the group who dodge and Elena whacks with her staff followed by a magic bolt but Spooky attempts to put the group into a daze again but they manage to avoid the daze spell.

The group attempt to strike at Spooky who unleashes more purple smoke at the group but Pac-Man flip kicks again but Spooky shoots fireballs at Pac-Man but Blaze takes the fireballs and then attacks with her claws followed by a flame kick while Shadow multi punches and then somersault kicks but Spooky vanishes and then unleashes another flame trail but Storm electric punches and the tail whips while Max bashes with his shield while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Spooky unleashes green gas and purple smoke but Elena shoots magic bolts while Tails uses Magic Hand to deliver a punch but Spooky tries to put the group into a daze again but Ky casts Thunder and then attacks with his Keyblade but Spooky vanishes and fires fireballs at the group again but they dodge but Spooky unleashes more purple smoke and then another flame trail but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Slide Dash while Elena whacks with her staff and then throws a magic bomb while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow uses Chaos Spear while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Pac-Man flip kicks and the group finish off Spooky.

"Impossible! I will NOT be defeated by puny worms!" Spooky said and just then the Golden Fruit Tree starts to open and Spooky starts to get sucked into the tree but he struggles. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I...will...NOT...be imprisoned...AGAIN! Curse you, Pac-Man! Curse you, Ky! My ghosts will free me once again! You will all...SUFFER MY WRATH!" Spooky shouted as he is going into the Golden Fruit Tree and is now imprisoned again.

"Yeah. That'll be the day." Ky said.

Later on the group are now back on the land of Pac-Village and daylight starts to appear and all the Pac-people run to the group and start cheering them on for their victory against Spooky.

"I knew Spooky couldn't take Pac-Man..." Blinky said.

"Did Spooky say that we'll free him again?" Inky asked and and Clyde nods.

"Hey! What're you ghosts doing here? Get out!" Elena demanded.

"You can't make us!" Blinky replied but just then they see Pac-Man's pac-dog Chomp-Chomp eating pac-dots and the ghosts start to turn blue. "Uh-oh...let's get outta here!" Blinky said and the ghosts start to run and Chomp-Chomp chases after them and the group laugh at this.

Just then the Golden Fruit Tree starts to reveal something and it's another Keyhole.

"Another Keyhole." Ky said and he uses his Keyblade to lock the Keyhole saving Pac-Land from destruction by the darkness.

"That's that. Another Keyhole is sealed!" Tails said.

"That's a good thing, right?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes it is." Blaze said.

"Whenever Ky seals a Keyhole, a world is safe from the darkness." Shadow explained.

"Thank you all so much for what you have done for Pac-Land." Professor-Pac said.

"It was no big deal. We were happy to help." Ky said and he turns to Pac-Man. "Hey, listen, Pac-Man, we have to leave now, but one day, we'll come back and visit." Ky said and Pac-Man gives a thumbs up and smiles. "You guys ready?" Ky asked and the group nod. "See ya next time, Pac-Man. Take care." Ky said and the group start to leave Pac-Village and Pac-Man waves goodbye and so does the other Pac-people.

Meanwhile Bowser Jr., Sasuke, and Azula notice that Ky and his friends have defeated Spooky.

"Blast that Ky! He has to show up and ruin everything!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Now we'll have to inform the Horned King of this." Azula said.

"He'll give us a new assignment. One that we won't fail." Sasuke said and the three leave through a dark portal.

Meanwhile Ky and his friends are at the field and Ky summons another portal.

"Well, another world is saved and another one'll need our help." Ky said.

"Then let's go." Max said.

"Pika." Storm said.

"Hey, Ky, is it okay if Kiyo and I come along?" Zatch said.

"Of course, Zatch. The more the merrier, right?" Ky said.

"Ya hear that, Kiyo?! We get to continue an adventure!" Zatch said.

"Yeah. Hopefully this'll be better than fighting other Mamodos." Kiyo said.

"Okay, guys. Let's GO!" Ky said as he goes through the portal and the others follow him.

* * *

**And that concludes the gang's time in Pac-Land! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please keep sending likes and reviews for this story. That'd be awesome! Anyway, next time, Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, and Zatch arrive at a new world that's threatened to be in eternal night. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care and GOODBYE FOR NOW!**


	17. Chapter 16: Morning Land

Chapter 16: Morning Land

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, and Zatch arrive at the space area after leaving Pac-Land and they start searching for the next world.

"Okay. Let's look for a new world." Ky said.

"I think this world might need our help." Tails suggested pointing at a world that has a village, an island, a lava place, a snowy castle, an amusement park, a desert with ruins, and a giant palace.

"That world looks cool! I think we should go there." Zatch said.

"I agree." Blaze said.

"In that case..." Ky then points his Keyblade at that world and then creates another light beam and a portal.

"Off to a new world?" Elena asked.

"Yep. Get ready." Ky said and the group follow the light trail to enter the next world.

_(World of Morning Land)_

In a place that looks like a village in a forest with the sky being night two figures are walking through it and it's the red robed figure and the raven and as they keep moving through the village the raven tells the red robed figure that things are under control.

**"Excellent. What about the Keyhole?" **The red robed figure asked.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless are searching for it. I had my Crows to help them with that search. All that's left is a piece of the Light Crystal." The raven said and just then a big crow creature with white eyes with slit pupils, grey and yellow beak, wearing a purple cloak with the small crescent moon shape, and carrying a spear shaped staff with one arm flies to the two figures and the crow kneels to the raven.

"Lord Dark Raven, we have been searching for the Light Crystal piece, but it's not here." The crow informed.

"Have you searched the other places?" The raven named Dark Raven asked.

"We've tried Pirates Island, Dino Mountain, and Blizzard Castle." The crow answered.

"Bah! You couldn't even bother to search the other places." Dark Raven said.

**"Did you not say that you had things under control?" **The red robed figure asked.

"I assure you Morning Land was too easy to invade and take over. We've even imprisoned the Chicken Elders. We should not bother with this Light Crystal piece in this world. It will be ours once the Keyhole is discovered." Dark Raven said.

**"We need TEN Light Crystal pieces and the Prince of Light to uncover the Keyhole to Void Citadel. The Light Crystal piece in this world MUST be found." **The red robed figure said.

"If it is important, then we'll keep searching for it. Dark Corvo, continue the search of the Light Crystal piece and bring it to me." Dark Raven commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Dark Corvo said.

"They will help you." Dark Raven said as he summons Heartless that look like giant crows and also his Crow army.

Dark Corvo starts leading the Heartless and the Crows to continue searching for the Light Crystal piece.

**"I warn you, Dark Raven. Do not fail me as the Sorceress has failed us." **The red robed figure warned.

"Hmph. No one will be able to oppose me. I even have the power of darkness at my side." Dark Raven replied as he vanishes in black feathers.

_(Forest Village)_

_(Field Theme: Adventures in Morning Land)_

Meanwhile the portal appears in the village and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, and Zatch fly out of the portal and it disappears and the group look around.

"Huh. Looks like the Hidden Leaf Village." Ky said.

"Except it's nighttime." Elena stated and Tails activates his techno map.

"According to my techno map, we're in a world called Morning Land. It's a world where chickens live in peace in the daytime." Tail explained.

"They should change the name for this world because it's not morning. It looks like night." Kiyo said.

"The place we're in now is called Forest Village." Tails said.

"And it does in fact remind me of the Hidden Leaf Village." Shadow said.

"Why don't we look around and who knows, there might obviously Heartless and Black Xetis around here." Ky said.

The group start to look around Forest Village but just the a bright light appears over the group.

"What the...?" Ky asked.

_"Who are you all? I do not recall to summon you here." _A voice said.

"My name is Ky. These are my friends, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, and Zatch. We just arrived here and we thought we could take a look around." Ky said.

_"Neither of you appear evil...very well. I am Menie-Funie, god of the Chickens. I watch over Morning Land, the world of Chickens." _Menie-Funie introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Menie-Funie. Where are you?" Ky asked.

_"You may only hear my voice, Ky. You said you and your friends are taking a look around. May I ask what for?" _Menie-Funie asked.

"We're making sure if this world doesn't have any Heartless or Black Xetis. You see, they're creatures from the darkness that are trying to find something called the Keyhole." Ky answered.

_"The Keyhole?! They must not find it! Ky, if you and your friends are here to fight these Black Xetis and Heartless, I ask that you stop them." _Menie-Funie said.

"Don't worry. We can handle 'em." Ky said and just then the Black Xetis appear.

"Just in time." Elena said.

"You know what to do." Shadow said.

"Pikachu." Storm said.

_(Battle Theme: Bossy Crows)_

The Black Xetis attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena casts Gravity but the Black Xetis disappear but Storm unleashes electricity while Shadow unleashes Chaos Spears while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Black Xetis attack again with black beams but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails tail swipes while Max uses Shield Missile but the Black Xetis disappear and attack with their chains but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash and the group defeat the Black Xetis but one Black Xeti appears behind Ky who back slashes with his Keyblade destroying it.

"It's no surprise they're here." Ky said.

_"Impressive, Ky. You have shown excellent strength against those creatures. I have also noticed your weapon. Are you by any chance a Keybearer?" _Menie-Funie asked.

"Yes, sir. I am." Ky answered.

"Ky's actually here to seal the Keyhole." Blaze said.

_"I see. It is fortunate that you have arrived at Morning Land, Ky. Perhaps you can help someone." _Menie-Funie said.

"Sure thing. Who?" Ky asked.

_"I have summoned a boy for a very special reason. His name is Billy Hatcher. You see, not only these Heartless and the Black Xetis are here, but Morning Land has been taken over by the Crows and it has not seen the light of day since." _Menie-Funie explained.

"So that's why it's nighttime here..." Zatch said.

_"Yes. If the darkness continues to spread, not only Morning Land, but Billy's world and other worlds will never again see the light of day. It must not happen." _Menie-Funie said.

"Well, that's why we're here, Menie-Funie. So, where's this Billy Hatcher you just mentioned?" Ky asked.

"The better question is why did you summon him here?" Elena asked.

_"When Billy saved a chick from being attacked by the Crows, I sensed a deep courage welling from within him. With that courage, he is chosen to bring morning back to our world." _Menie-Funie answered.

"Okay. We'll start looking for him." Ky said.

_"Excellent. I instructed him to find a Legendary Chicken Suit here in Forest Village." _Menie-Funie said.

"A chicken suit? Why that?" Kiyo asked.

_"The Legendary Chicken Suit is said to have the power to protect its wearer from perils in Morning Land. Billy should have it by now. Please find him and help bring morning back to Morning Land. Do this, and I shall reveal the Keyhole." _Menie-Funie said.

"We can do that." Ky said.

_"Many thanks, Keybearer Ky." _Menie-Funie said.

"Okay. Let's go find this Billy Hatcher!" Zatch said.

"It looks like now we'll have to deal these Crows along with the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Tails said.

"New enemies won't be a problem. Let's do this!" Ky said.

The group start looking for Billy Hatcher through Forest Village but just then Crow Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky uses Strike Raid while Elena shoots magic bolts while Max bashes with his shield while Tails throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker and they defeat the Crow Heartless but they see a Crow Heartless flying off and they chase after it.

Ky manages to keep up with the Crow Heartless and then uses Edge Slash at the Crow Heartless destroying it.

"Wherever this Billy guy is, we need to hurry and find him." Ky said.

"But where can he be?" Zatch asked.

"Uh, guys, we have another problem." Tails said pointing at someone fighting against more Crow Heartless and it's a boy with blue eyes, wearing what looks like a chicken suit with a white helmet with a red chicken comb, white sleeveless top with a red scarf around his neck, blue pants and blue shoes with orange leg protectors, and blue finger less gloves, and has parts of blond hair sticking out of the white helmet.

"We gotta help him." Max said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group run to the fight scene and they confront the Crow Heartless.

"We'll handle this!" Ky said.

The Crow Heartless attack the group but Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Max uses Cyclone while Storm uses Skullbash but the Crow Heartless fly into the air and dive attack but Tails fly kicks while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Blaze attacks with her claws and then flame kicks but the Crow Heartless attacks with their talons but Elena casts Aero and lifts them in the air allowing Ky to aerial attack with his Keyblade but more Crow Heartless appear and attack but the boy picks an egg and throws it at the Crow Heartless but the Heartless keep attacking.

"Hey, kid. Feel like some egg golf?" Ky asked and the boy nods in agreement.

The boy picks up another egg and throws it at Ky who swings his Keyblade to hit the egg making it go at the Heartless destroying them all.

"That was great teamwork." Kiyo said.

"Thanks for helping out." Ky said and the boy nods.

"Um, you wouldn't by any chance be Billy Hatcher, right?" Elena asked and the boy nods.

"Awesome. And I'm guessing that's your Legendary Chicken Suit." Ky said and Billy nods.

_"Excellent. You've found Billy. And I see you've found the Legendary Chicken Suit, Billy. This will grant you the power of eggs as you have already demonstrated. Use these eggs to defeat the Crows and perform various egg techniques. If you raise an egg, an animal may hatch out. Remember to master the Chicken Suit's powers and control eggs to save the world." _Menie-Funie said and Billy nods.

"And we'll help him out." Ky said and the group nod.

_"Thank you, Ky. Good luck and be careful." _Menie-Funie said.

"So, what do we do?" Elena asked.

_"First, you must help Billy rescue the Chicken Elder of Forest Village, Oma-Oma." _Menie-Funie answered.

"No problem." Ky said.

Just then Crows start to appear.

"Those must be the Crows." Tails said.

"They're our enemy along with the Black Xetis and the Heartless. You up for a fight, Billy?" Ky asked and Billy nods.

The Crows charge at the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Billy takes an egg and charges at the Crows but the Crows strike back at the group but Tails uses Magic Hand and grabs one of the Crows and throws it at the other Crows while Storm electric punches but the Crows keep fighting back but Elena casts Gravity while Shadow spin dashes while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Max uses Shield Boomerang and the group defeat the Crows.

"Alright. Let's find this Oma-Oma and save him." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Pikachu?" Storm asked.

"I dunno, but we'll have to look until we find him." Ky said.

The group start searching Forest Village for Oma-Oma but more Crows appear but the group fight them off and continue to search and as they keep searching they arrive at a hill top and there they see what looks like a gold egg in a cage and Crows are guarding it.

"What's with the gold egg?" Ky asked.

_"That gold egg in the cage is actually Chicken Elder Oma-Oma." _Menie-Funie said.

"That's Oma-Oma? What happened to him?" Shadow asked.

_"The Crows used their special powers and have turned him into a golden egg. Defeat the Crows and open the cage." _Menie-Funie said.

"That we can do. " Blaze said.

The group confront the Crows who attack but the group attack back and they defeat the Crows and Ky destroys the lock on the cage freeing the gold egg.

"There." Ky said.

_"Well done, but you are not done yet. You must break the seal by hatching the egg. Feed the egg until it can't get any bigger and then use a Rooster Call. Once you do that, then Oma-Oma will be free." _Menie-Funie said.

"Alright then. Let's do this." Elena said.

"Billy, you should be able to feed that egg and then hatch it. I can also try to help by using my Keyblade's power to unseal the egg." Ky said and Billy nods.

Billy starts taking the golden egg and starts feeding it while the group defend the golden egg by fighting off Crows and Heartless that appear and after some time of feeding the golden egg enough the golden egg has gotten bigger and is ready to hatch.

"Okay! Now, you two!" Tails said.

"Right! Billy!" Ky said and Billy nods.

Ky readies his Keyblade and as Billy unleashes a rooster call Ky unleashes a light beam at the golden egg making the golden egg hatch releasing an elderly chicken with a goatee and wearing a green and white outfit and after the release the elderly chicken starts to unleash a rooster call causing night to disappear and sunlight starts to appear in Forest Village.

"Whoa! The night's gone!" Zatch said.

"And morning just appeared." Shadow said.

"Thank you all for saving me. I am Oma-Oma, one of the Chicken Elders who calls the morning and runs Forest Village." Oma-Oma introduced.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Ky said.

"I must say I was taken by surprised and was captured by the Crows! I fear that the other elders are captured as well are turned into golden eggs." Oma-Oma said.

"If so, then we'll save 'em too." Max said.

"Thank you all. Please bring morning back to this world. I would like to reward you all with this Emblem of Courage. It has been a tradition among us Chicken to give this Emblem as a symbol of bravery. There will be a time when you need it. Keep it safe." Oma-Oma said giving the group an Emblem of Courage.

"Thank you, sir." Ky said.

After saving Oma-Oma the group start to make their way through Forest Village but just then another light appears.

"Menie-Funie, what's up?" Ky asked.

_"You must hear me out. I am grateful that Oma-Oma is free and morning has returned to Forest Village, but I fear this is not yet over. The Crows have sent their boss. The bosses have been sent to different lands they changed into night. Unless the bosses are defeated, then true morning will never return. In the middle of the forest is a warp gate known as a Dark Gate that will take you to the Crows' boss." _Menie-Funie explained.

"Then we'll find the Crows' boss and take 'im on." Zatch said.

"Who's this boss we have to deal with?" Tails asked.

_"The name of the boss in Forest Village is Era Gecko. Find the Dark Gate and defeat Era Gecko." _Menie-Funie said.

"We can do that." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Let's get to that then." Kiyo said.

The group start to move through the forest but Crows appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Billy throws an egg defeating the crows and the group continue to find the Dark Gate but Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky uses Spin Slash while Elena casts Thunder while Bill dunks an egg defeating the Heartless and keep moving through the forest while fighting off more Crows and Heartless and then they stumble upon treetops and they start climbing up the treetops until they reach the top and they find what looks like a dark hole on the ground.

"That must be the Dark Gate." Blaze said.

"Great. Let's get in there and take on this Era Gecko." Ky said and the group go to the Dark Gate and it sends the group somewhere else.

The group arrive at a grassy plain area and they start finding for Era Gecko but as they search they see what looks like a giant green gecko creature with large ears and small crow wings on the back.

"That's Era Gecko?" Elena asked.

"He is in fact one of the Crows." Shadow said and Billy nods.

"Let's take him." Ky said.

"So, you're the troublemakers that brought morning back to Forest Village? I'll destroy you!" Era Gecko said as he shrinks into a small size into the grass.

"Find him." Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

The group start searching for Era Gecko but it's almost hard to find him but Billy uses an egg to attack the grass and just then he manages to get Era Gecko making him grow back to his size and he's now stunned.

"No! How did you discover me?!" Era Gecko asked.

"Good work, Billy. Strike!" Ky said.

As Era Gecko is stilled stunned Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash while Billy attacks with an egg while Elena whacks with her staff followed by magic bolts while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Max bashes with his shield while Blaze double flame kicks and after all the attacks Era Gecko recovers from being stunned.

"You idiots!" Era Gecko yelled as he tail whips the group.

The group dodge the tail whip attack but Era Gecko tail whips again but the group keep dodging until Era Gecko unleashes water to make more grass grow and the he shrinks back to small size again.

"He did it again!" Max said.

"Find him and then we'll deal with him again." Tails said.

The group start searching the grass for Era Gecko again and Ky cuts the grass with his Keyblade while Billy also destroys the grass with an egg and then they find Era Gecko again and attack making him return to his own size again and is stunned again.

"Not again!" Era Gecko said.

"Now!" Ky said.

Ky uses attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Billy egg bounces while Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Fire while Shadow multi spin kicks while Kiyo has Zatch uses Zakeruga while Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Tails tail swipes while Max uses Shield Missile while Blaze attacks with her claws and then flame swipes and Era Gecko tries to get up but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Strike Raid while Billy throws his egg while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Storm shoots electric shots while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Elena casts Blizzard while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows and after the attacks Era Gecko recovers and gets up again.

"You won't get off so easily!" Era Gecko said as he tail whips again.

The group dodge the tail whip attack again but Era Gecko unleashes a green wave attack but the group continue to dodge but Era Gecko unleashes a sonic beam from his mouth but the group avoid the attack but Era Gecko unleashes another sonic beam but the group keep dodging until Era Gecko unleashes more water to make the grass grow even more larger and then shrinks back to small size.

The group search for Era Gecko again through the now bigger grass and the search keeps going until Ky and Billy manage to attack Era Gecko making him grow back to his size and is stunned again allowing the group to attack with Ky attacking with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Elena casts Thunder while Billy egg dunks while Max uses Cyclone while Blaze flame whips while Storm tail whips and shoots an electric shot while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Shadow home attacks and multi punches while Tails throws bombs but Era Gecko gets up and tries to tail whip but Ky uses Slide Dash while Billy throws his egg and they deliver their final attack on Era Gecko.

"NO! This is impossible! I cannot fail!" Era Gecko said as he falls to the ground and disappears in multiple small crows that fly into the air.

"We did it!" Zatch said and Billy nods.

"PIKA!" Storm cheered.

Meanwhile in what looks like a pyramid a small plate on the ground starts to glow green.

Back at the grassy field after the group defeated Era Gecko they see Oma-Oma.

"Elder Oma-Oma." Elena said.

"Well done, everyone! You have saved Forest Village! I cannot thank you enough." Oma-Oma said.

"It was no big deal." Ky said.

"But there are still five Chicken Elders that are being held captive as I was. Please save the rest of the Elders and bring morning back to Morning Land." Oma-Oma said.

"We will." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Excellent. Now, to the east of here, there is an island called Pirates Island. You should go there next." Oma-Oma said.

"We will. Thanks, Elder Oma-Oma." Ky said and the group start to leave Forest Village.

The group go through the forest to head for Pirates Island next on Oma-Oma's advice and later on they make it out of Forest Village and arrive at a shore and there they discover what looks like a boat and they decide to use it to get to Pirates Island so they use it to sail to their next destination.

_(Pirates Island)_

After a long sail the group finally arrive at what looks like an island and they land on another shore but while looking around the group realize that it's nighttime just like Forest Village.

"This must be Pirates Island and the Crows have already caused night here." Ky said.

"We need to find the next Chicken Elder." Tails said and Billy nods.

_"Everyone, welcome to Pirates Island. There's a new problem; the Crows have turned Chicken Elder Uri-Uri into a golden egg as well with the powers of darkness." _Menie-Funie said.

"And he's the Elder here and the only one to call morning to this island." Shadow said.

_"Correct. Find the golden egg and rescue Uri-Uri." _Menie-Funie said.

"You guys heard him. Let's go and save Uri-Uri." Ky said and the group nod.

The group make their way through the island to find the golden egg Uri-Uri is being held captive and as they continue to find the golden egg Billy finds it in another cage that's being guarded by the Crows.

"There it is!" Blaze said.

"Beat the Crows and then save the Elder." Kiyo said.

The group confront the Crows and the Crows attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff while Billy throws an egg while Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm electric punches while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Crows strike back but Ky casts Gravity while Billy egg dashes and the Crows are defeated and Ky destroys the lock on the cage freeing the golden egg.

"Now all we gotta do is free the Elder." Max said.

"Billy, let's hurry and undo the seal." Ky said and Billy nods.

"We'll be sure to protect the golden egg from it being broken." Elena said.

Billy starts feeding the golden egg while the group attack the Crows and the Heartless and Billy keeps feeding the golden egg until it's fed enough and big enough.

"Okay, Billy, NOW!" Ky said and Billy nods.

Ky uses his Keyblade to unleashes another light beam while Billy unleashes another rooster call making the golden egg hatch and freeing another Chicken Elder that looks like a pirate and the Chicken Elder unleashes his rooster call making the night disappear and making morning arrive.

"Pirates Island is okay now." Zatch said.

"Thank you all for freeing me. I am Uri-Uri, one of the six Chicken Elders. One of the Crow minions by the name of Captain Glur caught me off guard and turned me into that golden egg. The Crows have very dangerous powers. Keep your wits about you." Uri-Uri said.

"We'll keep that in mind, Uri-Uri. The Crows seem to have dark powers like the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Ky said.

"Perhaps you are right, Ky. Now then, it is my greatest honor in giving you the Emblem of Courage." Uri-Uri said giving the group the Emblem of Courage.

"Thank you, sir." Tails said.

"We'll save the other Chicken Elders. I promise." Ky said and the group nod.

After saving Elder Uri-Uri the group start to make their way through Pirates Island but just then Menie-Funie appears.

"Is there trouble again, Menie-Funie?" Elena asked.

_"Yes. Although morning has returned to Pirates Island, Captain Glur, one of the Crows' bosses is in the pirates ship. You all must find the Dark Gate, defeat Captain Glur, and bring true peace to Pirates Island." _Menie-Funie said.

"Got it. We'll take care of him." Ky said and Billy nods.

The group start to move through the island while fighting off Crows and Heartless in their way and continue through Pirates Island but just then Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Elena shoots magic bolts while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow spin dashes while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch uses Zakeruga while Billy egg dashes and they defeat the Black Xetis and continue and as they keep moving they find a cannon and decide to use it and the cannon shoots the group to a different area and into a cave and after going through the cave they return outside and confront more Crows who attack but the group defeat the Crows and discover another Dark Gate and make their way to it.

"There it is!" Tails said.

"Let's pay this Captain Glur a visit." Ky said.

"He'll be going to Davy Jones' Locker soon enough when we're through with him." Kiyo said.

The group enter the Dark Gate and it takes them to somewhere else.

The group are now on the pirate ship and as they look for Captain Glur they see a puddle of water appearing and what emerged out of the puddle of water is a giant blue anglerfish wearing a pirate outfit, a hook on the left side, a cannon on the right side, and crow wings on the back.

"Who dares enter my pirate ship?" Captain Glur asked.

"A group of people who are here to kick you out of it." Ky answered.

"Fools! No one defeats me!" Captain Glur said as he turns clear.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

Captain Glur starts shooting water from his arm cannon but the group dodge the water shots that are creating several puddles of water and Captain Glur jumps into one of them.

"He has to jump out of one of the puddles." Ky said.

"Watch for him." Elena said.

Captain Glur jumps out of one of the water puddles and tries to land on the group who dodge and when Captain Glur lands water starts to leave him leaving him stunned.

"Now's our chance!" Shadow said.

Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Billy throws an egg while Elena casts Thunder while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm shoots electric shots while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Blaze attacks with her claws and then double flame kicks while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Captain Glur recovers and jumps back into one of the water puddles and then jumps back out to try and land on one of the group but they dodge again and Captain Glur's water starts to leave making him stunned again allowing Ky to use Strike Raid while Billy throws his egg again while Elena throws magic bombs while Max uses Shield Missile while Storm unleashes electricity while Blaze throws fireballs while Shadow multi punches while Tails throws bombs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Captain Glur recovers and then jumps back into the water puddles and then jumps back out and is now in the air.

"Dodge this, fools!" Captain Glur said as he shoots lots of water shots at the group.

The group dodge the water shots until Captain Glur stops and then turns clear again and shoots more water shots at the group but they dodge again and the water shots create more water puddles and Captain Glur jumps into one of the water puddles.

"He's doing it again." Tails said.

"Be careful! He might be trying something." Ky said.

Captain Glur jumps out of one of the water puddles and tries to land on the group who dodge and Captain Glur's water leaves him leaving him stunned allowing Ky to attack with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash while Billy throws his egg while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Blaze double flame kicks while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Thunder while Shadow uses Chaos Spear but Captain Glur recovers again and jumps back into the water puddles.

"Again with this..." Shadow said.

Captain Glur jumps out of one of the water puddles and lands on the group but they dodge again and he's stunned again by lack of water and Elena whacks with her staff followed by Fire while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Storm uses Skullbash while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Tails uses Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Captain Glur attempts to jump back into the water puddles but Billy throws his egg again while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder but Captain Glur jumps back into the water puddles and tries to shoot more water shots at the group but Billy throws his egg at Ky who swings his Keyblade to hit the egg at Captain Glur delivering a final strike and Captain Glur is beaten.

"ARGH! I cannot lose here! Lord Dark Raven, forgive me!" Captain Glur said as he falls and disappears in multiple crows that fly into the air.

"Have fun at Davy Jones' Locker!" Ky said and everyone laughs.

"Another Crow beaten." Blaze said and Billy nods.

"Pikachu!" Storm said making a two sign.

Meanwhile in the pyramid another plate on the ground starts to glow blue next to the green plate.

Back at Pirates Island the group see Elder Uri-Uri.

"You all have done well for Pirates Island. Thank you." Uri-Uri said.

"It's no big deal, sir." Ky said.

"Now then, allow me to tell you all a story. Every hundred years, Dark Raven, the King of the Crows is reborn. He is the source of the evil that trapped us all. It seems he is planning to capture all the Elders so that we won't be able to make the sun rise. He is attempting to engulf the world in an eternal night! Without daylight, darkness will overcome the hearts of everyone and the world will be ruled by evil! That is his ultimate goal." Uri-Uri explained.

"And I'll bet he's also using the Black Xetis and the Heartless to help him fulfill his plot." Ky said.

"Indeed. It must not happen! The other Elders must be saved. Dark Raven must be stopped! I advise that you all should go the northwest. That is where you must go to Dino Mountain." Uri-Uri said.

"That's what we're gonna do. Thank you, Elder Uri-Uri." Elena said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group start to make their way out of Pirates Island but just then Menie-Funie appears again.

_"Billy! This is horrible! Your friend, Rolly Roll has been kidnapped by the Crows! It seems the Crows have set bombs all around her! They will explode in five minutes! You must save her and fast!" _Menie-Funie said and Billy is shocked.

"What?! The Crows are trying to kill your friend? We can't let that happen! Let's hurry!" Ky said and Billy nods.

The group start to hurry through the island to reach Rolly and save her while fighting off Crows and Heartless in their way and they keep hurrying to get to Rolly but more Heartless get in the way but the group defeat them and attempt to hurry before the bombs go off and as they hurry through the island the group see a girl with green eyes, orange hair, and wearing a chicken suit that looks like Billy's but the helmet and the sleeveless top are light pink and the finger less gloves and the shoes are pink all tied up near a flagpole and a bomb is next to the girl.

"That's Rolly?" Tails asked and Billy nods.

"Let's get rid of the bomb!" Zatch said.

The group run to Rolly and they manage to get rid of the bomb by throwing it into the sea and they untie Rolly.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yes. Thank you for helping Billy save me. I almost got turned into fried chicken back there!" Rolly said.

"At least you're okay." Blaze said.

"For helping me, I'm gonna try and help you guys out." Rolly said and Billy gives a thumbs up.

"Great. We're all heading for Dino Mountain next." Ky said.

"Okay. Lead the way." Rolly said.

"Let's go." Tails said and they make their way out of Pirates Island and to Dino Mountain.

* * *

**And chapter end. I hope this was great and enjoyable to read. I really hope you guys are liking this story so far. Keep liking and reviewing. Anyway, Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Billy, and Rolly continue through Morning Land and later on make a new friend and deal with more Crows. I'll see you all next time. Take care, have an awesome day, and see you all in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17: Saving Other Elders

Chapter 17: Saving Other Chicken Elders

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Billy, and Rolly continue to make their way out of Pirates Island and heading northwest to get to Dino Mountain on Uri-Uri's advice and as they keep heading to Dino Mountain they arrive at a rocky place and there they find a cave and enter it and inside the cave has some magma flowing around and they assume that they are nearing the way to Dino Mountain.

_(Dino Mountain)_

After the group made their way through the cave they make it out and arrive at a different place and it looks like a badland with some bones lying around and lava flowing down from some mountains and while looking around they see that like Forest Village and Pirates Island nighttime has covered the badlands and they assume this is the Crows' doing.

"Looks like we're in Dino Mountain now." Ky said.

"And nighttime is around probably caused by the Crows." Shadow said and Billy nods.

_"Everyone, you have arrived at Dino Mountain with great timing! This is an emergency!" _Menie-Funie said.

"Yeah. It's night around here and another Chicken Elder is probably captured." Elena said.

_"Correct! The Elder of Dino Mountain, Ura-Ura has been kidnapped and is now a golden egg!" _Menie-Funie said.

"In that case, we're on our way to save Ura-Ura." Blaze said.

_"Thank you, my friends. You must find him as quickly as possible! Have him freed and have him call morning back to Dino Mountain." _Menie-Funie said.

"Let's roll!" Ky said and everyone nods.

The group start to make their way through Dino Mountain and cross a bridge while avoiding rising molten rocks and then arrive at a land with fiery holes that spit out lava but as they continue Crows appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Billy attacks with an egg defeating the Crows and keep moving until they see something in a cage.

"Another golden egg!" Tails said.

"That Elder must be trapped!" Rolly said and just then a giant Crow that looks like a tyrannosaurus appears.

The tyrannosaurus Crow bites at the group but Ky casts Gravity while Elena casts Thunder while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails uses Flight Kick while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Storm uses Quick Attack while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Billy and Rolly attack with their eggs but the tyrannosaurus Crow charges to deliver a big bite but Ky uses Strike Raid while Billy egg dunks and defeated the tyrannosaurus Crow and then Ky destroys the lock on the cage freeing the golden egg.

"Now's our chance to save the Elder." Max said and Billy takes the golden egg.

"You know what to do, Billy." Kiyo said and Billy nods.

Billy starts feeding the golden egg while the group fight off the other Crows in their way and after feeding the golden egg enough it gets bigger allowing Ky to ready his Keyblade to unleash another light beam while Billy unleashes another rooster call making the golden egg crack and freeing another Chicken Elder that looks like a caveman and the Chicken Elder makes a rooster call to make the night disappear and making morning return to Dino Mountain.

"Thank you, everyone. I am Ura-Ura, the Elder of Dino Mountain." Ura-Ura introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Ky said.

"Seems like the Crows have caught you too." Zatch said.

"Yes. A Crow minion by the name of Topo not only imprisoned me, but has also revived the Bone Dinosaur. As long as Topo remains, Dino Mountain my never know peace again." Ura-Ura said.

"We'll stop him." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Thank you all. Allow me to award you with this Emblem of Courage." Ura-Ura said giving the group another Emblem of Courage.

"Thank you." Ky said.

After saving Ura-Ura and bringing morning back to Dino Mountain the group start to find out where Topo is to defeat him and bring true peace back to Dino Mountain and just then Menie-Funie appears.

_"Everyone, before reaching Topo, you must know this; the Dark Gate that leads to him is guarded by three Bone Dinosaurs that Elder Ura-Ura has mentioned." _Menie-Funie said.

"Yeah. He also said that Topo was the one who brought them back to life." Blaze said.

_"Indeed. You all must defeat the Bone Dinosaurs in order to stop Topo." _Menie-Funie said.

"You got it. Let's get going." Ky said and everyone else nods.

_"Be warned; the Bone Dinosaurs' bodies are too hot and can shoot balls of magma. You cannot defeat them with your weapons. You must counter their hot attacks with ice. Ky and Elena, I know you two have ice magic that can help. Billy and Rolly, you two must find an ice Egg Animal to defeat the Bone Dinosaurs." _Menie-Funie said.

"That sounds like a plan." Tails said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Yeah. Let's find an ice Animal Egg for you two." Elena said.

"We can do that before dealing with the Bone Dinosaurs." Rolly said and Billy nods.

The group start searching for an ice Animal Egg for Billy and Rolly so they can help but as they search for one they see Heartless attacking what looks like a white egg with green, blue, and pink spots.

"Why're they attacking that egg?" Max asked.

"I dunno, but whenever Heartless are causing trouble, they need to go down." Ky said as he takes out his Keyblade.

The Heartless attack the group but Ky uses Slide Dash followed by Spin Slash while Billy egg dashes but the Heartless fight back with their abilities but Elena shoots magic bolts while Rolly egg throws but the Heartless keep fighting back but Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Missile while Storm uses Skullbash but the Heartless continue to strike back but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Blaze uses Fire Drill and the group defeat the Heartless.

"Why were the Heartless after this egg?" Kiyo asked.

"I dunno, but I think we should take it with us so that way the Heartless won't bother it again." Ky said as he takes the egg.

The group continue to find an ice Animal Egg for Billy and Rolly until they find what looks like a purple egg and Billy takes it and starts feeding it until it gets bigger and Billy and Rolly start doing their rooster call hatching the egg and it shows a small purple seal like creature with spikes on its back.

"What is that thing?" Shadow asked.

_"This is a Richie. It is an animal that has power of ice. It can help you defeat the Bone Dinosaurs."_ Menie-Funie explained.

"In that case, let's take it with us." Ky said.

The group start find the Bone Dinosaurs while fighting off more Crows and Heartless and during their search they find what looks like a giant dinosaur skull.

"That has to be one of the Bone Dinosaurs." Tails said.

"Let's take it out." Ky said.

The group confront the Bone Dinosaur that's shooting magma balls at the them but Ky and Elena cast Blizzard while Billy and Rolly use Richie to use its ice powers and they defeated the first Bone Dinosaur creating land on the lava below.

The group search for the next two Bone Dinosaurs but Crows appear and try to attack the group but they defeat the Crows and keep searching for the other Bone Dinosaurs until they find another Bone Dinosaur and it shoots magma balls at the group who dodge and Ky and Elena cast Blizzard while Billy and Rolly use Richie's ice powers but the Bone Dinosaur continues to shoot magma balls but Ky and Elena cast Blizzard while Billy and Rolly use Richie's ice powers again to defeat the second Bone Dinosaur.

The group search for the last Bone Dinosaur while defeating more Crows and Heartless and during their search the group discover and confront the last Bone Dinosaur that's shooting magma balls at the group who dodge again and Ky and Elena cast Blizzard while Billy and Rolly use Richie's ice powers but the Bone Dinosaur shoots more magma balls but Ky and Elena keep casting Blizzard while Billy and Rolly use Richie's ice powers again and they defeat the last Bone Dinosaur.

"That's the last of 'em." Ky said.

"Good job, guys." Max said.

Just then a Dark Gate appears.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at the Dark Gate.

"Good. Let's pay Topo a visit and make him extinct instead." Elena said.

"Good idea." C'mon!" Rolly said.

The group head for the Dark Gate and it takes them to somewhere else.

The group arrive at a ringed arena surrounded by lava and they look around to find Topo.

"Come out, Topo!" Ky said and just then something rises from the ground and it's a green mole like creature wearing a purple caveman outfit and a skull on his head.

"You're Topo?" Shadow asked.

"And you're the troublemakers who ruined my reign of Dino Mountain! You'll pay for that!" Topo said as he jumps off and summons what looks like a giant skeletal tyrannosaurus rex and sits on its head.

"We'll have to make him get off." Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

Topo makes his skeletal tyrannosaurus rex roam around and then stomps on the lava making molten rocks rain down at the group who dodge and they come up with a plan to make Topo get off but the skeletal tyrannosaurus rex bites down at the group but the group dodge and makes the skeletal tyrannosaurus rex get stuck and makes Topo fly off and on to the ground.

"This works for me." Max said.

"Get him!" Ky said.

While Topo is stunned and is stuck on the ground Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Billy attacks with his egg while Elena whacks with her staff and then throws a magic bomb while Rolly egg dashes while Tails tail swipes while Max bashes with his shield followed by Shield Missile while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Storm electric punches and then tail whips while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker and after the attacks Topo recovers and gets up and then spin attacks the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash while Billy egg charges but Topo jumps back on his skeletal tyrannosaurus rex who roars.

"Is that all you fools can do?" Topo asked.

Topo has his skeletal tyrannosaurus rex roam around the lava again and then stomps on the lava to make more molten balls rain down at the group who dodge but Topo has his skeletal tyrannosaurus rex shoot out a huge fire wave but the group manage to dodge but as Ky dodged the egg he picked up falls off him and lands on the ground.

"Crap!" Ky said.

"You're mine!" Topo said as he has his skeletal tyrannosaurus rex stomp on the lava and more molten rocks rain down at the group.

The group dodges Topo's attacks and Topo has his skeletal tyrannosaurus rex bite down at the group but they dodge and causes the tyrannosaurus rex to get stuck and makes Topo fly off and lands face first on the ground again.

"Now!" Ky said.

As Topo is stuck again on the ground Ky uses Spin Slash and then uses Edge Slash while Elena shoots magic bolts while Billy and Rolly throw their eggs while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Shadow spin kicks while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm shoots electric shots while Tails uses Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame kick and after a few attacks Topo recovers and tries to spin attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder while Billy egg bounces but Topo jumps back on his skeletal tyrannosaurus rex that roars again.

Topo has his skeletal tyrannosaurus rex move around the lava again and then unleashes a wave attack but the group dodge but Topo has his skeletal tyrannosaurus rex stomp on the lava again and more molten rocks rain down again at the group who dodge and they wait for Topo to bite down but Topo has his tyrannosaurus rex rain down more molten rocks but the group dodge again and then the tyrannosaurus rex tries to bite down at the group who dodge again and causes it to get stuck again making Topo fly off again but this time he lands on the ground without getting stunned.

"Time I make you all extinct!" Topo said.

"Funny. That's just what we're doing to you." Ky said.

Topo tries to spin attack at the group but they dodge and Ky casts Blizzard and then uses Strike Raid while Billy egg dashes while Elena shoots magic bolts followed by Thunder while Rolly egg throws but Topo spin attacks with his claws but Tails tail swipes and then uses his Magic Hand again while Max uses Cyclone while Blaze double flame kicks but Topo digs into the ground and the rises up under the group and tries to strike but Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Kiyo has Zatch shoots several lightning bots while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash but Topo digs into the ground and tries to attack while rising under the group but they dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Slide Dash but Topo strikes back.

"You're really annoying." Ky said.

"I'm finishing this." Topo said but just then something appears in the air and starts dropping on Topo multiple times until Topo is down. "Who dares to...?" Topo was cut off by an attack by what looks like a green dinosaur creature with a red back, wearing red boots, and has a white underbelly.

"Huh? Where'd did that dinosaur come from?" Elena asked.

"I dunno, but it's helping out." Ky said.

Topo tries to attack the dinosaur creature but the dinosaur creature takes out what looks like a long tongue and it grabs and brings Topo into the dinosaur creature eating him until the dinosaur creature spits Topo out and is now in the air.

"Billy! Let's finish this!" Ky said and Billy nods.

Billy throws his egg at Ky who strikes at the egg with his Keyblade and makes it go into the air and it strikes Topo delivering the final attack on Topo and he gets knocked down to the ground.

"NO! I can't lose to fools like you! Lord Dark Raven will punish me!" Topo said as he disappears in multiple Crows that fly into the air while his skeletal tyrannosaurus rex falls apart into bones and into the lava.

"Another Crow down and out!" Ky said and looks at the the dinosaur creature. "Thanks for the help, dino dude." Ky said and the dinosaur creatures does a little dance out of victory.

"What is that thing? Some type of lizard?" Zatch asked and Tails activates his device.

"It says here that this dinosaur is a Yoshi. They're a species of dinosaur creatures from an island called Yoshi's Island. It also says here they can eat almost anything whole with their long tongues and sometimes lay eggs after eating it." Tails explained.

"So is it female?" Kiyo asked.

"It doesn't say what gender it is." Tails answered.

"Well, Yoshi, thanks for the help." Ky said and the Yoshi nods.

Meanwhile at the pyramid another plate starts to glow red next to the blue plate.

Back at Dino Mountain the group see Ura-Ura.

"Elder Ura-Ura." Ky said.

"Well done, all of you. I have some bad news for you, I fear." Ura-Ura said.

"What bad news?" Elena asked.

"I have uncovered the truth behind Dark Raven's insidious plans! He's not just after us Elders...he's after the Giant Egg! It's the legendary egg of Morning Land!" Ura-Ura said.

"What's the Giant Egg?" Blaze said.

"It is said that the Giant Egg has the power to grant wishes of anyone who controls it, whether they be good or evil. If Dark Raven obtains the Giant Egg, our world will be consumed by the darkness! I ask that you all uncover the secrets of the Giant Egg and find it before Dark Raven does." Ura-Ura explained.

"We'll find it and stop Dark Raven." Ky said and everyone else nods.

"Excellent. The other Elders should also have information of the Giant Egg. Ponee, another Elder, rules over Blizzard Castle. It's just to the northwest of here. She may give you some advice." Ura-Ura said.

"Okay. Thank you, Elder Ura-Ura." Ky said.

The group start to leave Dino Mountain but just then the Yoshi uses its tongue to grab Ky's leg.

"Please don't eat me. I didn't hurt you." Ky said.

"Yoshi!" The Yoshi said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Huh? You're saying this Yoshi wants to come with us?" Ky asked.

"Pikachu." Storm answered nodding his head.

"He did help us defeat Topo." Tails said.

"Yeah. It was lucky timing too. Okay, Yoshi, you can come with us." Ky said.

"Yoshi!" The Yoshi cheered.

"But I'm not gonna call you Yoshi a lot. You're gonna need a name." Ky said and starts thinking. "We were lucky enough that you helped us get rid of Topo so...how 'bout your name should be Lucky?" Ky suggested.

"YOSHI!" The Yoshi cheered at the name.

"I think he likes that name." Elena said.

"He seems really happy about that." Zatch said.

"Okay, Lucky, welcome to the team. Ready?" Ky asked and Lucky nods. "Great. Let's head out!" Ky said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, Billy, and Rolly start to leave Dino Mountain but just then Menie-Funie appears.

"Is there trouble, Menie-Funie?" Tails asked.

_"Yes. It involves another of Billy's friends." _Menie Funie said.

"Who is it?" Shadow asked.

_"His name is Chick and he was defeated and kidnapped by the Crows! Just like what almost did to Rolly, the Crows have set up bombs around Chick and they will explode in five minutes!" _Menie-Funie said and Billy is shocked again.

"Then we gotta save him!" Ky said and Billy nods.

"And fast!" Rolly said.

The group hurry their way to save Chick before the bombs go off but Heartless and Crows stand in their way but the group defeat them and continue on to hurry and rescue Chick and as they continue to make their way more Crows appear but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and defeats them and the group keep hurrying to find Chick and save him from being blown up and as they hurry they cross a bridge and they find another person and it's a small boy with purple eyes wearing the same chicken suit like Billy and Rolly but the helmet and sleeveless top are light yellow while the gloves and shoes are yellow and has goggles on the helmet.

"That's Chick!" Rolly said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group run to the bomb and they manage to push it away from Chick and it falls into the lava and blows up and then the group untie Chick.

"You okay, Chick?" Rolly asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, guys. I was close to being barbecued chicken back there." Chick said.

"At least you're okay now." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Since you guys helped me out, I'm gonna return the favor and help you guys fight the Crows." Chick said.

"Awesome! We're on our way to Blizzard Castle now." Ky said.

"Alright. Let's go there." Chick said.

"Dark Raven might know that we're trying to foil his scheme." Tails said.

"Let him know. We can take him after we save the other Elders and bring peace back to Morning Land." Ky said.

The group start to make their way out of Dino Mountain and heading northwest to get to Blizzard Castle on Ura-Ura's advice and as they keep heading to Blizzard Castle they cross a bridge while avoiding rising molten rocks flying from the lava and after crossing the bridge the group are now at what looks like a valley and decide to go through it assuming it will take them to Blizzard Castle and while continuing their way through the valley they see snow starting to fall from the sky and the weather is getting cold.

"Looks like we're getting close to Blizzard Castle." Ky said.

"Let's hurry. I'll bet the Crows have captured the Elder already." Blaze said.

_(Blizzard Castle)_

The group hurry through the valley and later on snow is completely on the ground and blizzard is going through the air fast and as the group arrive at the snowy valley it's nighttime just like in Forest Village, Pirates Island, and Dino Mountain.

"This has got to be Blizzard Castle." Elena said and Menie-Funie appears.

_"Everyone, the Elder of Blizzard Castle, Ponee, has been turned into a golden egg as well! In order to bring morning back to Blizzard Castle and to learn more of the secret of the Giant Egg, Ponee must be saved." _Menie-Funie said.

"That's what we're gonna do." Ky said and Billy nods.

The group make their way through the snowy valley to find the golden egg Ponne is imprisoned in while fighting off Crows and Heartless and as they continue to search for Ponne the group find another golden egg trapped in another cage and Crows appear and attack.

The group dodge the Crows' attacks and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Billy egg dashes while Elena casts Fire while Rolly egg throws but the Crows attack back at the group by charging but Lucky egg rolls while Chick egg dunks but the Crows keep attacking back but Shadow uses Chaos Spear while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks but the Crows charge at the group again but Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Max bashes with his shield but the Crows try to fight back but Ky uses Strike Raid while Billy egg throws defeating the Crows and they free the golden egg from the cage.

Billy starts feeding the golden egg while the others deal with the Crows and Heartless and once Billy has finished feeding the golden egg and making it into bigger size Ky readies his Keyblade and unleashes his light beam while Billy unleashes another rooster call making the golden egg hatch and freeing another Chicken Elder that looks female and is wearing a pink coat with white fluffs and the Chicken Elder lets out a rooster call and brings morning back to Blizzard Castle.

"You must be Elder Ponee." Ky said.

"Indeed. I rule over Blizzard Castle. I am truly indebted to you all for saving me, but even though morning has returned to these lands, it is still under the control of Moles, one of the Crow minions. Moles must be defeated in order for real peace to be returned to Blizzard Castle." Ponee said.

"We'll do our best." Elena said.

"Thank you all. Please accept this Emblem of Courage as a token of my gratitude." Ponee said giving the group another Emblem of Courage.

"Thank you." Chick said.

After saving Ponee and bringing morning back to Blizzard Castle the group start searching for a way to find Moles and stop him and just then Menie-Funie appears again.

_"Everyone, there is a reason why so much snow is here. This is because of Moles, the Crow minion. He has created snow machines in the Ice Castle." _Menie-Funie said.

"We're gonna have to destroy these ice machines, right?" Tails asked.

_"Correct. Once the ice machines are destroyed, the Dark Gate leading to Moles should appear. Find the ice machines and destroy them." _Menie-Funie said.

"Okay. Let's go destroy some snow machines!" Ky said.

"Since the snow machines are causing snow, we should use our Fire magic to destroy them." Elena said and Lucky Yoshis in agreement.

"I'll also see if I can help with my flames." Blaze said.

"That'll help." Max said.

"That sounds good. Billy, Rolly, Chick, there should be a fire Animal Egg just like there was that ice Animal Egg." Ky said.

"You're right, Ky. We should look for that." Rolly said and Billy nods.

The group start to head for the Ice Castle to destroy the snow machines while fighting off Heartless and Crows in their way and as they brave through the blizzard Billy finds a red egg and starts feeding it until the egg is fully fed and Billy, Rolly, and Chick hatch the red egg showing a white hippo-rhino creature with yellow, orange, and red wings and tail.

"That should be one of the animals." Ky said.

_"This is a Cipher. It has the ability to control fire. It will help you destroy the snow machines." _Menie-Funie said.

"In that case, let's take it with us." Chick said.

The group continue to the Ice Castle and they arrive at the entrance but just then Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack with their claws but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash and defeated the Black Xetis and they make their way into the Ice Castle and they see three snowflake shaped machines.

"There they are. Those must be the snow machines." Tails said.

"Good. Let's destroy them separately." Ky said.

Ky and Elena confront one snow machine and Ky coats his Keyblade with Fire and uses Fire Raid while Elena combines her magic bolts with Fire and shoots fire magic bolts and they destroy the first snow machine.

Blaze confronts the second snow machine and uses her flames to destroy the second snow machine.

Billy, Rolly, and Chick confront the third and last snow machine and they use Cipher's fire power to destroy the last snow machine.

With the snow machines destroyed the Ice Castle stops creating the blizzard and it stops creating clear weather in Blizzard Castle.

"That's all of 'em!" Zatch said.

"YOSHI!" Lucky cheered.

"PIKA!" Storm also cheered.

Just then another Dark Gate appears.

"Another Dark Gate!" Shadow said.

"Good. Let's get rid of Moles and save Blizzard Castle for good." Ky said and Billy nods.

"He'll probably be tougher than the other Crow minions we've faced." Kiyo said.

"We'll be ready for anything." Rolly said.

The group go to the Dark Gate and it takes them somewhere else.

The group are now on what looks like an icy ground arena and they start looking for Moles.

"He has to be here somewhere." Max said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at something.

The group see what looks like a giant walrus wearing a giant collar and a tiny crown covered in an ice ball and then reveals himself.

"You're Moles?" Elena asked.

"Yes I am and you are the fools who dare to try and ruin my rule of Blizzard Castle! You must be punished!" Moles said.

"Bring it, ya over-grown seal!" Ky said.

_(Squirming Evil)_

Moles starts to slide on the icy ground at the group who dodge the slide attack making Moles hit the wall instead making him all dazed.

"Now's our chance!" Chick said.

Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Elena whacks with her staff and then also casts Fire while Billy throws his egg while Rolly egg dashes while Chick also egg dashes but Moles recovers himself and then covers himself in the ice ball again and starts rolling around the arena at the group who dodge but small ice balls roll around but they continue to dodge until Moles makes himself dizzy again allowing Max to use Cyclone while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga and then Ky Slide Dashes and then attacks with his Keyblade while Billy egg throws.

"You fools think you defeat me?! How foolish!" Moles said as he tries to slide at the group again.

The group move and Moles hits the wall again making him stunned allowing Billy to egg throw while Rolly egg bounces while Chick egg dashes but Moles recovers and then covers himself in his ice ball again and starts rolling around again while having small ice balls get the group but they dodge until Moles gets dizzy again allowing Ky to use Edge Slash while Elena throws magic bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Lucky uses Headbutt while Max uses Shield Missile while Tails tail swipes followed by throwing bombs while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Shadow multi punches followed by a somersault kick while Storm uses Quick Attack followed by a tail whip.

"You're already on thin ice, Moles." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Argh! I will not lose my rightful reign!" Moles said as he slides at the group again.

The group dodge but Moles turns around and tries to slide at the group again but they dodge but Moles keeps sliding at the group until Ky casts Fire at Moles making him stop and gets stunned allowing Billy, Rolly, and Chick to attack with their eggs but Moles recovers and slams at the ground causing ice spikes to rise from the ground to get the group who dodge the ice spikes but Moles rolls around in his ice ball again while leaving a trail of ice spikes but the group dodge until Moles gets dizzy allowing Elena to whack with her staff followed by magic bolts while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame kick while Storm electric punches followed by Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Tails uses Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches while Ky Spin Slashes and then casts Fire.

"I've had enough of this!" Moles said.

"I'm sure we all agree on that." Ky replied.

Moles slides around the arena to get the group who are dodging but Moles keeps sliding around until Billy tosses his egg at Ky who strikes with his Keyblade and makes the egg hit Moles stunning him again allowing Elena to cast Fire while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Max bashes with his shield while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm unleashes electricity while Lucky double kicks followed by a lick attack while Billy egg dashes while Rolly egg bounces while Chick egg throws and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Strike Raid but Moles recovers and slams the ground to make more ice spikes but Ky coats his Keyblade in Fire again and uses Fire Raid while Billy egg throws finishing off Moles.

"No! No! No! No! NO! My cold reign has expired! Lord Dark Raven will not be pleased now!" Moles said as he disappeared in multiple Crows who fly into the air.

"Everyone okay?" Ky asked and everyone else nods.

"That was cool!" Zatch said.

"Was that pun really intended?" Tails asked.

"Yep." Zatch answered.

Meanwhile at the pyramid another plate starts to glow purple next to the red plate.

After defeating Moles the group see Elder Ponee.

"Thank you all for what you have done for Blizzard Castle. Now then, I understand you wish to speak about the Giant Egg." Ponee said.

"Do you know anything about it?" Elena asked.

"All I know is this riddle that was passed down to me by my father. This riddle is this: 'The Six Lights shall give rise to a rainbow. The answer lies there, beyond the rainbow's touch.' That is all I know." Ponee said.

"What does the riddle mean?" Kiyo asked.

"I fear that I do not know what the Six lights are, nor do I know where to find them, but I am certain that if you can decipher the riddle, you might be able to find the Giant Egg." Ponee said.

"Okay then. We'll give that a try." Max said.

"I believe the Elder of Circus Park might also give you more information. It lies to the southwest of here." Ponee said.

"Thank you, Elder Ponee." Elena said.

The group start to make their way out of Blizzard Castle but just then Menie-Funie appears.

_"Billy! Your friend, Bantam has been kidnapped by the Crows!" _Menie-Funie said.

"Let me guess, the Crows have bombs set up around him and if we don't hurry and save him, then the bombs will explode." Ky said.

"And we only got five minutes to save him." Tails said.

_"Yes. Please hurry." _Menie-Funie said and Billy nods.

The group hurry through Blizzard Castle to save Bantam while dealing with Crows and Heartless in their way and they continue to hurry but just then Black Xetis appear to attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade to defeat them and they hurry through to get to Bantam and the bombs but as the group get on icy grounds more Crows appear and attack but Ky uses Edge Slash while Billy egg dunks causing the ice ground to break and they fall into an ice tower and they see another boy who is bigger than the three and wearing the same chicken suit but the helmet and sleeveless top are orange and the finger less gloves and shoes are green.

"There's Bantam!" Chick said.

"Good! Get rid of the bomb!" Ky said and they manage to throw the bomb away into a pit and they untie Bantam.

"Bantam, you're okay!" Rolly said.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving my life back there! For helping me out, I'm gonna help you guys stop the Crows." Bantam said.

"Great. Now that Bantam is saved, we should head over to Circus Park next." Tails said.

"I really hate circuses, but we gotta find out more of the Giant Egg. Let's go." Ky said and the group start to leave Blizzard Castle.

* * *

**There you guys go. That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this. To let you all know, the group's time in Morning Land is basically gonna be a four parter. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends help Billy continue to bring morning back to Morning Land by saving two more Chicken Elders and finding out the truth of the Giant Egg, but Dark Raven's second in command, Dark Corvo will try to foil their attempt. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Please leave me likes and reviews. See you all next time and take care until then.**


	19. Chapter 18: Secret of the Giant Egg

Chapter 18: Secret of the Giant Egg

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, Billy, Rolly, Chick, and Bantam continue to make their way out of Blizzard Castle and head southwest to Circus Park on Ponee's advice and as they keep heading to Circus Park they reach the end of the snowy valley and arrive at what looks like a canyon area.

_(Circus Park)_

While going through the canyon they see what looks like a giant neon sign that says 'Circus Park' and they hurry to get into Circus Park but as they enter they see nighttime has covered the park by the Crows.

"Not here too..." Tails said.

"Just as I thought. Crows are here." Ky said and Menie-Funie appears.

_"Listen to me, everyone. The Chicken Elder of Circus Park, Allani has too been turned into a golden egg. You must find Allani's egg as quickly as possible, break the seal, and uncover another secret of the Giant Egg." _Menie-Funie said.

"We'll help Elder Allani. Don't worry." Elena said.

The group start going through Circus Park to save Elder Allani but Heartless appear to attempt to stop the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Gravity and the Heartless are defeated allowing the group to continue to search for Allani but as they continue Crows appear to attack but Billy attacks with an egg while Ky uses Strike Raid and they defeated the Crows and their search continues until they find another golden egg trapped in a cage and Ky breaks the lock freeing the golden egg allowing Billy to take the golden egg.

"I have a feeling the Crows will attempt to stop us from breaking the seal and where we're going is dangerous." Kiyo said.

"That won't be a problem. Billy, be careful and we'll break the seal in no time." Ky said and Billy nods.

Billy starts feeding the golden egg while the group fight off the Crows and the Heartless in their way and make their way through dangerous narrows until Billy has fed the golden egg enough.

"Now, guys!" Rolly said.

Ky uses his Keyblade to unleash another light beam while Billy unleashes another rooster call and the golden starts to hatch freeing another Chicken Elder that looks like a ringmaster and the Chicken Elder unleashes a rooster to get rid of the night and brings morning back to Circus Park.

"You must be Elder Allani." Blaze said.

"Yes and thank you all so much! Those awful Crows and the Black Xetis and the Heartless have attacked Circus Park and have turned this land of fun and relaxation into a twisted lair of Saltim, the Crow minion. He has taken residence in the Fun House." Allani explained.

"We'll put an end to his fun." Zatch said.

"Thank you. For your act of bravery and heroism, take this Emblem of Courage." Allani said giving the group another Emblem of Courage.

"Thank you, sir." Max said.

After saving Allani the group start searching for the Crow minion Saltim and they arrive at the entrance of a fun house.

"This must be the Fun House." Chick said.

"Saltim has to be here." Shadow said.

_"I see you all have arrived at the entrance to the Fun House that Elder Allani has mentioned. It has been filled with dangerous traps by Saltim. You all must make it past the traps in the Fun House and defeat Saltim." _Menie-Funie said.

"That we can do." Bantam said.

"Yay! We get to enter the Fun House!" Zatch said.

"We're only here to defeat Saltim and bring true peace back to Circus Park. NOT playing around!" Kiyo said.

"Awww, why can't we do both?" Zatch asked.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Storm's right. Let's focus." Elena said.

The group to make their way through the Fun House while fighting off Crows and Heartless that appeared and they continue on but as they keep going they see a room with mirrors and they're blocking the way so the group destroy a mirror but just then Heartless and Crows appear and attack but the group defeat the Heartless and the Crows and the group destroy another mirror and it leads to the next room and they move on through the Fun House while avoiding more traps and fighting off more Crows and Heartless in their way until they arrive at another room with more mirrors and Ky breaks a mirror but it's the wrong one and Heartless and Crows appear to attack but the group defeat the Heartless and the Crows and Ky destroys another mirror leading to the next room.

The group continue their way through the Fun House and avoid more traps and as they continue on they see a door at the end and open it leading to the outside of the Fun House and they find another Dark Gate.

"Another Dark Gate. Let's find Saltim and give him the LAST laugh." Ky said and they nod.

The group enter the Dark Gate and it takes them somewhere else.

The group are now in what looks like a round room and while searching they see a giant mirror rising from the ground and they see what looks like a monkey with clown makeup and wearing a clown outfit.

"Lemme guess. You're Saltim." Elena said.

"That's right! I was wondering who would dare to come here and try to stop my fun!" Saltim said.

"Your answer's your end." Shadow said.

"Let's play!" Slatim said as he jumps into the mirror.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

The group search for where Saltim is and they see more mirrors around and while searching they see Saltim moving from mirror to mirror and as Saltim is still in a mirror Ky destroys the mirror he's in making Saltim jump out.

"Good try! You can't catch me!" Saltim said.

Saltim starts throwing colorful balls that explode on the ground but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Billy egg dashes but Saltim continues to throw colorful balls until he jumps back into another mirror and a giant mirror rises.

"I have you now!" Saltim said.

Saltim starts trying to suck the group into the mirror but the group manage to avoid being sucked until Elena casts Thunder making Saltim fall and land on the ground dazed allowing Elena to whack with her staff followed by a magic bomb while Max bashes with his shield while Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Tails tail swipes while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Rolly egg throws while Chick egg bounces while Bantam egg dunks while Billy egg attacks while Ky uses Edge Slash until Saltim recovers and jumps into another mirror.

The group search for Saltim again and he's going around the mirrors again until Ky uses Strike Raid to break the mirror and makes Saltim pop out and Saltim throws more ball bombs but Billy egg dashes while Ky casts Blizzard but Saltim continues to throw ball bombs but Rolly egg throws while Chick egg dashes while Bantam egg dunks but Saltim jumps into another mirror and tries to suck the group again but the group avoid the suction again until Ky casts Gravity making Saltim fall down and is stunned again.

"Now!" Ky said.

While Saltim is stunned again Billy egg bounces while Rolly egg throws while Chick egg dashes while Bantam egg dunks while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Tails shoots three shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Missile while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Lucky uses Headbutt while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash until Saltim recovers and jumps back into another mirror.

"Wonder what trick he's doing now." Blaze said.

Several mirrors appear and they see lots of Saltims making random dances.

"You gotta be kidding." Ky said.

"Can you pierce my illusion?" Saltim asked.

"Find the real Saltim." Tails said.

The group find out who the real Saltim is and they see Saltim jumping up and down and Ky destroys it with his Keyblade popping Saltim out.

"NO! You broke my illusion!" Saltim said.

"Now's our chance!" Shadow said.

Rolly egg dashes while Chick egg dunks while Bantam egg bounces while Max uses Cyclone while Storm uses Quick Attack followed by Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Lucky double kicks and then uses Lick while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches while Elena whacks with her staff followed by Fire while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Strike Raid while Billy attacks with his egg but Saltim recovers again and tries to jump back into the mirror.

"I don't think so!" Ky said as he uses Slide Dash and delivers an upper slash sending Saltim into the air.

While Saltim is in the air Billy egg dunks at Saltim and sends him back to the ground and then Ky delivers a final stab at Saltim.

"That was NOT fun!" Saltim said as he disappeared into multiple Crows that fly into the air.

"Stupid clown." Ky said.

"Your fun has ended." Kiyo said.

Meanwhile at the pyramid another plate starts to glow orange next to the purple plate.

After defeating Saltim the group see Allani.

"You all have defeated Saltim! Well done!" Allani said.

"It wasn't a big deal, sir." Max said.

"Now then, I understand that you are searching for information about the Giant Egg. Allow me to tell you what I know." Allani said.

"Please tell us." Ky said.

"Long ago, my father told me a story about a war that broke out involving the Giant Egg. It must have started because someone wanted the power of the Giant Egg for themselves. After the war ended, the Elders sealed the Giant Egg in a castle in the sky to prevent anymore wars. The Elders have performed the sealing ritual at the Sand Ruin, which is to the east of here. That is all I know." Allani explained.

"I'm sure the last Chicken Elder can tell us more." Bantam said.

"Perhaps. You should be able to solve the puzzle at the Sand Ruin." Allani said.

"Thank you for your help, Elder Allani." Ky said.

"Best of luck on your adventure, everyone. Please do not let the Crows prevail." Allani said and the group nod.

The group start to leave Circus Park and head east to the Sand Ruin on Allani's advice to gain more information of the Giant Egg and later on as the group leave Circus Park and keep heading for the Sand Ruin the group are now in a desert area assuming that they are getting close to the Sand Ruin so they hurry through the desert.

_(Sand Ruin)_

They later on arrive at some ruins with Chicken statues but just like the other places they've been through it's nighttime that's caused by the Crows.

"This has got to be the Sand Ruin and the Crows must've taken it over." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Yoshi?" Lucky asked.

"We need to find the next Chicken Elder and he seems to be turned into another Golden Egg." Rolly said.

_"You all have arrived at the Sand Ruin, but the Crows have captured Meri-Meri and he's being held at the top of the pyramid." _Menie-Funie said.

"No problem. We'll save him so we can get more info on the Giant Egg." Elena said.

The group start to move through the Sand Ruin to reach the top of the pyramid but Crows and Heartless appear to attack but Ky and Billy defeat them and the group manage to locate the pyramid and so they start climbing up to the top to rescue Meri-Meri but more Crows and Heartless appear and attack but the group defeat them so they can continue to climb up the pyramid until they finally manage to reach the top and they find another golden egg in the cage and so Ky uses his Keyblade to destroy the lock and breaking the cage.

"Good. You two gotta undo that curse." Kiyo said.

"Right. Billy, you know what to do." Ky said and Billy nods.

Billy starts feeding the golden egg while the group fight against the Crows in their way while making their way down the pyramid and after feeding the golden egg enough Billy starts to unleash his rooster call while Ky uses his Keyblade to unleash another light beam and they hatch the golden egg freeing another Chicken Elder wearing Egyptian themed clothing and the Chicken Elder unleashes a rooster call and rids the Sand Ruin of night and brings morning back to it.

"Hello. You're Elder Meri-Meri." Blaze said.

"Correct. You all have proven that you show bravery. I thank you all deeply. I understand that you wish to know about the secret of the Giant Egg, but there is something that must be done first." Meri-Meri said.

"Another Crow minion continues its reign?" Tails assumed.

"Yes. Dark Corvo, Dark Raven's second-in-command, still rules over the Sand Ruin with an iron fist. Once he is dealt with, return to me and I shall tell you what you wish to know about the Giant Egg." Meri-Meri said.

"Okay. We'll deal with Dark Corvo." Ky said.

"Allow me to reward you all with this Emblem of Courage." Meri-Meri said giving the group another Emblem of Courage.

"Thank you, sir. I promise we'll bring true peace to the Sand Ruin." Ky said and the group nod in agreement.

After saving Meri-Meri and bringing morning back to the Sand Ruin the group start searching for Dark Corvo.

"We gotta find this Dark Corvo and get rid of him so that peace can return to the Sand Ruin." Tails said.

"We also gotta find out more about this Giant Egg." Zatch said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Storm's right. We can't waste time here. Let's get going." Ky said.

"There has to be another Dark Gate throughout the ruins." Chick said.

"Let's hurry." Max said.

The group start heading for the ruins to find the Dark Gate leading them to Dark Corvo but Crows appear and attack the group but Ky and Billy defeat the Crows and they see a ground door opening.

"That should bring us into the ruins." Rolly said.

"Good. Let's get moving." Shadow said.

The group enter the ruins and start searching through it but Shadow Heartless appear and attack but Ky atatcks with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff while Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm electric punches while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky double kicks while Billy egg dashes while Rolly egg throws while Chick egg bounces while Bantam egg dunks and they defeated the Crows and continue their way through the ruins.

The group keep moving through the ruins but they stumble upon a room with the ground being quicksand and the room also looks like a maze so the group move through while fighting off more Heartless and Crows and keep going but unknowing to the group Bowser Jr. is watching them.

"Let's see if these ruins can be your tomb!" Bowser Jr. said as he activates a switch.

As the group keep moving through the quicksand room Ky notices sand starting to rise.

"Whoa! Why's the sand rising?" Ky asked.

"The Crows are trying to trap us! We need to get out of here before we're completely buried." Elena said.

The group continue to move through the quicksand room but just then more sand starts to rise again.

"It's happening again!" Zatch said.

"Hurry!" Ky said and Billy nods.

The group keep finding a way out of the room but Crows appear and attack but they defeat the Crows and continue on before the sand starts to rise again but just then Ky finds a door.

"Finally. The door. Once we get out, we'll keep going through the ruins until we find and confront Dark Corvo." Ky said as he opens the door but it won't budge. "C'mon. Don't tell me it's locked." Ky said.

"Is there a switch somewhere?" Elena asked.

"Probably." Tails said.

"C'mon! Open!" Ky said still trying to open the door but nothing. "That's it. You've left me with no other choice." Ky said as he backs off for a bit and then charges at the door and delivers a flying kick at the door but no effect. "That's it! You've just earned yourself a..." Ky was cut off by a voice.

"Yoo-whoo!" The voice said and it's a female voice and everyone turns to see Poena. "There's no need to use violence, Key boy." Poena said but Ky was about to attack the door. "Hey. I'd start listening to what others say. As you can tell, these ruins are old and sturdy. Your little tricks won't do you any good. NO good!" Poena said laughing but Ky points his Keyblade at her.

"Shut it! Unless ya want this Keyblade through your body!" Ky threatened.

"That would be a problem." Poena said.

"Who're you and what are you doing here?" Kiyo asked.

"Just hear me out. You guys have nothing to lose, right? My name is Poena and I have happened to explored these ruins." Poena said.

"Okay, Poena. Tell us how to get out of this room." Shadow said.

"You see that thing over there? There is a key shaped hole on it. To open the door, you need to place a KEY into the hole first." Poena explained pointing at a key shaped hole on a pillar. "Do you know what that KEY is, kid? Or maybe it's just too difficult for you to figure it out?" Poena asked and starts laughing again.

"That's it!" Ky said as he starts casting Fire at Poena who dodges all of the fireballs. "You wanna get to the point or do you wanna keep dancing?" Ky asked and he stops.

"Actually, I'd love to dance again, but that trinket you have there has to be my new partner. Can I have a dance with it?" Poena asked and Ky charges at Poena and tries to stab her with his Keyblade but Poena dodges and disappears making Ky's Keyblade stab into the key shaped hole opening the door.

"The door's opened." Elena said.

"Good work, Ky!" Zatch said.

"Bingo! THAT is WHAT the KEY is!" Poena said and they turn to see her on a pillar.

"Yeah. Great. Is that all?" Ky asked slightly annoyed.

"Actually, there is something I wanna tell you. If you're gonna face off Dark Raven, you'll need to watch your back. He is capable of dark powers and defeats his opponents with it. To defeat Dark Raven, you'll have to read him like a book and watch his movement, even in the dark. He is cunning. Plan your strategy wisely. Remember that, kid. Write it on your hand if you don't trust your own head." Poena said laughing manically and disappears.

"I see. Thanks. You're still annoying though." Ky said as he leaves the room.

"We have to keep going." Blaze said.

The group continue through the ruins while fighting off more Heartless and Crows in their way another enter another room but as they enter the next room a Chicken statue starts to spread fog everywhere causing the entire room to be covered in fog.

"Oh, great. Now we can't see a blasted thing." Ky said.

"It's just like in that Wormwood Tree's maze when he covered it in fog and we got separated." Kiyo said.

"We gotta find our way out." Bantam said.

"Right. Maybe something can light the way." Tails said.

"I think I know." Elena said as she casts Aero creating a whirlwind and the fog disappears.

"There. Let's go." Shadow said.

The group continue through the room but as they keep going another Chicken statue spews out more fog and the room is covered again.

"Not again!" Chick said.

"Don't worry." Elena said as she casts Aero again.

"C'mon." Ky said.

The group continue through the room and they hope that no more fog should spew the room and as they keep going they see another door and Ky finds another key shaped hole and unlocks the door making it open and the group leave the room.

The group keep making their way through the ruins and also keep fighting against Crows and Heartless and as they continue they enter another room and they see another Dark Gate.

"Finally. The Dark Gate. Let's find Dark Corvo and deal with him." Ky said and the group nod.

The group enter the Dark Gate and it takes them somewhere else.

The group are now at ruined pyramid arena and they start searching for Dark Corvo but then they find two figures and it's Dark Corvo and at his side is Dark Raven.

"There he is!" Rolly said.

"Dark Corvo." Chick said.

"And that must be Dark Raven with him." Elena said.

"Good. We can take them both at once." Zatch said.

"We should be careful. Dark Corvo looks tougher than the last Crows minions we've fought against and being the King of the Crows, Dark Raven is more likely to be the dangerous one." Tails said.

"We must be cautious." Blaze said.

"Pikachu." Storm said in agreement.

"Yoshi." Lucky said in agreement.

"Yeah. Let's do this." Ky said and Billy nods.

The group confront Dark Raven and Dark Corvo.

"I see that you are setting your sights too high, my boy." Dark Raven said as he turns to the group. "It seems you fools do not know when to stop foiling my attempts to make Morning Land mine." Dark Raven said.

"Go back to the other Chickens, pests. I will not allow you trouble Lord Dark Raven's plans any longer." Dark Corvo said.

"Your plan's foiled. Why not just save yourself the trouble and give up. We beat your minions so you won't have a chance." Elena said.

"I have no time to deal with pitiful fools like yourselves. I already have what I came for." Dark Raven said holding what looks like another Light Crystal piece. "Now, I shall go after another bigger prize: The Giant Egg! Dark Corvo, eliminate them." Dark Raven commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Dark Corvo said.

"I bid you fools farewell." Dark Raven said as he disappears into black feathers.

"Dang it! He's gonna go after the Giant Egg now!" Bantam said.

"We'll deal with him after we have some fun with Dark Corvo." Ky said.

"It is futile. You cannot defeat me." Dark Corvo said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

Dark Corvo summons what looks like a shadow version of Era Gecko.

"What the...?" Kiyo asked.

"That's Era Gecko!" Shadow said.

"No. Just a shadow clone. Eliminate them!" Dark Corvo said.

Shadow Era Gecko attacks the group a tail whip leaving a shadow wave but the group dodge the attack but Era Gecko unleashes a sonic beam at the group they dodge again and Ky attacks Shadow Era Gecko with his Keyblade while Billy attacks with his egg but Shadow Era Gecko tail whips again but Ky uses Spin Slash followed by Edge Slash defeating Shadow Era Gecko and it disappears.

"No!" Dark Corvo said as the defeat of Shadow Era Gecko has weakened him.

"Now's our chance!" Ky said.

As Dark Corvo is stunned Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Strike Raid while Billy egg throws while Elena whacks with her staff followed by Thunder while Rolly egg dashes while Chick egg bounces while Bantam egg dunks while Max uses Shield Missile while Shadow multi punches followed by Chaos Arrows while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Storm shoots electric shots while Tails fires five shots from his blaster while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Blaze attacks with her claws followed double flame kicks and after a few attacks Dark Corvo recovers and flies back into the air.

"You fools! I have more!" Dark Corvo said as he summons another shadow clone and it's a shadow clone of Captain Glur.

"Here we go..." Max said.

"Watch yourselves, everyone." Ky said.

Shadow Captain Glur starts shooting shadow balls that bounce around the arena but the group dodge the bouncing shadow balls and Ky uses Strike Raid while Billy egg throws but Shadow Captain Glur shoots more bouncing shadow balls but Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks with his Keyblade defeating Shadow Captain Glur making it disappear and Dark Corvo is weakened again by the defeat of Shadow Captain Glur.

As Dark Corvo is weakened again Billy egg dashes while Rolly egg throws while Chick egg bounces while Bantam egg dunks while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash while Elena shoots magic bolts followed by Fire while Lucky uses Headbutt while Tails tail swipes and then throws bombs while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Shadow home attacks and then uses Chaos Spear while Max bashes with his shield followed by Shield Boomerang while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Dark Corvo recovers and tries to fly again but Ky upper slashes while Billy egg bounces but Dark Corvo returns to the air.

Dark Corvo then summons another shadow clone and it's a shadow clone of Topo with his giant tyrannosaurus head and it starts shooting a huge wave but the group dodge but the Shadow Topo has the tyrannosaurus shoots another wave at the group but they dodge again and Ky casts Gravity and then uses Slide Dash and starts aerial slashing with his Keyblade while Billy egg slams but Shadow Topo keeps having the tyrannosaurus fire another wave but Ky casts Gravity again and then uses Strike Raid and defeats Shadow Topo causing Dark Corvo to be weakened again.

Billy egg throws while Rolly egg bounces while Chick egg dashes while Bantam egg slams while Max uses Cyclone while Tails uses Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Lucky double kicks followed by Lick while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi spin kicks while Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Blizzard while Ky uses Spin Slash and then casts Thunder but Dark Corvo recovers again and flies back into the air again but Ky upper slashes while Billy egg bounces but Dark Corvo flies back into the air again.

"Insolent imbeciles! Die by my hand!" Dark Corvo said as he casts a spell and disappears.

Dark Corvo then reappears and with him are clones of himself and they start attacking the group with their staffs but the group dodge the clones' attacks but the Dark Corvo clones keep attacking but Ky uses Slide Dash to get the real Dark Corvo and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder.

"You have wit, but still no match for me!" Dark Corvo said.

Dark Corvo then unleashes another shadow clone and it's a shadow clone of Moles and it starts sliding at the group who dodge but Shadow Moles slides at the group again but Ky uses Slide Dash to counter Shadow Moles and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash defeating Shadow Moles and Dark Corvo is once again weakened.

Billy egg slams while Rolly egg throws while Chick egg dashes while Bantam egg bounces while Tails tail swipes and then shoots four shots from his blaster while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame swipe while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Storm electric punches followed by Skullbash while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Elena whacks with her staff followed by shooting magic bolts while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Strike Raid but Dark Corvo recovers again but Ky aerial attacks with his Keyblade but Dark Corvo swipes him away with his staff but Ky casts Gravity on Dark Corvo.

Dark Corvo clones himself again and attacks the group with their staffs but the group dodge and Ky tries to find the correct Dark Corvo but the clones attack him but Ky casts Aero on the Dark Corvo clones making them swirl in the whirlwind and Ky attacks the real Dark Corvo with his Keyblade but Dark Corvo attempts to escape but Billy egg throws while Ky uses Strike Raid.

Dark Corvo summons another shadow clone and it's a shadow clone of Saltim who throws shadow bombs on the ground but the group avoid the shadow bombs and Ky casts Fire while Billy egg dashes but Shadow Saltim keeps throwing shadow bombs but Ky uses Slide Dash and attacks with his Keyblade while Billy attacks with his egg and the two defeat Shadow Saltim making Dark Corvo weak again.

The group attack Dark Corvo but Dark Corvo quickly recovers himself and clones himself again and they attack the group with their staffs but the group dodge and Ky casts Thunder on multiple clones and it also got the real Dark Corvo stunning him allowing the group to attack with Ky attacking with his Keyblade while Billy attacks with his egg while Rolly egg dashes while Chick egg throws while Bantam egg dunks while Elena casts Gravity and then whacks with her staff while Max bashes with his shield while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow uses Chaos Arrow while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Tails throws bombs while Ky uses Spin Slash and then attacks with his Keyblade while Billy egg dashes but Dark Corvo attacks with his staff and and clones himself again to attack the group but Ky casts Aero again on the clones and manages to get the real Dark Corvo.

"It's game over for you, birdbrain!" Ky said.

"Foolish child! You're stubborn! Just perish!" Dark Corvo said as he attacks with his staff.

"Now, Billy!" Ky said and Billy nods.

Billy throws his egg at Ky who strikes it with his Keyblade and it goes for Dark Corvo but Dark Corvo manages to dodge the attack but Billy catches the egg and throws it at Dark Corvo from behind making him go to Ky who delivers the final strike with his Keyblade and knocks Dark Corvo to the ground.

"Impossible! To be defeated by children!" Dark Corvo said as he collapses and a dark hole appears on the ground and sinks into it.

"No way! We beat him!" Zatch cheered.

"We saved the Sand Ruin!" Bantam cheered.

"It's a little too early to celebrate, but yeah. He was tough, I'll give him that. Wonder how tough Dark Raven will be." Ky said.

Meanwhile at the pyramid another plate starts to glow yellow next to the orange plate and all the plates are lighted with color and in the center of the plates shows a rainbow colored plate.

After the defeat of Dark Corvo the group see Elder Meri-Meri.

"You all have defeated Dark Corvo and freed this land from his reign of terror. I should have expected that from a Keybearer such as yourself, Ky." Meri-Meri said.

"Huh? You already know I'm the Keybearer?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Just like I know that you all might be able to save this world from eternal darkness." Meri-Meri said.

"That's our goal here." Ky said.

"Now, as you already know, the Giant Egg is in the Giant Palace. It is the castle high above the Sand Ruin. Here is a saying to this: 'When two Chickens come face to face, the path will open. Ye who opens the door, show your courage, and the Six Lights shall give rise to a rainbow. The answer lies there, beyond the rainbow's touch.' If you can figure out this riddle, the path to the Giant Palace will open." Meri-Meri said.

"Okay. We'll find out this puzzle." Ky said.

"Thank you. Please do hurry. As you know, the Giant Egg even has the power to reveal the Keyhole to this world. If Dark Raven even gets close to it, this world will forever be plunged into darkness." Meri-Meri said.

"Then there's no more time to waste. I need to seal that Keyhole." Ky said.

"Please do, Keybearer Ky. This world is depending on you, your friends, and Billy." Meri-Meri said.

"We won't let this world down." Elena said.

"Trust us. Dark Raven's gonna wish he didn't mess up this world." Ky said and Billy nods.

Later on the group start moving trying to come up with a way to figure out the mentioned riddle and Menie-Funie appears.

_"Everyone, do you remember what Elder Meri-Meri told you?" _Menie-Funie asked.

"Yeah. He said 'When two Chickens come face to face, the path will open. Ye who opens the door, show your courage, and the Six Lights shall give rise to a rainbow. The answer lies there, beyond the rainbow's touch.' That's the riddle we gotta figure out if we're gonna find this Giant Egg." Ky said.

_"Indeed. You must find out what the 'two Chickens' are in the riddle." _Menie-Funie said.

"And if we do find them, we should be able to find the road that will take us to the Giant Palace!" Tails said.

"Let's hurry and find out that riddle!" Elena said.

The group start to make their way to find out what the riddle means but Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky and Billy defeat them and continue on through the Sand Ruin to find out what the 'two Chickens' mean in the riddle and find a way to create a path to reach the Giant Palace and as they continue their way they manage to find a pyramid and they assume that it holds the riddle and so they go to a door.

"That pyramid should hold the riddle inside." Ky said.

"But it's sealed tight. I don't think even your Keyblade will unlock it." Blaze said.

"Then what?" Zatch asked.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at two Chicken statues facing away.

"Two Chickens statues..." Ky said and Elena has an idea.

"Wait! What if those two are the 'two Chickens' that need to face each other?" Elena suggested.

"That should be likely." Shadow said.

"Let's give this a shot." Ky said and Billy nods.

The group go to one of the Chicken statues and Ky finds a switch and pulls it making the Chicken statue turn around until it faces the front.

The group go for the second Chicken statue that's also facing away and Ky pulls another switch and makes the Chicken statue face the front as well and it's facing the first Chicken statue.

"Something should happen now." Kiyo said.

The two Chicken statues give a rooster call while waving at each other and just then door to the pyramid opens.

"Awesome! It's opened. Let's go!" Ky said.

The group enter the pyramid and the inside has the plates that glow green, blue, red, purple, orange, and yellow and at the center is a rainbow plate.

"The Six Lights...shall give rise." Ky said.

"Hmm. It has to mean that the plate in the center of the pyramid is that Rainbow Gate...it has to lead us to the Giant Palace!" Elena said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said in agreement.

"In that case, let's open the Rainbow Gate and free the rainbow's light!" Shadow said and Billy nods.

The group walk over to the rainbow plate and as they step on the rainbow plate the top of the pyramid opens and a shaking occurs and just then a rainbow beam comes from the rainbow plate and flies out of the pyramid and into the sky.

"What's happening?" Zatch asked.

"I think the path to the Giant Palace is opened." Rolly said.

"We gotta hurry to it before Dark Raven and we gotta get to the Giant Egg!" Ky said and Billy nods and the rainbow beam teleports the group out of the pyramid.

* * *

**And chapter end. What did you guys think of that? I hope you enjoyed this and the rest of the story so far. Please tell me what you think of it. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends, and Billy finally arrive at the Giant Palace to get to the Giant Egg, but confront Dark Raven, the King of the Crows and a member of the Deadly Alliance. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Please don't forget to leave some reviews. Take care, have an awesome day, and stay true. Goodbye for now.**


	20. Chapter 19: Stop Dark Raven!

**Hi, guys! Before we begin, I'd like to say something. I've been thinking about this story and my plan is for Ky and his friends to go to some non-Disney worlds, then arrive at Void Citadel and after they save Void Citadel from the darkness, I'm gonna have Ky and his friends go to maybe two or three more non-Disney worlds and then they'll might go to Disney worlds. Also, I'd like you guys to let me know if this story should take place in the KH Saga and should meet Sora sometime. Let me know. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Stop Dark Raven!

Dark Raven is in what looks like a chapel room and there he sees what looks like a big egg that's in a red condition and it happens to be the Giant Egg and as Dark Raven watches the Giant Egg Dark Corvo appears.

"Well, Dark Corvo? What happened?" Dark Raven asked.

"Forgive me, my lord, but the children and their friends proved themselves to be formidable, even against me. I used all my power to fight them, but they seem to be threats to our plot now." Dark Corvo informed.

"It matters not. The Giant Egg is already in my grasp. Now, all I need to do is have it reveal to me the Keyhole and then all of Morning Land will belong to me!" Dark Raven said laughing evilly.

"And we still have that Light Crystal piece?" Dark Corvo asked.

"Of course I do. This will be delivered to the Horned King." Dark Raven said and just then the red robed figure appears. "Speaking of which..." Dark Raven said.

_(Giant Palace)_

Meanwhile after leaving the pyramid in the Sand Ruin the rainbow path sends Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, Billy, Rolly, Chick, and Bantam to what looks like an entrance to a palace and they assume they're in the Giant Palace now but it's also nighttime.

"This must be the Giant Palace." Tails said.

"It looks...legend." Max said.

"No time for gawking. We need to find the Giant Egg before Dark Raven does." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Let's hurry." Elena said.

The group start making their way through the Giant Palace and then Menie-Funie appears.

_"Everyone! It seems we are too late..." _Menie-Funie said.

"What do you mean, Menie-Funie?" Blaze asked.

_"Dark Raven has already seem to have taken over Giant Palace! I can feel his evil powers at work." _Menie-Funie said.

"We should still have a chance against him!" Ky said.

_"You're right, Ky! The Giant Egg hasn't been hatched yet. You all must get to the chapel and get to the Giant Egg!" _Menie-Funie said.

"Then that's where we're going." Elena said.

"We gotta hurry before Dark Raven uses its power." Kiyo said.

"Let's go!" Ky said and Billy nods.

The group make their way into the Giant Palace while fighting off Crows and Heartless in their way and they keep going through the Giant Palace but just then Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Slide Dash and he defeats the Black Xetis and the group hurry to the chapel but as they keep going they find a door but it's sealed shut and so they they need to find a switch but Ky finds two small eggs shut and gets an idea and then casts Fire on the two eggs opening them and the door opens.

The group enter a room but they see the ground covered in dark matter and the group know they have to get rid of it so Billy takes an egg and starts rolling it at the dark matter while Ky unleashes a light beam at the dark matter and after getting rid of the dark matter the Chicken symbols appear on the ground lighting the room and the door opens allowing the group to get out of the room and continue on through Giant Palace but as they enter another room it's a room with dark water on the ground and they need to figure out how to get out but while looking around Ky and Billy find a switch on the ground and so they activate it and they search the room for more hidden switches and after discovering more hidden switches they activate them and the door opens leading the group out of the room.

The group continue to make their way through Giant Palace but Crows and Heartless appear to attack but the group defeat the Crows and Heartless and continue on and enter another room and they see shadow crows on the ground and also see a lighted stone and so they start guiding the shadow crows to the lighted stone destroying the shadow crows and after destroying the shadow crows the door opens allowing the group to leave the room.

As the group keep making their way to the chapel to get to the Giant Egg Heartless appear to attack but Ky casts Gravity while Billy egg throws but the Heartless keep fighting back at the group but the group defeat the Heartless and continue to find the chapel and the Giant Egg and then find a stairway and start making their way up the stairs while fighting off more Heartless and Crows in their way and as they continue the group find a slope and they all slide down the slope while avoiding falling off until they get off the slope and land on a different spot and there the group find a Dark Gate up ahead.

"There! The Dark Gate!" Shadow said.

"Good! That'll take us to the chapel and we'll take on Dark Raven. " Ky said and Billy nods.

"Let's do this." Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

The group make their way to the Dark Gate and as they enter it they get taken to somewhere else.

Back at the chapel Dark Raven gives the red robed figure the Light Crystal piece that he and Dark Corvo found at the Sand Ruin and tells that the Giant Egg is almost within his grasp to take over Morning Land but also tells the red robed figure that Ky and his friends are still alive are finding their way to the Giant Palace to pursue him.

**"I see. So that wretched boy is still alive." **The red robed figure said.

"He seems to be even more persistent than imagined. Perhaps this situation is worth informing to Nex." Dark Raven suggested.

**"Yes. The Key child is surely to attempt to stop us as he would know about our plan. This must also be informed to Zervik."** The red robed figure said.

Just then Dark Raven and the red robed figure see Ky, Billy, and their friends arriving at the chapel after being transported by the Dark Gate and they see Dark Raven.

"We finally found you, birdbrain!" Ky said and he sees the red robed figure. "Huh? Who're you?" Ky asked.

**"It seems we were destined to meet sometime. I wish we could meet more, but I have much to attend to." **The red robed figure said as he disappears.

"That must be the Giant Egg!" Chick said.

"Let it go, Dark Raven!" Elena demanded.

"Not a chance. As you see, the Giant Egg can grant anything, especially revealing the Keyhole." Dark Raven said.

"Yeah and I'm gonna seal it." Ky said.

"Fool. Even if you do seal the Keyhole to Morning Land, this world will still be under the Deadly Alliance's rule. Once we find the remaining pieces of the Light Crystal and find the Prince of Light known as Virtus, the final Keyhole should be unlocked and it will lead us to eternal domination of all worlds!" Dark Raven explained.

"The Light Crystal?" Tails asked.

"The Prince of Light...?" Kiyo asked.

"Virtus...?" Ky asked.

"What door are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"And what is this Deadly Alliance planning?" Elena asked.

"Now that he mentioned it, remember what the Sorceress said before we fought her? She mentioned the Deadly Alliance would be unstoppable!" Max said.

"Pika!" Storm said in agreement.

"Even Bowser Jr. mentioned the Deadly Alliance back at Pac-Land." Elena said.

"It's obvious Dark Raven's part of this Deadly Alliance." Ky said.

"Indeed. It seems that you have defeated the Sorceress, but she was too weak." Dark Raven said.

"What're you guys planning?" Tails asked.

"You won't be able to live to know anything, let alone see what lies beyond the door once it is revealed." Dark Raven said.

"Not unless we beat the info outta you!" Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

"You would dare to challenge ME? How utterly insane. You cannot defeat me." Dark Raven said.

"He might be more dangerous than the Crows we've fought." Rolly said.

"Let's watch out for him." Tails said and Billy nods.

Just then the chapel starts to get dark making it hard for the group to see.

"What the...?!" Zatch asked.

"You gotta be kidding!" Max said.

"Now we can't see a thing!" Bantam said.

"Now perish!" Dark Raven said.

_(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

Dark Raven hides in the shadows of the now dark chapel and fires purple dark energy missiles at the group but the group dodge the attack despite not seeing in the dark and where Dark Raven is attacking from and due to the chapel being completely dark the group don't know where Dark Raven is and Dark Raven unleashes purple concussive blasts at them but the group dodge again and they need to figure our how to defeat Dark Raven in the dark but Dark Raven unleashes more dark energy missiles.

"This is getting ridiculous. We've gotta find a way to take him down." Ky said and Billy nods.

"Since his strength is the dark, we're gonna have to lighten the room. That should weaken him." Elena said.

"That's a good idea, but how are we gonna lighten the chapel?" Tails asked.

"We need to figure this out before we get Dark Raven." Chick said and Billy nods.

The group search for something to light the chapel while Dark Raven keeps firing dark energy missiles at them but Elena casts a barrier around the group to avoid the attack and Ky and Billy keep searching for a way to light the chapel but as they keep searching Ky bumps into something.

"What the...?" Ky asked as he sees what looks like a dark crystal. "You don't think...?" Ky stops talking.

"I think that crystal is what's keeping the chapel dark." Tails said.

"If we destroy it, that should lighten the room." Blaze said.

"And that should be our chance to strike Dark Raven." Elena said and Billy nods.

"Let's do that." Rolly said.

Ky and Billy start attacking the dark crystal an after a few strikes they destroy the dark crystal and the chapel is now lightened.

"Impossible!" Dark Raven said.

"Gotcha now, ya overgrown turkey!" Ky said.

Ky attacks Dark Raven with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash while Billy egg dashes but Dark Raven swipes with his staff to keep them away but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Tails throws bombs while Elena casts magic bombs but Dark Raven summons a barrier around him to prevent any powers attacking him but Max bashes with his shield while Storm tail whips while Rolly egg throws but Dark Raven unleashes a barrage of crows at them but Blaze uses Fire Tornado to get rid of the crows and then attacks with her claws followed by a flame kick while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Shadow multi punches followed by Chaos Spear but Dark Raven unleashes a big shock wave but Chick egg bounces while Bantam egg dunks but Dark Raven warps away and then fires more dark missiles but Ky uses Strike Raid while Billy attacks with his egg but Dark Raven uses his power to darken the chapel again and the group can't see again.

"This again..." Ky said.

"At least we can find out where the next dark crystal is now." Kiyo said and Billy nods.

"Find the next dark crystal. Chick, Bantam, and I will try to keep Dark Raven busy." Rolly said.

Ky and Billy start finding the next dark crystal to lighten the chapel while avoiding many of Dark Raven's attacks and Ky manages to find the next dark crystal and starts attacking it with his Keyblade and destroys it after a few strikes but the chapel is still dark much to Ky's confusion.

"What? Why's the chapel still dark?" Ky asked.

"Maybe there's another dark crystal." Elena suggested and Billy nods.

"Okay. Let's check for that." Ky said.

Ky and Billy search for another dark crystal while dodging Dark Raven's dark missile attack and Billy finds another dark crystal and starts attacking it with his egg but Dark Raven sends a swarm of crows at Billy but Ky casts Thunder at the crows and then attacks the dark crystal with his Keyblade while Billy egg throws and after a few strikes Ky and Billy destroy the second dark crystal lighting the chapel again and then exposes Dark Raven again.

Dark Raven fires dark missiles at the group but Ky casts Fire while Billy egg bounces while Elena whacks with her staff followed by magic bolts but Dark Raven retaliates with summoning shock waves at the three but Blaze flame whips while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Dark Raven swipes his staff to keep them away but Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Dark Raven disappears and then unleashes a sphere of crows but Max uses Cyclone while Rolly egg dunks but Dark Raven summons another barrier and fires more dark energy missiles at the group but Chick egg dashes while Bantam egg throws but Dark Raven unleashes another swarm of crows but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Billy attacks with his egg but Dark Raven darkens the entire chapel again.

"Ya know we're gonna find more..." Ky was cut off by Dark Raven.

"Fool. There are no more dark crystals in the chapel. You can no longer break my darkness." Dark Raven said.

"Great. Now how are we gonna beat him?" Ky asked.

"We'll figure it out." Elena said and Billy nods.

Dark Raven sends more crows at the group but Ky swipes them away with his Keyblade and the group search for Dark Raven but as they keep searching they see a giant dark beam coming at them but Ky blocks it with his Keyblade and makes the Keyblade go right back at someone which happens to be Dark Raven.

"There's the birdbrain!" Ky said.

As Dark Raven is stunned Ky uses Dash Slash while Elena shoots magic bolts while Tails tail swipes and then shoots four shots from his blaster while Max bashes with his shield while Lucky uses Headbutt while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Storm electric punches and then uses Skullbash while Shadow multi spin kicks while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Billy egg dashes while Rolly egg bounces while Chick egg throws while Bantam egg slams but Dark Raven recovers and then hides in the darkness again and fires more dark energy missiles but the group dodge and look for Dark Raven again but they can't see him due to the chapel being too dark.

As the group keep searching for Dark Raven a swarm of crows come at the group and more dark missiles come from the dark at them but the group continue to find Dark Raven but just then another dark beam is fired at the group but Ky blocks again with his Keyblade and reflects it back at Dark Raven revealing him and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash while Billy egg throws but Dark Raven swipes his staff but Rolly egg dashes while Chick egg dunks while Bantam egg slams but Dark Raven summons shock waves but Tails throws bombs while Blaze attacks with her claws and then flame flip kicks while Shadow multi punches but Dark Raven swipes his staff but Lucky air multi kicks while Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Max uses Shield Missile but Dark Raven shoots dark missiles but Elena whacks with her staff while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Dark Raven unleashes more crows but Billy egg dashes while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Strike Raid and they deliver their final attack on Dark Raven.

"You're done, turkey! Same goes for the Crows and the rest of this Deadly Alliance." Ky said.

"Insolent child! The might of the Deadly Alliance and the might of darkness is strong! I will not even be defeated by mere children!" Dark Raven said.

"Yeah well, these mere children just kick your butt!" Elena replied and Billy nods.

"You fools have not defeated me and you still have not sealed the Keyhole to this world. You have lost!" Dark Raven said as he turns to the Giant Egg. "Giant Egg! Grant me the most powerful darkness to destroy these fools!" Dark Raven commanded.

"NO!" Ky shouted as he runs to stop Dark Raven but the Giant Egg hatches and unleashes black smoke and it covers Dark Raven. "CRAP!" Ky shouted and just then a shaking occurs.

"Yes! This is it! This power of darkness! The TRUE...**DARKNESS!" **Dark Raven shouted and an explosion occurs in the chapel.

"This is NOT good!" Kiyo said.

After the explosion Ky and Billy find themselves on the now destroyed chapel.

"Billy, are you okay?" Ky asked and Billy nods. "Where is everyone?" Ky asked as he looks around and he finds his friends and Billy's friends far from them on the other side of the destroyed chapel.

"Ky!" Elena called.

"Guys!" Ky was about to run to his friends but just then he sees what looks like giant purple and red smoky raven with pure white eyes. "Oh, no...don't tell me that's..." Ky was cut off by the giant raven's roar.

**"BEHOLD! THE POWER OF DARKNESS! MORNING LAND SHALL KNOW ETERNAL NIGHT FOREVER!" **Final Dark Raven said as he charges at Ky.

Ky braces himself by blocking with his Keyblade but as Final Dark Raven gets close to Ky to attack Billy gets in Ky's way and takes the attack instead.

"BILLY!" Ky shouted and he sees that Billy is no longer in his Chicken Suit and is back in his blue hoodie, blue shorts, and red shoes.

"Oh, no! Billy's Chicken Suit is gone!" Rolly said.

"Without it, he can't use any eggs to stop Dark Raven!" Chick said.

"I hope Ky can do something to help him." Max said.

"They'll find a way." Elena said.

"Billy, are you okay?" Ky asked and Billy nods and gets ready to fight. "Billy, you don't have your Chicken Suit anymore." Ky said.

**"YOU STILL WISH TO FIGHT ME, BILLY HATCHER?! HOW UTTERLY FOOLISH! DIE!" **Final Dark Raven shouted as he attacks the two boys with dark shots.

"We have to do something." Ky said.

_"Billy, you must remember! You have gathered enough courage on your quest! If you have true courage, you and Ky will be able to defeat Dark Raven. Billy, you and Ky must stand up!" _Menie-Funie said.

"He's right, Billy!" Ky said and Billy nods.

Just then the Emblems of Courage the group obtained from the Chicken Elders gather together around Billy and they transform into a new Chicken Suit and it's shining with light.

"Billy..." Ky said.

_"Billy, you must show the power of true courage! With your new Chicken Suit, you can grab Dark Raven's dark energy shots and you can use your power of courage to turn them into energy balls of pure light! Everyone believes in you and Ky, Billy!"_ Menie-Funie said and Billy nods.

"Okay. Let's take on this birdbrain together!" Ky said and Billy nods.

_(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

Final Dark Raven charges at Ky and Billy but they dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard but Final Dark Raven charges again and then shoots dark spheres at the two but Billy grabs one of the dark spheres and turns it into a pure light sphere but Final Dark Raven unleashes dark waves at the two but they dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder but Dark Raven charges at the two again but Billy uses his pure light sphere to trap Final Dark Raven and it reveals his black heart.

"Now, Billy!" Ky said and Billy nods.

Ky attacks the black heart with his Keyblade while Billy egg dashes but the black heart attempts to escape but Ky uses Dash Slash and then uses Spin Slash while Billy egg throws and after a few strikes the black heart turns back into Final Dark Raven.

**"INSOLENCE! I AM THE NEW KING OF MORNING LAND!" **Final Dark Raven shouted as he shoots dark energy spears.

The two dodge and Ky casts Fire but Final Dark Raven flies around and then shoots more dark spheres but Billy catches one of them again and turns it into another pure light sphere but Final Dark Raven unleash dark waves at the two but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash but Final Dark Raven shoots more dark energy spears but Ky uses Dash Slash and then aerial slashes with his Keyblade but Final Dark Raven flies off again and then charges at the two again but Billy catches Final Dark Raven and his black heart is revealed again and Ky attacks it with his Keyblade followed by Thunder while Billy egg dunks but the black heart attempts to escape again.

"Oh, no you don't, birdbrain!" Ky said.

Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Billy egg dashes but the black heart still attempts to escape but Billy tosses the egg at Ky who strikes it with his Keyblade and the egg goes at the black heart causing great damage against the black heart and after a few more strikes the black heart reverts back into Final Dark Raven again.

**"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I HAVE THE POWER OF DARKNESS!" **Final Dark Raven shouted.

"And we have the power of light, birdbrain! We can prevail over it!" Ky said and Billy nods.

**"ENOUGH! PERISH NOW!" **Final Dark Raven shouted.

"I've had enough! Let's finish this, Billy!" Ky said and Billy nods.

Final Dark Raven shoots dark energy spears but the two dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash but Final Dark Raven unleashes dark waves but they dodge and Ky casts Thunder but Final Dark Raven unleashes black smoke at the two to try and blind them but Billy tosses another egg at Ky who strikes it with his Keyblade and the egg attacks Final Dark Raven but Final Dark Raven shoots dark spheres but Billy catches one again and turns it into a pure light sphere but Final Dark Raven unleashes more dark waves but Ky upper slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Slide Dash but Final Dark Raven shoots more dark energy spears but Ky uses Strike Raid but Final Dark Raven charges again but Billy catches Final Dark Raven with his pure light sphere and the black heart is revealed again.

"NOW!" Ky said and Billy nods.

The black heart tries to escape but Ky uses Dash Slash and attacks with his Keyblade while Billy egg dashes but the black heart tries to escape again but Billy egg throws to stop it allowing Ky to attacks with his Keyblade and then Spin Slashes while Billy egg dunks but the black heart tries to escape again but Ky uses Strike Raid while Billy egg dashes but the black heart reverts back into Final Dark Raven.

Final Dark Raven unleashes black smoke to blind the two and then unleashes dark waves but Ky uses Dash Slash and then uses Edge Slash while Billy egg throws but Final Dark Raven shoots dark energy spears but Ky blocks with his Keyblade and then casts Gravity but Final Dark Raven shoot dark spheres but Bill catches one again and creates another pure light sphere but Final Dark Raven unleashes black smoke to blind the two boys and then shoots dark energy spears and then unleashes dark waves but Ky casts Thunder but Final Dark Raven charges again but Billy uses his pure light sphere and then catches Final Dark Raven and his black heart is revealed again and it tries to escape.

Ky uses Slide Dash and then uses Spin Slash while Billy egg throws but the black heart escapes again but Ky casts Blizzard to freeze it allowing Billy to strike with his egg but the black heart still attempts to escape but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Dash Slash while Billy egg dunks but the black heart still tries to escape and tries to revert back into Final Dark Raven.

"NO! Billy!" Ky said and Billy nods.

Billy tosses his egg again to Ky who strikes it at the black heart stunning it allowing Ky to slash with his Keyblade while Billy egg dashes but the black heart attempts to escape again but Ky uses Strike Raid while Billy egg throws and the two deliver their final attacks on Final Dark Raven's black heart causing it to go wild due to his defeat.

**"NO! HOW CAN I BE DEFEATED BY MERE CHILDREN?!" **Final Dark Raven shouted.

"Don't mess with us children, birdbrain!" Ky said and Billy nods.

Final Dark Raven's black heart keeps losing control until it explodes into black mist.

"They did it!" Rolly said.

"YOSHI!" Lucky cheered.

"I knew they would!" Zatch said.

"The Crows are gone now!" Elena said.

"Okay. Let's bring morning back to Giant Palace!" Ky said and Billy.

With Ky's power of the Keyblade and as Billy unleashes his rooster call the night in Giant Palace disappears and morning appears to Giant Palace and the chapel has also been restored and so has the Giant Egg after Dark Raven's defeat.

"That's that." Ky said.

"Ky! Billy! You two did it!" Max said.

"Good job." Shadow said.

Just then everyone sees all the Chickens and Chicks appearing and they all cheer on the group for defeating Dark Raven and the group also see the six Chicken Elders.

"You all have defeated Dark Raven and his Crow army! Well done!" Oma-Oma said.

"Now peace can return to Morning Land." Uri-Uri said.

"You have also saved the Giant Egg from darkness." Ura-Ura said.

"I knew you all could do it. Thank you all." Ponee said.

"Now nighttime shall never consume this world." Allani said.

"You have done so much for Morning Land. Thank you all for your efforts." Meri-Meri said.

"Good job, Billy. Now Morning Land can be safe." Ky said.

_"Not just yet, Ky. There is one more thing to do." _Menie-Funie said.

"Right." Ky said as he turns to the Giant Egg. "Giant Egg, please show me the Keyhole!" Ky said and the Giant Egg reveals the Keyhole and Ky uses his Keyblade to seal the Keyhole and has saved Morning Land from darkness. "There. Now Morning Land will never be consumed by darkness." Ky said.

"That's great!" Rolly said.

"You guys are the best!" Bantam said.

"Yeah...but now we have to go." Ky said and Billy sighs sadly. "I know, Billy, but hey, we can come back and see each other again." Ky said and Billy smiles and nods.

"I'm afraid it's not simple either. For you see, now that you all have saved Morning Land, Billy and his friends must return to their world." Oma-Oma said.

"Oh...well, we can still see each other again, Billy. I promise." Ky said and Billy nods.

"I hope we do." Rolly said.

"And I hope we also can come back to Morning Land too." Chick said.

"You guys take care of yourselves." Bantam said.

Just then the light starts to cover Billy, Rolly, Chick, and Bantam and the four start to disappear back to their world while waving goodbye and Ky and his friends do the same.

"Take care, Billy." Ky said.

Meanwhile at the dark room the Deadly Alliance watch the projection of Ky and his friends.

"Dark Raven could have had them if only that he was more competent." Bowser Jr. said.

"At least we still have another piece of the Light Crystal, even if Dark Raven is gone." The faerie woman said.

**"Dark Raven was beyond help. The hatred of Chickens has consumed him, thus causing his defeat." **The red robed figure said.

"I couldn't agree more. Ky is now being nothing more but a troublemaker now, but his skills still interest me. He keeps defeating Heartless and Black Xetis and has also been sealing Keyholes in different worlds." Zervik said.

"I'd vote for troublemaker. He's even more trouble than he was back at the Leaf. We need to strike him down NOW." Sasuke said.

**"Patience, Sasuke. Your time with him shall come soon enough. He still has a lot to go through if he wishes to save his friend and see his precious 'mother' again. Speaking of which, I will be right back." **The red robed figure said as he leaves.

"Allow me to come with you." Zervik said.

"In the meantime, I have another world in mind for us three to go to." Bowser Jr. said.

The red robed figure and Zevik enter what looks like an underground cavern with a small lake and they find a woman chained up to the wall with her hands locked in steel crates.

"Hello, Sophia. We would like to discuss a matter with you." Zervik said.

"I...have nothing...to say to horrible monsters...such as yourselves..." Sophia said weakly.

**"It does not matter what you have to say. Your 'son' is proving to be very strong. He is defeating our Heartless and our Black Xetis, our comrades such as The Sorceress and now Dark Raven along with our attempted recruit Spooky. He has also been sealing Keyholes in worlds he has been in. Tell me, why did the Keyblade choose him?" **The red robed figure asked.

"That doesn't concern you." Sophia said.

"You should consider answering us. Neither of us have mercy for those who dare to cross us." Zervik said. "I do wonder...did someone happen to perform that Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on him sometime ago? If so, who is responsible for that outrage?" Zervik asked almost being demanding.

"What makes you think I know?" Sophia asked.

**"Because you once fought alongside man, who was a Keybearer. And if I'm not mistaken, he was leader of the Legendary Ten Heroes. Is this not true?" **The red robed figure asked and Sophia gasps in shock.

"You face says it all. Tell me, who was it? Oh, wait...don't tell me. Was it HIM?" Zervik asked.

"You don't even remember, do you, Zervik? Even if I did tell you, you'll never find him. He and his wife are both dead because of YOU! You killed them and turned this beautiful paradise city into a twisted bastion of darkness!" Sophia said.

"Oh, that's right. I remember the looks on their faces before I ended them and their pathetic reign of 'peace'. However, if Ky is gonna end up just like him, then there is no doubt in my mind that Ky will become as skillful and stronger as that man." Zervik said.

**"Another question, Ky has received not just the Keyblade, but something else. It happened during his birthday. What was it?"** The red robed figure asked.

"All I saw was him having a necklace and it was from Pax. That was the only birthday gift I know." Sophia said.

"I see. I did see him wearing a necklace during Requiem City's destruction. Wasn't there something else? I believe somebody gifted him with something...light? No...it cannot be. We'll discuss more with you later, Sophia. Next time, try to be more...cooperative." Zervik said as he and the red robed figure turn to leave.

"Hold it! What do you plan to do with Nex? What about Griff?" Sophia asked.

"All Nex wants is to fulfill his goal. As for Griff, he's just following our orders just for Ky's pathetic life. There will be a time when we have no more further use for him." Zervik answered as he and the red robed figure leave.

Back at Morning Land after Billy and his friends have left Ky and his friends wave goodbye to the Chickens and start to leave Giant Palace.

"Another world safe." Max said.

"Yep." Zatch said.

"So what now?" Blaze asked.

"We should figure out what this Deadly Alliance is and find out what their plan is." Ky said.

"How?" Tails asked.

"I dunno. We should find someone who knows about this Deadly Alliance. Jeremy might know something. Why don't we go back to Justice City and ask him?" Ky suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Elena said.

"What about the other worlds?" Kiyo asked.

"Should we save more of them?" Shadow asked.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Yoshi." Lucky said in agreement.

"Don't worry. We'll get back to that. Right now, we should know about the Deadly Alliance and whoever's running it. That way, we'll know who we're gonna be up against." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to create another portal and the group go into the portal and leave Morning Land.

* * *

**And that finally concludes Ky's time in Morning Land! What did you think of this?! I hope you really enjoyed this! Next time, Ky and his friends return to Justice City to talk to Jeremy to learn about the Deadly Alliance and also meet new friends. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Don't for get to like and review! Good bye for now and take care!**


	21. Chapter 20: Truth of the Deadly Alliance

Chapter 20: Truth of the Deadly Alliance

Griff is in a library reading book after book and turning page after page but he finds nothing and closes the book he's reading.

"Nothing...not surprised. How'm I supposed to find out who or what I really am? How am I supposed to figure out where I got my birthmark from?" Griff asked looking at his orange sun with wings mark on his right arm. "Most important...where am I supposed to find my father?" Griff asked and then holds his head with his left hand. "Ky...I'm sorry, man, but this is the deal I had to agree." Griff said as he leaves the library.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, and Lucky leave Morning Land and return to the space area and Ky starts searching for Justice City until it's located.

"There it is!" Ky said pointing at Justice City and he points his Keyblade at it and unleashes another light beam and create another light portal and the group follow the light trail.

The portal appears on the streets of Justice City and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, and Lucky fly out of the portal and are now on the streets.

"Here we are, Elena. Back to Justice City." Ky said.

"Yep." Elena said.

"You two have actually been here before?" Max asked.

"Yeah. This is actually the first world I ended up in after Requiem City was destroyed by the darkness and here, I also met Elena." Ky explained.

"Wow! This city's huge!" Zatch said.

"And I don't think this place has changed one bit after you sealed the Keyhole here." Elena said but just then Soldier Heartless are running around.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me..." Ky cuts himself off as he sees Phantom Black Xetis soaring through the sky. "Great..." Ky said annoyed.

"This is bad. We'd better go talk to this Jeremy." Tails said.

"Yeah. He'll might also know why the Black Xetis and Heartless are still around." Ky said.

_(Field Theme: Justice City)_

_(Downtown Justice City)_

The group start to move through Justice City to find Jeremy but Phantom Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Elena shoots magic bolts while Tails throws bombs while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Storm shoots electric shots while Shadow multi punches followed by Chaos Spears while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Phantom Black Xetis attack back with their chains but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and defeats the Phantom Black Xetis.

The group continue to find Jeremy but Soldier Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky casts Fira while Elena whacks with her staff while Max bashes with his shield while Lucky uses Headbutt while Tails fires lasers while Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Blaze shoots fireballs and the group defeat the Soldier Heartless and keep searching for Jeremy.

As the group continue to find Jeremy they find the house that Ky is familiar with and he sees Malory.

"Malory." Ky said and Morgan sees him.

"Oh, hi, Ky. I heard you're on an adventure right now. How is that going?" Morgan asked.

"Great so far. Anyway, these are my friends." Ky introduced his friends who wave at her. "Listen, Malory, you know Jeremy, right? If so, do you know where he is?" Ky asked.

"I do. He's at his training field still working that poor boy T.J. I swear, it's like Jeremy is trying to push that kid too hard." Morgan answered.

"Sheesh. Talk about being harsh. Thanks, Malory. We'll go find that training field." Ky said.

The group start searching Justice City for Jeremy's training field but as they search Max stops and sees someone making everyone else stop.

"What's up?" Ky asked.

"Look!" Max said pointing at a rather overweight figure and it looks like a black cat wearing a red top with a big blue X, black pants with a zipper, blue finger less gloves and some armor on the outfit looking around.

"Hmm. There should be Heartless 'round here, but every time I see one, it attacks me along with those other strange creatures! Still, Maleficent needs an army of Heartless. So, I'm just gonna keep searchin' this entire city for Heartless if I have ta." The overweight cat said to himself.

"He's looking for Heartless, but wants an army?" Blaze asked.

"He also said that if he finds one, it attacks him along with the Black Xetis." Elena said.

"I wonder why he wants an army of Heartless if they just attack him anyway and who's this Maleficent he said?" Zatch asked.

"Don't know, but we can't let him gather a Heartless army." Shadow said.

"You're right, Shadow. Things could get worse." Kiyo said.

"Pika." Storm said.

"What do we do?" Tails asked.

"Let's follow him for the time being. If he really wants the Heartless, then I don't think he's on our side." Ky said.

"That sounds good, but what about Jeremy?" Max asked.

"We'll look for him later. Right now, we can't risk him having the Heartless." Ky said.

"We shouldn't let him see us. If he does, then...well, let's not try to think about that." Tails said.

"We'll be fine as long as we stay quiet. Let's start tailing him." Ky said.

The group start following the overweight cat through Justice City and are making sure they don't get spotted and they arrive at the next area of the city and are still following the black cat but the black cat turns around but the group hide so they aren't seen and the black cat keeps moving and the group keep following him until the black cat finds what looks like a gate.

"Hmm...looks like I just found myself a good spot!" The black cat said as he punches the gate and destroys it. "Heartless, here I come!" The black cat said as he enters what looks like the woods.

"He's heading into the woods." Tails said.

"Why would Heartless be there?" Kiyo asked.

"I have no clue, but we gotta keep following him to find out what he's up to." Ky said.

_(Woods)_

The group continue to follow the black cat who is now exploring the woods and they make sure they stay hidden behind trees so the black cat can't see them and the black cat continue his search around the woods and goes to the next area of the woods and the group follow him there and keep tailing him until the black cat finds what looks like a cave.

"Hmm. I'm sure there are Heartless in there. Might be dark, but you'll never know." The black cat said as he enters the cave.

"He just entered the cave." Zatch said.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"We gotta keep after him." Ky said.

_(Cave)_

The group enter the cave to keep following the black cat but as they explore the cave they don't see the black cat around but they keep going through the cave until they reach the end.

_(Lake)_

They are now at what looks like a lake area and they look around to see where the black cat is but there is no one.

"Great. We lost him." Ky said.

"Wherever he is, he's probably gonna find any Heartless and they can be anywhere." Elena said.

"Ya know, when I saw that guy and while we were tailing him, he kinda looks familiar to me." Max said.

"Really?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah. How he talks and moves, I might even think he's from my homeworld." Max said.

"Well, we can't find him for any confirmation. Trying to track him down would waste our time of what we were doing." Tails said.

"Yeah. C'mon. Let's go back to finding Jeremy." Ky said.

The group leave the cave and then the woods and return to the city to find the training field for Jeremy and as they keep searching they find another exit to the city.

_(Outskirts)_

The group are now at the outskirts of Justice City and they start looking for the training field and Ky finds a sign that says 'Jeremy's Training Field' and the sign points to the right direction and so the group follow the sign's direction and head for the training field until they arrive somewhere else.

_(Training Field)_

The group arrive at a field with many training equipment such as target stands for target practice, punching bags hanging from a tree branch, training dummies, and many weapons for training and while searching the training field they find Jeremy training T.J. so hard that the boy is ready to drop and Colleen is watching this.

"Hey, Jeremy." Ky said walking to Jeremy who turns to Ky and his friends.

"You. Okay, T.J., take a break. I've been working you too hard anyway." Jeremy said.

"Thanks, sir." T.J. said.

"This is your thirty minute break. You'd better get your little behind back here by the time it's up." Jeremy said and T.J. nods and leaves.

"Ky, you're back already. Is your journey okay?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah. It's going well. We've been fighting Heartless, Black Xetis, and sealing Keyholes." Ky answered.

"That's good. So why're you here? Is there anything you need?" Jeremy asked.

"Actually, there is. You see, we were in a world called the Dragon Realms and while we were at the Forgotten Worlds fighting the Sorceress, she mentioned something about the Deadly Alliance. Dark Raven also said the same thing about it back at Morning Land when we fought against him." Ky answered.

"I see. Judging from them mentioning that group, they're members and you defeated them?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." Ky answered. "After the mention of the Deadly Alliance, it got me wondering what they are and what their plan is. Dark Raven also mentioned some plan about finding Light Crystal pieces and someone known as the Prince of Light named Virtus to uncover the final Keyhole." Ky explained.

"We came to ask you if you knew anything about the Deadly Alliance and who runs it." Elena said.

"Well, the Deadly Alliance is a villainous group that's being led by the Horned King." Jeremy said.

"Who?" Ky asked.

"I knew you'd ask. The Horned King is supposed to be an all powerful being from his world, possibly in the entire universe. I wouldn't take him very lightly." Jeremy explained.

"Is he the one responsible for the Heartless and Black Xetis like Zervik?" Ky asked.

"You know Zervik?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. I saw him before my home was destroyed." Ky answered.

"Zervik and the Horned King have formed a partnership and they've been using the Black Xetis and the Heartless for years. Zervik is associated with the Deadly Alliance because of his partnership with the Horned King." Jeremy said.

"They've been going around destroying worlds to try and strengthen the Black Xetis." Colleen said.

"One day, we lost our home to those bastards. The same thing happened to those six children you probably met. I fought with all I had, but Zervik was a powerful foe and the Horned King proved to be a threat. There were too many Black Xetis and Heartless and the invasion cost us our world. Colleen, Brian, Laura, Penny, Professor Vulkan, and I had no choice but to flee as our world suffered. I even brought T.J. and his friends with us since they lost their homes and families to those two and I decided to take them under my wing." Jeremy explained.

"That's terrible. It's just like my world..." Elena said.

"And mine..." Ky said and then turns to his friends. "You guys also lost your worlds too, right?" Ky asked and Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, and Lucky all hang their heads down and Ky knew the answer. "Oh..." Ky said. "What was your world called?" Ky asked.

"That's not important." Jeremy answered. "About their plan, they know something about the Light Crystal and the Dark Gem, but since they were both shattered ten years ago to many worlds, the Deadly Alliance have to find their pieces to restore them and possibly corrupt the Light Crystal's power. Their other key to their plan is Virtus, the Prince of Light and son of Keyblade Master and the Lord of Light, Fortitudo. They only want Virtus' heart because of the purest light it contains. Prince Virtus' heart is so pure with light, that it's not filled with even the slightest darkness. That's what the Zervik and the Horned King want. It's the only thing along with the Light Crystal and the Dark Gem to reveal the final Keyhole that can lead to the heart of every world and they possibly want to conquer that." Jeremy explained.

"Wow. That sounds really serious. In that case, we're gonna stop the Deadly Alliance and make sure that they don't cause anymore damage." Ky said.

"Please do, Ky." Colleen said.

"I know you can pull this off, but know that you're not alone. You have friends by your side. They give you strength that you don't even know about." Jeremy said and Ky nods.

"Also, do you know where this Virtus is? If the Deadly Alliance are after him, we should know where he is so we can protect him from them." Ky said.

"We don't know. No one has heard of Virtus since our world fell. Some say that Virtus just disappeared when the Zervik and the Horned King attacked our world and was never heard from again after the demise of Lord Fortitudo and Lady Amora." Jeremy answered.

"Well, we'll find him before the Deadly Alliance." Ky said.

"Master Jeremy, I'm back." T.J. said.

"Your break's not over yet." Jeremy said.

"I know, but I'm ready for my next lesson." T.J. said.

"Determined. That's kind of what I like about you, T.J. I just got an idea. You wanna know the meaning of being a warrior?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, sir." T.J. answered.

"Here's your test. I want you to accompany Ky and his friends during their journey." Jeremy said.

"Really?" Ky asked and Jeremy nods.

"That way, this kid can understand what being an adventurer is about. That, and I think you can make sure he stays in line." Jeremy said.

"You sure about this, sir?" T.J. asked.

"Can you handle it?" Jeremy asked.

"I can." T.J. answered.

"Good. Don't make me regret me making you my student." Jeremy said and T.J. nods. "I'll tell your friends about this so that way they won't worry their heads off." Jeremy said as he leaves.

"Well, I guess you're with us now, T.J." Ky said.

"Yep." T.J. said.

"Look, sorry about our rocky start. I was trying to make sure you weren't the enemy." Ky said.

"That's behind us." T.J. said.

"Now that we know what the Deadly Alliance are after, we have to make sure we stop them." Tails said.

"I'm sure we will." Elena said.

"This Virtus, is his heart really full of pure light?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. We can't let Zervik and this Horned King have him." Ky said.

After the group learned about the Deadly Alliance and their plot they start to make their way out of Justice City with T.J. now part of the group but as they return to the city they see what looks like a shadowy figure on the rooftop.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

"A Heartless?" Zatch suggested.

"Only one way to find out. Stay here." Ky said as he manages to climb up the rooftop.

Ky starts chasing after the shadow figure who keeps jumping from roof to roof but Ky still manages to keep up but the shadow figure jumps off the rooftop and lands on the ground but Ky jumps off the rooftop as well and keeps chasing after the shadow figure who throws what looks like a smoke bomb and just then the shadow figure is gone but Ky manages to find the shadow figure on another roof and so Ky gets on the rooftop and continues to chase after the shadow figure wo is running along a rail line to another rooftop but Ky keeps going and tries to throws his Keyblade at the shadow figure but the shadow figure manages to avoid the Keyblade throw attack and keeps going but Ky keeps chasing after the shadow figure and then they arrive at the city square and the shadow figure stops in front of the clock tower and Ky arrives there as well.

"I finally caught you! What're you up to?" Ky asked.

"Sorry. Bad time to catch me." The shadow figure said as it goes into the clock tower but Ky tackles the shadow figure.

"No you don't!" Ky said as he pins the shadow figure to the ground and the shadow figure is revealed to be a grey furred raccoon with yellow eyes, wearing a black mask, blue cap, blue long sleeved top, blue gloves, blue boots, a red bag on his left leg, and a belt with a raccoon icon on it.

"Okay. You caught me. Now what?" The raccoon asked.

"You're not what I expected." Ky said as he gets off the raccoon.

"Sorry to disappoint." The raccoon said.

"Whatever. I gotta get back to my friends." Ky said as he leaves.

"There you are. What just happened?" A voice asked and the raccoon turns to see a green turtle wearing glasses, yellow gloves, a blue helmet, and is in a wheelchair.

"Oh, nothing. I was just being chased by a boy who has nice reflexes and acrobatics like me." The raccoon said.

"You need to make sure not to get careless. What if that kid is actually one of THEM in disguise?" The turtle asked.

"If he was, then he would've killed me, but he didn't and left." The raccoon said.

"Guys!" Another voice said and the two turn to see a big pink hippo wearing a red mask, a light blue short sleeve shirt, red gloves, black boots, and white scarf around his neck. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" The hippo asked.

"Ya kind of did, big guy, but you know what, I think something might turn out exciting..." The raccoon said.

Meanwhile Ky returns to his friends.

"You're back. Did you catch that Heartless?" Max asked.

"Turns out that Heartless was a talking raccoon." Ky answered. "Sorry about that waste of time. We'd better head on out before..." Ky was cut off by multiple Phantom Black Xetis. "You guys wanna go? Fine. Let's dance." Ky said as the group prepare to fight.

"How 'bout we help out?" A voice offered and it's the raccoon again and the turtle and the hippo are at his side.

"That's the raccoon you said?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah and thanks, but we can handle this." Ky said.

"C'mon. At least let us help you out as an apology for disappointing you." The raccoon said as he takes out a yellow cane.

"If he's willing to help you, then I guess I'm in too." The turtle said.

"So am I! Let's do this!" The hippo said.

"Fine." Ky said.

"Here they come!" T.J. said.

_(Battle Theme: Night of Fate)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Ky uses Spin Slash while the raccoon attacks with his cane while Elena shoots magic bolts while the turtle wheelchair spin attacks while Max bashes with his shield while the hippo delivers three punches but the Phantoms disappear but the raccoon throws a smoke bomb to expose the Phantoms allowing T.J. to slash with his knife while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Storm uses Quick Attack and then unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Phantoms shoot their black beams but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains again and then shoot black beams but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash while the raccoon attacks with his cane followed by a cane push defeating the Phantoms.

Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Tails tail swipes and then throws a bomb while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws and then bite but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame kick while Lucky double kicks and then uses Headbutt while Max uses Cyclone but the Werewolves unleash a deadly howl but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Shadow multi punches and then delivers a spin kick while Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Gravity but the Werewolves go into a berserk rage and attack but the raccoon attacks with his cane followed by a spin attack while the turtle throws a sleep dart to put a Werewolf to sleep allowing the hippo to pick up the Werewolf and slam it to the ground but the Werewolves keep attacking but Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks with his Keyblade and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"That was close." Ky said.

"Looks like my training really paid off." T.J. said.

"I don't think there are any more Black Xetis around." Elena said.

"Yeah. We gotta keep going. Other worlds need our help." Ky said.

"What about them?" Blaze asked pointing at the raccoon, the turtle, and the hippo.

"Well, if they want to." Ky said.

"Count us in. I was hoping for another fun adventure." The raccoon said.

"Well, if he's going, then I'm going too." The turtle said.

"I'd like to help out!" The hippo said.

"Cool. Name's Ky and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, and T.J." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"Name's Sly. Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"I'm Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"And I'm Murray! I call myself 'The Murray'!" Murray introduced.

"Okay, guys. Ready to move on with us?" Ky asked.

"Lead the way." Sly said.

"Ready when you are, Ky." Bentley said.

"I pumped!" Murray said.

Ky uses his Keyblade to open another portal.

"Off we go." Ky said as he, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray enter the portal and leave Justice City.

* * *

**Well, that's about it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Now we continue with world travel! Next time, Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray arrive at a new world, but it's underwater. NO, it's not Atlantica so don't think that. Anyway, that's all I have to say. I hope I see you in the next chapter. Don't forget to like and review, PM me if you need anything, but NO trolling and being an asshole. I'll shall be taking my leave now. Goodbye and take care, everyone until then.**


	22. Chapter 21: Bikini Bottom

Chapter 21: Bikini Bottom

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray have left Justice City to continue their journey and they start finding a new world to visit but while going through the space area Ky can't help but think about the Deadly Alliance and their plot and also can't help but think about this Prince of Light named Virtus that the Deadly Alliance is after for his heart that's pure of light along with the Light Crystal pieces and the Dark Gem pieces.

Elena notices Ky's look of worry as he's thinking about something and it's concerning her.

"Ky, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm right as rain. Why you ask?" Ky asked.

"Something is bothering you, is it?" Elena asked.

"Nothing's bothering me." Ky said.

"Yeah, right. We know what's on your mind. Spit it out. What's the problem?" Kiyo asked.

"It's the Deadly Alliance. After Jeremy explained everything about that group and their plan, it's making me a little nervous when we encounter the other members, including their ringleader, the Horned King." Ky said.

"What's to be nervous about? We fought the two members, the Sorceress and Dark Raven." Tails said.

"I'm starting to assume that turtle kid we met back at the Forgotten Worlds and Pac-Land is also the member of the Deadly Alliance." Max said.

"Look, Ky, we can handle this Deadly Alliance and stop whatever they're planning." Sly said.

"Thanks, guys." Ky said.

"You're still looking uneasy. What's wrong?" Zatch asked.

"When Jeremy mentioned that the Deadly Alliance is after the Light Crystal pieces and the Dark Gem pieces, he said that they're also after the Prince of Light, Virtus. For whatever reason, that name is kinda familiar to me..." Ky explained.

"Maybe you met this Virtus before and you two were friends...?" T.J. suggested.

"I dunno. Just thinking about that name is kinda mixed to me. The name is familiar to me, but I don't know who he is." Ky said.

"Hmm. I'm not sure what to tell you, Ky." Bentley said.

"I'm not sure either. Let's just do what comes natural to us and we'll find him. Since all the Deadly Alliance want is his heart, which contains pure light, we gotta find him before they do." Blaze said.

"You're right. Look, I'm sorry if I'm wasting time. We won't find Virtus and stop the Deadly Alliance, The Black Xetis, and the Heartless by staying here. Let's continue saving other worlds that need our help." Ky said and the others nod in agreement.

The group continue to find what new world to go to and Ky finds a world that has what looks like three different buildings that look like a pineapple, a blue head, and a rock at the top, on the middle shows another building that looks like a treasure chest, and on the bottom shows another building that looks like a bucket.

"This world looks worth exploring." Shadow said.

"In that case, let's go." Murray said.

"Hold on. That world looks like it's in underwater. What if we drown?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry about that. I can use my magic to help." Elena said.

"Okay, everyone. Let's get over there." Ky said and so he uses his Keyblade to create another light trail and creating another light portal and Ky and his friends follow the light trail and enter the light portal.

_(Field Theme: Day in Bikini Bottom)_

_(Sandy Valley)_

The light portal appears in what looks like a sandy field with clouds that look like flowers in the sky and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray fly out of the light portal as it closes and the group look around the field.

"Whoa. If this world is in underwater, then how is it that we're standing?" T.J. asked.

"I don't know. What matters is that with my magic, we'll be able to breathe underwater just fine." Elena said.

"According to my techno map, we're in a world called Bikini Bottom. It's an underwater world where talking sea creatures live." Tails explained.

"So we get to meet fish? COOL! Can I meet a live talking yellow-tail while we're here?" Zatch asked.

"Let's focus. We gotta find that Keyhole before the Black Xetis and the Heartless do. We should also try to find any Light Crystal pieces and Virtus." Ky said.

The group start to explore the sandy field and are so far used to walking underwater and as they keep moving they see two figures coming their way.

"Someone's coming." Sly said.

"Who is it?" Shadow asked.

"Heartless?" Max suggested.

"Or Black Xetis?" Blaze suggested.

"I don't think so..." Ky said.

As the two figures get closer they get revealed as two sea creatures.

One is a yellow square sponge with blue eyes, eyelashes, wearing a brown and white shirt and pants, a black belt around his waist, a red tie, white short sleeves, white socks with red and blue lines, and black shoes.

The other is a pink starfish wearing only green shorts with purple flowers around them.

"Come on, Patrick! Hurry!" The sponge said.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" The pink starfish said but just then he trips on a rock and falls to where the group are.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Ky asked offering his hand.

"AAAHHH! Monster!" The pink starfish yelled as he runs from the group and hides behind a rock nearby.

"Relax, Patrick. I don't they look like one of those monsters." The sponge said.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you and your friend." Ky said.

"That's great. See, Pat? They're not bad." The sponge said. "Where did you guys come from?" The sponge asked.

"Oh, uh...we're from the surface world up there." Ky answered and laughs sheepishly.

"Oooooh. I get it. You're from the same land as my friend Sandy!" The sponge said.

"Yeah...let's go with that." Elena said.

"If you're from land, then how come you guys don't have air helmets?" The sponge asked.

"Oh, we took some special pills that allow us to breathe underwater." Elena answered laughing sheepishly.

"Well, welcome to the world of the sea! I'm Spongebob Squarepants and this is my best friend, Patrick." Spongebob introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Spongebob. My name is Ky." Ky introduced.

"I'm Elena." Elena introduced.

"Max." Max introduced.

"I'm Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow." Shadow introduced.

"These are Storm and Lucky." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"Pika!" Storm greeted.

"Yoshi!" Lucky greeted.

"I'm Kiyo." Kiyo introduced.

"I'm Zatch." Zatch introduced.

"T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"I'm Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"And I'm Murray!" Murray introduced.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Hey! I know! I'll introduce you all to my other friends in Bikini Bottom! I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you!" Spongebob said.

"Sounds great." Ky said.

"Spongebob!" Patrick said as he points at creatures coming and they look like jellyfish.

"Oh, no! They're back!" Spongebob said.

"Wait a minute...those are Heartless! Stand back, you two!" Ky said as he takes out his Keyblade.

"What're you gonna do, Ky?" Spongebob asked.

"We'll get rid of them for you. Just stay close." Ky said.

_(Battle Theme: Battle For Bikini Bottom)_

The Heartless known as Sea Neons attack with their tentacles but Ky attacks with his Keyblade horizontally and then uses Spin Slash while Elena shoots a magic beam from her staff while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Sea Neons spin attack with their tentacles but Sly attacks with his cane followed by a push while Bentley throws a sleep dart at a Sea Neon and then throws a bomb while Murray delivers two punches while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame kick while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Sea Neons attacks with their tentacles again but Lucky uses Lick while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Sea Neons spin attack but Ky casts Blizzard and defeats the Sea Neons.

"Of course the Heartless have to be here." Ky said and he turns to Spongebob and Patrick. "You two alright?" Ky asked.

"Oh, yes. You got rid of them!" Spongebob said.

"Yep. When'd you two see the Heartless?" Ky asked.

"So that's what those mean jellyfish were called? All Patrick and I were doing was jellyfishing at Jellyfish Fields and then we saw different looking jellyfish. They look kind of weird, but Patrick and I decided to catch them but when we were trying to catch them, those jellyfish attacked us and chased us here." Spongebob explained.

"Those jellyfish were really mean." Patrick said.

"That's because they're Heartless. They'll attack anyone they want without any regard." Elena said and the others nod.

"But at least you guys helped us. Now, let's get to the town so I can introduce you guys to my friends." Spongebob said.

"Okay, but more of those Heartless are gonna be around. Make sure you stay with us." Ky said and Spongebob nods.

"I don't get it." Patrick said.

"He means that he'll protect us as we get to Bikini Bottom, Pat." Spongebob said.

"Oh." Patrick said. "Who's he?" Patrick asked.

"This is gonna be a LONG stay..." Kiyo said.

"I heard that." Shadow said.

"Pika..." Storm said in agreement.

"Before I show you guys around Bikini Bottom, I need to get to my house first. I'm gonna have to get to work today." Spongebob said.

"Okay. Lead the way and we'll make sure if there are any Heartless around here." Ky said.

_(World of Bikini Bottom)_

The group go with Spongebob and Patrick through the sandy field while looking out for anymore Heartless but just then more Heartless appear and the group attack and even Spongebob helps with the fighting with some karate chops and the group defeat the Heartless and keep going through the sandy field until they arrive somewhere else.

_(Neighborhood)_

The group arrive at what looks like a neighborhood and they see three different buildings.

"Here we are. Now I gotta get to my house." Spongebob said as makes his way to a pineapple.

"You...live in a fruit?" T.J. asked.

"That's unhealthy..." Kiyo said and Spongebob opens his door.

"Okay. You guys should come in and make yourselves at home." Spongebob said as he enters the pineapple and the group follow him.

The group enter the pineapple.

_(Spongebob's House)_

The group look around Spongebob's house.

"Nice place." Sly said.

As the group look around the house they find a blue snail with a pink shell.

"Meow." The snail said.

"Chu?" Storm asked.

"Did that snail just say 'meow'?" Zatch asked.

"I thought cats do that." Elena said.

"Meow." The snail said.

"Yoshi." Lucky said.

"Yeah. I think in this world, snails act like cats." Ky said.

"Hi, guys. I see you met Gary." Spongebob said calling the snail Gary.

"Yeah. Real friendly guy." Murray said.

"Well, it's time for me to go to work. Maybe you guys would like to join me on my way." Spongebob said.

"Sure. We'd like to see where you work at." Tails said.

The group leave the pineapple house and go with Spongebob to where he works at but as they go they see what looks like a teal octopus with a big nose, yellow eyes, wearing a brown shirt, and a hat coming out of the blue head building in the middle next to Spongebob's house.

"Hi, Squidward." Spongebob said and the octopus named Squidward turns to Spongebob and gives a sigh and walks away. "Hey, wait." Spongebob said following Squidward. "So, Squidward..." Spongebob was cut off by Squidward.

"Let me guess, you want to tell me something that I hardly care about and you won't stop bothering me until you start talking about what you want to say." Squidward said.

"I just made some new friends and I thought you'd like to meet them." Spongebob said.

"Oh, joy. I just LOVE to meet new people." Squidward said sarcastically.

"I'd like you to meet Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, Kiyo, Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray. I met them when Patrick and I were under attack." Spongebob introduced the group.

"Hey." Ky said waving.

"Oh, great. You managed to make friends with more nimrods. That's nothing new." Squidward said.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Zatch yelled.

"Yeah! All Spongebob did was introducing us to you! He wasn't doing anything wrong!" T.J. said.

"Yeah and I honestly don't care." Squidward replied.

"Why that...! THUNDER!" Elena shouted casting Thunder on Squidward striking him.

"OW! What was that for?!" Squidward demanded.

"You were being rude." Blaze answered.

"Oh, well excuse me that I have most important things to do than meet more of Spongebob's dimwitted friends." Squidward said.

"PIKACHU!" Storm shouted unleashing electricity at Squidward.

"You know, you don't have to be such a jerk." Ky said.

"Again, I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work. Morons." Squidward said as he walks away.

"See you at work, Squidward." Spongebob said.

"Some friend he is. He acts like he doesn't even like you." Sly said.

"Oh, that's just Squidward. He just wants some time for himself is all." Spongebob said.

"So, where do you work?" Max asked.

"At the Krusty Krab. Come on, I'll show you." Spongebob said as he makes his way to work and the group follow him.

Meanwhile in what looks like a laboratory a really tiny green creature with dark green antennas and a one eye is pacing on a desk back and forth.

"Today is just another day. I've got to find a way to obtain that Krabby Patty formula! But how?" The tiny creature ponders to himself.

"Maybe you should come up with a decent plan that's competent." A computer said and it sounds female.

"Oh, and I bet you have a good idea, huh, Karen?" The tiny creature asked.

"Here's a suggestion, be original with your plans." Karen said.

"Ah, who needs you right now. I need to finally get my hands on the formula." The tiny creature said and just then he hears a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be...maybe a customer." The tiny creature said as he rushes to the door and opens it. "Welcome to the Chum Bucket. Today's special is..." The tiny creature was cut off by a voice.

"Can it, bug! I'm not here to order your slop of what you call food. I came to ask you something." The voice said and it's Bowser Jr.

"Who're you supposed to be?" The tiny creature said.

"Quiet! I ask the questions, half-pint! Are you Plankton?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yes?" Plankton answered.

"You're gonna do something for me." Bowser Jr. said.

"What are you talking about?" Plankton asked.

"I'm talking about having a nice deal. I'm looking for something called a Light Crystal piece and you just volunteered to help me." Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah. I don't think that you can make me..." Plankton was cut off by Bowser Jr. pointing his blaster at Plankton.

"When people volunteered to help me, they do it. If you do help me obtain what I want, I'll might help with your pathetic attempt to gain that stupid formula you've been constantly trying to take." Bowser Jr. said.

"Are you serious?" Plankton asked. "Help me get that formula and I'll help you search for the Light Crystal piece thing." Plankton said.

"Glad we've reached an understanding, bug." Bowser Jr. said.

Meanwhile the group go with Spongebob to the Krusty Krab and they later arrive at a building that looks like a treasure chest and they see a pole with a sign that says 'Krusty Krab' and Spongebob goes near the entrance.

"Here we are! The most greatest place in the world! The Krusty Krab!" Spongebob said.

"So this is where you work?" Tails asked.

"Yep. My job is to make Krabby Patties." Spongebob said.

"And they ain't gonna make themselves with you standin' here!" A voice said and Spongebob sees a red crab with long green eyes and wearing a light blue shirt and dark blue pants.

"Ahoy, Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob said in salute.

"You're actually just in time, boy! Now, get in there and make me patties!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Aye-aye, Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob said as he enters the restaurant.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab! Are ya here for Krabby Patties?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Thanks, but we gotta look out for Heartless and Black Xetis." Ky said.

"Aye. Suit yerselves. But if you change yer minds, you know where to find this place." Mr. Krabs said as he enters the restaurant.

"Where do you think the Black Xetis and the Heartless could be?" Zatch asked.

"When we met Spongebob and Patrick and when we saved them from those jellyfish Heartless, Spongebob said that while he and Patrick were playing their game, they saw those jellyfish Heartless at a place called Jellyfish Fields." Bentley said.

"We should check it out. There might be more." T.J. said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

The group start to make their way to Jellyfish Fields but as they go through Bikini Bottom they see what looks like a dome and inside it is a tree but also inside the dome is a brown furred squirrel wearing a purple bra and a purple skirt fighting against Shadow Heartless.

"Hey. That squirrel is in trouble." Tails said.

"We should help her out." Murray said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ky said as the group enter the dome.

_(Treedome)_

The group run to the squirrel and confront the Heartless.

"We'll handle this!" Ky said and the Heartless attack.

The Shadows attack the group with their claws but Ky uses Slide Dash and then delivers a vertical slash with his Keyblade while T.J. triple slashes with his knife followed by a knife throw while Sly throws a smoke bomb and then attacks with his cane but the Shadows sink into the ground but as they rise from the group Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Gravity while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Max uses Cyclone while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Shadows attack with their claws but Bentley throws a sleep dart allowing Tails to throw bombs while Storm shoots electric shots but Blue Rhapsody Heartless appear and shoot ice but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Murray flame punches while Shadow throws a Chaos Arrow but more Shadows appear but Ky attacks with his Keyblade but Blue Rhapsodies appear and shoot ice but Ky casts Fire while Elena shoots magic bolts and the group defeat the Heartless.

"There. No more." Ky said.

"Whew. Thanks a ton. Those creatures were more annoyin' than a bunch of flies." The squirrel said.

"No big deal. We were happy to help." Max said.

"I think that now...oh, no!" The squirrel said.

"What?" Sly asked.

"Those creatures are back!" The squirrel said pointing at Screwdiver Heartless using their tridents to strike the glass dome causing some cracks to appear on the glass. "My dome! If they keep makin' that hole..." The squirrel stops talking as holes of the cracks are made and water starts to pour into the dome.

"Not good. Your dome's gonna get flooded." Zatch said.

"How do we stop this?" Ky asked.

"Lucky for you, acorns fell from my tree when those darned creatures attacked. They should be able to fit into the holes. Can you y'all plug those holes for me?" The squirrel asked.

"Leave this to us." Ky answered and the others nod.

"Thanks a ton. I owe y'all a lot if ya do this." The squirrel said.

The group go for the holes that are pouring water into the dome and Ky uses his Keyblade to swing an acorn into the hole plugging it and making the water stop and they see four more holes of the glass dome and so they hurry but the Screwdivers attempt to stop them but the others fight against them and Ky plugs more acorns into the other holes to stop the water from flooding and then Ky makes his way to the last acorn while avoiding the Screwdivers and allows the others to fight them and Ky manages to plug the last acorn into the hole and the dome is no longer flooding with water.

"That's that." Ky said.

"Thank y'all so much for helpin' me out." The squirrel said.

"No big deal. Glad to help you, uh..." Ky stops talking.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Name Sandy Cheeks. Thank y'all for savin' my treedome." Sandy said.

"I'm Ky and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, T.J. Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced.

"So what made you know 'bout these varmints anyway?" Sandy asked.

"Those were Heartless and we've always had an encounter with them along with the Black Xetis. See, we were heading for Jellyfish Fields to find the them since Spongebob told us about his encounter with the Heartless, but we saw you being attacked and so we decided to help you out." Ky explained.

"Well, since ya helped out, I'll help ya scout out Jellyfish Fields." Sandy said.

"Thanks." Tails said.

"Don't mention it. First, let me get my suit and I'll find y'all some air helmets." Sandy said.

"That won't be necessary. We're already capable of breathing underwater with our...special pills." Elena said.

"Alrighty then. I'll see y'all at Jellyfish Fields." Sandy said.

"Sounds good to us, Sandy." Max said.

The group leave Sandy's treedome.

"So now off to Jellyfish Fields?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah. We should hurry though. Who knows what else is gonna happen." Ky said.

The group start to head for Jellyfish Fields while fighting off Screwdiver Heartless in their way and keep moving through Bikini Bottom until they arrive at a different place.

_(Jellyfish Fields)_

The group arrive at a grassy field and they see a sign that says 'Jellyfish Fields' and so they move through the grassy field.

"We're here. Now, let's lookout for any Black Xetis and Heartless." Ky said and the group nod in agreement and start exploring Jellyfish Fields.

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab everyone is eating krabby patties and Spongebob is making krabby patties in the kitchen but as he's cooking the patties he's thinking about spending the rest of the day with Ky and his friends since he just met them.

"What's holding those patties, Spongebob?" Squidward asked breaking Spongebob out of his thoughts.

"Oh, you go, Squidward." Spongebob said giving Squidward a krabby patty. "I was just thinking about my new friends is all." Spongebob said.

"If I cared, I'd understand, but I don't care." Squidward said giving the krabby patty to a customer.

"Spongebob, me boy! How are them patties?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Great, sir!" Spongebob answered in salute again.

"Great! Keep makin' me more money, boy!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Aye-aye! Say, Mr. K, what's that you're holding?" Spongebob asked pointing at a small light blue fragment in Mr. Krabs' claw.

"Oh, this? I found this thing yesterday in the city. Whatever this is, this must be worth lots of money." Mr. Krabs said.

"Okay then." Spongebob said.

"Alrighty, lad. Enough chit-chat. Back to work." Mr. Krabs said.

"Aye-aye, Mr. K!" Spongebob said as he gets back to making krabby patties.

Meanwhile near the Chum Bucket Bowser Jr. and Plankton are spying outside the Krusty Krab.

"I knew it. That fat crab has that Light Crystal piece!" Bowser Jr. said.

"It's our lucky day! Not only Krabs has what you want, he obviously has the krabby patty formula as well." Plankton said.

"I hope for your sake you have a plan." Bowser Jr. said.

"Don't worry. I got this covered." Plankton said as he takes out a robotic customer disguise that looks like a blue fish wearing a suit.

"You really think that'll work?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"It's worth a try." Plankton said.

"But you always fail." Bowser Jr. said.

"True, but with those Heartless and Black Xetis under your command, our prizes will be ours." Plankton said.

"Just don't screw up. You will give me the signal when you get your order." Bowser Jr. said.

"I know. Once I get a Krabby Patty, I will give you the alarm to attack the Krusty Krab." Plankton said.

"Good. I'll have my Black Xetis and Heartless ready." Bowser Jr. said.

Meanwhile the group explore Jellyfish Fields for any Black Xetis and Heartless but so far they see jellyfish roaming around the field but as the group continue to explore they see Sea Neon Heartless appearing and attacking the jellyfish.

"No surprise the Heartless are here." Ky said.

"Let's thrash 'em!" Murray said.

The Sea Neons attack the group with their tentacles but Ky uses Strike Raid while Elena shoots two magic concussive blasts while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Sea Neons spin attack with their tentacles but Tails tail swipes and then throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Sea Neons attack with their tentacles again but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Sly uses Cane Spin while Lucky uses Egg Roll but more Sea Neons appear and attack the group but Bentley wheelchair spins while Max bashes with his shield while Murray delivers an uppercut and the group defeat the Sea Neon Heartless.

"If these Heartless are here, then we have to keep searching for more of them." Tails said.

"We should also watch out for Sandy since she said she'll help us." Sly said.

"Yeah. She did say that." Ky said and just then they see Patrick running around. "Patrick, what're you doing here?" Ky asked.

"Oh, hi, Spongebob's new friends!" Patrick said.

"Patrick, I don't think that being here is safe. There could be Heartless or Black Xetis." T.J. said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm just doing some jellyfishing. Wanna join?" Patrick offered.

"We'd love to, but we still have to get rid of the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Elena said.

"By the way, have you seen someone named Sandy?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh, you mean our squirrel friend. She's probably at her treedome." Patrick answered.

"But we just met her there." Murray said.

"Hold on! I'ma comin'!" A voice said and they turn to see Sandy in what looks like a spacesuit with red and blue lines on her sleeves and a badge with an acorn symbol, grey boots, and a glass helmet with a pink flower on it. "Sorry for the delay. Now, let's hunt us some Heartless!" Sandy said.

"Great. Let's do this. Patrick, you wanna help?" Ky asked.

"Sure! I don't know what we're doing." Patrick said.

"We're looking for Heartless or Black Xetis." Zatch said.

"Ooooh, okay. What are Black Xetis and Heartless?" Patrick asked.

"We'll explain as we search for them." Elena said.

"Y'all should also be careful with them jellyfish. They can get a bit...stingy if you make contact with 'em." Sandy said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Ky said and the others nod. "Let's go." Ky said.

The group keep exploring around Jellyfish Fields with Sandy's and Patrick's help to locate any Black Xetis and Heartless around the field while also avoiding contact with jellyfish and while still looking around they see more Sea Neon Heartless and the group fight them and defeat them and continue to search Jellyfish Fields for anymore Heartless but just then they see Screwdivers attacking jellyfish and the group confront them and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Gravity but the Screwdivers charge to attack but Ky uses Spin Slash and defeats the Screwdivers saving the jellyfish who swim away.

The group continue their search in Jellyfish Fields and Sandy points out Sheltering Zone Heartless entering a cave and so the group enter the cave and confront the Sheltering Zones and fight them off but the Sheltering Zones destroy themselves and turn into many Sea Neons but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and defeats the Sea Neons and leave the cave to find more Heartless and just then they find an Aquatank attacking more jellyfish and so Ky and his friends fight against the Aquatank but it sends out Screwdivers but Sandy fights them while Patrick also fights and the group defeat the Aquatank saving more jellyfish.

"Hopefully, there are no more Heartless around." Kiyo said.

"But we should still check for more. They're probably after more jellyfish." Ky said.

"Let's scout out more and find more of them varmints." Sandy said.

"Can I ask Spongebob to help?" Patrick asked.

"I think Spongebob is still doing work." Max said.

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab a blue fish wearing a suit enters the restaurant and walks over to Squidward.

"Great. Welcome to the Krusty Krab. How can I help you?" Squidward asked obviously not happy.

"Hello, sir. I'd like a Krabby Patty please." The blue fish said.

"Whatever. Spongebob, one Krabby Patty." Squidward said.

"Comin' right up, Squidward!" Spongebob said as he starts making the patty and after making the patty he gives it to Squidward. "Here you go, Squidward." Spongebob said giving Squidward the patty.

"Here is your patty." Squidward said.

"Thank you. Now, let me pay you." The blue fish said as he puts his fin into his pocket.

Back at Jellyfish Fields the group continue to find more Heartless and fight them off while saving more jellyfish.

"That should be the last of them." Elena said.

"Yeah. There are probably more in the city. Let's go..." Ky was cut off by Storm.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"What is it, Storm?" Ky asked and the group see smoke.

"Where's that smoke coming from?" Tails asked.

"I dunno, but we'd better hurry and see." Sandy said.

The group hurry through Jellyfish Fields and as they follow to see where the smoke is coming from they see a building from afar that has the smoke.

"Oh, no! That's from the Krusty Krab!" Zatch said.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless must be responsible!" Sly said.

"Only one way to find out! C'mon!" Ky said as he and the group make their way to the Krusty Krab to help stop what's attacking it.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, before I go, I'd like to state that I'm deciding to name Ky's Keyblade now and to be fair, I've created a poll on my profile page that lists some of the names I have made. If you read this, please vote for what name. Also, how do you like Ky so far? How to you like his character? Is he better than the original version? Please let me know. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends encounter their enemy, Bowser Jr. and Plankton, who stole the formula for the krabby patty and they have to stop the two, but a big Black Xeti attacks Bikini Bottom. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to like and review. Goodbye for now!**


	23. Chapter 22: Save Bikini Bottom!

Chapter 22: Save Bikini Bottom!

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Sandy, and Patrick hurry to the Krusty Krab that's still having smoke and is possibly being attacked.

"We're almost there!" Elena said.

"We gotta hurry and stop this." Tails said.

"Who knows what'll happen to the Krusty Krab!" Sandy said.

"Now I want a krabby patty!" Patrick said.

In the Krusty Krab everyone runs out of the restaurant as Black Xetis and Heartless attack it and inside the office Bowser Jr. has the light blue shard while Plankton is holding a bottle with a paper in it and Plankton laughs in triumph.

"Yes! At last! I have the secret formula for the krabby patty!" Plankton said.

"You really are a pathetic fool." Bowser Jr. said.

"Give me things back, ya crooks!" Mr. Krabs demanded.

"What's the matter, Krabs? Antsy because now you're gonna run outta business?" Plankton taunted.

"Curse you, Plankton!" Mr. Krabs said as he attempts to charge at Plankton but Bowser Jr. attacks with his hammer knocking the crab back.

_(Krusty Krab)_

Meanwhile the group arrive at the Krusty Krab and see Black Xetis and Heartless attacking.

"I knew it was the Black Xetis and Heartless! Let's get rid of 'em!" Ky said and the group prepare to fight.

"Ky, wait! I wanna help you save the Krusty Krab!" Spongebob said.

"Just be careful, Spongebob." Ky said.

The Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Heartless attack with their claws but the group dodge the attacks and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a blizzard spin slash while Spongebob karate spin and then throws a bubble bomb but the Heartless attack back with their claws but Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Thunder while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Black Xetis shoot black beams at the group Shadow uses Chaos Spear while Sly attacks with his cane while Storm uses Skullbash but Black Xetis and the Heartless keep fighting back but Bentley shoots a sleep dart allowing Lucky to use Egg Roll while Blaze double flame kicks while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Murray spin punches but the Black Xetis attack with their chains but Max uses Shield Missile but the Heartless fights back and so does the Black Xetis but Ky uses Strike Raid and defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"That's it for them." Max said.

"Mr. Krabs is in trouble! We need to help him!" Spongebob said.

"Let's go then." Ky said.

_(Mr. Krabs' Office)_

The group enter Mr. Krabs' office and they confront Bowser Jr. and Plankton.

"Hey! Get outta here!" Zatch demanded.

"Plankton! You've gone too far this time!" Spongebob said.

"Oh, if it isn't Spongeboob! I'd like to stay here and chat, but I have more important things to attend to." Plankton said.

"You're also too late, Key boy! I have another Light Crystal piece!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Not if we take it from you!" Ky replied as he charges at the two but Bowser Jr. throws a bomb and leaves smoke until the two have disappeared.

"They got away." Sly said.

"NO! Plankton has stolen me secret recipe!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and I..." Spongebob was cut off by Squidward.

"Pass." Squidward said as he leaves the Krusty Krab while throwing his hat on the ground.

"Jerk." Elena said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"We can help you get the formula back, Spongebob." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky! The Chum Bucket is just across the Krusty Krab! Let's go!" Spongebob said.

"Okay. Let's hurry!" Kiyo said.

"Good luck, all of ya. Don't expect to get paid though." Mr. Krabs said.

"Wow. Thanks a lot." Elena said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group leave the Krusty Krab and find the Chum Bucket just across and go there but just then the group see something swimming in their way.

"What is that?" Blaze asked and just then the group see a giant Black Xeti that looks like a jellyfish.

"That's one big jellyfish!" Spongebob said.

"That's not just a jellyfish, Spongebob. It's a Black Xeti!" Tails said.

"Is it trying to stop us?" Murray asked and the giant jellyfish Black Xeti is swimming away to somewhere.

"Where is it going?" Shadow asked.

"It's heading for Jellyfish Fields!" Elena said.

"Oh, no! It'll hurt the other jellyfish!" Spongebob said.

"Look, Spongebob, I know it's important to get formula back, but we can't ignore the Black Xetis." Ky said.

"I understand, Ky. We'll deal with that giant jellyfish first and then we'll have a talk with Plankton." Spongebob said.

"We should hurry." T.J. said.

The group chase after the jellyfish Black Xeti and they hurry their way back to Jellyfish Fields and then they arrive back and start searching for the jellyfish Black Xeti but they the jellyfish Black Xeti confronting them.

"There you are! You're not gonna cause trouble!" Ky said taking out his Keyblade while the others prepare to fight and the jellyfish Black Xeti attacks the group.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

The jellyfish Black Xeti known as Sting Shocker swats its tentacles at the group but Ky deflects it with his Keyblade allowing Elena to cast Thunder while Spongebob throws a bubble bowling ball while Max bashes with his shield but Sting Shocker unleashes an electric beam at the group but Storm counters with his own electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga and their lightning get Sting Shocker but it whacks with its tentacles again but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Tails throws bombs while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Sting Shocker attacks with its tentacles and then unleashes a stream of electric beams but Sly throws a smoke bomb allowing Blaze to unleash a stream of flames while Murray to punch Sting Shocker while Bentley throws bombs but Sting Shocker summons an electric shock wave but Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks with his Keyblade but Sting Shocker swats its tentacles but Spongebob karate chops but Sting Shocker grabs Spongebob and starts stinging him but Ky attacks the tentacle saving Spongebob.

"Thanks, Ky." Spongebob said.

"This isn't over." Ky said.

Sting Shocker swats its tentacles again but Elena casts Aero and Ky casts Fire while Spongebob throws a bubble bomb but Sting Shocker flies to avoid their attacks but Tails flies to Sting Shocker and fires a laser from his blaster to bring Sting Shocker down allowing Max to use Shield Missile but Sting Shocker unleashes more electric beams but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm uses Quick Attack then tail whips but Sting Shocker swipes its tentacles again but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame kick while Sly uses Cane Spin while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Sting Shocker spin swipes with its tentacles while shoots electric shots at the group but Bentley throws a planted bomb and then detonates while Shadow home attacks and then multi punches but Sting Shock summons more electric shock waves but Murray flame punches while T.J. throws three knives but Sting Shocker swings its tentacles again and then fires electric beams but Ky uses Dash Slash and then delivers a blizzard edge slash while Spongebob spin karate attacks but Sting Shocker flies away again.

"Don't let it get away!" Shadow said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Elena said as she casts Gravity to make Sting Shocker go down to the ground and it's stunned.

"Now's our chance!" Ky said.

As Sting Shocker is stunned Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Spongebob karate chops while Elena whack with her staff and then throws a magic bomb while Max uses Cyclone while Tails tail swipes and then shoots a shot while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi spin kicks while Storm electric punches and then tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley wheelchair spin attacks while Murray punches but after a few attacks Sting Shocker recovers and then swiped its tentacles again but Ky deflects the tentacles but Sting Shocker attempts to zap the group but they dodge and Storm unleashes a stream of electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Sting Shocker summons electric shock waves but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Cane Jump while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Sting Shocker spin swipes with its tentacles while shoots electric shots but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Bentley throws a planted bomb and then detonates it while Tails shoots three shots from his blaster but Sting Shocker swats its tentacles again but Murray punches while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Blizzard but Sting Shocker spin swipes with its tentacles and then shoots electric shots but Spongebob throws bubble bombs but Sting Shocker tries to fly away again but Ky gets on it and delivers a stab on Sting Shocker making it crash back into the ground and it disappears into dark mist.

"You did it, Ky!" Elena said.

"Good. That's outta the way. Now, let's get that formula back from Plankton." Ky said.

"You got it!" Spongebob said.

The group start to leave Jellyfish Fields and make their way back to the Chum Bucket to stop Plankton and later on they arrive at the entrance of the Chum Bucket.

"Okay, now let's take care of Plankton." T.J. said.

"Wait. We just saw that turtle kid again with him. For all we know, there'll be more Black Xetis and Heartless." Kiyo said.

"He's right. Be cautious." Ky said and the group enter the Chum Bucket.

_(Chum Bucket)_

The group enter the Chum Bucket and start searching for Plankton and Bowser Jr. but they see Screwdiver Heartless appearing and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Spongebob throws a bubble bowling ball defeating the Heartless and they go through a double door assuming it will the group to Plankton.

_(Plankton's Laboratory)_

Meanwhile in Plankton's laboratory Plankton is gloating for successfully stealing the Krabby Patty formula.

"Yes! I win! I win!" Plankton said still gloating.

"Yeah. Yeah. Congratulations, Tiny. Now that I have what I want, you're gonna help me find the Keyhole." Bowser Jr. said.

"Why? We have what we want. Why would you want with some keyhole?" Plankton asked.

"Because it's needed for the Black Xetis and the Heartless. I'm not done here yet." Bowser Jr. said.

"Well, you should look for it yourself. I got some krabby patties to make now that I got the formula. I'm gonna run Krabs outta business." Plankton said.

"Why you...hey, computer, where's the Keyhole?" Bowser Jr. asked Karen.

"I suppose I'll tell you. It's..." Karen was cut off by the group entering the laboratory.

"Hold it!" Spongebob said.

"What?! Spongebob?!" Plankton asked.

"Oh, great. The Key brat's here too." Bowser Jr. said.

"Hand over the formula, Plankton!" Spongebob asked.

"I'd like to know why you even stole it." Blaze said.

"Because Krab's restaurant gets lots of popularity. I want that popularity." Plankton answered.

"All that destruction in the Krusty Krab because you're jealous and want to make your restaurant better. You're pathetic." Sly said.

"And once my business is better, I'll take over all of Bikini Bottom!" Plankton said.

"If domination is involved, then we can't let you do that." Ky said.

"Just give us the formula." Tails said.

"Not a chance! Hey, Bowser Jr., let's take care of them." Plankton said.

"Oh, sorry, Tiny, but it looks like our partnership has already ended since you refused to help me with something else." Bowser Jr. said.

"What?! I was just kidding!" Plankton said.

"You should take care of them yourself. I got me a Keyhole to find and I need to deliver this Light Crystal piece to my boss." Bowser Jr. said.

"Fine! I'll do it myself! Prepare to be crushed!" Plankton said as he turns his robotic customer disguise into a giant green robotic crab.

"Predictable, just like the Doctor." Shadow said.

"Let's just take it down and try to get that formula back." Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

Plankton's robot crab charges at the group starts attacking with its claws but the group avoid the attack and try to attack the robot crab but nothing is hurting it and the robot crab attacks with its claws again but the group avoid the attack again and the robot crab jumps to the upper part of the laboratory and shoots down missiles at the group who dodge until the robot crab stops shooting missiles.

"We gotta find a way to get to him." Zatch said.

"How can we do that?" Murray asked.

"We'll have to bring him back down somehow." Elena said.

"I think I got an idea. Hey, Spongebob, let's play Bubble Bowl!" Ky said.

"Gladly!" Spongebob said as he blows a bubble bowling ball and throws it at Ky who strikes it with his Keyblade and it goes for the robot crab.

After hitting the robot crab it falls down back to the ground and is now stunned and upside-down.

"What?! No! Get back up!" Plankton said trying to make his robot crab back up.

"Now! Strike him!" Ky said.

While Plankton's robot crab is stunned Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash while Spongebob spin karate attacks while Elena whacks with her staff followed by Blizzard while Max bashes with his shield while Tails summons a Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Storm electric punches followed by tail whip while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley wheelchair spins while Murray punches but after a few attacks Plankton makes his robot crab recover itself and stands back up.

"You think you're smart, huh?! I'll show you!" Plankton said.

Plankton has his robot crab attack with its claws but the group avoid the attack and wait for an opening to strike but Plankton has his robot crab fire missiles at the group who avoid the missiles and continue find an opening but the robot crab jumps into the air and then lands on the ground and unleashes a shock wave but the group jump over the shock wave and try to attack the robot crab again but Plankton has his robot crab fire bombs but after the firing the bombs the robot crab stops allowing Spongebob to throw another bubble bowling ball at Ky who strikes with his Keyblade making it go at the robot crab stunning it again and it goes back upside-down again.

"Not again!" Plankton said trying to move his robot crab but to no avail.

"He's stunned again." Bentley said.

"We got to take him out." Tails said.

Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Thunder while Spongebob throws a bubble bomb while Tails and Bentley throw their bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Sly uses Cane Spin while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Murray uppercuts while Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Kiyo has Zatch use use Zakeruga and after a few more attacks Plankton gets his robot crab to recover and it stands back up again and it fires more missiles at the group who dodge the missiles and Ky runs at the robot crab who tries to attack with its claws but Ky deflects them with his Keyblade and gets behind the robot crab and then the missiles hit the robot crab.

"You little...!" Plankton growled.

"Look who's talking, Tiny." Ky said.

"That's it! Karen, activate the lasers!" Plankton commanded.

"Whatever you say, dear." Karen said as two blasters appear from the ceiling.

"Oh, great." Shadow said.

"They're not our concern. Aim for Plankton." Ky said.

"If they attack us, we'll have to take them down too." Kiyo said.

Plankton has his robot crab jump in the air again and creates another shock wave but the group jump over the shock wave but Karen starts shooting lasers from the two blasters but the group avoid the lasers and attempt to go for Plankton who throws bombs from his robot crab but Spongebob throws his bubble bombs to counter the bomb attacks but Karen fires more lasers at the group but Tails fires his own lasers from his blaster to attack the blasters but Plankton has his robot crab charge at the group with its claws but Ky blocks the claw attack and manages to knock the robot crab back stunning it allowing Spongebob to karate chop while Elena casts Fire but Karen fires more lasers but Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakergua to keep the blasters from shooting the lasers allowing Max to use Shield Missile while Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches while T.J. throws knives but Plankton recovers and jumps to the ground and summons more shock waves but Blaze throws fireballs while Sly attacks with his cane but Karen continues to shoot lasers but Bentley throws bombs at the blasters while Murray punches while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Plankton has his robot crab fire more missiles.

The group dodge the missiles and Ky casts Thunder on the robot crab but Karen shoots more lasers but Elena shoots magic bolts at the blasters but Plankton charges at the group and then attacks with its claws but the group move out of the way and Spongebob throws another bubble bowling ball knocking the robot crab down making it stunned but Karen shoots more lasers but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Fire and destroys the blasters and then uses Slide Dash to attack the robot crab while Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots a magic beam while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame spin claw while Shadow spin dashes and then delivers a somersault kick while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley wheelchair spins while Murray head charges but Plankton has his robot crab recover and then attacks with its claws but Ky blocks and makes the robot crab stunned again allowing Spongebob to make another bubble bowling ball and then tosses it at Ky who strikes it with his Keyblade and makes the bubble bowling ball hit Plankton's robot crab delivering the final attack and the robot crab explodes and gets destroyed while Plankton flies out of the robot crab along with the formula.

"We did it! The formula is safe!" Spongebob said as he takes the formula.

"It's not fair! I had it!" Plankton said.

"Look, Plankton. I kinda feel bad for you about your business not being good. So we're gonna let you go." Ky said.

"What?" Plankton asked.

"You heard him. Be thankful we decided to leave after taking what's not yours." Elena said.

"Bye, Plankton!" Spongebob said.

"Wait! You just beat me and now you're just gonna go just like that?" Plankton asked.

"You want me to step on you?" Shadow asked.

"No. Go ahead and leave." Plankton said and the group leave.

"You are such an embarrassment!" Bowser Jr. said.

"It would've been easier if you helped!" Plankton replied.

"I'm really sick of you now. Time to end this NOW!" Bowser Jr. said as Black Xetis appear.

Meanwhile the group return to the Krusty Krab and see Mr. Krabs.

"Here." Ky said giving Mr. Krabs the formula.

"My baby! Oh, thank ye all!" Mr. Krabs said.

"I guess gettin' it wasn't easy." Sandy said.

"No, but at least..." Ky was cut off by screaming and they see Plankton running out of the Chum Bucket.

"Now what is Plankton up to?" T.J. asked.

"I wonder." Ky said.

The group go to see Plankton.

"What's your problem now?" Blaze asked.

"Something horrible is happening!" Plankton said.

"What?" Sly asked and just then a shaking occurs.

"Whoa!" Spongebob said feeling the shake.

"What the...?!" Elena stops talking.

The shaking stops and the group see the something where the Chum Bucket was.

"What...?" Max asked.

What the group is seeing is no longer the Chum Bucket but now is a giant black and crimson robot with four arms, four legs, and has a Black Xeti symbol on the chest.

"Whoa! That is one huge robot!" Murray said.

"Is that really the Chum Bucket?" Spongebob asked.

"Don't be stupid! This is not the Chum Bucket! Meet my new Black Xeti minion, Exterminator 2.0!" Bowser Jr. introduced.

"You had to transform my restaurant into a killing machine?!" Plankton asked.

"Since I can't really use a pathetic excuse for a villain like you to help with my goal, I'm gonna use your restaurant to help me with this." Bowser Jr. said.

"Wow. You're a monster." Zatch said.

"Thank you. I'm flattered." Bowser Jr. said.

"You can't do that! I cause trouble around here!" Plankton said and Mr. Krabs laughs.

"Tough luck, Plankton! Now you have no business!" Mr. Krabs said still laughing.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh? In that case, Exterminator 2.0, get rid of him!" Bowser Jr. commanded and Exterminator 2.0 fires a black laser at Mr. Krabs who dodges and the black laser destroys the Krusty Krab instead.

"Me restaurant!" Mr. Krabs cried.

"NO!" Spongebob cried.

"Now I'll never eat a Krabby Patty again!" Patrick said crying.

"Does that mean I get my day off now?" Squidward asked.

"Okay, Exterminator 2.0, time to find us that Keyhole. We're gonna destroy Bikini Bottom if we have to!" Bowser Jr. said and Exterminator 2.0 leaves for the city.

"Oh, no! It's headin' for the town!" Sandy said.

"We have to stop them!" Ky said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Yeah. Spongebob, we need your help!" Ky said.

"You got it, Ky." Spongebob said.

The group chase down Bowser. Jr and Exterminator 2.0 to the city of Bikini Bottom and later go somewhere else.

_(Downtown Bikini Bottom)_

As they arrive at downtown they see Exterminator 2.0 destroying everything in the city and making the Bikini Bottomites run in panic and one of them screams 'My leg!' and there is nothing but fire on buildings, destroyed buildings, and wrecked boats.

"This is terrible! It's destroying the city!" Tails said.

"Judging from this Black Xeti, it's more tougher than the original Exterminator that we fought back at Shimmer Town." Ky said.

"We have to figure out how to take it out." T.J. said.

"But how? Zatch asked.

"Hmm..." Tails activates his techno map and points it at Exterminator 2.0. "Okay. I've checked it and I believe there are some dark gears on Exterminator 2.0's body." Tails said.

"If we destroy them, then it'll destroy the Black Xeti." Elena sakd.

"But how can we get on that?" Max asked.

"We'll have to find a way." Ky said.

The group confront Exterminator 2.0 who fires black lasers at the group but they dodge and they try to find a way to get on the robotic Black Xeti and then Ky sees a dark gear on one of its legs and runs up to it but Exterminator 2.0 summons a saw blade and tries to slash at Ky who dodges and attacks the dark gear with his Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts while Max uses Cyclone while Tails throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley wheelchair spins while Murray delivers three punches while Spongebob spin karate attacks and they destroy the first dark gear.

"That's one down!" Ky said.

"There are five left!" Tails said.

"In that case, let's take of all of them!" Elena said.

"Yeah!" Spongebob said.

_(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

The group find a way to get on Exterminator 2.0 who fires black missiles at them but they dodge the missiles and Ky and Elena find a good way to get on the robotic Black Xeti and it's what looks like a ramp on its lower body so the group get on the ramp and manage to get on Exterminator 2.0's middle body and they start searching for the next dark gear and it's on the lower torso so Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Spongebob karate chops while Elena whacks with her staff followed by Thunder while Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Lick while Tails tails swipes and then shoots five shots while Sly uses Cane Spin while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Exterminator 2.0 tries to slash at the group with its saw blades but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray flame punches while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Bentley throws bombs while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Max uses Shield Missile and the group destroy the second dark gear.

The group go for the third dark gear and they see it on one of Exterminator 2.0's arms and so they climb up to get to the arm but Exterminator 2.0 fires black missiles but they dodge and they get to the dark gear and Ky uses Strike Raid while Elena shoots magic bolts while Spongebob throws another bubble bowling ball while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Sly throws his cane but Exterminator 2.0 shoots black lasers and then tries to slash at the group with its saw blade but Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray throws Storm who unleashes electricity while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. throws his knives but Exterminator 2.0 fires more black missiles but Ky uses Blizzard Raid and destroys the third dark gear.

The group go for the next dark gear but just then Srcewdivers appear.

"Not now..." Ky said.

"Ignore them. We have bigger fish to fry." Elena said.

The group leave the Screwdivers who attack but Ky defeats them and they find the fourth dark gear and it's on the chest and so the group go to the chest and Ky attacks with his Keyblade but more Screwdivers appear and attack but Elena defeats them and then throws magic bombs at the dark gear while Spongebob karate chops while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley wheelchair spins while Murray punches while Tails throws bombs while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow multi punches followed by a somersault kick but Exterminator 2.0 summons another saw blade and attempts to slash at the group but Storm electric punches while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Exterminator 2.0 fires more black missiles and more Screwdivers appear to attack but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. slashes with his knife and they destroy the fourth dark gear.

The group start finding the next dark gear while fighting off the Screwdivers and they find the fifth dark gear and it's on the back and so they get to the back but the two lower arms attack the group but Ky uses Edge Slash and then uses Spin Slash while Elena shoots a magic beam while Spongebob throws a bubble bomb while Max uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Exterminator 2.0 fires black missiles but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley plants a trigger bomb and then detonates it while Murray uppercuts while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails shoots four shots but Exterminator 2.0 slashes at the group with its saw blades but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder and destroys the fifth dark gear.

"Only one more!" Tails said.

"Awesome! Let's finish this!" Ky said.

The group start finding the final dark gear while fighting off Screwdivers in their way and they find the last dark gear and it's on Exterminator 2.0's head and so they get to the head and then find it bu Exterminator 2.0 fires black lasers but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Spongebob spin karate attacks while Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots magic bolts while Max uses Shield Missile while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Exterminator 2.0 fires black missiles while Screwdivers attack but Storm shoots electric bolts while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Tails throws bombs while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow multi punches followed by throwing Chaos Arrows while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws electric darts while Murray flame punches but Exterminator 2.0 slashes with its saw blades but Spongebob throws his bubble bowling ball at Ky who strikes with his Keyblade and destroys the dark gear and Exterminator 2.0 starts to lose its stability.

"Uh oh." Zatch said.

"Everyone off!" Ky said and the group get off the robot Black Xeti and it starts to crash apart and then disappears in black mist.

"No! My restaurant!" Plankton cried.

"This is what happens when you listen to some brat, genius." Karen said.

"Oh, be quiet, Karen. I can just build a new one and then I'll steal the formula once again! This time, Spongebob and his meddling friends won't stop me this time!" Plankton said laughing.

"Oh, boy..." Karen said annoyed and the two leave the town.

"We did it! We save the town!" Spongebob said.

"You pests! Stop getting in our way!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You're working for the Deadly Alliance, aren't you?" Ky asked.

"You know the answer, stupid!" Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

"Get back here!" Ky said as he goes after Bowser Jr. but he already left.

"At least we stopped them from destroying the town." Blaze said.

"Look! It's Spongebob and the strangers who saved us all!" One of the fishes said.

"Hooray for Spongebob and the strangers!" Another fish cheered and everyone else cheers at their victory.

"Thanks, everyone." Ky said.

Later on the group return to Mr. Krabs.

"Sorry about your restaurant, Mr. Krabs." Tails said.

"Oh, well. At least the fomruler is safe from Plankton. Thanks lads." Mr. Krabs said.

"Thanks for all your help, Ky." Sandy said.

"It's no big deal." Ky said and just then something starts to glow and they see something where the Krusty Krab is and it's another Keyhole. "Another Keyhole..." Ky said and he uses his Keyblade to seal the Keyhole and saves Bikini Bottom from destruction.

"You did it, Ky." Kiyo said.

"What just happened?" Patrick asked.

"Bikini Bottom's safe now. Those Black Xetis and the Heartless will never come here again." Ky answered.

"Well, alright then!" Spongebob said.

Meanwhile at the dark room the Deadly Alliance watch the projection of Ky and his friends.

"It's a shame that the bug did not cooperate with us. I'd say he got what he deserved." Zervik said.

"That's right. I would've destroyed that blasted sea world if Ky wasn't in the way!" Bowser Jr. said.

**"Fear not. He cannot keep winning." **The Horned King said.

"Yes. Sooner or later he and his friends will fall." Zervik said and just then Nex arrives.

"Here's that Dark Gem piece." Nex said throwing a dark red shard at Zervik.

"Thank you, kid. You keep this up, and we'll fulfill our end of the deal. You keep helping us, and we'll reveal to you your father." Zervik said.

"I'll be looking forward to that. I understand that Ky is getting in your way. He needs to be dealt with." Nex said.

"Now, now. He shouldn't be killed...yet." Zervik said.

"Whatever." Nex said as he leaves the room.

"And here's the Light Crystal piece." Bowser Jr. said giving them the Light Crystal piece.

**"Excellent. Soon, EVERY world will be within our grasp!" **The Horned King said.

"I'm off to another world. See ya." Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

Meanwhile back at Bikini Bottom Ky and his friends tell Spongebob that they have to leave.

"So now you're leaving?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah. Now that we stopped Plankton and saved Bikini Bottom from the Black Xetis and the Heartless, it's time for us to move on." Ky answered.

"That's a shame. We were gettin' to know ya." Sandy said.

"Don't worry. We'll come back and visit you guys again." Ky said.

"YAY!" Spongebob cheered.

"I can't wait!" Patrick cheered.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'll see y'all again sometime then." Sandy said.

"As soon as I rebuild me restaurant, you all are welcome there anytime...so long as ya brought money." Mr. Krabs said.

"I honestly don't care if you come back or not. Just please don't ever talk to me." Squidward said.

"Right. Well, Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, take care." Ky said.

"Bye, Ky! Hope I see you again!" Spongebob said and the group leave.

The group return to the sandy valley and Ky uses his Keyblade to create another light portal.

"You guys ready?" Ky asked.

"You bet!" T.J. answered.

"Let's go!" Max said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray enter the light portal and leave Bikini Bottom.

* * *

**And chapter end! I hope this was enjoyable. Like I said, please check out my poll on my profile page and vote on my poll. Thank you. That means a lot. Also, should this story take place in the Kingdom Hearts Saga? I'd like it if you let me know. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends arrive at new world and there, they meet a young girl and they try to teach her what friendship is all about. That's it from me. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review and you can PM me as long as it's not trolling or being a jerk to me. Take care, everybody, have an awesome day, and goodbye for now.**


	24. Chapter 23: Welcome to Ponyville

**Hi, everyone! I hope you are really enjoying this story so far and are liking this better than the original version. If you have suggestions to make this story even better, let me know via review or PM me. **

**7: Since there are twelve partners for Ky now, I don't think I'll be adding anymore partners for the group. I don't want to put in too much characters in Ky gang and I think twelve partners is good enough.**

**Anyway, enough with my talking. It's time for the next episode!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Welcome to Ponyville

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray leave Bikini Bottom and arrive back at the space area and they start searching for the next world.

"There has to be another world that needs our help." Ky said searching and then he finds a world that has a town at the top and a creepy looking forest on the bottom. "Hmm. I think we should check out that world." Ky said.

"I agree." Blaze said.

"Okay. Let's go there." Elena said and Ky uses his Keyblade to create another light trail and another light portal is created.

"Off we go!" Ky said and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal taking them to the new world.

_(World of Equestria)_

_"Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the elder sister used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger sister brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, an unusual visitor arrived and talked to the younger sister, saying that he understands what it is like to be outshined by an older sibling. After their talk, the younger sister refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness and darkness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. As this is happening, a mysterious stranger by the name of Aptus arrives, wielding a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade and challenged Nightmare Moon to battle. The two have fought a terrific battle and although Aptus was putting up a delicate fight, Nightmare Moon also fought with all her might. Worried of what would become of Aptus and Nightmare Moon, the elder sister reluctantly harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony and with the help of Aptus' power of pure light, the elder sister defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently to the moon. The elder sister was thankful for Aptus' assistance and their friendship began. The elder sister then took responsibility for both sun and moon..."_

It's now shown that a young purple unicorn with a dark purple mane with streaks of pink and violet, dark purple tail with streaks of pink and violet, and has five white small stars around a big pink star on her flank reading a book.

"'And harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since.'" The unicorn finished reading the book. "Hmm...Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before, but where...?" The unicorn asked to herself.

_(Plain)_

_(Field Theme: My Little Pony)_

Meanwhile the light portal appears in a plain area and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray fly out of the portal as it disappears and while the group look around the plain they look at themselves and realize that their appearances have changed.

Ky is now a light brown Pegasus with a dark brown mane which is his hair and still has his big bang covering his right eye, dark brown tail, has what looks like a gold key shaped symbol on his flank, and is still wearing his gold and crystal key necklace.

Elena is now a blue unicorn with a light blue mane which is her hair, light blue tail, has what looks like a violet mage's hat symbol on her flank, and is still wearing her ruby amulet.

Max is now a normal black dog with a red collar.

Tails is now a normal fox but still has his two tails.

Blaze is now a normal cat with a violet collar and still has her tied ponytail.

Shadow is now a normal hedgehog and still has his red streaks.

Kiyo is now a brown unicorn with an untidy brown and black mane, brown and black tail, and has a book symbol on his flank.

Zatch is now a yellow unicorn with a lightning blond mane, lightning blond tail, has a lightning bolt symbol on his flank, and is still wearing his white bow with a yellow jewel.

T.J. is now a tan Earth pony with a messy brown mane, brown tail, has a dodge ball symbol on his flank, and is still wearing his red cap backward.

Sly is now a normal raccoon and is still wearing his blue hat and his black mask.

Bentley is now a normal turtle but now without his wheelchair but now has a copter on his back to keep him flying and he's still wearing his helmet and his glasses.

Murray is now a normal hippo and is still wearing his red mask.

Storm and Lucky are still the same creatures.

"Wow! What happened to us?!" T.J. said looking at his new appearance.

"Looks like we transformed. Again in Elena's and my case." Ky said.

"Now we transformed too." Shadow said.

"I can see that." Elena said.

"I guess that portal has that magical effect on us this time for this world." Tails said.

"Yeah. Can you still use your techno map?" Ky asked.

"Lemme try." Tails said as he activates his techno map. "Turns out I can." Tails said.

"Where are we?" Zatch asked.

"We're in a world called Equestria. It's a kingdom where different types of ponies live in peace together. There are Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi." Tails explained.

"So we're in a world that has ponies? No wonder we look like this." Kiyo said.

"Well, we should start looking around for any Black Xetis and Heartless. Along with the Keyhole." Ky said.

"Yeah. Since you guys are gonna have trouble moving four legs, we'll help you three." Elena said.

"Great! Thanks!" Zatch said.

"Teach away." T.J. said.

Meanwhile the purple female unicorn starts rushing her way through the yard while passing other unicorns who try to talk to her but she ignores them.

"I know I've heard the Elements of Harmony somewhere..." The female unicorn said as she makes her way to a castle and then arrives at a library. "Spike? Spike? SPIKE?!" The unicorn called and then she sees a small purple dragon with green spines. "There you are. I need you to help me find an old copy of 'Predictions and Prophecies'." The unicorn said.

"But we're on break, Twilight!" The dragon named Spike said.

"I don't care! This is urgent!" The female unicorn named Twilight said as she uses her horn to make a pink magical energy to levitate some books from shelves. "No. No. No...no, no, no!" Twilight said in frustration and then grunts. "SPIKE!" Twilight called.

"I found it!" Spike said showing an old book.

"Thank you." Twilight said as she uses her magic again to take the book Spike is holding and he falls to the ground. "Let's see...Elements, Elements...E, E, E...Aha! Elements of Harmony! See: Mare in the Moon..." Twilight starts reading the book.

"Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale." Spike said.

"Mare...mare..aha! 'The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid her escape and she will bring about eternal nighttime'!" Twilight read the book.

Unknowing to Twilight who is still reading the book Bowser Jr. is in his Koopa Clown Car next to the glass dome of the library listening to what Twilight just read.

"Mare in the Moon...? On the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will allow this Mare in the Moon to escape and bring eternal night? That sounds like Dark Raven's attempted plot in Morning Land. Hmm...if this legend is true..." Bowser Jr. then makes an evil smirk and laughs. "Oooooh, this'll be fun. If that's the case, I can't wait to see this world being plunged into eternal darkness! I gotta find a way to free this Mare in the Moon." Bowser Jr. said as he flies away.

"Spike, do you know what this means?" Twilight asked.

"No." Spike answered.

"I'd like you to take a note to the Princess." Twilight said.

"Okie dokie." Spike said as he takes out a piece of paper and a quill.

"My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster." Twilight said as Spike is writing down what Twilight is saying but he stops.

"Hold on...perci...perci..." Spike is struggling to understand and pronounce the word precipice.

"Threshold." Twilight said.

"Thers..." Spike also misunderstands.

"Brink?" Twilight gives another word but Spike is still confused. "UGH! Something horrible is about to happen!" Twilight said and Spike nods and keeps writing. "For you see, the mystical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said.

"Got it!" Spike said finishing writing the note.

"Good. Send it." Twilight said.

"Now?" Spike asked.

"Of course!" Twilight answered.

"I dunno, Twilight. Princess Celestia is kinda busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. It's also the day after tomorrow." Spike said.

"That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away." Twilight said.

"Impera..." Spike once again misunderstands much to Twilight's annoyance.

"Important!" Twilight yelled.

"Okay. Okay." Spike said as he breathes green fire at the note and it vanishes. "It's on its way, but I wouldn't be so sure about this." Spike said.

"I'm not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely. All the years she's been my mentor and she's never doubted me." Twilight said and just then Spike lets out a belch and another note is shown out of Spike. "See? I knew she'd want to take immediate action." Twilight said and Spike clears his throat.

"'My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know I value your diligence and I trust you completely, but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books'!" Spike read the note and Twilight gasps.

"What?!" Twilight said shocked.

Meanwhile Ky and his friends start making their way through the field while looking out for any Black Xetis and Heartless but so far there's none yet but they keep moving while being cautious and while still looking around for any enemies they see what looks like a town up ahead.

"You think there are Black Xetis and Heartless in that town?" Murray asked.

"I don't see any smoke or hear any screaming." Max said.

"Still, we check it out to be sure. C'mon." Ky said.

_(Ponyville)_

The group start to make their way for the town and later on they arrive at the town and look around.

"According to my techno map, we're in a place called Ponyville. It's where Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi live together in harmony." Tails explained.

"I can see that. Every single pony looks happy and carefree." Sly said.

"So no Black Xetis or Heartless around?" T.J. asked.

"I wouldn't depend on that. They can appear almost anywhere." Kiyo said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Let's start looking." Elena said.

The group start looking around Ponyville for Black Xetis or Heartless and while exploring they see a female pink pony with a dark pink puffy mane, dark pink puffy tail, and has three balloons on her flank walking toward them and when she sees the group she stops and smiles.

"Hi, there. Have you seen any Black Xetis or Heartless?" Ky asked but just then the pink pony gasps and dashes away.

"What was that all about?" Zatch asked.

"Maybe she was scared when I asked about the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Ky suggested.

"Maybe." Shadow said.

"We should keep looking around. Who knows where they are." Blaze said and the group continue to search Ponyville.

Meanwhile Twilight and Spike are now in a carriage being driven by two Pegasus guards in the air and Spike reads another note.

"'My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life besides studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. I also have an even more essential task for you to complete; make some friends'." Spike read the note and Twilight grunts. "Look on the bright side, Twilight, the Princess arranged for you to stay at a library. Does that make you happy?" Spike asked.

"Yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to my library to find some proof on Nightmare Moon's return." Twilight said.

"What about making friends like the Princess said?" Spike asked.

"She SAID to check on the preparations. I'm her student and I'll do my royal duty. The fate of Equestira does not rest on me making friends." Twilight said.

The carriage now arrives at Ponyville and lands in the middle of the road and Twilight and Spike get off the carriage.

"Thank you, sirs." Twilight said and the Pegasus guards huff in response.

"Maybe these ponies in Ponyville have some interesting things to talk about." Spike said and they see the pink pony from before and she's carrying some party things but she stops at the two. "C'mon, Twilight. Just try." Spike said.

"Um...hello?" Twilight said but the pink pony lets out a prolong gasps and then dashes away. "Well, THAT was interesting all right." Twilight as she starts to walk and Spike sighs.

Meanwhile the group continue to search Ponyville for any Black Xetis and Heartless but so far they are still not here but they keep looking around.

"This is kinda weird. Normally the Black Xetis and the Heartless appear outta nowhere and attack." Max said.

"Maybe we managed to get here before the..." Ky cuts himself off as he bumps into someone and it's Twilight. "Whoa! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Ky asked as he reaches out his hoof to offer Twilight up.

"I'm fine." Twilight said as she gets up herself.

"Twilight, you okay?" Spike asked.

"Yes." Twilight answered and then she looks at the group. "And you guys are supposed to be?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Ky and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and the group. "We're here to find any monsters around here." Ky said.

"Monsters?" Spike asked scared.

"Well, I don't see anything. Now if you'll excuse me, we have to check on preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration." Twilight said.

"Wait. What's the Summer Sun Celebration?" Tails asked.

"The Summer Sun Celebration is a celebration of Princess Celestia imprisoning Nightmare Moon into the moon and restoring the sun to Equestria. I'm in charge of checking on preparations of the celebration. If you have nothing to prepare for, then I'm done here." Twilight said.

"Twilight..." Spike said.

"Hmm...how 'bout we help you with that?" Ky offered.

"Thanks, but I don't need anypony's help. I have it under control." Twilight said.

"Well, we still need to be sure if there aren't any Black Xetis or Heartless around here. Just let us help you." Ky said and Twilight sighs.

"Fine." Twilight said.

"If you're gonna let us help you, drop your attitude." Elena said.

"So, where do we go first?" T.J. asked.

"Well, I have this Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Our first look is banquet preparations. It's located at Sweet Apple Acres." Spike said.

"Okay. Let's check that out." Sly said.

The group and Twilight start to make their way to Sweet Apple Acres and later on they arrive at a farm yard with apple trees.

_(Sweet Apple Acres)_

"So, is this where banquet preparations are?" Zatch asked.

"I hope so. I'm really hungry." Murray said.

"Yee-haw!" A voice yelled and everyone sees an orange female Earth pony with a yellow mane that looks like a ponytail, a yellow tail, three apples on her flank, and wearing a cowboy hat running to an apple tree and delivers a pony kick at the tree and makes the apples fall to some baskets and she crosses her front legs.

"Wow. She's tough. Just like Spin." T.J. said.

"Pretty impressive." Bentley said.

"Let's just get this over with." Twilight said.

"Attitude." Elena reminded.

"Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced and just then the orange Earth pony starts shaking Twilight's hoof multiple times.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight! A pleasure makin' your acquaintance! I'm Applejack." Applejack introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Applejack. I'm Ky and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends and Applejack starts shaking Ky's hoof next multiple times.

"Howdy-doo, Ky. Pleasure to meet ya." Applejack said and then starts shaking the others' fronts as well. "It's also a pleasure to meet yer friends too! We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends!" Applejack said.

"Friends? Actually I..." Twilight was cut off by Applejack.

"So, what can I do y'all for?" Applejack asked winking.

"Well, first, have you seen any Black Xetis or Heartless? Or any Light Crystal pieces? Or Dark Gem pieces? Or this Prince of Light named Virtus? Or maybe this big brat named Bowser Jr.?" Ky asked.

"Ah'm 'fraid not, Sugarcube." Applejack answered.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Ky said.

"Well, anyway, I'm here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration." Twilight said. "Are you in charge of the food?" Twilight asked.

"We sure as sugar are." Applejack answered. "Care to sample some?" Applejack asked.

"Heck yes!" Murray answered excited.

"Well, I do feel hungry. Why not?" T.J. said.

"As long as it doesn't take too long." Twilight said.

Applejack then starts ringing the triangle bell.

"Soup's on, everypony!" Applejack called and other Earth ponies start to rush over to the group and takes them to a table. "How 'bout I introduce y'all to the Apple family?" Applejack offered.

"I don't think we have time for..." Twilight was cut off by Applejack.

"This here's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon..." Applejack stops for a minute. "This here's Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith." Applejack introduced the whole Apple family.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Ky said.

"Up'n'attem, Granny Smith! We got guests." Applejack said and Granny Smith wakes up.

"Wha...soup's on? Ah'ma comin'." Granny Smith said.

"I'd say y'all're already part of the family!" Applejack said giving apples to Ky and Twilight.

"Thanks. Great meeting you all." Ky said.

"Yes. And it seems that the food situation is handled. We'll be on our way." Twilight said.

"Aren't y'all gonna stay for brunch?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sorry. I have a lot to do." Twilight said.

"And we gotta check for any Black Xetis or Heartless." Ky said but the Apple family give disappointed sighs.

"C'mon. Can we stay for a while?" Murray asked.

"Well, I guess we can stay a little bit." Ky said.

"Fine..." Twilight said and the Apple family cheers.

After Sweet Apple Acres the group and Twilight continue for the preparation check-up.

"Looks like the food's taken care of." Elena said.

"Yeah." Tails said.

"Ugh! I ate too much pies!" Twilight said.

"The food was pretty great." Ky said.

"Ya got that right!" Murray said eating an apple pie.

"What's next?" Kiyo asked.

"Next is weather. There's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Spike said.

"Hpmh. She's not doing her job." Shadow said.

"Where is she?" Max asked.

Just then something rams into Ky and sends him to the mud.

"KY!" Elena cried.

Ky gets up and the one who bumped into him is a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane, rainbow tail, and a rainbow lightning bolt and cloud on her flank and then she sees Ky covered in mud and she laughs.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" The light blue Pegasus said before laughing.

"You IDIOT! Why don't you watch where you're flying?!" Elena demanded.

"Hey! It was an accident okay?!" The light blue Pegasus said.

"Oh, really? Then start cleaning him NOW!" Elena demanded.

"Okay. Okay. Sheesh." The light blue Pegasus said as she gets a cloud and starts raining water all over Ky making him wet.

"Now he's wet." Zatch said.

"Fix it!" Elena demanded.

"Okay! I just overdid it a bit! I'll just use my very own patented Rain-Blow Dry." The light blue Pegasus said as she starts making a tornado around Ky. "There. Happy now?" The light blue Pegasus asked but then she sees Ky's hair now all puffy and she starts laughing along with Spike.

"It's not funny, you dimwits!" Elena yelled.

"It's okay, Elena." Ky said.

"Let me guess, you're Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"The one and only. Why? You heard of me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We HEARD you're supposed to be keeping the skies clear!" Elena yelled.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and the Princess sent me to check on the weather." Twilight said.

"Yeah, yeah. It'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy." Rainbow Dash said lying on a cloud.

"You're not doing it." Sly said.

"I will as soon as I'm done practicing." Rainbow Dash said.

"For what?" Blaze asked.

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow. I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Rainbow Dash said.

"What stuff? You being a careless dimwit?" Elena asked.

"Oh, let it go!" Rainbow Dash said.

"THE Wonderbolts?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." Rainbow Dash answered.

"The most talented flyers in ALL of Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"That's them!" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Ha! They can't accept a Pegasus who can't watch where she's going and not being able to clear to the skies for ONE day!" Elena said.

"Hey! I can clear the skies ten seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"How 'bout this? Let's have a cloud clearing race?" Ky asked.

"You?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hey. It's worth a try." Ky said.

"Okay then. You're on!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ky, are you sure?" Tails asked.

"Well, I have wings, even though I haven't tried flying yet." Ky said.

"How 'bout I teach you how to fly first before taking her on?" Tails offered.

"Okay, Tails." Ky said.

Tails starts teaching Ky to use his new wings to fly and so far he's getting the hang of flying already and is getting good control over his wings and his flight much to the group's amazement and even Rainbow Dash is impressed.

"Okay. Now I'm ready." Ky said.

"Let's go then!" Rainbow Dash said.

Ky and Rainbow Dash start busting clouds against each other and the two are going really fast and so far Ky is taking the lead with taking out clouds but Rainbow Dash is catching up and after seconds of cloud busting the two land on the ground.

"I win!" Rainbow Dash said.

"No you didn't, lamebrain! I watched the whole thing. It was tied." Elena said.

"Yeah. It kinda was." Ky said.

"Fine. Still, you're not bad, Ky. Nopony's ever made a tie with me. And that race actually made the cloud busting quicker. I told ya I could do it quick. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." Rainbow Dash said.

"I didn't doubt you. I had fun racing you." Ky said.

"Me too. You're loads of fun, Ky." Rainbow Dash said and then she looks at Twilight with a shocked look and she laughs. "You should see the look on your face. You're a laugh too, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out with you guys some more." Rainbow Dash said as she flies off.

"She's cool. You were awesome too, Ky." Zatch said.

"Thanks. C'mon. The weather should be under control." Ky said.

"Okay, Spike, what's next?" Max asked.

"Next is decorations." Spike answered. "It's at the town hall." Spike said.

"Let's go." Shadow said.

The group enter the town hall and they see lots of decorations.

_(Town Hall)_

"They're not bad." Kiyo said.

"Beautiful." Spike said.

"Yes. The decor is coming along nicely. This should be quick. I'll be in my new library in no time." Twilight said.

"Not the decor, her!" Spike said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

The group see a grey unicorn with a purple curly mane, purple curly tail, and has diamonds on her flank looking at ribbons.

"No. No. No. Ugh! Goodness no." The grey unicorn said still looking at ribbons.

"How're my spines? Are they straight?" Spike asked.

"Pika." Storm said.

"Yoshi." Lucky said.

"Yeah. I agree." Elena said.

"Excuse me..." Ky was cut off by the grey unicorn.

"Just a moment, darling. I'm 'in the zone', as it were." The grey unicorn then finds the right ribbon with sparkles. "Oh, yes! Sparkles! It always does the trick. Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now then, how may I help you...UGH!" The grey unicorn named Rarity is shocked looking at Ky's puffy mane. "Oh, my stars, darling! What happened to your coiffure?!" Rarity asked.

"What? My hair? Long story." Ky answered.

"Look, I'm just here to check on the decorations and then we'll be out of your hair." Twilight said.

"MY hair? What about HIS hair?" Rarity asked as she takes Ky away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Elena demanded chasing after Rarity.

Meanwhile in Rarity's dress shop Rarity starts dressing Ky into various clothing.

"No. No. No. No!" Rarity said still giving Ky more various costumes. "Well, my dear, where are you from?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, um...my friends and I are from a town very far away." Ky answered laughing sheepishly.

"Well, what town, darling? Don't be shy to tell me." Rarity said.

"I'm from...uh...Pegasus Town?" Ky said.

"You mean Cloudsdale?" Rarity asked.

"Uh...sure." Ky said.

"There you are!" Elena yelled as she charges at Rarity but Ky holds her back.

"Elena, calm down." Ky said and the others arrive.

"You okay, Ky?" T.J. asked.

"Yeah. Please don't ask what I'm wearing." Ky said.

"You're wearing a nice divine outfit. EMERALDS? What was I thinking? You look like a sapphire pony. I'll be right back." Rarity said.

"Let's get outta here." Ky said.

"Thought you'd never ask." Twilight said.

The group leave Rarity's dress shop.

"Wasn't she amazing?" Spike said.

"Stop talking." Shadow said.

"Yeah. We need to focus. What's next?" Ky asked.

"Music. It's the last one too." Spike answered.

"Good." Twilight said.

"What did I say about..." Elena was cut off by birds singing.

The group see a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane, pink tail, and three butterflies on her flank helping the birds sing but one of them is singing off-key.

"Um, please stop. Excuse me, sir? I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." The yellow Pegasus said and the bird nods. "Follow me please. A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three..." The yellow Pegasus was cut off by Twilight.

"Hello!" Twilight called scaring the birds away and the yellow Pegasus gasps. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your birds." Twilight said.

"Sure you didn't." Elena said sarcastically.

"I'm just here to check up on the music and it's beautiful." Twilight said and there is silence.

"Look, we're sorry for scaring you and your birds." Ky said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced.

"I'm Ky and these are my friends. What's your name?" Ky asked.

"I'm, um...Flutt..." The yellow Pegasus talks quietly.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Ky asked.

"I'm Flu..." The yellow Pegasus talks even quieter.

"We couldn't catch that." Elena said and the yellow Pegasus squeaks.

"Well, it looks like your birds are back. We'll leave you alone now." Ky said as they walk away.

"That was easy." Twilight said.

Just then the yellow Pegasus sees Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Spike and she gasps.

"A baby dragon!" The yellow Pegasus cheered as she charges at Spike. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon. He's soooo cute!" The yellow Pegasus said.

"Thanks." Spike said.

"You talk? I didn't know dragons can talk! This is wonderful!" The yellow Pegasus said and she looks at the others. "A dog! A fox! A cat! A hedgehog! A mouse! A dinosaur! A raccoon! A turtle! And a hippo! Hi there!" The yellow Pegasus said.

"Hello." Tails said.

"You talk too?" The yellow Pegasus asked.

"We all do besides Storm and Lucky." Max answered.

"Wow! This is just so amazing!" The Yellow Pegasus said.

"Well, I'm glad you guys got to meet." Twilight said taking Spike.

"Wait. What's his name?" The yellow Pegasus asked.

"I'm Spike." Spike introduced.

"Hi, Spike. What about you?" The Yellow Pegasus asked the others.

"I'm Max Goof." Max introduced.

"I'm Miles, but my friends call me Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"I'm Murray." Murray introduced.

"And these two are Storm the Pikachu and Lucky the Yoshi." Ky introduced the two.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy introduced.

"Wonder where she got that name." Elena said.

The group and Twilight keep going while Spike tells Fluttershy about his life and this keeps going until they arrive at a giant tree.

"Finally. Well, looks like we're here. This is where I'm staying in Ponyville. Looks like wittle Spike needs his sleep." Twilight said.

"I'm not tir..." Spike was cut off by Twilight sending Spike to the ground.

"Look, it was nice meeting you, but we should go inside for a little bit." Ky said.

"I'll help you put them to bed." Fluttershy said.

"No. That's fine. We'll do it ourselves. Good night!" Twilight said as she slams the door in Fluttershy's face.

_(Golden Oak Library)_

"You didn't have to be rude." T.J. said.

"Look, I'm trying to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is returning and I'm running out of time! I need to be alone to study and not worry about CRAZY ponies trying to make friends all the time! Where's the light?" Twilight asked and just then the light turns on showing all ponies.

"SURPRISE!" The ponies shouted.

"Whoa!" Zatch said.

"What the...?!" Ky asked.

"This is unexpected." Max said.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! I threw this super-duper party just for all of you!" The pink pony named Pinkie Pie said. "Were you guys surprised? Huh?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"VERY surprised! This library is supposed to be QUIET!" Twilight said.

"That's silly! What kind of welcome party would be if it's quiet? Duh! Booooooring! You see, mister, I saw you and your friends coming here and you were all 'Hi there' and that was when I was all like 'gasp'. That same thing happened to you when you were all 'Hello' and I was like 'gasp'. See the reason why is because I've never seen any of you before and I know EVERYPONY in Ponyville and that means you guys are new here. If you guys are new here, then you haven't met anypony yet and you don't have friends yet and that would make me so sad. So..." Pinkie Pie was cut off by Shadow.

"Look, Pinkie Pie. I get it. Can you please talk less?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, be nice." Tails said.

"Well, sure. I decided to throw this very fun party for all of you and now you all have lots and LOTS of friends!" Pinkie Pie said and Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy appear.

"Hi, everypony." Ky said.

"Ugh! I don't have time for all this!" Twilight said walking away.

"I'll talk to her." Ky said following Twilight.

"Okay. Have a nice talk!" Pinkie Pie said.

Twilight is on her bed while trying to ignore the disco music and the party and Ky walks up to Twilight.

"Look, Twilight. I can understand what you're trying to do is important, but why are you so averse to making friends?" Ky asked.

"Because the fate of Equestira doesn't rest on me making new friends and everypony in this town is CRAZY!" Twilight answered and Ky sighs.

"Look, Twilight, when I was little, I've been bullied by others and I haven't made one friend. One day, when I was being bullied again, someone came to my rescue and stopped the bullying. His name was Nex and he was the first friend I've ever made. We always hung out together and also made two more friends named Pax and Griff. But one night, I got separated from my friends and Nex...betrayed me. But I have made new friends during my search." Ky explained.

"Well, I'm sorry about your past, Ky and this is what happens when you start trusting someone else. You might have made new friends, but that doesn't mean I have to. I have more important matters to attend to." Twilight said making Ky groan.

"You know what? You're too difficult! I don't know why I even bother helping you realize how important friendship is! If you wanna be alone, then fine! Go ahead." Ky said leaving the room.

Just then Spike appears.

"Uh, Twilight, I think you just made Ky upset." Spike said.

"Well, let him be upset! I have more important things right now, Spike!" Twilight said.

"But it's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. We gotta stay up or we'll miss the sun rise. You gotta lighten up, Twilight. It's a party." Spike said.

"Whatever! Here I thought that I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony, but silly me. All this ridiculous friend making has been keeping me from it!" Twilight said and then she looks out the window. "I really hope the Princess is right about this being an old ponies' tale." Twilight said.

Ky returns to the group.

"C'mon, guys. We gotta find the Keyhole. I'm still pretty sure the Black Xetis and the Heartless are coming." Ky said.

"Yeah." Sly said.

"Wait! Don't you guys wanna see the sunrise? I know Twilight's difficult, but she's not a bad pony." Spike said.

"Well, I guess we'll stay for the sunrise." Ky said.

Everypony has arrived at the town hall and Ky and his friends stand close to Twilight and Spike.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Mayor Mare announced and all the ponies start to cheer. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our kingdom, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria...Princess Celestia!" Mayor Mare announced and Rarity removes the curtain but no one is there.

The ponies start to chatter to themselves and are now nervous as to wonder what happened to their Princess.

"This can't be good." Twilight said.

"Ya think, Miss Friendship-hater?" Elena asked.

"Now, now, everypony. Remain calm. There has to be an explanation." Mayor Mare said.

"She's GONE!" Rarity said.

"Whatever it is, this has got to be bad." Ky said.

"What's gonna happen?" Zatch asked.

"My guess is that it's the Black Xetis and the Heartless." T.J. said.

Just then thunder starts to crack and evil laughter is heard and everyone sees blue ethereal mist appearing and as it disappears it's revealed to be a black alicorn with a blue ethereal mane, blue ethereal tail, evil eyes with slit pupils, wearing a silver helmet, a silver amulet with a crescent moon, silver hoof heels, and has a crescent moon on her flank and this appearance has caused the ponies to gasp.

"Oh, no...Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said and Spike faints.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"No way..." Ky said.

"Ah, my beloved subjects. It's been a long time since I've seen your little sun-loving faces." Nightmare Moon said.

"What have you done with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she tries to charge but is held back by Applejack.

"Simmer down!" Applejack said.

"Am I not too royal enough for you? Do you know who I am?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"I'll bet she's an evil pony." Kiyo said.

"Does my crown not count any longer now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"I have! I know who you are! You're the Mare in the Moon! Nightmare Moon!" Twilight said.

"Ah, somepony remembers me. Do you know why I am here?" Nightmare Moon asked.

"I'll bet you're here to bring darkness to this world!" Ky said and Nightmare Moon laughs.

"Ah, I see this pony is also wise." Nightmare Moon said. "Remember this day, little ponies for it was your last! From this moment on, the night will last FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon said as she laughs.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Ky said as he charges at Nightmare Moon but Bowser Jr. appears.

"Forget that, pest! How 'bout you deal with my Heartless army?" Bowser Jr. said as Heartless that looks like horses appear.

"Looks like the Heartless ARE here." Blaze said.

"Let's smash 'em!" Murray said.

"Everypony stand back! Let us handle this!" Ky said and the Heartless attack the group.

* * *

**Chapter end. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This took me ALL night to do this. Yes, I have in fact decided to put in a My Little Pony world. Do not question my decision. Looking at YOU, D.J. Scales since you like to question to decisions a lot, which is annoying. But yeah. Please don't bash on me for what I'm putting in. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends help Twilight discover the Elements of Harmony and stop Nightmare Moon from bringing eternal darkness to Equestria. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Don't forget to review, but NO flaming! Take care, everyone, have an awesome day, stay true, and goodbye for now.**


	25. Chapter 24: Friendship is Magic!

Chapter 24: Friendship is Magic!

_(Battle Theme: Night of Fate)_

The Heartless attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by an upper slash while Elena casts Thunder but the Heartless deliver horse kicks but Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by flame attacks but the Heartless charge at the group but Shadow spin dashes and uses Chaos Spears while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Heartless continue to attack but Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Heartless charge again but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws sleep darts allowing Murray to punch the Heartless but the Heartless keep striking back but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Fire and defeats the Heartless.

"You'll have to do better than that, Jr.!" Ky said.

"Idiot! You're already too late anyway! Nightmare Moon is back and she'll bring never-ending night to Equestria as she's destined to!" Bowser Jr. said.

"We'll see about that!" Ky replied as he flies to charge at Nightmare Moon.

"Ky!" Elena yelled.

"Stand back, foal!" Nightmare Moon commanded.

"Not a chance!" Ky replied as he attempts to slash with his Keyblade but Nightmare Moon disappears into blue ether that flies away and evil laughing is left behind.

"Well, time to find the Keyhole." Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

"Get back here!" Rainbow Dash demanded as she flies after the blue ether.

"She got away!" T.J. said.

"We have to go after her before this world will be in eternal darkness...or worse!" Kiyo said.

Just then the group see Twilight running out of the town hall.

"Where is she going?" Blaze asked.

"Let's find out." Ky said and the group follow Twilight.

The group go after Twilight while fighting off Heartless that have now appeared and the group defeated them and continue to find Twilight until they see her entering her library and the group go in.

In the library Twilight puts Spike in his bed.

"We gotta stop Nightmare Moon!" Spike said but goes back to sleep.

"You've been up all night, Spike. You ARE a baby dragon." Twilight said as she finishes tucking Spike into bed and then she goes to her bookshelves.

The group enter the library and find Twilight searching book after book.

"There you are. What're you doing?" Ky asked.

"I'm trying to find out the Elements of Harmony." Twilight answered still searching her books. "Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight asked.

Just then Rainbow Dash is now in the library and is in Twilight's face.

"And just what ARE the Elements of Harmony?! And how did YOU know about Nightmare Moon? Are you a SPY?" Rainbow Dash asked but Elena whacks Rainbow's head with her staff.

"You REALLY are an idiot, are you?" Elena asked.

"Watch it, you!" Rainbow Dash yelled but Applejack gets between them.

"Simmer down, you two." Applejack said.

"Twilight's not a spy, but she knows something, right?" Tails asked.

"I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. There are mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony and they are the only things that can stop her. The thing is that I don't know what they are or where to find them. I don't even know what they do." Twilight said.

"'Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide.' Here it is!" Pinkie Pie said giving Twilight the book.

"How'd you find that?" Twilight asked.

"It was under 'E'!" Pinkie Pie answered in a sing-song.

"Oh." Twilight said.

"So what does it say?" Zatch asked.

"There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth Element is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the five Elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters." Twilight explained.

Unknowing to the group Bowser Jr. is listening to Twilight again and he smirks evilly.

"The ancient castle of the royal pony sisters, eh?" Bowser Jr. said to himself and he sees the blue ether flying to somewhere. "She knows the way. Heartless, let's follow!" Bowser Jr. commanded and the Heartless follow the blue ether along with Bowser Jr. to where she is headed.

"Where is this castle located?" Max asked.

"It's located in what is now...the Everfree Forest." Twilight answered and the ponies gasp.

"In that case, let's go there." Ky said.

"But, it's really scary in there." Fluttershy said.

"You have to let go of your fears and face 'em head on." Ky said.

"You're a brave one, ain't ya, Ky?" Applejack asked.

"If that's where these Elements of Harmony are, then we have check that out." Ky said.

Later on the group and the ponies arrive at the entrance of the Everfree Forest.

"So this is it?" Sly asked.

"Let's get going then." Shadow said.

"Wee! Way ahead of you!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Wait. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I can handle this on my own." Twilight said.

"Like WE even asked for YOUR permission, Miss Loner! WE have OUR own reasons for going there! We don't care what you say! Ky has something to check out and I'll make sure that your ridiculous friendship-hating doesn't get in the way of it!" Elena yelled.

"Elena, calm down. Let's just find this castle and the Elements. I have a feeling that's where Bowser Jr. and the Heartless are heading to try and find that Keyhole, a Light Crystal piece, and the Prince of Light." Ky said and the group start to enter the Everfree Forest.

"Well, we should go there together too. We sure ain't gonna let our friends go in that creepy place alone. We're gonna stick to you like caramel on a candy apple." Applejack said as she enters the forest and Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash go along with her.

"Even if there's candy apples in there." Pinkie Pie said as she enters.

Twilight sighs and enters the forest as well.

_(Everfree Forest)_

The group start exploring around the Everfree Forest.

"Have any you been to this place before?" Murray asked.

"Oh, heavens no. It's just dreadful." Rarity answered.

"It ain't natural. Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria." Applejack said.

"Really? Is it like...forbidden?" T.J. asked.

"You could say that." Rarity answered.

"Nopony even knows. Because nopony that has come in, has ever gone OUT!" Rainbow Dash said but Elena whacks with her staff again.

"Shut up." Elena said annoyed.

"C'mon. We gotta keep going." Ky said.

As the group keep moving they see Heartless appearing.

"Oh, dear..." Fluttershy said.

"What are those dreadful abominations?" Rarity asked.

"Heartless. Stand back!" Ky said.

The Heartless attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Elena shoots magic bolts while Max uses Shield Missiles but the Heartless sink into the ground but as they rise Tails tail swipes and then throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow home attacks and then multi punches but the Heartless attack with their claws but Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Heartless keep fighting back with their claws and sink back into the ground but as they rise Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray flame punches but the Heartless keep fighting back but Ky uses Slide Dash and then delivers his final slash with his Keyblade and defeats the Heartless.

"Wow! That was AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah didn't know y'all could fight like that." Applejack said.

"I'll admit. You guys aren't that bad." Twilight said.

"Thanks, but this isn't over. We gotta hurry." Ky said.

The group continue through the Everfree Forest but just then the blue ether slithers into a cliff below and causes a crash on the ground the group are on and everyone starts to slide off but Ky, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy are flying.

"Girls, help them!" Ky said as he flies after them.

"C'mon!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh, my goodness." Fluttershy said as she follows the two.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy save Rarity and Pinkie Pie while Tails and Bentley manage to save Max, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, and Murray.

"Thanks." Kiyo said.

Applejack manages to hang on to a hanging root but she sees Twilight sliding to an edge and tries to hold on.

"Hang on! Ah'ma comin'!" Applejack said as she gets Twilight's front hooves.

"Applejack, what do I do?" Twilight asked.

"Let go." Applejack answered shocking Twilight.

"Are you CRAZY?" Twilight asked.

"No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe." Applejack said.

"That's not true!" Twilight said.

"Listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Just let go, and you'll be safe." Applejack said.

Twilight does what Applejack says and she falls and screams but something gets her.

"I gotcha!" Ky said getting Twilight.

Twilight then sees Applejack climbing down the cliff and Twilight smiles at Applejack's honesty.

"You okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah. C'mon." Ky said.

"Pests!" Bowser Jr. said and he sees the blue ether going to a manticore who roars.

The group keep moving through Everfree Forest while the group fight off against the Heartless that appear but just then they hear a roar and they see the manticore.

"Whoa!" T.J. said.

"What is that?" Blaze asked.

"It's a manticore. We have to get past it." Twilight said.

The manticore attacks the group and the ponies but Ky casts Thunder but the manticore dodges and attacks Ky who dodges and tries to slash with his Keyblade but Fluttershy gets between the two.

"Ky, wait!" Fluttershy said.

"Huh? Fluttershy, what're you..." Ky stops talking as Fluttershy turns to the manticore and walks to it.

"It's okay." Fluttershy said as she looks at its paw and it's shown to have a thorn stuck to it. "Oh, you poor little baby." Fluttershy said.

"Little?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This will hurt a bit." Fluttershy said as she takes the thorn making it roar.

"FLUTTERSHY!" Everyone cried but the manticore starts licking Fluttershy's mane while purring.

"Oh, you're just a cute little baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are." Fluttershy said.

The group start to move past the manticore that's still licking Fluttershy's mane and Ky and Twilight stops.

"How did you know about the thorn?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't. Sometimes we just need to show a little kindness." Fluttershy answered.

"C'mon. Let's keep going." Ky said and the group keep going.

"GRRRR! I HATE those ponies! Do something else!" Bowser Jr. said and the blue ether moves through the air again.

The group keep moving through the forest and it's now getting dark.

"I'm not liking this forest forest now..." Zatch said.

"I can't see a thing!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hold on." Tails said as he uses his techno map to lighten the way.

"That's better. Let's keep..." Applejack stops talking as she stops at a tree with an evil face scaring her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ky said and all the ponies scream at the evil faces of the trees.

"What now?" Shadow asked.

Just then the group hear Pinkie Pie laughing at one of the faces.

"Pinkie? You think they're funny?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah I do. It's what Ky said, you have to face your fears. I do it by laughing! Give it a try!" Pinkie Pie said.

Ky looks at an evil face and starts laughing and the evil face vanishes.

"It's working! Guys, laugh!" Ky said.

The group and the ponies start laughing at the faces except Shadow.

"I don't do laughter." Shadow said.

"C'mon, Shadow! Turn that frown upside-down!" Pinkie Pie said.

"...I'll do it ONCE." Shadow said as he small laughs at an evil face.

After laughing at all of the trees the group move through the trees and keep moving through the forest.

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID ponies ruining everything! Do BETTER!" Bowser Jr. yelled and the blue ether flies through the air again.

The group later arrive at a river but they see the river flowing roughly.

"Great. Now how're we supposed to cross this?" Murray asked.

Just then the group hear weeping and they see a purple sea serpent crying roughly.

"Oh, what a world. What a WORLD!" The sea serpent cried.

"Why are you crying?" Elena asked.

"I was just sitting here, minding my own business, but this tacky little cloud of smoke just whisked past me and has cut half of my beloved mustache CLEAN off. Now I'm hideous!" The sea serpent answered and cries again.

"Oh, you poor thing! You have such flawless scales, such a divine aquatic mane, and such a delicate manicure." Rarity said.

"I know. It is all so true!" The sea serpent said.

"All ruined without your beloved mustache!" Rarity said.

"I know! I'm UGLY!" The sea serpent cries once more.

"I cannot let this crime against such fabulosity go uncorrected!" Rarity said. "T.J., lend me your knife!" Rarity said.

"Okay." T.J. said giving Rarity his knife and uses it to slash her tail making everyone gasp.

"What did you do that for?" Twilight asked.

Rarity lifts her tail and gives it to the sea serpent's face making a new half of mustache.

"MY MUSTACHE! IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" The sea serpent said.

"There. Now, you look smashing." Rarity said.

"Wow, Rarity. That was very generous of you." Ky said.

"Indeed. He needed it a lot more than I do." Rarity said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Look. The river's calm." Sly said.

"Now we can cross it." Max said.

"Allow me to be of assistance!" The sea serpent said as he helps the group get across.

After crossing the river the group keep going until they see some ruins up ahead.

"There it is. The ruins that hold the Elements of Harmony! We made it!" Twilight said.

"In that case, c'mon." Ky said but just then Heartless appear. "Scram!" Ky said as he slashes with his Keyblade but as one Heartless is still alive and attacks Twilight shoots a magic beam from her horn. "Thanks." Ky said.

"Let's hurry." Twilight said.

The group make their way to the castle ruins but stop as they see a broken bridge.

"Crud." Murray said.

"Hey, Rainbow, make yourself useful and make a bridge!" Elena said.

"Fine, Miss Bossyhorn!" Rainbow Dash replied as she flies down to the end of the broken bridge.

As Rainbow Dash starts to restore the bridge.

"Rainbow..." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Rainbow...we've been waiting for you." The voice said and Rainbow sees three Pegasus wearing black masks and suits with pony skulls on them.

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You of course." The Pegasus leader said.

"Who're you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are the Shadowbolts. We are the greatest flying team in the Everfree Forest. Soon, we will be the best flying team in ALL of Equestria. We need a captain and we think you're the best fit." The Shadowbolt leader said.

"Really? ME?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course." The Shadowbolt leader answered.

"Sign me up! Just let me tie this bridge and we got a deal." Rainbow Dash said.

"No! It's THEM or US!" The Shadowbolt leader said.

"What's taking so long?" Elena asked.

"Oh, no...Rainbow Dash! Don't listen to them!" Ky said.

"Well?" The Shadowbolt leader asked.

"You...thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to say no." Rainbow Dash said as she ties the bridge and flies off.

The Shadowbolts disappear into the blue ether and Rainbow Dash has fixed the bridge.

"Nice choice you made." Elena said.

"Thanks. I'd never leave my friends hangin'." Rainbow Dash said.

_(Castle of Two Sisters)_

The group cross the bridge and they finally arrive at the castle ruins and they are now in the foyer room and see five stoned balls on different pedestals.

"Well, this is it. Is this what you've been looking for, Twilight?" Ky asked.

"The Elements of Harmony! We've found them!" Twilight said.

"We'll take 'em down." Rainbow Dash said as she and Fluttershy take them down carefully.

"Wait. There's only five." T.J. said.

"You said there's a six, right? Where's the sixth?" Blaze asked.

"The book said 'When the five are present, a spark will cause the sixth Element to be revealed'." Twilight answered.

"What does that mean?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea." Twilight said.

"In that case, we're gonna keep looking for the Keyhole in this castle." Ky said.

While Twilight is using her magic to make a spark on the five Elements the blue ether appears in tornado form and tries to take the five Elements.

"No!" Twilight said as she tries to take them back.

"Twilight!" Ky said as he tries to help but the two disappear into the ethereal tornado along with the Elements.

"Ky!" The group said.

"Twilight!" The ponies said.

"What happened?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I dunno! We have to find them." Sly said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at a glow at a tower.

"That must be where they are!" Zatch said.

"C'mon, y'all!" Applejack said as the ponies and the group follow the glow.

Meanwhile Ky and Twilight get transported to a different room and they see the ethereal tornado revealing to be Nightmare Moon again who laughs evilly while standing on a pedestal where the five stoned balls are.

"You!" Ky said.

"We have to get the Elements!" Twilight said.

"She won't let us! I'm gonna have to take her on!" Ky said taking out her Keyblade.

"That weapon...it's too familiar..." Nightmare Moon said.

"You know of the Keyblade?" Ky asked.

"A fool with that weapon challenged me. He was responsible for my imprisonment along with those wretched Elements!" Nightmare Moon said.

"Oh, I'll give you a better punishment!" Ky said.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right? " Nightmare Moon scoffed.

"Shut up! I'll take you down!" Ky said.

"I'm gonna help you with this, Ky. We have to get to those Elements." Twilight said.

"We'll do that after we handle her." Ky said.

"Prepare yourselves, little foals!" Nightmare Moon said as she attacks the two.

_(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

Nightmare Moon shoots a black magic blast at Ky and Twilight but the two dodge and Ky charges at Nightmare Moon and attacks her with his Keyblade followed by Thunder while Twilight shoots her own magic beam from her horn but Nightmare Moon vanishes in blue either and then reappears and then fires her black magic beams again but Ky casts Aero on himself and Twilight and then charges and uses Slide Dash and then attacks with his Keyblade followed by an upper slash but Nightmare Moon recovers from Ky's attack and then flies away while shooting a lightning blast but Twilight casts a barrier around Ky and then shoots her magic beam again but Nightmare Moon counters with her black magic beam and they clash but Twilight's magic beam strikes the dark alicorn but Nightmare Moon disappears again and then uses her magic to lift Twilight and attempts to attack.

Ky charges at Nightmare Moon and strikes her with his Keyblade and frees Twilight but Nightmare Moon charges with her horn and then shoots dark magic ball but Ky dodges it and casts Blizzard while Twilight shoots three magic bolts from her horn but Nightmare Moon unleashes a lightning attack at the two but Ky dodges the lightning and attacks with his Keyblade again but Nightmare Moon flies away again but Ky uses his wings to fly after her but Nightmare Moon shoots her dark magic concussive blasts at Ky who dodges them and then casts Fire at Nightmare Moon but Nightmare Moon casts a dark barrier around to block the attack and then fires dark homing blasts at Ky and Twilight who run from them but they chase after the two but Ky flies over Nightmare Moon and the dark blasts hit Nightmare Moon's barrier making it disappear allowing Twilight to delivers a pony kick while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by an edge slash but Nightmare Moon disappears in blue ether again and then reappears into the air.

"Fools! Know your place!" Nightmare Moon yelled as she unleashes three black concussive blasts at the two.

Ky and Twilight dodge the concussive blasts and Ky flies to get to Nightmare Moon who attempts to wings swipe him but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by an aerial drill attack but Nightmare Moon recovers from Ky's attack and then lifts Ky with her magic and then throws him but Ky aerial recovers and casts Gravity to bring Nightmare Moon down allowing Twilight to shoot another magic blast from her horn but Nightmare Moon unleashes more lightning strikes at the two but Ky casts Thunder to counter the attack while Twilight shoots four magic shots but Nightmare Moo easily disposes of them and then unleashes a blue ethereal twister around Ky and Twilight attempting to damage them but Ky casts Gravity again to make Nightmare Moon stop her but casts another dark barrier around her and then shoots four dark concussive blasts at the two but Twilight counters the fourth dark concussive blast with her own concussive blast and she manages to get Nightmare Moon's barrier allowing Ky fly to her and strikes her with his Keyblade followed by his aerial drill attack but Nightmare Moon vanishes again and then reappears to where Twilight is and attacks with her horn but Twilight delivers a pony kick followed by a magic shot and then Ky dives down and delivers his edge slash with his Keyblade.

"You should quit while you can, Nightmare Moon!" Ky said.

"NEVER! You will BOW to my eternal night!" Nightmare Moon replied as she transforms herself into blur ethereal disc.

Nightmare Moon's blue ethereal disc charges at Ky and Twilight dodge it but the blue ethereal disc keeps charging at them until Nightmare Moon reverts back to herself and then unleashes more lightning strikes but Ky charges at Nightmare Moon and attacks with his Keyblade followed by an upper slash but Nightmare Moon recovers and flies away again but Twilight shoots four magic bolts from her horn but Nightmare Moon shoots black concussive blasts at Twilight who casts a barrier and Ky casts Thunder at Nightmare Moon who unleashes her ethereal twister again around the two but Ky flies up and strikes with his Keyblade but Nightmare Moon lifts Ky with her magic again and tries to throw him but Ky aerial recovers and then casts Blizzard while Twilight shoots her magic concussive blast but Nightmare Moon disappears and then reappears and transforms herself into her blue ethereal disc again and charges at the two who move out of the way but the ethereal disc keeps charging at the two until Nightmare Moon reverts back to herself and then fires black magic shots but Ky deflects them with his Keyblade and they go back to Nightmare Moon who flies to dodge them but Ky flies to her and attacks with his Keyblade followed by an aerial slam sending her to the ground allowing Twilight to attack with another pony kick followed by magic bolts but Nightmare Moon recovers herself and then appears in the air again.

Nightmare Moon unleashes another ethereal twister around Ky and Twilight but Ky casts Gravity to stop her but Nightmare Moon charges at Ky with her horn and then shoots five black magic concussive blasts but Twilight casts a barrier around Ky and then shoots her magic blast at Nightmare Moon who disappears and then transforms herself into her ethereal disc self and charges at the two who move out of the way and the charging continues until she reverts back to herself and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Twilight pony kicks and then shoots two magic blasts but Nightmare Moon flies into the air and unleashes more lightning strikes but Ky casts Thunder to counter the spell and then flies to Nightmare Moon who tries to lift Ky again but Ky moves and then aerial slashes with his Keyblade followed by an aerial slam sending Nightmare Moon to the ground stunning her and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by his edge slash while Twilight shoots magic shots until Nightmare Moon recovers and then unleashes her ethereal twister around the two but Ky flies to Nightmare Moon who wing swipes him but he recovers and casts Gravity but Nightmare Moon casts her barrier and shoots her black magic shots that home on them but Ky flies over Nightmare Moon and her barrier is shattered again allowing Ky to attack with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots her magic blast.

"Insolent foals! You WILL know me as your Princess! Be destroyed!" Nightmare Moon yelled as she shoots her black magic blasts but Ky casts Aero on him and Twilight and then casts Thunder on Nightmare Moon.

"We're not giving up!" Twilight said.

"Not until we restore peace to this land!" Ky said.

"Then you shall DIE in peace!" Nightmare Moon replied as she unleashes her ethereal twister around the two again.

Ky casts Gravity on Nightmare Moon who disappears as the ethereal twister attempts to damage Ky and Twilight but Ky find Nightmare Moon and then casts Gravity again but Nightmare Moon casts her barrier again and then unleashes her lightning strikes but Twilight casts her barrier on Ky and then shoots her magic concussive blasts at Nightmare Moon who disappears and then fires her black magic concussive blasts but Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks with his Keyblade followed by his spin slash while Twilight pony kicks followed by shooting two magic bolts but Nightmare Moon lifts Twilight with her magic and attempts to attack with her black magic but Ky delivers a drill attack with his Keyblade to strike Nightmare Moon and saves Twilight but Nightmare Moon transforms herself into her ethereal disc and charges at Ky and Twilight who dodge the ethereal disc charge but the ethereal disc keeps dodging until Nightmare Moon reverts back to herself and then shoots her black magic bolts at the them but Ky deflects them with his Keyblade and they go back at her but Nightmare Moon disappears and reappears in the air and unleashes more lightning blasts but Ky flies to Nightmare Moon and attacks with his Keyblade followed by another aerial drill attack while Twilight shoots three magic concussive blasts but Nightmare Moon casts her barrier and then shoots her black homing magic shots but Ky flies over Nightmare Moon and the homing black magic shots destroy the barrier and then Ky attacks with his Keyblade again followed by an aerial slam and sends her to the ground but Nightmare Moon recovers and unleashes her ethereal twister but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots her magic blasts and the two deliver their final attack on Nightmare Moon but Nightmare Moon unleashes her dark magic blasts but Twilight teleports herself and Ky out of the way and they are now on the pedestal.

"We have to have just ONE spark!" Twilight said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

"Oh, no you pests don't!" Bowser Jr. said as he shoots a Bullet Bill at the two and knocks them back while Nightmare Moon warps herself back to the pedestal.

Just then the five stoned balls start to glow.

"What?!" Bowser Jr. asked.

"No...NO!" Nightmare Moon said but the glow of the five stoned balls cease making Twilight gasp.

"But...where's the sixth Element?!" Twilight asked.

Nightmare Moon laughs evilly while stomping on the ground and shatters all of the stoned balls into pieces.

"You little foals! You believe you can defeat ME?! Now you'll NEVER see your Princess or your sun! The NIGHT shall last FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon said as she laughs evilly again.

"Just face it, losers! This world is done!" Bowser Jr. said as he laughs.

"No..." Ky said.

Just then they start to hear voices.

"KY!" Elena's voice called.

"They gotta be in there!" Tails said.

"Don't worry, guys! We're here!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Don't worry, we'll be there!" Applejack said.

Upon hearing the voices Twilight's eyes start to have the two white stars in them and she gasps upon realization.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" Twilight asked.

"Heh. Guess what, Nightmare Moon, you're WRONG! The spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right HERE!" Ky said showing Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash and the Ky's friends have arrived as well.

"What?!" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of...HONESTY!" Twilight said as some pieces float around Applejack. "Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of...KINDNESS!" Twilight said as some pieces float around Fluttershy. "Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of...LAUGHTER!" Twilight said as some pieces float around Pinkie Pie. "Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a thoughtful gift, represents the spirit of...GENEROSITY!" Twilight said as some pieces float around Rarity. "Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire, represents the spirit of...LOYALTY!" Twilight said as some pieces float around Rainbow Dash.

"That's it! The spirits of the five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us!" Bentley said.

"But you still don't have the sixth Element!" Bowser Jr. said.

"The spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon said.

"Oh, but it did...a DIFFERENT kind of spark! Right, Twilight?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I felt it at the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside ME when I realized that all of you...Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash...all of you are my FRIENDS!" Twilight said and just then there is a bright light and a new stoned ball appears in the air.

"What?!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You see, when those Elements are ignited by the SPARK, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth Element: The Element of MAGIC!" Twilight said as another bright light appears and now amulets have been created for the five ponies while a tiara is created for Twilight and as the ponies, Ky, and his friends are covered in light a shaking occurs.

"No...no..." Nightmare Moon then sees a rainbow coming out of the light and it goes down at Nightmare Moon. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nightmare Moon shouted as the rainbow covers her.

While the rainbow covers Nightmare Moon and is in a tornado fashion the group are still covered in light until later on another Light Crystal piece appears.

"Another Light Crystal piece! MINE!" Bowser Jr. said as he hurries to the Light Crystal piece but the light of the Elements pushes Bowser Jr. away. "What?! NO! I NEED it!" Bowser Jr. yelled but the light was too strong and it successfully pushes Bowser Jr. away and out of the tower. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser Jr. said as he is pushed into the sky and a star is left behind as he leaves.

The group are still covered in light until later on it vanishes and the group are now unconscious for a while until they start to regain consciousness.

"Awwwwww, my head..." T.J. said.

"Wow...that was intense." Murray said.

"Is everypony okay?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Tails said.

"Look!" Elena said pointing at another Light Crystal piece.

"We found one and Jr. isn't even here." Ky said and takes it.

"That's the first one we got though." Kiyo said.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Rarity said.

"Oh, Rarity, it's lovely." Fluttershy said.

"I know! I'll never part with it again!" Rarity said looking at her newly grown tail.

"No, your necklace. It looks like your cutie mark." Fluttershy said.

Rarity looks at her new amulet and it has a violet diamond symbol that looks like her diamond cutie mark.

"Ooh. So does yours." Rarity said looking at Fluttershy's new amulet that has a pink butterfly symbol that looks like her butterfly cutie mark.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Pinkie Pie said showing the group her new amulet with a cyan balloon that looks like her balloon cutie mark.

"Aw, yeah!" Rainbow Dash said looking at her new amulet that has a red lightning bolt symbol that looks like her lightning bolt cutie mark.

"Wow." Applejack said looking at her new amulet that has an orange apple symbol that looks like her apple cutie mark.

"Huh. Those look amazing." Sly said.

"Look at you, Twilight!" Zatch said pointing at Twilight's new tiara that has a magenta star that looks like Twilight's star cutie mark.

"Huh. I thought Twilight was spreading a lot of nonsense, but you ponies do in fact represent the Elements of Friendship." Elena said.

"Indeed they do." A voice said and the group turn to see a bright light revealing a white female alicorn with a flowing blue, green, cyan, and pink mane, flowing blue, green, cyan, and pink tail, wearing a gold amulet with a purple diamond, a gold crown, and has a sun on her flank.

Upon seeing the female white alicorn the five ponies bow while Ky and his friends look at her in awe and amazement while Twilight smiles.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said running to Celestia and hugs her.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student. I knew you could do it." Celestia said.

"But...you told me this was just an old pony tale." Twilight said.

"I told you that you needed to make friends. Nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew that it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. And it seems that the young Keybearer has helped you with that." Celestia said looking at Ky.

"You...know about me?" Ky asked.

"Of course, Keyblade master Ky. I knew that not only Twilight would need to defeat Nightmare Moon, but another Keybearer would." Celestia said.

"Another...do you know someone who is known as...?" Ky was cut off by Celestia.

"The Keyblade Paragon of Light. Yes, I do. He's a wonderful friend of mine who tried to help Nightmare Moon and attempted to change her back. He even told me that one day, a new young Keyblade master would arrive to Equestria and restore peace to it. I thank you, Ky, for helping Twilight Sparkle understand about friendship." Celestia said.

"It was nothing, Princess." Ky said.

"Now, if only another will as well." Celestia then sees another alicorn that's pale black, has a light blue man, light blue tail, and has a crescent moon on her flank on the ground where Nightmare Moon was. "Princess Luna. It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. It is time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule this kingdom together, little sister." Celestia said.

"SISTER?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia asked.

"I'm so sorry! I have missed you, big sister!" Luna said crying and hugging Celestia.

"I have missed you too." Celestia said and also hugs Luna.

"Wow...even if someone's heart is corrupted by darkness, there is always hope for that person. Right, Nex?" Ky asked to himself.

_Flashback:_

_"This world is nothing but a hellhole. Have you even noticed the crap I've had to deal with other people giving me? Have you noticed the way they treat me? Every time they look at me, they look either disgusted, angry, or frightened. What do I do when they treat me like that? I have to put up with it and not do anything. Guess what, Ky, I'm done with that crap now." Nex said._

_"You...promised you wouldn't change! We all did!" Ky said._

_"I lied. That, and I'm just adapting to what my heart really wants." Nex replied smirking._

_Flashback End._

_"Nex, I WILL save you and we'll also reunite with Pax and Griff. I swear." _Ky said in his mind.

"Ky? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked snapping Ky out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." Ky said.

"Are you sure? You're...crying." Elena said.

"It's just...I'm happy that these two get to reunite with each other." Ky said.

"We all are!" Pinkie Pie said.

Just then Twilight's tiara and the five ponies' amulets start to glow and they unleash a rainbow beam at the wall of the room and another Keyhole has been revealed.

"That's another Keyhole!" Tails said.

"Ky..." Max stops talking.

"Yeah." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to seal the Keyhole and Equestria is now saved from the darkness.

"Thank you, Keybearer. You have sealed the Keyhole and saved all of Equestria." Celestia said.

"No problem, Princess." Ky said.

"Oh! You know what this calls for? A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie said.

Everyone is now back at Ponyville and all the ponies are cheering for Ky, Twilight, and everyone else for their victory and even Celestia and Luna have arrive and the ponies cheer for Luna but during the party Celestia sees Twilight looking down.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Celestia asked.

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Twilight looking at Ky, his friends, and the five ponies.

"Spike, take a letter." Celestia said and Spike takes out paper and a quill. "I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must now report to me her findings from her new home, Ponyville." Celestia declared and the ponies cheer.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia! I promise, I'll study harder than ever before!" Twilight said.

Meanwhile in the dark room Bowser. Jr returns to meet with the Horned King who is now sitting on his throne.

"That brat Ky has that Light Crystal piece! I was THIS close to take it!" Bowser Jr. said.

**"Fear not, Bowser Jr. He has not collected all of them. We shall take it from him soon enough. He still has not won yet." **The Horned King said.

"Ky is still an annoyance. Somebody needs to end him already." Sasuke said.

"I agree. He must be dealt with!" Azula said.

**"Patience. You will destroy him soon." **The Horned King said.

Back Ponyville Ky tells Twilight and the ponies that they must leave.

"So now you have to leave, Ky?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. The Black Xetis and the Heartless are still attacking others. I have to save them from the darkness." Ky answered.

"Aw. That's too bad." Fluttershy said.

"Well, if you must leave, we understand." Rarity said.

"Ya guys are gonna come back, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course." Elena answered.

"That's good to hear. Y'all are welcome here anytime, ya hear?" Applejack said.

"I can't wait to see you guys again soon." Fluttershy said.

"When you guys get back, I'm gonna throw you guys a Welcome Back to Ponyville Party!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I do look forward to meeting you all again." Rarity said.

"When you get back, Ky, let's have another race." Rainbow Dash said.

"Sounds good. It's was great meeting you, Twilight." Ky said.

"You too, Ky. And thanks for helping me realize how important friendship is." Twilight said.

"We will all look forward to your return, Keybearer. Please, save all worlds from the darkness." Celestia said.

"We will." Ky said.

"Take care, everypony!" Elena said.

"Bye!" Max said.

"See you again sometime!" Tails said.

"We will not forget you." Blaze said.

"See you around." Shadow said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"See ya!" Kiyo said.

"Can't wait to see you again!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Next time, everypony!" T.J. said.

"You keep learning friendship, Twilight." Sly said.

"We'll meet again after the darkness is taken care of." Bentley said.

"I'm excited to meet you all again!" Murray said.

The group leave Ponyville and they arrive back at the plain area.

"C'mon. Another world awaits us." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to create another light portal.

"We're ready." Elena said and everyone nods.

"Let's get going." Max said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray enter the light portal and they leave Equestria.

* * *

**Chapter end. I hope you all enjoyed this. This story is actually getting epic by the chapters I keep writing. I hope you enjoy the chapters so far. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends arrive at a new world, but it's covered in darkness, but they meet two new friends and help them face what's causing the darkness. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Take care, stay true, goodbye for now. Don't forget to leave reviews. I'm out now!**


	26. Chapter 25: Heroes United

Chapter 25: Heroes United

In the dark room Zervik is talking to Shimo, Tensia, Homina, and Grim Reaper about a new mission the three want to be on and Nex is with the five.

"Shimo, are you certain you and your sisters can handle your mission and kill Ky this time?" Zervik asked.

"Trust me, Lord Zervik. You have nothing to fear. The Sinister Sisters are likely to succeed this time." Shimo assured.

"Hmph. I wouldn't make promises I can't keep. Remember your failure at that ninja world?" Grim Reaper asked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you. You also failed to get rid of Ky yourself." Shimo replied.

"Grim Reaper, you will accompany the Sinister Sisters and help them destroy Ky." Zervik said.

"I'll make sure they won't fail this time." Grim Reaper said.

"Coming from the bonehead who failed to kill Ky with living trees." Tensia said.

"How was I supposed to know they would escape?" Grim Reaper asked.

"Just do your mission." Zervik said.

"Of course, my lord." Homina said.

"You can count on us." Tensia said.

"Sinister Sisters, let us away!" Shimo said as she disappears and the two follow her.

"Ta ta, Zervik. Ky won't be able to win this time." Grim Reaper said as he disappears.

"This is getting annoying...Ky keep sealing Keyholes, keeps defeating the Black Xetis and the Heartless, and keeps defeating the Horned King's allies. Why won't he just DIE?" Nex asked.

"Don't worry. If they fail to kill Ky, you will have the pleasure of doing so. Or better yet, I'll have someone else do it." Zervik said.

"Whatever. As long as Ky stays out of my way." Nex said as he leaves the dark room.

Nex goes through the hallway and then arrives at a different room and finds a dormant Pax lying on a bed.

"Look at you, Pax. You look even more pathetic. You were weak when you fought me and you lost your own heart to the Heartless. I dunno why the Horned King and Zervik even bothered to bring you here. You should've died along with Requiem City. Whatever. I'm sure they'll think of something for you." Nex said as he leaves the room.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray leave Equestria and return to the space area while reverting back to their original forms and they start looking for a new world.

"Looks like another world saved and we got our first Light Crystal piece." Max said.

"Yeah. Now, time to look for the next world to help." Ky said and he finds another world with some villages and castles at the top, plains, a forest, and a castle in the sky but the world is also covered in darkness. "Hey! That world has darkness around it!" Ky said.

"That would mean it's in trouble!" Zatch said.

"We gotta get there and save it now!" Elena said.

"That's gonna happen!" Ky said pointing his Keyblade and creates another light trail and another light portal is created. "Let's go!" Ky said and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal taking them to the next world.

Meanwhile in a castle tower the faerie woman from before is now overlooking at the sky that's purple but just then she sees what looks like a blue female cat like creature with two long antennas at the back of her head, long black hair, violet eyes, pink hands, and wearing a brown and tan robe running through a garden.

"STOP!" The faerie woman demanded but the blue female cat like creature keeps running. "NO ONE defies ME!" The faerie woman yelled as she throws a purple magic shot.

Just then there is thunder roaring and lightning appears on the purple sky and the female cat like creature stops at an edge of the garden but just then a flying unicorn arrives and the cat like creature hops on it and they fly away but as they keep flying something attacks the unicorn and makes the female cat like fall off the unicorn and falls down from the sky.

"How disappointing...first that wretched lupe, then the aisha, and now the acara?! How is this possible?! How can they resist my power?!" The faerie woman asked.

Just then someone appears and the faerie woman turns to see the Horned King.

"What are you doing here?" The faerie woman asked.

**"I see you have taken Faerie Land from Queen Fyora, but you have not located the Light Crystal piece." **The Horned King said.

"It will be discovered along with the Keyhole to this world." The faerie woman said. "I'm having my Minions helping the Black Xetis and the Heartless discover them. I even had some Black Xetis take over lands as I have unleashed my dark clouds." She added.

**"Excellent. Do not fail me!" **The Horned King warned.

"How can you doubt me? Am I not called the Darkest Faerie? I have the power of darkness under my commanded. I will not fall as The Sorceress, Dark Raven, and even our attempted comrades have." The Darkest Faerie said.

**"For YOUR sake, I hope you are correct." **The Horned King replied.

"Do not fear, Horned King. The Light Crystal piece, the Dark Gem piece, and the Keyhole will be ours." The Darkest Faerie said.

Meanwhile on a small beach area a yellow male wolf like creature with yellow eyes, wearing silver armor with a small shield shape that has red and blue crosses and a small crown like symbol in the middle, brown gloves, brown boots, and carrying a sword and shield on his back is drifting through the water with a log until he reaches the sandy land and sighs but as he starts to get on land he hears a scream and it's the female cat like creature from before falling from the sky and landing on the sandy land of the beach and so the wolf like creature gets on land and runs up to the cat like creature.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The wolf creature asked reaching the female cat like creature.

"No...not really..." The female cat like creature answered.

"You still look like you're in one piece to me. Where did you fall from?" The male wolf like creature asked.

"Faerie Land." The female cat like creature answered.

"Faerie Land?!" The male wolf like creature asked shocked.

Just then the sky starts to turn purple.

"Oh, no! They've followed me!" The female cat like creature said.

"What followed you?" The male wolf creature asked and just then two dragon like creatures fly from the sky.

Just then Phantom Black Xetis appear from the sky and Shadow Heartless also appear from the ground shocking the two.

"Oh, no! I've never seen them before!" The female cat like creature said.

"Neither have I!" The male wolf like creature said.

Meanwhile the light portal appears in a crossroad area and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray fly out of the light portal and it disappears and the group start looking around the crossroads and while looking around Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, and T.J. look at themselves and have changed appearances again.

Ky is now what looks like a tan furred wolf like creature with blue eyes, still having his dark brown hair with his bang, and still wearing his blue shirt, opened white hooded and black short sleeved jacket, dark green shorts, and his gold and crystal key necklace.

Elena is now what looks like a blue cat like creature with two antennas straight up on her head, still having her long light blue hair, and still wearing her violet sleeveless top, orange skirt, and her ruby amulet.

Kiyo is now what looks like a black and brown dog like creature, still having his black and brown hair, and still wearing his white shirt and blue pants.

Zatch is now what looks a small yellow fox like creature with downed ears, still having his lightning blond hair, and still wearing his blue cloak with the white bow and yellow jewel.

T.J. also looks like a tiny fox creature except he's brown and still has his brown hair, and still wearing his white shirt, green jacket, blue pants, and his red cap backwards.

"Looks like we've changed appearances again." Ky said.

"And neither of you guys changed." T.J. said to Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, Sly, Bentley, and Murray.

"That's probably because of the magic of that portal and it never affected them." Elena said.

"That's possible." Tails said.

As they still look at their new appearances Ky sees the sky and it's purple.

"The sky...it's like it's...plunged into darkness..." Ky said.

"That must be it. This is the world that's covered in darkness." Blaze said.

"Tails, you know what this world is?" Zatch asked.

"We're in a world called Neopia. It's a realm where creatures called Neopets live in peace, but now this world is covered in darkness. This must be the work of the Black Xetis and the Heartless!" Tails said.

"C'mon. We gotta find the Black Xetis and the Heartless and take care of them." Ky said.

"What about the purple sky?" T.J. asked.

"We should at least figure out how to get rid of it." Sly said.

"We'll find a way to take care of that too." Ky answered.

The group start to make their way through the crossroad to find any Black Xetis and Heartless but as they keep moving through the crossroad and arrive at a different area and while still exploring they see two figures fighting some monsters.

"Those aren't what I think they are..." Max said.

"Black Xetis and Heartless?" Kiyo asked.

"Let's take 'em!" Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

As the male wolf like creature and the female cat like creature fight against the Black Xetis and the Heartless along with the dragon like creatures Ky gets in front of the two.

"We'll handle this!" Ky said ready to fight.

The Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams at Ky who retaliates with Thunder at the Phantoms and then uses Strike Raid on them and then slashes at the Shadows with his Keyblade but the Shadows sink into the ground while the Phantoms disappear but Elena uses her magic to lift the Phantoms and then throws her magic bombs while Max bashes the Shadows with his shield but the Shadows attack with their claws but Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick but the Phantoms attack with their chains but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips but Soldier Heartless appear while Zombie Black Xetis appear and attack but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a double flame kick while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Soldier Heartless spin kick while the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Tails tail swipes and then throws bombs while Bentley throws sleep darts allowing Sly to attack with his cane followed by a cane push but the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but T.J. slashes with his knife while Murray delivers three punches defeating the Black Xetis and the Heartless but the dragon like creatures attack.

"Watch out!" The female cat like creature said as she shoots magic bolts from her wand and strikes the flying dragon creatures destroying them.

Just then a giant dragon like creature attacks the female cat like creature with its fists.

"No! Look out!" The male wolf like creature said as he attacks the brutish dragon creature with his sword and after a few slashes the brute dragon creature is vanquished.

Just then Solder Heartless, Zombie Black Xetis, Air Soldier Heartless, and Vampirebat Black Xetis appear to attack.

"Hope you two are ready." Ky said.

"We are. Just lead the fight." The wolf like creature said.

The Soldier Heartless attack with their claws followed by spin kicking while the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Ky slashes at the Soldiers and the Zombies with his Keyblade followed by Sonic Blade but the Vampirebat Black Xetis dive attack at Ky and then unleash sonic waves but Tails fly kicks at them and then shoots five shots from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone but the Air Soldiers air kick but Elena casts Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Soldiers leap attack but Sly attacks with his cane while Murray delivers two punches but Zombies throw their arms but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Lucky double kicks but the Vampirebats unleash sonic waves but Blaze uses Fire Drill and then throws flame waves while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Air Soldiers air dive but Tails uses Fly Kick and then throws a bomb while Bentley throws an electric dart while Storm uses Skullbash but the Soldiers spin kick while Zombies spin attack with their arms but The wolf creature slashes with his sword while the cat like creature shoots more magic bolts but the Black Xetis and the Heartless continue to fight back but Ky uses Sonic Blade and then delivers his final blow on the Black Xetis and the Heartless defeating them.

After the group defeated the Black Xetis and the Heartless everything in the beach is clear and no more appeared.

"Are you all okay?" Ky asked.

"I'm fine now. Thanks." The wolf creature answered.

"So am I." The cat like creature said.

"That's good." Ky said.

"Who are you all exactly?" The cat like creature asked.

"My name is Ky." Ky introduced.

"Elena." Elena introduced.

"Max." Max introduced.

"I'm Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo Takamine and this is Zatch." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Zatch Bell! Nice to meetcha!" Zatch said.

"T.J. Detweiler." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"Murray." Murray introduced.

"And these are Storm and Lucky." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Tor. Sir Tor, I guess. I'm a knight." Tor introduced.

"And I am Roberta." Roberta introduced. "Thank you all for helping me with that fight. You all are quite skilled." Roberta said.

"Thanks. You're pretty amazing with your own magic." Elena said.

"Thank you. That was actually the first time I have to..." Roberta cuts herself off as she sees an amulet around Tor's neck. "You have the other amulet!" Roberta said.

"The other amulet?" Tor asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ky asked.

"The aisha who gave me this told me to find its twin. She said it's important." Roberta explained showing the group her amulet.

"Well, a beggar gave me this and he told me to never take it off." Tor said.

"Wait. Now I'm confused. What are you talking about?" Murray asked.

"Do you have any idea why the sky is like this?" Tails asked.

"Yes. You see, Faerie Land is in big trouble. There's this twisted faerie..." Roberta begins explaining.

"Wait. The darkest one you've ever seen?" Tor asked.

"You've seen her too?" Roberta asked.

"Yeah and she's taken Meridell as well." Tor said.

"A darkest faerie?" Blaze asked.

"Yes and she needs to be stopped." Roberta said.

"Well, if she's a threat, any chance we can help you two?" Ky asked.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Ky." Roberta said.

"So where do we start?" T.J. asked.

"Well, my uncle is the King of Brightvale. He's very wise. If there's any help we can get, it's there." Roberta said.

"Okay. Sounds good to us." Ky said.

"As long as this darkest faerie or the Black Xetis or the Heartless hasn't gotten there first, let's go there." Max said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Tor, and Roberta start to leave the beach and make their way to Brightvale.

"So which way is to Brightvale?" Shadow asked.

"Since I'm from Brightvale, we need to follow the road to the right and we'll see the city." Roberta said.

"Okay. Lead the way, Roberta." Tails said.

The group follow Roberta through the road to the right and they make their way back to the crossroad but Heartless appear and attack but the group defeat them and Tor helps by slashing with his sword while Roberta casts her spells to defeat the Heartless and the group continue on through the road until they see some banners that have a shield like shape that's white and green and with a yellow start like symbol on the middle.

"We're getting close to Brightvale. Let's hurry." Roberta said.

The group continue to follow the banners and as they keep following the banners the purple skies are starting to get clear and they assume that the dark clouds are not around Brightvale yet and so they continue to move through the outskirts until they stop at a castle wall and there are two dragon like creatures who act as guards.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" One of the guards demanded pointing his spear at the group.

"It's just me." Roberta said.

"Ah, Lady Roberta. Welcome back. We didn't recognize you because you didn't arrive in your carriage. Please enter. Your new friends are also welcome." The other dragon guard said and the group go through the castle walls to enter Brightvale.

Meanwhile the Darkest Faerie watches Ky and his friends going with Tor and Roberta to Brightvale.

"That wretched Key child is in this world now! I cannot allow him to find the Light Crystal piece and seal the Keyhole here! They must be dealt with!" The Darkest Faerie said as she summons a grey dog like creature wearing a brown hooded robe.

"Ah, a new customer. How may I be of service?" The dog like creature asked.

"Rumor has it that you are best at what you do. I need your services." The Darkest Faerie said.

"My prices are quite high." The dog like creature said.

The Darkest Faerie then summons lots of gold.

"Ah, yes. Your offer is generous. I shall take care of your problem immediately." The dog like creature said as he vanishes in dark smoke.

Meanwhile the group are now at a city.

"This is it. Brightvale." Roberta said.

"Cool. Where's your uncle?" Ky asked.

"The castle is just up ahead. Let's hurry." Roberta said.

The group start finding the castle in the city and while searching they find a huge castle and and assume that it's the Brightvale castle and enter it and while exploring around the castle they see a yellow lizard like creature wearing fancy green clothing.

"Lady Roberta! You have returned!" The lizard like creature said.

"Yes. Please inform Uncle Hagan of my arrival." Roberta said.

"Of course." The lizard creature said as he opens the doors revealing a green dragon like creature with a yellow mustache and beard, wearing green royal clothing, brown gloves, and a crown sitting on a throne. "My most esteemed lord and master. King of Brightvale! May I present your niece and premiered diplomat; the most gracious Lady Roberta!" The lizard like creature informed.

"He knows who I am." Roberta said as the group enter the throne room.

"Roberta! I have not seen the carriage arrive! What news in Faerie Land? Good news I trust?" King Hagan asked.

"Faerie Land has fallen, Uncle! Overwhelmed by the same forces that have overwhelmed Meridell." Roberta answered.

"But that's impossible! Queen Fyora was our only hope. We must get Seradar on this right away!" King Hagan said.

"He has fallen as well, Uncle..." Roberta said.

"The clouds change Neopets, Sire. It drives them mad. Your sorcerer is now one of them." Tor said.

"So that's how the purple clouds are...they can even corrupt the hearts of others like the darkness." Ky said and the others nod.

"Then there is no hope. My adviser tells me that the clouds will be upon us in less than three days. The clouds have already reached Bogshot and Market Town." King Hagan said.

"There is hope, Uncle. These amulets Tor and I wear offer protection against the clouds and we are charged to keep them on us at all costs and Ky and his friends are somehow not influenced by their power. If we can just go into the clouds and find the source of their dark magic, we'll might just find a way to stop them." Roberta said.

"This is rather dangerous for a diplomat. Maybe someone else should..." King Hagan was cut off by Roberta.

"I never wanted to be a diplomat. I'm a sorceress now." Roberta said.

"To be fair, Your Majesty, we've seen her help us fight against the Black Xetis and the Heartless. She's really good with her spells." Elena said.

"I agree. She really is." Tor said.

"Then...I have little choice in the matter. So be it. You are all charged as Champions of Brightvale! You are to find the source of this evil and put an end to it!" King Hagan said.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Ky said.

"I have another task for you." King Hagan said.

"Yes, sir?" Tor asked.

"Take good care of Roberta." King Hagan said and the group nod.

After the group talk to King Hagan they leave the throne room.

"So what's first?" T.J. asked.

"Well, first things first, we need to do some research to see if this has happened." Roberta said.

"But where can we find information on purple clouds?" Max asked.

"Tor, you have books in Meridell, right?" Roberta asked.

"King Skarl does have a library, but he just uses it to impress princesses." Tor said.

"Well, Brightvale is very prideful with its studies." Roberta said.

"Do you think this library will have good information?" Elena asked.

"The library particularly has almost every book ever book written. There has to be something there. Come on." Roberta said.

The group make their way to the library and they look around to find any books to help them with their research.

"So what books can tell us about those dark clouds?" Zatch asked.

"The books on the upper shelves hold many tales of forgotten lore. They should be a good place to start our research." Roberta said.

"But they're out of reach..." Tor said.

"That won't be a problem." Tails said as he uses his two tails to fly to the upper shelves and takes the big books and flies back down.

"Nice work, Tails. Now, which one should start with?" Ky asked.

"Let's start with this book first." Roberta said pointing at the first book that says 'The Darkest Faerie'.

"Sounds good to me." Elena said as she opens the book. "'With the power to conjure nightmares, the Dark One tried to seize the city, but was repulsed. She returned, having greater powers and destroyed the city she helped found...Altador.'" Elena read the first book.

"Altador? If I recall from my history lessons, Altador was a legendary city that disappeared a thousand years ago." Roberta said.

"That makes that faerie REALLY old." T.J. said.

"We should find out more about this Darkest Faerie." Kiyo said.

"Maybe this book'll help us." Tails said pointing at the second book that says 'The Destruction of Altador'. "' Too late to save the legendary city of Altador, Fyora attacked the Darkest Faerie. In the end, it took the powerful magic of Fyora's Rod to stop the Dark One's advance.'" Tails read the second book.

"So it was Queen Fyroa who defeated the Darkest Faerie all those years ago." Roberta said.

"This book says that Fyroa's powers alone could not defeat the Darkest Faerie. It was the help of an artifact called 'Fyora's Rod' that was able to stop her." Tails said.

"If we find Fyora's Rod, then we can stop the Darkest Faerie!" Ky said.

"But the question is where is it?" Murray asked.

"I think this other book should be able to tell us that." Kiyo said looking at the third book that says 'The Kings of Meridell'.

"What does it say, Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"'Saddened by the King's great loss and touched by his noble sacrifice, Fyora presented him with the greatest gift she could offer; her Rod. The King gratefully took it and understood how powerful a legacy had been placed in his hands. It was then placed in the place of honor within the Great Treasure Vault.'" Kiyo read the fourth book.

"So Queen Fyroa gave her Rod to an ancient king of Meridell for his noble deeds." Roberta said.

"That should mean the Rod has to be in Meridell somewhere." Tor said.

"The book said the Rod was placed into the Great Treasure Vault." Kiyo said.

"But where is the Great Treasure Vault?" Sly asked.

"This book should be able to answer your question, Sly." Bentley said looking at the fifth book that says 'Meridell Castle: A History'. "'After the Great Sinking followed by the Great Burning and after the Great Splashing, there was a great wailing from the people of the fourth castle as they realized the Great Treasure Vault had been buried for all time. The Kings of Meridell wept for a very long time.'" Bentley read the last book.

"That's it! The Great Treasure Vault is buried deep under the castle of Meridell!" Roberta said.

"Now I get it. To stop the Darkest Faerie, we need Fyora's Rod, which is located in the Great Treasure Vault that's buried in the castle of Meridell." Ky said.

"We just need to get to the castle dungeons and get the Rod!" Tor said.

"The Darkest Faerie won't know what hit her!" Max said.

"Then let's get to Meridell!" Elena said.

"We should hurry there too." Shadow said.

The group leave the library and then leave Brightvale castle and they return to the outskirts of Brightvale.

"So do we need to go back through where we came in order to get to Meridell?" Zatch asked.

"That's right. The Brightvale Bridge is just down this road from where we met near the beach." Roberta said.

"So it's the only way to get to Meridell. Let's get going." Ky said.

The group start to move through the outskirts but just then Ky starts to feel uneasy.

"Ky, what's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Something's not right..." Ky said.

"Children?" A voice asked and the group look around to see who said it.

"Show yourself!" Ky demanded taking out his Keyblade.

"She sends me out to kill children?" The voice asked and just then the dog creature from before appears.

"Huh? Who're you supposed to be?" T.J. asked.

"Some call me the Gelert Assassin. I've been sent to kill you." The Gelert Assassin said.

"Yeah? We'll see about that." Ky said.

"Oooh. Such bold words. I'll promise you one thing, I'll try to make your deaths painless." The Gelert Assassin said taking out his sword.

"I'd like to see you try." Ky said getting ready to fight.

"So you're my first victim? Very well. Let us have some fun." The Gelert Assassin said.

"Ky..." Elena runs to Ky but just then a barrier blocks her path.

"Not so fast. You'll have to wait your turn to die." The Gelert Assassin said.

"Like Ky's gonna die by your hand! Ky, give that assassin a taste of your Keyblade!" Murray said.

"Yeah! Show 'im no fear, man!" T.J. said.

"Shall we start?" Geleart Assassin asked.

"Your move." Ky said.

The Gelert Assassin throws knives at Ky who blocks them with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder but the Gelert Assassin disappears into the ground and then reappears behind Ky and tries to slash him with his sword but Ky blocks the attack with his Keyblade and then tries to slash with his Keyblade but Gelert Assassin disappears again and then reappears and throws knives again but Ky deflects them with his Keyblade to make them go right back at the assassin but Gelert Assassin dodges the knives and then slashes with his sword but Ky counters and attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash but Gelert Assassin disappears again and then reappears and attempts to slash with his sword but Ky moves out of the way and then casts Fire but Gelert Assassin dodges the fireball and slash charges at Ky but Ky uses Slide Dash and then uses Edge Slash but Gelert Assassin disappears again and then throws knives again but Ky blocks them and uses Strike Raid but Gelert Assassin slashes with his sword again but Ky counters and attacks with his Keyblade but Gelert Assassin blocks the attack with his sword and the two are now clashed and are struggling against each other.

"Ky!" Elena said.

"We gotta help him!" Max said.

"But the barrier is in our way!" Shadow said.

"Hmm. You're almost hard to kill, even for a child. I'm almost impressed." Gelert Assassin said.

"Like I'm a pushover!" Ky replied.

"Who goes there?!" One of the guards demanded and Ky turns to see the Brightvale guards.

"That's one of Lady Roberta's friend! He's being attacked!" The other Brightvale guard said and they charge at Gelert Assassin.

"Hmm. It seems that fate and larger numbers have granted you a reprieve. That doesn't matter to me. I'll return in a more convenient time." Gelert Assassin said as he sheaths his sword and teleports away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ky demanded but the assassin is completely gone.

"Ky!" Elena said running to him.

"You okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. No trouble." Ky answered and the guards run to the group.

"The ruffian has disappeared. You'd best be on guard." One of the guards warned.

"We will. Thanks." Ky said.

"We should make our way to Meridell now." Blaze said.

"Yes. We must hurry." Roberta said.

"Then let's make haste." Ky said and the group start to make their way through the outskirts of Braightvale.

* * *

**This is gonna be a chapter end right here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now, there are gonna be a few parters for this world. For those of you who know about this, you'll know what I'm talking about. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends attempt to get to Meridell, but they encounter a problem at a swamp and by the time they actually get to Meridell. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, stay true, and goodbye for now.**


	27. Chapter 26: Bogshot and Werelupe Woods

Chapter 26: Bogshot and Werelupe Woods

The group continue through the outskirts and then make their way through the crossroad but Black Xetis and Minions appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Gravity defeated the Black Xetis while Tor slashes with his sword while Roberta casts her spells and they defeated the Minions and the group continue to make their way to the Brightvale Bridge but upon arriving at the bridge they see the bridge completely broken.

"Crap...the bridge is out." Ky said.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Murray asked.

"Wait! I got it! When I was making my way back home from Meridell to get my sponsorship papers signed by my parents, I ran into a bridge repairman. He said he was from Bogshot." Tor said.

"That's it! Bogshot Swamp! That's in the crossroad we got through!" Roberta said.

"So do you think we can get to Bogshot and ask this bridge repairman to fix the bridge?" Sly asked.

"It could work. It's probably the only way." Elena said.

"Alright. Let's find this Bogshot." Blaze said.

The group make their way back to the crossroad and as they search for where Bogshot is they find a sign that says 'To Bogshot Swamp' and they follow that sign and it leads them to a plateau and while going the plateau the group arrive at a different area.

_(Bogshot Village)_

The group arrive at an area that looks almost foggy, there is some green water around the ground, and there are some tall and strange plants around.

"This place does look like a swamp." Max said.

"This is in fact Bogshot Swamp." Roberta said.

"Okay. Let's find that bridge repair guy. We'll have to search the village for him." Ky said.

The group start searching Bogshot Village but as they explore they see people coughing and feeling weak.

"Sheesh. Everybody around here is acting sick." T.J. said.

"Maybe somebody got a sickness and it's contagious?" Zatch suggested.

"Something's not right here..." Ky said and he also sees the villagers being purple and having purple eyes as well.

"Ky, what's wrong?" Max asked.

"Look at these villagers. Their eyes and bodies look strange..." Ky said.

"You're right, Ky." Roberta said and remembers something.

_Flashback:_

_In Faerie Land Roberta wakes up and looks at the window outside but notices the sky is purple._

_"What is this? Wait...could this be the dark clouds that have gathered over Meridell? What's it doing in Faerie Land?" Roberta asked._

_Roberta leaves her room and goes to the Room Seredar is staying at._

_"Seredar? What's going on? Are you all right?" Roberta asked._

_"It's all right, little one. Everything is fine now that the TRUE power has returned!" Seredar turns to Roberta and has purple eyes and looks insane. "Your lessons in dark magic can finally begin!" Seredar said laughing manically and Roberta gasps and runs out of the room._

_Flashback end._

"Those villagers must be under the influence of the dark clouds." Roberta said.

"You're right. King Hagan did say that the dark clouds have reached Bogshot. That means now Bogshot is plunged into darkness!" Tails said.

"But are clouds causing the villagers to become sick too?" Kiyo asked.

"Probably. We should ask that bridge repair man." Ky said.

The group continue to search the village until they find a sign that with a hammer symbol and it says 'Brendel and Sons Bridge Repair Service'.

"There it is." Shadow said.

"C'mon." Ky said entering the hut and the group follows him.

The group are inside the hut and they find a skeith who is also purple and has purple eyes.

"Uh oh. He's also influenced..." Max said.

"Still, we need his help." Ky said.

"You're right." Tor said. "Excuse me, sir. We need to..." Tor was cut off by the bridge builder.

"Don't bother asking, kid. I'm too sick to work. The world could be falling apart and I can't do anything." The bridge builder said.

"Everyone around here is sick. Do you know why?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe you can ask the Bogshot Apothecary, Fautt. He's trying hard to find a cure for whatever's making everyone sick. If you help him find that cure, then I could get to work fixing the bridge." The bridge builder said.

"Okay. Let's find this Fautt." Ky said.

The group leave the hut and look for Fautt and they find another hut with a sign that says 'Bogshot Apothecary' and so the group enter the hut where they find a lupe that looks purple as well and has purple eyes.

"Excuse me. Are you Fautt? We need your help." Elena said.

"Let me guess, MORE sick people? UGH! This is such a disaster! I don't know why you're here, but you must leave NOW! Every villager has the Squamata plague! I cannot muster enough healthy people to harvest the antidote." Fautt said.

"We can help you with that. We're not sick." Ky said and the others nod.

"I don't think that's a good idea...these swamps are TOO dangerous for those who are not born here." Fautt said.

"Dangerous or not, we can still help. We'll take ANY risk!" Ky said and the others nod.

"Well, if this works, then Bogshot will be in your debt. Very well. You all can help." Fautt said.

"So what cure do you need?" Tor asked.

"I need three types of Bogberries: White, red, and the rare black. With those Bogberries, I'll be able to create the cure." Fautt said.

"Then we'll find those Bogberries and give 'em to you." Elena said.

The group leave the hut.

"Where could those berries be?" T.J. asked.

"Well, he did say the swamps are dangerous so they have to be in the swamp. Let's find that swamp and get those Bogberries." Ky said and the group nod.

The group start to make their way through the village and head to the swamp until they arrive at the swamp.

_(Bogshot Swamp)_

The group explore the swamp but Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena casts Thunder while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Tor slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots her magic and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and keep moving through the swamp.

The group continue through the swamp to start looking for the Bogberries and as they keep exploring the swamp they jump from some lily pads and are on some green water and on the green water Ky finds what look like white berries.

"Hey. That has to be one of the Bogberries." Ky said taking them.

"There's only a handful. They should work with that cure." Bentley said.

Just then the group see what looks like a black scaly body with purple marks on it swimming through dark green water.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"I have no clue, but we should continue on." Ky said.

The group keep moving through the swamp to find two more Bogberries but as they arrive at some green water that has strange plants the Gelert Assassin appears on a rocky land.

"You again!" Tor said taking out his sword.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"The only thing about these Sludgies..." The Gelert Assassin stops talking as he throws knives at the plants unleashes onion like plants.

"Sludgies?" Kiyo asked and just then sludge like creatures appear from the green water.

"Eeeeew! Disgusting!" Elena said.

"They just can't enough Bagguss!" Gelert Assassin said as he disappears.

"Hey! Get back here, coward!" T.J. demanded.

"We have these things to worry about now." Ky said as the Sludgies attack but Ky slashes them with his Keyblade and then casts Fire destroying the Sludgies.

"We can't waste anymore time here. We have to hurry and those berries and find a way to defeat this dark cloud." Blaze said.

"She's right. C'mon." Ky said.

The group keep making their way through the swamp to find more berries and they stumble upon an area with ancient like pillars with snake heads on them and they explore around the area and as they continue through the swamp they find red berries.

"Those must be the red Bogberries." Elena said.

"They should be ripe enough for the cure to be made." Max said.

Just the group see what looks like a black and purple snake like head with crimson eyes in dark green water and it sinks into it.

"Huh?" Ky asked looking at something but nothing. "I have a feeling that something's watching us. We should hurry and find that last berry." Ky said and the others nod.

The group start finding the third and last berry which is the black berry and their search takes them to what looks like ruins and while exploring the ruins the group stumble upon some dark green water and assume that's deeper than the green water but they find pieces of wood floating on the dark green water so the group jump from wood to wood and the group arrive at green water surrounded by ruined platforms and at the center of the green water is more dark green water but there is a small island in the center and on the small island is a black berry.

"There it is! That must be the black Bogberries!" Roberta said.

"Good. Let's take it and..." Ky was cut off by a shaking.

Just then something rises behind the group and the group turn to see a black cobra like creature with purple marks on the body, crooked wings, crimson eyes, and fangs.

"Whoa! What the heck is that?!" T.J. asked.

"I think that's a giant snake!" Elena said.

"Worse. I think it's a Black Xeti!" Ky said and the giant Black Xeti cobra attacks the group by trying to bite at them.

"Watch out! It's gonna attack us!" Tails said.

"Let's take it out so we can get those black Bogberries." Tor said.

"Right. Watch it, guys!" Ky said and the cobra Black Xeti lunges at the group who dodge.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

Ky attacks the cobra Black Xeti known as Plague Serpent with his Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Tor slashes with his sword but Plague Serpent shoots poison balls from its mouth at the group but they dodge and Blaze throws fireballs but Plague Serpent slithers away from the fireballs and uses its poison breath but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Max uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Plague Serpent strikes with its tail but Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Bentley throws electric darts but Plague Serpent sinks into the dark green water and then rises up and tries to bite at the group but Sly attacks with his cane while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Murray punches while Roberta shoots her magic but Plague Serpent shoots poison beams but Ky climbs up some ruined pillars to reach the upper part and then attacks Plague Serpent with his Keyblade followed by Slide Dash but Plague Serpent attempts to bite at Ky who casts Thunder.

"We gotta watch his movements and be careful with this Black Xeti." Ky said.

"It can try to poison us. That's something to avoid." Tails said.

"Right. Just strike him without falling for any of its attacks." Roberta said.

Plague Serpent breathes poison at the group who dodge the poison breath and Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Tor slashes with his sword but Plague Serpent bites at the two but Elena and Roberta shoot their magic bolts at Plague Serpent but Plague Serpent tail whips at the two but Tails tail swipes while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Plague Serpent uses its hypnosis on T.J. but he dodges and allows Lucky to use Egg Roll while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Plague Serpent shoots poison shots and then bites but Bentley throws bombs while Shadow home attacks and multi punches but Plague Serpent goes into the dark green water again but Blaze climbs up a ruined pillar and waits for Plague Serpent to rise and when Plague Serpent rises to bite Blaze flame strikes with her claws followed by a flame kick while Sly swings his cane but Plague Serpent tries to unleash hypnotic beams but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Plague Serpent slithers around and then breathes poison again getting Max and Murray but Ky casts Cure on the two and the delivers a drill attack knocking Plague Serpent down allowing Elena to whack with her staff while Tor slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots a big magic bolt but Plague Serpent recovers and then shoots poison beams.

"Stupid Black Xeti." Ky said.

"We are doing a good job dodging his poison and his hypnosis, but he won't back down." Elena said.

"Yeah, but neither will we." Tor said.

"Let's finish this." Roberta said.

"Thought you'd never ask." Shadow said.

Plague Serpent tries to use its hypnosis to stun the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena whacks with her staff while Tor slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots her magic bolts but Plague Serpent bites at the group but Max bashes with his shield while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Storm unleashes electricity but Plague Serpent shoots poison shots but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Sly uses Cane Spin while Lucky uses Headbutt but Plague Serpent breathes poison but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Plague Serpent sinks into the dark green water again and rises out of the water but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Bentley throws a stun bomb allowing T.J. to throw knives but Plague Serpent lunges at the group but the group dodge and Murray flame punches but Plague Serpent tries to stun Murray with its hypnosis but Ky strikes with his Keyblade while Tor slashes with his sword but Plague Serpent lunges at the group but they dodge again and Plague Serpent sinks into the dark green water again.

Plague Serpent rises from the water and tries to bite at the group but Elena casts Fire while Max uses Cyclone while T.J. slashes with his knife but Plague Serpent shoots poison beams but Sly climbs up on another ruined pillar and delivers a cane slam while Blaze delivers a flame stomp but Plague Serpent shoots poison shots but Bentley throws stun darts allowing Tails to throw bombs while Storm electric punches but Plague Serpent tries to stun them with its hypnosis but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakergua while Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks while Murray punches but Plague Serpent lunges at the group again but Lucky Ground Pound while Tor slashes with his sword but Plague Serpent tail whips but Roberta shoots her magic bolts but Plague Serpent sinks into the dark green water and then breathes poison again but the group dodge the poison breath but Plague Serpent tries to bite but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash but Plague Serpent slithers away and tries to sink into the water again but Tor slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots a big magic bolt but Plague Serpent sinks into the water and then rises from the water but Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks with his Keyblade but Plague Serpent tries to bite again but Ky delivers a horizontal slash and decapitates Plague Serpent and it's body vanishes into dark mist.

"Ky, you did it!" Elena said.

"That's over with." Shadow said.

Just then the purple skies start to disappear and shows the skies now clear.

"Did you see that? The sky just cleared up after we defeated that Black Xeti!" Zatch said.

"It's like the clouds were..." Tor stops talking.

"Tied to that Black Xeti!" Blaze said.

"I got it! Other Black Xetis are keeping the clouds in place in this world!" Tails said.

"And if we defeat the Black Xetis, we can free the land!" Bentley said.

"That sounds like a very good plan." Ky said.

"Great! It's settled then!" Elena said.

"Before we go, should we take those black Bogberries first?" Sly asked.

"Right." Max said.

The group go to the small island and take the black Bogberrries.

"Okay. Now it's back to Bogshot Village." Ky said and the others nod.

The group make their way out of the swamp and return to the village where they see the villagers still sick but they are no longer under the dark cloud's influence and they return to Fautt's hut.

"Fautt, where back with the Bogberries." Ky said.

"Good. Thank you all. I fear the sickness had a hold on us all! Now I can brew what I need to help us all." Fautt said.

Fautt started working on the cure and gave it to all the villagers and they are now cured from the sickness.

"Well, looks like Bogshot is better." Ky said.

"Now that's over, we should be able to talk to the bridge builder and ask him to fix that Brightvale bridge." Max said.

"Yeah. Let's talk to him." Elena said.

The group return to the bridge builder's hut.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ky asked.

"Ah, it's you! I see you helped Bogshot with our sickness problem! Thank you!" The bridge builder said.

"It's nothing." Tor replied.

"Now, that's healthy again, I'll get to work on fixing that Brightvale bridge." The bridge builder said.

"Thank you." Ky said.

"No. Thank you all." The bridge builder replied as he leaves the hut.

The group leave the hut and they leave Boghsot Village and return to the crossroad.

"Now that we saved Bogshot and helped the village, we should get to Meridell now." Kiyo said.

"And the bridge should be fixed by now." T.J. said.

"Let's get over to Meridell." Ky said.

The group start to make their way through the crossroad to get to Brightvale bridge while fighting off Black Xetis, Heartless, and Minions and by the time they reach the bridge it's completely rebuilt by the bridge builder.

"There. It's good as new." The bridge builder said.

"Thank you so much." Ky said.

"It's my pleasure. Good luck, young travelers. I'd best get back to Bogshot." The bridge builder said as he leaves.

"C'mon. Let's get to Meridell." Ky said and the others nod and they cross the newly built bridge.

_(Meridell Plain)_

The group are now in what looks like a plain and they start heading to Meridell but Black Xetis, Heartless, and Minions appear and attack but the group defeat them and continue through the plain with Tor leading the way but as they keep going they see see something blocking their path and it's a giant purple cloud wall blocking the way to Meridell.

"You've got to be KIDDING!" Elena yelled.

"Was that there before?" Tails asked.

"No. It wasn't there when the dark clouds came and when I came back to Meridell." Tor answered.

"Now how're we supposed to get past THIS?" Zatch asked.

"You can't." A voice said and the group see the Gelert Assassin again.

"You!" Shadow said and the group prepare to fight.

"You can't get through Dark Faerie magic THIS powerful." Gelert Assassin said.

"Get lost!" Ky demanded as he tries to attack but Gelert Assassin disappears and then reappears behind Ky and grabs his hair.

"KY!" Elena cried.

"Hmm...you're a VERY interesting boy. Feisty even. I like that in the target." Gelert Assassin said.

"Lemme go!" Ky demanded.

"This is too much fun to stop now. I'll make you all a deal. I'll be on the other side of this dark cloud wall and watch this city be destroyed bit by bit. Once that's done, I'll come out and kill you all. How does that sound?" Gelert Assassin asked as he laughs evilly.

Ky then manages to break free and tries to slash at the assassin who disappears again.

"I REALLY hate that guy!" Ky said.

"So do I." Tor said.

"How do get through thing?" Sly asked.

"Well, we need to counteract dark magic with something...light." Roberta said.

"Hmm...my Keyblade could make this wall disappear." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to make the dark cloud wall disappear.

"It worked!" T.J. said.

"C'mon." Ky said but just then the dark cloud wall reappears and blocks the path.

"What?! It didn't work?!" Kiyo asked.

"Now what?" Murray asked.

"Perhaps we should need another faerie." Roberta suggested.

"Wait. Illusen the Earth Faerie is here! We can use her magic to help!" Tor said.

'That does sound like a good idea. Where do we find her?" Ky asked.

"We go to the Lightwater Forest, but the last time I saw her, she wasn't herself. She might be under that Darkest Faerie's control." Tor said.

"Then we'll save her." Blaze said.

"I think the way to do that is find her charm. The last time I talked to her, she said that her charm can protect her from the dark clouds." Tor said.

"Okay. Where is her charm?" Max asked.

"The Werelupe King took it from her and got away before I could stop him." Tor said.

"In that case, we'll have to find this Werelupe King and take the charm from him." Roberta said.

"We have to find out where he is." Shadow said.

The group start searching the plain for the Werelupe King but he's nowhere to be found and so the group have to return to the Brightvale crossroad to find out where the Werelupe King is and while searching the crossroad Ky finds a sign that says 'Werelupe Woods. Beware of Werelupes' and Ky assumes that's where the Werelupe King is and so he follows the sign and the group follow him into a dark cave and as they go through the cave they arrive at a very dark forest with dead trees, fog, and many werewolf like creatures roaming around.

_(Werelupe Woods)_

"I think this place is where this Werelupe King is at." Ky said.

"Let's start looking." Blaze said.

The group start searching Werelupe Woods for the Werelupe King but werelupes attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and defeats the werelupes and the group continue to search the Werelupe King and while searching the group find what looks like a house on a hill and so they go up the hill to the house and they enter the house and there they find what looks like a female green ixi wearing a witch outfit.

"What have we here? A group of travelers in these dark woods?" The female ixi asked.

"We're sorry for barging in here, but we're trying to find this Werelupe King." Ky said.

"Hmph. Suicidal and not too bright at that. You don't know how to get into his lair." The ixi witch said.

"Well, do you know a way in?" Elena asked.

"That giant skull won't allow anyone except the Werelupe King and his werelupes, but I do in fact know a way in." The ixi witch said.

"How do we get in?" Tor asked.

"Allow me to tell you all a story. Long ago, I asked to create a magic necklace to gain entrance to the Werelupe Burrows. After I forged it, my client used it to steal the Werelupe's treasures, but he got buried alive for that." The ixi witch explained.

"So you can make us these necklaces?" Zatch asked.

"I'm not going to waste my time creating another. You can use the old one. It's still potent." The ixi witch said.

"Where do we find it?" T.J. asked.

"Did you not listen? Her client was buried alive." Shadow said.

"Yes. It's sealed into one of the crypts in the graveyard. That charm is a necklace of Werelupe Fangs. Find it, and that giant skull will yawn open and let you in." The ixi witch said.

"Thanks." Ky said and the group leave the house.

The group start to find the graveyard of the woods.

"Where could this graveyard be at?" Murray said.

"We'll find it. We just gotta search the woods for it." Tails said.

"Even if it means dealing with werelupes." Elena said.

"Let's not waste time here. Let's get to hunting for the charm." Ky said and the group nod and start finding the graveyard.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. What did you think of this? Yeah, I know some things I put in is not that great, but hey, bear with me on what I'm doing. Also, I've decided that this story'll take place in the KH Saga. If you have suggestions on how to make this story better, tell me, but don't insult me. Anyway, Ky and his friends confront the Werelupe King and take Illusen's charm, but they are stopped once more by their enemies. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye for now.**


	28. Chapter 27: Werelupe King and Charm

**Hi, guys. Hope you're enjoying this story so far. Now, before I begin, I'd like you to go back to the Heroes United chapter before reading this one because I completely forgot to add something that chapter because sometimes, I'm a goddamn IDIOT! So yeah, other than that, please enjoy this chapter.**

**7: To answer your questions, the Lord of Darkness will not be revealed until very later in the story, I have no idea how many chapters yet, and the final boss battle will take place somewhere epic.**

* * *

Chapter 27: The Werelupe King and Illusen's Charm

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Tor, and Roberta continue to find the Werelupe graveyard and while exploring Ky finds a crooked gate up ahead and he assumes it will lead them to the graveyard and so he goes through the gate and the others follow him and the group are now in a place with many gravestones and it's in fact the graveyard of Werelupe Woods.

_(Werelupe Graveyard)_

The group start looking for the crypt the ixi witch mentioned but as the search they see someone and Ky knows who it is.

"Grim Reaper...! What're you doing here?" Ky asked.

"It's nice to see you too, Keyblade master Ky. I'm only here for purposes. The real question is what are YOU and your friends doing here? You're not here to vandalize this grave, are you?" Grim Reaper asked.

"That's not why we're here." Max said.

"Just move aside, bonehead." Elena said.

"Oh, I find that hard to swallow. It seems neither of you have any respect for the dead..." Grim Reaper said as he takes out his scythe and then cuts the ground opening it up and skeletons start to rise from the cut opened ground.

"This is not good..." T.J. said.

"It seems they don't like intruders in their grave either. I'll let them dish you out." Grim Reaper said and disappears.

"Come back here and fight!" Zatch yelled.

"Not now, Zatch. We gotta get rid of these first." Ky said.

The skeletons attack the group with their bones but Ky casts Thunder while Elena throws magic bombs while Max uses Shield Missile but the skeletons throw their bones but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the skeletons attack with their bones but Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the skeletons keep attacking with their bones but Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. slashes with his knife but the skeletons throw their bones but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches but the skeletons spin strike with their bones but Tor slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots magic bolts and the group defeat the skeletons.

"So much for these boneheads." Sly said.

"Let's look for that charm so we can enter the werelupes' lair." Roberta said.

"We'll after find crypt after crypt." Ky said.

The group start going through the graveyard and arrive at a crypt to search but as they search the first crypt they don't see anything yet and so they leave the first crypt and continue searching the graveyard and they find another crypt and assume that the charm is in it but they don't see the charm but skeletons appear and attack the group who fight them off and defeat them and they keep searching the charm but no luck and so they leave the second crypt and search the graveyard for another crypt and they find a third crypt and enter it in hopes of finding the charm there.

_(Crypt of the Fallen)_

The group are now in the third crypt and start searching for the charm but as they start searching Ky steps on a blue pad on the ground and it causes a door to open.

"Hmm. This should lead us to somewhere interesting." Ky said.

The group arrive at a room with two doors with different marks on them and they see two pads with different marks on the ground.

"Like the room we entered, I think those pads are connected to the doors." Ky said.

"Maybe. We have to figure out how open them at the same time..." Tails said.

"That should help us with that." Elena said pointing at a stoned pillar in the middle of the ground.

"Will that work?" Tor asked.

"Let's find out." Bentley said.

Ky walks to the stoned pillar and starts pushing it to the pad with the yellow mark on it and as Ky places the stoned pillar on the pad the door with the yellow mark opens.

"Now, let's see what we got." Ky said.

The group enter the next room and they find another pad with the same yellow mark.

"I think I know this...Ky, there's another stoned pillar here. See if you can push it to that pad." Elena said.

"Okay." Ky said.

Ky starts pushing the other stoned pillar to the other pad with the same yellow mark and the stoned pillar is now placed on the pad.

"Now what?" Murray asked.

"Not sure. Let's check." Max said.

The group leave the room and return to the big room and as Ky removes the stoned pillar from the yellow marked pad but the door remains opened.

"Now I think I get it." Ky said.

"There should be another pad." Blaze said.

"Ky pushes the stoned pillar to another pad which has a red mark and as the stoned pillar is placed a door with a red mark opens.

"C'mon. We should check out the next room." Ky said.

The group enter the next room and go through an already opened door and arrive at a different room and while exploring the room Storm finds a staircase and goes down and the others follow him and they are in the lower floor and they find another pad but has a blue mark and Ky finds another stoned pillar and places it on the stoned blue pillar.

"Now something should open." Ky said.

The group leave the room and return to the bigger room and they find another opened door and enter the next room and while looking around they find another big room and enter it but as they enter to look around the door closes behind them.

"What the...?" Ky stops talking as he turns to see a Black Xeti that looks like a giant scorpion.

"Another Back Xeti." Shadow said.

"And look! It has that Werelupe Fang Necklace we're looking for!" Kiyo said pointing at a fanged necklace.

"Let's take it out and take that charm!" Ky said with his Keyblade in hand and everyone else prepares to fight the scorpion Black Xeti.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

The Black Xeti known as Nightcrawler attacks with its stinger but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Elena shoots magic bolts while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Nightcrawler pinches with its claws but Tor slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots her magic but Nightcrawler climbs up the wall of the room and is now on the ceiling and starts dropping a black laser from its stinger but Max uses Shield Boomerang to knock Nightcrawler back to the ground allowing T.J. to multi slash with his knife while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick but Nightcrawler recovers and attacks with its stinger but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by Fire Tornado while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Nightcrawler climbs up the wall again while firing its black laser from its stinger but Storm uses Quick Attack followed by his tail whip while Bentley throws electric darts and they knock Nightcrawler back down allowing Lucky to use Ground Pound while Sly attacks with his cane while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Nightcrawler pinches with its claws but Ky counters with his Keyblade and uses Edge Slash.

Nightcrawler then slams its stinger and creates a black shock wave but the group dodge the shock wave attack and Elena casts Fire while Roberta shoots more magic but Nightcrawler fires its black laser from its stinger but Tails counters with his own laser and strikes it allowing Sly to use Cane Spin while Max uses Cyclone but Nightcralwer climbs on the walls again and returns to the ceiling and drill attacks at the group who dodge and Tor slashes with his sword while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Nightcrawler sting with its stinger and then slams its stinger to the ground and creates another shock wave but Storm uses Skullbash while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Bentley wheelchair spins but Nightcrawler pinches with its claws but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Nightcralwer crawls away and then reaches the wall again to climb on it but Ky uses Strike Raid to get it down and then Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash.

Nightcrawler attacks Ky with its stinger but Elena casts Cure on Ky and then then shoots her magic concussive blasts while Tor spin slashes with his sword but Nightcrawler pinches with its claws but Max bashes with his shield while Sly attacks with his cane but Nightcrawler climbs onto the ceiling and shoots its black laser from its stinger but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker to take Nightcrawler back down allowing Murray to punch while Shadow multi punches followed by roundhouse kicks while Lucky double kicks but Nightcrawler slams its stinger to the ground again and creates another shock wave but Tails and Bentley throw bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Nightcrawler pinches with its claws but Roberta shoots her magic while Storm unleashes electricity while T.J. slashes with his knife but Nightcrawler stings with its stinger and then climbs on the ceiling and shoots its black lasers again but Ky casts Thunder to make Nightcrawler go down again and then Ky starts attacking with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash but Nightcrawler pinches with its claws followed by slamming its stinger but Ky delivers his horizontal slash with his Keyblade and then delivers a final stab at Nightcrawler's head killing it and it disappears into dark mist.

"Done with that Black Xeti." T.J. said and they see the Werelupe Fanged Necklace on the ground and Ky picks it up.

"Finally. We have what we came for. Now, let's get to the Werelupe Burrows." Ky said.

"We'll have to find it first." Blaze said.

"Don't worry. We'll find it." Roberta said.

"We should get outta here first." Max said.

The group start leave the crypt and they return outside in the graveyard and they start to leave the graveyard and return to Werelupe Woods and start looking for the Werelupe Burrows.

"Did that swamp witch say the burrows are in a giant skull?" Sly asked.

"Yeah. If we find the skull, we'll find the burrows." Ky said.

The group continue to find the skull that will lead to the Werelupe Burrows while fighting off werelupes in their way and the search continues until they go up a hillside and from below Ky finds a skull down the hill and so the group climb down the hill and they face the skull.

"This must it." Ky said as he takes out the werelupe Fanged Necklace and shows it to the skull and it starts to open.

"It worked!" Elena said.

"Okay. Now to take back Illusen's charm from the Werelupe King." Tor said.

"That place will be crawling with werelupes. We'll have to watch ourselves." Tails said.

_(Werelupe Lair)_

The group then enter the skull and into the burrows the group start exploring the entrance of the burrows and as they go through they see an area full of werelupes.

"There are werelupes everywhere..." Zatch said.

"I don't like these odds." Max said.

"Illusen's charm has to be here somewhere." Tor aid.

"We'll have to be sneaky about this." Roberta said.

"Now you're talking." Sly said.

"We could split up. We'd cover more ground that way." Bentley suggested.

"I can look up and you can look down." Roberta said.

"I don't I like the sound of that..." Murray said.

"I think it's the only and fastest way." Kiyo said.

"In that case, Elena, Tails, Blaze, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, and Bentley, you go with Roberta. Max, Shadow, Storm, T.J., Sly, Murray, and I will go with Tor." Ky said.

"Okay. If you say so." Elena said.

"And we'll meet back here in a few minutes." Blaze said.

"Pika!" Storm said in agreement.

"You guys be careful." Tor said.

"You too." Roberta said.

"Alright, let's move." Ky said and the group start to split with Elena, Tails, Blaze, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, Bentley, and Roberta going to the upper burrows while Ky, Max, Shadow, Storm, T.J., Sly, Murray, and Tor go down.

_(Werelupe Upper Lair)_

Elena, Tails, Blaze, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, Bentley, and Roberta start searching the upper part of the burrows while fighting off werelupes in their way and while still searching the upper burrows Lucky stops and looks at something behind a bony bars.

"Yoshi!" Lucky called.

"What's wrong, Lucky?" Elena asked.

The group look at what Lucky is looking at.

"What is that?" Zatch asked and it looks like a green leafy necklace.

"I think that's Illusen's charm!" Roberta said.

"We'll have to get behind this wall to get to it." Tails said.

"Let's try going around the wall." Blaze said.

"Sounds good. Let's hurry." Kiyo said.

Elena, Tails, Blaze, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, Bentley, and Roberta continue through the upper burrows to get around the wall to get to Illusen's charm but more werelupes get in the way but Elena and Roberta shoot their magic bolts while Tails and Bentley throw their bombs while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame kick while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll and they defeat the werelupes and continue to get to Illusen's charm and they manage to get around the wall and they manage to reach Illusen's charm and get in the platform that the charm is on.

"We got the charm!" Zatch said.

"Good. Now let's hurry and get out..." Bentley was cut off by a bony cage falling over.

"Uh oh!" Elena said and the bony cage traps them.

"Great..." Kiyo said.

"Yoshi..." Lucky said and the bony cage starts to go down.

"Not good...not good..." Tails said.

"KY!" Elena shouted.

"TOR!" Roberta shouted.

_(Werelupe Lower Lair)_

Meanwhile Ky, Max, Shadow, Storm, T.J., Sly, Murray, and Tor are now down in the middle burrows and start searching.

"Man I hate splitting up." T.J. said.

"I know, but it's the only way, T.J." Max said.

"Let's just hope that the others are okay." Tor said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I trust them. They handle themselves." Ky said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Yeah. Let's go." Shadow said.

Ky, Max, Shadow, Storm, T.J., Sly, Murray, and Tor start searching the middle burrows while going down but werelupes attack them but Ky and his friends defeat the werelupes and continue going deeper from the middle burrows and into the lower burrows and later on Ky and his team are now going into the lower burrows but are confronted by more werelupes but Ky and his team take them down and keep going through the lower burrows while still dealing with more werelupes and their trek through the lower burrows continue and they later on go more deeper and it's leading them to the lowest burrows.

_(Werelupe King's Lair)_

Ky, Max, Shadow, Storm, T.J., Sly, Murray, and Tor arrive at the lowest burrows and it's full of werelupes and so they prepare themselves for a fight.

"Too many werelupes..." T.J. said.

"It's like too many." Max said.

"We'll have to fight them off if we have to." Ky said.

"Well, well, well." A voice said and the group look up and see a big black furred werelupe with red eyes, wearing torn blue pants, and a bony crown sitting on what looks like a throne. "What have we here? Looks like some fresh meat! Anyone here know what we do with meat?" The big werelupe asked.

"Boil em!" One of the werelupes said.

"Skewer 'em!" Another werelupe said.

"Put 'em into an open fire!" Another werelupe said and they howl until the big werelupe stops them.

"You're the Werelupe King, aren't you?" Ky asked.

"Yes I am and you're with that morsel lupe from Illusen's Glade." The Werelupe King said pointing at Tor.

"Glad you remember." Tor said.

"KY!" A voice shouted.

"TOR!" Another voice shouted and Ky's team see the bony cage dropping into the lowest burrows and Elena, Tails, Blaze, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, Bentley, and Roberta are still trapped in the cage.

"Elena!" Ky said.

"Roberta!" Tor said.

"Oooooh! It looks like we're having FIFTEEN for dinner! Let's do a little TENDERIZING first!" The Werelupe King said taking out a big boomerang and howls.

"You can't eat what you can't kill." Sly said.

"We'll see about that!" The Werelupe King said as he and the other werelupes jump down to confront them.

"Tor, you and I will handle the King. Max, Shadow, Storm, T.J., Sly, Murray, you handle the werelupes." Ky said.

"Sounds good." Max said.

"Let's give 'em and good party they'll never forget." T.J. said.

"Right on!" Murray said and they attack the werelupes.

"Tor!" Ky said.

"Got it!" Tor said and the Werelupe King howls again and then attacks the two.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

The Werelupe King attacks Ky and Tor with his boomerang but Tor blocks the attack with his shield allowing Ky to attack with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash but the Werelupe King dodge rolls out of the way and then charges at the two while trying to impale them with his boomerang but Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks vertically with his Keyblade while Tor triple sword slashes but the Werelupe King jumps away from them and then throws his boomerang getting the two but Ky casts Cure and then casts Thunder while Tor triple sword slashes but the Werelupe King attacks the two with his boomerang three times but after his third strike Ky counters and horizontal slashes with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard but the Werelupe King dodge rolls and then throws his boomerang but Ky uses Strike Raid while Tor spin slashes with his sword but the Werelupe King keeps striking with his boomerang but Ky uses Spin Slash while Tor triple slashes with his sword making the Werelupe King stumble.

"Is that all you got?" Ky asked.

"Okay, time to get serious!" The Werelupe King said as he slams his boomerang to the ground and unleashes a fiery shock wave.

Ky and Tor dodge the fiery shock wave and Ky delivers a down slash with his Keyblade while Tor sword slams but the Werelupe King attacks with his boomerang but after his third strike Ky counters and then attacks with his Keyblade followed by Sonic Blade while Tor multi slashes with his sword but the Werelupe King jumps away and then slams his boomerang to the ground again and creates another fiery shock wave but the two jump over the fiery shock wave again and then Ky casts Thunder while Tor sword slams again but the Werelupe King throws his boomerang but Ky uses Strike Raid while Tor spin slashes but the Werelupe King charges at the two again while trying to impale with his boomerang but Ky uses Slide Dash and then vertically slashes with his Keyblade while Tor multi slashes with his sword but the Werelupe King retaliates with another boomerang strike but Ky blocks the attack with his Keyblade and then kicks the Werelupe King away but the Werelupe King creates another fiery shock wave but Ky casts Blizzard while Tor triples slashes with his sword but the Werelupe King jumps away and then throws his boomerang but Tor spin slashes with his sword but the Werelupe King slashes at Tor with his boomerang but Ky casts Cure on Tor and then attacks with his Keyblade and then uses Sonic Blade.

"You foolish morsels!" The Werelupe King yelled.

"You know, you're not a doing a good job trying to beat us." Tor said and the Werelupe King howls in anger and attacks the two in a frenzy.

"Uh, I think he's angry now." Ky said.

"Yep." Tor said.

The Werelupe King attacks Ky and Tor with his boomerang in a blind rage but Ky attacks with his Keyblade an then casts Blizzard but the Werelupe King starts slamming his boomerang and makes more fiery shock waves but Tor slams his sword but the Werelupe King strikes at Tor in a frenzy but Ky casts Cure on Tor and then attacks with his Keyblade horizontally and vertically but the Werelupe King throws his boomerang but Ky uses Strike Raid but the Werelupe King strikes at Ky with his boomerang but Ky counters and attacks with his Keyblade while Tor multi slashes with his sword but the Werelupe King keeps making fiery shock waves but Tor sword slams while Ky down slashes but the Werelupe King howls in rage again and starts striking in rage with his boomerang but Ky uses Sonic Blade but the Werelupe King throws his boomerang but Tor multi slashes wit his sword but the Werelupe King strikes with his boomerang in his frenzy and then creates fiery shock waves but Ky casts Blizzard and then uses Edge Slash while Tor triple slashes with his sword but the Werelupe King jumps away and then charges at the two with his boomerang but Ky counters and then horizontally slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash but the Werelupe King attacks Ky with his boomerang in a blind rage but Ky counters and vertically slashes with his Keyblade while Tor spin slashes but the Werelupe King howls in rage again and then creates more fiery shock waves and then strikes like a maniac but Tor counters with his sword strike while Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then uses Blitz and he delivers his final attack on the Werelupe King who stumbles back.

"You're finished." Ky said.

"Just give up." Tor said.

"NEVER! I shall kill you all!" The Werelupe King yelled and the werelupes cheer for their king who howls and attempts to attack but Ky delivers a stab on the Werelupe King's chest and he falls to the ground not moving.

The werelupes are shocked by Ky defeating the Werelupe King and they all back away in fear.

"Yeah! Ya better run! Unless ya wanna deal with Ky!" T.J. said.

"Would it kill you to shut up?" Shadow asked.

"Hang on, guys!" Ky said as he uses Strike Raid at the cage and it drops freeing Elena, Tails, Blaze, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, Bentley, and Roberta.

"Thanks." Elena said.

"Glad you're all okay." Max said.

"Look what we found!" Zatch said showing them Illusen's charm.

"That's Illusen's charm! Good work!" Tor said.

"Now let's get outta here before the werelupes get their courage back." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Tor, and Roberta start making their way out of the Werelupe Burrows and so far they're not dealing with any werelupes and the group later return to the upper burrows and and they make their way out of the burrows and as they reach the exit and return outside the skull starts to close.

"Okay. Now that we've got the charm back, let's find Illusen. Tor, you saw her before. Take us to where she is." Ky said.

"Got it. Her glade is at the Meridell Plains. We can get out of here and return there." Tor said.

The group start to leave Werelupe Woods and they found the exit and leave the dark forest and are back at the Brightvale crossroads and they start to make their way back to Meridell Plains and Tor leads them to where Illusen's Glade is.

The group have now arrive at what looks like a forest.

"This is it. Illusen's Glade." Tor said.

"And it's covered in darkness." Tails said.

"We'd better hurry and save Illusen if we wanna get through that dark cloud wall around Meridell." Ky said.

_(Illusen's Glade)_

The group start making their way through Illusen's Glade but Black Xetis, Heartless, and Minions appear and attack but the group defeat them all and keep going and Tor leads them to how to get to Illusen's treetops and hurry to where Tor is taking them.

Unknowing to them the Gelert Assassin is on a treetop waiting for the group and he sees them making their way to a lift and so he cuts the rope that connects the lift with his sword.

"Sorry, but this lift is out of service." Gelert Assassin said.

"You're really starting to annoy me. Get down here and fight!" Shadow said.

"Not really worth the time. You can't get up now. You have no way to awaken the faerie." Gelert Assassin said.

"So what don't you losers run off and go die somewhere." A voice said and the group see Shimo, Tensia, and Homina appearing.

"You three!" Ky said.

"Hello, Ky. Nice to see you again. You look cuter than your human form. Anyway, buzz off now." Shimo said but Ky throws his Keyblade at her.

"How 'bout you shut up and get outta our way!" Ky yelled but Shimo recovers.

"Is that how it's gonna be?" Shimo said as she shoots an ice beam at the group dodge and Ky casts Fire at her but Homina takes the fire spell.

"You know, if you really want to play these kind of games, you should just give up already." Homina said.

"You have no hope to stop the darkness and save this world." Tensia said.

"Just watch us, freaks!" Elena replied.

"Oh, good! It would have been just much fun if you gave up." Gelert Assassin said.

"Okay then. How about this? Even though we were sent to kill you this time, we'll let you play hero in this world for a little bit longer, but we're still coming after you." Shimo said.

"You couldn't beat us before! What makes you think you can now?" Max asked.

"Oh, don't worry. We won't kill you here...yet. Just keep playing hero in this world, and then we kill you. Have fun, Ky. This'll be your last." Homina said.

"Sinister Sisters, let us away!" Shimo said as she disappears and Tesnia and Homina follow her.

"I'll see you later then. I'll let you keep playing your game as well, but you will be killed later." Gelert Assassin said as he disappears.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Murray asked.

"Even if I try to fly us up there, I'd get tired later and I can't carry all of you." Tails said.

"Wait! That's it!" Tor said.

"What?" Roberta asked.

"My dad back at my farm is an inventor! He can probably help!" Tor said.

"You think he will?" Max asked.

"It's worth a try." Tor said.

"Okay. Which is way is your farm?" Blaze asked.

"Well, normally, it's be past Meridell, but because of that dark cloud blockade, that won't be possible." Tor said.

"Well, there has to be another way, right?" T.J. asked.

"Well, now the only to get to my farm is to get through Drackon Ridge. It's kind of dangerous there." Tor said.

"But it's now the only way to get to your farm." Kiyo said.

"He's right. It's all we've got now. Let's get through Drackon Ridge and get to your farm." Ky said.

"Okay. Let's go." Tor said and they start to leave Illusen's Glade.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. What did you think of this? I hope this was a good one. If you have suggestions, please review to me or PM me. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends save Tor's farm and then save Illusen and her glade. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. Take care, goodbye, and stay true, everyone! See ya!**


	29. Chapter 28: Save Tor's Farm and Illusen

Chapter 28: Save Tor's Farm and Illusen

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Tor, and Roberta leave Illusen's Glade and return to the Meridell Plains and Tor leads the group to where Drackon Ridge is in order to reach his farm and they arrive at a different path.

"This way will take us to Drackon Ridge. Like I said, it's dangerous because of drackons." Tor said.

"We'll be okay as long as we stick together." Ky said and everyone nods in agreement and follow the path.

_(Drakon Ridge)_

The group arrive at Drackon Ridge and start going through it but drackons attack the group who fight them off but just then Black Xetis, Heartless, and Minions appear to attack but the group also defeat them and continue on through Drackon Ridge while dealing with more drackons and more Black Xetis and Minions and later on the group have manage to reach the end of Drackon Ridge and are now in what looks like a rocky ridge area and they move through the rocky ridge with Tor leading the way until they have reached a grassy plain area.

_(Meridell Outskirts)_

"This is the Meridell Outskirts. My farm is not far from here." Tor said.

"But they won't let us through." Elena said pointing at Black Xetis and Heartless appearing.

"We know the drill." Zatch said.

"Let's get this over with." Shadow said.

The Black Xetis and the Heartless attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder while Elena casts Gravity while Tor triple slashes with his sword while Roberta casts triple magic spells but the Heartless attack back but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Black Xetis attack the two but Blaze sends out two fire waves while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Tails summons Magic Hand and it punches at the Black Xetis but the Heartless attack with their claws but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches but the Black Xetis continue to fight back but Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Black Xetis and the Heartless keep fighting back but Ky uses Sonic Blade and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless allowing them to continue.

The group go through Meridell Outskirts and they later arrive at a different road.

_(Farm Road)_

"This is the farm road. We're almost at at my farm." Tor said.

"There are also dark clouds hanging above. Something tells me that they have arrived at your farm too." Ky said.

"Maybe so, but we'll find a way to get rid of the dark clouds here. I just hope my family is safe." Tor said.

"We should hurry and see." Roberta said.

The group make their way through the farm road while fighting off Minions, Black Xetis, and Heartless and the group have later reached the end of the farm road and go through a gate leading them to Tor's farm.

_(Tor's Farm)_

"Here we are. Home sweet home if the clouds aren't here." Tor said.

Just then Shadow Heartless appear to attack.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky said as he destroys the Shadow Heartless with his Keyblade.

"C'mon. We have to find out where your father is." Kiyo said.

The group start exploring Tor's farm but as they keep looking they find a female lupe who is purple and is crying.

"Mum!" Tor said.

"This is terrible! So terrible! It's my fault! I didn't get rid of the weeds well enough! Now the vines have come back and have taken Lucy over to Shadowglen Woods!" Tor's mother said still crying.

"Oh, no! Lucy's taken! And at Shadowglen Woods again!" Tor said.

"Should we rescue her?" Murray asked.

"Of course! She's my sister. She even once went to Shadowglen by herself because I got to Meridell and she got herself captured." Tor said.

"Well now, she's captured again. Can you take us to Shadowglen?" Roberta asked.

"Yeah." Tor said.

The group leave the farm and go through the farm road and then return to Meridell Outskirts and Tor leads the group to another path and they find a cave and so they go through the cave and it leads the group to another dark forest just like Werelupe Woods.

_(Shadowglen Woods)_

"Wow. And I thought Werelupe Woods was dark enough and creepy enough..." Max said.

"So where do you think Lucy is being held?" T.J. asked.

"I found her at a cave at the top of the woods. If we find the cave, we'll save Lucy." Tor said.

"Okay. Lead the way, Tor." Ky said and Tor nods.

The group follow Tor through Shadowglen Woods while fighting off Black Xetis, Heartless, and Minions and they keep going through the dark woods while climbing up to reach the cave Tor is taking them to and later on the group find a zip line rope and it takes them to a different area of the woods and they see more Minions, Black Xetis, and Heartless but the group defeat them and they continue until Tor finds the cave entrance.

"There it is! Lucy must be in there!" Tor said.

"Let's hurry then." Ky said.

The group hurry their way into the cave but just then Shimo appears making them stop.

"You!" Elena said.

"Sorry, but you're just making this TOO easy." Shimo said.

"I thought you said you were gonna let us keep playing hero." Tails said.

"That doesn't mean I'm not gonna keep causing trouble for you." Shimo replied as she snaps her fingers and just then the ground starts to open and the group fall. "Don't worry. My friends'll keep you all company!" Shimo said laughing evilly.

After falling through the hole Shimo summoned the group are now in what looks like underground.

"Okay. I officially HATE Shimo!" Elena said.

"Now where are we?" Shadow asked.

"Probably underground. We need to get out of here." Bentley said.

"I don't think they'll let us do that..." Zatch said pointing at Zombie Black Xetis appearing.

"Let's take them down and get outta here." Sly said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said in agreement.

"Get ready!" Ky said.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack the group with their limbs but Tor triple slashes with his sword while Roberta spin attacks with her wand but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise from underground to attack but Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucky air multi kicks but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Sly uses Cane Spin while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley wheelchair spins but the Black Xetis rolls their heads at the group but Shadow multi punches and then multi spin kicks while Blaze double flame kicks while Tails tail swipes and then throws bombs but Zombie Black Xetis dig underground again and then rise up to attack but Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Fire while Ky uses Strike Raid but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but the group defeat the Zombie Black Xetis and start to leave underground.

The group make their way out of underground and they manage to head outside of Shadowglen Woods.

"So much for that." Kiyo said.

"Now how're we supposed to get to the cave?" T.J. asked and Roberta finds another cave.

"I think that cave can takes us to Lucy." Roberta said.

"Sounds good. Let's try that one." Tor said.

The group go to the other cave and enter it and as they went through the cave they are in a dark area where they see a small female lupe that's purple and is wrapped in black vines.

"Help! Someone help me!" The small girl lupe cried.

"That's Lucy!" Tor said.

Just then the group see a giant black plant like monster with crimson eyes and it roars.

"That's another Black Xeti, isn't it?" Max asked.

"You're correct!" A voice said and they see Shimo again. "Meet my darling little pet. It's dying to have you for dinner!" Shimo said.

"That'll happen!" Ky said.

"Sick them, my pet!" Shimo commanded as she disappears and the plant Black Xeti attacks.

"We'll save your sister after we deal with this Black Xeti, Tor." Elena said.

"Yeah." Tor said.

"It's coming!" Blaze said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

The Black Xeti known as Weed Killer sinks into the water and then summons black vines from the ground and they attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Elena whacks with her staff and then throws a magic bomb and they destroy the first black vine but another black vine attacks the two but Tor triple slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots her spells and destroy the second black vine but the third black vine attacks but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. slashes with his knife and destroy the third black vine and then Storm electric punches while Lucky uses Lick and destroy the fourth black vine but the fifth black vine attacks but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the sixth black vine attacks but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley wheelchair spins while Murray punches but the seventh black vine attacks but Tails tail swipes while Blaze attacks with her claws while Shadow multi punches destroy the seventh black vine and all the black vines are destroyed making Weed Killer rise from the water.

"Now we gotta find a way to strike it." Ky said and a big fruit falls from the ceiling and lands on the ground

Weed Killer then starts to attack the group who dodge and it gets the fruit instead and just then it's stunned.

"It's stunned!" Max said.

"Now we can strike!" Murray said.

While Weed Killer is stunned Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks with his Keyblade while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Thunder while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley throws electric darts while Murray triple punches while Tor slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots her spells and after a few strikes Weed Killer recovers and then shoots thorny fruits at the group dodge them until Ky casts Fire and then Weed Killer sinks into the water and summons more black vines.

The black vines attack the group but Ky and Elena destroy the first black vine but the black vines whip at the group and try to grab them but Tor slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots a giant magic bolt but a black vine rises under the two and tries to attack but Shadow home attacks and then multi punches and throws a Chaos Arrow while Tails and Bentley throw bombs destroy the other black vines but the other black vines attack them but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Sly attacks with his cane but more black vines whip at them but Max uses Shield Missile while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the black vines try to grab the group but T.J. slashes with his knife cutting them while Lucky uses Headbutt while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash but the black vines continue to whip the group but Elena casts Blizzard while Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then uses Sonic Blade destroy the black vines making another fruit drop and Weed Killer rises from the water.

Weed Killer then starts shooting fruit bombs but the group dodge the fruit bombs until Weed Killer charges at the group but dodge again making Weed Killer eat the giant fruit and is stunned again allowing Ky to use Strike Raid and then casts Thunder while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by Fire while Tor multi slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots multi spells while Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray picks up a fruit and throws it while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but after a few attacks Weed Killer recovers and tries to charge at the group again but Ky attacks with his Keyblade to knock it back but it sinks back into the water and more black vines appear from the ground and have thorns this time and attack.

The group fight against the black vines but the black vines attack with their thorns and try to trap the group but the group keep fighting the black vines and destroying them making another big fruit drop and Weed Killer returns to the surface and then shoots more fruit bombs but the group dodge and Ky uses Strike Raid making Weed Killer charge at Ky who dodges and it hits the fruit and it's stunned again and Tor multi slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots her spells while Tails and Bentley throw bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly attacks with his cane while Shadow spin dashes and the flip kicks while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm shoots electric shots while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Max uses Cyclone while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Thunder but Weed Killer recovers and charges at the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade but Weed Killer traps Ky with its black vines but Ky slashes at them and then uses Strike Raid and delivers his final attack on Weed Killer destroying it and is disappears in dark mist and the black mist that's still holding Lucy disappears and she falls to the ground.

"Lucy!" Tor said running to his sister.

"Tor, is that you? I'm scared! The vines came to get me! I tried to run, but they dragged me to this place!" Lucy said crying.

"It's okay. I'm here. Let's bring you home." Tor said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"This cave should get us out of here." Tor said.

The group leave through the cave and are back at Tor's farm and they see the purple clouds gone.

"Looks like the dark clouds are gone now." Ky said.

"Yeah. Now my family should be okay." Tor said.

The group head to Tor's home and they see his parents who are no longer purple with Lucy who also no longer purple next to them and so the group walk over to them.

"Son! We're so proud of what you've done." Tor's father said.

"We've heard about your bravery all the way from Cogham." Tor's mother said.

"I have something that can help you. It found it after it fell from the sky and I've done some tinkering. It turns out to be a fruit picker. I'm sure a hero like you and your new friends here could put some good uses for it." Tor's father said.

"Thanks, Dad." Tor said.

"Thank you all for helping Tor save our home." Tor's mother said.

"It's no big deal, ma'am." Ky said.

After Tor said his goodbyes to his family they leave the farm.

"You think that thing will help us with our problem in Illusen's Glade?" Max asked.

"It's worth a try." Tor said.

"Then let's head back to Illusen's Glade and see for ourselves." Blaze said.

The group start leave the farm road and return to Meridell Outskirts and then they return to Drackon Ridge and make their way back to Meridell Plains while fighting off drackons, Minions, Black Xetis, and Heartless in their way and later on the group manage to return to Meridell Plains but are attacked by Minions, Black Xetis, and Heartless but the group fight them off and make their way back to Illusen's Glade and then the group arrive back at Illusen's Glade and they head back to the destroyed lift spot.

"Okay. Let's see if this work." Ky said as he uses the fruit picker gadget, aims it at a small pole on a tree branch, and then fires a rope at the pole and it pulls him up to the tree branch and while on the tree branch Ky finds some rope and puts it down near the group. "Grab on!" Ky said.

Elena, Max, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Tor, and Roberta start climbing up the rope while Tails manages to carry Murray and flies to the others while Bentley uses a metal arm from his wheelchair and grabs onto the pole and goes up and the group are now on the treetop.

"Okay. Now let's find Illusen." Ky said.

"She's got to be in her room somewhere. Let's hurry." Tor said.

The group start to hurry to Illusen while fighting off Black Xetis, Heartless, and Minions in their way and they go from tree bridge after tree bridge and later on the group arrive at the next treetop and they see a faerie with green and orange hair, green leaf like wings, and wearing a leafy outfit lying on the treetop unconscious.

"There's Illusen!" Tor said.

"C'mon! Let's give her her charm and save her!" Elena said.

The group hurry to Illusen but just then someone appears in front of them and it's the Gelert Assassin again.

"You have gone far enough." Gelert Assassin said.

"Not you again!" Ky said.

"You're REALLY starting to annoy me now!" Shadow said.

"I've enjoyed the little games we've played, but that charm you have looks powerful in the right hands. I can't let the likes of YOU play with things like that." Gelert Assassin said taking out his sword. "Here's the deal I'll offer you; hand over that charm, and I'll let you live for today. Refuse, I finish the contract. You both die and this time, it won't be painless." Gelert Assassin said.

"That's not going to happen!" Tails said.

"How about this? We beat the crap outta you and you won't come back afterwards!" Elena said.

"You? Defeat ME? That will never happen!" Gelert Assassin said.

"Not unless we try!" Ky replied.

_(Boss Theme: Gelert Assassin's Boss Theme)_

Gelert Assassin slashes at the group with his sword but Ky blocks the attack with his Keyblade allowing Tor to triple slash with his sword while Roberta shoots her spells but Gelert Assassin backs away and then starts throwing knives at the group but Max blocks them with his shield allowing T.J. to throw his own knives while Bentley throws his electric darts while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster but Gelert Assassin disappears and then reappears and slashes at the group but Sly attacks with his cane while Blaze double flame kicks but Gelert Assassin retaliates with a triple sword slash but Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Murray delivers two punches but Gelert Assassin backs off again and then throws knives again but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Lucky uses Headbutt but Gelert Assassin disappears again and then throws knives again but Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Thunder but Gelert Assassin attempts to slash her but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash but Gelert Assassin disappears again and then reappears again and scoffs.

"You're truly beginning to irritate me!" Gelert Assassin said.

"Look who's talking!" Zatch said.

"YOU'RE getting our nerves." Max said.

"Time to get serious." Gelert Assassin said.

Gelert Assassin throws his knives again at the group who dodge but Tor multi slashes with his sword while Max uses Shield Missile but Gelert Assassin disappears and then unleashes what looks like a dark shock wave but the group jump over it and then Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Headbutt but Gelert Assassin triple slashes with his sword but T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Tails tail swipes and then uses his Magic Hand to punch the assassin but Gelert Assassin disappears again and creates another dark shock wave but Elena casts Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Roberta shoots a spell but Gelert Assassin throws his knives again but Bentley throws his bombs while Shadow throws his Chaos Spears but Gelert Assassin slashes with his sword again but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame flip kick while Murray flame punches but Gelert Assassin unleashes another dark shock wave but Ky delivers a Keyblade slam but Gelert Assassin slashes back with his sword but Ky counters and attacks horizontally with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash but Gelert Assassin disappears and attempts to slash at the group but Ky delivers a vertical slash with his Keyblade making the assassin stumble back and growls at Ky.

"Playtime is over! It's time I taught you a lesson!" Gelert Assassin said as he unleashes clones of himself.

The clones slash at the group with their swords but Max uses Cyclone while Tor spin slashes with his sword defeating some clones but the other clones attack but Ky casts Thunder at the clones and then attacks the real Gelert Assassin who counters with his sword and slashes but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Gelert Assassin throws knives at the group but Sly deflects the knives with his cane and uses Cane Push while Blaze delivers a flame claw spin but Gelert Assassin unleashes another dark shock wave but Murray uses a belly flop but Gelert Assassin triple slashes at him but Bentley wheelchair spins but Gelert Assassin creates more clones of himself but Storm unleashes a stream of electricity to destroy the clones and then uses Skullbash at the real assassin while Tails uses Fly Kick but Gelert Assassin disappears and then reappears and throws his knives but Shadow home attacks and multi punches while Lucky uses Headbutt but Gelert Assassin slashes again but Roberta attacks with her wand and then shoots her spells but Gelert Assassin creates another dark shock wave but Elena casts Aero allowing Ky to aerial slash with his Keyblade but Gelert Assassin heals himself but Ky uses Edge Slash but Gelert Assassin slashes again but Ky counters and delivers a horizontal slash at the assassin's chest making him grab it in pain.

"Argh...!" Gelert Assassin said.

"So, you were saying about a lesson?" Ky asked.

"When're you gonna teach us that lesson?" Elena asked.

"This ends NOW!" Gelert Assassin said.

"I agree. Let's finish this." Sly said.

"Agreed." Roberta said.

Geleart Assassin throws his knives again but Tor blocks them with his shield and then slashes with his sword but Gelert Assassin disappears and then reappears and starts dashing all over the arena while slashing at the group but Ky uses Sonic Blade to counter at the assassin but Gelert Assassin retaliates with another dark shock wave but Sly delivers a dive slam with his cane but Gelert Assassin creates more clones of himself and they start attacking the group but Roberta shoots spells while Tails throws bombs at the clones allowing Blaze to unleash two flame waves at the real assassin but Gelert Assassin charges with a stab but Murray punches at him but the assassin jumps back and then unleashes another dark shock wave but Storm uses Quick Attack and the delivers an electric punch but Gelert Assassin heals himself but Shadow multi spin kicks while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Gelert Assassin triple slashes with his sword but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. throws his knives but Gelert Assassin unleashes another dark shock wave but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Bentley throws electric darts but Gelert Assassin heals himself again and slashes but Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Fire but Gelert Assassin dashes all over the arena again but Ky uses Sonic Blade again to counter the assassin who retaliates with triple slashing with his sword but Ky counters and attacks with his Keyblde followed by Spin Slash but Gelert Assassin thriws his knives and then slashes with his sword but Ky counters and then attacks with his Keyblade and then delivers a Blitz attack and the group deliver their final attack on Gelert Assassin who breathes heavily and holding his wounded chest in pain.

"Had enough?" T.J. asked.

"Some assassin you are." Max said.

"I...rarely underestimate my prey...that will...not happen...again..." Gelert Assassin said.

"We'll see about that." Blaze said.

"Next time we meet, I will kill you." Gelert Assassin said as he disappears.

"That's over. Now let's hurry and save Illusen." Ky said.

The group head to Illusen who is still unconscious and Ky places her charm on her making her wake.

"What has...?" Illusen stops talking as she looks at her charm around her neck but then notices the dark clouds hanging above her glade and so Illusen uses her power to make the dark clouds disappear and the sky in Illusen's Glade is now clear and free. "Thank you for your assistance, brave ones." Illusen said.

"It was our honor to help you." Roberta said.

"Lady Illusen, we need your help." Tor said.

"A dark wall has surrounded Meridell and not even my Keyblade can banish it. It must be powerful faerie magic." Ky said.

"Yes. The power of the darkest kind...but I have something that will help you." Illusen said taking a green crystal globe and gives it to Ky.

"Will this help?" Tails asked.

"Yes. This faerie globe can pierce through such dark barriers. Take it and use it well on your quest." Illusen said.

"Thank you, Lady Illusen." Ky said.

"It is you I have to thank for, Keybearer. You and your friends must help these two stop the Darkest Faerie and free this world from darkness." Illusen said.

"Don't worry. I will." Ky said.

The group leave Illusen's treetop.

"Now this is peaceful." Tor said.

"Now that we have something to counter that dark wall, we can finally get to Meridell." Bentley said.

"Let's try it." Kiyo said.

The group leave Illusen's Glade and return to Meridell Plains and make their way to the city of Meridell and they see the dark wall.

"Okay, let's try this." Ky said as he uses Illusen's globe and the dark cloud wall disappears.

"It worked!" Murray said.

"Okay. Now to find a way into the castle dungeons." Elena said.

"Meridell is probably swarming with Minions, Black Xetis, and Heartless. We'll have to be sneaky around here." Roberta said.

"That I can help you with." Sly said.

_(Meridell Village)_

The group move through Meridell without being seen by Minions, Black Xetis, and Heartless and as they keep going through the village they run into a villager next to a building.

"Psst. You guys looking for something?" The villager asked.

"We're looking for a way into the dungeons under the castle." Ky answered.

"Really? No one has ever tried to break into the dungeon. Lucky for you, I know a way in." The villager said.

"How?" Elena asked.

"I have some...friends that can help you, but I'll need 1,000 neopoints for the information." The villager said.

"Okay then." Roberta said giving the villager 1,000 neopionts.

"Pleasure doing business with you. You'll want to go to the metal door in the alley and give them a secret know. They'll set you right." The villager said.

"Okay then. Thanks." Ky said.

The group go the alley and they knock on the metal door and it opens and they are now in a building where they see some thieves and two meercas.

"Well, well! What do we have here? You don't look like thieves I've ever seen before." One of the meercas said.

"For your information, Sly happens to be a thief." Bentley said.

"Yeah! So are we! You should welcome us like brothers!" Murray said.

"Is that so?" The other meerca thief asked.

"If that's the case, then what do you want?" The first meerca thief asked.

"We're looking for the entrance into the Meridell dungeons. There's an important item that we need." Sly answered and the meercas laugh.

"There's something at the bottom of the dungeons that we ALL want! Millions of neopoints. The entire wealth of the kingdom is in the vault at the bottom of the dungeon and we've been trying to break into the dungeon for years." The meerca thief explained.

"So you know where the entrance is. Tell us how to get in." Sly said.

"Whoa, buddy! You're asking for some confidential information there! We can't let EVERY treasure hunter know where the entrance to the dungeon is. This'll require some...'greasing on the wheels' if you know what I mean." The meerca thief said.

"What do you want?" Sly asked.

"Hmm...this request'll require something special. Ooooooh, I got it! This is perfect! The Traders Guild of Market Town holds a priceless treasure. Ir's too well guarded to be stolen and so we want it! If you bring the Market Town Treasure to us, we'll tell you whatever you want." The meerca thief said.

"Fine. I'll take care of that." Sly said.

"Good luck. You'll need it." The meerca thief said.

"So we need some treasure from Market Town?" Ky asked.

"That's what they want." Sly said.

"Does everyone in this world have stupid requests?" Shadow asked.

"Look, Sly, I know you're a thief and all, but there has to be a way to get that treasure." Tails said.

"We'll think of something. Let's head over to Market Town and come up with a plan." Bentley said.

"Okay. Let's get to Market Town." Ky said and the group start to leave Meridell.

* * *

**Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please let me know what you think. Don't forget to review. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends arrive at Market Town and save it and then they'll finally arrive at the Meridell dungeons to find Fyora's Rod. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Take care, everyone and stay awesome! See ya next time!**


	30. Chapter 29: Market Town and Dungeon

**What's up, everybody? Back from my short vacation and now here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 29: Market Town and Dungeon

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Tor, and Roberta leave Meridell and return to the plains while dealing with the Black Xetis, Heartless, and Minions and they return to the crossroads of Brightvale to find out where Market Town is and later on they find a sign that says 'Market Town' and so they follow that sign and make their way to Market Town and they arrive at a bridge but just then Black Xetis that look like dark armored knights appear and attack the group with their swords but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Elena casts Fire while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley wheelchair spins while Murray punches while Tor slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots her spells and they defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis.

"This has to be Market Town." Tor said.

"I'm sure it is." Roberta said.

"Just like the other lands we've been to, it's clouded by darkness." Ky said.

"Let's go in and see what we can do and find a way to get that treasure." Sly said and the group go through the door leading them to Market Town.

_(Market Town)_

The group are now in Market Town and they start finding the Trader's Guild but Ky finds a sign that says 'Trader's Guild Hall' next to a big building and so the group enter the building.

_(Trader's Guild Hall)_

The group are now in a big hall where they see four members of the Trader's Guild who are purple due to the dark clouds and the three members are angry at the fourth member which happens to be the leader.

"A plague! A pestilence! The customers have fled and the markets are collapsing!" One of the Trader's Guild members said.

"My junk bonds are nothing but junk! Those dreadful creatures have ruined Market Town!" Another Guild member said.

"Those awful dark clouds have even ruined the Bagguss' biggest crop!" The third Guild member said.

"Now, now, my fellow guildspeople! I understand your frustration..." The Guild leader said trying to calm the members.

"But those monsters have ruined EVERYTHING!" The first Guild member said.

"The taxes are putting us out of business!" The second Guild member said.

"Indeed! The taxes are truly terrible!" The third Guild member said.

"Perhaps someone can help us. I'd even give the Market Town Guild Treasure to the heroes who could get rid of these terrible dark clouds." The Guild leader said.

"Really? He'd do that?" Elena asked.

"Sounds like luck's on our side now." Sly said.

"But no one has ever even dared to go the old keep of the Black Knight to stop this madness! He's one because of those monsters around here!" The first Guild member said.

"Old keep of the Black Knight, huh?" Ky asked.

"If we find this keep, then we can rid this town of the dark clouds." Roberta said.

"Okay. Let's find this old keep." Tails said.

The group leave the Trader's Guild building and they start searching Market Town for the old keep but while searching there's purple fog around the town.

"Sheesh. Could those dark clouds even have fogs too?" T.J. asked.

"Quiet! I think someone's coming!" Shadow said and just then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear.

"Everyone ready yourselves!" Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis attack the group with their swords but Ky counters with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Elena throws magic bombs but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a powerful kick but Tor triple slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots her spells but the Dark Knight Black Xetis horizontal slash with their swords but Max uses Shield Missiles while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Dark Knight Black Xetis keep slashing with their swords but Tails tail swipes and then throws bombs while Sly attacks with his cane while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Bentley shoots electric darts but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver more powerful kicks but Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Dark Knight Black Xetis keep attacking but Ky and his friends defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis.

The group continue making their way through Market Town to find the old keep of the Black Knight while fighting off more Dark Knight Black Xetis and Heartless and later on they find a gate leading to the end of the town and to the outside that has a broken bridge and so the group get by the broken bridge and Ky looks up to see a black castle tower.

"That has to be the old keep." Ky said.

"You might be right, Ky." Blaze said.

"Let's find a way to get in there." Bentley said.

_(Black Knight's Keep)_

The group make their way to the gate that could lead to the tower but it's shut tight but then Ky finds something on the side of the gate and there is a pillar that has plants on it and so Ky gets an idea of using the plants to climb up and everyone else follows him and they manage to enter the yard of the keep but they see Dark Knight Black Xetis attacking the but the group defeat them and figure out how to get into the keep tower but they see a broken wall and Ky believes it can be used to get up and so the group climb up the broken wall and reach to the top of the wall and Ky finds a pole and sees a way to get across and so he uses his Keyblade to break the pole making it fall and the group get on the pole and start going across to the next part of the wall and climb up to the higher part of the wall and keep going until they climb to a watchtower of the wall but the floor breaks and makes the group fall and into the lowest keep but the group go through the inside while fighting off more Black Xetis, Heartless, and Minions and they find a ladder and start climbing up to the upper part of the inside and make their way out and to the different part of the wall and go through it until they climb their way up to part of the keep but more Black Xetis appear but the group defeat them and head inside into parts of the keep.

The group explore some of the inside and go upstairs leading them to another part of the keep outside and they believe they're higher up and make their way through the outside again while dealing with more Black Xetis and Heartless and then they find another into another part of the inside and go upstairs leading them to a different floor where Heartless appear and attack them but Ky defeats them and the group find more stairs and so they climb their way up to another floor and as they reach the next floor they find a huge double door.

"Where do you think this will lead us to?" Murray asked.

"Probably another Black Xeti waiting for us just like the other ones we've dealt with." Kiyo said.

"Let's find this source of this dark cloud and try to save Market Town. I'll bet there will another Black Xetis waiting for us." Ky said.

The group open the double door leading them to a different big room with two staircases and as they enter they look around for any Black Xetis with caution but just then a loud thunder roared and lightning flashes outside and the group look around to see who is there and they see Tensia and the group get into their fighting stances.

"What do you want, Tensia?" Ky asked.

"You're doing quite well and getting through this keep, but let's see if you can defeat my Black Xeti." Tensia said as thunder roars again.

"Where is it?" Zatch asked and thunder roars again.

"If it's hiding, then I guess it's shy to show itself." Elena said.

"Don't be so sure. Black Knight, I SUMMON you!" Tensia commanded and a Black Xeti with black armor with shoulder pads that have gold spikes on them, gold horns, crimson eyes, and carrying a gold sword.

"Just as we thought. Another Black Xeti responsible." Max said.

"Now then, Black Knight, would you like to play with your new friends? They've came all this way after all." Tensia said as she disappears.

"Guys, watch yourselves." Ky said and the group prepare to fight.

_(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

Black Knight charges at the group and slashes at them with its sword but the group dodge and try to attack it back but nothing was effecting it and so Black Knight slashes with its sword again.

"This Black Xeti seems invincible unlike the other Black Xetis." Blaze said.

"I doubt that. There has to be some sort of weakness." Ky said.

"You're right, Ky! I think what we need to do is to outsmart it!" Tails said.

"If we make it act stupid, its weakness is sure to be revealed." Elena said.

Black Knight slashes at the group again but the group making Black Knight a little frustrated and so it tries to slash the group again but the group dodge again and to the wall of one of the staircases making Black Knight angry and so it charges at the group with its sword in an attempt to slash at them but they move out of the way making Black Knight hit the wall of one of the staircases and is now stunned.

"What an idiot." T.J. said.

"Look! There's dark spots on its legs!" Roberta said pointing at purple spots on Black Knight's legs.

"Those look weak. Let's attack those." Shadow said.

While Black Knight is still stunned Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Elena whacks with her staff followed by Fire while Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow multi punches followed by a roundhouse kick while Storm electric punches while Kiyo has Zatck use Zaker while Lucky double kicks followed by Headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley wheelchair spins while Murray punches while Tor triple slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots her spells after a few attacks they destroyed the dark spots on Black Knight who recovers who roars in rage.

Black Knight attempts to slash at the group again but they dodge the sword slash making Black Knight more angry and swings its sword again but Ky blocks with his Keyblade and kicks Black Knight back making it more angry and so it jumps into the air and tries to down slash at Ky who dodges and makes it stab the ground instead and it's now stuck showing a dark spot on its back allowing Ky to use Strike Raid while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. throws knives while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm shoots electric shots while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Bentley throws electric darts while Blaze shoots fireballs while Sly uses Cane Push while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Murray picks up a rock nearby and throws it while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Tor multi slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots a big spell destroying the next dark spot and Black Knight manages to get its sword off the ground and then screams angrily.

The group outsmart Black Knight even more as it slashes at them a little faster and Black Knight is now enraged and keeps slashing at the group who dodge but Black Knight unleashes dark slash waves at the group who also dodge the slash waves and are now under a chandelier making Black Knight even more angry and so he tries to upper slash at the group but they move making Black Knight's sword hit the chandelier instead and is stuck showing more dark spots under each arm and so Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Blizzard while Max bashes with his shield while Tor triple slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots three spells while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Roll on one side while Tails and Bentley throw bombs while Sly uses Cane Jump while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Murray uppercuts while Shadow spin dashes and then delivers a huge punch while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga on the other side destroying both dark spots at the same time and Black Knight gets its sword off the chandelier and roars in rage again.

Black Knight slashes at the group in a blind and quick fury but the group dodge but Black Knight unleash dark slash waves but the group dodge those as well but Black Knight keeps attacking the group with its sword followed by another swing but the group continue to dodge but Black Knight throws the sword into the air, spins around himself, and then throws at the group with its mind but the group dodge the sword throw but Black Knight unleashes more dark sword waves but Black Knight gets tired after his raged attacks and the group see another dark spot on its neck and so Tor down slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots a big spell while Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Missile while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it punches while Bentley throws dart bombs while Sly uses Cane Jump while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow multi punches and then somersault kicks while Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Thunder while Ky uses Edge Slash delivering his final attack on the dark spot destroying it.

After Black Knight recovered from being tired it starts screaming while struggling to stay alive but it lets out a scream of rage and agony so loud that it's shaking the room and the group cover their ears from the screaming and Black Knight sees black mist around itself and knows what it means and screams in rage once more shattering the window of the room showing the dark clouds disappearing and showing clear sky and Black Knight notices more black mist around it and it disappears into the black mist while letting out one final scream of rage.

"There. Done." Ky said and Tensia appears.

"I should have known better than to pick a stupid Black Xeti! Whatever. You still haven't won. You still don't have the Light Crystal piece and you still haven't sealed the Keyhole to this world. Victory can still be ours." Tensia said.

"Shut up, Pigtails! We're going to win this fight!" Elena replied.

"Whatever. You keep having fun playing hero." Tensia said as she disappears.

"Now that's over, Market Town should be freed from the darkness." Kiyo said.

"I'll bet. Let's get out of here." Tor said.

The group leave the keep and make their way back to Market Town by going through the front old gate and Market Town is in fact free from the dark clouds like the other lands and everyone is going around town happy again and so the group hurry their way back to the Trader's Guild building and as they enter they see Guild members also free from the dark clouds and the leader sees the group and gestures them to come over to him.

"We all thank you for your bravery and for what you have done for Market Town." The Guild leader said.

"It was nothing." Ky said.

"Now how about that Guild Treasure you promised." Sly said.

"I was sort of hoping you'd forget that." The Guild leader said.

"We didn't." Shadow said.

"I wasn't really in my right mind when I made that arrangement." The Guild leader said.

"But you did and if you make an arrangement, you have to stick by it." Elena said.

"I suppose that's right. A deal is a deal...even if it is a crazy one." The Guild leader said giving the group the Guild Treasure. "Here. Use it well." The Guild leader said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

The group leave the Guild building and they leave Market Town.

"Now that we have what we came for, let's go talk to those thieves again." Tails said.

"And they will comply." Sly said.

"Yeah! Let's go back to Meridell." Zatch said.

The group make their way from the crossroads of Brightvale to the Meridell Plains and back to Meridell and they make their way back to the meerca thieves' hideout and Sly takes out the Guild treasure.

"Is that...?" The first meerca thief asked.

"Yes!" The second meerca thief said trying to take the treasure but Sly stops him.

"Not so fast. You need to fulfill you end of the deal first." Sly said.

"Or you won't see this treasure anymore." Elena said.

"Okay! Okay!" The second meerca thief said as he pushes a crate and shows a sewer hole. "Down there is the old sewer tunnels. The entrance to the dungeons is down there." The second meerca thief said.

"Thanks. Here." Sly said giving the treasure as the group go into the sewer hole.

_(Sewer Tunnels)_

The group are now in the sewer entrance.

"Okay. This should lead us to the dungeon and then to the vault." Tor said.

"Let's find that dungeon entrance." Ky said.

The group start to make their way through the sewer tunnels and so far they're not dealing with any Black Xetis or Heartless yet and they keep moving through the sewer until they reach a different area that has a stoned door.

"Wow. I think we found it." Max said.

"That looks like an entrance to the dungeons to me." Roberta said.

"Now we have to find a way to open it." Murray said.

"There's always a way." Tails said.

"Let's find what unlocks the door." Ky said.

Ky searches the room for something that will open the door and while exploring he find something behind the wall and breaks it showing some gears on the wall and Ky assumes that those might open the door so he searches the room for what will activate the gears and he finds three levers on the different wall and so Ky pulls down one lever and one gear starts to rotate and then Ky pulls down another making the second rotate and then Ky pulls down the third and final lever making the final gear rotate and all the gears rotating opens the door.

"You did it, Ky!" Elena said.

"Let's go." Ky said.

_(Ruined Hall)_

The group make their way into the entrance of the ruined room but just then skeletons start to come to life and attack the group who fight back and defeat the skeletons and move on through the ruined room and later on arrive at a creepy looking cave with cobwebs around and Ky finds what looks like a broken bridge and crosses it and everyone else follows him and they see something inside and they believe they should check out what it is but as they enter a door closes behind them and they turn to see the door completely shut.

"Oh, no!" Tails said.

"Great..." Shadow said.

"Hey! Open up!" T.J. yelled banging against the door.

"No good. We're trapped now." Ky said.

"We need to figure out how to get out." Roberta said.

"I agree. We need to hurry and find that vault." Bentley said.

"In that case, let's find a way out of here and find our way into the vault." Ky said and they start to explore the trapped dungeon.

_(Dungeon Maze)_

The group move through the dungeon but skeletons appear from underground and attack the group but they defeat the skeletons and continue their way through the dungeon find the entrance to the vault and then they find a room what a lever that has a green mark and so Ky pulls the lever down and they see a door with a green mark open and the group go through a hall with green marks while fighting off more skeletons and they arrive at another room with a lever with a red mark and after pulling the lever down a door with the red mark opens leading them to another hall with red marks until they enter another cell with another lever with a yellow mark and after it's pulled down a door with a yellow mark opens leading the group to another hall with yellow marks and they go through the hall but more skeletons attack but the group defeat the skeletons and they find another cell where they find another lever that has a blue mark and when it's lowered a door with the blue mark opens and the group follow the blue marks through another hallway until they arrive at a new room.

The group explore the different room while still fighting off skeletons and keep looking around until Ky finds a a lever with an orange mark and so he pulls the lever down and a door with an orange mark opens leading the group to a different room and while exploring Ky finds a tiny keyhole and so her places his Keyblade into the tiny keyhole.

"Something should happen." Ky said.

The group make their way through the dungeon and return to the entrance of the trapped dungeon and they see the door opened now.

"Now we can finally get out of here." Shadow said.

"Good. Let's go and find that vault." Ky said.

The group get out of the trapped dungeon and return to the ruined room and while they find the entrance to the vault the floor starts to break and the group fall to the lower part of the ruined room and they see a door.

"Could this door lead us to the vault?" Zatch asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sly said opening the door but it's not budging.

"How can we open this?" Murray asked and Roberta sees another tiny keyhole on the door.

"I think we're supposed to unlock it." Roberta said.

"Yeah. My Keyblade can." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to unlock the keyhole and then opens the door. "Now, let's see if we can find that vault and the Rod." Ky said and the group go through the door.

* * *

**And chapter end right here. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. There will be more. Hope this was fun to read. Next time, Ky and his friends finally arrive at the vault and finally find Fyora's Rod, save Meridell from the dark clouds, confront the Darkest Faerie, and stop her for good . I'll see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review and leave a favorite and a follow. Take care and goodbye for now.**


	31. Chapter 30: Stop the Darkest Faerie!

Chapter 30: Stop the Darkest Faerie!

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Tor, and Roberta enter a crypt and explore for a way into the vault but just then Phantom Black Xetis and Soldier Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder while Elena casts Earth but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Storm unleashes electricity while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Tails throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Soldier Heartless spin attack but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws dart bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear but Tor slashes with his sword but the Soldier Heartless leap attack but Roberta shoots her spells but the Black Xetis and the Heartless continue to fight back but Ky and his friends defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and they see a door opening and assuming the door will lead them to somewhere and so the group go through the door.

_(Treasure Vault)_

The group arrive at a different room and in the room are lots of coins, various items such as weapons, and treasure chests and the group assume that they are now in the vault.

"This must be it!" Ky said.

"Yeah! This has to be the vault. The entire fortune of the kingdom is here!" Tor said.

"If we're in the vault now, then hat would mean..." Tails stops talking as he notices a rod on a gold pedestal.

"That's it! Fyora's Rod! We have to get it!" Roberta said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky exclaimed pointing at something.

"What, Lucky?" Ky asked and he sees what looks like a light blue small fragment next to Fyora's Rod. "A Light Crystal piece!" Ky said.

"Our day is just getting luckier." Murray said.

"Let's take those." Blaze said.

The group go for Fyora's Rod and the Light Crystal piece but just then a dark smoke appears before them and it's Grim Reaper again.

"You again!" Elena said.

"I'm truly impressed that you have survived in this world, Ky. However, I cannot let you defeat the Darkest Faerie. This world must remain in darkness." Grim Reaper said.

"Not a chance! We're here to protect it from darkness! I'm not letting you consume it!" Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

"So be it, child. I have never expected such foolishness from you. Try to get past me and take the rod if you dare." Grim Reaper said as he takes out his scythe and attacks the group.

_(Boss Theme: The Deep End)_

Grim Reaper attacks the group with his scythe but Ky dash slashes followed by Thunder while Elena throws magic bombs while Tor triple slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots multi spells but Grim Reaper flip slashes with his scythe and then delivers a landing spin slash but T.J. slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Missile but Grim Reaper unleashes a lightning attack from his palm at Max who blocks it with his shield allowing Storm to unleash his own electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Grim Reaper was about to attack with his scythe but Lucky uses Egg Roll but Grim Reaper unleashes a green flame circle around Lucky but Ky casts Blizzard and Blaze attacks with her claws followed by her spin flame claw followed by a flame kick while Shadow multi punches followed by his roundhouse kick while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster but Grim Reaper summons a skull above Tails' head and starts cursing him with poison, confusion, and slowness but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws his electric darts while Murray flame punches but Grim Reaper disappears and then slashes with his scythe but Tor spin slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots a big spell while Elena casts Earth while Ky uses Edge Slash and then uses Spin Slash and delivers his final attack on Grim Reaper.

"Impossible! I cannot be beaten!" Grim Reaper said as he disappears.

"Wait? Seriously? That's it? I expected more from him..." T.J. said.

"Well, he's beaten so let's get the rod." Ky said but lightning strike hits Ky. "Storm, was that you?" Ky asked.

"Pika." Storm answered shaking his head no.

"Then who was it?" Zatch asked and they hear evil laughter.

"You actually fell for my trick? You are a fool after all. You cannot defeat me so easily." Grim Reaper said.

"There has to be a better way to stop him." Max said.

"But how can we do that? If we beat him, he'll come back." Murray said.

The group then look around to see pillars around the room.

"We haven't see these pillars before we got here." Tor said.

"Maybe those pillars are the ones that are bringing Grim Reaper back." Tails suggested.

"I think you are right." Roberta said.

"Okay. Let's give it a try." Kiyo said.

"I'm afraid your little plan won't be easy...for I shall reap your souls!" Grim Reaper said.

Grim Reaper unleashes more green fire circles around the group but Ky casts Blizzard and then attacks a pillar with his Keyblade while Tor triple slashes with his sword to destroy another pillar but Grim Reaper unleashes another skull at Tor's head cursing him with confusion, sleep, and poison but Blaze double flame kicks while Tails and Bentley throw bombs to get the other pillar but Grim Reaper slashes with his scythe but Sly counters with his cane and uses Dive to knock Grim Reaper back but Grim Reaper disappears and reappears and summons lightning beams but Elena whacks with her staff while Max bashes with his shield and they destroy the next pillar but Grim Reaper multi slashes with his scythe but Roberta keeps Grim Reaper at bay with her spells allowing Storm to shoot electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker to destroy the next pillar but Grim Reaper unleashes slash streaks from his scythe but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows to get the next pillar but Grim Reaper unleashes more green flame circles but Lucky uses Ground Pound on Grim Reaper allowing T.J. to multi slash with his knife to get the next pillar but Grim Reaper throws his scythe but Elena casts a barrier around the group but Grim Reaper uses the last pillar to try and use its power but Ky attacks with his Keyblade to destroy the last pillar.

"So you have destroyed my pillars, but you cannot defeat what cannot be destroyed." Grim Reaper said.

"Like that'll matter. We can still win over you." Ky said.

"Immortal or not." Shadow said.

"Very well then! Prepare to be reaped!" Grim Reaper said.

Grim Reaper unleashes slash streaks but Ky uses Slide Dash and then horizontal slashes with his Keyblade followed by a somersault slash while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Max uses Cyclone but Grim Reaper unleashes green flame circles around the group but Blaze manipulates the green flames and throws them at Grim Reaper who disappears and tries to throw a skull at Blaze but Sly attacks with his cane while Shadow home attacks and delivers a side punch but Grim Reaper slashes with his scythe but Tor triple slashes with his sword while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Grim Reaper flip slashes and then delivers a landing slash but Tails fly kicks while Bentley throws bombs but Grim Reaper throws his scythe at the group but Roberta shoots her spells while Murray punches but Grim Reaper unleashes more slash streaks but the group dodge and Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Grim Reaper cuts the ground with his scythe and unleashes skeletons but Ky defeats the skeletons and then uses Strike Raid while Elena casts Thunder while Tor spin slashes while Roberta shoots three spells but Grim Reaper slashes with his scythe but Ky counters with his Keyblade and slide dashes and horizontally slashes with his Keyblade and Ky and his friends finish off Grim Reaper and he gets knocked back.

"Hmm. You are more than what you appear, but death is still inevitable for you and your friends." Grim Reaper said.

"No one is dying here!" Ky said replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure, child. Everyone dies. I know this." Grim Reaper said.

"Says you." Elena said.

"Hehehehe...since you all proven yourselves, I will allow you take the rod. However, the Light Crystal piece belongs to me and you cannot stop the darkness." Grim Reaper said as he tries to take the Light Crystal piece.

"Forget it!" Ky said as he attacks with his Keyblade and takes the Light Crystal piece before Grim Reaper.

"Foolish boy. It's only a matter of time before it's ours. You may hold onto it for now." Grim Reaper said as he disappears.

"He's getting away." Zatch said.

"We'll deal with him later. Right now, we gotta get that rod." Ky said.

The group go to the pedestal and Roberta takes Fyroa's Rod.

"Finally! After all of our searching, we have Fyora's Rod! Now we can stop the Darkest Faerie!" Roberta said.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Sly asked and Ky looks up to see what looks like a hatch.

"I got an idea." Ky said as he throws his Keyblade at the hatch and it opens. "We can get out of here by going in there." Ky said.

"In that case, let's get up there." Blaze said.

Ky uses the fruit picker gadget and fires the rope at a pole and it pulls him into the hatch and enters what looks like a sewer and then finds a ladder and brings it down allowing Elena, Max, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Tor, and Roberta start climbing up the rope while Tails carries Murray and flies up to the hatch while Bentley uses his metal arm from his wheelchair and grabs onto the pole and goes up and into the hatch.

"Now, let's find a way out of this sewer." Ky said.

The group make their way through the sewer to find a way out of it and they find a lift and get on it and the lift takes them upward and they keep moving through the sewer and they find another lift that takes them more upward level of the sewer and they keep going until they find a ladder at the end of the area and they assume it lead to the exit of the sewer and so Ky, Elena, Max, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Tor, and Roberta climb up the ladder while Tails carries Murray again and flies up while Bentley uses his jet booster on his wheelchair to fly up and they leave the sewer and later on they are now somewhere else that looks like a prison.

_(Castle Dungeon)_

"Now where are we?" Kiyo asked.

"This looks like the Meridell castle dungeon. We're in the castle of Meridell!" Tor said.

"Good. I'll bet it has the source of the dark clouds here. Let's go find out." Ky said.

_(Meridell Castle)_

The group leave the dungeon and enter the guardsmen room but Dark Knight Black Xetis attack the group with their swords but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and defeats the Dark Knight Black Xetis and continue on through the castle and they arrive at the entrance hall and they make their way to the throne room to help the king of Meridell but the door is locked and so they have to find a way to find Meridell's king and save him and they go upstairs to the second floor of the castle but Defender Heartless appear and attack the group with their eerie faced shields but the group defeat them and continue through the second floor and they go the upp part of the throne room but it's also locked and from the bars they don't see anyone in the throne room and so they decide to more upper part of the castle and are now in an upper hallway and they make their way through the hall until they are now in a different room but just then the door closes and they see Minion Brutes and Minion Warriors.

The Minion Brutes swipe their arms at the group but Ky and Elena cast Thunder but the Minion Warriors attack with their fists but but Tor triple slashes with his sword while Max bashes with his shield but the Minion Brutes make shock waves but Shadow spin dashes and then throws a Chaos Arrow while Murray punches but the Minion Warriors multi attack with their fists but Roberta shoot spells while Tails tail swipes followed by his Magic Hand while Sly attacks with his cane but the Minion Warriors strike back but Bentley shoots his sleep darts allowing Blaze to double flame kick but the Minion Brutes swipe with their arms again but Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Minion Brutes make more shock waves but Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Minions strike back but the group defeat the Minions but then Defender Heartless and Wizard Heartless appear.

The Defender Heartless bite at the group with their eerie faced shield but Ky gets behind and slashes with his Keyblade while Elena casts Blizzard but Wizard Heartless cast Fire but Max uses Shield Missile while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Wizard Heartless disappear while the Defender Heartless shoot a fire ball but Lucky uses Egg Roll on the Defender Heartless but the Wizard Heartless shoot an ice shot but Storm uses Quick Attack followed by his tail whip but the Defender Heartless spread ice mist but Sly uses cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Defender Heartless attack back while the Wizard Heartless unleash a pillar spell but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze attacks with her claws while Shadow multi punches followed by his roundhouse kick but the Defender Heartless bite at the group again but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Tor slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots multi spells but Wizard Heartless unleash lightning spells while Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields but Ky and his friends defeat the Heartless but Dark Knight Black Xetis appear.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis attack the group with their swords but Ky counters and uses Spin Slash while Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots magic bolts but Dark Knight Black Xetis down slash at the two but Tor triple slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots three spells but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a powerful kick but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords at the group but Storm electric punches while Lucky double kicks followed by his tail whip but the Dark Knight Black Xetis with their swords but Tails throws bombs while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow multi spin kicks but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam slash with their swords but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords again but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Dark Knight Black Xetis keep fighting back but Ky and his friends defeat the Black Xetis and the room is cleared.

"That's done. C'mon. Let's hurry and see what we can do about the dark clouds here." Ky said and he finds an opened door and so the group go through it.

_(King's Hall)_

The group arrive at another hall and then find another room where they see a blue skeith wearing a red and white robe and a crown and has purple eyes meaning that he's under the dark cloud's influence.

"There's King Skarl!" Tor said.

"We should help him." Ky said.

"Yeah. I don't think so." A voice said and the group see Homina appearing.

"Lemme guess, you're here to try and stop us." Elena said.

"Smart girl. You may have defeated my sisters' Black Xetis, but mine is way stronger than theirs." Homina said. "Come out, Dread Pixie!" Homina commanded and a Black Xeti that looks like a pixie with pale skin, crimson eyes, has four crooked wings, and carrying a crystal orb. "Have fun, losers." Homina said as she disappears.

"Great. Another Black Xeti in our way. What else is new?" Sly asked.

"Never mind that. Let's take care of it." Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Destiny's Force)_

Dread Pixie sends its orb at the group who dodge and they attack Dread Pixie but Dread Pixie uses its orb to create black smoke to try and blind the group but Ky attacks the orb with his Keyblade and then destroys it making the black smoke disappear and Ky manages to find Dead Pixie who shoots magic blasts but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Gravity while Elena whacks with her staff and then throws magic bombs but Dread Pixie disappears and then reappears and then uses its orb to summon thorn plants from the ground and creating poison at the group.

"Guys. I know what to do. We have to destroy its orb. That orb is causing the curses." Ky said.

"You're right, Ky. We destroy the orb, then that Black Xeti won't have a chance." Tails said.

"In that case, let's strike at the orb." Bentley said.

The group go for the orb as the thorn plants attempt to poison them but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash and then destroys the orb again making the thorn plants disappear and the poison stops and Dread Pixie shoots its magic blasts but Ky uses Strike Raid while Elena casts Earth while Tor triple slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots multi spells but Dread Pixie disappears and then creates a circle of blue flames and sends them at the group but they dodge and Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Bentley shoots electric darts but Dread Pixie strikes with its orb and then unleashes magic discs but Max uses Cyclone while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Dread Pixie shoots its magic blasts but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Tails throws bombs while Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches but Dread Pixie disappears and creates clones to attack but Sly attacks with his cane while Murray uses Tornado Punch while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Dread Pixie disappears and reappears and Ky attacks with his Keyblade but Dread Pixie uses its orb to create slowness for the group.

Dread Pixie shoots magic blasts at the group who are now slow but Ky and his friends go for the orb to destroy it but Dread Pixie throws magic discs but Ky attacks the orbs with his Keyblade but Dread Pixie attempts to stop him but Ky successfully destroys the orb and the group are no longer slow but Dread Pixie creates a circle of blue flames but Elena casts Blizzard and then shoots multi magic bolts while Roberta shoots three spells but Dread Pixie unleashes magic discs but Tor spin slashes with his sword while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Dread Pixie creates clones of herself and attack but Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Dread Pixie disappears and then creates small dark pixies and charge them at the group but Blaze burns the dark pixies and then uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Tails shoots three shots from his blaster but Dread Pixie recreates its orb and attacks with it but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Dread Pixie unleashes more magic discs but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Dread Pixie attempts to send its orb for another curse but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire.

Dread Pixie sends its orb out again and it creates an ice floor making the group slip on the icy floor and the group struggle to get to the orb and destroy it but the ice floor is making it difficult while Dread Pixie shoots magic blasts at the group but the group dodge and Ky manages to get to the orb and attacks it with his Keyblade but Dread Pixie attempts to use the orb to freeze Ky but Ky successfully destroys the orb with his Keyblade and the icy floor disappears but Dread Pixie creates clones to attack but Roberta shoots multi spells while Tor multi slashes with his sword but Dread Pixie disappears and unleashes its magic discs but Sly uses Cane Push while Murray flame punches while Bentley throws bombs but Dread Pixie creates a circle of flames but Blaze manipulates the flames and throws them at Dread Pixie while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Shadow multi punches followed by a somersault kick but Dread Pixie summons its small dark pixies and attacks them but Storm electrocutes the small pixies and then uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Headbutt but Dread Pixie shoots its magic blasts but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Dread Pixie disappears and then recreates its orb and attacks with it but T.J. slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Missile but Dread Pixie attempts to uses it orb to create another curse again but Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Thunder but Dread Pixie but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a somersault slash but Dread Pixie attacks Ky with its orb but Ky uses Dash Slash and attacks with his Keyblade followed by Edge Slash and Ky and his friends finish off Dread Pixie and it disappears in dark mist.

"Stupid Black Xeti." Ky said and they hear a clap and it's Homina.

"Bravo, Ky. You've put on quite a show there, but you should already know that the dark clouds are still in Meridell." Homina said.

"We'll find a way to end it." Ky said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Haven't you even guessed? The Darkest Faerie is planning on destroying both this kingdom and Faerie Land." Homina said.

"What?" Roberta asked.

"That's it! I remember the Darkest Faerie saying something about destroying Meridell so her return could be announced." Tor said.

"We can't let her do that!" Zatch said.

"Too bad. You still lose and even though you do have that Light Crystal piece, it's going to be ours for the taking." Homina said as she disappears.

"We'll have to stop the Darkest Faerie and quick, but we gotta save the King first." Ky said.

"Right." Roberta said as she uses Fyora's Rod to free King Skarl from the dark influence.

"Free! I'm FREE!" King Skarl said but then notices the dark clouds and then notices the rod. "The wand! Give it to me!" King Skarl demanded and Roberta gives King Skarl the rod and runs to the balcony. "Make serve you food, huh?! Take THAT, witch!" King Skarl said as he uses Fyora's Rod to make the dark clouds disappear and the sky is now cleared and Meridell is freed from the dark clouds. "Hahahahaha! This is handy!" King Skarl said.

"Good. Meridell is saved." Tor said.

"Yeah. You okay, Your Majesty?" Ky asked.

"Well, of course I am! I suppose I should thank you for saving my kingdom. This calls for a feast! I must get the chefs to make something so magnificent that everyone will remember for millennium!" King Skarl said.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, but we can't stay. We have to go to Faerie Land and save Queen Fyora." Tor said.

"Well, suit yourself. The feast will keep until you get back. Now then, CHEFS!" King Skarl calls as he leaves his room.

"How are we supposed to get to Faerie Land?" Tails asked.

"I think...maybe..." Roberta concentrates her wand. "Solarin!" Roberta called and a uni appears.

"How did...never mind." Elena said as Roberta and Tor get on the uni.

"How can WE get to Faerie Land?" Shadow asked.

"Hmm...let me see if I can..." Ky concentrates his Keyblade's power and just then the group are getting transported out of the castle into to the sky.

"Follow them, Solarin." Roberta said and the uni follows Ky and his friends.

The group are now on the garden of Queen Fyora's palace in Faerie Land.

"Wow. That's a new power." Max said.

"Yeah. Now to save this world from the darkness." Ky said and they see the uni landing and Tor and Roberta join them.

"Let's go. I know how to get inside the palace." Roberta said.

Meanwhile in the tower of Fyora's tower the Darkest Faerie is being informed by one of her Minions.

"What?! The Key child and his friends have freed the lands conquered by the Black Xetis?!" The Darkest Faerie asked and another Minion informs the Darkest Faerie something. "What?! Meridell is freed?! Blast them!" The Darkest Faerie said and just then the Horned King appears. "What is it this time?" The Darkest Faerie asked.

_(Fyroa's Palace)_

The group follow Roberta through the garden and then follow her to the left side and there they find a door and they arrive in a library where Heartless appear but the group defeat the Heartless and continue on through the library and they find another door leading them to another room that has a spiral staircase and the group climb up the spiral staircase and after a long stair climb the group find another door and after going through it they arrive at the palace and start finding Queen Fyora and the Darkest Faerie while fighting off Black Xetis, Heartless, and Minions and then the group arrive at middle room of the palace and then they come across a hall and they find a staircase and decide to climb up the stairs until they reach a door and open it.

_(Fyora's Tower)_

Meanwhile in the tower the Horned King and the Darkest Faerie are talking about what is happening in this world.

**"That boy has freed the lands you have taken over?" **The Horned King asked.

"Yes. He's nothing but a worm in our plans. My minions have not located the Light Crystal piece. Still, I shall destroy Faerie Land and not even..." The Darkest Faerie was cut off by Ky and his friends entering the tower.

"You! You're the Horned King, aren't you?" Ky asked but the Horned King disappears.

"So, if it isn't that wretched Key child and his pitiful lackeys. I see you have found that rod that defeated me." The Darkest Faerie said.

"And I take you're a member of the Deadly Alliance." Elena said.

"You take correctly, girl." The Darkest Faerie said.

"We're here to stop you." Roberta said.

"Do you honestly believe you can defeat me? You may be a threat to our plans, but you cannot stop my darkness. Once I destroy you fools, this world will be mine." The Darkest Faerie said as she uses her power to cause something to happen and there is shaking.

"What the...?" T.J. asked.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"It is done! I wouldn't remember it forever if I have destroyed TWO kingdoms at once!" The Darkest Faerie said.

"Oh, no!" Roberta said.

"The palace is falling!" Bentley said.

"And when it lands, ALL of Faerie Land and Meridell will be obliterated!" The Darkest Faerie said.

"Do YOU honestly believe we'll let you win? Your plan will fail." Tails said.

"We did not come here to ensure evil has prevailed." Blaze said.

"Do not assume so." A voice said and the group see the Gelert Assassin appearing.

"You again? Haven't you had enough already?" Tor asked.

"I have had enough of all of you. Now then, allow me to destroy these fools." The Gelert Assassin said.

"I have a better idea; let us destroy them all together." The Darkest Faerie said.

"I'd like to see you try. We'll have to defeat them or else both kingdoms are doomed." Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Squirming Evil)_

The Darkest Faerie blasts dark magic energy at the group but they dodge and Ky and Elena cast Thunder but Gelert Assassin slashes with his sword at the two but Tor counters with his sword and triple slashes while Roberta shoots multi spells but the Darkest Faerie summons Wizard Heartless but Max uses Cyclone while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows defeating the Wizards but Gelert Assassin throws knives but T.J. throws his own knives while Lucky uses Headbutt while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Darkest Faerie unleashes purple lightning while Gelert Assassin unleashes dark shock waves but Blaze throws fireballs while Tails fires lasers but the Darkest Faerie shoots more dark magic blasts but Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Gelert Assassin creates clones of himself to attack but Bentley throws bombs at the clones while Murray punches the real assassin but the Darkest Faerie unleashes black smoke to try and blind the group while Gelert Assassin throws his knives and triple slashes with his sword but the group dodge and attack back.

Gelert Assassin dashes around the room and then slashes with his sword while the Darkest Faerie casts more dark magic blasts but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Elena throws magic bombs while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Gelert Assassin creates clones of himself but Roberta attacks the clones with her spells while Tor slashes at the real assassin but the Darkest Faerie unleashes five purple lightning while Gelert Assassin unleashes another dark shock wave but Sly dive slams while Murray flame punches but Gelert Assassin slashes with his sword but Bentley shoots electric darts but the Darkest Faerie summons Wizard Heartless but Shadow throws Chaos Spears and then home attacks at the Darkest Faerie and multi punches while Tails uses his Magic Hand to deliver a punch but Gelert Assassin throws knives but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Storm uses Skullbash but the Darkest Faerie unleashes black smoke but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Gelert Assassin dashes all over the room again and slashes at the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Darkest Faerie shoots dark magic beams but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Blizzard but Gelert Assassin slashes with his sword but Ky counters and uses Edge Slash but the Darkest Faerie uses her magic to heal the assassin.

"Oh, no! She's healing the assassin!" Max said.

"We have to stop her!" Roberta said.

"Way ahead of you." Ky said.

Ky stops the Darkest Faerie's healing but she shoots dark magic blasts but Elena counters with her own magic beams while Roberta shoots three spells but Gelert Assassin throws his knives and then slashes with his sword but Tor multi slashes with his sword while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Shadow delivers a flip kick but the Darkest Faerie summons more Wizards who attack with their magic but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a graceful kick while Sly attacks with his cane and they defeat the Wizards but Gelert Assassin unleashes more dark shock waves but Murray body slams while Bentley throws bombs but the Darkest Faerie unleashes black smoke but Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Gelert Assassin slashes with his sword while the Darkest Faerie summons dark arrows and shoots them but T.J. dash slashes with his knife and slashes with it while Max uses Cyclone while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Darkest Faerie unleashes more purple lightning while Gelert Assassin creates clones of himself and they attack but Ky uses Strike Raid at the clones allowing Elena to cast Thunder at the real assassin while Ky attacks the Darkest Faerie with horizontal slashes but the Darkest Faerie attacks back with her dark magic blasts but Ky casts Fire.

The Darkest Faerie unleashes black smoke at the group but Tor triple slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots multi spells but Gelert Assassin slashes with his sword and then dashes all over the tower and slashes at the group but Max uses Shield Missile while T.J. slashes with his knife but Gelert Assassin disappears and then throws knives but Sly uses Electric Cane while Murray flame punches but the Darkest Faerie unleashes dark arrows and shoots them but Bentley shoots electric darts but Gelert Assassin unleashes his dark shock wave but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip but the Darkest Faerie shoots dark magic blasts but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Gelert Assassin creates clones and they attack but Tails throws bombs while Blaze unleashes flame waves and they defeat the clones and Shadow multi punches the real assassin but the Darkest Faerie heals the assassin but Elena shoots multi magic bolts and then casts Earth to stop the Darkest Faerie's healing but the Darkest Faerie retaliates with purple lightning but Tor multi slashes with his sword but Gelert Assassin counters and attacks but Roberta shoots a big spell and the two fight the assassin but the Darkest Faerie shoots dark magic blasts but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Sonic Blade getting the evil faerie while the others fight Gelert Assassin and they knock the two back.

"Stop this right now!" Ky demanded.

"Fool! It cannot be stopped! Both kingdoms will be destroyed at once!" The Darkest Faerie said.

"Not if we can use the rod." Roberta said taking out Fyora's Rod.

"That rod! I must take it!" The Darkest Faerie said but just then something pushes her back.

The group turn to see a faerie with long pink hair, pink eyes, wearing a white and pink dress, and a silver and pike crown confronting the Darkest Faerie.

"Queen Fyora! You're free! But how?" Roberta asked.

"She has underestimated my power!" Fyora answered.

"It's a mistake I doubt I'll repeat!" The Darkest Faerie said as she attacks Fyora.

Fyora counters the dark magic attack with her light magic and attacks the Darkest Faerie who retaliates with her dark magic blasts but Fyora guards herself against the attack.

"Roberta, please give me my rod. With it, I can finally stop her." Fyora said and Roberta gives Fyora the rod.

"You cannot defeat me this time!" The Darkest Faerie said as she attacks Fyora again but she counters the attack with her rod and unleashes a spell at the Darkest Faerie making the light engulf her. "What is this...?!" The Darkest Faerie asked and just then her lower body is being turned into stone. "No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Darkest Faerie shouted as she is completely turned to stone.

"Hmph. You may have defeated her, but your kingdom is still doomed." Gelert Assassin said as he disappears.

"He's right. We're too late." Shadow said.

"There's still time enough." Fyora said as she goes outside and uses her rod's power to stop Faerie Land from falling and also managed to make the dark clouds disappear and Faerie Land starts to ascend once more.

The group are now outside the palace and are at the garden.

"I thank you all for what you have done for not only Faerie Land, but for all of Neopia. If not for you all, then Neopia would have fallen under darkness." Fyora said.

"It was nothing, Queen Fyora." Roberta said.

"And thank you, Keybearer for helping these two heroes for protecting Neopia. It's true what Aptus has told me about a new Keybearer saving worlds from darkness." Fyora said.

"It was our honor to help you." Ky said.

"As reward for your victory, I shall reveal to you the Keyhole." Fyora said as she uses her magic to reveal a Keyhole on her stained glass window.

"Thank you." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to lock the Keyhole and saves Neopia from destruction.

"It is done." Fyora said.

"There's one thing I want to ask. What will become of the Darkest Faerie? She was freed before." Tor said.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an excellent eye on her." Fyora said showing the stoned Darkest Faerie on her fountain.

Meanwhile in the room that Pax who is still dormant remains in Zervik enters the room.

"Hehehehehehe...Ky continues to defeat any enemy in other worlds. He needs to be broken. And I believe you shall be the breaker." Zervik said.

"That's a good idea, but how can we make him do something? The Heartless devoured his heart." Kaos said entering the room.

"So you think." Zervik said taking out a container that has a heart in it. "The Heartless did in fact extract his heart out of his body, but I ordered them not to consume his heart. I have other plans in case Ky would become a threat." Zervik said as he opens the container and takes the heart out. "Phantom Black Xeti!" Zervik called and just then a Phantom Black Xeti appears.

_**"YeS, lOrD zErViK." **_The Phantom Black Xeti said.

"I would like you to make this boy our fine puppet and help him break Ky." Zervik commanded.

_**"iT sHaLl Be DoNe." **_The Phantom Black Xeti said.

"Good. Just in case..." Zervik unleashes dark energy from his palm and spreads it around Pax's heart. "Now..." Zervik then places Pax's now pure dark heart into Pax's chest while at the same time the Phantom Black Xeti enters through Pax's mouth and into his body making Zervik smirk evilly.

After the dark heart and the Phantom Black Xeti enter Pax his body starts to shake as he attempts to regain consciousness and then coughs black blood from his mouth.

"Ooooooh, this is gonna be FUN!" Kaos said smirking evilly.

"Yes." Zervik said as he smirks more evilly.

Meanwhile in Fyora's palace Ky and his friends tell Tor, Roberta, and Fyora that now is the time to leave.

"So now you have to go?" Roberta asked.

"Yeah. We have to stop the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Ky answered.

"We shall wish you the best of luck, Keybearer Ky." Fyora said.

"You'll come back, right?" Tor asked.

"You bet." Ky answered.

"That's good. Take care, Ky and everyone." Roberta said.

"You guys too." Ky said as he and his friends wave goodbye.

Ky uses his Keyblade to create another light portal.

"Ready, guys?" Ky asked.

"We are." Elena answered.

"Onward to a new world." Max said.

"C'mon." Ky said and the group enter the light portal and leave Neopia.

* * *

**Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed this. I have FINALLY concluded Ky's time in Neopia. Now we can finally move on. Next time, Ky and his friends arrive at a new world and they meet someone with a monster appearance, but also encounter two enemies Ky has a hatred for. I'll see you all in the next chapter! See ya! Take care! PLEASE review! Thank you and goodbye for now!**


	32. Chapter 31: Noble Quest?

**Hi, everyone. Before we begin, I'd like to announce that I have now decided the name for Ky's Keyblade. So for this chapter and from now on, whenever I put in Ky uses his Keyblade or summons his Keyblade, I will put that name. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Noble Quest?

Ky and his friends have now left Neopia and Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, and T.J. revert from their Neopet forms and back to their normal forms and everyone is back to the space area in search for a new world.

"Okay, time to find a new world..." Ky said and he finds another world that has a forest, a town with a castle at the top, and another castle that looks ruined at the bottom.

"Should we go there?" Elena asked looking at the world Ky is looking at.

"Yeah. C'mon." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade known as Dawn of Hope to create another light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go to the light portal.

_( World of Land of Fantasy)_

_(Field Theme: Happily Ever After)_

_(Forest)_

In a forest the light portal appears and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray fly out of the portal and they look around the forest.

"Nice place. Peaceful even." T.J. said.

"Peaceful for now, but Black Xetis and Heartless might be around." Elena said.

"Pikachu." Storm said in agreement.

"Or something else might happen." Sly said and just then they hear a scream.

"Like that?" Max asked.

"Like that." Sly answered.

"It's probably the Black Xetis or the Heartless again." Ky said and they hear another scream.

"Come on. We should hurry." Tails said.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

As the group make their way to where the screaming is coming from they see what looks like a donkey running away from men in armor.

"What's up with the donkey?" Zatch asked.

"And why are they chasing after it?" Murray asked and the donkey sees the group and gets behind them.

"You're kidding, right?" Shadow asked and the guards stop in front of the group.

"What's going on?" Kiyo asked.

"You there! By order of Lord Farquaad, I hereby place you all under arrest." The guard captain said.

"Arrest us?" Ky asked.

"Think again." Elena said.

"Why are you chasing this donkey?" Bentley asked.

"That is none of your concern. Come with us now or we will bring you in." The guard captain said.

"I've heard enough of you." Ky said as he casts Thunder at the guards.

"That's it. We shall bring you to Lord Farquaad." The guard captain said.

"No way!" Elena replied as she casts Thunder at the guard captain.

"Now, Sly!" Ky said.

"Got it!" Sly said as he throws a smoke bomb.

"Let's go!" Ky said as he's carrying the donkey.

The group run from the knight guards who are chasing the group.

"They're gaining on us!" T.J. said.

"Keep moving!" Ky said as he casts Blizzard at the guards.

The group keep moving away from the guards but then they run into what looks like a green skinned ogre wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a brown sleeveless vest over it and checkered pants.

"Move! We're in a hurry!" Max said.

"For what?" The ogre asked and he sees the knight guards.

"You there! Ogre!" The guard captain said.

"Aye?" The ogre said.

"We are here to apprehend the fugitives and the donkey. We must place you all under arrest." The captain said.

"Oh, really? You an what army?" The ogre asked and the captain turns to see his men leave.

"That's a shame. Now get out of here." Elena said as she casts Thunder again and the guard captain leaves.

"What an idiot. He wasted our time." Shadow said.

"Don't worry, little donkey. They won't bother you anymore." Ky said.

"We should get going." Max said.

"Yes." Blaze said and the group start moving.

"I should be going as well." The ogre said as he starts to move.

"Can I say something? You guys were incredible back there. You all showed them who the boss was." A voice said and the group turn to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who said that?" Murray asked.

"That was me." The voice said and they see the donkey.

"Uh, is it me or is that donkey talking to us?" T.J. asked.

"It's not just you. You're lookin' at the one who's talking to you." The donkey said.

"Wow. A talking donkey." Ky said.

"That shouldn't be weird..." Tails said.

"Hey, where's the other guy?" The donkey asked.

"He just went over there." Bentley answered pointing at the ogre.

"I gotta thank him too." The donkey said.

"Wait!" Ky said as he and the others go after the donkey.

"Hey, you! You were great with the other guys. You were like BAM and they ran away." The donkey said.

"Are you talking to...me?" The ogre asked.

"Yeah. The donkey was in fact talking to you." Ky said.

"Yep. That's right. You all rock! I felt really good just watching them run like babies." The donkey said.

"That's great for you." Shadow said.

"Yep. It's great to be free." The donkey said.

"Good for you. Why don't you go ahead and celebrate your freedom with your own friends?" The ogre asked pointing at Ky and his friends and then walks away.

"Wait a sec. We're friends now?" Max asked.

"I think we should be. You helped me." The donkey said.

"In that case, we're friends." Ky said.

"Yay! I love having friends!" The donkey said.

"It's great, huh?" Ky asked.

"Hey, what are your names?" The donkey asked.

"I'm Ky and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"Now that's over with, what now?" Blaze asked.

"I know! Let's stick with that guy!" The donkey said running to the ogre.

"Wait, what?" Sly asked.

The group chase after the donkey and the donkey is with the ogre now and the donkey talks non-stop until the ogre roars at him.

"He's not a Heartless, is he?" Zatch asked.

"I hope not..." Max said.

The group continue to go with the donkey an the ogre through the forest and the donkey keeps talking much to the ogre's annoyance.

"...And then I had those rotten berries and my gas was so deadly, I killed some birds." The donkey said.

"Why are you following me? Can't you follow them?" The ogre asked pointing at the group.

"I'll tell you why. Because you're all alone and..." The donkey was cut off by Shadow.

"Please don't sing." Shadow said.

"Shadow, be nice..." Tails said.

"I agree. You do need to shut up." The ogre said.

"You know, the donkey might likes to talk, but you should at least cut him some slack." Ky said.

"Yoshi." Lucky said in agreement.

"Look at me! Do you know what I am? I'm an ogre!" The ogre said.

"So?" Elena asked.

"You know, grab your torch and pitchforks. Doesn't that bother any of you?" The ogre asked.

"No. Not really. Just the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Ky said.

"If you say so." The ogre said.

"What's your name?" The donkey asked.

"Shrek." Shrek answered.

"Shrek? You know what I like about you, Shrek? You have an attitude that says 'I don't care what anyone thinks about me!' and Ky has an attitude that says 'I don't care who you are, I'll take you down if you get in my way!' I like those attitudes and I respect them!" The donkey said.

"Thanks, Donkey." Ky said.

"Oh, and you just gave me a name! You're very original when it comes to that." Donkey said.

"Well, he did name Storm and Lucky." Elena said and they arrive at a swamp.

_(Swamp)_

"What's that over there?" T.J. asked.

"That is my home." Shrek answered.

"I see." Blaze said.

"I love what you've done with the place. I also love that boulder." Donkey said.

The group continue to move through the swamp until Ky finds a sign that says 'Keep Out' with Shrek's scary face on it.

"I don't think he's the type of guy who likes company." Ky said.

"You're right. We should go." Bentley said.

"Hey, wait! We should stay with him!" Donkey said.

"What?" Shrek and Shadow said at the same time.

"Can we stay with you? Please?" Donkey asked.

"Uh, Donkey..." Max stops talking.

"Of course!" Shrek answered.

"Really? Donkey asked.

"No." Shrek answered.

"Saw that coming." T.J. said.

"Same here." Sly said.

"C'mon! You gotta let us stay! I don't wanna go back there!" Donkey said.

"You're not going back to where you were." Ky said.

"That's right, but Shrek did say..." Tails was cut off by Shrek.

"You know what, you all can stay for ONE night only." Shrek said.

"I suppose that sounds fair." Blaze said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

Shrek opens the door but Donkey goes in.

"This is gonna be fun! We can stay up all night, read bedtime stories, and in the morning, I'm making waffles." Donkey said and Shrek is now completely irritated. "Where do I sleep?" Donkey asked.

"OUTSIDE!" Shrek shouted.

"That's not fair, Shrek!" Ky said.

"No, no. It's okay. I can handle being outside." Donkey said as he goes outside.

"That's low, even for you." Shadow said.

"Let's just go see if he's okay." Ky said.

"Whatever." Shrek said.

It's now nighttime and Shrek is enjoying his dinner while the group is with Donkey.

"Well, no sign of Black Xetis or Heartless...yet." Ky said.

"They might appear someplace else." Kiyo suggested.

"Let's go see." Sly said.

"What about Shrek?" Donkey asked.

"Forget him. He was acting cruel to you." Elena said.

"Let's go see if we can..." Ky was cut off by a shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!" A voice shouted and it sounded like Shrek.

"What's going on over there?" Bentley asked.

"Let's have a look." Elena said.

The group go to the front of the house and they see a bunch of fairy tale people around the swamp and Shrek tries to chase them off to no avail.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Shrek asked.

"No. We didn't even invite them." Elena said.

"No one invited us here." One of the three little pigs said.

"Then why are you here?" Zatch asked.

"We were forced to come here." The second little pig answered.

"Forced? Who forced you?" Murray asked.

"Lord Farquaad. He has a problem with us being around his kingdom and so he drove us here." The third little pig answered.

"Lord Farquaad?" Ky asked.

"Okay. Who knows where this Lord Farquaad is?" Shrek asked.

"Oh! Oh! I know where he is!" Donkey said.

"Does anybody else know where to find him?" Shrek asked.

"I know where he is! I know! Pick me! Pick me!" Donkey said hopping.

"Alright. Attention all fairy tale things. I am going to find this Lord Farquaad. When I do, I will make him drive you all off my land and you will go back to where you came from!" Shrek said and the fairy tale people cheered.

"We're going too." Ky said.

"You don't know where he is." Shrek said.

"That doesn't matter. We're still helping." Elena replied.

"Fine. You're coming as well." Shrek said to Donkey.

"Oh, yeah! Shrek, Donkey, and Ky are going out on an adventure!" Donkey said.

"Let's hurry." Tails said.

"Lead the way, Donkey since you know where this Lord Farquaad is." Blaze said.

"Follow me!" Donkey said.

The group start to move from the swamp to find Lord Farquaad.

Meanwhile in a hallway the short man is walking down the hallway and then arrives at a room with a tray that's being suspended in the air.

"Ahem!" The short man said and the tray lowers down to his height and the tray reveals a gingerbread man cookie that has lost its legs but the man takes out the two legs. "Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me. I'm the Gingerbread Man!" The man said playing with the legs.

"You're a monster!" The Gingerbread Man said.

"I'M not the monster here, YOU are. You and the rest of those pathetic fairy tale creatures keep crumbling my perfect world. Now tell me! Where are the others?!" The man demanded.

"Eat me!" The Gingerbread Man said as he spits at him.

"It seems my patience for you foolish creatures has reached its end! Tell me or I'll..." The man was about to take off a gumdrop button.

"No! Not the gumdrop button!" The Gingerbread Man begged.

"Then who is hiding them?!" The man asked.

"Okay. I'll tell you." The Gingerbread Man said.

Just then two people appear and it's Bowser Jr. and Azula.

"Do you two mind? I'm in the middle of an interrogation." The man said.

"We don't care, Farquaad." Bowser Jr. said.

"That's LORD Farquaad to you." Farquaad said.

"The title means nothing. You're not even king." Azula said.

"What is it?" Farquadd asked.

"I'm getting tired of waiting. Where's the Keyhole and the Light Crystal piece?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I'm working on finding it. Right now, I'm dealing with those fairy tale fools." Farquaad said.

"So you're wasting time." Azula said.

Before Farquaad could reply a door opens and Farquaad sees the guard captain.

"Lord Farquaad, we have found it." The guard captain informed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it in." Farquaad said and the knights bring in a wrapped object and after taking the cover off it reveals a mirror with a white faced image. "The Magic Mirror." Farquaad said.

"Don't tell him anything!" The Gingerbread Man said.

"Shut up!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he takes the Gingerbread Man and tosses him to a trash can.

"At last. Mirror, mirror on the wall, is this not the most fairest king of all?" Farquaad asked.

"Well, technically, you're not a king." The mirror said.

"That's what I said." Azula said.

"Silence." Farquaad said.

"Get to the point. How can this half-pint become king?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"It's simple. To become king, he must marry a princess." The mirror answered.

"I'm NOT marrying him." Azula said.

"Now then, I shall..." The mirror was cut off by Bowser Jr. taking out his Bullet Bill blaster and points it at the mirror.

"Choosing is a waste of time! Show us who is really worthy of Farquaad's time." Bowser Jr. said.

"Of course. I know a good princess. The princess is known as Fiona and she's currently locked away in a tower that's guarded by a terrifying dragon." The mirror said.

"I see. Reveal her to me." Farquaad said and the mirror shows what Fiona looks like. "Yes. She's perfect. She shall be mine." Farquaad said.

"Yes, but I must warn you. For you see, after sunset..." The mirror was cut off by Farquaad.

"Silence! I shall choose a worthy warrior who is capable of rescuing the princess for me." Farquaad said.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Azula asked.

"Because he's a coward." Bowser Jr. said.

"Now then, a tournament is called for." Farquaad said.

"You'd better not fail us." Bowser Jr. said as he and Azula leave.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Shrek, and Donkey make their way through a flower field until they reach the end and they see a castle up ahead.

_(Duloc Outskirts)_

"So that's Farquaad's castle?" Kiyo asked.

"If you ask me, he must be overcompensating for something." Shrek said as he laughs.

"Funny." Shadow said.

"Let's go try and talk to this Farquaad." Elena said.

"Excuse me." Ky said to a person wearing a Farquaad costume. "We'd like to..." Ky was cut off by the man seeing Shrek and screams and runs away. "Wait! Shrek's not gonna eat you. We just wanna..." Ky stops talking as the man bumps into the entrance and falls to the ground.

"Now what?" Sly asked.

"Guess we'll just go in." Max said.

_(Duloc)_

The group enter the city known as Duloc and they look around.

"It's quiet." Shrek said.

"Yeah. TOO quiet." Ky said.

"Not even a single Black Xeti or Heartless in sight." Tails said.

"Where is everybody?" Zatch asked.

"Pika!" Storm said and finds a booth.

"What does it do?" Elena asked.

The booth is activated and the booth starts playing a song that tells about Duloc being a wonderful place and telling about laws and when the song ends the booth takes a picture of the group.

"Wow. Let's do that again!" Donkey said.

"No." Shadow said.

"C'mon. Let's keep going." Ky said.

The group keep going through Duloc but just then they arrive what looks like an arena and the crowd is cheering about something.

_(Arena)_

"What's going on here?" Ky asked.

"People of Duloc, this tournament will determine the bravest warrior. Whoever wins the tournament shall be named Champion of Duloc and will go on a noble quest. Let the tournament begin!" Farquaad announced and the crowd cheers.

"Tournament?" T.J. asked.

"THIS will be fun after all." Shadow said.

"I'm guessing when it comes to fights, you'll enjoy it." Kiyo said.

As the group keep looking around the arena the knights see the group.

"What is the meaning of this?! Ugh! It's a monster!" Farquaad said.

"Hey, now. That's not very nice! It's just a donkey." Shrek said.

"I don't think he's talking about Donkey, Shrek." Tails said.

"Indeed. Knights, new plan! Whoever kills the ogre shall be named champion! Have at them!" Farquaad said.

"Uh oh." Ky said.

"So now we have to deal with these guys?" Tails said.

"Actually, I think it will be ME you will be dealing with." A voice said and the group see Kaos appear much to Ky's scorn.

"You again!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"I see you're happy to see me too, kiddo." Kaos said.

"What are you doing here?" Ky asked.

"I'm bored and I wanna play with you." Kaos answered.

"Ky, you know him?" T.J. asked.

"Yeah. He's the creep that's working for Zervik. This is Kaos!" Ky said.

"Oooooh, I love that look in your eyes. So full of hatred! Those are the eyes of a killer! Show me a good time, yeah?!" Kaos said.

"Fine! You asked for it! Shrek, you take on the knights and I'll handle this maniac!" Ky said.

"Whatever works." Shrek said.

"Ky, I'm helping you." Elena said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"You can't beat him by yourself." Max said.

"Well, isn't that just sweet? Your little 'friends' wanna help, except..." Kaos then unleashes black liquid like crystals from the ground and separates Ky from his friends. "This is a fight between ME and KY. No sidekicks allowed." Kaos said.

"They're not my sidekicks!" Ky said.

"Don't give a crap! Let's play, kid!" Kaos said.

"Fine. I'll play your sadistic game." Ky said.

_(Boss Theme: Shrouding Dark Cloud)_

Kaos unleashes his black blades from his arms and starts slashing at Ky but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth but Kaos dodges the rocks and multi slashes with his black arm blades followed by a slide kick but Ky retaliates with slashing with Dawn of Hope followed by Spin Slash and then delivers a blade stand kick knocking Kaos back but Kaos blade charges at Ky and gets him but Ky casts Cure and then uses Strike Raid but Kaos jumps away from the throwing Keyblade and Kaos dive slashes at Ky who dodge rolls and uses Dash Slash and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Kaos horizontal slashes with one arm blade and then vertical slashes with his other arm blade but Ky manages to avoid the slashes and slide slashes at Kaos who skids back to recover and then blade stand spin kicks at Ky knocking him back but Ky recovers and casts Fire but Kaos unleashes a black liquid like shield in front of him to block against the fire spell and then Kaos turns his black liquid shield into what looks like a black liquid shuriken and then throws it at Ky who tries to dodge but the shuriken's blades have cut Ky's left arm making some cuts that's starting to bleed and Ky kneels down in pain and holds his left arm.

"What was that?" Ky asked.

"Oh, that's right. Ya don't know jack about my power." Kaos said as he lifts the black liquid shuriken and makes it go back to Kaos.

"What is your power?" Ky asked.

"Here's your answer." Kaos said as he uses one of his arm blades to cut himself in the chest showing some black blood coming out and then lifts the black blood and makes it into a dagger and slashes at Ky who tries to move but the dagger cuts his right arm leaving more blood allowing Kaos to take Ky's blood and licks it. "That is my power. I can control blood." Kaos said.

"Then I'll have to be sure not to get cut by you." Ky said getting up but just then he starts to lose control of his body and Kaos is causing it.

"When I mean I control blood, I mean I can also control blood in your own body! You can't break free!" Kaos said making Ky move his body around.

"Ky! Damn you, you maniac!" Elena yelled.

"Leave Ky alone!" Zatch yelled.

"This is too much fun! I don't think I ever wanna stop!" Kaos said as he keeps controlling Ky's body and makes him kneel in suffering.

"Lemme go, you maniac!" Ky demanded.

"Not gonna happen!" Kaos said laughing maniacally.

As Kaos continues to manipulate Ky's blood in his body Ky starts to try to get back on his feet but Kaos keeps controlling Ky's blood but Ky keeps trying to get back up and resist Kaos' power and after a some struggles Ky manages to get his movement back shocking Kaos.

"What the hell?! How'd you suddenly get free?!" Kaos demanded.

"My will is strong and I'll no longer fall victim to your power!" Ky said.

"Oh, really? Then show me how strong your 'will' is!" Kaos said.

"Gladly." Ky said.

"Go, Ky! Destroy that psychopath!" Elena cheered.

"Let's go." Ky said.

"You asked for this, kid." Kaos said.

Kaos spin slashes with his arm blades followed by creating a black blood drill from the ground but Ky dodges the black blood drill and uses Edge Slash and then casts Blizzard but Kaos charges at Ky with his arm blades but Ky casts Earth but Kaos retaliates with black blood shurikens but Ky dodges them this time and delivers a horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope and then uses Dash Slash but Kaos creates black blood spikes but Ky deflects them and attacks with Dawn of Hope but Kaos blocks with his arm blades and then slide kicks at Ky who recovers and casts Thunder but Kaos delivers three punches followed by a roundhouse kick followed by multi blade slashes and then throws a black blood ball but Ky recovers himself and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then Uses Spin Slash getting Kaos who slashes with his arm blades but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and slashes with it followed by Sonic Blade but Kaos turns himself into black blood and rises behind him and tries to slash at Ky who blocks and kicks Kaos away uses Strike Raid but Kaos disappears in black blood and then reappears to Ky and slashes with his black blades but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and uses Edge Slash.

"Heh. You're not bad, kid. Almost good as Master Zervik keeps saying about you." Kaos said.

"Where's Zervik?" Ky asked.

"Sorry. Not tellin'." Kaos said.

Kaos throws a black blood ball but Ky casts Blizzard but Kaos creates black blood shurikens and throws them at Ky who dodges them both and uses Strike Raid getting Kaos who disappears in black blood again and then reappears and slashes with one arm blade but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and casts Thunder but Kaos blade stand spin kicks at Ky's stomach bit Ky recovers and uses Slide Dash and horizontally slashes with Dawn of Hope but Kaos counters with multi slashes with his arm blades followed by turning himself into black blood and the rises under Ky and tries to slash at Ky's legs but Ky moves and casts Earth getting Kaos with rocks but Kaos creates black blood drills to get Ky who jumps over on and stands on the other on one foot and then leap slashes at Kaos and upper slashes at him but Kaos retaliates with throwing black blood needles but Ky bloc ks with Dawn of Hope and aerial slashes at Kaos with Dawn of Hope and sends Kaos down but Kaos turns himself into black blood and creates a giant black blood hand to try and grab Ky who moves and attempts to get Kaos who delivers a punch with his black blood hand but Ky casts Thunder at Kaos who charges at Ky with his blades and spin slashes with his arm blades but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and slashes with it but Kaos counters with his arm blades and the two clash against each other.

"Tell me where Zervik is!" Ky demanded.

"No. Not a chance." Kaos said.

"I'll kill you!" Ky yelled.

"Kaos, there you are." A voice said and the two see Poena.

"You again! And you're with Kaos!" Ky said.

"What do you want, Poena? I'm busy." Kaos said.

"We have more important things right now. We'll let HIM torment Ky soon enough." Poena said.

"Him? Who is she talking about?" Ky asked to himself.

"Whatever. I enjoyed playin' with ya, puppy, but I'll have to make you suffer some other time." Kaos said as he disappears in black blood by sinking in it.

"Ta ta, Ky. We'll play sometime." Poena said as she leaves.

"Hey! I'm not done!" Ky said but the two are gone.

After Kaos and Poena have left the black blood crystals start to disappear and the group run to Ky.

"Ky, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing." Ky answered and the crowd starts to cheer.

"You are amazing, Ky! You kick butt!" Donkey said.

"Wonder how Shrek is doing on his end." Ky said and he sees Shrek waving at the crowd.

"How was your fun fighting the knights?" Blaze asked.

"I did in fact have a lot of fun taking those idiots out." Shrek said but the knights on the upper stand prepare to fire arrows.

"Uh oh." Sly said.

"Sir, shall I command to fire?" The captain asked.

"No. I have a better idea. People of Duloc! I present to you our new champions!" Farquaad announced and the crowd cheers.

"What?" T.J. asked confused.

"Congratulations. You all have received an honorable and noble quest!" Farquaad said.

"Quest? I'm already on a quest! A quest to get my swamp back!" Shrek said.

"Your swamp?" Farquaad asked.

"Yeah! MY swamp! Where YOU dumped all those fairy tale creatures!" Shrek said.

"Indeed. Very well, ogre. I'll make you a deal. Complete this quest for me and I'll give you your swamp back." Farquaad said.

"Exactly how it was?" Shrek asked.

"Yes." Farquaad answered.

"What kind of quest do you have in mind?" Ky asked.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I have given Kaos a new power. He has black arm blades and he can generate and control blood. Hope you like how I made Kaos. I also hope you like Ky's Keyblade name. It should be fitting for him. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends go with Shrek to complete this quest Farquaad sent them on and they meet a princess. I'll see you in the next chapter. Please review! Please! Thanks. Take care and goodbye for now.**


	33. Chapter 32: Princess Fiona

Chapter 32: Princess Fiona

After Farquaad tells the group of what their quest is which involves saving a princess named Fiona from a tower they leave Duloc and they make their way through the flower field again.

"So let me get this straight, we're going to some dragon's castle to save a princess named Fiona and bring her to Farquaad all because you want your swamp back?" Donkey asked.

"That's about right." Ky said.

"You know, maybe I'd prefer not to have any company." Shrek said.

"I find this quest pointless. It's a waste of our time." Shadow said.

"You coulda just threatened him to give you your swamp back or something." T.J. said.

"That really wouldn't work." Kiyo said.

"Oh, yeah? Maybe I should just attack him, grab a knife, cut his spleen open, and drink his fluids. Does that sound good?" Shrek asked.

"No. I think that's just cold-blooded murder." Elena said.

"For your information, there is a lot more to us ogres than people think." Shrek said.

"What's your example?" Max asked.

"Well, ogres are like onions." Shrek answered.

"Why? They smell?" Donkey asked.

"Yes...I mean no!" Shrek answered.

"They make you cry?" T.J. asked.

"No!" Shrek answered.

"Oh, I know! You leave them out in the sun for a few days and they start spreading little white hairs!" Zatch said.

"NO! Layers! Onions have layers! Ogres have layers. Onions have layers." Shrek said.

"We get it. You both have layers." Ky said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"But not everyone likes onions." Donkey said.

"Who does?" Tails asked.

"Oh! Cakes! Cakes have layers!" Donkey said.

"That's true." Murray said.

"I don't care what everyone likes. Ogres are not like cakes." Shrek said.

"Got it." Kiyo said.

"Yeah. We heard you loud and clear the first time." T.J. said.

"Well, what about parfaits? You ever met someone who says 'Hey, let's go get some parfaits' and they say 'No thanks. I don't like parfaits.' Parfaits are delicious." Donkey said.

"Let's not go too far, Donkey." Tails warned.

"NO! YOU DENSE IRRITATING BEAST OF COMPLETE BURDEN!" Shrek shouted.

"Calm down, Shrek. Again, we get it. Ogres are like onions. End of discussion." Ky said.

"Yoshi." Lucky said in agreement.

"Now that the whole layers thing is out of the way, can we continue?" Bentley asked.

"Yes. We cannot afford to waste anymore time." Blaze said.

"Par..." Donkey was cut off by Shadow.

"Enough with the parfaits already." Shadow said.

"Moving on?" Sly asked.

"Moving on." Ky answered.

The group continue to move on until later on they arrive at a wasteland like place and they start climbing up a sharp hill.

"How far is this castle?" T.J. asked.

"Tails, Bentley, do you two think you can use your techno maps to determine how far we are?" Elena asked.

"Well, we should..." Tails was cut off by Donkey.

"Ew! Shrek! Was that you?" Donkey asked.

"Now that you mention it, this place does stink..." Max said.

"Now if that were me, you guys would be dead." Shrek said and starts sniffing. "That's brimstone. We must be getting close." Shrek said.

"That's what I was going to say." Tails said.

"Then let's keep finding that castle." Kiyo said.

"Uh, are you guys sure about this? I don't think it's a good idea." Donkey said.

"We all agreed to this, Donkey. Are you terrified of the castle?" Blaze asked.

"That's not it." Donkey said.

"Is it heights?" Ky asked.

"No. I'm talking about falling into a boiling pit of lava." Donkey said.

"Donkey, it's okay. There's a bridge up ahead. We can just simply cross it." Bentley said.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Ky said.

"Really?" Donkey asked.

"Really really." Shrek answered.

The group start to cross the bridge but Shrek starts to shake the bridge much to Donkey's anxiety and the group's annoyance until they reach the end of the bridge.

"That'll do?" Elena asked.

"That'll do." Ky answered.

The group enter the castle and it's ruined and they start searching around while Shrek starts taking some armor from dead knights and puts them on.

"So where could this princess be?" Sly asked.

"The princess should be locked away in the tallest tower." Shrek said.

"How do you know?" T.J. asked.

"I read it a book once." Shrek answered.

"Whatever works." Shadow said.

"Okay. Let's search for that tower." Max said.

"I think I found it!" Murray said pointing at a tower.

"Huh. That is the tower, but there should also be a..." Shrek was cut off by Donkey.

"DRAGON!" Donkey shouted as he's running away and the group see a large dragon.

"Great." Ky said as he takes out Dawn of Hope.

As Donkey is still running the dragon is still chasing him but Shrek grabs its tail.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Elena said but the dragon shakes its tail.

Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., and Shrek hold onto the dragon's tail but the dragon manages to throw them off and they fly away to the tall tower and they land into the inside of the tower where a women with long brown hair tied to a long braid, wearing a green dress, and small crown sleeping on a bed but gets up as she sees the six crash into the tower but she quickly goes back to sleep.

Meanwhile the dragon continues to chase after Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Donkey and the dragon breathes fire but they dodge and while they try to escape the dragon stops them.

"Please don't eat us!" Donkey begged.

"We're not trying to harm your home. We're just looking for someone." Tails said.

"C'mon, just let us go." Sly said but the dragon was about to attack.

"Yeah. Please don't eat us with your lovely pearly white teeth." Donkey said making the dragon flattered.

"Donkey, keep flattering it." Max said.

"Uh, yeah. Your teeth are very delightful. And your green eyes are also pretty." Donkey said making the dragon more flattered. "Yeah, almost as pretty as a girl..." Donkey stops talking as the dragon reveals its pink scales and the dragon is in fact female. "Oh, you ARE a girl dragon." Donkey said.

"Talk about unexpected." Bentley said.

"Well, now that we have an understanding, we should go now..." Blaze was cut off by the dragon taking the ten away.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Ky, HELP!" Tails called.

"PIKA!" Storm called.

"YOSHI!" Lucky called.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., and Shrek recover from their fall into the tower and they see the woman sleeping.

"Hey, is that the princess we gotta save?" Zatch asked.

"I think so." Ky said.

"Good. Time to wake her up." Shrek said as he walks to the sleeping princess. "C'mon! Wake up!" Shrek said shaking the princess awake.

"What?" The princess asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be Princess Fiona, are you?" Ky asked.

"Yes I am." Fiona answered.

"Good. Let's go." Shrek said.

"Wait. Aren't you going to give me a kiss and climb down the tower and ride on your noble steed?" Fiona asked.

"I think you've been reading WAY too many story books." Kiyo said.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll get you out of here." Ky said.

"If you say so." Fiona said.

"Let's get outta here." T.J. said.

Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Shrek, and Fiona move through the castle.

"Wait, brave knight. I must know your name since you rescued me." Fiona said.

"Shrek." Shrek introduced.

"And I'm Ky and these are Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, and T.J." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"Well, as a token for rescuing me, I wish to give you this favor." Fiona said taking out a cloth.

"Thanks." Shrek said as he wipes his face with the cloth and gives it back to Fiona.

"Shrek..." Elena was cut off by a roar.

"You didn't slay the dragon?" Fiona asked.

"It's on our to-do list." Shrek said.

"Wait! Where're Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Donkey?" Ky asked.

"Crap! We'd better find them." Elena said.

Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Shrek, and Fiona keep moving through the castle and then they arrive at what looks like a treasure room where they see the dragon and Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Donkey are with the dragon.

"Yeah. This is a nice place you got here and we're really flattered to be your guests, but we should get back to looking for Shrek and Ky because they might be worried about us." Donkey said.

"Well, Ky might be worried about us. I don't think Shrek is worried." Max said.

"We really need to get out of here, but the dragon won't let us." Tails said.

"There they are. We gotta save them from that dragon." Ky said.

"I think I have an idea." Shrek as he starts climbing on a chain leading to a chandelier.

"That's it. We need to get out of here before..." Shadow then sees the dragon about to kiss Donkey.

"What is that dragon doing?" Sly asked.

"You can't be serious." Blaze said.

As Shrek was about to reach the chandelier he slips and falls into Donkey's place.

"Shrek?!" Tails asked and the dragon kisses Shrek's behind and the dragon realizes this and attacks Shrek.

"Well, that didn't work." Kiyo said.

"I'm ending this." Ky said as he slashes at the chain with Dawn of Hope causing the chandelier to fall on the dragon and now it's around her neck.

"Shrek, where'd you come from?" Murray asked.

"Doesn't matter. Get out of here." Shrek said and the dragon was about to attack but Ky swats her with Dawn of Hope.

"Ky!" Bentley said.

"Guys, go with Shrek and the others. I'll take care of the dragon." Ky said.

"But, Ky..." Max was cut off by Ky.

"Go! Hurry!" Ky said and they go with Shrek to meet with the others and the dragon confronts Ky. "Bring it, you oversized lizard!" Ky said.

The dragon shoots fire at Ky but Ky dodges and casts Blizzard but the dragon attacks with her claws but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Strike Raid but the dragon tail whips but Ky casts Cure and then uses Slide Dash but the dragon breathes fire again but Ky manages to combine Blizzard with Edge Slash and then uses Blizzard Edge and then casts Thunder but the dragon shoots fireballs but Ky casts Aero and then uses Spin Slash but the dragon slams the ground and creates shock waves but Ky dodges the shock waves and then casts Blizzard.

"That all you got? I'm just getting warmed up." Ky said.

The dragon roars and then charges to bite at Ky but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by managing to combine Thunder with Strike Raid and uses Thunder Raid but the dragon breathes more fire but Ky combines Blizzard with Strike Raid and then uses Blizzard Raid and then uses Spin Slash but the dragon tail whips but Ky dodges and uses Slide Dash and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope but the dragon creates more shock waves but Ky combines Thunder with Edge Slash and then uses Thunder Edge followed by Blizzard but the dragon tries to bite at Ky again but Ky counters with swatting Dawn of Hope and then casts Gravity but the dragon breathes fire but Ky uses Strike Raid and the dragon roars again.

"I'd love to stay and play some more, but I gotta get back to my friends. See ya whenever." Ky said as he runs out of the treasure room and through the hallway to meet his friends.

"You're okay, Ky." Elena said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ky said but the dragon arrives. "I don't have time for you!" Ky said as he throws Dawn of Hope at the ceiling causing rocks to fall on the dragon.

"Let's go." Shadow said.

"Yeah. We have the princess. Let's get out of here." Ky said.

"Finally." Shrek said.

The group leave the castle and make their way back to the hill.

"That was close." Sly said.

"The dragon shouldn't follow us now." Blaze said.

"At long last after being held in that tower, I am finally rescued by my brave prince." Fiona said.

"What about us? We helped too." T.J. said.

"Thank you all as well. And where would this brave knight be without his noble steed?" Fiona said to Donkey.

"You hear that? She called me the noble steed." Donkey said.

"Great. Let's leave." Shadow said.

"Wait. I must know what you look like, brave knight." Fiona said.

"Wait. What?" Shrek asked.

"Well, if my true love rescues me, he must reveal himself." Fiona said shocking the group.

"Wait. You're saying Shrek is your true love?" Zatch asked.

"Well, yes." Fiona answered and Shrek and Donkey laugh.

"Uh, Princess, I'd hate to disappoint you, but I don't think that Shrek is your type." Tails said.

"Nonsense. He rescued me. Now please take off your armor and kiss me." Fiona said.

"I don't think that's a great idea." Shrek said.

"Please just take it off." Fiona said.

"No." Shrek said.

"Take it off now!" Fiona commanded.

"Just take it off already." Elena said.

"Alright." Shrek said as he takes off his armor showing his face surprising Fiona.

"Oh, you're an...ogre." Fiona said.

"You were expecting Prince Charming?" Shrek asked.

"Yes, but...this isn't right. You can't be an ogre." Fiona said.

"Well, he is." Kiyo said.

"Please don't get the wrong idea, Princess. I'm sure that Shrek is not your true love." Ky said.

"If he's not my true love, then why did he rescue me?" Fiona asked.

"Because some guy name Farquaad sent us to save you." T.J. answered.

"Well, why didn't Farquaad come to rescue me himself?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know. You can ask him when we get there." Max said.

"Oh, and he sent you to bring me to him?" Fiona asked.

"Yes." Sly answered.

"Well, then you can tell this Farquaad that I'll be waiting for him right here until he gets here." Fiona said.

"We don't have time for this, Princess. We're not messengers. We'll just deliver you to him." Shadow said.

"You wouldn't dare...!" Fiona warned but Shadow lifts Fiona on his right shoulder.

"Shadow! Was that necessary?" Tails asked.

"Who cares." Shadow said.

"That works for me." Shrek said.

"Oh, boy..." Ky said.

"Guess we'll have to get back to Duloc now." Zatch said.

"Put me down or suffer the consequences!" Fiona demanded.

"Shut up." Shadow replied.

"How dare you! Put me down!" Fiona demanded.

The group are now in a forest and Fiona has calmed down and then Shadow puts her down.

"So tell me. What does this Farquaad look like?" Fiona asked.

"Well..." Ky thinks of an answer.

"Let's just say he's on SHORT supply." Shrek said.

"And people of Duloc think very LITTLE of him." Donkey said.

"Despite his big ego, his brain is the same size of his body." Elena said and Shrek and Donkey laugh.

"Elena." Ky said.

"Well, I guess he deserves it." Elena said.

"You're just jealous because I'm sure Farquaad is the greatest ruler of Duloc." Fiona said.

"I wouldn't be sure of that." Sly said.

"You're right, Princess. We'll let you do the 'measuring' when we see him tomorrow." Shrek said.

"Wait. The sunset's coming?" Fiona asked.

"Pretty much." T.J. answered.

"We need to camp out for tonight." Fiona said.

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked.

"I don't think it would hurt to take some rest for the night." Elena said.

"Okay. Let's find a good spot to camp out." Ky said.

Shrek and Donkey find a rock cave.

"This looks like a good place." Shrek said.

"Shrek, that's no place for a princess." Donkey said.

"No. No. It's fine. It just needs some homing touches." Fiona said.

"Like what?" Ky asked and Fiona tears a piece of wood off a tree.

"A door. Good night, everyone." Fiona said.

"Yeah. G'night." Ky said.

It's now nighttime and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Shrek, and Donkey are camping and relaxing.

"How long until we get to Duloc?" Sly asked.

"Who knows, but I bet we'll travel back there no problem like yesterday." Ky said.

"Yeah. No problem." Donkey said. "Say, Shrek, after we bring the princess over to Farquaad, what're we gonna do about our swamp?" Donkey asked.

"What? There is no 'our', there is no 'we'. It's just me and my swamp ALONE." Shrek said.

"Shrek, why are you always alone?" Ky asked.

"Because whenever someone sees me, they just scream 'AHH!', 'Help! A big stupid ogre!'. They just judge me before they even look at me." Shrek answered.

Unknowing to them someone is looking behind the cave Fiona is staying in and overhears what Shrek is saying.

"We didn't judge you when we looked at you." Elena said.

"Yeah. You may be an ogre, but that doesn't make you evil." Ky said.

"Besides, you're our friend too." Zatch said.

"Thanks for that." Shrek said.

It's now morning and Fiona walks out of her rock cave and she sees the group sleeping and goes off to the forest and she sees a bird and Fiona starts singing and the bird sings along but Fiona sings louder until the bird pops.

"That's a delightful voice you got." A voice said and Fiona turns to see Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake." Fiona said.

"What're we gonna do now that you just popped the bird?" Tails asked and Fiona sees the eggs on the nest.

Fiona is making eggs and Ky and his friends are helping her and while this is happening Shrek starts to wake up and Donkey wakes up after.

"Good morning. How do you like your eggs?" Fiona asked.

"Oh, good morning, Princess!" Donkey said.

"What's this about?" Shrek asked.

"We just had a rough start yesterday and I want to make it up to you. Eat up. It's going to be a long day if we're going to Duloc." Fiona said.

After the group finish eating their breakfast they start moving through the forest while Tails and Bentley use their techno maps to help locate Duloc but just then Heartless appear and look like archers and start shooting arrows.

"So the Heartless ARE here!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Let's take 'em!" Elena said.

The Archer Heartless shoot arrows at the group but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire while Elena shoots magic bolts followed by Earth while Max uses Shield Missile but the Archers shoot arrows but Tails tail swipes while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow multi punches followed by throwing a Chaos Arrow but the Archers attack with their bows but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Archers shoot more arrows but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray punches but the Archers keep shooting arrows but Shrek delivers two punches but the Archers keep shooting arrows but Fiona delivers punches and kicks surprising the group but they keep fighting the Heartless and Fiona keeps punching and kicking and Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder defeating the Archer Heartless.

"That was close." Ky said but an Archer Heartless was about to attack but Fiona delivers more punches and kicks and destroys the Archer. "That was amazing, Princess." Ky said.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Shrek asked.

"When you're locked in a tower, you have to learn to defend yourself. Even if...there's an arrow in your butt!" Fiona said pointing at an arrow on Shrek's behind and Shrek is shocked.

"Now what?" T.J. asked.

"I think I know. Donkey, go get some blue flower and red thorns." Ky said.

"Got it. Shrek, whatever you do, stay away from the light!" Donkey said.

"Donkey!" Everyone said.

"Right. Blue flower and red thorns." Donkey said as he leaves.

"What are the blue flowers and red thorns for?" Murray asked.

"To keep Donkey away." Ky answered.

"Smart." Elena said.

"Okay, Shrek. Hold still and..." Ky starts to pull the arrow but Shrek yelps.

"Ow! Not too hard!" Shrek yelled.

"Sorry! I'm trying to get it out." Ky said.

"Let me try." Fiona said as she tries to pull the arrow but Shrek falls on Fiona.

"You two okay?" Max asked.

"Fine." Fiona answered.

"Let's see and try this again." Blaze said.

"Ahem." A voice said and the group see Donkey. "Now, guys, if you wanted to be alone, you could've just asked." Donkey said.

"Donkey, that's not the case." T.J. said.

"Yeah. That would be the last thing I..." Shrek was cut off by Fiona pulling the arrow out of Shrek's behind. "Ow." Shrek said.

"Huh." Ky said and Donkey faints.

"He'll be fine." Shadow said.

"Let's just move on." Ky said and the group keep moving.

The group keep going through the forest and Shrek and Fiona are getting along well and the group know what this means but decide to be quiet about it and later on the group arrive at an open field and they see Duloc up ahead and the decide to stop and camp out for tonight again.

"We're almost at Duloc, but we should stop for tonight." Ky said.

"But we're almost there. We could just..." Shadow was cut off by Fiona.

"That's a good idea." Fiona said.

"In that case, I'll get some food." Shrek said.

"And I'll find some firewood." Fiona said.

After the gathering of the firewood and food everyone start eating rats on a stick and Fiona looks at Duloc Castle.

"Everything will be different when I get to Duloc." Fiona said.

"You know, you're more than welcome to visit me in my swamp. I can make all kinds of food for you." Shrek offered.

"I'd like that." Fiona said.

"I see how it is. He lets us stay outside, but he gets to offer her to his home anytime." T.J. asked.

"Love stinks, does it?" Kiyo asked.

"We should get some rest before darkness comes." Tails said and Fiona is shocked.

"Wait. Night is coming?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. That's why we camped here, remember?" Ky asked.

"Right. I should be going to bed." Fiona said.

"Do you wanna hear a bedtime story?" Donkey offered.

"That's okay. I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Good night." Fiona said as she goes into a cottage.

"There must be something about her whenever night comes..." Max said.

"We'll find out later." Ky said.

"Shrek, are you okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Very fine." Shrek answered.

"Really? You're not sick, are you? Or maybe should I say lo..." T.J. was cut off by Ky placing his hand over his mouth.

"Look, Shrek, we all know what you think of Fiona." Zatch said.

"What? There is nothing between us." Shrek said.

"Deny all you want. We know how you feel." Shadow said.

"No. That's impossible. She'd be happy with Farquaad. Besides, she's a princess and I'm..." Shrek stops talking.

"An ogre?" Donkey asked.

"Yeah. An ogre." Shrek said.

"Shrek, it doesn't matter what you are. It's your feelings that matter the most. You should at least do what your heart says." Ky said.

"Yeah." Shrek said as he walks away.

"Where are you going?" Tails asked.

"To get more firewood." Shrek answered even though he's walking to the sunflower field.

It's now nighttime and the group are asleep again but Ky wakes up to see Donkey entering the cottage and so Ky follows Donkey and the others follow him.

"You gonna see what Donkey is doing?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Be quiet." Ky said.

"Got it." T.J. said.

The group enter the cottage and Donkey is already in there.

"Princess? Where are you?" Donkey asked but he turns to see the group. "Ky, what are you doing?" Donkey asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ky said.

"I'm just trying to find the..." Donkey was cut off by something falling from the upper floor.

"What the...?!" Ky asked as he summons Dawn of Hope to make sure it wasn't a Black Xeti or a Heartless.

"What in the world is that?" Max asked.

"Aero!" Ky yelled as he summons a whirlwind to get rid of the smoke and the group and Donkey see a female ogre wearing Fiona's dress.

"AH! MONSTER!" Donkey shouted.

"Wait, Donkey! I think that's...Fiona." Ky said.

"Is that really you, Princess?" Elena asked.

"Yes. It's me." Fiona answered.

"What happened to you? Why are an ogre?" Sly asked.

"You were human the last time we saw you." T.J. said.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like this." Fiona said.

"Was that why you get nervous whenever the sun goes down?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Fiona answered.

"Why are you an ogre when it's night?" Shadow asked.

"When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me. Now whenever it's night, I become this." Fiona answered.

"Is there a way to break the spell?" Zatch asked.

"The only way for the spell to be broken is to obtain my first kiss from my true love." Fiona answered.

"So that's why you expecting someone else to come and save you from that tower." Kiyo said and Fiona nods.

"Don't worry, Princess. When we get to Duloc, you won't have to worry about the spell anymore." Donkey said.

"I doubt Farquaad would even care about that." Ky said.

"Well, Princess, I don't think Shrek would think badly of you." Tails said.

Meanwhile outside Shrek walks over to the cottage with a sunflower in his hand.

"Fiona? I have something to say." Shrek said.

"No. This isn't right. Beauty and ugly don't go together. No one could love a hideous beast." Fiona said making Shrek drop his sunflower and walks away. "Don't you see? I have to marry Farquaad in order for the spell to be broken." Fiona said.

"Can't you at least tell Shrek?" Ky asked.

"No! Shrek must never know about this." Fiona said.

"Why not? I'm sure he'll understand." Sly said.

"Please don't tell Shrek." Fiona said.

"Okay. We won't, but you'll have to tell him." Elena said.

"Sooner or later, he'll find out." Ky said and the group leave the cottage.

After the group leave the cottage Fiona finds a sunflower and decides to bring it in with her.

* * *

**Chapter end and another cliffhanger. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed this. If you want this story to continue, I'll need five or ten reviews for this to keep going. Please do so. Also, let me know what you think of this rewritten version so far. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends try to convince Shrek to get Fiona back and they try to stop Farquaad's wedding and from becoming king. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye.**


	34. Chapter 33: Wedding Crash

Chapter 33: Wedding Crash

The sun is starting to rise and Fiona takes off the sunflower's petals to decide whether or not to tell Shrek and then she decides to tell him and goes outside.

"Shrek?" Fiona asked and she sees the sun rising and she's being turned back into a human again.

"So, you're back to being human, huh?" Ky asked and Fiona sees him and his friends.

"Oh, Ky. Where's Shrek? I need to tell him." Fiona asked.

"You decided to tell him?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Fiona answered.

"Great. Let's go find him." Max said.

The group start to find Shrek but they already see him arriving but he looks angry.

"Shrek, there you are. Are you okay?" Fiona asked.

"I'm fine. Never better." Shrek answered.

"You don't look fine to me." T.J. said.

"Listen, Shrek. I have something to tell you..." Fiona was cut off by Shrek.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Princess. I already heard what your said last night." Shrek said.

"You heard what I said?" Fiona asked.

"Every word." Shrek answered.

"But...I thought it wouldn't matter to you." Fiona said.

"Yeah, well, it does!" Shrek said.

"Shrek, listen..." Ky was cut off by something coming.

"Is it the Black Xetis?" Zatch asked.

"Or the Heartless?" Murray asked.

"I don't think so." Elena said.

"Ah, right on time. Princess, I brought you something." Shrek said and the group see Farquaad.

"Ah, you are Princess Fiona." Farquaad said.

"As promised! Now hand it over!" Shrek said.

"Very well, ogre. Here is the deed to your swamp. Cleared as promised. Now take it and go before I change my mind." Farquaad said and he turns to Fiona. "Princess Fiona, I am Lord Farquaad." Farquaad introduced.

"Oh, so you're Lord Farquaad? I never expected you to be so..." Fiona stops talking as Farquaad's knights put him down off his horse to show his size.

"He really is a half-pint." Shadow said.

"Pikachu." Storm said in agreement.

"Lord Farquaad, it's a pleasure to meet you." Fiona said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess. Now, I have a question for you. Will you become the perfect bride for the perfect groom?" Farquaad asked.

Fiona looks at the group who shake their heads and then Fiona sees Shrek still reading his deed.

"Lord Farquaad, I accept." Fiona said.

"Excellent! We shall get married tomorrow and..." Farquaad was cut off by Fiona.

"No! I mean, why wait? Why don't we get married today?" Fiona suggested.

"Ah, anxious, are we? Very well. We shall get married today. There's so much to do. Men, prepare the wedding and invite the guests. This wedding must be perfect." Farquaad said and he and his men ride away while Fiona rides with Farquaad.

"Fiona!" Ky called but they're already leaving.

"Shrek, you're letting them get away!" Donkey said.

"Yeah, well, let them." Shrek said.

"C'mon, Shrek. Listen. We've talked to the princess last night and..." Ky was cut off by Shrek.

"Oh, yeah. I know you guys talked to her last night. You're great pals, aren't ya? Now, if you all are such good friends, why don't you follow HER home?" Shrek said.

"Shrek, I wanna go with you." Donkey said.

"I told you, didn't I? You're not coming home with me! I live ALONE! MY swamp! ME! Nobody else! Understand?! NOBODY! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying TALKING DONKEYS!" Shrek shouted.

"That's not fair, Shrek! Don't take your anger out on Donkey! He never did anything to you!" Ky defended Donkey.

"Whatever! I'm going home! Do what you want!" Shrek yelled as he storms off.

"I can't believe we're spending our days in this world with that jerk." Kiyo said.

"What do we do? We can't let Fiona marry Farquaad." Sly said.

"We need Shrek's help." Ky said.

"How can we get him to help us?" Donkey asked.

"I dunno, but..." Ky was then cut off by a soft growl and they turn to see the dragon from before.

"The dragon." Max said.

"Hmm. Um, Dragon, you're not still angry about our last encounter, are you?" Ky asked and Dragon makes a sound to respond Ky's question. "That's great. I'm sorry for that. I was trying to protect my friends. Anyway, I have a favor to ask you. Can you help us out with something?" Ky asked and Dragon lowers her head to listen what Ky has to say. "Here's what we do..." Ky starts to explain.

Meanwhile Farquaad returns to his castle to prepare himself for the upcoming wedding but just then Bowser Jr. appears.

"It's been two days and you have not found the Keyhole or the Light Crystal piece!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Can you take care of that? I'm about to get married and finally become King of Duloc." Farquaad said.

"Grrr! I can't believe Zervik and the Horned King decided to recruit a sad man like you! You're useless!" Bowser Jr. said.

"In all honesty, I could care less about their plans." Farquaad said.

"Fine then. If Ky and his friends go after you, don't expect me to save you." Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

Meanwhile Shrek returns to his swamp and everything is clear and there are no more fairy tale characters in the swamp and so Shrek starts living his life again but just then he hears a noise outside and he finds Donkey, Ky, and his friends making a log line.

"What are you doing?" Shrek asked.

"I'd figured you of all people would recognize a wall when you see one." Donkey said.

"Well, yeah, but the walls are supposed go around my swamp, not through it." Shrek said.

"It is. It's around your half." Ky said.

"Yep. That's your half and this is our half." T.J. said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Yoshi." Lucky said in agreement.

"YOUR half?" Shrek asked.

"Yeah. OUR half." Elena said.

"We helped you rescue the princess from the dragon's castle." Max said.

"So?" Shrek asked.

"So since we did HALF the work, we get HALF the reward." Sly said.

"Yeah! Now hand over that rock. That one that looks like your fat head." Murray said but Shrek starts to move the logs away.

"No you don't!" Ky said as he holds the log Shrek is holding.

"Back off!" Shrek yelled.

"No! YOU back off!" Tails yelled back.

"This is MY swamp!" Shrek yelled.

"OUR swamp!" Donkey yelled.

"Let go!" Shrek yelled.

"YOU let go!" Kiyo yelled.

"Stubborn punks!" Shrek yelled.

"Smelly ogre!" Donkey yelled.

"Fine!" Shrek yelled as he walks away.

"Get back here!" T.J. yelled.

"We are NOT done with you yet!" Donkey yelled.

"Well, I'm through with all of you!" Shrek replied.

"No! All you did was put Donkey down, insult him, and you NEVER appreciate anything we do!" Ky said.

"All you did was push us around and push us away." Max said.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, I've treated you all so bad, why did you come back?" Shrek asked.

"Because that's what friends do, Shrek. Friends forgive each other, no matter what they've been through." Ky answered and everyone nods.

"You're right, Ky. I forgive you all...for stabbing me in the back!" Shrek yelled as he goes to his bathroom making everyone extremely irritated.

"UGH! You're so wrapped up in your layers, you're scared of your own feelings!" Ky said.

"Go away." Shrek replied.

"See? There you go again, just like what you did to Fiona." Bentley said.

"All she'd do is like you or maybe even love you." Blaze said.

"Love me? She said I was ugly. A hideous creature. I heard you talking to her last night." Shrek said.

"She wasn't talking about YOU. She was talking about...somebody else." Donkey said and Shrek comes out of the bathroom.

"She wasn't talking about me?" Shrek asked.

"No." Elena answered.

"Who was she talking about?" Shrek asked.

"Sorry, Shrek, but since you've never listened to us, we can't tell you." Ky said.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Shrek said but the group was not convinced and Shrek sighs. "I really am sorry. I guess I AM a big, stupid ogre. Can you all forgive me?" Shrek asked.

"That's what friends are for, Shrek." Ky said.

"That's right." Donkey said.

"So, who was Fiona talking about?" Shrek asked.

"Don't ask us. You should ask Fiona." Tails said and Shrek realizes something.

"The wedding! We'll never make it in time!" Shrek said.

"Don't worry. We will. We've already got ourselves transportation. Donkey?" Ky said and Donkey whistles and Dragon arrives.

"You all planned this?" Shrek asked.

"Yeah. You like Fiona, don't you? Well, we're gonna help you get your happily ever after." Ky said.

"C'mon. Let's hurry to Duloc before the two get married." Max said and the group climb on Dragon and she starts to fly to Duloc.

Meanwhile in Duloc Castle the wedding is prepared and Fiona and Farquaad are about to get married but Fiona sees the sun setting while the priest is speaking.

"Um, excuse me. Can you please skip with the 'I dos'?" Fiona asked but Farquaad chuckles.

"Go on." Farquaad said.

The group arrive at Duloc and they hurry to the castle.

"Guys, wait. We can't just barge into the wedding." Donkey said.

"What's your plan then?" Sly asked.

"We have to wait until the priest says 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' and that's when you say 'I object!'." Donkey said.

"Donkey, we really don't have time for that." Zatch said.

"When does he say it?" Tails asked.

"We need to check inside." Donkey said.

Meanwhile in the castle the priest keeps talking while the group are still outside and Tails and Bentley are using a device to try to hear what he's saying.

"Anything yet?" Max asked.

"No. Nothing." Tails said.

"At this rate, we'll never be able to hear it in time." Bentley said.

"Oh, forget this!" Shrek said as he goes into the castle.

"Shrek wait!" Ky said as he and the others follow him.

"Speak now or for..." The priest was cut off by the doors opening and everyone sees Shrek and the group.

"I OBJECT!" Shrek shouted.

"Shrek?" Fiona asked.

"Now what does he want?" Farquaad asked.

"Now what do we do?" Zatch asked.

"We stop the wedding." Ky said.

"I thought we have." Blaze said.

"We just gotta stop Fiona from marrying that jerk." Ky said.

"Shrek, Ky, what are you two doing here?" Fiona asked.

"Honestly, it's bad enough to be around somewhere nobody wants you, but coming here uninvited is just..." Farquaad was cut off by Shrek.

"Fiona, we need to talk." Shrek said.

"Oh, NOW you want to talk? Well, it's a little late. Now if you..." Fiona was cut off by Ky.

"But, Princess, you can't marry that creep." Ky said.

"Why not?" Fiona asked.

"Because he's only marrying you so he can be king." Elena answered.

"That's preposterous!" Farquaad scoffed.

"It's true! That's what you're doing!" T.J. said.

"He doesn't really love you, Princess." Shrek said.

"And what do you know about true love?" Fiona asked and Shrek struggles to answer.

"Well...you see, that's the thing, Princess. Shrek is..." Ky was cut off by Farquaad.

"You don't mean that the ogre has fallen in love with the princess?!" Farquaad asked and starts laughing and everyone else laughs as well.

"What is so funny about an ogre being in love with a princess?" Max asked.

"There's nothing funny about that." Sly said.

"Shrek, is this true?" Fiona asked.

"Who cares? It's absurd! Now, Fiona, please marry me so we can live happily ever after. Now kiss me." Farquaad said.

"Please don't." Shadow said.

Fiona looks at the sun setting.

"Well, Shrek, it's my turn to tell you something. Or rather show you." Fiona said as the sun sets and Fiona is being transformed back into her ogre form shocking everyone and disgusting Farquaad.

"See, Shrek?" Ky asked.

"Oh, well...that explains a lot." Shrek said.

"UGH! It's disgusting!" Farquaad yelled.

"Yeah, because you have a problem with someone not being a self-absorb weasel like you!" Ky said.

"Enough! Guards, seize them!" Farquaad commanded and the guards arrive.

The guards attack the group but Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Shrek defeat the guards.

"Take that, 'King' Farquaad!" Elena said.

"Insolent fools! This wedding is over and that makes me KING!" Farquaad said as dark aura appears around him.

"Uh oh...that's not good." Kiyo said.

"No, it's not. No doubt that there is darkness in his heart. As if you're king! All we see is a sad little man with a dark heart!" Ky said.

"How DARE you defy me! I shall destroy anyone who dares oppose Duloc and I will destroy two ogres!" Farquaad said.

"Not gonna happen! Shrek, let's crown this 'king'!" Ky said.

"Gladly." Shrek said.

Farquaad charges at the group and slashes with his sword but Ky strikes back with Dawn of Hope while Elena casts Blizzard and then shoots magic bolts but Farquaad retaliates with a spin slash but Shrek delivers three punches but Farquaad slashes three times with his sword but Max bashes with his shield followed by Shield Boomerang while T.J. throws knives but Farquaad tries to impale the two but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Farquaad summons Archer Heartless who shoot arrows but Tails tail swipes while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows defeating the Archer Heartless but Farquaad slashes with his sword again but Bentley throws electric darts while Sly attacks with his cane while Murray punches three times but Farquaad impales at them but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope followed by combining Thunder with Slide Dash and uses Thunder Dash while Shrek uses Hammer Punch.

"You seem to be quite adequate...even with that filthy ogre by your side." Farquaad said.

"So you'll give up?" Ky asked.

"No. I have more ways to end you all." Farquaad said.

"Allow me to help you." A voice said and it's Bowser Jr. again.

"Bowser Jr.!" Ky said.

"I don't need your assistance." Farquaad said.

"Don't get the wrong idea of me helping you out. I just want Key boy outta my way for once so I can take those two Light Crystal pieces from him." Bowser Jr. said.

"Whatever you do is of no concern to me." Farquaad said.

"Time to snuff you all out! Come out, my pet!" Bowser Jr. commanded and summons a Black Xeti that looks like a black coated unicorn with crimson eyes, crimson mane, crimson tail, and a black horn. "Have fun killing each other, losers!" Bowser Jr. said as he disappears.

"Great. A Black Xeti. Why am I not surprised?" Shadow asked.

"Now we have to deal with both the Black Xeti and Farquaad." Tails said.

"Then let's settle this." Ky said.

"Prepare to be disposed. Attack, my pet!" Farquaad commanded.

The Black Xeti known as Unidoom fires dark magic beams at the group but they dodge and Ky and Shrek go for Farquaad but Unidoom hoof kicks them but Elena retaliates with magic bombs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakereuga but Unidoom charges at the group with its horn but Max bashes with his shield but Farquaad multi stabs with his sword but T.J. slashes with his knife followed by a knife throw but Unidoom shoots poison balls at the group but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches followed by a somersault kick but Unidoom prances around and charges at the group while Farquaad spin slashes with his sword but Storm shoots electric shots while Lucky uses Headbutt but Unidoom fires another dark magic beam but Bentley throws sleeping darts allowing Sly to attack with his cane while Murray flame punches but Farquaad slashes with his sword while Shrek headbutts but Unidoom hoof kicks him but Ky combines Fire with Edge Slash and uses Fire Edge but Unidoom attacks with its horn.

"This is getting annoying. We should deal with this Black Xeti first." Ky said.

"I agree. If we take this Heartless out first, we won't have a problem of going after Farquaad next." Elena said.

"Let's get to it then." Shrek said.

Unidoom fires poison balls at the group while Farquaad multi slashes with his sword but T.J. slashes with his knife followed by a forward kick while Shrek delivers three punches but Unidoom fires two black magic beams but Elena casts Thunder followed by Earth while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Unidoom charges with its horn but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Max uses Cyclone but Farquaad multi slashes with his sword but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge to keep Farquaad busy allowing Tails to summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Shadow home attacks and then throws Chaos Spears while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a graceful flame kick but Unidoom prances around again while charging with its horn but Shrek uses Hammer Punch while Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Gravity but Unidoom charges with its horn and then delivers a hoof kick but Shrek headbutts while Ky combines Thunder with Spin Slash and uses Thunder Spin and they finish off Unidoom causing it to fall and disappear into dark mist.

"Done with that Black Xeti." Max said.

"Now for Farquaad." Blaze said.

"Fools! How dare you! You have become a thorn in my side for far too long!" Farquaad said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get us!" Shrek said.

Farquaad slashes at the group with his sword but Tails tail swipes followed by Fly Kick while Lucky double kicks while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Farquaad dash slashes but T.J. dash slashes back with his knife but Farquaad parries and slashes at T.J. but Elena casts Cure on T.J. and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Shrek headbutts Farquaad but Farquaad multi slashes with his sword and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly attacks with his cane but Farquaad slashes three times but Murray triple punches while Max uses Shield Missile but Farquaad keeps slashing with his sword but Storm unleashes electricity while Bentley throws electric darts but Farquaad multi slashes and then delivers another aerial spin slash but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Shrek uses Hammer Punch but Farquaad parries again and slashes at Shrek but Ky casts Cure on Shrek and then uses Strike Raid but Farquaad dash slashes with his sword but Ky counters with Fire Dash and then attacks with Dawn of Hope while Shrek delivers three punches but Farquaad slashes at the group with his sword and then spin slashes but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and delivers horizontal slashes followed by Edge Slash while Elena whacks with her staff and shoots magic bolts while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze unleashes fire waves while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches while Shrek uses Hammer Punch and they finish off Farquaad.

"Impossible! I cannot be defeated by fools!" Farquaad said.

"That's what happens when you put ogres down." Ky said.

"You fool! I am KING of Duloc! Therefore, I shall have order! I shall perfection! I shall have..." Farquaad was cut off by Dragon flying through the window behind him and when Farquaad turns around Dragon eats him.

"Ha! Take that, 'King' Farquaad!" Max said.

"Serves him right." Kiyo said.

"I'll say." Tails said.

"Are you all right, Princess?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. Thank you all." Fiona said.

"Nice timing, you two." Ky said.

"It's nothing. Go on, Shrek." Donkey said.

"Fiona, I do in fact love you. I'm sorry for being stubborn and not listening to you." Shrek said.

"Shrek. I felt like I had to tell you." Fiona said and she turns to see the sun that's still set. "Shrek, I feel that I love you too." Fiona said and the two start to kiss but just then Fiona starts to glow with light and after the glowing stops she's still in her ogre form. "I thought that if I kiss my true love, the spell will be broken." Fiona said.

"I think that since you kissed Shrek, you'll probably stay in that form." Tails said.

"Possibly forever." Bentley said.

"But who cares. You two love each other and if you're both happy, then so am I." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Thank you all for everything. Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray, I'm grateful to all of you." Fiona said.

"It was nothing, Princess." Elena said.

"I-I think I'm gonna cry." Donkey said.

Later on everyone return to the swamp and Shrek and Fiona are now married and everyone starts to party in the swamp for the celebration of Shrek's and Fiona's marriage and Shrek and Fiona go to their carriage to get ready for their honeymoon.

"Good luck, you two." Ky said and the two nod.

Just then something starts to appear near Shrek's house and it's another Keyhole and so Ky uses Dawn of Hope to lock the Keyhole and saves the Land of Fantasy from destruction.

"What just happened?" Donkey asked.

"It's time for us to go to." Ky answered and he turns to Shrek and Fiona. "You two lovebirds should be fine now without us around." Ky said.

"Aw, you really have to go?" Donkey asked.

"Sorry, Donkey, but we have to." Murray answered.

"Don't lose your head over it. We'll might come back and visit again." Shadow said.

"Really?" Donkey asked.

"Really really." Ky answered.

Meanwhile at the dark room Zervik and the Horned King watch the group's time in the Land of Fantasy.

"It's no surprise that even Farquaad fell." Zervik said.

"That's what happens when he doesn't do what's told." Bowser Jr. said.

**"No matter. We will find a way to take those two Light Crystal pieces from his grasp and have Virtus." **The Horned King said.

"Let's test how strong he's gotten. Kaos, Poena, Tortus!" Zervik called and Kaso, Poena, and Tortus appear.

"What's up?" Kaos asked.

"I think it's about time we start sending HIM in Ky's way." Zervik said.

"Finally! The torment gets to begin! Ky's REALLY gonna break!" Kaos said.

"We'll send him with us." Poena said as they leave.

"Now this'll be interesting. I'll be joining in on the fun watching the tormenting." Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

Meanwhile at Nex's room Nex prepares to make his way out to another world but just then he sees Griff.

"What do you want?" Nex asked.

"Don't you ever have any remorse for what you're doing?" Griff asked.

"Why the hell should I? It doesn't matter what happens to anyone, not even the Deadly Alliance, as long as I get answers about my father." Nex said.

"This still isn't the right way." Griff said.

"Coming from the idiot who is taking orders from the Horned King." Nex said.

"I'm doing this for two reasons. One, to keep Ky alive. Two, find out my past and what I really am." Griff said.

"All I know is that you're a piece of trash that has no right to exist." Nex said.

"How can you say?!" Griff asked.

"It's the truth. Now, get lost." Nex said.

"I will. I'm through with this. I can't take doing terrible things for the Deadly Alliance anymore. I'm gonna find Ky." Griff said.

"Oh, I don't think so." A voice said and it's Bowser Jr. "Instead, I'm gonna make him come to you, if he does care." Bowser Jr. said.

"What're you gonna do?" Griff asked.

"Simple. I'll just put you away somewhere where no one not even Ky will bother to look for." Bowser Jr. said as he summons Zombie Black Xetis who grab Griff and take him out of the room.

"Finally. Couldn't stand that maggot." Nex said.

"Hey. I just got a location for the next Dark Gem piece. It's the tenth and last one." Bowser Jr. said.

"Where is it?" Nex asked.

Back at Shrek's swamp Ky and his friends start to say goodbye to Shrek and Fiona.

"We wish you both the best of luck." Blaze said.

"Hope you guys have a happily ever after now." Sly said.

"Good luck with whatever you're doing." Shrek said.

"See ya." Ky said and the carriage starts to depart from the swamp.

"Take care, Donkey. Try to stay out of trouble." Elena said.

"Oh, don't worry about me. We'll be okay." Donkey said as he and Dragon nudge at each other.

"See ya again sometime." Ky said.

The group leave the swamp and return to the forest and Ky uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal.

"You guys ready?" Ky asked and the group nod and they go into the light portal leaving the Land of Fantasy.

* * *

**End of chapter. Hope you enjoyed this. Please review! Please! I'm trying to make this story great. I need some support here. If you do, please send in ten reviews if you like this story. That's all I'm asking. Anyway, I hope you like Ky so far. Who is your favorite character in the story so far? Favorite partner, favorite enemy, favorite world? Things like that. Let me know. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends arrive at a new world and they meet four mages. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care. See ya! Don't forget to review!**


	35. Chapter 34: The Fairy Tail Wizards

Chapter 34: The Fairy Tail Wizards

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray leave Land of Fantasy and they start searching for the next world and Ky finds a new world that has a town and so the group decide to that world and Ky uses Dawn of Hope to create a trail of light followed by a light portal and Ky and his friends follow the light trail and go to the light portal to enter the world.

The light portal appears in a town and Ky and his friends leave the portal after it disappears and the group look around the town to see if there are any Black Xetis or Heartless but so far there's nothing in town.

"Where are we now?" Zatch asked and Tails activates his techno map.

"According to my techno map, we're in a place called Fiore. It's a kingdom where mages live." Tail explained.

"Mages, huh? Sounds like my kind of world." Elena said

"This place is kinda peaceful so far too.." Max said.

"Yeah. For now." Kiyo said.

"We have to watch out because Black Xetis or Heartless will appear." T.J. said but just then Phantom Black Xetis and Zombie Black Xetis appear. "Me and my big mouth." T.J. said.

"Don't worry, T.J. We can take 'em." Ky said as he takes out Dawn of Hope.

The Phantom Black Xetis attack the group with their chains but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope while Elena casts Thunder and then casts Blizzard while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Tails tail swipes and then shoots a shot from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Storm unleashes electricity while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack but T.J. slashes with his knife followed by a forward kick but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear to attack but Bentley throws sleep darts allowing Sly to use Cane Push while Murray uppercuts but the Black Xetis continue to attack but Ky uses Strike Raid and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"You don't think Bowser Jr. or Zervik's minions will be here too, do you?" Zatch asked.

"They should be since the Black Xetis are here." Sly said.

"Maybe Nex, Pax, and Griff are here too." Ky said.

"Let's check." Elena said.

The group start exploring around the town to see if anymore Black Xetis or any Heartless have appeared but so far they haven't appeared yet but they can't let their guard down so they keep looking but as they continue to explore they see a building with a symbol that looks like a bird with a tail in the middle of the building and so they decide to go into the building but they see some people sitting, relaxing, drinking, and talking to each other and the group look around while ignoring some people looking at them and they see a woman with white long hair and wearing a pink dress behind the counter and she notices the group.

"Well, hello there." The woman greeted the group. "Are you all new around here?" The woman asked.

"You could say that." Ky answered.

"We're just looking around to see if there are any bad guys around here." Max said and the woman giggles.

"Are you all superheroes?" The woman asked.

"Not really..." Kiyo answered.

"Well then, my name is Mirajane Strauss, but you may call me Mira. If there's anything you need, just tell me, okay?" Mira said.

"Sure thing. Thanks, Mira." Ky said and they look around.

"Hey! What're you doing here?! You're not here to cause trouble in Fairy Tail, are ya?!" A voice demanded and the group turn to see a boy with spiky pink hair, wearing a white scarf around his neck, a black sleeveless, opened, and untucked waistcoat, white high knee trousers, a thick waistband around his left wrist, and black sandals.

"What? No way." Ky answered.

"Quite the rude one, huh? You should at least welcome guests around here, moron." Elena said.

"Why you...!" The boy growled as he charges at the group but someone stops him.

"Natsu, enough. Honestly, these people are guests and we shall treat them as such. Besides, they don't appear evil." Someone said and it's a woman with scarlet long hair, wearing knight armor, a blue skirt, and black boots.

"But you'll never know, Erza. For all we know, they could kill us anytime." Another voice said and it's a blue furred cat eating fish while being with the boy named Natsu.

"We're not here to kill anyone." Tails said.

"We're just investigating is all." Blaze said.

"What makes you think we're here to hurt you guys?" Murray asked.

"Forgive me. It's just that my friends are on high alert. There has been major attacks as of late." The woman named Erza explained.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna attack you." Ky said.

"I believe them." Another voice said and it's a little girl with long blue hair and wearing a shoulder less yellow dress.

"I agree with Wendy. If they they're not the enemy, then we shan't treat them like that." Another voice said and it's a female white furred cat next to the girl named Wendy.

"Then why're you here?" Another voice asked and it's a young man with long black spiky hair, tan skin, having piecing like accessories on his face, wearing a sleeveless top with a black feather on his left side, and black gloves.

"We're here to find any Black Xetis or Heartless and find the Keyhole." Shadow said.

"Sorry, but we've never heard of any of those." Erza said.

"If you say so." Kiyo said.

"We'll keep looking." Ky said.

"You know what you're doing?" A voice asked and it's another young man with raven black hair, wearing black pants, a necklace that looks like a sword with a stone in it around his neck, a metal bracelet, a chain attached to belt loops on the right side of his pants, and is shirtless.

"We do, unlike a certain impolite moron who enjoys wasting our time." Elena said to Natsu making him charge again at the girl but Erza stops him again.

"Sorry about Natsu. He's just worried about someone and we're on our way to find her." Erza said.

"Who?" Bentley asked.

"Her name is Lucy and she and Natsu got into a fight about something Natsu did." Wendy explained.

"And during that argument, he called Lucy weak and made her run away from here. Now we're gonna find her." The raven haired male explained.

"You should wear a shirt first, Gray." The blue furred cat said calling the male Gray.

"I'm not worried about her. You guys wanna find her and you're forcing me to tag along." Natsu said.

"Natsu, she's your friend too." Wendy said.

"I'm sure she'd search the end of the world for you if you went away and never returned." Erza said.

"Not to mention it's YOUR fault, Salamander." The tan skinned young man said.

"And YOU drove her off by calling her weak." Gray said.

"Whatever. Let's get the search outta the way." Natsu said.

"Is it okay if we help?" Ky asked and Natsu was about to answer but Erza cuts in.

"Of course. We would appreciate some assistance. Thank you." Erza said making Natsu face palm.

"Get over yourself, Salamander." The tan skinned young man said.

"Shut it, Metal boy!" Natsu yelled.

"It's not Gajeel's fault you drove Lucy out, Hot-head!" Gray said.

"Stay outta this, ya shirtless popcicle!" Natsu yelled.

"I'M not the one who hurt Lucy's feelings, so shut your face!" Gray yelled getting in Natsu's face and Natsu does the same.

"What's their deal?" T.J. asked.

"They always fight." The blue furred cat answered.

"Boys. They always get into pointless and stupid fights. At least Ky is more mature than these idiots." Elena said.

"Uh, thanks?" Ky said.

"Let us start finding Lucy." Erza said.

"YOU can! I'm gonna go on a job." Natsu said.

"But, Natsu, you said you'd help." Wendy said.

"I heard it." The blue furred cat said.

"I was forced to and you two know it." Natsu said.

"You're still going, whether you want to or not." Gray said.

"I said shut it, Ice-prick!" Natsu yelled.

"I don't take orders from YOU, Flare-face!" Gray yelled.

"Enough! Both of you!" Erza said.

"Anyway, where do we start finding Lucy?" Tails asked.

"Normally, she goes to her apartment after visiting here. Let's try there." Erza suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go find this Lucy and bring her back here." Ky said.

"Excellent! Please see if you can." A voice said and the group see a tiny old man wearing an orange and blue hat and an opened orange shirt showing a white shirt.

"And you are?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Makarov, master of the Fairy Tail Guild. You all must be new here." Makarov said.

"You could say that..." Sly said.

"Anyway, let's get going." Max said.

"Very well. By the way, who are you?" Erza asked.

"Ky." Ky introduced.

"Elena." Elena introduced.

"Max Goof." Max introduced.

"Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"Kiyo Takamine." Kiyo introduced.

"Zatch Bell." Zatch introduced.

"T.J. Detweiler." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"Murray." Murray introduced.

"And this is Storm the Pikachu and this is Lucky the Yoshi." Ky introduced the two.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I am Erza Scarlet." Erza introduced.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray introduced.

"I'm Wendy Marvell." Wendy introduced. "And this is Carla, my Exceed friend." Wendy introduced Carla.

"Hello." Carla said.

"Name's Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel introduced.

"I'm Happy. It's nice to meet you." Happy introduced.

"You've already met Natsu the idiot." Gray said.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled.

"Okay then. Let's start searching for Lucy." Ky said.

"But we don't know where her apartment is." Zatch said.

"Don't worry about that. We know the way. We've been to her place lots of times." Gray said.

"But since you volunteered to come along, I won't have to." Natsu said but Erza hits his head.

"Something tells me that Natsu doesn't like this Lucy girl at all..." Ky said.

"Well..." Elena was cut off by Happy.

"That's not true, Ky. Lucy is Natsu's friend. He's just angry from the argument." Happy said.

"That he caused." Gray said.

"We'd best to get to Lucy's apartment right away." Erza said.

"Lead the way." Sly said.

The group go through the town to find Lucy's apartment but as they keep moving they see Heartless appearing.

"So the Heartless ARE here along with the Black Xetis." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"The what?" Natsu asked confused.

"We'll explain later." Tails said.

"We have to get rid of them." Max said.

The Heartless attack the group but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope while Elena casts Fire while Max uses Shield Missile but the Heartless attack back but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches followed by a multi spin kick but the Heartless keep fighting back but Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Heartless sink into the ground and attack but T.J. throws knives but a Heartless gets behind T.J. but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches but the Heartless fight back but Natsu attacks with fire punches while Gray makes an ice sword and slashes with it while Erza slashes with her sword but the Heartless fight back but Wendy attacks with a whirlwind from her mouth but a Heartless attacks Wendy but Gajeel creates an iron pole and impales the Heartless but the Heartless continue to fight back but Ky delivers a slash with Dawn of Hope and they defeat the Heartless.

"Just what are those things?" Erza asked.

"Those were Heartless. They're creatures born from the darkness in others' hearts, just like the other creatures called Black Xetis. They consume the light of a heart. That's why they're both here. We're here to destroy them and seal the Keyhole before they do." Ky explained.

"What happens if they find this Keyhole?" Wendy asked.

"This town'll be destroyed." Ky answered.

"Then, let's deal with them." Natsu said.

"Not until you deal with some unfinished business. YOU owe Lucy an apology." Gray said pointing at Natsu.

"She's the one who blew a fuse." Natsu replied.

"And YOU'RE the one being an idiot." Gray shot back.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Erza yelled.

"C'mon. Let's hurry to Bunny girl's apartment." Gajeel said.

"What?" T.J. asked confused.

"That's a nickname for Lucy Gajeel made." Happy said.

"How stupid." Elena said.

"Let's just find the apartment." Ky said.

The group continue through town to find Lucy's apartment but as they keep moving Ky sees something leaping from roof to roof and takes a closer look and that something is a shadowy figure.

"Who is that?" Ky asked.

"Ky, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Nothing. Let's keep going." Ky said.

The group continue to follow Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Gajeel through town until they finally arrive at a building.

"Is that Lucy's apartment?" Max asked.

"Yes. She must be here." Erza said as she knocks on the door but there is no response and so Erza tries again but nothing. "Lucy? Are you in there?" Erza asked.

"She must be REALLY angry." Zatch said.

"I guess she won't talk to anyone." Shadow said.

"Happy, fly me up there." Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said as he summons wings on his back and he takes Natsu upward.

"Well?" Blaze asked.

"She's not in her room." Natsu said as he and Happy land.

"Then she's not in her apartment after all..." Bentley said.

"If not, then where is she?" Kiyo asked.

"We'll have to keep searching until we find her." Gajeel said.

"Good luck with that. I'll just head back and..." Natsu was cut off by Erza grabbing Natsu's ear.

"YOU'RE coming with us! You caused Lucy to run off and so WE'RE searching for her TOGETHER! Is that clear?!" Erza demanded.

"Aye..." Natsu said.

"You should try smelling where she is." Gray said.

"Okay." Wendy said.

"Fine." Natsu said.

"Sure." Gajeel said.

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel start sniffing like dogs.

"She was here, but she ran off somewhere that way." Wendy said pointing at a path in front of them.

"Okay then. Let's see if we can find her there." Ky said and the group start heading for that direction.

The group keep going through the town with Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel leading the way and as they keep moving they arrive at a forest.

"Lucy should be here." Natsu said.

"Great. Then we should..." Ky was cut off by a voice.

"About time you got here, Ky." A voice said and the group see someone on a treetop and Ky is shocked to see that it's Nex.

"Nex!" Ky said shocked.

"So that's one of your friends?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Ky answered.

"I'll admit. It's good to see you again and I see that these little maggots are your new friends." Nex said.

"Maggots?!" Natsu and Gajeel demanded at the same time.

"Don't bother attacking me. Your attacks are futile and weak." Nex said.

"Sound familiar, Flame-brain?" Gray asked.

"What're you doing here?" Ky asked.

"Not your concern. Just looking for something." Nex said.

"What about Pax or Griff? Have you seen them?" Ky asked.

"Maybe. Follow me, and I'll tell you what you wanna know." Nex said as he jumps off from the treetop to another treetop.

"Wait! You guys search for Lucy! I gotta follow him." Ky said as he goes for the tree.

"Ky, wait!" Elena called but Ky has already got on the treetop and leaps from treetop to treetop.

"Looks like we'll have to split up." Gray said.

"Agreed. Natsu, Happy, you go with Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Erza said.

"Actually those two can go with Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray. Storm, Lucky, and I are going with Ky!" Elena said as she, Storm, and Lucky go after Ky.

"Hey! You can't leave us! Wait!" T.J. called.

"T.J., there's no option." Tails said.

"Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla, you're together." Erza said.

"Okay." Wendy said.

"Whatever, Titania." Gajeel said.

"Gray, you're with me." Erza said.

"Got it." Gray said and everyone parts ways with who goes with whom.

Ky is still the treetops following Nex and as he's trying to get to Nex he finds that he's getting closer.

"Almost there, Nex." Ky said but as he gets closer he sees a Black Xeti getting in his way and swipes at Ky and knocks him off the treetops.

Meanwhile in the field a girl with shoulder length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons of some colors into a ponytail on the right side of her head while the rest of her hair is loose wearing a white and blue sleeveless top, a blue short skirt, carrying a black whip on her side while a set of gold keys are on the other side, and wearing long boots is sitting on a rock to take a break from walking through the forest to clear her mind after what she's been through today.

"That stupid Natsu. Why does he have to be SO reckless all the time?!" The girl asked to herself. "Why does he have to do stupid things while we're on a job? He even had the nerve to call me weak and even punched me." The girl said as she feels her face that now has a mark from the punch she got.

_Flashback:_

_The girl, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza return to Fairy Tail after their job and as they sit down to rest Mira walks over to them._

_"Hi, guys. How was your job?" Mira asked._

_"It was fine...until Natsu had to screw up evertything up like the idiot he is." The girl answered._

_"Oh, c'mon, Lucy. You're still on that?" Natsu asked._

_"What happened?" Wendy asked._

_"Our job was to find and slay a beast while also protecting a temple from it." Erza answered._

_"We went to where we were supposed to go to and we found that beast and we saw it destroying the temple and so we attacked it." Gray added._

_"Although we did our best to stop it, the beast was putting up a fight, but we still didn't give up and we kept fighting back, but it was still being stubborn and kept fighting back." Lucy explained._

_"That was when I had enough of the beast and so I used my Fire Magic to destroy it." Natsu said._

_"AND destroying the temple in the process." Lucy said._

_"Hey, I don't see what the big deal is. We still did our job and we took down the beast, right?" Natsu said._

_"YOU got in the way when we were about to attack again. And the 'big deal' is that our mission was to PROTECT the temple, not destroy it, you halfwit! Even if the beast was beaten, we still had to make sure that temple was not destroyed and now we didn't get our jewels for this." Lucy said._

_"Sheesh, I never thought you'd blow such a huge fuse over a little mistake." Natsu said._

_"Little mistake...? LITTLE MISTAKE?! WHAT YOU DID WAS A HUGE MISTAKE!" Lucy shouted with rage._

_"Ya know, nothin's more annoying than you throwing your little fits over nothing." Natsu said slightly ticked off._

_"Little fits...OVER NOTHING?!" Lucy yelled. "You idiot! We were expected to complete a job and try not to cause anymore damage, but apparently, you don't even care and go ahead and blow things up like it's your specialty." Lucy said._

_"For information, I DO care about completing a job and what was I supposed to do?" Natsu asked._

_"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe you could've just distracted it somewhere AWAY from the temple and then you could take it down, but knowing you, that thought never occurred to you." Lucy said._

_"Well, maybe YOU should've told me to distract it!" Natsu snapped._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize I have tell you EVERYTHING while we're fighting. Next thing you might want me to remind you to use the bathroom and have your diaper changed too." Lucy said causing some laughter around the guild and Natsu gets extremely angry._

_"At least I can fight on my own! What do you do every time we fight? Oh, right. You summon your Celestial Spirits to do your dirty work since you can't do jack on your own!" Natsu yelled._

_"They don't fight FOR me, they HELP me! There is a difference! At least I don't tell them to destroy something we're supposed to protect, which you hardly do!" Lucy shot back._

_"In case you've forgotten or maybe that brain has left your head, I DO protect things! I just don't have a choice." Natsu said._

_"Oh, so now I'M the idiot?!" Lucy asked._

_"It's not about you, Lucy!" Natsu yelled._

_"No, it's not! But you still shouldn't be too reckless during fights because that could get us into more trouble and we've had enough of it already!" Lucy said._

_"Who the hell went and made YOU master of the guild?" Natsu asked._

_"No one, but I'm just trying to be smart and avoid anymore damage, unlike you." Lucy said._

_"Well,, unlike YOU, I'M stronger and can us Fire Magic! You can't do a single thing because you always depend on your Spirits or me or Ice-prick or Erza or Happy or even Wendy to save your little hide all the time because you're the weak one!" Natsu yelled._

_"Natsu, enough!" Gray yelled._

_"Being weak beats being a stupid hot-head." Lucy replied and Natsu gets so angry that he delivers a fire punch at Lucy's face knocking her down and everyone gasps at this._

_"Lucy!" Wendy cried._

_"Enough is enough!" Erza yelled as she helps Lucy up. "Are you all right, Lucy?" Erza asked._

_"I guess. What is wrong with you?" Lucy asked._

_"..." Natsu doesn't say a word._

_"I swear, you really ARE an idiot." Lucy said as she runs out of the guild._

_Flashback End._

"Okay. So I'm not as strong as anyone else, but at least I'm not an idiot. I can't believe I yelled at him, but he went too far. Everybody in Fairy Tail is probably worried about me right now and are probably searching for me, but I don't want to be found. I'll come back when I feel like it." Lucy said.

"Or you don't have to come back ever again." A voice said and Lucy looks around.

"Who's there? Natsu? Gray? Erza? Wendy?" Lucy asked still looking around but she doesn't see anything. "If this is some kind of joke, then it's not funny. Come out now or I'll find you!" Lucy threatened.

"Calm down. You don't have to be afraid. We're right behind you and we want to talk, Lucy Heartfilia." A voice said and Lucy turns to see Bowser Jr. appearing.

"Who are you? Are you from a Dark Guild?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about where I'm from. I'm Bowser Jr. and I'd like to ask you why you waste your life in Fairy Tail and waste your life with a bunch of drunken wizards." Bowser Jr. said.

"Well, sure they're like that, but they also care about each other and work together." Lucy said.

"Stupid answer. The only thing that Fairy Tail has stolen is your potential. You could be much more without them. All you do there is depend on your so called friends to help you and also rely on your Spirits to help as well." Bowser Jr. said.

"Look, I'm not in a good mood to talk about this. I also don't appreciate you talking trash about everyone in Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"I'm offering you to come with me and you can be an even better and stronger wizard than anyone else. You can also make that boy, Natsu, pay for what he's done to you." Bowser Jr. said.

"If I say no?" Lucy asked.

"This'll make you change your mind." Bowser Jr. said as he unleashes Zombie Black Xetis and Werewolf Black Xetis. "I'd like your answer NOW." Bowser Jr. said.

"You and your monsters don't scare me. I can handle these by myself." Lucy said.

"Stupid girl. I offered this once and you just spat it. Now you'll pay for it. Black Xetis, KILL HER!" Bowser Jr. commanded and the Zombie Black Xetis and Werewolf Black Xetis attack Lucy.

* * *

**And CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that people. What'd you think of this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. I'm gonna continue writing this and hopefully, it's more enjoyable. Anyway, next time, Ky finds Lucy, but also finds someone else, much to his surprise and it's a dark Keyblade wielder. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye. Don't forget to review.**


	36. Chapter 35: The Dark Keybearer

Chapter 35: The Dark Keybearer

After splitting up Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Natsu, and Happy are searching through the forest to see if Lucy is around but so far no luck.

"Sheesh, this is annoying already. LUCY! COME OUT ALREADY!" Natsu called but no response.

"She must be REALLY ticked off at you after your argument that she doesn't even wanna talk to you." T.J. said.

"Shut up." Natsu said.

"I don't listen to you." T.J. replied.

"So why'd you and Lucy argue anyway?" Max asked.

"Gray said that you did something that was not very smart." Tails said.

"I'd go with stupid." Sly said.

"That was what they said and apparently, it ticked off Lucy that started the argument." Natsu said.

"That doesn't answer our question." Kiyo said.

"I'll tell." Happy said.

"No you won't." Natsu said.

"C'mon, they're curious. I'm sure Lucy would explain if we found her." Happy said.

"Well?" Zatch asked.

"Sit down and I'll start what happened." Happy said.

As they were about to listen to what Happy was about explain about what happened they hear something coming and they see Heartless that look like dark wizards.

"Great, more Heartless." Shadow said.

"Time for another fight." Natsu said lighting is fists with fire and they attack the Heartless.

Meanwhile Ky recovers after being attacked by a Black Xeti that stopped him from reaching Nex and he finds himself in a different part of the forest.

"Nex?!" Ky called but no response. "Crap...I'd better get back to finding Lucy." Ky said.

Ky keeps searching for Lucy through the forest while also keeping a lookout for Black Xetis or Heartless but so far there aren't any yet and Ky keeps looking around the forest hoping to find this Lucy girl but as he keeps searching he sees Black Xetis that look like warlocks appear.

"Look who showed up." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Ky!" A voice called and Ky turns to see Elena, Storm, and Lucky running to him.

"Elena, Storm, Lucky? What're you doing?" Ky asked.

"I didn't want you to go after Nex by yourself. I wanted to help and so did they." Elena answered.

"Pika." Storm nodded.

"Yoshi." Lucky nodded.

"Well, you can help by taking out these Black Xetis." Ky said.

"Sounds goo." Elena said taking out her staff while Storm and Lucky prepare to fight.

Ky attacks the Warlock Black Xetis with Dawn of Hope while Elena whacks with her staff but the Warlock Black Xetis cast fire spells at the two but Lucky eats the fire and then uses Egg Roll while Storm unleashes electricity getting the Warlock Black Xetis but a Warlock Black Xeti casts a blizzard spell but Ky counters with Fire destroying and striking the Black Xeti but another Warlock Black Xeti casts a lightning spell but Elena delivers a cartwheel kick and shoots a magic bolt while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Storm uses Volt Tackles while Lucky uses Headbutt and the four defeat the Warlock Black Xetis.

"That's done. Since you three are here, let's look for Lucy together." Ky said.

"Okay. What about Nex?" Elena asked.

"We'll find him later. I've been wanting to see him again, but looking for Lucy is also our priority." Ky said and the three nod.

"Okay then. Let's go find Lucy. I hope she's not far." Elena said.

"We'll search the ends of the world for her if we have to. Let's go." Ky said and the three start searching the forest.

Meanwhile in a different part of the forest Nex starts searching for the last Dark Gem piece.

**"Why do you still care about that boy?" **A voice asked and Nex turns to see the Horned King. **"Need I remind you that he's just an obstacle to your mission to search for your father?" **The Horned King asked.

"I don't give a crap about him. I have every right to mess with his head." Nex said.

**"Is that right? You should be weary of the darkness in your heart. Even the Black Xetis and the Heartless consume the careless." **The Horned King said.

"Just mind your own damn business and let me do what I want." Nex replied as the Horned King disappears.

Meanwhile the Heartless attack Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Natsu, and Happy with magic but Max bashes with his shield followed by Cyclone while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze attacks with her claws while Shadow multi punches followed by Chaos Spears while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray double punches while Natsu fire punches while Happy air kicks but a Wizard Heartless casts a blizzard spell while another Heartless casts a lightning spell but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow home attacks and throws Chaos Arrows while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar and they defeat the Wizard Heartless.

"That was close." Murray said.

"Let's get back to finding Lucy." Bentley said.

"This is a pain in the butt. Why would she hide somewhere this far?" Natsu asked.

"Well, you did something that angered her." Shadow said.

"That reminds me. Hey, Happy, tell us what happened between Lucy and Natsu." T.J. said.

"No problem." Happy said and Natsu sighs.

Meanwhile Erza and Gray are taking a little break after searching the forest for Lucy and Gray lies on the ground in his underwear while Erza is sitting on a rock polishing her sword.

"Lucy must be this angry to get this far away." Erza said.

"Yeah. Do you think she'll get lost if she's ready to come back?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find her and I'll have Natsu apologize to her." Erza said.

"I'd like to see what'd happen if he refuses." Gray said but just then they hear a noise. "What was that?" Gray asked.

"Let us go see. Put some clothes on and let's go." Erza said getting off the rock while Gray gets up and puts his pants and shirt back on and they continue to see where the noise is coming from which turn out to be Heartless.

"Them again." Gray said.

"Let's defeat them and continue to find Lucy." Erza said.

"Yeah." Gray said and the two attack the Heartless.

Meanwhile Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla are in a different part of the forest to find Lucy.

"Still no sign of Bunny girl." Gajeel said.

"I'm sure we'll find her." Wendy said.

"Wherever she is, she's gotta be good at hiding somewhere." Gajeel said.

"I hope the others are doing okay too." Wendy said.

"They'll be fine, Wendy." Carla said.

"Once we find Bunny girl, I'll have Salamander apologize, or he'll be havin' metal for dinner tonight." Gajeel said.

"But weren't you the one tormenting Lucy during the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord?" Wendy asked.

"That was then, kid. Wait, how'd you know that?" Gajeel asked.

"Lucy told me." Wendy answered.

"Whatever. Let's go." Gajeel said but just then Heartless appear.

"Oh, no! It's them!" Wendy said.

"I don't have time for this." Gajeel said turning his arm into iron and attacks the Heartless.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Storm, and Lucky keep moving through the forest until they stumble upon a field area and Ky looks around to see if Lucy is here.

"This is getting ridiculous." Elena said but they hear a sound. "What was that?" Elena asked.

"It's coming from this way." Ky said pointing at the left side. "C'mon. Let's go. It could be Lucy." Ky said as he follows the sound and Elena, Storm, and Lucky follow Ky.

Ky, Elena, Storm, and Lucky go through the field to find out where the sound was coming from and as they keep moving they see a girl on the ground and surrounding her are Zombie Black Xetis and Werewolf Black Xetis and at their side is Bowser Jr. making the four prepare to fight.

"Bowser Jr.!" Ky said as he runs up to attack the Black Xetis and then attacks Bowser Jr. who shoots a Bullet Bill at Ky but he dodges.

"I though this forest was uninhabited, even with brats and pests." Bowser Jr. said.

"Why are you here now?" Elena asked.

"And what do you think you're doing with that girl?" Ky asked.

"Trying to turn this stupid girl against Fairy Tail since they have no value, just like I've managed to turn Sasuke against the Leaf Village." Bowser Jr. said.

"You're such a monster." Ky said.

"What'd you expect, punk? I thought that if I could turn this girl against Fairy Tail, I'd corrupt that heart of hers. Or even better; have the Black Xetis and the Heartless devour it." Bowser Jr. said.

"That won't happen since we're around." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Idiot. Black Xetis, KILL THEM!" Bowser Jr. commanded and the Zombie Black Xetis and the Werewolf Black Xetis attack.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Thunder but a Zombie Black Xeti throws its limb but Storm shoots electric bolts destroying the Zombie Black Xeti while Lucky uses Ground Pound on a Werewolf Black Xeti but the Zombie Black Xetis spin around to attack with their limbs while the Werewolf Black Xetis go into Berserk mode and attack in fury but Ky combines Thunder with Strike Raid and then uses Thunder Raid while Elena slide kicks and then whacks with her staff while Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Lick but a Zombie Black Xeti digs underground to attack while rising while a Werewolf Black Xeti bites at Ky who slashes at the Werewolf Black Xeti and then cuts the Zombie Black Xeti and then Ky defeats the remaining Black Xetis.

"You're next, brat." Ky said running to Bowser Jr. and attacks.

"I don't think so, idiot." Bowser Jr. said as he disappears trough a dark portal before Ky could even touch him.

"Just as expected. He runs away before taking a hit. It's annoying and sad at the same time how he acts all tough when he gets his Black Xeti and Heartless flunkies do the fighting." Elena said.

"So much for the Deadly Alliance. Oh, well. At least the girl is safe." Ky said as he sees the girl on the ground waking up. "Um, are you okay?" Ky asked helping the girl up.

"Yeah. Thanks." The girl answered as he notices Ky and his three friends. "You all fought those creatures off?" The girl asked.

"Yes we did. We were looking for a girl named Lucy and then we found Bowser Jr. and his Black Xetis attacking you." Ky answered.

"Lucy? I'm Lucy." Lucy said.

"So, you're the one Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, and that stupid hot-head Natsu is worried about." Elena said.

"Well, Erza, Gray, and Wendy are worried. I'm not sure about Gajeel, but I don't think Natsu is worried." Lucy said.

"They told us you got into an argument with Natsu and went away after that. That true?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I got into a heated argument with Natsu and I left after he hit me and called me weak." Lucy answered.

"Wait, that idiot hit you? Okay, he's SO going down!" Elena said.

"Calm down, Elena. We'll deal with this later. Everyone in Fairy Tails is worried about you, Lucy. They want you back." Ky said.

"I guess I should head back." Lucy said.

"We'll come with you. That way, you'll be safe." Ky said.

"That sounds fine. Thanks." Lucy said. "Who are you four anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Ky and this is Elena and these two are Storm the Pikachu and Lucky the Yoshi." Ky introduced himself and Elena, Storm, and Lucky.

"Nice to meet you, Ky." Lucy said.

"Likewise. Let's head back." Ky said.

"What about the others?" Elena asked.

"Good point. Let's find them first and then head back to the guild." Ky said.

"Sure." Lucy said and they start to make their way out of the field.

Meanwhile Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Natsu, and Happy continue through the forest as Happy tells everyone what happened between Natsu and Lucy and after explaining what happened everyone is shocked.

"You PUNCHED her?!" Max asked shocked.

"She called me stupid." Natsu said.

"Yeah well, destroying something you're supposed to protect is an idiotic move." T.J. said.

"I'd call you idiot as well if you do something reckless." Shadow said.

"Let's find her and see if you two can at least talk things out." Zatch said.

"Fine." Natsu said as he keeps sniffing. "She should be outta the forest." Natsu said.

"Then lead the way out then." Sly said.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Storm, Lucky, and Lucy return to the forest to find the others so they can return to the town and return to Fairy Tail but as they keep moving Ky stops himself and Elena, Storm, Lucky, and Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Someone's here and..." Ky cuts himself off. "Watch out!" Ky said as he deflects an attack to protect himself and his friends.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"So, havin' a good time hangin' out with the girl so far?" A voice asked and they look around to see who said it and Ky looks up to see three figures and it's Kaos, Poena, and Tortus sitting on a tree branch.

"You three!" Ky said as Kaos jumps off the tree branch and lands in front of the four and Poena and Tortus follow behind.

"What are you three freaks doing here?!" Elena demanded.

"We just wanna see how strong you are because of your journey. I guess doing great is just luck." Kaos said still having a twisted smile.

"Let me guess, you want to fight me or you want to kill Lucy. Neither of those will happen!" Ky said.

"Oh, we're not gonna fight you. We have a new friend that we'd like you to meet." Poena said.

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Come out, man! Time to meet the the light Keybearer!" Kaos said and a dark portal appears and coming out is a figure wearing an organic dark green and black suit with a Black Xeti symbol in the middle, a black and dark green cloth around the waist, and a black and dark green mask covering the face.

"What the...?!" Elena asked.

"Who're you?" Ky asked.

"..." The masked figure said nothing.

"He's shy about meeting people. Allow me to do the introducing. This is Pavor. He's a new recruit for Lord Zervik." Kaos said introduced.

"Any servant of Zervik is an enemy of mine! I'm taking you down!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Good. Try to make Pavor's first battle interesting." Kaos said.

"Oh, I will. Elena, Storm, Lucky, get Lucy out of here." Ky said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"We want to help." Lucy said.

"I'll handle this. Your safety is important. Now go find the others!" Ky said.

"But..." Elena was cut off by Storm.

"Pika. Pika!" Storm said.

"You're right. I hate leaving him to do things himself, but I trust him. Be careful, Ky." Elena said as she, Storm, and Lucky take Lucy and they leave the area.

"I will. I'll take you all down." Ky said.

"Your move." Tortus said.

"Pavor, give him a good time." Poena said.

Ky charges at Pavor and swipes Dawn of Hope horizontally and vertically at Pavor who dodges each strike and kicks Ky away but Ky recovers and casts Fire at Pavor who dodges and summons black fire at Ky who dodges as well but the black fire homes on Ky so he casts Blizzard to try and get rid of the black flames and Ky attempts to strike at Pavor who disappears in dark mist before Ky could even attack.

"What the?" Ky asked.

"Too slow!" Kaos said.

Pavor appears above Ky and delivers a somersault kick at Ky who moves out of the way.

"I won't lose here." Ky said.

"Oh, I think you will." Tortus said.

Ky casts Thunder at Pavor who side steps and kicks Ky in the back knocking him down but Ky gets up and uses Fire Edge but Pavor dodges the fire edge slash and then sinks into the ground while getting to Ky and when Pavor gets close to Ky he uppercuts Ky and begins aerial punching Ky until Pavor delivers another somersault kick and brings Ky down to the ground but Ky gets up and casts Aero to try and attacks Pavor with the whirlwind attack but Pavor jumps through the whirlwind and delivers a strong punch at Ky but he dodges and tries to horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope but Pavor grabs the edge of the Keyblade and tosses Ky away making him roll around the ground and Pavor attempts to step on Ky but Ky rolls out of the way and tries to slash again but Pavor delivers a roundhouse kick.

"No matter what you do, it's useless against Pavor." Kaos said.

"Shut up!" Ky snapped.

"This is Pavor's first fight and already he's serious. Hey, Pavor, why don't you show 'im your weapon?" Kaos asked.

Pavor takes out his weapon and it's a Keyblade with a black edge with black razor teeth, black hilt, black handle, black dragon head shape at the top of the edge, spikes on both sides of the edges, and a black chain with the Black Xeti symbol as it's Keychain and Ky is surprised to see this.

"A Keyblade?!" Ky asked shocked.

"That's right. Pavor has wielded it since he joined us and now he'll use it to destroy you." Poena said.

"We'll see about that!" Ky said.

"Good. Give Pavor a good show." Kaos said.

Ky and Pavor start fighting each other and are clashing Keyblade against Keyblade and Ky delivers a horizontal slash but Pavor warps himself away before te Keyblade hits him and Pavor summons more black flames at Ky who tries to run away but the black flames get him but Ky casts Earth to get Pavor but he warps away again and then reappears behind Ky.

"You're dead meat." Kaos said as Pavor delivers a slash but Ky blocks the attack with Dawn of Hope.

"No!" Ky yelled as he punches at the bottom of Pavor's mask making a crack and showing his mouth.

"Ooooooh, you're gonna wish you haven't done that." Kaos said.

"Now you'll face your end." Poena said.

"See that I don't!" Ky yelled as he uses Strike Raid at Pavor who disappears in dark mist.

Pavor reappears above Ky and attempts to slam slash at Ky who dodges and delivers a vertical slash with Dawn of Hope followed by Spin Slash but Pavor counters and attacks with his Keyblade known as Endless Fear but Ky tries to dodge but Pavor manages to deliver a horizontal slash and cuts through Ky's shirt and his stomach creating a cut on his stomach but Ky tries to attack back with Dawn of Hope but Pavor warps away and starts striking back with Endless Fear by a black lightning attack but Ky dodges the attack and casts Earth again but Pavor throws Endless Fear but Ky dodges it and attacks with Dawn of Hope again but Pavor unleashes black ice shards and gets Ky.

"Just admit the fact that you're weak against him." Kaos said.

"I'm NOT through!" Ky yelled.

"You're such an idiot." Poena said.

"He'll fall soon enough." Tortus said.

Ky starts casting Fire and then casts Thunder at Pavor who dodges but Ky casts Blizzard at Pavor and it gets him but Pavor sinks into the ground again and gets to Ky and starts upper slashing him while summoning black fireballs at Ky but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope but Pavor attacks with Endless Fear followed by another black lightning strike but Ky gets back up and uses Dash Slash but Pavor unleashes a black fireball at Ky who dodges and attacks but Pavor punches Ky in the gut and then delivers a roundhouse kick but Ky recovers and attempts to deliver a vertical slash but Pavor disappears and then reappears behind Ky and delivers his own vertical slash at Ky's back and Ky is on the ground.

"You done yet?" Tortus asked.

"NO!" Ky shouted as he gets back up and uses Strike Raid but Pavor dodges.

"Idiot. I doubt you're even stayin' alive. Hey, Pavor, give 'im one of your good attacks." Kaos said.

Pavor starts covering Endless Fear with dark energy.

"This is his best attack. Get him!" Kaos said and Pavor charges at Ky.

"I don't think so!" Ky yelled as he charges at Pavor.

The two boys charge at each other and by the time their Keyblades connect can explosion occurs in the area.

Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Natsu, and Happy hear a booming sound and they look around to see where it's coming from.

"What was that?" Max asked and Tails' techno map starts to go off.

"Oh, no! According to my techno map, it's indicating danger!" Tails said.

"Where's it coming from?" Sly asked and Tails determines it.

"It's over this way and Ky's in there!" Tails answered.

"My map is going off too! It's also telling Ky is here!" Bentley said.

"Is he in danger?" Happy asked.

"We'd better go find him now!" Kiyo said and everyone goes to where the explosion is.

Meanwhile Erza and Gray defeat the Heartless and continue searching for Lucy but as they keep going they hear another noise.

"Now what?" Gray asked.

"It's coming from over there!" Erza said pointing at the explosion.

"Better go see what's going on now." Gray said and they go to the explosion.

Meanwhile Gajeel defeats the Heartless but he, Wendy, and Carla hear an explosion.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Comin' from over there." Gajeel said pointing at the explosion.

"That's not Lucy, is it?" Wendy asked.

"One way to be sure." Carla said.

Elena, Storm, Lucky, and Lucy find the others in the forest but then they hear an explosion and they look back.

"Oh, no! That's not Ky, is it?" Elena asked.

"We have to help him!" Lucy said running to the explosion.

"C'mon!" Elena said as she goes after Lucy and Storm and Lucky follow her.

The explosion ended and both Ky and Pavor jump back from each other and Ky is breathing heavily.

"Huh. That's not expected. NO ONE'S ever survived Pavior's best attack." Kaos said.

"Now you're looking at the first." Ky said.

"I'm tired of this game. Pavor, end this." Poena said.

Pavor charges at Ky and delivers slashes from Endless Fear but Ky dodges some attacks but Pavor delivers a spin kick at Ky knocking him back but Ky recovers and uses Strike Raid at Pavor and the thrown Keyblade attacks Pavor's mask shattering it and after the mask was destroyed Ky looks at Pavor's face and is stunned and shocked.

"N-No way...! Y-You're..." Ky stops talking as he sees the face of Pavor but the face is familiar. "P-P-P-Pax...!" Ky said shocked to see Pax who now has a dark toned look on his face and looks emotionless.

"...Who the hell are you?" Pavor asked.

"Pax, it's me Ky. Your best friend. You gave me this necklace for my twelfth birthday." Ky said taking off his necklace.

"Heh. Sorry, kiddo. He doesn't remember jack about you." Kaos said.

"Pax, c'mon. You defended me when we were attacked by Zervik and that twisted creep." Ky said pointing at Kaos.

"Okay, I think that's enough. Pavor, end Ky please." Poena said.

"Eliminate..." Pavor said.

"The end is near for you now." Kaos said.

Pavor attacks at Ky who dodges and Ky attempts to attack with Dawn of Hope but Pavor disappears in dark mist and reappears above Ky and then dive attacks getting him and then Pavor unleashes black lightning and strikes at Ky who dodges each attack and casts Fire to get Pavor but he dodges and strikes at Ky with Endless Fear followed by black fire.

"Now you realize. Those who dare to challenge Pavor deserve no mercy." Kaos said.

Pavor then creates giant black fire from his mouth and it spreads around the area surrounding Ky.

"What...?" Ky asked.

"I guess you didn't get burned by that, but Pavor'll make sure he'll kill you either way." Kaos said.

Pavor then creates a dragon shaped black fire and it gets to Ky and even though Ky moved the black fire still gets him but Ky gets up and casts Blizzard to get rid of the fires Pavor made and then goes at him much to Ky's regret but Pavor grabs Ky's throat and tosses him to the ground and Pavor starts slashing with Endless Fear but Ky tries to fight back with Dawn of Hope but is careful not to hurt his friend but Pavor uses Endless Fear to stab Ky's torso and blood starts to drip from his mouth and is dripping on Endless Fear.

"Hehehehehehe...HYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos laughed manically.

"Foolishness, Ky. Foolishness. Power is everything and without it, you can't protect anything...let alone yourself." Poena said as Pavor stabs even deeper into Ky's torso and more blood is dripping.

"Hey. Don't worry. Not only this is an early death, you get to die right at your friend's hand. Don't worry about your other maggots of friends. They'll join you soon enough." Kaos said.

"Take another guess!" A voice yelled and they see Lucy arriving. "Leave him alone!" Lucy yelled.

"Get lost, little girl." Tortus said and Elena, Storm, and Lucky arrive but they see Ky stabbed and they're horrified at the sight.

"KY!" Elena cried.

"PIKA!" Storm cried.

"YOSHI!" Lucky cried.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Elena shouted.

"What's the matter? Sad?" Kaos mocked.

"You MONSTERS! You'll all PAY!" Elena shouted as she casts Thunder.

"PIKACHU!" Storm shouted as he unleashes electricity.

"YOSHI!" Lucky shouted as he uses Egg Roll.

While Elena, Storm, and Lucky are attacking Kaos, Poena, and Tortus Lucy takes out her whip and grabs Pavor.

"What?!" Kaos asked and Lucy throws Pavor away from Ky who falls to the ground.

"You stupid girl! You have a death wish too?!" Poena asked.

"YOU'RE the one who will die!" Elena yelled as she shoots magic bolts at the three.

While the fighting is happening Lucy delivers a kick at Pavor who moves out of the way and delivers a punch.

"Useless. You're supposed to be the weak one." Kaos said.

"Says you!" Lucy yelled as she kicks at Kaos and then attacks Pavor.

"Feeble insect! Pavor, kill her!" Tortus said.

Pavor slashes at Lucy with Endless Fear but Lucy dodges.

"I'd better..." Lucy was cut off by Pavor slashing at Lucy's arm and then slashes at her torso.

"Don't bother asking for help! No one's gonna help you." Kaos said.

"Ky!" A voice called and they see the others running to the scene.

"Crap...! I guess that's enough fun for today." Kaos said as he disappears.

"Pavor, let's go." Poena said as she and Tortus leave.

Pavor withdraws Endless Fear and disappears in darkness.

Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray arrive and they see Ky on the ground severely injured and they are both horrified and shocked at Ky's condition.

"KY!" Everyone shouted at the same time still horrified and shocked as they run to him while Natsu and Happy arrive.

"Oh, no!" Tails yelled.

"This is bad!" T.J. yelled.

"No! Not bad, this is TERRIBLE!" Zatch yelled.

"We gotta get him some help!" Max said as Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and Carla arrive.

"Elena, what happened?" Kiyo asked.

"Kaos, Poena, and Tortus were here and they brought someone by the name of Pavor, who attacked Ky and they almost killed him." Elena explained.

"It's true." Lucy said.

"This is terrible. You're all injured." Erza said.

"Ky's condition is more worse!" Elena yelled.

"Somebody has to help him!" Lucy said.

"We should head back to Fairy Tail and I'll see what I can do." Wendy said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Okay. Please stay alive, Ky...for all of us..." Elena said and they make their way out of the forest.

* * *

**Wow...I mean f**king WOW! What the hell did I just put in?! Were you people surprised about what happened?! You should be! I can't believe Ky is defeated! That never happened in the story! I mean DAMN! Anyway, that's enough about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think of it. Please don't hate me for what I've done. Just trying to make this story epic and a little dark. Yeah. I know. I'm sick sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'm evil. Anyway, next time...I'm gonna say anything because I don't wanna spoil what happens. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care and don't forget to review. Bye!**


	37. Chapter 36: Ky's New Determination

Chapter 36: Ky's New Determination

_An eight-year-old Ky is in the park of Requiem City and is sitting on a sandbox crying as he looks at a wooden sword that's broken in half and although Ky tries to fight to stop crying he continues to cry._

_"Why do those mean bullies always have to pick on ME?! Hurting me is one thing, but they can't break my favorite sword! I hate them!" Ky yelled as he keeps looking his broken wooden sword and continues to cry._

_"What's wrong?" A voice asked and Ky turns to see a ten-year-old boy with cyan eyes, spiky light orange hair, wearing a short sleeved blue shirt, and grey pants._

_"Those mean stupid bullies attacked me and they even broke my favorite toy sword." Ky answered showing the boy the broken wooden sword._

_"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." The boy said._

_"Normally, my best friend Nex protects me from the bullies, but he's out right now and that allowed those bullies to hurt me." Ky said._

_"Is that toy sword really important to you?" The boy asked._

_"Yes. My mom gave this me when I turned six. Since then, I've been playing with it by pretending to be a warrior and a fighter." Ky answered._

_"It's hard to lose something that's really important to you. Did you try to defend yourself?" The boy asked._

_"I tried, but they just laughed at me, called me a weakling, and then started beating me and broke my toy sword." Ky answered and the boy places his hand on Ky's shoulder._

_"I understand how you feel, but you should know that you don't need to rely on a weapon to defend you. What you need is a strong heart that doesn't quit. If you find that strength in your will and your heart, then you can overcome anything, including hardships." The boy said._

_"Really?" Ky asked._

_"Yeah. I mean, my time with my master is kinda rough, but I never gave up and am still determined to follow my master's path." The boy said._

_"Your master?" Ky asked and the boy nods._

_"By the way, what's your name?" The boy asked._

_"Ky." Ky answered._

_"Ky, here's something I need you to promise me. I want you to try and find your strength for your heart. Once you do, can you use it to defend others?" The boy asked._

_"Don't worry. I will try to find any strength for my heart and I'll do my best to protect anyone I care about." Ky said._

_"Good. Please keep that in mind and I know that you'll become strong." The boy said._

_"I'll remember it." Ky said._

_"Ky!" A voice called and Ky turns to see another ten-year-old boy with pale skin, semi-long black hair, crimson eyes, wearing a black shirt with a red skull, and black shorts._

_"Hey! There's Nex! I want you to meet him." Ky said taking the boy with him._

_"There you are. Sorry I wasn't with you. I've been working on something." Nex said and then he sees the boy. "Who is this?" Nex asked._

_"Oh, right! What's your name?" Ky asked._

_"Oh, sorry. I forgot my manners. Name's Pax." Pax introduced._

_"Pax, huh?" Nex asked and then he sees the broken wooden sword in Ky's hand. "Ky, did those idiots do that?" Nex asked._

_"Yeah. I tried to defend myself, but they still jumped on me and they broke it." Ky answered._

_"Those idiots have done it now!" Nex said._

_"Don't worry. Pax assured me that I just need to search for a strong heart that doesn't quit." Ky said._

_"Whatever you say, kid." Nex said._

_"Hey, Pax, you wanna play with me and Nex?" Ky asked._

_"Sorry, not today. I gotta get back to my master. He's strict about me being away from him for too long." Pax said._

_"Will you play with us sometime?" Ky asked._

_"Don't worry. You'll see me again soon. I'll be back to hang out with you guys." Pax said._

_"Promise?" Ky asked._

_"Promise." Pax answered as he turns to leave._

_"C'mon, kid. I'll try to help fix that toy sword." Nex said and Ky nods._

Ky starts to wake up and realizes that it was all a dream and he looks around to find himself in a room and he finds himself on a bed and he remembers being the forest and encountered Kaos, Poena, and Tortus and fought against their new minion Pavor who turned out to be Pax but controlled by the darkness and Ky lost the fight.

"Where am I now? Pax? Where are you? What happened to you?" Ky asked to himself.

"I see you're still alive." A voice said and Ky turns to see a figure.

"Who are you?" Ky asked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me." The figure said as he shows himself to be the young man and Ky recognizes him.

"Hey. You're that young man that fought alongside my mom and Pax against Zervik and Kaos when Requiem City was being consumed by the darkness." Ky said.

"That's me. My name is Chr...actually, my real name is Fulgur." Fulgur said.

"Is this real or is this another dream?" Ky asked.

"You tell me, kid. I, for one came here to see how your journey's coming along, despite my friend's protests." Fulgur said.

"But didn't you disappear when Kaos took Griff away?" Ky asked.

"That's true, but I was sent somewhere else. Since then, I met my friend who is helping me find out about Zervik and the Deadly Alliance's plans." Fulgur said.

"I know what they want. They're after the Light Crystal pieces and the Dark Gem pieces. Once they're brought together, they'll reveal a Keyhole that will allow them to take over the worlds. They're also after the Prince of Light, known as Virtus." Ky said.

"Yes. We've figured that out too. The good thing is that they don't have the Prince of Light yet." Fulgur said.

"Do you know who Virtus is?" Ky asked.

"I might, but you'll have to find him." Fulgur said and Ky starts feeling his body's pain. "Your wounds are pretty bad, but at least you're still alive after Zervik's new puppet's attack." Fulgur said.

"They call him Pavor, but he's Pax. Something's wrong with him. It's like they've brainwashed him." Ky said.

"Yeah. You'll have to find a way to save your friends from the dark path." Fulgur said.

"Aren't you Pax's master?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Pax was my best apprentice. He does what I say and is a fine Keybearer until he's now nothing more than Zervik's new pet." Fulgur said.

"Zervik screwed everything up. I'll make him pay for everything. Requiem City, turning my friends against me, taking my mom away...everything." Ky said.

"Don't take Zervik too likely. Zervik is dangerous and cunning. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, even if it means killing others or twisting them to his will." Fulgur said.

"They want to kill me. They think I'm a weakling." Ky said.

"They're wrong. I've seen you during your journey and I can tell you're strong. Don't let one defeat ruin you. You'll save everything from the darkness. That's your destiny." Fulgur said.

"What is my destiny?" Ky asked.

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself." Fulgur said.

Just then someone appears and it's a small hooded figure with two long floppy ears.

"Fulgur, there you are. Master Aptus requests your return." The figure said.

"Yeah. I'm coming." Fulgur said as he turns to Ky. "It was nice talking to you, Ky. We'll meet again. Then, I'll tell you some truths that you'll find hard to believe." Fulgur said as he disappears with the figure.

"What truths?" Ky asked to himself.

"Oh, good. You're awake!" A voice said and Ky turns to see Lucy.

"Lucy. How are you holding up?" Ky asked.

"Actually, I came to ask you the same thing. It looks like your wounds are healed up thanks to Wendy's Healing Magic and Elena also helped with her own magic." Lucy said. "You know, your friends were really worried about you. Elena never left your side while you were still unconscious." Lucy added.

"Where are they?" Ky asked.

"At the guild hall waiting for you to recover." Lucy answered.

"I see. I can't believe they brainwashed Pax. I can't believe I lost." Ky said.

"The one you fought was your friend?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Pavor was Pax. He was my best friend and those creeps are controlling him like some mindless dark puppet!" Ky said.

"I can't believe he's your friend and he almost killed you." Lucy said.

"Yeah...I guess I am just a weakling." Ky said.

"Hey, don't let your defeat get to you. Just because you lost a fight doesn't mean you're weak. You can face him again and maybe you'll be able to save him." Lucy said.

"You're not weak yourself." Ky said.

"I'm not so sure about that. I hardly do anything during a job with my friends. I can't even fight on my own." Lucy said.

"Before I lost consciousness, you were holding yourself against Pax and the others along with Elena, Storm, and Lucky. Those guys were dangerous. If you ask me, you're strong yourself, Lucy. It was gutsy to stand up to them like that." Ky said.

Just then someone enters the room and it's Elena with a smile on her face.

"KY! You're alive! I just knew it!" Elena said with joy.

"Hi, Elena. Sorry for making you and the others worry your heads off. You've must've known about my fight." Ky said.

"I thought you were gonna die. I was scared almost to death, but I'm glad you're still alive, Ky." Elena said as she hugs Ky who hugs her back.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Ky said.

"I got sick of waiting so I came in to see you." Elena said.

"So, Ky, you ready to get up and keep on moving?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah." Ky answered as he gets off the bed. "Let's go see the others." Ky said.

Ky, Elena, and Lucy leave the room and enter the guild hall where they see everyone in Fairy Tail relaxing and talking to each other as usual and Ky and Elena find Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray sitting at a table with Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Gajeel and the three walk over to them.

"KY!" Max, Tails, Zatch, T.J., and Murray cheered at the same time and they hug Ky making him fall and Lucy giggles.

"Hey, idiots! He just woke up! Give him some space!" Elena said trying to break them up from Ky.

"Glad you're okay, Ky." Blaze said.

"Ditto on that. You're a tough guy." Sly said.

"You really worried us." Kiyo said.

"I'm sorry." Ky said.

"Pika!" Storm said running to Ky and hugs him.

"Yoshi!" Lucky cheered as he hugs Ky too.

"Hi, guys. Sorry I worried you too." Ky said.

"You know, you're a tough one staying alive like this after that fight." Gray said.

"Let me guess, Lucy told you?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Erza answered.

"Right." Ky said as he gets up.

"Ky, are you okay? You look really upset." Wendy said.

"I don't care anymore about my loss. My emotions don't matter to me. What really matters to me is that I will do what I can to become stronger and protect those I love and care about. Nothing more. And I will prove those creeps that I can prevail over any threat and I will save Pax from the darkness that's controlling him." Ky said.

"You seem determined." Gajeel said.

"A wise friend once told me that I need a strong heart that NEVER quits. If I find the strength in booth my will and my heart, then I'll overcome ANYTHING, even hardships." Ky said.

"Ky..." Elena said.

"You really do seem determined." Sly said.

"Yeah. Look, I wanna go outside." Ky said.

"Oh, well..." Elena was cut off by Ky.

"Alone." Ky said as he walks out of the guild.

"Gee, I hope he's okay." Max said.

"He will be, right?" Zatch asked.

"I know he will be. He just has a lot to think about after what happened with those creeps again." Elena said.

Ky is now outside and is walking around Magnolia trying to clear his thoughts that are bothering him because of his fight with Pax.

"This never happened. Pax and I NEVER had a fight. In the forest, that wasn't Pax...just a mindless slave for Zervik." Ky said. "What about Griff and Nex? I just saw Nex, but he's different. He's not on the dark path too, is he?" Ky asked to himself. "Now matter how tough thing get, I'll never give up. I don't wanna lose my friends again. I'm gonna keep my promise to Pax and find my strength and use it to defend everyone I love and care about. Same for the worlds from the darkness. I'm NOT letting Zervik, the Deadly Alliance, the Black Xetis, and Heartless defeat me. NEVER again." Ky said.

"Well, well. Aren't you a big boy now?" A voice said and Ky sees the Sinister Sisters again.

"I'm not in the mood with you floozies right now. Get away from me." Ky said.

"How rude!" Homina said.

"If you're as strong as you think you are, then let's see you defeat our Black Xetis." Shimo said as she summons the Dark Knight Black Xetis.

"Bring it." Ky said unleashing Dawn of Hope.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis attack at Ky with their swords but Ky horizontal slashes with his Keyblade followed by Thunder on each Dark Knight Black Xeti but a Dark Knight Black Xeti appears behind Ky and tries to slash him but Ky delivers a Keyblade stand kick but more Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and attack but Ky casts Aero and then casts Fire to finish off the Dark Knight Black Xetis but a Dark Knight Black Xeti delivers a kick but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard to destroy the Dark Knight Black Xetis but more appear and attack with their swords but Ky casts Thunder and destroys all of the Dark Knight Black Xetis and no more appeared.

"You think your little 'determination' will make you strong?" Tensia asked.

"Honestly, you're even more pathetic than I can imagine." Homina said.

"Shut up! I promised I'd protect my friends and I'll keep that promise. You scum won't scare me." Ky said.

"What a fool. You're wasting your time trying to protect these worthless worlds." Shimo said.

"I said shut up." Ky said.

"No one cares what you say, maggot. Why don't you just do yourself a favor and just run along and play like any other pathetic child would. Your friends are also weaklings and they have no value whatsoever. I don't see any point in..." Homina was cut off by Ky delivering a stab at Homina's abdomen and making black blood drip from her.

"Homia!" Tensia yelled.

"What is...?" Shimo cuts herself off as she notices the rage in Ky's eyes.

"If you EVER talk trash about my friends, I'll KILL you!" Ky yelled.

"You...little...brat...! How dare...you! You think killing me will save them? It won't work. Your friends are still doomed no matter wh..." Homina was cut off by Ky delivering a horizontal slash at Homina's abdomen causing more black blood to spill out of her and she screams in agony as she falls to the ground.

"Homina!" Tensia cried as she runs to Homina who is not moving.

"You little punk! You've just earned yourself a death sentence!" Shimo said as she and Tensia disappear and bring Homina with them.

After the encounter Ky manages to calm down and withdraws Dawn of Hope and continues to walk through the town.

"Ky!" A voice called and Ky turns to see Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray arriving.

"Guys, I wanted to be alone." Ky said.

"Ky, I know what it's like to lose. Not just a fight, but anything." Elena said.

"Yeah. You said you lost your friends and family during the invasion of your world, Platinum City." Ky said.

"Yes. But you have worse. Your friends are taken and this Pax is brainwashed, right?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Kaos, Poena, and Tortus are giving him orders, but Zervik's the one truly responsible since he's their master." Ky said.

"We'll help you save your friends." T.J. said.

"And we'll free Pax from the darkness." Tails said.

"Really?" Ky asked.

"Wherever you go, I'm with you, no matter what." Elena said and everyone else nods.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"You know, it's just heartwarming to listen to your determination." A voice said and they see Nex.

"Nex!" Ky said as he runs to Nex who delivers a kick at Ky but he backs off.

"Stay away, Ky." Nex said.

"Nex, what happened to you?" Ky asked.

"That's not your concern. Instead of worrying about me, you should worry about Griff and Pax." Nex said.

"What happened to Griff? Where is he?" Ky asked.

"Don't know, don't care. That piece of trash is probably dead along with your 'mother'." Nex said.

"How can you say that?!" Ky asked.

"Because what I say is true." Nex answered.

"But Griff's your friend too." Ky said.

"I'm never friends with scum." Nex replied.

"What?" Ky asked and just then Bowser Jr. appears.

"Have you found the last Dark Gem piece yet?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yeah. I have. Just take it." Nex said giving Bowser Jr. a dark crimson shard.

"Dark Gem piece?! Nex, you're helping them?! You're siding with THEM?!" Ky asked.

"Of course...until they give me answers about my father." Nex said.

"Your...father? But I thought you didn't have a family." Ky said.

"I wouldn't expect an idiot like you to understand." Nex said.

"Hey! That's no way to say that to Ky!" Elena yelled as she casts Blizzard at Nex who disappears.

"Nice try, girly." Nex said as he's now behind Elena and creates a shadow blade near her throat.

"Elena! Don't hurt her!" Ky said.

"Fine. You're all weak maggots anyway." Nex said as he pushes Elena away and then disapears.

"What a major jerk." Sly said.

"He's your best friend?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah. I dunno why he's like that." Ky said.

"You don't need to know. Do yourself a favor and stay outta our way." Bowser Jr. said.

"No! I'm not letting you win!" Ky said.

"Idiot. That's it. Black Xeti, ATTACK!" Bowser Jr. commanded as he summons a giant Black Xeti that looks like a four armed mammoth wearing spiked shoulder pads and carrying four hammers in each hand. " Have fun, losers." Bowser Jr. said as he disappears.

"Great. A giant Black Xeti." Shadow said and the Black Xeti attacks with one of its hammers but they dodge.

"We have to destroy it or else it'll destroy Magnolia." Ky saud.

"Right!" Zatch said.

"Let's do this!" Max said.

"Ky!" A voice called and they see Lucy running to them.

"Lucy, what're you doing?" Ky asked.

"I'm going to help you." Lucy answered.

"You sure?" T.J. asked.

"I've made up my mind. Let's take out this Black Xeti together." Lucy said.

"Okay. Just be careful." Ky said.

The Black Xeti known as Skull Crusher attacks the group with its hammers but the group dodge the hammers and Ky attacks one of the arms with Dawn of Hope while Elena casts Fire but Skull Crusher retaliates by spinning itself while trying to strike with its hammers but Lucy attacks the next arm with her whip but Skull Crusher swipes its trunk at Lucy bit Max bashes the trunk with his shield while T.J. dashes slashes at the arms with his knife but Skull Crusher attacks T.J. with its tusks but Blaze delivers a flame whip to prevent it from happening while Tails and Bentley throw their bombs but Skull Crusher attacks with its two hammers but Sly uses Cane Jump getting Skull Crusher who strikes back with its two hammers and then swipes its trunk but Murray delivers a huge punch at Skull Crusher while Shadow multi punches and then throws Chaos Arrows but Skull Crusher grabs Shadow with its trunk but Storm unleashes electricity while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Skull Crusher strikes with its tusks and then slams its hammers at the group but Ky strikes back with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder but Skull Crusher attacks with its four hammers.

Lucy summons Taurus who attacks Skull Crusher with his ax while Lucy multi kicks while Ky delivers a successful strike with Dawn of Hope but Skull Crusher spin attacks with its hammers and the swipes with its trunk but Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Earth but Skull Crusher rams at Elena with its tusks but Storm uses Skullbash to strike its head while Lucky uses Ground Pound to slam its head but Skull Crusher retaliates with three hammer whacks but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. throws knives but Skull Crusher slams its hammers at the group who dodge and Max uses Shield Missile while Taurus uses Rampage but Skull Crusher swipes its trunk at Taurus but Lucy delivers a whip strike while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Bentley shoots electric darts but Skull Crusher attacks with one hammer and then attacks with the next but Murray stops the attack by uses Turbo Charge while Shadow spin dashes and then delivers a somersault kick but Skull Crusher attacks with its tusks and then spin attacks with its four hammers but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin but Skull Crusher attacks with two hammers and then strikes with two more hammers but Ky uses Strike Raid while Lucy summons Cancer and starts cutting at Skull Crusher with his scissors but Skull Crusher slams its trunk but Ky uses combines Blizzard with Spin Slash and uses Blizzard Spin.

Skull Crusher attacks with its four hammers followed by charging with its tusks but Cancer cuts at Skull Crusher with his scissors while Lucy unleashes a kick followed by a whip strike but Skull Crusher slams its hammers to the ground creates an earthquake but Ky combines Thunder with Strike Raid and then uses Thunder Raid while Elena throws magic bombs and then fires magic concussive blasts but Skull Crusher swipes its trunk at the two but Max uses Shield Boomerang but Skull Crusher slams its four hammers at him but T.J. multi slashes with his knife followed by a dash slash while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Skull Crusher spin attacks with its four hammers but Storm delivers electric punches followed by tail whips while Lucky air multi kicks while Cancer attacks with his scissors but Skull Crusher bashes at Cancer but Lucy delivers a spin kick but Skull Crusher charges with its tusks and then swipes with its trunk but Sly uses Cane Push while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by Fire Tornado followed by a huge flame kick but Skull Crusher attacks with one hammer and then attacks with the other but Bentley throws bombs while Tails uses Fly Kick and then fires lasers from his blaster but Skull Crusher charges with its tusks but Murray flame punches while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Skull Crusher spin attacks with its four hammers but Lucy grabs it with her whip allowing Ky to combine Fire with Edge Slash and uses Fire Edge and then slashes at its arms with Dawn of Hope but Skull Crusher slams its hammers on the ground and causes earthquakes.

"This Black Xeti is really annoying." Lucy said.

"This is one tough Black Xeti." Tails said.

"At this rate, we won't be able to defeat it..." Bentley said.

"We have to try. No matter what!" Ky said.

"We'll help out!" A voice said and they see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Wendy arriving.

"Thank goodness we got here in time." Erza said.

"How're things so far?" Gray asked.

"We need to defeat this Black Xeti before it destroys the town." Elena answered.

"Then let us help." Natsu said.

"You helped us, now it's our turn!" Gajeel said.

"I don't like fighting, but I'm gonna help you." Wendy said.

"In that case, let's end this!" Ky said.

"Agreed." Lucy said.

Skull Crusher attacks the group with its four hammers.

"Think again!" Natsu yelled as he uses Fire Dragon's Roar and engulfs the Black Xeti in flames but Skull Crusher retaliates by striking with its tusks.

"No way!" Gray said as he uses Ice Make: Arrows but Skull Crusher swipes with its trunk.

"No chance!" Erza said as she enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with her multi swords but Skull Crusher attacks with one hammer and then attacks with the other.

"Back off, punk!" Gajeel yelled as he uses Iron Dragon's Club but Skull Crusher spin attacks with its hammers.

"Stop!" Wendy yelled as she uses Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.

Skull Crusher strikes back at the wizards with its hammers followed by striking with its tusks but Lucy summons Scorpio who uses Sand Buster to strike Skull Crusher but Skull Crusher slams its hammers to the ground and creates shock waves and earthquakes but Elena casts Fire and then shoots magic bolts while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist while Gray uses Ice Make: Hammer and delivers a whack but Skull Crusher spin attacks with its four hammers but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. slashes with his knife while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and then attacks with her blade while Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Claw but Skull Crusher swipes its trunk but Storm shoots electric bolts while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Bentley throws electric darts but Skull Crusher attacks with two hammers and then attacks with two more hammers but Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Hammer but Skull Crusher charges at Gajeel with its tusks but Lucky uses Headbutt while Murray triple punches while Tails summons Magic Hand it delivers a punch but Skull Crusher slams its hammer to the ground and creates earthquakes but Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow multi punches followed by a spin kick while Sly uses Cane Spin but Skull Crusher creates shock waves but Ky uses Slide Dash and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Earth while Lucy summons Sagittarius who shoots arrows while Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Claw but Skull Crusher attacks with its tusks.

The group dodge the tusks strikes and Lucy attacks with her whip while Sagittarius shoots more arrows while Natsu delivers a flame punch but Skull Crusher attacks Lucy with its hammer but Natsu saves her while Gray uses Ice Make: Saucer and throws ice saucers at Skull Crusher who grabs Gray with its trunk and starts crushing him but Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and uses Lightning Magic to attack it making it release Gray and Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Sword but Skull Crusher bashes at Gajeel with its two hammers but Wendy uses her Healing Magic on Gajeel and then uses Sky Dragon's Roar but Skull Crusher attacks Wendy but Elena quickly jumps in and whacks with her staff and then casts Blizzard while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Skull Crusher slams its hammers on the ground and creates earthquakes but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle but Skull Crusher swipes its trunk but Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Skull Crusher spin attacks with its hammers but Lucky uses Egg Roll and then uses Headbutt while Murray flame punches and then headbutts while Max uses Shield Missile but Skull Crusher charges with its tusks but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Sly attacks with his cane but Skull Crusher slams its trunk and then whacks its four hammers but Bentley throws darts while Ky attacks with horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Gravity but Skull Crusher spin attacks with its hammers but Lucy multi kicks and then spin attacks with her whip while Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Raid.

"How'd you like, creep?!" Ky asked.

"We should almost there." Tails said.

"Good. Let's keep going until it's out." Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled.

"Agreed." Erza said.

Skull Crusher attacks with its tusks but Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic while Gray uses Ice Make: Sword and slashes at the Black Xeti but Skull Crusher attacks with its four hammers but Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Kunai while Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Wing Attack but Skull Crusher slams its hammers to the ground and creates earthquakes and shock waves but Lucy summons Virgo who digs holes around Skull Crusher trapping it allowing Lucy to deliver a spin kick while Natsu fire punches followed by Fire Dragon's Claw but Skull Crusher attack with two hammers and then strikes with the other two but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch and the Tails throws bombs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Skull Crusher swipes its trunk at the three but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Max bashes with his shield while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Skull Crusher charges with its tusks but Storm uses Skullbash and then unleashes electricity while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Skull Crusher spin attacks with its hammers but Bentley throws poison darts while Sly uses Cane Spin while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Skull Crusher slams its four hammers and then slams its trunks but Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Thunder and throws magic bombs but Skull Crusher strikes back at the group with its hammers.

"This thing is really annoying." Lucy said.

"Why won't it just die?" Ky asked and Skull Crusher attacks with its four hammers striking everyone. "GUYS!" Ky shouted and then he turns to look at the Black Xeti in anger. "You can hurt me all you want, but if you EVER hurt my friends, that's the final straw for me!" Ky yelled and Skull Crusher attempts to strike at Ky but just then a light aura appears all around Ky's body. "What the...? What's this?" Ky asked and while looking around himself he sees another Keyblade in his left hand it looks familiar. "Huh? This Keyblade...this looks a lot like Pax's when he was defending me from the Heartless...why's it with me now? Doesn't matter. I'll use these to end this creep!" Ky said as he charges at Skull Crusher.

Skull Crusher tries to attack Ky with its hammers but Ky dodges and attacks with Dawn of Hope and then attacks with the second Keyblade known as Way to Peace and then unleashes a powerful light attack but Skull Crusher spin strikes with its hammers but Ky keeps striking with Dawn of Hope followed by Way to Peace and then delivers a powerful spin slash attack but Skull Crusher attacks Ky with its four hammers again but Ky uses both Keyblades to cut all four arms off and then Ky charges at Skull Crusher, cuts its chest wide open allowing Ky to go inside the Black Xeti, and then a light shines in Skull Crusher causing an explosion as Skull Crusher disappears in dark mist and Ky is back out after the Black Xeti was defeated and the light aura disappears around him.

"Whoa...!" Natsu said.

"No way..." Gray said.

"Impressive." Erza said.

"Unbelievable." Wendy said.

"Damn, kid." Gajeel said.

"Ky, what just happened?" Sly asked.

"I dunno. It's like the light was around me and gave me this power." Ky answered. _"Could this be the gift that white cloaked figure gave me for my birthday?" _ Ky asked in his mind.

"What about the second Keyblade? Where'd it come from?" T.J. asked.

"I dunno either. I know for sure this was Pax's the last time I saw him before Requiem City was destroyed." Ky answered.

"Well, good job nonetheless." Tails said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said making a peace sign.

"Thanks. Looks like the town's safe now." Ky said.

"Yes. Thank you all for your help." Erza said.

"Now all we have to do is..." Elena was cut off by a voice.

"Forget it. You'll never seal the Keyhole." A voice said and the group turn to see Bowser Jr.

"What do you want, brat?" Shadow asked.

"That's harsh, even for you, Emo boy." Bowser Jr. said.

"Don't play with us!" Kiyo said.

"Ky'll find the Keyhole and seal it!" Zatch said.

"I doubt that. Do you want to know where Griff and your 'mother' are?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Where are they?!" Ky demanded.

"Hmm. Guess I slipped my mind. I don't even have any intention of telling you morons." Bowser Jr. said.

"Tell us!" Elena demanded as she casts a magic blast at Bowser Jr. who disappears.

"Uh oh..." Tails said and Bowser Jr. reappears behind Elena.

"I wouldn't play with a Koopa if I were you, girly." Bowser Jr. said as he grabs Elena by her hair.

"Lemme go!" Elena yelled.

"Elena! Leave her alone!" Ky demanded.

"Oh, you care for her, do you? Fine. I understand that you have two Light Crystal pieces that I was supposed to take." Bowser Jr. said.

"I'm NOT giving you those!" Ky yelled.

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind. Hand 'em over and I'll let her go." Bowser Jr. said.

"Forget it! You can't have the pieces!" Ky said.

"I'll give you time to think this over. If you REALLY do care about this stupid girl, then meet me at the ruins of Void Citadel, where Zervik and the Horned King reside. Nex is also there along with Griff and your 'mother'. Think about your decision, but you'd better hurry. I'll be waiting for you, if you do arrive." Bowser Jr. said.

"Elena! I'll save you!" Ky said.

"I know...please just think this over." Elena said.

"If you HURT Elena..." Ky was cut off by Bowser Jr.'s scoff.

"You may be a Keyblade wielder, but you're just a weak scum. See you at Void Citadel...or not. Your choice." Bowser Jr. said as he disappears and takes Elena with him.

"What a jerk." Max said.

"Ky, what should we do?" Murray asked and Ky looks at the two Light Crystal pieces.

"I dunno. If I give him what he wants, the Deadly Alliance'll win. If I don't, then something bad will happen to Elena." Ky said.

"You'll have to hurry and think this over." Tails said and Ky nods.

Later on the group return to the guild hall.

"Okay, Flame-brain. You have something to say to Lucy." Gray said as Natsu faces Lucy who has her arms crossed.

"Actually, I do have somethin' to say. Luce...I'm sorry...for all the things I said about you. Ya know, about me saying that you're weak and me hitting you. I really regret that." Natsu said and Lucy doesn't say anything. "I screw everything up for you. It's because of me, you be able to pay your rent now. I always do drag you into dangerous without even returning any favors and I always break into your home when you want to be alone. Now the more you think about it, I may not actually be a good friend to you. Luce, I'm not sure if we're gonna be friends again, but can you fogive me for being the idiot you've met?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, Natsu, I'M the idiot here. I blew a fuse over a mistake you've made. I think I now know why you destroyed the temple. You were trying to save me, right?" Lucy asked.

"Of course." Natsu answered.

"I didn't realize that if you didn't destroy the temple along with the monster, I'd die." Lucy said.

"I was scared for the first time. I didn't know what to do, but save you." Natsu said.

"I should be the one apologizing. Because I broke our friendship over money that we didn't get. I'M the idiot, like you said." Lucy said.

"I was wrong. Just like I was wrong about saying how weak you are. You're not weak." Natsu said.

"How? Give me a good reason." Lucy said.

"In that battle against that Black Xeti, you were giving it your all and you never left Ky's side when he and his friends were fighting it. You've also shown how you fought with your Spirit friends. It's your bond with them that shows your strength." Natsu asked.

"Really?" Lucy asked and Natsu nods.

"You deserve that Fairy Tail mark on your hand and I'm glad I got to meet you and brought you here." Natsu said.

"And I'm glad to meet the person who brought me here." Lucy said and the two hug each other.

"About time they made up." Gray said.

"Finally." Gajeel said.

"See? This is friendship is about; forgiveness. Friends always forgive each other, even the biggest problems." Ky said.

"Thank you, Ky." Lucy said.

"Why're you thanking me?" Ky asked.

"You made us realize how important our friendship is. If ya hadn't found Lucy back at the forest, then I would've actually worried my head off." Natsu said.

"So you were worried about her the whole time?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah. I was just upset because of our argument, that I didn't wanna show I truly felt about Luce." Natsu said.

"Well, you're welcome." Ky said.

"Now then, I believe we should thank our new friends, Ky, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray for helping these two and save this town." Makarov announed.

"THANK YOU!" Everyone in Fairy Tail shouted and the smile.

"No problem. It was our pleasure." Ky said.

"Hey, Ky, you and your friends should join Fairy Tail too." Natsu said.

"Thanks, but we have our own path to follow. We still have more people to help from the Black Xetis and the Heartless. I hope you guys understand." Ky said.

"Of course we do." Mira said.

"Although it is sad, but you are all welcome in Fairy Tail anytime. You are all always our friends and comrades." Makarov said as he lifts his hand leaving his index finger out and everyone else does the same.

"Thanks." Ky said as he also lifts his index finger out and Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray do the same.

"Hey, sorry about Elena." Lucy said.

"Don't worry. I'll find her and save her along with Pax." Ky said.

"You have an awesome determination, Ky. I know you'll win." Natsu said.

"Thanks, everyone." Ky said.

"By the way, Ky. I just realized that you are in fact the Keybearer." Makaorv said.

"It's true, sir." Ky said.

"Excellent. You're here to find the Keyhole. Allow me to show you." Makarov said as he casts a spell on the Fairy Tail flag and it revealed another Keyhole.

"Great." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to seal the Keyhole and saves Fiore from the darkness.

In the dark room Zervik and the Horned King watch Ky and his friends again.

"Aaaaand another world saved because of the brat." Zervik said.

"Ah, who cares. We had one hell of a laugh seein' him suffer by Pavor." Kaos said.

**"Sooner or later, he will arrive at Void Citadel and try to stop us." **The Horned King said.

"Is THAT your biggest worry?" Bowser Jr. asked as he's still holding Elena by her hair.

"Ah, the Key child's girlfriend. What good does she do?" Zervik asked.

"You're NOT making me serve you!" Elena yelled but Bowser Jr. punches her.

"Shut it, witch! We don't care about you! You can be served as bait or a hostage. What do you want for her?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"You can send her to the same place Sophia and Griff are at. It won't matter if Ky gives us the Light Crystal pieces. Not even Ky can find the place where others are imprisoned." Zervik said.

"Sounds good to me." Bowser Jr. said dragging Elena.

"You realize Ky will find a way to save me. You'll still be stopped!" Elena said.

"Whatever. He'll die here. This world is crawling with lots of Black Xetis and Heartless. He won't stop us." Bowser Jr. said as he leaves the dark room.

**"It seems we finally have the Dark Gem pieces. Now for the last two Light Crystal pieces. We must lure Ky to this world for it." **The Horned King said.

"And the Prince of Light, Virtus. He cannot hide from us. Our plot will be nearly complete. Everything will be ours." Zervik said.

Back at Fiore in the Fairy Tail guild Ky and his friends are still with the wizards.

"Thanks for everything." Ky said.

"No, Ky, thank you. Please be sure to save all worlds from the darkness and show those who have reached the dark path no mercy." Makarov said.

"Thanks, sir." Ky said. "Now, we gotta go." Ky said.

"We wish you all the best of luck on your journey." Erza said.

"Take care of yourselves." Gray said.

"Please be careful." Wendy said and the group nod.

"Will we see you again?" Happy asked.

"Yeah. We'll come back and visit again." Ky answered and the others nod and leave the guild.

The group make their way through Magnolia.

"So what now?" T.J. asked.

"We'll find a way to find Elena. I dunno where, but we'll have to search everywhere for her." Ky said.

"Okay. Let's go." Kiyo said and Ky uses Dawn of Hope to create a light portal.

"Ready?" Ky asked and they nod and they head for the portal and leave Fiore.

* * *

**And chapter end! That's it for Ky's time in Fiore! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope you enjoyed some of the twists I've put in. Next time, Ky and his friends search for Elena, but first they find out that a world is being invaded by the Black Xetis and they must stop the invasion. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care, stay true, and goodbye for now. Don't forget to review!**


	38. Chapter 37: Invasion in Empire City

**Okay, before we begin, I've changed my mind about the group going back to one of the worlds they've been to already. This is gonna be another new world chapter. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 37: Invasion in Empire City

_A four-year-old Ky is at the field of Requiem City running after a five-year-old Nex who is also running but Young Ky stops for a breather._

_"C'mon, Nex! Slow down already!" Young Ky whined making Young Nex stop running and he turns to Young Ky._

_"Heh. You giving up already? C'mon, Ky. I thought you could do better than that." Young Nex taunted._

_"I'll show you BETTER!" Young Ky replied as he runs to Young Nex to keep up but Young Nex runs again._

_The two boys keep racing against each other until Nex arrives at the park first before Young Ky and Young Ky takes a breather._

_"Looks like I win again." Young Nex said._

_"Let's go again! You cheated!" Young Ky said._

_"What? I didn't cheat. You're just slow. Simple as that." Young Nex said smirking._

_"Yeah? Well, let's see whose better at sword fighting!" Young Ky said taking out his wooden sword._

_"Bring it, kid." Young Nex said as he takes out his own wooden sword._

_"Ready, Nex?" Young Ky asked._

_"You'd better be ready to lose." Young Nex said._

_Young Ky and Young Nex start having their wooden sword fight and later on their wooden sword fight is over and the boys are breathing heavily._

_"You're not bad, Ky...for a beginner." Young Nex said._

_"Hey! You think you're better?" Ky asked._

_"I've been learning how to defend myself. Not having a family and all." Young Nex said._

_"Yeah, but you're strong and you take care of yourself without a mommy or daddy." Young Ky said. "What're you gonna do when you grow up?" Young Ky asked._

_"Me? I'm gonna leave this city and go out to places I wanna go to." Young Nex answered._

_"Oh, like goin' on adventures?" Young Ky asked._

_"Yeah. Something like that." Young Nex answered. "I'm gonna go on real adventures and do anymore kid stuff." Young Nex said._

_"Can I go with you? I wanna go on adventures too!" Young Ky said._

_"You're more than welcome to." Young Nex said._

_"Yay! But what's there to do now?" Young Ky asked._

_"Play at the park. Go to the beach. Whatever." Young Nex said._

_"Okay! I'll race ya!" Young Ky said as he runs._

_"Oh, kid..." Young Nex said to himself._

Nex is in his dark room again reading a book while remembering his time with Ky when they were children but just then Zervik arrives.

"What?" Nex asked.

"I would like to thank you for collecting all of the Dark Gem pieces for us. We couldn't have done it without you." Zervik said.

"Yeah, sure. Now what about your end of the deal? What about my father? Where is he?" Nex asked.

"You'll soon know." Zervik answered and just then Shimo and Tensia appear. "What is it?" Zervik asked.

"Lord Zervik, Homina is dead." Shimo informed.

"Dead you say? How?" Zervik asked.

"Back at Magnolia, we confronted Ky, but as we mocked his new 'determination', he attacked her and killed her." Tensia answered.

"So Ky had something to do with that." Zervik said.

"Yes. Once we deal with him, we'll personally destroy him." Shimo said.

"Your revenge will have to wait. I have plans for him." Zervik said.

"Yes, my lord." Shimo said as she and Tensia disappear.

"Ky keeps interesting me every time." Zervik said.

"That loser is only surviving this because of luck. Nothing more." Nex said. "Now, info about my father." Nex said.

"Very well." Zervik said.

Meanwhile Ky, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray leave Fiore and are back at the space area and they start searching for the next world and for where Elena is being held but as Ky searches for a new world he sees a world that's being under attack.

"Hey...what's...? Oh, no!" Ky said.

"What, Ky?" Max asked.

"There's a city! It's being attacked!" Ky said pointing at the world that has a city.

"What?! Oh, no! That could mean it's the work of the Black Xetis and the Heartless!" T.J. said.

"We're stopping this!" Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create a light trail and then a light portal.

"What about Elena?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry. We'll find her, but we also can't just ignore a world being in danger." Ky said.

"He's right." Blaze said.

"In that case, let's save that world." Max said.

"Let's go!" Ky said as he follows the light trail to get to the city and the others follow him into the light portal to get to the world that's under attack.

The light portal appears in what looks like a ruined street and Ky, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray fly out of the portal which disappears and the group look around the ruined street to see if there are any Black Xetis and Heartless in sight and while exploring Storm sees smoke from a distance.

"Pikachu!" Storm said pointing at the smoke.

"What, Storm?" Ky asked and he sees the smoke. "Hmm. It looks like it's being caused by the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Ky said.

"That must be where they're attacking!" Tails said.

"Follow that smoke!" Bentley said.

"And fast!" Max said.

The group hurry to get to the smoke but just then Soldier Heartless appear but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by attacking with Way to Peace while Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky double kicks while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley wheelchair spins while Murray triple punches and they defeat the Soldiers and continue to follow the smoke.

By the time the group get close to the smoke they arrive at a city and there are destroyed buildings everywhere and so the group explore around to see if there are Black Xetis or Heartless are around.

"Gee, you think the Black Xetis or the Heartless are responsible?" Max asked.

"They probably are. This place is kinda creepy..." Tails said.

"And kinda gloomy too..." Zatch said.

"Hey, Tails, Bentley, you two think you can determine this world?" Sly asked and Tails and Bentley use their techno devices.

"According to my techno map, we're in Empire City." Tails said.

"Same here for mine." Bentley said.

"And it looks like those Black Xetis and the Heartless did a HUGE number on this place." T.J. said.

"I'm shocked this world's not even destroyed yet." Murray said.

"Don't jinx it, Murray!" Kiyo said and just then Black Xetis appear.

"Ah ha! Black Xetis! They ARE here!" Ky said as he takes out both Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace.

"Let's get rid of them." Shadow said.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

Werewolf Black Xetis attacks with their claws while Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Ky casts Gravity and then attacks with Way to Peace but Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their sonic waves but Bentley shoots sleep darts allowing Max to bash with his shield while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by flame waves while Storm unleashes electricity but Werewolf Black Xetis bites at the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane but Zombie Black Xetis strike back but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Vampirebat Black Xetis fly dive but Tails uses Fly Kick and then shoots a shot from his blaster while Murray flame punches but the Black Xetis keep fighting back but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by striking with Way to Peace and the casts Thunder and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"There are probably more Black Xetis around the city." Ky said.

"Let's have ourselves a look around. We should also make sure if there are any people who are okay." Tails said.

"We'll also check that out too." Max said.

The group explore around Empire City and Black Xetis are still around and attack the group but Ky throws Dawn of Hope and then edge slashes with Way to Peace and he defeats the Black Xetis and the group continue to find anymore Black Xetis and look out for people to see if anyone is okay in the invasion and as the group keep looking around they see Black Xetis around a park and the group attack the Black Xetis.

The Phantom Black Xetis disappear while Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Ky uses Strike Raid with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard with Way to Peace but Vampirebat Black Xetis sir kick but Tails throws bombs while Bentley throws electric darts while Max uses Cyclone but the Phantom Black Xetis attacks with their chains but T.J. slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm uses Skullbash but Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs but Sly uses Cane Spin while Shadow multi spin kicks while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while Vampirebat Black Xetis use sonic waves but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Phantom Black Xetis disappear and attack with their chains but Ky casts Gravity on them and then strikes with his two Keyblades defeating the Black Xetis but more Black Xetis appear and surround the group.

"There's just no end to this, is there?" Kiyo asked.

"Apparently not..." Blaze answered.

"Doesn't matter. Just keep fighting." Ky said.

The group prepare to fight the Black Xetis who attack the group but Ky was about to attack with Way to Peace but just then Way to Peace transforms into what looks like a blaster and shoots a light blast at the Black Xetis destroying them all.

"Whoa. Ky, how'd you do that?" Zatch asked.

"I dunno. I guess this Keyblade can transform into a blaster. It's kinda strange, but useful. I gotta learn to control." Ky said.

"I think it's cool." T.J. said.

"Can it turn into different weapons?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll find out as we keep fighting the Black Xetis." Ky said.

"There should be still more Black Xetis around here. Let's keep checking." Bentley said.

"Let's go." Ky said.

The group continue to explore around Empire City but Zombie Black Xetis appear and attack but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by spin slashing with Way to Peace but Vampirebat lack Xetis air dive but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Bentley throws bombs but Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. multi slashes while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic waves but Sly uses Cane Jump while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and attack by rising but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Vampirebat Black Xetis air dive but Murray uppercuts but the Zmobie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope and then transforms Way to Peace into a hammer and then smashes at the Black Xetis destroying them.

"Wow. That's another weapon. Will it make more?" Max asked.

"Maybe." Ky answered.

"This is just annoying. Just how many Black Xetis are round this city?" Shadow asked.

"We're not sure, but we gotta keep fighting them and find that Keyhole before they do." Kiyo said.

"Let's keep going." Ky said.

The group continue to search Empire City while fighting off more Black Xetis in their way and while the group are still searching for ore Black Xetis and other people the group see what looks like a man with a brown buzzcut, wearing a yellow and black jacket, black pants, and a backpack on his back fighting against Phantom Black Xetis.

"That man looks like he's in trouble." Zatch said.

"C'mon!" Max said and the group confront the Black Xetis.

"We'll take it from here!" Ky said.

The Phantom Black Xetis attack the group with their chains but Ky manages to transform Way to Peace into a lance and then strikes with it followed by a slash from Dawn of Hope but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and shoot black beams but Tails throws bombs while Sly attacks with his cane but Zombie Black Xetis spin with their limbs but Storm uses Skullbash while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Missile but Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but the man shoots electricity while Bentley throws electric darts but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group but Murray punches while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow multi punches followed by a somersault kickbut the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical attack with Way to Peace while the man punches followed by a kick and then shoots electricity but the Black Xetis strike back but Ky uses Strike Raid with his Keyblades and defeats all of the Black Xetis.

"That's that for now." Ky said.

"You okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Where the hell did you come from anyway?" The man asked.

"Uh, we're from a different city is all." Ky answered.

"Really? That seems like an interesting group you've got here." The man said.

"And you look like a thug." Sly said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." The man said.

"Do you know why the Black Xetis are invading the city?" T.J. asked.

"How should I know? All I know is that these creatures where attacking Empire City and since then, I've been fighting these bastards." The man explained.

"They're after the Keyhole." Ky said.

"The what?" The man asked.

"It's important to find the Keyhole before the Black Xetis do and before they destroy the city." Bentley said.

"C'mon!" Max said.

"I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about, but if you're here to take out those Black Xeti things, I'm in." The man said.

"Okay then. I'm Ky and these are Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"Once again, interesting group. Name's Cole MacGrath." Cole introduced.

"Okay, Cole. Let's go." Ky said and just then Cole's phone starts to go off and so Cole answers.

"Hey, there Brother." A voice said and it's a male voice.

"Zeke, where the hell are you? You haven't seen anymore creatures around, have you?" Cole asked.

"I have seen them in fact and they're gaining up on me. You'd better get over here quickly." Zeke said.

"Dammit...okay, Zeke. Hang on. We're on our way." Cole said as he turns his phone off.

"Let me guess, Black Xetis attacking?" Ky asked.

"Yep. We gotta find Zeke before they kill him." Cole said.

"Or worse...consume his heart." Zatch said.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Cole asked.

"In a way." Shadow answered.

"Let's just hurry." Ky said.

"Yeah." Tails said.

The group move through Empire City to find where Zeke is while fighting off Black Xetis in their way and while searching Empire City the group arrive at a waerhouse and they find a man shooting at the Black Xetis but nothing was hurting them and the Black Xetis continue to gain up on the man.

"Zeke!" Cole yelled.

"Get away from him!" Ky yelled.

Ky casts Thunder while Cole throws electric bombs but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Storm shoots electric bolts while T.J. slashes with his knives while Max uses Cyclone but Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Sly attacks with his cane while Lucky uses Headbutt but Phantom Black Xetis disappear and attack but Blaze unleashes flames while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Bentley throws bombs but Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Tails tail swipes and then shoots three shots from his blaster while Murray triple punches but the Black Xetis attack back but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by a horizontal slash with Way to Peace while Cole throws electric bolts and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"Whew. They almost got me. Thanks for the help, man." Zeke said.

"Zeke, what the hell happened?" Cole asked.

"While you were fighting those creatures, I saw someone that looked like some sort of big cat guy. Said something about trying to find things called 'Heartless'. I wanted to follow him and see what the hell he wanted, but then I saw those other creatures you guys just fought against goin' after me." Zeke explained.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say a big cat guy?" Ky asked.

"Yeah." Zeke answered.

"Must the same cat guy we followed back at Justice City when we were trying to find Jeremy." Ky said and Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, and Lucky nod.

"We should go see if he's still around." Kiyo said.

"We also gotta find the Keyhole." Bentley said.

"Let's do that then." Shadow said.

"Before the Black Xetis cause anymore trouble." Max said.

The group leave the warehouse and they start to find the Keyhole while still fighting off Black Xetis around Empire City and they continue through the city to search for the Keyhole but as they keep searching Ky looks up at a roof of a building and sees someone.

"Ky, what's up?" T.J. asked.

"Look up there. There's someone on the roof." Ky said pointing at the person on the roof.

"Who is that?" Sly asked.

"Let's go see." Zatch said.

"I know how to get up there. Follow me." Cole said.

The group follow Cole and they climb up the building's parts until they reach the rooftop and they see the overweight black cat again.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Ky asked making the overweight cat stop.

"Pika?" Storm asked.

"Who are you and why are you trying to make a Heartless army?" Blaze asked.

"Because, pipsqueak, with all the Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent will conquer everything. And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' from world to world to create an army of Heartless special for her." The overweight cat answered. "I dunno why I'm tellin' you punks. Get lost! I have work to do!" The overweight cat said.

"Here's the news flash, idiot; there are no Heartless here! There are Black Xetis so far." T.J. said.

"Black Xetis? Is that what those other creatures that keep attacking me are called? Look here, punks. I'm on a mission and there's no way I'm lettin' some pipsqueaks like you ruin it!" The overweight cat said.

"Says you! We'll stop you from gathering any Heartless!" Ky said.

"You? What makes you think you can stop me?" The overweight cat asked as he turns to face the group and Max is shocked to see his face.

"PETE?!" Max asked shocked calling the overweight cat Pete.

"Wha...? Well, well, well. If it ain't the doofus' brat!" Pete said.

"I can't believe you're here, lunkhead!" Max said.

"What're you doing here, nimrod?" Pete asked.

"I was gonna ask the same thing, but we already know!" Max said.

"Wait. Max, you know him?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. This is Pete. He's been causing nothing but trouble for our world. Because of his carelessness and constant trouble, our king, His Majesty banished this lunkhead to a different dimension." Max explained. "How'd you escape?" Max asked.

"Oh, ya wanna know how, eh? Maleficent busted me out." Pete answered.

"Who is this Maleficent?" Shadow asked.

"She's the big boss and soon is gonna be the worlds' new master." Pete answered.

"You can't be serious. Is she part of the Deadly Alliance?" Ky asked.

"The what? I dunno what you're talkin' about, but you're gonna have to get outta my way." Pete said.

"Forget it, lunkhead! If you're with the Heartless, then we'll have to take you." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"We'll see 'bout that, brat! No one takes on the mighty Pete!" Pete said.

"Mighty my butt. You don't even look like a threat." Sly said.

"Nope. Just a villain wannabe." T.J. said.

"Why you...! You tryin' to pick a fight?!" Pete demanded.

"Sound like YOU'RE trying to pick a fight. Let's settle this. You and me!" Ky said.

"You're on, brat! I'll squish you like a bug!" Pete said.

"Let's get off this building and see who is REALLY tough." Ky said.

"Bring it on, punk!" Pete said and the two jump off and the others follow.

"Ky, are you sure you can handle him?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry about me, guys. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's making bad guys cry like the stupid babies they really are." Ky said.

"I ain't no stupid baby! Just shuddup and fight!" Pete yelled.

Pete throws a bomb at Ky but he dodges and starts slashing with Dawn of Hope followed by combining Blizzard with Edge Slash and uses Blizzard Edge but Pete throws a punch at Ky who backs off and then casts Thunder and then uses Dash Slash to get Pete but Pete throws mini bombs and backs off but Ky combines Thunder with Strike Raid and then uses Thunder Raid and stuns Pete allowing Ky to attack with Dawn of Hope followed by combining Fire with Spin Slash and uses Fire Spin but Pete recovers and then throws two punches but Ky blocks the two punches and then retaliates by combining Gravity with Slide Dash and then uses Gravity Dash and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope knocking Pete back but Pete throws another big bomb but Ky casts Blizzard but Pete moves out of the way and then charges at Ky who runs until Pete gets tired and Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Blitz but Pete summons a barrier around him making Ky unable to attack Pete.

Ky waits for Pete's barrier to go down and when the barrier is gone Ky uses Blizzard Edge but Pete throws two punches again and then slams to the ground and creates a shock wave but Ky dodges Pete's attacks and Ky starts attacking with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash but Pete throws mini bombs again but Ky casts Gravity but Pete charges at Ky again but Ky runs until Pete gets tired of running allowing Ky to combine Thunder with Edge Slash and uses Thunder Edge and then uses Spin Slash but Pete unleashes another barrier around him but Ky waits for the barrier to be gone again and then Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire but Pete throws three punches but Ky uses Thunder Slash but Pete slams the ground again and creates another shock wave but Ky dodges and uses Strike Raid but Pete retaliates by charging again but Ky gets away until Pete gets tired again.

Ky strikes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Slash but Pete throws another big bomb at Ky who throws it right back at Pete stunning him allowing Ky to attack with Dawn of Hope followed by followed by Fire Edge but Pete recovers and throws two punches but Ky blocks the punches and counters with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Pete throws mini bombs but Ky casts Thunder and then uses Gravity Dash but Pete summons another barrier around him but Ky waits until the barrier disappears and Ky uses Blitz but Pete charges at Ky again but Ky moves away until Pete gets tired allowing Ky to horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope and then uses Edge Slash but Pete slams to the ground again and create more shock waves but Ky uses Thunder Edge but Pete throws mini bombs but Ky casts Blizzard but Pete delivers three punches but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and starts vertical slashing and then delivers a somersault slash but Pete charges at Ky again but Ky runs until Pete gets tired again allowing Ky to use Dash Slash and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and Ky delivers his final attack on Pete and knocks Pete down.

"Why you stupid little punk...! This ain't over! Not by a long shot!" Pete said.

"You mad because you lost, 'mighty' Pete?" Ky mocked.

"Start talking about what you..." Max was cut off by a shaking occurring.

"What the hell?!" Cole asked.

"Oh, no! The Black Xetis are still destroying the city!" Tails said.

"Not if we have anything to say about that!" Ky said and then turns to Pete. "If you keep causing trouble, we'll deal with you." Ky said.

"That's gonna happen, punk!" Pete replied.

"C'mon, guys!" Ky said.

The group hurry to find out what's causing the shaking and they arrive at what looks like a ditch and they see a giant Black Xeti that looks like a rocky creature that's causing more shaking.

"Looks like we've found what's causing the shaking. This is way worse than the explosion from the Ray Sphere." Cole said.

"We gotta stop it now." Max said.

"Or Empire City will be destroyed!" Murray said.

"Let's get this over with." Shadow said.

"Okay. Let's do it." Ky said.

The Black Xeti known as Mad Tremor slams the ground and unleashes rocks at the group but Ky casts Thunder and then casts Fire but Mad Tremor unleashes rocks and throws them at Ky but Cole shoots electric bolts while Storm unleashes an electric blast but Mad Tremor creates an earthquake to cause the group damage but Ky casts Cure on everyone and Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Mad Tremor slams the ground again and unleashes more rocks but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. slashes with his knife while Murray triple punches but Mad Tremor creates another earthquake but Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Mad Tremor unleashes another rock and throws it at Shadow but Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin but Mad Tremor unleashes rock pillars but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed a somersault slash with Way to Peace while Cole electric punches but Mad Tremor digs underground.

"Now it's underground!" Zatch said.

"I think I can handle this." Ky said as he transforms Way to Peace into a drill.

"That should help you get underground." Sly said.

"Yeah. Be right back." Ky said as he uses the drill to dig underground.

Ky successfully throws Mad Tremor out of underground and the Black Xetis is now stunned allowing Ky to strike with Dawn of Hope followed by a horizontal slash with Way to Peace and then delivers a spin slash while Max uses Shield Missile while Tails throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches and then delivers a spin kick while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Cole throws electric bombs but Mad Tremor recovers and starts causing a major earthquake while summoning rock pillars but the group avoid the rock pillars and Ky transforms Way to Peace into a whip and strikes but Mad Tremor curls itself into a ball and starts rolling around.

"Out of the way!" Ky said.

"Yup!" Max said.

Mad Tremor continues to roll around to get the group but as it stops rolling Cole unleashes an electric blast while Storm uses Volt Tackle and strikes at the rock Black Xeti but Mad Tremor throws a rock but Ky slices it with Dawn of Hope and then attacks with his two Keyblades followed by Gravity but Mad Tremor unleashes more rocks and shoots them but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone but Mad Tremor creates another earthquake but Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. throws his knives while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Mad Tremor throws more rocks at the group but Blaze unleashes her flames while Murray flame punches but Mad Tremor unleashes rock pillars but Bentley throws bombs while Shadow home attacks and multi punches and then flip kicks while Sly uses Cane Spin but Mad Tremor curls itself into a ball again and starts rolling around but Ky transforms Way to Peace into a hammer and strikes the rock Black Xeti making it stop rolling around but Mad Tremor delivers a rock punch.

"Back off, punk!" Cole yelled as he unleashes an electric punch and knocks Mad Tremor back.

"Thanks for that, Cole." Ky said.

"Don' thank me yet." Cole said.

Mad Tremor unleashes rock pillars and throws them at Cole but Ky destroys the rock pillars with his Keyblades.

"Now we're even." Ky said.

"Yeah." Cole said.

Mad Tremor digs underground again and then rises to attack the group but Cole shoots electric blasts while Ky uses Strike Raid but Mad Tremor casues another major earthquake and summons more rock pillars but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Way to Peace while Storm shoots electric shots while Max bashes with his shield but Mad Tremor rolls around to get the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Mad Tremor throws rocks at them but Murray punches at the rocks destroying them and then delivers three punches while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Mad Tremor creates another earthquake but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Tails summons Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Sly attacks with his cane but Mad Tremor slams the ground again and creates more earthquakes but Bentley throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Mad Tremor unleashes rock pillars under the group but Cole throws electric bombs but Mad Tremor rolls around again but Ky transforms Way to Peace into a club and swings it at the rock Black Xeti but Mad Tremor creates another earthquake to strike the group.

"Think again, rock head!" Ky said as he attacks Mad Tremor with Dawn of Hope followed a vertical slash with Way to Peace and then delivers a powerful somersault slash but Mad Tremor slams the ground and unleashes rocks but Ky dodges and destroys the rocks and when Mad Tremor attempts to attack again Ky delivers a final slash from his two Keyblades and finishes off Mad Tremor who crumbles apart into multiple rocks and disappears into dark mist. "We rock and you don't, Black Xeti scum." Ky said.

"Nice job, Ky." T.J. said.

"You really put that Black Xeti in its place." Kiyo said.

"Thanks. Now all we have to do is find that Keyhole." Ky said and just then something behind them glows and they look at the middle of the ditch and they see another Keyhole. "Huh, what do you know..." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to seal the Keyhole and saves Empire City from destruction.

"Alright!" Zatch cheered.

"Looks like this city's safe from the Black Xetis now." Tails said.

"So does this mean the invasion is over?" Cole asked.

"Yep. Now the Black Xetis won't come back." Ky answered.

"Now what?" Cole asked.

"Now we have to get going." Ky answered.

"Okay then. See you guys around." Cole said.

"I'd say the same thing. Just try to stay out of trouble. You still look like a thug." Sly said.

"Sly..." Bentley warned.

"Don't push it, raccoon boy." Cole threatened.

"I'd say the same for you." Sly replied.

"Well, it's time to go now." Blaze said.

"Take care, Cole." Ky said.

"You too, kid." Cole said.

The group start to make their way out of Empire City but just then a Phantom Black Xeti appears.

"Black Xeti!" Max said.

"What do you want?!" Ky demanded taking out Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace.

_**"i Am NoT hErE tO aTtAcK yOu, KeYbEaReR. i HaVe A mEsSaGe." **_The Phantom Black Xeti said.

"What message?" Ky asked and the Phantom Black Xeti takes out what looks like a coin like object and unleashes a light revealing a holographic version of Bowser Jr.

"What do you want, brat?" Ky asked.

"Just listen to me, Ky. Do you still want to see Elena, Griff and your 'mother' again?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I do. More than anything. Where did you take them?!" Ky demanded.

"I already told you, idiot. They're at Void Citadel. If you really want to see them again, you must give me the remaining two pieces of the Light Crystal." Bowser Jr. said.

"Oh, boy..." T.J. said.

"If you agree. Then meet me at the castle gate of Void Citadel and you'll might see them again." Bowser Jr. said as his hologram disappears.

"Thanks." Ky said as he destroys the Phantom Black Xeti. "Cocky brat." Ky said.

"It's most likely a trap. I don't think that Bowser Jr. will honor his agreement." Tails said.

"You're right. He'll just lure us there so he can take what the Deadly Alliance wants." Bentley said.

"What do you think, Ky?" Blaze asked.

"It's most likely a trap like you said, Tails. And I know what they want. I wanna save Elena and Griff and my mother. Same thing for Pax and Nex." Ky said.

"So?" Kiyo asked.

"I hate to say, but I'm going to Void Citadel." Ky said shocking his friends.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asked.

"Don't worry. It may be a trap, but I still want to see my friends and my mother again." Ky said.

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Sly said.

"We'll be fine." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create a light portal and he enters it and the others follow him and they leave Empire City.

* * *

**There you go. That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, as you already know, Ky now has two Keyblades and as you remember from Chapter 3: Requiem City's Destruction and Betrayal, Way to Peace is the Keyblade Pax used and Ky will be fighting with two Keylades from here on out. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends arrive at Void Citadel, but they'll encounter problems as they arrive. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Goodbye and take care, everyone! Don't forget to review.**


	39. Chapter 38: Void Citadel

**Hi, guys. It's time for Ky and his friends to be in the Void Citadel world. This is what you've been waiting for, 7. I hope you enjoyed this episode.**

**Now to respond a review...**

**Gry18: I'm sorry if the last chapter confused you. This story is supposed to be original. I'm also wanting to make this take place in the KH Saga. So Ky's encounter with Pete was basically an original element. I hope I explained some of it to clarify.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 38: Void Citadel

Ky, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray leave Empire City after saving it from the invasion of the Black Xetis and they start searching for where Elena is being held and while searching for a new world Ky finds a world that has a giant castle with strange machinery and an underground passage.

"This has got to be a world that we haven't been to yet." Ky said.

"You think Elena is held captive in there?" Max asked.

"Maybe. We have to out." Ky answered.

"It looks different than the other worlds we've been to. We should be careful. It could be crawling with Black Xetis and Heartless." Tails said.

"You might be right, but we gotta check and I have to be Elena 's there." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create another light trail and creates another light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal to enter the next world.

Elena is in a different part of the underground cavern and Elena is pacing back and forth waiting for her friends to rescue her until she stops pacing and sits down.

"It's no use waiting. Maybe my friends won't find me. Maybe Ky won't save me..." Elena said to herself sadly.

"Were you expecting your friends to find you?" A voice asked and Elena turns to see Griff sitting on a rock.

"Hey, you're that boy we meet back at Shimmer Town. You're Griff." Elena said.

"Yeah. I remember you too. You're one of Ky's new friends, Elena." Griff said.

"Yes. Why are you in here?" Elena asked.

"I'm tired of serving the Deadly Alliance. I was doing it to keep Ky alive, but doing terrible things for them is sickening to my stomach. So, I quit, but they threw me in here." Griff explained. "What about you?" Griff asked.

"Bowser Jr. threw me in here, possibly to serve as bait to lead Ky into a trap." Elena answered.

"I hope Ky comes here to save us." Griff said.

"They said that this place is unable to be found. But I know for a fact that Ky will come and save us all." Elena said.

"I believe he will too." Griff said but just then Black Xetis appear.

"Not you creeps again!" Elena said taking out her staff.

"I'll help you." Griff said and he finds a bow and arrows of a dead skeleton and equips them. "Ready when you are." Griff said.

"Let's do it." Elena said and the two attack the Black Xetis.

Meanwhile in what looks like a deserted place that looks like a town and has flowing green water and the sky that looks like dusk while rain is falling the light portal appears and Ky, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray fly out of the light portal which disappears and they look around.

"This place looks..." Sly tries to come up with a better word.

"Less appealing?" Tails suggested.

"Not what we expected?" Max suggested.

"Yes and yes." Sly said.

"Well, my map says we're in Void Citadel. And from the looks of it, this world is reigned by the Deadly Alliance and Zervik." Bentley said.

"Same thing for my map." Tails said.

"..." Ky doesn't say anything and looks around.

"Ky, what's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"I dunno. For some reason, I'm feeling...really nostalgic about this place." Ky answered.

"Have you been here before?" T.J. asked.

"...I guess I'm imagining things, but this feels like I've been here before..." Ky said.

"Are you sure?" Zatch asked.

"Not only that, but I'm also feeling a strange warmth right here." Ky said placing his hand on his chest.

"You're not hungry, are you?" Murray asked.

"No. It's not it at all. It's just a strange feeling in my heart." Ky said.

"Strange feeling?" Shadow asked.

"...Never mind that now. Let's just get moving and see if we can find Elena, Griff, Pax, Nex, and my mother." Ky said and they nod in agreement.

"What about Bowser Jr.? He said that if we want to find them, we'd have to give him the Light Crystal pieces." Kiyo said.

"It might be a trap, like Tails said." Ky said.

"Let's just..." Shadow was cut off by a scream.

"Someone sounds like they're in trouble." Murray said.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

The group cross a bridge and they climb up giant crystal rocks until they reach another bridge and cross it until they arrive at what looks like a garden area with wilted flowers and roses and they find a gate that leads to a giant castle and the group are looking around the garden to see where the scream came from but while looking around they see Bowser Jr. and at his side is Nex and in front of them is a teenage boy with blond hair, some freckles on his face, wearing a black shirt, dark green pants, black shoes, and black gloves looking really injured but gets up and prepares to fight.

"Still, you wanna fight? Do you ever give up, dweeb? I don't even know why you're here." Nex said.

"I followed your minions here. Those monsters are responsible for taking Kim from me. You have her held captive here and I'll have her back by defeating you." The teenage boy said.

"You want her? Fine. Take her if you can." Bowser Jr. said and the teenage boy takes out a black club.

"I will." The teenage boy replied as he delivers a strike at Bowser Jr. who dodges.

"Nex! Get 'em!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Whatever." Nex said as he unleashes a shadow blade and delivers a slash at the teenage boy's chest injuring him even more and he falls to the ground.

"Hey! Stop!" Ky yelled confronting the two.

"Not that loser again. You can handle him. I have things to take care of now." Nex said as he leaves.

"Nex...wait!" Ky called but Nex is already gone.

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up. You're late." Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah, well we had to deal with your little pets at Empire City." T.J. replied.

"Where's Elena? Where's Griff? Where's Pax? Where's my mother?" Ky asked.

"Jeez, aren't you impatient..." Bowser Jr. said.

"Shut up and tell me!" Ky demanded.

"First, the last two Light Crystal pieces." Bowser Jr. said.

"How do we know you're not gonna trap us?" Tails asked.

"Whether you believe me or not is not my concern whatsoever. You wanna see them again? Then give me the Light Crystal pieces NOW...or else." Bowser Jr. said as he takes out a paintbrush and starts drawing the ground summoning some tentacles and grabs Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray.

"Guys!" Ky yelled.

"What's it gonna be, idiot? The Light Crystals or their lives?" Bowser Jr. asked as he uses the tentacles to crush them

Ky didn't know what to think and starts deciding what to do.

_"I wanna see Griff and my mother. I also wanna save Elena and Pax. I also wanna keep my friends safe, but if I give this brat the Light Crystal piece, then the Deadly Alliance will win." _Ky said in his mind as he takes out the two Light Crystal pieces that he got from Equestria and Neopia.

"Ky..." Max said as he's being crushed.

"Don't give them the Light Crystal pieces...! We aren't worth it...!" Kiyo said being crushed as well.

Ky looks at the two Light Crystal pieces and then his friends and then back at the Light Crystal pieces and he sighs.

"I'll give you the Light Crystal pieces...if you let go of my friends and you tell us where my other friends are." Ky said making everyone gasp at Ky's decision.

"Hehehehehe...! If you say so. Hand them over." Bowser Jr. said and Ky walks over and gives Bowser Jr. the Light Crystal pieces. "Finally! Now our plan can finally be complete!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Now fulfill your end of the deal. Release my friends." Ky said.

"Fine." Bowser Jr. said as he dispels his paint tentacles releasing Ky's friends.

"Now what about Elena? And Griff, Pax, and my mother?" Ky asked.

"Oh, them? Okay then, Pavor!" Bowser Jr. called and Pavor appears.

"Pax...what about telling me where Elena and Griff and my mother are?" Ky asked.

"Like I'm gonna tell you. You'll never even find them." Bowser Jr. said.

"You said you'd tell me!" Ky said.

"Does the word 'lie' not mean anything to you, stupid?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"You BRAT!" Ky shouted as he charges at Bowser Jr. to attack but Pavor blocks the way and slashes at Ky who dodges the slash.

"Pax, don't do this! We're best friends. You were always there for me. You were like a big brother to me just like Nex was." Ky said.

"Sorry, he doesn't even know you. Get rid of him, Pavor." Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

"No!" Ky yelled but Pavor unleashes black flames at Ky who dodges.

"I don't have time for this..." Ky said.

Pavor attacks with black lightning but Ky dodges and attacks with Dawn of Hope but doesn't do it and Pavor slashes with Endless Fear.

"Ky!" Max yelled.

"Never mind me." Ky said.

"Ky, what are you doing?" Sly asked.

"Even though he's attacking me and he's corrupted by the darkness, he's still my friend...no matter what he is." Ky said and summons Way to Peace. "Look at this, Pax. This is your Keyblade. You used this to defend me and everyone else before Requiem City was being destroyed by the darkness." Ky said.

"..." Pavor doesn't say anything.

"You stupid or what? I told you, Pavor doesn't remember jack about you or anything. The only thing on his mind is destruction and killing." A voice said and they see Kaos appearing.

"Whatever you did to Pax, leave him alone!" Ky demanded.

"Uh, no. How 'bout he kills you! Pavor, end him." Kaos said and Pavor attacks Ky again.

Ky dodges all of Pavor's attacks but Pavor unleashes black flames that home on Ky and the black flames get him burning him and both Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace drop to the ground.

"Well, well, well. It turns out you are in fact a weakling. I dunno why these Keyblades choose you, kid." Kaos said picking up Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace. "You don't even deserve these." Kaos said as he destroys both Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace shocking Ky and everyone else.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked at the same time shocked.

"You have the power to destroy a Keyblade?!" Tails asked.

"The game is over, kid. You don't have what it takes to save your friends. In fact, you can't save anything." Kaos said.

"Why are you making Ky suffer?!" Zatch demanded.

"Because I can. See ya. C'mon, Pavor." Kaos said as he leaves and Pavor was about to follow.

"Wait...Pax...!" Ky said as he weakly walks over to Pavor who delivers another slash at Ky's chest making him fall to the ground.

"Ky!" Everyone yelled as they run to him.

"Don't worry about me, guys." Ky said.

"No! We all came here all this way together! We're gonna get through TOGETHER!" Kiyo said.

"What happened to your determination back at Fiore?" Shadow asked.

"You're right. I did make a promise and I need to keep it." Ky said and then he sees the teenage boy trying to move to the gate but then he kneels down to the ground much to his pain from Nex. "Hey, you're hurt. Don't move." Ky said getting up and trying to help the teenage boy.

"Why're you here?" The teenage boy asked.

"Well..." Ky stops talking.

"Why are YOU here?" Max asked.

"I am here to find Kim. I might be on my own, but I'll fight my way through if I have to, no matter what. I'm NOT leaving without her." The teenage boy said as he gets up and starts walking again.

"Me too. I'm here to find the people very important to me. I'm not leaving until I stop the Deadly Alliance's plans! Keyblade or no Keyblade!" Ky said and the others nod.

"That's a wise thing to say, Ky." A voice said and Ky turns to see Fulgur again.

"Fulgur? What're you...?" Ky was cut off by Fulgur.

"My friend and I are here to try and stop the Deadly Alliance. Now that you and your friends are here, we could use some help." Fulgur said.

"In that case, we'll do that. Where is your friend?" Ky asked.

"He ran off like he sometimes does. Don't worry, he can handle himself." Fulgur said.

"Hey, you wanna help us out?" Ky asked the teenage boy.

"Thanks, but I came here alone and so I'll go alone." The teenage boy answered.

"We can help you with your problem." Ky said.

"If you say so." The teenage boy said.

"Who are you anyway?" Ky asked.

"...I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable." Ron introduced.

"Okay, Ron, we're right behind you." Ky said.

"What do we do?" Zatch asked.

"We should find a way into that castle." Ky said.

The group walk over to the gate which is locked and they see two holes on the gate.

"Looks like we'll need to find something that will open the gate." Tails said.

"Looks like two crescent moons. We should find the keys that look like them." Ky said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Tails? Bentley?" Sly asked.

"Got it." Tails said.

"Determining now." Bentley said as they activate their techno maps and they show the way.

"Okay. One is in some kind of passage. Just on the right side of the garden." Tails said.

"Lead the way." Fulgur said.

The group follow Tails and Bentley through the right side of the garden and they arrive at what looks like a maze but Tails and Bentley leads them through it with the help of their techno maps and after they go through the maze and arrive at what looks like an entrance and they assume it leads to the passage area and so they go in.

"Okay. Now what?" Ky asked.

"We're here in the passage like we said." Tails said.

"Now all we have to do is find one of the stoned keys." Bentley said.

"Let's go." Blaze said.

The group start to move through the passage but just then Soldier Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky casts Fire while Fulgur attacks with his Keyblade called Sky's Volt followed by Thundaga Shot while Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Ron delivers three punches and then delivers a flying kick and the group defeat the Soldier Heartless and keep going through the passage in search of the stone key and Tails' and Bentley's techno maps leads them through the passage and later on arrive they arrive at what looks like a dungeon and they look around.

"Uh, Tails, Bentley, I don't wanna question you two on what you're doing, but is this the right way?" T.J. asked.

"This might be a dungeon, but our techno maps are indicating that the stone key is here somewhere." Tails answered.

"C'mon. Let's find the first stone key." Ky said.

The group go through the dungeon to find the first stone key but while searching they find someone fighting the Heartless and it's a girl with almost long light orange hair, wearing a black shirt, dark green pants, black shoes, and black gloves fighting against the Heartless.

"K.P.!" Ron said.

"Is she your friend?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. I thought she was taken. We gotta help her." Ron said.

"Then that's what we'll do." Max said and the group confront the Heartless to help the girl.

"Don't worry! We'll help out!" Ky said.

The Heartless attack the group but Ky casts Blizzard while Fulgur uses Thunder Dash while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks while Storm electric punches and the tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Ron attacks with his black club and then delivers a flying kick while the girl delivers punches and then cartwheel kicks but the Heartless fight back but Ky casts Thunder while Fulgur uses Thunder Raid and the group defeat the Heartless.

"That was close. You okay?" Ky asked the girl.

"Yes. Thanks for the help." The girl said.

"K.P.! You're okay!" Ron said hugging the girl.

"Ron. I'm happy to see you too, but I allowed myself to get captured." The girl said.

"Why?" Sly asked.

"So I can figure out the Horned King's plans. I had to feign my capture so that way I can find a way to foil the Deadly Alliance's plans." The girl explained.

"We're here to try and stop them too. We know what their plot is." Ky said.

"In that case, I suppose we should work together to stop them." The girl said.

"That sounds great. I'm Ky. These are Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Fulgur. I'm sure you know Ron already." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Kim Possible. A pleasure to meet you, Ky." Kim said.

"We should get back to finding the stone key, but my techno map is going off." Tails said.

"Mine too. It's like we're getting close already." Bentley said.

"Stone key? You mean this?" Kim asked taking out a crescent moon shaped stone.

"That has to be it. We're looking for those to open the gate." Fulgur said.

"Well, I found one." Kim said.

"Okay then. Let's head back and place it on the gate." Ky said.

The group leave the dungeon area and go through the passage area again and return to the garden area and as they reach the gate Ky places the crescent moon stone key into one of the crescent shaped holes on the gate.

Meanwhile in the underground cavern Elena and Griff defeat the Black Xetis and the two are breathing heavily.

"You're good with that bow and those arrows." Elena said.

"Thanks. You're still awesome with those spells." Griff said.

"Now, we should find..." Elena was cut off by a noise coming from a distance.

"What was that?" Elena asked.

"Let's go see." Griff said as they go through the cavern.

The two arrive at the next area and it's the next cavern with the small lake and Elena and Griff search around but then they see Black Xetis attacking someone.

"Hey! Get lost!" Elena yelled as she casts Thunder while Griff shoots arrows destroying the Black Xetis. "There. That should be it." Elena said as she finds a woman being chained up to the wall with her hands locked in steel crates.

"Wait a minute...! Oh, no! It's you!" Griff said as he recognizes the woman.

"You know her?" Elena asked.

"This is Ky's mother." Griff said.

"What?! You're Ky's mother?" Elena asked.

"You could say that..." Sophia said.

"What do you mean?" Griff asked.

"It's time I tell you the truth, Griff." Sophia said.

"We're listening." Griff said.

"Yeah." Elena said but just then more Black Xetis appear.

"Not again!" Griff said.

"Let's get this over with!" Elena said and they fight the Black Xetis.

Meanwhile with Ky and his friends.

"That's one. Now we gotta find the second one." Ky said and Tails and Bentley determine their techno maps.

"Hmm...the second stone key is at the left side of the garden." Tails said.

"Okay then. Let's go." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group go through the left side of the garden and go through another wilted flower patch until they reach a courtyard area and they start finding the second stone key but so far they can't see it.

"This is strange. Our techno maps led us here, but there's no stone key." Bentley said.

"Maybe the techno maps are wrong?" Zatch suggested.

"It can't be. They're supposed to be right." Tails said and just then Fulgur realizes.

"Wait a minute! This area has the entrance to the Lost Catacombs!" Fulgur said.

"What? The Lost what?" Ky asked.

"The Lost Catacombs is a long forgotten place located deep beneath the castle. Although no one knows about it nor can they find it, I know a way in." Fulgur said.

"But all we see are wilted flowers and green water." Ky said.

"The entrance of the Lost Catacombs must be revealed by the power of the Keyblade and since I have one, I'll open the path." Fulgur said as he uses Sky's Volt to reveal a hole on the ground and an entrance is revealed.

"Will this lead us to the Lost Catacombs?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah." Fulgur answered.

"It could be dangerous, but I'm ready for anything. You guys ready?" Ky asked and the others nod.

"I'll guide you guys." Fulgur said.

"Please do." Ky said and the group enter the Lost Catacombs.

The group are walking through a tunnel and due to the tunnel being dark Fulgur lights his Keyblade with Fire magic and while going through the tunnel Ky looks at Fulgur.

"Hey, Fulgur?" Ky said.

"What's up, Ky?" Fulgur asked.

"You seem to know me, but I don't know you. How is it that you know me?" Ky asked.

"Let's just say that I see potential in you, Ky. I know that you have a strong heart you're someone who is gonna become an excellent Keyblade Master." Fulgur answered.

"Keyblade Master? I don't see that happening now. My Keyblade and Pax's Keyblade got destroyed." Ky said.

"You don't know that. They'll might be restored is you believe in yourself." Fulgur said.

"You seem to know my mother too. And Pax too and you're supposed to be his master. Are you the one who was supposed to take me away after my birthday?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I made a deal with your 'mother' that after your twelfth birthday, I would take you under my wing and teach you the ways of the Keyblade since you were supposed to wield one." Fulgur said.

"I guess that'll never happen now." Ky said.

"Don't worry. I know for sure your Keyblade will be come to you restored." Fulgur said.

"Are you a friend of my mother?" Ky asked.

"You could say that..." Fulgur answered. "In due time, you'll know the truth." Fulgur said.

"Right." Ky said.

The group continue their way through the tunnel until they reach the end and they arrive at what looks like ruins and while exploring the ruins Ky finds a staircase and everyone starts to go down the stairs leading them to a ruined hallway and while going through the hallway and then they arrive at another hallway and while going through the hallway Tails' and Bentley's techno maps start to go off.

"Okay. Now we're getting somewhere." Tails said.

"There should be a room that has the second crescent stone key." Bentley said.

"Lead the way." Sly said.

The group follow Tails and Bentley and then they find a room and Ky finds a chest and tries to open it but Fulgur uses his Keyblade to open the chest and it reveals the second crescent stone key.

"There. Now, let's return to the gate." Ky said.

"Hold on. My techno map is going off again. Someone's through here." Tails said.

"Mine too." Bentley said.

"Could it be Elena, Griff, and my mother?" Ky asked.

"Maybe. Let's follow what our maps are gonna take us." Tails said.

"Okay then. Lead the way." Kiyo said.

Tails and Bentley lead the group through the hallway until they reach the next hallway and go through it until they arrive at a dark and creepy cave like area and they find a way to get through the cave until they find a door and Fulgur unlocks the door to open it and everyone enters to what looks like a different underground place and they start going through until they see a giant rock in the way.

"Tails, Bentley, you two sure your techno maps are indicating that someone's through here? Could it be Elena, Griff, and my mother?" Ky asked.

"Only one way to find out." Bentley answered.

"But the rock is in the way." Max said.

"I got this." Fulgur said as he destroys the rock.

"Good job." Kim said.

"Let's go." Fulgur said and they go through the cave.

The group enter through the path and arrive at another underground cavern path and Tails and Bentley use their techno maps to try and determine Elena's location.

"Our techno maps are actually determining Elena's location." Tails said.

"Great. What about Griff and my mother?" Ky asked.

"This should be possible. There are two more people with Elena, but our techno map are also determining Black Xetis." Bentley said.

"You're joking!" Zatch said.

"Then we must hurry." Blaze said.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Ky said as he hurries through the cave.

"Ky, wait!" Murray said.

The group hurry through the cavern and while they keep going they hear fighting noises echoing throughout the cavern.

"There's fighting going on. Please be careful, Elena, Griff, Mom." Ky said.

The group keep going and they enter a different part of the cavern and they still hear fighting and so they follow the fighting sounds and they arrive at the different cavern with the small lake and they find Elena and Griff fighting the Black Xetis.

"There's Elena!" T.J. said.

"And Griff too! We gotta help them!" Ky said.

The Black Xetis attack the group but Ky casts Fire and then casts Gravity while Fulgur slashes with Sky's Volt and then casts Thundaga but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their arms but Tails throws bombs while Blaze unleashes flames while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray flame punches but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Storm uses Skull bash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Kim delivers punches followed by a cartwheel kick and then delivers a spin kick while Ron attacks with his black club and then fly kicks but the Zombie Black Xetis spin with their arms but Ky casts Thunder and defeats the Black Xetis but more appeared.

"UGH! No more please!" Ky said.

"I got this!" Elena said as she shoots her magic bolts to destroy the Black Xetis.

"Thanks, Elena. I'm glad you're okay." Ky said and Elena hugs Ky.

"I KNEW you'd come to save me." Elena said.

"Of course, Elena. You're our friend. We'd never turn our back on you." Max said.

"I know you'd do that." Elena said but more Black Xetis appear.

"Stop coming!" Ky yelled.

"Back off!" Griff yelled as he shoots arrows at every Black Xetis killing them.

"Good job, Griff. Glad you're okay." Ky said.

"You too, Ky. Happy to see you too." Griff said.

"Hey, is my..." Ky stops talking as he sees Sophia. "MOM!" Ky cheered as he runs to Sophia.

"Ky, you're here." Sophia said.

"What happened to you?" Ky asked.

"The Deadly Alliance has held me prisoner since Zervik took me to this world." Sophia answered.

"We'll bust you out." Ky said.

"I'll handle this." Fulgur said as he destroys the chains with his Keyblade and then unlocks the steel crates freeing Sophia who falls but Ky grabs her.

"I got you." Ky said.

"I'm weaken due to being in this prison for too long. I must recover my strength." Sophia said.

"Don't worry, Mom. This'll be over soon." Ky said.

"I know. When this is over, it's time I start telling you something that I should have told you a long time ago." Sophia said.

"I'll listen, but first, we gotta stop the Deadly Alliance." Ky said.

"Hey, Ky, when I saw you fight the Black Xetis, you weren't using your Keyblade. Why?" Elena asked.

"...Because Kaos destroyed both my Keyblade and Pax's Keyblade." Ky answered shocking Elena.

"That creep'll pay. We'll make sure of that." Griff said.

"You're gonna help?" Ky asked.

"Of course I am. I'm your friend and I'll help until the end." Griff said.

"Awesome. Thanks, Griff." Ky said.

"Now that we have what we came for, we should get out of here." Tails said.

"Agreed. We must enter that castle." Blaze said.

"Okay. C'mon." Ky said.

The group start to leave the catacombs and start to make their way back to the surface while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they arrive back at the ruins area and see the tunnel and they start going through the tunnel and while going through they see a light hole and make their way back to the garden.

"We're back." Ky said.

"Great. Let's place the second stone key on the gate and it should open." Fulgur said.

The group return to the gate area and Ky places the second crescent stone key on the second crescent shaped hole on the gate and the gate starts to open.

"Now let's get to that castle." Ky said.

"I'm ready for some payback." Elena said.

"Griff?" Ky asked.

"Hey, you helped me and now it's my turn. I'm ready to help anyway I can." Griff said.

"Mom?" Ky asked.

"I will be fine. I can't use my blade since they've took it, but I'll still be with you." Sophia said.

"Okay. Let's go, everyone." Ky said and everyone nods and they enter the giant castle.

Meanwhile in another dark room that looks like an evil church the Dark Gem is now completed and Bowser Jr. has delivered the last two pieces of the Light Crystal to the Horned King and Zervik who walk over to an altar that has a crown shaped hole and the Light Crystal is now also complete.

"Finally. With both the Light Crystal and the Dark Gem completed, the Keyhole will be revealed soon." Zervik said.

**"All that is left is the Prince of Light, Virtus." **The Horned King said.

"Yes. Now then." Zervik starts to use his power to corrupt the Light Crystal turning it into dark crimson like the Dark Gem and Zervik starts to laugh evilly. "Soon, every world in existence will be MINE!" Zervik said as he still laughs evilly.

* * *

**Chapter end. Now the gang are in Void Citadel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll make more soon. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends arrive at the castle of Void Citadel and confront Kaos, Poena, and Tortus once again and Ky and his friends fight against Poena and Tortus without the Keyblade to prove his heart's strength, but Kaos attacks Ky, but then a miracle happens to Ky's encounter with Kaos. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye for now. Don't forget to review. Bye!**


	40. Chapter 39: Ky's Heart

Chapter 39: Ky's Heart

Ky, Griff, Fulgur, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Kim, Ron, and Sophia arrive at the castle and enter the foyer that has several pillars with stoned snakes wrapped around the pillars, a fountain that looks like an evil serpent pouring green water, evil looking statues that are carrying spears, a black and dark green chandelier with black candles that are lighting with green flames on the ceiling, and two different staircases on each side and everyone starts to look around for any Black Xetis or Heartless.

"We should be on guard. I can feel they're close." Sophia said.

"You're right, Mom. I have the same feeling. I'm ready for them." Ky said.

"That's good to hear. Let's go." Fulgur said as he heads through the foyer.

"Come on, Ron. We have a mission to complete." Kim said as she goes through the foyer.

"Wait up, K.P.!" Ron said as he goes after Kim.

"Wait!" Ky called.

"Don't bother going anywhere. You should've just quit when Kaos destroyed your Keyblades." A voice said and the group see Poena with Tortus at her side.

"I don't quit. I'll NEVER quit. Not until I put an end to this madness." Ky said.

"You're such a child. The more you keep sticking to our business, the more the darkness will destroy you." Tortus said.

"No. You're wrong. The darkness can consume my body, but it's not touching my heart. My heart'll stay with my friends! You can't kill it!" Ky said.

"Oh? Really?" Poena asked.

"Then I'll just prove you wrong!" Tortus said as he sends out his mouth tongue at Ky but Elena stomps on the tongue making Tortus wince in pain as he puts his tongue back in his mouth.

"I'm NOT letting you kill Ky! Not while I'm around!" Elena yelled.

"That's right! You're gonna have to deal with us if you wanna fight Ky!" Max said.

"In fact, you're dealing with ALL of us!" Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said in agreement.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said in agreement.

"What? You still wanna fight alongside him? Even after he lost his Keyblades?" Poena asked.

"You think we chose to go with Ky just because he had a Keyblade? You're wrong! That's not the reason!" T.J. said.

"That's right. We chose to stay with Ky because he's our friend and he cares about us, just as we care about him." Tails said.

"We'd NEVER betray him or turn our backs on him and he'd never do that to us either." Kiyo said.

"No matter what you say, you can't turn us against Ky. He's our best friend after everything we've been through together!" Zatch said.

"Ever since we've met Ky, he's been nothing but kind and loyal to others. He's been helping others with their problems and saves everyone from the chaos YOU freaks send out to different worlds." Sly said.

"Keyblade or no Keyblade, we'll ALWAYS be with Ky until the very end!" Murray said.

"Even if we die here." Bentley said.

"Guys..." Ky said as he smiles.

"Wow, Ky. You're really lucky to have friends like them. And you know what, I'm still on your side too! Because I'm your best friend an I'd NEVER turn my back on you, unlike Nex." Griff said.

"This is just ridiculous! You can't fight without a weapon! You can't win!" Poena said.

"Guess we'll see about that. You two are dangerous, but I know there is a shot fighting you." Ky said.

"What makes you think YOU can defeat US without a weapon?" Tortus asked.

"Easy. I don't even need a Keyblade for this fight. I have a better weapon with me." Ky said.

"Oh? And what weapon would that be?" Poena asked.

"My heart." Ky answered but Poena just scoffs.

"Your heart? Really? How can that weak thing help you?" Poena asked.

"True, my heart maybe weak, but it's not alone. My heart has grown strong with every new experience throughout this adventure and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. They all have made my heart even stronger than it was before this adventure. Because of my friends, I know I can handle anything, Keyblade or no Keyblade. Whatever it takes, I'll do anything to help them." Ky said.

"Hmph. It's always about your friends, isn't it?" Poena asked.

"At least Ky has some!" Elena yelled.

"I've become a part of their hearts, just as they've become a part of mine." Ky said as he thinks about everyone he's met like Jeremy, Colleen, Brian, Kirby, Naruto, Spyro, Pac-Man, Billy Hatcher, Spongebob, Twilight Sparkle, Tor, Roberta, Natsu, Lucy, Cole, and even the entire group. "If I think of my friends now and then and if they don't forget me, then our hearts will be one and we'll be unstoppable as long as we're together!" Ky said.

"Just shut up! Your talk of friendship is making me sick! I'll kill all of you and I'll prove that your heart is weak!" Tortus said.

"You can try. You'll NEVER destroy our friendship!" Ky said getting ready to fight.

"I have never been this proud of Ky." Sophia said.

"I swear. That's it! I'll end you all!" Tortus said as his palm mouths and palm eyes start to open and same thing for his chest eye, stomach mouth, back eye, and back mouth.

"Get ready." Ky said and the group prepare to fight.

Tortus slithers at the group and starts lashing at them with his palm tongues followed by snaky kicks but Ky attacks with his fists and then casts Thunder but Tortus lashes with his palm tongues but Ky strikes back with a roundhouse kick and delivers a flip kick but Tortus delivers his snaky kicks but Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots with her magic bolts and then casts Fire but Tortus slithers back from Elena and attacks with his mouth tongue followed by shooting a slime ball but Griff strikes with his bow followed by shooting three arrows at Tortus who strikes back with snaky kicks and then twist spin attacks with his twisted torso but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while T.J. multi slashes with his knives but Tortus crawls around the foyer and gets on one of the pillars and leaps at the group by rolling at them but Shadow spin dashes to counter the rolling and then delivers a back swipe at Tortus who bends his back to dodge the swipe attack but Blaze shoots fireballs getting Tortus who recovers from the flames and slithers to attack Blaze but Tails summons Magic Hand to deliver a punch but Tortus crawls on the ground again and then attacks with his palm tongues and his mouth tongue but Storm uses Skullbash to knock Tortus back who lands another pillar and climbs up the ceiling and crawls on the ceiling and attacks with his back tongue but Lucky throws an egg at Tortus to make him fall off the ceiling and lands on the ground but Tortus back crawls at the group and attacks with snaky moves followed by a twisted spin attack with his types of tongues but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker to knock Tortus back but Tortus multi slashes with his tongue and then twists his torso to attack with snaky attacks but Sly uses Cane Spin while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Tortus slithers to dodge the attacks and delivers a roll kick but Bentley throws bombs at Tortus who tries to dodge the bombs but three bombs get Tortus who retaliates by lashing with his tongues but Ky casts Thunder and then casts Earth but Tortus delivers snaky kicks at Ky who counters with a punch and delivers another roundhouse kick sending Tortus back.

Tortus recover after Ky's attack and slithers to him to deliver a tongue lash but Elena delivers a cartwheel kick and then whacks with her staff but Tortus twists his upper body to strike back and then delivers a snaky upper kick but Elena throws magic bombs to strike back but Tortus crawls around the foyer and climbs up a wall and shoots slime balls but Griff shoots arrows at Tortus who tries to dodge but the arrows get him but Tortus lashes with his tongue but Griff swipes at the tongue with his bow and then fires another arrow at Tortus getting him but Tortus fires another slime ball but Max blocks them with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang and strikes Tortus who falls off the wall but Tortus multi lashes with his tongues but Max dodges the lashes and then delivers a bash with his shield followed by a shield uppercut sending Tortus flying but Tortus rolls at Max to attack back but Lucky uses Egg Roll to counter but Tortus attacks with his mouth tongue but Lucky counters with Lick and their tongues clash but Lucky gets Tortus with his tongue but Tortus slithers around in an attempt to deliver a cunning strike but T.J. slashes with his knife followed by a straight kick but Tortus attempts to grab T.J. with his stomach tongue and mouth tongue but T.J. slashes at the tongues with his knife and then throws his knives getting Tortus but Tortus turns his back and then bends his back and back crawls to deliver snaky kicks followed by twisty attacks but Kyio strikes with his spellbook and then delivers a spin kick but Tortus shoots slime balls but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga to strike at Tortus who crawls and delivers a drill attack but Storm uses Quick Attack and then delivers his tail whip right in Tortus' face but Tortus grabs Storm with his stomach tongue but Storm unleashes electricity on the tongue and then it reaches Tortus electrocuting him but Tortus slithers to strike the group but Shadow delivers another swipe and it gets Tortus this time sending him to a different pillar but Tortus leaps at Shadow who home attacks and multi punches and then delivers a somersault kick sending Tortus down but Tortus recovers tries to attack Shadow but Tails tail swipes and then shoots three shots from his blaster but Tortus counters with another slime ball but Tails throws bombs and then uses Fly Kick and delivers a kick in the face but Tortus delivers snaky moves to attack Tails but Blaze uses Fire Tornado and then somersault flame kicks but Tortus slithers up another wall and leaps to attack the group again but Bentley shoots darts getting Tortus but Tortus attacks Bentley with his tongues but Bentley strikes back with his wheelchair spin and then throws a dart bomb but Tortus crawls to lash with his tongues but Murray delivers three punches but Tortus strikes back with twisty punches and snaky kicks but Murray uses Turbo Charge and headbutts but Tortus multi lashes with his tongues and then delivers a twisty torso spin but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Push but Tortus back crawls and attempts to deliver twisted arm punches but Sly uses Cane Juggle and then slams Tortus to the ground but Tortus slithers around the foyer and lashes at the group with his tongues but Ky delivers punches followed by a roundhouse kick but Tortus strikes back with his palm tongues but Ky retaliates with a flip kick and then delivers a back punch sending Tortus to the ground.

Tortus gets up and slithers toward Ky and attacks with his palm tongues followed by lashing with his mouth and stomach tongues but Ky delivers punches followed by a roundhouse kick and then casts Earth but Tortus crawls away and slithers around from pillar to pillar and shoots slime balls but Elena casts a barrier around Ky and then casts Thunder but Tortus leaps out of the way and twists his upper body to spin attack but Elena whacks with her staff and then delivers a spin kick followed by Blizzard and gets Tortus who strikes back with his palm tongues and then fires lasers from his face eye and chest eye but Elena dodges and Griff fires four arrows but Tortus grabs the arrows with his palm tongues but Griff attacks with his and knocks him down but Tortus twists his arms and attacks followed by snaky attacks but Storm electric punches and then tail whips but Tortus bends his back and back lashes with his tongues but Storm uses Skullbash to knock Tortus back but Tortus lands on the wall and climbs up the ceiling and crawls the ceiling and shoots a laser from his back eye but the group dodge and Kyio has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga to get Tortus and he falls off but Tortus attacks Zatch but Kiyo attacks with his spellbook followed by a kick but Tortus attempts to lash with his tongues but Lucky uses Ground Pound but Tortus attacks with snaky moves followed by a twisted torso spin but Lucky uses Headbutt and then double kicks but Tortus grabs Lucky with his palm tongues and then fires lasers from his palm eyes but Tails counters with his own laser from his blaster and gets Tortus but Tortus slithers and attacks Tails with snaky kicks and then lashes with his stomach tongue but Tails flies to dodge and shoots five shots from his blaster and then tail swipes but Tortus attacks with his back tongue and then slither attacks but Blaze double flame kicks followed by Fire Drill but Tortus leaps to another pillar and leaps at Blaze who flame uppercuts and then aerial flame kicks sending Tortus down but Tortus recovers and fires lasers from his face eye, his chest eye, and his palm eyes but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows and then home attacks and multi punches but Tortus twist punches followed by lashing with his tongues but Shadow throws Chaos Spears and then delivers a slide kick sending Tortus against the fountain but Tortus shoots slime balls but Max blocks with his shield and then uses Cyclone striking Tortus who slithers away and goes to one of the pillars but Max uses Shield Boomerang to stop him from reaching the pillars but Tortus strikes at Max with his palm tongues but T.J. slashes with his knife followed by a flip kick but Tortus crawls around T.J. and tries to do a cunning attack but T.J. dash slashes with his knife and then throws his knives but Tortus climbs up the walls again and shoots another laser from his back eye but Bentley throws bombs to make Tortus fall off the wall but Tortus attacks Bentley with snaky kicks and then twists his arms to strike but Bentley shoots electric darts getting Tortus who retaliates by crawling and lashes with his tongues but Murray flame punches followed by Turbo Charge but Tortus counters and rolls at Murray but Sly swipes his cane to knock Tortus back but Tortus twist torso spins while lashing with his tongues but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Push but Tortus climbs on the pillars but Ky climbs up the pillar and attacks Tortus knocking him down but Tortus attacks with his tongues while grabbing Ky who breaks free by attacking the tongues and then strikes at Tortus' chest eye destroying it but Tortus tries to strike back but Ky delivers a spin kick in Tortus' face and knocks him to the ground.

"This is impossible. I lost to a brat with no Keyblade. It's humiliating." Tortus said.

"Your performance is the embarrassment here. You failed to kill this brat." Poena said.

"That shows you that Ky can handle himself without a Keyblade." Elena said.

"This proves nothing. I'll personally prove to you just how weak you and your heart really are." Poena said as she takes out what looks like a big black ring like weapon with red blades on the outside of the ring. "Your existences are not worth a single thing. Unless you can try to prove me wrong." Poena said.

"Oh, we will." Ky said as he gets ready to fight and the others do the same.

"Let's find out just how dark your blood is." Poena said.

Poena charges at Ky and his friends and slashes with her ringblade weapon but Ky delivers punches followed by his roundhouse kick and then casts Fire but Poena double slashes with her ringblade followed by a back slash but Ky dodges and delivers a straight kick and then casts Earth but Poena strikes back with a cartwheel kick followed by a vertical slash with her ringblade but Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Blizzard but Poena dodges the ice shards and spin slashes with her ringblade but Elena shoots magic bolts followed by Thunder but Poena slashes with her ringblade and then kicks through the hole of her ringblade but Griff spin strikes with his bow but Poena strikes back with her ringblade followed by attacking in a hula-hoop fashion but Griff dodges and shoots four arrows at Poena who dodges the arrows and then multi slashes with her ringblade followed by a spin kick but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile but Poena delivers a ballet styled spin slash but Max strikes back by using Cyclone striking Poena who retaliates with a another double slash and then multi slashes with her ringblade but T.J. slashes with his knife and the delivers a straight kick but Poena cartwheels away and then jumps into the air and then delivers a dive slash at the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife and then throws a knife but Poena deflects the knife and then spins her ringblade around horizontally with her wrist at the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips but Poena dances back and kicks Storm away but Storm retaliates with Volt Tackle knocking Poena back but Poena side slashes with her ringblade at Storm but Lucky double kicks and then uses Headbutt but Poena slashes with her ringblade and then handstand kicks but Lucky uses Ground Pound on Poena who flip slashes with her ringblade but Lucky moves away and Kiyo strikes with his spellbook but Poena counters with her ringblade and ballet spin slashes but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker to keep Poena back but Poena roll slashes to the ground at the two but Blaze unleashes flames on the ground to get Poena who back flips off the ground and then dive slashes at Blaze who flame uppercuts and then aerial flame kicks but Poena spin slashes with her ringblade and then delivers handstand kick followed by a drill kick but Shadow multi spin kicks and then throws Chaos Arrows but Poena vertical multi slashes with her wrist but Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks but Poena slashes with her ringblade and then flip kicks but Tails tail swipes but Poena spin slashes with her ringblade around her neck at Tails who flies back and shoots four shots from his blaster getting Poena who strikes back by aerial slashing at Tails but Bentley throws bombs getting Poena who roll slashes at Bentley who moves out of the way and throws electric darts but Poena spin slashes in a hula-hoop fashion but Murray triple punches but Poena retaliates by somersault slashing at Murray who flame punches but Poena back double kicks but Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Push but Poena double slashes with his ringblade but Sly uses Dive Attack to counter but Poena multi slashes with her ringblade but Ky roundhouse kicks and then delivers a back punch but Poena slashes at Ky who casts Cure and then casts Blizzard at Poena who jumps back.

"Is that the best you pests can do?" Poena asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, freak." Ky said.

"Idiots! Die by my hand!" Poena said.

Poena double slashes with her ringblade but Ky dodges each slash and then delivers a double punch followed by a somersault kick and then casts Fire but Poena strikes back with a spin slash with her ringblade followed by a ballet style kick but Ky counters and then roundhouse kicks followed by Thunder knocking Poena back but Poena spins her ringblade around with her left wrist but Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Earth but Poena jumps away and then spins her ringblade around her waist in a hula-hoop fashion but Elena strikes with her staff followed by shooting magic bolts and then casts Blizzard and Poena tries to dodge but the ice shards get her torso making her cartwheel kick at Elena but Griff fires three arrows at Poena who dodges the two arrows but the third arrow strikes Poena's face making her angry and multi slashes at Griff with her ringblade but Griff blocks with his bow and spin strikes with his bow followed by a swing but Poena back flips away and then throws her ringblade at Griff who dodges and Max uses Shield Boomerang to strike Poena making her stumble back but Poena somersault slashes with her ringblade at Max who blocks with his shield and bashes with his shield followed by Shield Missile but Poena slashes with her ringblade followed by a back swipe but T.J. throws knives at Poena who dodges some knives but a knife gets her torso making Poena roll slash at T.J. who dodges but Poena slashes at him but T.J. strikes back with his knife followed by a roundhouse kick but Poena spins her ringblade around her neck like a windmill getting T.J. but Kiyo strikes at Poena with his spellbook followed by a spin kick but Poena ballet spin slashes with her ringblade slashing at Kiyo who has Zatch use Zakeruga at Poena sending her back with the lightning spell strike but Poena dash slashes with her ringblade but Storm uses Quick Attack and then shoots electric bolts shocking Poena but Poena strikes back with her ringblade by horizontal slashing and then cartwheel kicks at Storm who strikes back with Skullbash sending Poena back but Poena recovers on a stair rail and slides on it while throwing her ringblade but Storm dodges the ringblade throw and Lucky uses Egg Roll on the rail to get Poena who recovers herself on the ground swipes with her ringblade and then spins her ringblade with her wrist getting Lucky but Lucky double kicks and then uses Lick to strike Poena who strikes back with a kick from the middle of her ringblade at Lucky who moves out of the way and then Tails shoots four shots from his blaster at Poena who dodges but two shots get her making Poena slash at Tails with her ringblade followed by a ballet kick but Tails summons Magic Hand that delivers a punch knocking Poena back but Poena jumps into the air and then dive slashes with her ringblade at Tails but Blaze flame flip kicks at Poena knocking her away but Poena double slashes with her ringblade followed by a ballet spin kick and then swipes her ringblade but Blaze uses Fire Tornado and then attacks with her claws but Poena cartwheel kicks at Blaze but Shadow throws Chaos Spears at Poena striking her torso and her face but Poena retaliates with a double kick and then delivers a double spin kick followed by a ballet slash with her ringblade but Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches followed by a multi spin kick but Poena back double kicks and then back vertical slashes with her ringblade but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin but Poena slashes back with her ringblade and then delivers a leap kick and then spin kick at Sly but Sly uses Cane Push to knock Poena back but Poena recovers and throws her ringblade at Sly but Bentley shoots two darts at Poena who dodges one dart but the second dart gets her in her torso but Poena dash slashes at Bentley with her ringblade but Bentley throws bombs getting Poena who somersault slashes with her ringblade but Murray delivers a big punch at Poena knocking her back but Poena cartwheel kicks and then horizontal slashes with her ringblade but Murray uses Turbo Charge to get Poena who spin slashes with her ringblade but Ky casts Fire at Poena who dodges and dive slashes with her ringblade but Ky delivers three punches and then gives a kick and then casts Blizzard but Poena spin slashes her ringblade around her waist again but Ky delivers two punches and then roundhouse kicks sending Poena to the ground.

"Give up now?" Griff asked.

"You won't win with us fighting together." Elena said.

"Now I'm sick of you!" Poena yelled as she unleashes two black spiders and sends them at the group but Ky casts Thunder at the spiders destroying them.

"Something tells me she's still gonna try something." Tails said.

"Maybe, but we're not backing down because of her." Ky said.

Poena unleashes three more black spiders to attack the group but Ky casts Thunder on two black spiders and then casts Fire at the third spider but Poena roll slashes at Ky with her ringblade but Ky dodges and then punches followed by a roundhouse kick and then casts Blizzard but Poena spins her ringblade around her neck at Ky but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Fire but Poena multi slashes with he ringblade followed by a cartwheel kick and then summons another spider to attack but Elena casts Earth to defeat the spider and then strikes at Poena with her staff and then throws magic bombs getting Poena who double slashes with her ringblade and then vertical slashes with her ringblade but Griff shoots four arrows at Poena who deflects the arrows with her ringblade but the third and fourth arrow get her but Poena unleashes another spider to strike at Griff who attacks with his bow and then fires two arrows to defeat the spider and then spin strikes with his bow at Poena who horizontal slashes with her ringblade followed by a somersault slash but Max uses Cyclone to strike Poena who ballet spin slashes with her ringblade but Max bashes with his shield to bring Poena down but Poena spin kicks in a break dance style to get back up while striking Max but Tails uses Fly Kick to attack Poena who retaliates with an aerial slash with her ringblade and then upper kicks Tails who shoots lasers from his blaster to strike Poena who cartwheels away and then back swipes with her ringblade but Blaze uses Fire Drill and then delivers a somersault flame kick but Poena delivers two leap kicks at Blaze and then ballet slashes with her ringblade but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a fire spin and then delivers a flame kick sending Poena back but Poena dash slashes at Blaze with her ringblade but Shadow spin dashes and then slide kicks Poena who sweep slashes with her ringblade to try and trip Shadow who home attacks and then multi punches and then throws Chaos Arrows getting Poena but Poena unleashes more spiders to attack the group but Storm unleashes electricity to defeat the spiders and then uses Volt Tackle to strike at Poena in her torso sending Poena back but Poena spin slashes with her ringblade around her waist again but Storm electric punches and then tail whips Poena who low slashes at Storm and then upper slashes the Pikachu but Kiyo swipes his spellbook in Poena's head and then elbows her torso but Poena grabs Kiyo and then delivers a break dance style kick while sending Kiyo in the air and then slashes him but Kiyo recovers and has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga in retaliation but Poena slashes at Zatch with her ringblade but Lucky uses Ground Pound and then multi air kicks but Poena multi slashes with her ringblade and then spins her ringblade around her neck but Lucky uses Headbutt to knock Poena to the ground but Poena low slashes with her ringblade to bring Lucky down but T.J. slashes with his knife followed by a straight kick but Poena counters with her ringblade and then multi slashes with her ringblade but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Poena unleashes more spiders to catch T.J. with their webs but Sly cuts the webs with his cane and then defeats the spiders and then attacks Ponea with his cane but Poena double horizontal slashes with her ringblade and then double kicks but Sly uses Dive Attack to send Poena back against the fountain but Poena throws her ringblade at Sly who dodges while Bentley throws bombs getting Poena who spin slashes with her ringblade followed by ballet kicks and then summons another spider but Bentley throws darts at the spiders and then throws electric darts at Poena getting her but Poena somersault slashes with her ringblade and then spin kicks but Murray triple punches and then straight punches but Poena grabs Murray and swipes her ringblade at him but Murray recovers and then uses Tornado Punch striking Poena who double kicks and then double ballet kicks followed by multi slashing with her ringblade but Ky counters and then delivers a straight kick but Poena slashes with her ringblade followed by summoning her spiders to attack but Ky delivers two punches followed by Thunder while Elena casts Blizzard while Griff shoots four arrows while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches and the group defeat Poena making her stumble back and she drops her ringblade and she kneels down in defeat.

"No...no! I refuse to lose to such a bunch of pests!" Poena yelled.

"Now who's the embarrassment?" Tortus asked.

"Shut up! I'm not even finished yet! I'll destroy you all!" Poena yelled as she's trying to stand back up weakly.

"Is everyone okay?" Ky asked.

"Yeah." Elena answered and just then they hear a clap.

"Well, well, well. I'd never you'd put up a wonderful show even without your Keyblade, Ky. Not bad. Not bad at all." A voice said and the group see Kaos on the staircase and Pavor is at his side.

"Kaos...and Pax." Ky said.

"I'll hand it to ya. I never expected you'd make Poena and Tortus look like complete jokers and you managed to find your dear 'mother' and got Griff back on your side. You're full of surprises, Ky. I'll give you that." Kaos said.

"And you're full of nothing!" Ky replied and Kaos laughs.

"You're right. What a surprise. Like always." Kaos said.

"Shut up! Why'd you turn Pax and Nex against me?! Why'd you take my mother?! Why are you causing suffering on everyone?!" Ky demanded.

"I have no reason to tell you. You wouldn't understand jack. Not...one...single...thing. You're gonna perish soon anyway, even if you've made it this far. The reason why you have is because of your 'friends'." Kaos said.

"You still hate that word, huh?" Ky asked.

"Got that right. That word is a deception for blind people as I've already to you back at Shimmer Town. There is NO such thing as love or friendship. Only hatred and despair exists. Let me demonstrate this on you and your miserable punks." Kaos said as he unleashes a black blood shuriken at Ky who dodges out of the way. "That's all you do; you run and hide like the weak little coward that you are!" Kaos said as he creates black blood knives at Ky who tries to dodge again but the black blood knives get him. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what I love to see people! Suffer! Scream! Perish! EMBRACE YOUR DEATH!" Kaos shouted as he charges at Ky and attacks with his black armblades and Ky tries to attack but Kaos slashes at him and sends him to the ground and Ky tries to get up but Kaos starts stomping on Ky's back. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're WEAK! Just like your REAL MOTHER! You're also as WEAK as your FATHER! You CAN'T defeat Lord Zervik! And you'll NEVER defeat him!" Kaos yelled as he continues to stomp on Ky's back.

"No! Ky!" Sophia said.

"KY!" Elena cried as she shoots magic bolts but Kaos creates black blood barrier. "Stop this, you monster!" Elena yelled.

"Leave him alone!" Zatch yelled.

"I'm stopping this madness right NOW!" Griff said as he shoots arrows at Kaos who unleashes black blood hands and then tosses Griff to the fountain.

"Now, it's time to meet your end, Ky! No one will save you! I dunno how you survived Pavor's attack, but you're gonna die and have NO miracle this time!" Kaos said as he's about to slash at Ky but just then Ky grabs Kaos' arm and Ky start glowing with light aura around his body again.

"That aura..." Kiyo said.

"He was glowing with it just like back at Fiore." Bentley said.

"You won't kill me so easily!" Ky said as he pushes Kaos away from him but Kaos stops.

"What the hell is this?" Kaos asked and Ky casts a light version of Thunder at Kaos knocking him down but he gets up. "You think you can scare me just because you're glowing with that light aura?!" Kaos asked as he unleashes two black blood shurikens and throws them at Ky but he swipes them away effortlessly and then shoots a light beam at Kaos who tries to dodge but the light beam homes at him and Kaos gets knocked down. "What the hell is going on?!" Kaos asked.

"Ky?" Elena asked.

"What's happening to him?" Sophia asked.

"You stupid brat! I'll destroy you!" Kaos yelled as he slashes at Ky with his armblades but Ky dodges each slash and then casts a light version of Fire getting Kaos. "You...! I'll KILL you!" Kaos yelled as he unleashes a black blood pool to drown Ky until he's completely drowned. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Finally! That brat is OUT!" Kaos said but just then he sees a bright light shining in the black blood pool and the bright light shines around everyone. "Now WHAT?!" Kaos asked.

As the bright light disappears everyone sees Ky who still has light aura around him freed from the black blood pool and in his hand is what looks like the two Keyblades newly restored shocking Kaos.

"WHAT?! HOW?! I DESTROYED those stupid things!" Kaos yelled.

"You may have destroyed them, but they managed to rebuild themselves! Now, I'll show you your own suffering!" Ky said as he attacks Kaos with Dawn of Hope followed by Way to Peace and then shoots a light shot but Kaos tries to fight back but Ky keeps striking back with Dawn of Hope and then strikes with Way to Peace and then casts a light version of Blizzard knocking him back.

"NO! I'm NOT losing to YOU!" Kaos yelled as he unleashes black blood hands to attack but Ky shoots another light beam to destroy the black blood hands and then shoots light shots at Kaos. "I've had it with you! DIE!" Kaos yelled as he slashes at Ky with his armblades but Ky summons light chains grabbing Kaos and trapping him, lifts him in the air, and then summons a giant light beam from under Kaos. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaos screamed in agony until the giant light beam ends dropping Kaos on the ground and the light aura around Ky disappears and he starts to drop but Elena and Griff grab him.

"That...power...how can someone like HIM..." Poena stops talking. "No...it's not possible...he can't be..." Poena stops talking and twists her shocked expression into an evil smirk. "It has to be possible! He has to be the ONE Lord Zervik wants!" Poena said as she leaves.

"Wait!" Tortus said as he follows Poena.

"Ky, are you okay?" Griff asked.

"Yeah." Ky answered.

"Look, you got your Keyblades back." Max said.

"But how was that possible?" Tails asked.

"I dunno. But I'm glad I got these back." Ky said.

"WHY?! How can someone like YOU have that kind of power?! Kid, WHAT are you?!" Kaos demanded.

"I'm Ky and I'm a Keyblade wielder!" Ky answered.

"You idiot! I'm through with you! Pavor, give 'im the biggest punishment beyond imagination!" Kaos commanded and Pavor confronts the group. "Have fun dying, brat!" Kaos said as he leaves.

"Pax, I now understand. I have finally discovered the strength in my heart. My friends! They all give me the strength in my heart. As long as we're all together, we're unstoppable! So, I'm gonna do whatever I can to save you from the darkness!" Ky said as he prepares to fight with the two new restored Keyblades.

"I'm with you! Pax is my friend too! We're gonna save him TOGETHER!" Griff said.

"I'm with you, Ky!" Elena said.

"Me too!" Max said.

"I'm not running away!" Tails said.

"Let's save your friend!" Blaze said.

"Hmph. This should be interesting." Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Zatch, you ready to help Ky's friend?" Kiyo asked.

"You bet, Kiyo!" Zatch answered.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Let's do this!" T.J. said.

"This will be tough." Sly said.

"Let's be careful." Bentley said.

"I'm pumped!" Murray said.

"...Eliminate." Pavor said as he takes out Endless Fear.

"Everyone get ready for this." Ky said and everyone nods and the group prepare to fight Pavor.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you people enjoyed it! Yes, another cliffhanger. I know, I'm sorry. I'll be working on the next chapter soon. Next time, Ky and his friends fight against Pavor and Ky attempts to save Pax from the darkness possessing him, but Pavor is proving to be a tough opponent. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to review.**


	41. Chapter 40: Ky vs Pavor

Chapter 40: Ky vs. Pavor

In the dark throne room Bowser Jr. is sitting on the throne playing with his Bullet Bill blaster while laughing evilly as the Deadly Alliance's victory is nearing due to Zervik corrupting the Light Crystal's power.

"Finally. The Light Crystal and the Dark Gem are completed. The Keyhole is nearing completion. Now all that's left is the Prince of Light and this world will be plunged into darkness completely." Bowser Jr. said and just then the Phantom Black Xeti appears. "What is it? I'm enjoying our nearing victory." Bowser Jr. said.

_**"sOmEoNe Is GoInG tHrOuGh ThE cAsTlE. wE aSsUmE iT iS tHe KeYbLaDe MaStEr, FuLgUr." **_The Phantom Black Xeti informed.

"What?! Well, gather an army of Black Xetis and Heartless. Get Azula and Sasuke to deal with him." Bowser Jr. ordered.

_**"aZuLa HaS lEfT tHe DeAdLy AlLiAnCe AnD hAs BeTrAyEd Us AlL wHiLe SaSuKe UcHiHa HaS lEft As WeLl DuE tO hIs ImPaTiEnCe Of HiS lUsT fOr ReVeNgE." **_The Phantom Black Xeti answered.

"What?! Oooooh, those good for nothing...fine! Try to stop him and anyone else who tries to go through this castle. That includes Ky." Bowser Jr. said.

_**"vErY wElL." **_The Phantom Black Xeti said as it leaves.

"We're so close to completing our goal! I won't allow ANYONE to ruin this!" Bowser Jr. said.

Meanwhile Fulgur is making his way through the castle of Void Citadel and Kim and Ron are with him and they are now outside the castle and are at the crest of the castle while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they continue on until they find a door that leads them back to the inside of the castle and they find a spiral staircase and they start climbing up the staircase while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and they find another room with various weapons and they see a hooded figure fighting against the Black Xetis and so Fulgur attacks the Black Xetis with Sky's Volt while Kim delivers kicks while Ron attacks with his black club while the hooded figure attacks with a sword with a silver blade, three yellow handles, and a rabbit head symbol followed by attacking with a staff with a blue rabbit head symbol with a green handle and the four defeat the Black Xetis.

"That's the last of them." Kim said.

"Yeah." Fulgur said and he turns to the hooded figure. "I finally found you. You really need to stop running off by yourself." Fulgur said.

"I'm sorry, Fulgur, but you realize our mission here." The hooded figure said as he takes off the hood showing a face that looks like a black rabbit. "By the way, I believe we're nearing the Grand Cathedral. That's where Zervik and the Horned King are right now. They're probably now corrupting the Light Crystal's power by now." The rabbit said.

"So that's what he's doing." Kim said.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"We're going to stop him. Lord Aptus sent us here for a reason. You two have your mission as well so let's work together." Fulgur said.

"Right." Kim said.

"You ready to end this?" Fulgur asked the rabbit.

"Of course. Let's go and hurry." The rabbit said and they leave the weapons room to continue on through the castle.

Meanwhile at the foyer Pavor dash slashes at Ky and his friends with Endless Fear but Ky blocks the attack with Dawn of Hope and then slashes with Way to Peace followed by Fire but Pavor counters with Dark Fire but Ky casts Blizzard to stop the black flames and then attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by vertical slashing with Way to Peace but Pavor disappears in dark mist and then reappears above Ky and down slashes at Ky who blocks with his two Keyblades and slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace followed by a spin slash but Pavor slashes back with Endless Fear but Elena casts a barrier around Ky and then shoots magic bolts and then casts Thunder but Pavor sinks into the ground and goes for Elena who cartwheels away but Pavor rises from the ground and then upper slashes Elena while unleashing black flames but Elena recovers and then throws magic bombs and then casts Earth but Pavor slashes at the rocks and air slides at Elena three times but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Pavor disappears in dark mist and then reappears behind Elena and tries to slash at her with Endless Fear but Griff attacks with his bow followed by shooting three arrows but Pavor deflects the arrows with Endless Fear and then casts Dark Blizzard at Griff who moves out of the way and spin strikes with his bow but Pavor blocks with his dark Keyblade and horizontal slashes at Griff who tries to dodge but Pavor slashes with Endless Fear followed by a roundhouse kick knocking Griff back but Griff shoots two arrows at Pavor who sinks into the ground and goes for Griff who tries to avoid Pavor but Pavor upper slashes at Griff while unleashing black ice and knocks Griff down but Max uses Shield Missile to strike at Pavor who spin slashes with Endless Fear followed by slamming Endless Fear to the ground but Max blocks with his shield and then bashes with it but Pavor jumps into the air and then down slashes with his dark Keyblade but Max blocks again and then uses Shield Boomerang but Pavor side slides out of the way and then dash slashes with Endless Fear but T.J. dash slashes with his knife and they clash but Pavor horizontal slashes with Endless Fear and then roundhouse kicks at T.J. who recovers and then throws knives but Pavor disappears in dark mist and then reappears behind T.J. and slashes with Endless Fear followed by Dark Thunder but T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Pavor counters with Endless Fear and triple slashes followed by an upper slash sending T.J to the air and aerial slashes and then down slashes with Endless Fear sending T.J. to the ground but Storm uses Skullbash to knock Pavor back but Pavor throws Endless Fear at the Pikachu but Storm shoots electric bolts but Pavor summons a dark barrier around him and then casts Dark Fire at Storm who uses Quick Attack and then delivers a tail slam but Pavor blocks with Endless Fear and then delivers a punch at Storm knocking him back but Lucky uses Ground Pound but Pavor summons another dark barrier around him and then casts Dark Thunder on Lucky who strikes back with Egg Roll but Pavor sinks into the ground and then upper slashes at Lucky and then slams Lucky to the ground but Lucky recovers and uses Headbutt to knock Pavor back but Pavor spin slashes with Endless Fear and then slams Endless Fear to the ground to knock Lucky down but Kiyo strikes with his spellbook but Pavor grabs Kiyo's arm and delivers a strong kick in Kiyo's stomach but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Pavor disappears in dark mist and then reappears above Zatch and down slashes at the two but they dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga again but Pavor retaliates with Dark Blizzard but Blaze gets rid of the black ice with her flames and then unleashes flame waves but Pavor throws Endless Fear and then dashes at the cat to deliver a horizontal slash but Blaze dodges the slash and then attacks with her claws followed by a somersault flame kick but Pavor edge slashes with Endless Fear but Blaze uses Fire Drill but Pavor sinks into the ground then rises up to upper slash Blaze who recovers and aerial flame attacks but Pavor aerial slashes with Endless Fear and casts Dark Blizzard but Blaze dodges the black ice and then double flame kicks but Pavor vertical slashes with Endless Fear followed by edge slashing but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster but Pavor deflects the shots and then uses Dark Raid but Tails flies to dodge and then uses Fly Kick but Pavor flip slashes with Endless Fear but Tails drops bombs on Pavor who side slides out of the way and then aerial slashes with Endless Fear to bring Tails down but Shadow home attacks and multi punches followed by a spin kick but Pavor triples slashes with Endless Fear followed by roundhouse kicks but Shadow counters and throws Chaos Arrows at Pavor who retaliates with Dark Fire to get the hedgehog but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin but Pavor strikes back with Endless Fear and then slams Endless Fear to the ground and creates a black icicle from the ground but Sly uses his Ninja Spire Jump on the top of the icicle and then down swings his cane at Pavor who upper slashes at Sly and then down slashes to knock Sly to the ground but Sly uses Cane Push to knock Pavor back but Pavor dash slashes at Sly and horizontal slashes at the raccoon but Bentley throws bombs at Pavor who disappears in dark mist and then reappears above Bentley and then down slashes but Bentley grabs Pavor with one of his metal arms and throws Pavor who air slides at Bentley and casts Dark Fire but Bentley throws electric darts but Pavor deflects the darts and then uses Dark Raid but Murray uses Turbo Charge but Pavor sidesteps and then delivers a spin kick at Murray's head but Murray flame punches but Pavor blocks with Endless Fear and then double slashes with Endless Fear and then somersault kicks to knock Murray down but Murray triple punches but Pavor spin slashes with Endless Fear and then uses Dark Edge but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace and then horizontal spin slashes with the two Keyblades but Pavor casts Dark Thunder but Ky casts Thunder to strike back but Pavor disappears in dark mist again and reappears behind Ky and slashes but Ky blocks with Way to Peace and then attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Somersault Slash but Pavor blocks with Endless Fear and then triple slashes followed by a spin slash but Ky strikes back with the two Keyblades to counter the attack.

"This guy is tough." Max said.

"That may be true, but we can't just back down now. I have a friend to save!" Ky said.

"You're right, Ky. Let's not give up and keep fighting." Elena said.

"C'mon. Let's keep going." Griff said and Pavor attacks again.

Pavor creates shadow clones of himself and they attack the group but they dodge the shadow clone attacks and Ky goes for the real Pavor who disappears in dark mist and reappears and slashes Ky with Endless Fear but Ky dodges and horizontal slashes at Pavor with Dawn of Hope followed by vertical slashing with Way to Peace but Pavor retaliates by slamming Endless Fear to the ground summoning a rock from the ground getting Ky who recovers from the rock rising and casts Thunder but Pavor disappears and reappears to slash at Ky who dodges but Pavor disappears again and then reappears and slashes with Endless Fear again but Ky blocks with the two Keyblades and slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace and then double edge slashes but Pavor slashes with Endless Fear and then upper slashes Ky into the air for an aerial slash but Elena casts Gravity on Pavor to bring him down but Pavor dash slashes at Elena with Endless Fear and then horizontal slashes with Endless Fear but Elena dodges and whacks with her staff and then coats her staff with Fire and then shoots fire coated magic bolts at Pavor who moves out of the way and then casts Dark Fire but Elena casts Blizzard and then throws magic bombs to get Pavor but Pavor creates more shadow clones of himself and they attack Elena who casts a barrier around herself and then casts Earth to strike at Pavor who turns himself into dark mist and goes around Elena and then unleashes dark arrows around her to get her but Elena dodges the dark arrows and shoots ice coated magic bolts but Pavor uses Dark Raid but Storm electric punches and then tail whips but Pavor dodges and double kicks at the Pikachu but Storm unleashes electricity but Pavor sinks into the ground and then upper slashes at Storm and aerial slashes but Storm uses Skullbash to knock Pavor down but Pavor rises up and disappears and reappears to strike Storm but Lucky uses Egg Roll to get Pavor who disappears in dark mist and then reappears above Lucky and down slashes at the dinosaur but Lucky moves and then uses Lick but Pavor turns into dark mist and goes around Lucky and then unleashes more dark arrows to attack but Lucky dodges the dark arrows and then uses Ground Pound on Pavor who retaliates with upper slashes and then aerial horizontal slashes but Lucky recovers and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga to knock Pavor back but Pavor retaliates with Dark Thunder but Kiyo attacks with his spellbook followed by a straight kick but Pavor slashes with Endless Fear followed by a slide kick and then lower horizontal slashes but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Pavor creates shadow clones to attack the two but T.J. throws knives at Pavor who disappears and reappears and slashes with Endless Fear but T.J. dodges and slashes with his knife but Pavor slams Endless Fear to the ground and creates another black icicle but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Pavor counters by dash slashing with Endless Fear and then casts Dark Fire but Max uses Cyclone to strike Pavor who strikes back with horizontal and vertical slashes with Endless Fear and then slams Endless Fear to the ground but Max blocks with his shield and uses Shield Missile but Pavor attacks back with Endless Fear and then spin slashes but Max bashes with his shield and then upper bashes with his shield but Pavor slashes with Endless Fear followed by Dark Edge to bring Max down but Max recovers and Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Pavor turns himself into dark mist and then goes around Shadow and unleashes dark arrows but Shadow dodges the dark arrows and then home attacks and multi punches Pavor followed by a somersault kick but Pavor retaliates with double slashing with Endless Fear followed by a roundhouse kick but Shadow spin dashes and then back swipes at Pavor who vertical slashes with Endless Fear and then casts Dark Blizzard but Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Pavor disappears and then reappears and slashes with Endless Fear but Blaze throws fireballs but Pavor counters with Dark Thunder but Blaze attacks with her claws and then spin flame kicks and then double flame kicks but Pavor turns into dark mist again and then unleashes more dark arrows but Tails fires lasers from his blaster but Pavor casts Dark Fire but Tails flies to dodge and then throws bombs but Pavor disappears and reappears and aerial slashes with Endless Fear followed by a down slash but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Pavor air slides to get Tails but Bentley throws darts but Pavor uses Dark Raid and then horizontal slashes but Bentley throws bombs but Pavor slams Endless Fear to the ground and then summons a rock but Bentley wheelchair spins but Pavor dash slashes with Endless Fear and then spin slashes but Sly uses Cane Spin but Pavor counters and attacks with Endless Fear followed by Dark Edge Slash but Sly uses Cane Jump and then attacks with his cane but Pavor disappears in dark mist and reappears and slashes with Endless Fear followed by a somersault slash but Sly attacks with his cane again followed by a cane juggle but Pavor creates shadow clones and slash at Sly who dodges and Murray punches at the shadow clones and then punches at the real Pavor but Pavor uses Dark Raid but Murray uses Tornado Punch but Pavor slams Endless Fear to the ground and summons a black icicle but Murray flame punches at Pavor who jumps out of the way and then somersault slashes but Griff attacks with his bow followed by shooting three arrows but Pavor sinks into the ground and then rises up from the ground and upper slashes at Griff while unleashing black flames but Griff recovers and fires four arrows but Pavor deflects the arrows and unleashes dark arrows but Griff dodges the dark arrows and spin strikes with his bow but Pavor triple slashes with Endless Fear but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by striking with Way to Peace and then spiral attacks but Pavor counters with Endless Fear and dash slashes but Ky uses Slide Dash to counter and attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash but Pavor upper slashes but Ky strikes back with Way to Peace and then uses Strike Raid.

Pavor transforms Endless Fear into a battle ax and attacks the group with it but Ky transforms Way to Peace into a battle ax and counters with it and strikes at Pavor but Pavor slams his Keyblade battle ax into the ground to create a shock wave but Ky attacks with his Keyblade battle ax followed by horizontal slashing with Dawn of Hope but Pavor slashes with Endless Fear followed by casting Dark Blizzard but Ky attacks with both Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace but Pavor transforms Endless Fear into a katana and slashes with it horizontally and vertically but Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Blizzard but Pavor somersault slashes with his Keyblade katana but Elena cartwheels out of the way and then casts Thunder but Pavor counters with Dark Thunder at Elena but Elena dodges the black lightning and throws magic bombs but Pavor disappears and reappears behind Elena and slashes with Endless Fear but Griff shoots five arrows but Pavor disappears and then transforms Endless Fear into a bow and shoots dark arrows but Griff dodges and strikes with his bow but Pavor counters with his Keyblade bow and swipes it but Griff shoots another arrow but Pavor casts Dark Fire and then sinks into the ground and then upper slashes but Griff recovers and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Pavor transforms Endless Fear into a mace and strikes Zatch but Kiyo attacks with his spellbook followed by a spin kick but Pavor strikes at Kiyo with his Keyblade mace but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Pavor creates shadow clones and they attack but Storm unleashes electricity at the shadow clones and then uses Skullbash on the Real Pavor but Pavor transforms Endless Fear into a rapier and slashes at Storm who dodges and uses Volt Tackle but Pavor disappears into dark mist and then reappears and slashes at Storm who uses Quick Attack and then tail whips to knock Pavor back but Pavor uses Dark Raid but Lucky double kicks and then uses Headbutt but Pavor transforms Endless Fear into a whip and lashes at Lucky who counters with Lick but Pavor grabs Lucky in the neck with the Keyblade whip and then throws him to the ground but Lucky air multi kicks and then uses Ground Pound but Pavor sidesteps and then spin lashes with his Keyblade whip and then slams the Keyblade whip to the ground and summons black icicles but Lucky tail whips at Pavor who somersault lashes but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile but Pavor transforms Endless Fear into a shield and horizontal swipes with it but Max counters with his shield and uses Cyclone but Pavor strikes back with his Keyblade shield and then throws it but Max counters with Shield Boomerang to get Pavor who delivers a spin strike with his Keyblade shield but Max bashes with his shield but Pavor casts Dark Blizzard and then unleashes dark arrows to get Max but T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Pavor transforms Endless Fear into knives and slashes with them but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Pavor disappears and reappears and slashes with his Keyblade knives and then casts Dark Thunder but T.J. throws knives but Pavor sinks into the ground and upper slashes while unleashing black flames but Tails shoots five shots from his blaster to get Pavor who transforms Endless Fear into a blaster and shoots dark shots but Tails dodges and tail swipes and then summons Magic Hand and delivers a punch but Pavor retaliates with shadow clone attacks but Tails throws bombs at the shadow clones and then uses Fly Kick on the real Pavor who shoots more dark shots but Blaze throws fireballs but Pavor creates his dark barrier and then uses Dark Raid but Blaze unleashes flame waves but Pavor sinks into the ground and rises to upper slash Blaze who recovers and somersault flame kicks and then uses Fire Drill but Pavor casts Dark Thunder on Blaze but Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Pavor transforms Endless Fear into a hammer and starts striking with it but Shadow dodges and then multi punches followed by a flip kick but Pavor slams his Keyblade hammer into the ground to create a shock wave but Shadow delivers a spin kick to knock Pavor down but Pavor retaliates with another Keyblade hammer strike but Murray triple punches followed by Turbo Charge but Pavor disappears and reappears and starts slashing at Murray while disappearing and reappearing again but Murray uses Tornado Punch but Pavor casts Dark Fire and then uses Dark Raid but Murray dodges and then flames punches but Pavor dash slashes and vertical slashes but Bentley shoots darts but Pavor summons more shadow clones that start slashing at Bentley who dodges and throws bombs at the shadow clones and then wheelchair spins the real Pavor who upper slashes at Bentley and then down slashes but Bentley grabs Pavor with his metal arms from his chair and tosses Pavor who sinks into the ground and upper slashes again but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Push but Pavor transforms Endless Fear into a spiked club and strikes Sly with it but Sly uses Cane Spin but Pavor attacks with his Keyblade spiked club and then casts Dark Thunder but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane but Pavor swings his Keyblade spiked club and then slams it to the ground but Ky counters by attacking with his own Keyblade spiked club but Pavor dash attacks but Ky strikes back with Dawn of Hope followed by Earth but Pavor slashes with Endless Fear followed by a roundhouse kick but Ky blocks with the two Keyblades and then strikes with both Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace and then delivers a powerful spin strike knocking Pavor back.

Pavor coats Endless Fear with dark energy and then starts slashing at the group and then slams the ground creating dark shock waves and then upper slashes and then throws slash streaks at the group who avoid the attacks and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then vertical slashes with Way to Peace and then somersault slashes with the two Keyblades but Pavor disappears in dark mist and then slashes with Endless Fear followed by Dark Raid but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope and then slide kicks and then horizontal slashes with Way to Peace but Pavor slams Endless Fear to the ground and creates dark shock waves but Ky uses Strike Raid with Dawn of Hope and then dash slashes with Way to Peace but Pavor spin slashes with Endless Fear and then unleashes black flames and black ice shards but Elena casts Earth and then casts Thunder but Pavor disappears and reappears and starts slashing and then disappears again and reappears again to slash again but Elena cartwheels out of the way and then whacks with her staff and then shoots magic bolts and then casts Blizzard but Pavor throws slash streaks again and then dash slashes with Endless Fear but Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Fire but Pavor uses Dark Barrier and then dark drill slashes at Elena who casts her barrier while Griff spin strikes with his bow but Pavor blocks the attack and then slams Endless Fear to the ground to create more dark shock waves but Griff shoots four arrows but Pavor uses Dark Raid getting Griff but Griff slide kicks and then strikes with his bow followed by an arrow shot but Pavor disappears and then unleashes dark arrows at Griff but Max blocks the dark arrows with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang but Pavor sinks into the ground and then upper slashes Max while unleashing more black flames but Max recovers and bashes with his shield followed by Cyclone but Pavor slashes with Endless Fear and then somersault slashes while unleashing dark shock waves but Max bashes with his shield but Pavor dash slashes with Endless Fear followed by a dark drill blade attack but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Pavor horizontal slashes with Endless Fear and then casts Dark Blizzard but T.J. slashes with his knife but Pavor disappears and then reappears above T.J. and down slashes while unleashing black icicles but T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Pavor double slashes with Endless Fear and then throws another slash streak but Kiyo attacks with his spellbook followed by a straight kick but Pavor upper slashes Kiyo into the air and then aerial slashes and then uses Dark Raid to bring Kiyo down but Kiyo has Zatch use Boa Zakeruga but Pavor slide dashes at the two and then slashes with Endless Fear followed by Dark Edge but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Pavor counters with Dark Thunder but Storm unleashes electricity but Pavor slams Endless Fear to the ground and creates more dark shock waves but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash but Pavor slashes with Endless Fear and then spin slashes but Storm electric punches and shoots electric bolts but Pavor disappears and then reappears and slashes with Endless Fear followed by throwing another slash streak but Lucky uses Egg Roll but Pavor unleashes dark arrows but Lucky dodges the dark arrows and uses Ground Pound but Pavor upper slashes and aerial slashes followed by Dark Fire but Lucky double kicks and then uses Headbutt but Pavor slams Endless Fear to the ground creating more dark shock waves and then uses Dark Raid but Shadow home attacks and multi punches but Pavor uses Dark Blade and dashes all over the foyer while sending Shadow to the air and then slams Shadow to the ground while unleashes dark pillars but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Pavor creates more shadow clones and they slash at Shadow while the real Pavor slashes with Endless Fear and then throws another slash streak but Shadow spin dashes and then spin kicks but Pavor casts Dark Blizzard and then uses Dark Edge but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a somersault flame kick but Pavor dash slashes with Endless Fear and then spin slashes while unleashes black flames but Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Pavor disappears and then unleashes dark arrows but Blaze avoids the dark arrows and unleashes flames but Pavor sinks into the ground and then upper slashes at Blaze but Tails uses Fly Kick but Pavor aerial slashes with Endless Fear but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster but Pavor uses Dark Raid to bring Tails down but Tails tail swipes and then throws bombs but Pavor slams Endless Fear to the ground creating dark shock waves but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Jump but Pavor flip slashes with Endless Fear and then uses Dark Blade and dashes all over the foyer again while sending Sly to the air and slams him to the ground and unleashes dark pillars again but Sly retaliates with Cane Spin and then uses Cane Push but Pavor slide kicks and horizontal slashes with Endless Fear but Sly jumps and down swings his cane but Pavor dark drill blade attacks but Bentley throws electric darts but Pavor disappears and unleashes dark arrows but Bentley dodges the dark arrows and throws bombs but Pavor casts Dark Fire and then uses Dark Raid but Bentley throws explosive darts but Pavor triple slashes with Endless Fear and then throws slash streaks but Murray uses Turbo Charge but Pavor slashes with Endless Fear followed by roundhouse kicks but Murray flame punches but Pavor slams Endless Fear to the ground again and more dark shock waves are created but Murray uses Tornado Punch but Pavor uses Dark Raid and then dash slashes but Ky uses Strike Raid with Dawn of Hope and then strikes with Way to Peace but Pavor uses ark Blade and dashes at Ky but Ky uses Sonic Blade to counter the attack and the two dash all over the foyer and Pavor strikes at Ky who manages to counter and slams Pavor to the ground but Pavor slashes at Ky while slamming Endless Fear to the ground summoning more dark shock waves and then upper slashes at Ky and then unleashes more slash streaks but Ky dodges and attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by slashing with Way to Peace but Pavor dash slashes and then spin slashes with Endless Fear but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by vertical slashing with Way to Peace and then Ky delivers another powerful spin attack and then delivers a drill blade attack and knocks Pavor back and against the fountain and Pavor drops Endless Fear and kneels to the ground.

"..." Pavor said nothing and breathes heavily from the fight.

"This battle is over, Pax. Just stop this. You have no more reason to hurt anyone else." Ky said but Pavor unleashes another Dark Fire at Ky sending him back.

"KY!" Everyone yelled.

"Pax, please stop this...! I'm your friend! Me, Griff, and Nex! We're all your friends here." Ky said.

"...Shut...up...! ...Sh...ut...u...p! **sHuT uP!" **Pavor yelled as dark aura appears all over his body and just then the dark aura is turning Pavor into a human Phantom Black Xeti.

"A Black Xeti?!" T.J. asked shocked.

"So that's it...Pax has been possessed by a Black Xeti..." Ky said to himself. "Guys, stand back, I'll save Pax." Ky said.

"But, Ky, we all agreed to save him together." Elena said.

"I know, but have faith in me. I'll be able to finally save the Pax that I know as a friend...as a brother...even if it means dying in the end of the fight." Ky said.

"If you think what's right, then we won't stop you." Tails said.

"Just be careful and stay alive for us...for me." Elena said and Ky nods.

"Pax, I'll save you. I don't care if I die. You're gonna be free from the darkness controlling your heart!" Ky said as he prepares to fight and charges at the Black Xeti controlling Pavor but just then the two have transported to a different place.

"Ky?!" Sly asked.

"Oh, no! What happened?" Zatch asked.

"I don't know, but I know that Ky'll come back when this over. I know this." Griff said.

Ky looks around and finds himself to be in an ethereal place and while looking around Ky looks down at the ground and sees a glass floor under him and the glass floor is blue and shows an image of a boy that looks just like him but has gold hair and around him and are twelve more people that look like Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray and there are three more images and they look like Griff, Pax, and Nex.

"Where am I? Where's Pax?" Ky asked still looking around and then he sees the Black Xeti Pavor behind him. "Pax, please hang on. I'm almost there to save you." Ky said as he prepares to fight and the Black Xeti Pavor attacks.

Black Xeti Pavor air dashes at Ky who dodges out of the way and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash with Way to Peace but Black Xeti Pavor jumps out of the way and then creates shadow clones of himself and they attack Ky who uses Strike Raid with both Keyblades to defeat the shadow clones and then casts Fire and then casts Thunder on Black Xeti Pavor getting it but Black Xeti Pavor recovers and attacks with its chains but Ky dodges the chains and then strikes with Dawn of Hope followed by Earth but Black Xeti Pavor fires black beams but Ky casts Gravity on Black Xeti Pavor stunning it allowing Ky to slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace and then delivers a diagonal spin slash but Black Xeti Pavor air slides and gets Ky who recovers and casts Cure and then uses Sonic Blade with both Keyblades but Black Xeti Pavor disappears in dark mist and then reappears and attacks with its chains but Ky destroys the chain and then casts Blizzard but Black Xeti Pavor turns into dark mist and then goes around Ky and creates multiple black beams and they attack Ky who casts Aero to protect himself but Black Xeti Pavor creates more shadow clones and they attack but Ky uses Spin Slash with the two Keyblades and defeat the shadow clones and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then swipes Way to Peace to knock Black Xeti Pavor back.

Black Xeti Pavor shoots more black beams but Ky blocks the black beams with the two Keyblades and then uses Slide Dash and attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire but Black Xeti Pavor disappears in dark mist and then reappears behind Ky and attacks with its chains but Ky counters with Way to Peace and transforms it into a whip and lashes at Black Xeti Pavor who dodges and turns into dark mist and goes around Ky and unleashes black arrows but Ky dodges the black arrows and then coats Dawn of Hope with Thunder magic and then uses Thunder Raid on Black Xeti Pavor stunning it and then Ky transforms Way to Peace into a rapier and starts slashing with it but Black Xeti Pavor recovers from being stunned and then unleashes four chains from the ground to send Ky into the air but Ky recovers and then dash slashes at Black Xeti Pavor and slashes with the two Keyblades followed by a wide horizontal slash but Black Xeti Pavor disappears and then reappears behind Ky and fires black beams but Ky moves and then double slashes with both Keyblades but Black Xet Pavor sinks into the ground then creates black tentacles below Ky who moves out of the way and then slashes at the black tentacles and then casts Thunder on Black Xeti Pavor who rises from the ground and then attacks with its chains followed by shooting its black beams sending Ky to the ground but Ky recovers and then throws both Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace at Black Xeti Pavor.

Black Xeti Pavor air slides at Ky and drill attacks but Ky dodges and then dash slashes with Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace and then doubles slashes with the two Keyblades but Black Xeti Pavor flies into the air far from Ky and then unleashes hundreds of black arrows and shoots them all down at Ky who dodges all of the black arrows but the black arrows keep going at Ky but Ky keeps dodging them all but Black Xeti Pavor shoots a big black arrow at Ky but Ky deflects the black arrow back at Black Xeti Pavor who disappears in dark mist and then shoots four black beams at Ky who dodges and then casts Thunder on Black Xeti Pavor sending it back to the ground but Black Xeti Pavor strikes with its chains and then traps Ky with it but Ky manages to break himself free from the chains and then uses Sonic Blade with both Keyblades but Black Xeti Pavor unleashes chains from the ground to get Ky who dodges all of the chains and then casts Earth to get Black Xeti Pavor who goes back into the air and then shoots hundreds of black beams but Ky dodges them all and then casts Fire at Black Xeti Pavor who disappears and then reappears and then strikes with its chains but Ky dodges and then slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a horizontal slash with Way to Peace and then diagonal spin slashes with the two Keyblades but Black Xeti Pavor retaliates with shadow clones attacking Ky but uses Strike Raid with both Keyblades to defeat the shadow clones and then transforms Way to Peace into a katana and then slashes with it but Black Xeti Pavor sinks into the ground and then unleashes black tentacles but Ky slashes at the black tentacles with his Keyblades and then casts Thunder but Black Xeti Pavor rises from the ground and shoots black arrows but Ky dodges them all and then slashes with two Keyblades followed by Keyblade slam and sends Black Xeti Pavor to the ground but Black Xeti Pavor creates hundreds of shadow clones and then shoots all of the black beams at Ky.

"STOP!" Ky shouted as he casts a Stop spell making all of the Black Xeti Pavor clones and the real Black Xeti Pavor freeze in place. "I'm ending this NOW!" Ky said as he attacks to defeat the shadow clones and then goes for the real Black Xeti Pavor and starts attacking with Ars Arcanum and starts bashing multiple times and then delivers a finishing blow on Black Xeti Pavor who stumbles back. "Okay, Pax...time to save you for good!" Ky said as he points Dawn of Hope at Black Xeti Pavor and then shoots the same beam of light used to seal Keyholes at Black Xeti Pavor's chest and into his heart. "Now, Pax...WAKE UP!" Ky shouted as Black Xeti Pavor is being filled with light and just then an explosion occurs knocking Ky back. "AAAHHH!" Ky screamed as he's being knocked back and is now unconscious.

Later on Ky wakes up and sees Black Xeti Pavor reverting back to normal Pavor and just then Pavor starts to revert back to being Pax with the black and dark green organic bodysuit disappearing and reverting back to Pax's clothes and Pax is on the ground unconscious.

"Pax..." Ky said as he gets up and walks over to Pax. "I...did it...you're...free." Ky said as he starts to pick up Pax. "Now...let's get outta here. Our friends are waiting for us." Ky said as he looks around. "But HOW do we get out?" Ky asked still looking around and just then he sees a bright light appearing in front of him and the bright light starts to cover both Ky and Pax. "I hope it's our ticket out of here. Just hang with me, Pax." Ky said as the two boys are completely covered in the light.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! What'd you guys think of this? I for one find the Ky vs. Pavor epic. I hope you think that too. I'm sorry if the Ky vs. Black Xeti Pavor was confusing with them being in a different place, but that was an idea. Anyway,hope this was fun. Also, I've been editing the previous chapters in this story. I'd suggest you check out the changes I've made. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends now get to explore the castle of Void Citadel while fighting Black Xetis and Heartless in their way, but some problems will be in their way. Before I go, I'd like to say that I've watched the new E3 trailer for Kingdom Hearts III and let me just say HOLY SH*T! I love what they're doing so far in that trailer. The new gameplay of Sora, Donald, and Goofy utilizing attractions from the Disney World them park for fighting enemies, Sora, Donald, and Goofy exploring Twilight Town and the world from Tangled (That's what I think it is), and Sora's new design! Oh, my GOD! I am SO LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT GAME! I can't wait for it! Also, Young Eraqus and Young Xehanort talking to each other! Something tells me there's gonna be some pasts shown between them. Anyway, sorry about that. I just enjoyed watching the trailer and look forward to KH III. That's enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one. Take care and don't forget to review. Goodbye for now, people!**


	42. Chapter 41: Castle of Darkness

Chapter 41: Castle of Darkness

Fulgur, Kim, Ron, and the rabbit make their way through the castle again and are back outside and are now at a high tower of the castle to get to the Grand Cathedral but as they go through they see an army of Black Xetis and Heartless surrounding them and they see Bowser Jr. above the army.

"Bowser Jr.!" The rabbit said.

"So the brat who destroyed his world and ended his own father finally shows himself." Fulgur said.

"Coming from the sad master who didn't save his friends." Bowser Jr. replied.

"Shut up! Let us through!" Fulgur said.

"You think I'll let you confront Zervik and the Horned King and ruin all what we've worked hard to achieve. I'm not letting that fall apart so easily. You all need to die now." Bowser Jr. said.

"Those are a lot of Black Xetis and Heartless!" Ron said.

"We have to get through them if we need to stop Zervik and the Horned King." Kim said.

"Then let's get started!" Fulgur said as he summons Sky's Volt.

"Let's go." The rabbit said as he takes out his sword and a black shield with a red rabbit head symbol in the middle.

"Black Xetis! Heartless! DESTROY THEM!" Bowser Jr. commanded and the Black Xetis and the Heartless attack the four who also prepare to fight.

Meanwhile at the foyer of the castle everyone sees a bright light appearing in front of them and the bright light reveals Ky and Pax and they are back in the real world and back at the foyer.

"Ky!" Elena said as she runs to Ky.

"Hi, guys. Sorry for the worry." Ky said.

"What happened? Where were you two?" Zatch asked.

"We were in a strange place and there, I've fought the Black Xeti controlling Pax and I've finally managed to free him." Ky answered showing everyone the still unconscious Pax.

"Pax!" Griff said running to him. "You actually did it?! You saved Pax?" Griff asked.

"Mm-hmm." Ky answered nodding.

"Uhh..." A voice said and they see Pax starting to regain consciousness. "Wh...what...?" Pax asked confused as he looks around the foyer.

"Pax!" Ky cheered as he hugs Pax.

"K-Ky? Is that you? Where are we?" Pax asked.

"We're in Void Citadel. This is the home of Zervik and the Horned King." Ky answered.

"Pax, you're okay." Griff said.

"Griff? That you?" Pax asked.

"Yep. I'm so glad you're back." Griff said.

"Yeah. Me too." Ky said as he hugs Pax as tears start to flow from his face.

"Ky's heart has won the battle. I'm so proud of him." Sophia said.

"Looks like you did it, Ky. You saved your friend." Max said.

"Yep. I'm happy too." Ky said and Pax holds his head in confusion.

"Uh, my head hurts right now. The last thing I remember was fighting Nex and then the Heartless came and attacked me. I also had a strange dream. I tried to kill you, Ky...twice and then I turned into some kind of monster and tried to kill you again..." Pax said.

"That wasn't a dream, Pax. It actually happened. Zervik and the Black Xetis were controlling you and turned you into a mindless dark Keybearer named Pavor. Zervik sent you to try and kill me. It happened back at a world called Fiore and you...the Black Xeti controlling you almost killed me. Then just now you attacked us and then the Black Xeti that was possessing your body the whole time attacked me, but I managed to save you." Ky explained and Pax is in shock.

"I...actually...tried to kill you?" Pax asked.

"No. Just the Black Xeti that was controlling you. Even after what the Black Xetis made you try to kill Ky, he was determined to save you." Elena said.

"You're lucky to have a friend like Ky." T.J. said.

"What I don't get is why Pax was being controlled by the Black Xetis when they and the Heartless could have consumed his heart." Kiyo said.

"Maybe the Black Xetis and the Heartless didn't take his heart because Zervik and the Horned King didn't want them to. Instead, they found a way to corrupt Pax's heart and made the Black Xetis take over his body." Ky suggested.

"That might be the case." Tails said.

"But that doesn't matter now because the Black Xetis are not controlling Pax anymore." Sly said.

"No, but Zervik and the Horned King are still responsible and we have to stop them no matter what." Ky said.

"You're right." Elena said.

"I just determined where Zervik and the Horned King are. They're at the Grand Cathedral." Bentley said.

"Not only that, but so are the Light Crystal and the Dark Gem, which are probably complete by now. They're trying to complete the Keyhole to this world." Tails said.

"But they still need the Prince of Light named Virtus and we still haven't found him yet." Ky said.

"He's probably somewhere in this castle?" Blaze suggested.

"Well, whatever the case, we have to find and stop Zervik and the Horned King." Ky said.

"Yeah." Griff said.

"I can do my best to help and..." Pax cuts himself off as he starts to collapse but Ky catches him.

"Your body's tired after our fight. You need to rest up." Ky said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sophia said.

"Let's find a good place for you to rest up, Pax." Griff said.

"Okay. Sounds great." Pax said.

The group start finding a good place for Pax to rest and while finding a place they arrive what looks like a library and the group start searching around for something and Ky finds a chair.

"I think this'll be a good place for you to rest up, Pax." Ky said as he places Pax on a chair.

"Thanks, Ky." Pax said.

"I'll look after him until he recovers." Sophia said.

"You sure, Mom?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Sophia answered.

"Okay then. Griff, can you stay here and look after Pax and my mom?" Ky asked.

"Sure. I'll make sure that no Heartless or Black Xeti will be here." Griff said.

"Thanks. I don't think there's anything else in this library." Ky said.

"As mush as I like to read some books here, we need to continue through this castle." Elena said.

"Okay then. Let's get going." Ky said but then realizes. "Oh, I almost forgot! Here, Pax, this is yours." Ky said as he gives Way to Peace.

"My Keyblade! You should keep it for now. You'll need it." Pax said.

"No. This is yours. I already have my own Keyblade." Ky said as he gives Way to Peace to Pax.

"Thanks, Ky." Pax said.

"C'mon, guys, let's go." Ky said and the others nod.

The group continue through the library until they return to the foyer and they go for a hallway but then they see a magical barrier in their way.

"Man, how're we supposed to get through?" T.J. asked.

"I think I know..." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to cast a spell on the barrier making it disappear. "That should open a path for us." Ky said.

"Good job, Ky." Murray said.

"Now we can get through the castle." Shadow said.

"We should watch out for any Black Xetis and Heartless." Max said.

"Yeah." Zatch said.

"Let's get ready." Ky said as the group start to leave the foyer and move through the castle.

Meanwhile Fulgur, the rabbit, Kim, and Ron defeat the army of Black Xetis and Heartless and they prepare to fight Bowser Jr. who growls in frustration.

"You still lose, brat. The Deadly Alliance will be defeated." Fulgur said.

"Ha! We may not have the Prince of Light, but you don't have him either. If anyone's lost, it's you losers." Bowser Jr. said and he confronts the four and prepares to fight them.

"Get ready!" The rabbit said and they fight Bowser Jr. who also attacks them.

Meanwhile in the dark throne room Kaos finds Poena and Tortus who are waiting in the throne room.

"Well, well, well. Look who's the joke now." Poena said.

"Shut the hell up! That brat has some kind of power within him. It's like a purest light or something." Kaos said.

"We saw that light aura around his body when you were tormenting him. I believe it's the power of a certain person that Lord Zervik has been searching for all these years since we took over this world." Poena said.

"If you think that, then why can't you take him away?" Kaos asked.

"He's making his way through the castle right now." Poena said.

"He's probably heading for the Grand Cathedral. Let him get over here. He'll face what's comin' to him." Tortus said.

"That can't be it. I've had Pavor take care of him. Pavor almost killed him before so Ky should be dead by now." Kaos said.

"Really. If Pavor really took care of Ky, then Pavor would've returned by now." Poena said.

"Whatever. I don't care if Pavor died in the fight, as long as that brat is gone, one way or the other." Kaos said.

"You're wrong. I've seen the fight and Ky has in fact held his own now against Pavor." A voice said and it's Nex.

"What? You watched the whole fight?" Kaos asked.

"I have, but after those two were sent away somewhere, I just left after." Nex said.

"What are you still doing here anyway? I thought you were going to find more clues about your father." Poena said.

"I want to see what will become of this world if you succeed." Nex said.

"Not 'if', WHEN." Kaos said.

"We'll see. You'd better hope that Ky won't be here to screw anything up." Nex said.

"Oh, he won't. We'll make sure of that. This castle is crawling with Black Xetis and Heartless no matter how many times the brat has fought them, he'll still fall." Kaos said.

"I'd like to see that happening. Otherwise, I'll have to kill him myself." Nex said as dark aura appears around his body.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray start to move through the castle and arrive at a room that looks like a hallway and while the group start moving spikes start to rise up from the ground but the group manage to avoid the spikes and keep going but then Defender Heartless appear and Wraith Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Strike Raid but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Elena casts Fire and then throws magic bombs while Max bashes with his shield but the Defender Heartless attack with their eerie faced shields but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Wraith Black Xetis sneaks behind and then attacks with its skeletal claws but Storm unleashes electricity while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs from their shields but Blaze unleashes her flames while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Defender Heartless unleash ice but Tails fires lasers from his blaster but the Wraith Black Xeti throws dark discs but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Push but the Defender Heartless bite with their shields but Bentley throws sleep darts allowing Murray to triple punch and the group defeat the Wraith Black Xetis and the Defender Heartless and they continue through the hallway while avoiding more rising spikes from the ground until they reach the end of the hallway and they find a door and go through it.

The group are now in a different room that happens to be a round room with a spiral staircase and the group start climbing up the staircase and they are on the upper part of the round room that has some crystals around the walls and the group keep going through the round room and are now at another hallway but this time without spikes rising from the ground there are black flames spinning around next to the hall walls and the group go through the hallway while avoiding the spinning black flames and they find stairs that leads downward and so they go down the stairs and they continue through the hall and they find another door and it leads them to another room that happens to be another round room but they find ten different doors around the room.

"Which door is the right one?" Max asked.

"I don't think these doors will lead us. I think these doors have different rooms." Elena said and Tails activates his device.

"She's right. These door do have different rooms. The real door that will lead us out of here is somewhere." Tails said.

"Let's go see." Ky said as they see another spiral staircase and they start climbing up leading to the upper part of the room and they see ten more multiple doors around and Ky looks around and he finds a big door with two black chains crossed to each other and in the middle is the Black Xeti symbol that looks empty. "There's the door we need to get through, but it's seal shut. Not even my Keyblade can unlock it." Ky said.

"I think the only way to unlock this is to complete the symbol." Elena said.

"That sounds right." Kiyo said.

"How though?" T.J. asked and Ky looks at the doors.

"I think these ten doors in this floor and the other ten doors on the bottom floor can help us. If we just look in them, I'm sure we'll figure out the puzzle." Ky said.

"That's a good idea. Let's try it." Sly said.

"Where should we start?" Murray asked.

"Let's try the lower floor first and then this floor." Ky said and the others nod and start going through the ten doors.

The group go back to the lower floor and they go for the first door which leads to a small room and while the group look around they see Zombie Black Xetis appearing from the ground and they attack the group but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash and then casts Blizzard but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their arms but Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Earth while Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Tails tail swipes and then shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their arms but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise to attack but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo attacks with his spellbook and then has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their legs but Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Murray flame punches followed by Turbo Charge but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground but Ky uses Strike Raid and finishes off the Zombie Black Xetis and after defeating the Zombie Black Xetis they see a treasure chest appearing.

"Now let's see what's in there." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to unlock the chest and it shows a piece.

"I think this piece could help us unseal that door." Bentley said.

"You could be right. Let's look at the other doors and see if there are other pieces like this." Ky said and the others nod and they leave the small room.

The group return to the round room and they go for the next door and they enter the next small room and start searching for the next chest but then Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack the group with their fangs but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal edge slash but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Elena whacks with her staff followed by shooting magic bolts and then casts Fire but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. throws knives but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at them but Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter Berserk mode and attack with their claws in a frenzy rage but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Blaze double flame kicks while Tails throws bombs but the Werewolf Black Xetis keep attacking in a frenzy but Bentley throws sleep darts allowing Murray to flame punch while Sly attacks with his cane but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws in berserk but Ky uses Sonic Blade to finish off the Werewolf Black Xetis and just then the group see another chest appears and Ky uses his Keyblade open the chest and another piece is shown and Ky takes the piece and they leave the room.

The group go for the third door and enter the next room and they see Vampirebat Black Xetis appearing and they unleash sonic beams at the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder while Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Gravity but the Vampirebat Black Xetis air dive at the group but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm unleashes electricity but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic beams but Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Vampirebat Black Xetis air dive but Tails uses Fly Kick and then fires a laser from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Shadow home attacks and multi punches followed by a spin kick but the Vampirebat Black Xetis air dive at the group but Bentley throws bombs while Murray uppercuts but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic beams but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash more sonic beams but Ky casts Gravity and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and defeats the Vampirebat Black Xetis and then another chest is revealed and Ky uses his Keyblade to unlock the chest and obtains another piece.

The group go for the fourth door and they enter the next room and they see Dark Knight Black Xetis appearing and they attack the group with their swords but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and then slashes with the Keyblade followed by Spin Slash but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a powerful kick but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Blizzard while Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam slash with their swords but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver another powerful kick but Lucky double kicks and then uses Egg Roll but the Dark Knight Black Xetis spin slash with their swords but T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Push while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Dark Knight Black Xetis horizontal slash with their swords but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and then uses Strike Raid and defeats the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the group see another chest appearing and Ky uses his Keyblade to unlock the chest and obtains the next piece.

The group go for the fifth door and arrive at the next room and while looking around they see Warlock Black Xetis appearing and they attack the group with spells but Ky casts Stop and then attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash while Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Gravity but the Warlock Black Xetis cast fire spells but Max blocks the fire attacks and then uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Warlock Black Xetis cast lightning spells but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Warlock Black Xetis cast blizzard spells but Blaze unleashes flames while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster but the Warlock Black Xetis cast more fire spells but Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick but the Warlock Black Xetis unleashes dark mist to blind the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Murray triple punches while Bentley shoots electric darts but the Warlock Black Xetis cast more lightning spells but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Sonic Blade and defeats the Warlock Black Xetis and they find another chest and so Ky uses his Keyblade to unlock it and obtains another piece and they leave the room.

The group continue with going with the five more doors on the lower floor and they go to the sixth door and fight off the Black Xetis and they see another chest appearing and Ky obtains another piece and then the group go for the seventh door and confront more Black Xetis and defeat them and Ky obtains the seventh piece and then they go to the eighth room and the group keep fighting more Black Xetis that appear and then Ky unlocks another chest and obtains the next piece and then the group arrive at the ninth room and more Black Xetis appear and attack the group but the group defeat the Black Xetis and then Ky unlocks the next chest and gets the next piece and then the group go to the tenth and last room of the lower floor and they fight against more Black Xetis and the group defeat them and Ky sees the last chest appearing and gains the next piece.

After the group finish with the ten doors on the lower floor they start to climb back up to the upper floor and they go for the first door of the upper floor.

The group look around the first room of the upper floor but then more Black Xetis appear and attack but the group fight back against the Black Xetis and after defeating the Black Xetis the group find another chest and Ky unlocks it with his Keyblade and obtains the next piece and so the group go for the second room and fight against more Black Xetis that attack and then Ky finds another chest and obtains the next piece and then the group go for the third room and fight more Black Xetis that appear and attack and after the defeat of the Black Xetis the group find another chest and Ky obtains the next piece and then they go for the fourth room where more Black Xetis appear and attack the group who fight back and defeat the Black Xetis and then Ky unlocks the next chest and gets the next piece and then arrive at the fifth room and confront more Black Xetis that attack but the group defeat them and then Ky unlocks the next chest and then obtains the next piece and then they go to the sixth room and defeat more Black Xetis and Ky obtains another piece and the group go for the seventh room and fight against more Black Xetis and after the defeat of the Black Xetis the group get the next piece and go for the eighth room and fight more Black Xetis in their way and then Ky unlocks the eighth chest and gains another piece and then the group go for the ninth room and the group confront more Black Xetis and defeat them and then Ky obtains the ninth piece and they leave the room.

"This is really a collection. We now have nineteen pieces." Elena said.

"Now we gotta get the last one." Ky said as he sees the tenth and last door of the upper floor. "Let's go." Ky said.

The group enter the tenth room and they look around to make sure if there are any Black Xetis.

"I don't see any Black Xetis." Shadow said.

"But we have to defeat them if we want that chest." Bentley said.

"Hmm..." Ky then looks at a mirror at the end of the room. "What's with this mirror?" Ky asked as he walks over to it and looks at his reflection. "Hmm...let's keep looking. We're probably missing something." Ky said as he leaves the mirror.

As the group start to keep looking Ky's reflection remains in the mirror and then it starts transforming into a shadow version of Ky and it starts to walk out of the mirror.

"Huh?" Elena asked looking at the shadow version of Ky walking out of the mirror. "Ky...?" Elena asked.

"Huh?" Ky asked as he turns to see the shadow version of Ky completely out of the mirror. "Huh? Where'd that come from?" Ky asked.

"Another Ky?" Tails asked.

"How can this be?" Blaze asked.

"Did it come from that mirror?" Sly asked.

Just then the shadow version of Ky starts to revealing its bright yellow eyes, its hands starts to grow claws, and then antennas starts to grow on its head.

"Oh, no. It's a Heartless version of me. Just like back at Dream Land when a Heartless looked like Kirby." Ky said and Anti-Ky summons a shadow version of Dawn of Hope.

"We should take care of this Ky impostor first." Kiyo said.

"Yeah. Get ready." Ky said as he summons his own Dawn of Hope.

Anti-Ky slashes with its Dawn of Hope but Ky counters with his own Dawn of Hope and attacks back but Anti-Ky sinks into the ground and then rises up to attack Ky with its Dawn of Hope but Elena casts Blizzard while Max bashes with his shield but Anti-Ky slashes with its Dawn of Hope again but Tails tail swipes and then shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flames but Anti-Ky sinks into the ground again and then rises up to attack but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Anti-Ky slashes with its Dawn of Hope and then sinks into the ground again and then creates three clones of itself and they attack but Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the clones attack them with their Dawn of Hope but Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Anti-Ky attacks with its Dawn of Hope again but Sly attacks with his cane but Anti-Ky sinks into the ground and then creates more clones and attack but Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches but Anti-Ky slashes with its Dawn of Hope but Ky counters and horizontal slashes with his Dawn of Hope followed by Fire but Anti-Ky creates more clones of itself and they attack.

Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray attack the clones while Ky attacks the real Anti-Ky who disappears and then slashes Ky but Ky casts Cure on himself while Elena whacks with her staff while Max uses Cyclone but Anti-Ky sinks into the ground again and then upper slashes four times and then rises from the ground to attack but Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Anti-Ky creates more clones of itself and they attack but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the real Anti-Ky slashes with its Dawn of Hope but Shadow multi punches followed by a somersault kick while Blaze attacks with her claws and then double flame kicks but Anti-Ky disappears and then slashes with its Dawn of Hope but Tails throws bombs but Anti-Ky sinks into the ground and upper slashes at the group but Sly uses Cane Spin but Anti-Ky creates clones and then attack but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley shoots electric darts but Anti-Ky sinks into the ground and then upper slashes.

Anti-Ky rises from the ground and creates three clones and the clones attack but Max uses Shield Missile while Elena casts Gravity while T.J. slashes with his knife but Anti-Ky slashes with its Dawn of Hope but Storm shoots electric bolts while Lucky uses Headbutt but Anti-Ky disappears and then reappears and slashes with its Dawn of Hope but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Anti-Ky sinks into the ground and upper slashes at the group but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Anti-Ky creates more clones and attack but Shadow throws Chaos Spears and then home attacks and multi punches followed by a swipe but Anti-Ky disappears and then reappears and slashes at Shadow but Sly sneaks behind and then uses Cane Push but Anti-Ky sinks into the ground and upper slashes at the group but Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches but Anti-Ky attacks with its Dawn of Hope but Ky counters with his Dawn of Hope and then attacks followed by Spin Slash but Anti-Ky creates more clones but Ky casts Thunder on the clones and then dash slashes at Anti-Ky who sinks into the ground and then rises up to upper slash but as Anti-Ky rises up Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike and then delivers one final strike on Anti-Ky who creates a shadow hole and then disappears through it.

"That's done. Now the chest should at least appear." Ky said and just then a chest appears. "Okay then." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to unlock the chest and then obtains the final piece. "Finally. Now let's head back to that door and unseal it." Ky said.

The group leave the room and go back to the big door and Ky uses the pieces the group found to complete the Black Xeti symbol and after all the pieces completed the symbol the chains start to disappear and then the Black Xeti symbol also disappears.

"Now we can get through." Elena said.

"Great. C'mon. We'd better hurry." Ky said.

Meanwhile at the Grand Cathedral and after the Horned King has left Zervik has finished corrupting the Light Crystal that's now completely dark crimson and dark crimson energy starts to rise from the corrupted Light Crystal and Zervik smirks evilly.

"Soon, the path will emerge at last. The Keyhole to the Darkness will be completed!" Zervik said.

"How can it be completed without the Prince of Light's heart?" A voice asked and Zervik turns to see Fulgur and the rabbit.

"Ah, Chris. Or can I call you Fulgur now? You and your bunny friend have actually made it this far?" Zervik asked.

"We're here to stop you and make sure your plot will fail." The rabbit said.

"Now isn't that just a magnificent thought? YOU two stop ME? Poor naive Fulgur. You couldn't prevent one thing as your friends met their bitter ends a long time ago! You couldn't even prevent the death of your master." Zervik said.

"They were your friends too! And my master was also your master! He was like our father! And you killed him along with his wife!" Fulgur said.

"Yes I did. He may have taken care of us, but that was the past. This is NOW. What makes you think you can stop me from completing my goal?" Zervik said.

"I don't think. I KNOW we won't let you have your way! Oswald, let's put an end to him!" Fulgur said as he summons Sky's Volt.

"Yeah. Let's complete our mission." The rabbit named Oswald said as he removes his cloak showing a blue shirt with black short sleeves and a silver zipper in the middle, black and blue pants with two more zippers on each sides, blue finger less gloves, and black and shoes and takes out his sword and his shield.

"You two have a death wish. Okay then. Don't disappoint me." Zervik said as he takes out his Keyblade known as Hatred's Fang.

"I promise you I won't!" Fulgur said and Zervik smirks evilly and they charge at each other.

Meanwhile the group leave the round room of twenty doors and are now outside of the castle but while looking around the outside they see the dusky sky now turned dark crimson and thunder starts to roar while lightning starts to flash in the crimson sky.

"What happened to the sky? It was dusk a moment ago." Zatch said.

"Something tells me it's Zervik's and the Horned King's doing. I'll bet the darkness is beginning to cover this world. We gotta hurry and stop this." Ky said.

The group start to move through the outside of the castle but then Wyvern Heartless appear and attack the group by diving down at them but Ky and Elena cast Gravity but the Wyvern Heartless drill attack the group but Max uses Cyclone but the Wyvern Heartless fly away and then dive attack but Tails uses Fly Kick and then fires lasers while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Wyvern Heartless attack with their legs but Storm unleashes electricity while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Wyvern Heartless drill attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Wyvern Heartless fly away and then attack with their legs but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches but the Wyvern Heartless dive attack but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and defeats the Wyvern Heartless.

The group move through the outside of the castle and they find what looks like a gem and when Ky touches it the gem warps the group upward and to the crest of the castle and they continue on through the castle but as they keep going the group see Shadows appearing but the Shadow appear different with longer antennas, sharper claws, and almost bigger than the normal Shadows.

"The Shadows look different." Elena said.

"Yeah. They look even stronger. Everybody watch yourselves." Ky said.

The different Shadows known as Neo-Shadows attack the group with their claws but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire while Elena shoots fire coated magic bolts but the Neo-Shadows spin attack with their claws but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Neo-Shadows sink into the ground and rise up behind the group and slash with their claws but Storm shoots electric bolts while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Neo-Shadows charge attack but Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Neo-Shadows sink into the ground and then leaps at the group but Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Neo-Shadows spin attack with their claws but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches but the Neo-Shadows sink into the ground and then jump attack at the group but Ky upper slashes and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial somersault slash and the group defeat the Neo-Shadows.

The group keep going through the outside of the castle and then Ky finds a door and opens it leading them back into the inside of the castle and they are in a different room with a spiral staircase and they start climbing up the staircase and they arrive at the upper part of the room and they find another door and it leads the group to another room with various weapons and while looking around the group see Phantoms Black Xetis appearing but like the Neo-Shadows the Phantoms look different with four crimson eyes, having razor sharp teeth, four arms, and black and crimson tentacles.

"Hey. The Phantoms look different too." T.J. said.

"Like the Shadows, the Phantoms also have stronger versions." Tails said.

"Don't let your guard down." Ky said.

The different Phantoms known as Neo-Phantoms attack the group with their chains but Ky slashes at the chains and then uses Strike Raid while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but the Neo-Phantoms disappear and unleash black pillars from the ground but Max uses Shield Missile but the Neo-Phantoms unleash black tentacles to strike but Tails throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches followed by somersault kicks but the Neo-Phantoms fires black beams and then attack with four chains but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Ne-Phantoms disappear and then reappear and attack with their black and crimson tentacles but Lucky uses Headbutt but the Neo-Phantoms attack with their chains but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Neo-Phantoms unleash black pillars from the ground and then attack with their black and crimson tentacles but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Neo-Phantoms attack with their chains and then shoot black concussive blasts but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder and then uses Sonic Blade and the group finish off the Neo-Phantoms.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless are wasting our time. We gotta hurry and stop this." Ky said and the group nod and leave the weapons room.

The group arrive at the next hallway and go through while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and as they continue through the hallway they see a spiral staircase being created and so the group climb up the spiral staircase taking them to the upper part of the hallway and while still going through a bridge gets created and the group go through the bridge and find another door and it leads the group to another room with some gems around and when Ky touches one of the other gems it transports the group to another part of the transporting room and they leave the room and the group are back outside of the castle and are at another crest of the castle and they cross a bridge taking them to another part of the castle.

"Tails, Bentley, how longer until we reach the Grand Cathedral?" Ky asked.

"We should be getting there soon." Tails answered.

"Then let's hurry before Zervik and the Horned King win." Blaze said.

"We'll get through. Nothing'll stop us from getting past this castle." Ky said as they continue on and they are at the end of the crest. "Okay. Let's get going and hopefully, the Black Xetis and Heartless won't stop us." Ky said.

"They might not be here, but what about US?" A voice asked and the group see Shimo and Tensia appearing.

"You two again." Ky said.

"We've been waiting for you, Ky. I must admit, I'm impressed you made it this far. Not bad at all. However, Lord Zervik's dream is about to be realized. Your endurance means nothing." Shimo said.

"Zervik's dream, huh? That involves plunging every world into darkness? What makes you think Ky won't stop them, freak?" Elena asked.

"You still don't see it, do you? Have you even noticed the sky being dark? Lord Zervik has completely corrupted the Light Crystal's power!" Shimo said shocking Ky.

"Oh, no! I'm such an idiot!" Ky said.

"No, you're not, Ky. Bowser Jr. tricked you into taking those last two pieces." Kiyo said.

"Now that the Light Crystal is complete and corrupted and that the Dark Gem is also complete, our plan will be nearly complete once we have the Prince of Light's heart." Tensia said.

"So, are you ready for the end? The time has come for your suffering for killing our beloved Homina!" Shimo said.

"Not so fast!" A voice said and Grim Reaper appears.

"What do you want, Bonehead?" Shimo asked.

"To assist you with killing Ky. And to make sure you don't screw up." Grim Reaper answered.

"Whatever." Shimo said.

"You freaks? Kill Ky? Right." Sly said.

"This will be the end alright, but not for us. The Deadly Alliance will end and Ky'll make sure of that." Max said.

"We'll see about that. Tenisa, Bonehead, let's finish this brat." Shimo said.

"Got it!" Tensia said.

"Very well." Grim Reaper said.

"Let's do this." Ky said as he takes out Dawn of Hope.

"Okay, the time has come to obliterate Ky and his goon squad! I'd better not see any screwing around." Shimo said.

"Right." Tensia said.

"Whatever." Grim Reaper said and they attack the group.

Shimo fires ice blasts while Tensia unleashes lightning bolts while Grim Reaper slashes with his scythe but the group dodge and Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Earth but Grim Reaper unleashes a circle of green flames around the group while Shimo summons ice shards and shoots them at the group but Max blocks them with his shield and then uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Tensia shoots lightning beams but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga to counter the lightning attack but Grim Reaper unleashes a skull on top of Zatch and causes confusion, sleep, and poison but Storm uses Quick Attack and then use Iron Tail to strike Grim Reaper who attacks with his scythe but Lucky uses Ground Pound but Shimo unleashes ice needles from the ground while Tensia unleashes three lightning bolts but Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches but Grim Reaper throws his scythe at the group but Blaze double flame kicks and then unleashes flames but Shimo disappears and then delivers an ice swipe at Blaze but Tails fires lasers from his blaster to strike Shimo but Tensia lightning punches Tails and then fires a lightning beam but Bentley throws bombs but Grim Reaper slashes with his scythe and then unleashes green flames but Murray uses Tornado Punch getting Grim Reaper who recovers and then somersault slashes with his scythe while Tensia unleashes more lightning bolts but Ky uses Strike Raid at Tensia but Shimo creates an ice shield in front of Tensia but Ky uses Fire Raid at Shimo and then strikes Grim Reaper with Spin Strike.

"Little punk...Bonehead. Don't you have any tricks up your sleeve? If so, do it NOW!" Shimo yelled.

"I will. Just silence yourself." Grim Reaper replied.

Grim Reaper summons black lasers at the group but they dodge and Elena whacks Grim Reaper with her staff and then casts Gravity but Tensia delivers two lightning punches but Storm uses Skullbash and then tail whips Tensia but Shimo unleashes icicles from the ground but Blaze attacks Shimo with her claws and then somersault flame kicks to bring her down but Grim Reaper slashes with his scythe and then unleashes slash streaks but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Tensia takes the lightning and then shoots the lighting right back but Lucky uses Lick to strike while T.J. throws knives but Shimo throws ice daggers while Grim Reaper unleashes green flames but Shadow home attacks at Grim Reaper and then multi punches and then shoots Chaos Arrows while Sly uses Cane Push but Tensia unleashes four lightning bolts but Tails and Bentley throw bombs but Grim Reaper flip slashes with his scythe and then delivers a landing slash but Murray triple punches but Shimo ice swipes at Murray while Tensia unleashes lightning bolts but Ky swipes them away and then casts Aero at Tensia but Grim Reaper throws his scythe at Ky who dodges and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash but Shimo creates an ice blade and slashes at Ky who casts Cure and Elena casts Fire at Shimo but Shimo throws ice shards in retaliation but Ky combines Fire with Spin Slash and uses Fire Spin knocking Shimo back and then attacks Tensia and Grim Reaper with his Keyblade.

"UGH! Blast you, Ky! This SO annoying! Curse this! Tensia, STRIKE!" Shimo ordered.

"You got it, Sis!" Tensia said as she unleashes ten lightning bolts.

"You, Bonehead! Make yourself useful for once and attack! Don't make me hurt you!" Shimo yelled.

"Calm yourself, brat." Grim Reaper said as he slashes with his scythe.

Shimo unleashes ice needles from the ground to get the group while Tensia spreads lightning around to get the group but Ky attacks Shimo with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge while Elena casts Earth on Tensia but Grim Reaper unleashes green flames and sends them at the group but Blaze manipulates the green flames and sends them back at Grim Reaper who throws a skull at Blaze but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin but Shimo attempts to freeze Sly but T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Tensia appears behind T.J. and then lightning punches him but Max bashes Tensia with his shield but Shimo summons icicles to get Max but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Grim Reaper fires black lasers but Tails counters with his own laser from his blaster and gets Grim Reaper while Bentley shoots electric darts but Tensia shoots lightning bolts but Shadow multi punches Tensia and then flip kicks but Grim Reaper throws his scythe at Shadow but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucky uses Headbutt but Shimo shoots four ice daggers and then slashes with her ice sword but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and then slashes with his it followed by Fire Raid while Elena throws magic bombs but Tensia unleashes lightning bolts but Storm counters with his electricity and then uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Grim Reaper somersault slashes with his scythe but Max uses Cyclone while Sly uses Cane Push but Shimo unleashes more ice needles while Tensia spreads lightning but Tails summons Magic Hand and then attacks Tensia but Grim Reaper unleashes black lasers and then throws his scythe but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga and they knock Grim Reaper down but Tensia unleashes ten lightning bolts but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. dash slashes with his knife and they knock Tensia down but Shimo unleashes a powerful blizzard and then shoots ice daggers but Elena shoots fire coated magic bolts while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Raid and they defeat Shimo and the three have been defeated.

"Ugh! No...this is just PATHETIC! No matter. Lord Zervik's plan is nearly complete. You're already too late!" Shimo said.

"You won't win either way." Tensia said.

"Too bad, child." Grim Reaper and the three disappear.

"Finally. That was a waste of time." Ky said.

"You can say that again." Shadow said.

"Now that we took care of them, we gotta hurry if we want to stop Zervik and the Horned King." Elena said.

"You're right. Let's go." Ky said and the group keep going through the castle.

* * *

**Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was longer than expected, but hey, who cares. Next time, Ky and his friends continue through the castle of Void Citadel and they finally encounter one of their powerful enemies. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye for now. Don't forget to review.**


	43. Chapter 42: Throne Room Showdown

Chapter 42: Throne Room Showdown

In the Grand Cathedral Fulgur and Oswald continue to fight against Zervik who is gaining the upper hand and unleashes snakes at the two but Fulgur defeats the snakes and then strikes with Sky's Volt and then casts Thundaga Shot while Oswald shoots light pearls at Zervik who dodges them the attacks and then attacks the two with Hatred's Fang but Fulgur blocks the attack with his own Keyblade but Zervik unleashes a snake from behind Fulgur but Oswald slashes the snake with his sword and then shoots another light pearl at Zervik who backs off but then casts a dark fireball but Fulgur deflects it with Sky's Volt and then uses Thunder Raid to strike Zervik who jumps away and then attacks with his Keyblade but Fulgur counters and strikes back but the two back away from each other and Fulgur lets out a growl in anger.

"You damned punk. You can't quit!" Zervik said.

"Shut your filthy, insolent mouth, you monster!" Fulgur replied.

"We're going to stop you from trying to consume this world!" Oswald said.

"You realize you're already too late. The Light Crystal is complete and under my power! I must have the Prince of Light and you won't stand in my way!" Zervik said.

"I always knew you were twisted, Zervik, but I didn't think you'd be THIS sadistic!" Fulgur said.

"You should have already realized that sooner or later, I would embrace the darkness. All your foolish master has done was to keep me back from experiencing what my path would be." Zervik said.

"What OUR master was doing what was best for all of us and you screwed it all up! Now you're using Lord Fortitudo's Light Crystal to bring an end to all worlds! That's something I'm NOT allowing you to do!" Fulgur said.

"Enough! I'll make sure you get to join your precious master and your pathetic friends." Zervik said as he uses the Dark Gem's power to unleash a powerful dark blast at Fulgur and Oswald who dodge but Zervik summons ten snakes to attack the two but they defeat the snakes.

"He's using the Dark Gem's power!" Oswald said.

"Not just that." Zervik said as he uses the corrupted Light Crystal's power to unleash a huge lightning blast but Fulgur casts Reflect to make the lightning attack go back at Zervik who dodges. "Fool. You two are no match for the Light Crystal and Dark Gem's power. With both of them at my power, you both will be sent to oblivion!" Zervik said as he uses the corrupted Light Crystal and the Dark Gem to attack Fulgur and Oswald again but they dodge.

"I won't DIE by your hand!" Fulgur yelled as he charges at Zervik who strikes again.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray continue through the castle of Void Citadel to reach the Grand Cathedral and they are back inside the castle and are in a room that has more teleportation gems and so Ky finds which gem to take them and when Ky touches another gem it transports them to another part of the room and the group keep going through the gem room while still fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and then the group arrive at another room with another spiral staircase and the group climb up the staircase while fighting off Neo-Shadows and Neo-Phantoms but the group defeat the Neo-Shadows and the Neo-Phantoms and keep going up until they reach the top of the room and the group find another door and it leads them to another room.

The group are now in a different room that has multiple gears on the walls and they are moving around and the group look around the room and they see the door that leads to the exit of the room sealed shut by another magical barrier and Ky was about to use his Keyblade to unseal the barrier but then something hits him and knocks him to the ground shocking everyone and when Ky gets back up and looks around to see what hit him but then something hits him again and he gets knocked down again.

"Ky!" Elena said.

"What keeps hitting me? Where are you?" Ky asked and something hits him again. "Okay. This is annoying!" Ky said as he uses Sonic Blade all over the room to strike at what's been striking him and after a few dashes allover the room Ky manages to hit something and after a few strikes at what's been attacking Ky he manages to knock what attacked him back and it's revealed to be a Soldier Heartless but it looks different with having grey armor. "A Heartless. Everyone be careful with it. It's different." Ky said and they nod.

The Heartless known as Stealth Soldier charges at the group to attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Earth while Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Thunder but the Stealth Soldier Heartless spin kicks at the group but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Stealth Soldier Heartless charges again at the group but Kiyo attacks with his spellbook and then has Zatch use Zaker but the Stealth Soldier Heartless attacks with its claws but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Stealth Soldier Heartless charges again at the group and then spin kicks but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Stealth Soldier Heartless spin kicks at the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches but the Stealth Soldier Heartless charges at the group again but Ky uses Slide Dash and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash and finishes off the Stealth Soldier Heartless destroying it.

"Finally." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to unseal the barrier and the barrier is gone. "C'mon. We can't waste anymore time here. We need to hurry." Ky said and the group nod and they leave the gear room.

The group are back outside of the castle and are now at the high tower and start to continue but then Wraith Black Xetis, Warlock Black Xetis, Defender Heartless, Wizard Heartless, and Wyvern Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky attacks the Wraiths with Dawn of Hope followed by Gravity while Elena shoots magic shots and then throws magic bombs but the Wraiths attack with their skeletal hands while the Defender Heartless attack with their shields but Max uses Shield Missile on the Defender Heartless while T.J. dash slashes at the Defender Heartless but Warlock Black Xetis unleash fire spells and then unleash dark pillars but Storm shoots electric bolts while Lucky uses Egg Roll to strike while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga at the Warlock Black Xetis but the Wizard Heartless cast ice spells but Tails tail swipes and then shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Wyvern Heartless dive attack at the group but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uppercuts to strike at the Wyvern Heartless but the Black Xetis and the Heartless are striking back but the group fight back and then they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group continue through the high tower of the castle and climb up stairs leading them to the upper part of the tower and they find another door leading the group somewhere else.

The group are back inside the castle and are in another room with more transporting gems and nothing else and so Ky touches a transporting gem and the transport gem takes the group out of the room and back outside the castle and the high tower and after the transportation the group are in another transport gem room and the group go through the room while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they continue through the transport gem room and find another way out of the room.

The group are in a different room and it's a corridor with various broken pipes that send out mist and the group start to move through the corridor but it's like a maze and they are finding it difficult to get through but Tails and Bentley use their techno maps to find their way out of the corridors and so the group make their way out of the corridors while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they continue through the mazelike corridors but more Black Xetis appear and attack the group who fight back and defeat the Black Xetis and they keep going through the corridors of the castle until they reach a door and they assume it will them out of the corridors and so they go through the door and leave the corridors.

The group are now in another hallway and start making their way through the hallway while dealing with more Black Xetis and the Heartless in their way and while they keep going through the hallway they see stairs that leads to the upper part of the hallway and the group climb up the stairs and reach the upper hallway and as they continue through the hallway the group see Kim and Ron fighting against the Black Xetis and so the group decide to help the two out with Ky slashing with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire while Elena casts Blizzard and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots three shots from his blaster while Blaze unleashes her flames while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Kim attacks with fast punches and then straight kicks while Ron attacks with his club and then somersault kicks and they defeat the Black Xetis.

"Thanks for your help, Ky." Kim said.

"No problem. Are you two heading to stop the Horned King?" Ky asked.

"Yes. We're almost there." Kim said.

"That's when those Black Xetis showed up." Ron said.

"Well, we're heading off to stop the Horned King and Zervik. Let's go together." Ky said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kim said.

"Great. C'mon. Let's get going." Ky said.

The group move through the upper hallway and then they reach the doorway.

"Something tells me that there's gonna be something dangerous in the next room. We have to be ready for anything." Ky said.

"Yeah. You're right, Ky. We won't have any problems as long as we're together." Elena said.

"We'll do what we can." Max said.

"I'm ready for anything." Tails said.

"I'm with you." Blaze said.

"I'll stand ready for any enemy." Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Zatch, I hope you're prepared for anything that'll attack us." Kiyo said.

"You bet I am, Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"I can't wait to beat up an enemy." T.J. said.

"I'm not holding back on anything being thrown at us." Sly said.

"Let's take caution and be careful." Bentley said.

"I'm pumped!" Murray said.

"Ron, we have a mission to complete." Kim said.

"You got it, K.P.!" Ron said.

Ky opens the door and the group enter to the next room.

Meanwhile outside the castle the Horned King is on a balcony and is watching the crimson sky and while the Horned King is looking at the crimson sky Bowser Jr. arrives at the balcony and looks at the sky as well.

"Ah, so Zervik has finally corrupted the Light Crystal's power and now darkness is spreading." Bower Jr. said.

**"Yes. Soon the Keyhole to this world will be revealed. We shall use the power of darkness to bring all worlds to our will." **The Horned King said.

"And once the Keyhole is unlocked, the Black Xetis and the Heartless will overrun this entire world. But we don't have the Prince of Light." Bowser Jr. said.

**"Zervik knows the identity of the Prince of Light. Soon, Virtus' pure heart will be ours as well." **The Horned King said.

"Who's the Prince of Light?" Bowser Jr. asked.

**"He is..." **The Horned King was cut off by something.

"What?" Bowser Jr. asked.

**"Ah, the Key child is still alive and he's making his way through this castle. I must deal with him.****" **The Horned King said.

"Can I help?" Bowser Jr. asked.

**"I will handle this myself. Just make sure that no one interferes with our progress." **The Horned King said as he teleports out of the balcony.

"Forget that. I'm gonna watch Ky getting killed." Bowser Jr. said as he leaves the balcony.

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Kim, and Ron are now in a different room that looks like a throne room and it's dark and around the room are candles lit with crimson fire and the group look around.

"Jeez, this place is kinda creepy." Max said.

"Yeah. Throughout the whole castle we've been through, this room is giving me chills down my spine." Zatch said.

"There could be Black Xetis or Heartless around. Let's watch ourselves for anything." Ky said and the group nod.

The group start exploring the throne room.

**"Welcome, Keybearer to my humble abode." **A voice said and the group see someone and it's the Horned King sitting on his throne. **"I'm impressed you made it this far. You never ceased to amaze me." **The Horned King said.

"The Horned King!" Ky said as he takes out Dawn of Hope and the group get into their fighting stances.

**"Yes! Correct! I am the supreme leader of the Deadly Alliance. I am the Horned King." **The Horned King said.

"You and Zervik are ones who were responsible for the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Elena said.

"And your goal is to conquer every world." Tails said.

**"I'm impressed you know of me and Zervik. But enough about me. I must commend you for your bravery of fighting your way through this castle and I must express my gratitude to you." **The Horned King said as he gets off his throne and walks toward the group.

"Why thank us?" Sly asked.

**"You have brought the last two Light Crystal pieces to us and allowed us to complete the Light Crystal." **The Horned King said.

"That's because of your rat, Bowser Jr.! He tricked Ky into giving him the Light Crystal pieces." Kiyo said.

"Now, we're going to stop it!" Blaze said.

**"Fools. You are already too late. Both the Light Crystal and the Dark Gem are already completed. Soon, the Keyhole will be unsealed and will plunge the entire world into darkness." **The Horned King said.

"Where are they?" Ky asked.

**"I'm afraid you will not know the location. Rather, I shall extract your heart and bring it to Zervik." **The Horned King said.

"We might be too late, but I'm gonna still stop this. Even if it means getting through you." Ky said.

**"Hm hm hm. Such determination, child. I admire that. I wouldn't even expect you to defeat three of Zervik's powerful minions, including his new minion, Pavor and you even freed his heart from the darkness controlling him. It matters not whether they defeated you or lost to you. All they needed to do was to keep you occupied. Now, I thought, the Sinister Sisters and Grim Reaper would try to slow your progress down. Even if you defeated them, the darkness is close to spreading this world. If you insist in fighting against me, then I shall have the pleasure of sending you to oblivion and I shall be taking that heart. Then Zervik and I shall rule ALL worlds!" **The Horned King said.

"I dunno why you want my heart, but you're not taking it. I'll still try and seal the Keyhole and stop Zervik and you. After coming this far, I'm not letting you succeed with your plans!" Ky said.

"You tell him, Ky! Let's be careful with him. He looks dangerous." Elena said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

**"Very well then. Come and face me, fools. You may have defeated my members of the Deadly Alliance, but I will not be defeated! Now...come and meet your end, meddlesome fools!" **The Horned King said as he summons four dark orbs around the room summoning a black barrier around him.

The Horned King casts crimson lightning at the group but Ky believes the dark orbs are creating the barrier and so Ky goes for the orbs and slashes them all with his Keyblade followed by Thunder Spin while Elena shoots magic shots at the second dark orb while Max, T.J., Storm, Lucky, and Kiyo and Zatch attack and destroy the third dark orb while Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Sly, Bentley, and Murray attack and destroy the fourth and final dark orb making the Horned King's barrier go down allowing Kim and Ron to attack but the Horned King send them back with telekinetic force but Tails summons Magic Hand and holds the Horned King allowing Max to use Cyclone while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Blaze unleashes four flame waves while Sly attacks with his cane but the Horned King summons Wraith Black Xetis to attack but Bentley throws sleep darts allowing Kiyo to have Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. throws knives Elena throws magic bombs but the Horned King unleashes more crimson lightning but Storm counters with Volt Tackle and then shoots electric bolts while Murray triple punches followed by a spin punch but the Horned King keeps attacking with crimson lightning but Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge.

**"So you have meddled this far to attempt to push me, but no more! Behold!" **The Horned King unleashes dark beams are being fired at the group.

"Watch out, everyone!" Ky said.

Ky and Elena cast Aero on everyone to avoid the dark beams and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard Dash while Kim delivers fast punches followed a cartwheel kick while Shadow multi punches followed by a somersault kick while Sly uses Dive Attack while Ron attacks with his club followed by a flip kick but the Horned King creates four more dark orbs and creates another barrier around him and casts more crimson lightning but Lucky destroys the first dark orb while Tails destroys the second dark orb while Bentley destroys the third dark orb while T.J. destroys the fourth dark orb making the barrier disappear and Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Thunder while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Storm uses Skullbash but the Horned King warps away from the group and then reappears and casts black fire at the group but Murray flame punches while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Max bashes with his shield but the Horned King unleashes more crimson lightning but Tails and Bentley throw bombs while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Horned King warps away again but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kim fires a projectile but the Horned King gets away from the group.

The Horned King unleashes ten crimson lightning spells at the group but Ky uses Strike Raid but the Horned King creates four more dark orbs around the room and another barrier is created but Kim destroys the first dark orb while Ron destroys the second dark orb while Storm destroys the third dark orb while Kiyo and Zatch destroy the fourth and last dark orb making the Horned King's barrier disappear again allowing Tails to shoots four shots from his blaster while Lucky double kicks and uses Headbutt while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Horned King summons more Wraith Black Xetis and they attack but Bentley shoots electric darts while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Missile while Blaze uses Fire Tornado and they defeat the Wraith Black Xetis but the Horned King summons dark pillars from the ground but Sly uses Cane Spin while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but the Horned King warps away again and casts more black fires at the group but Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Blizzard while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tails while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Horned King summons skeletons from the ground and attack with weapons but Kim delivers fast punches followed by a spin kick while Ron attacks with his club followed by a somersault kick and the two defeat the skeletons but the Horned King unleashes more crimson lightning but Ky horizontal slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Sonic Blade.

**"Argh! You will not stop me! Die!" **The Horned King said as he unleashes multiple dark pillars from the ground at the group.

"This fight isn't over yet. We can still take him." Ky said.

"Right." Elena said.

The Horned King unleashes deadly crimson lightning but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kim cartwheel kicks while Shadow home attacks and multi punches while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Horned King warps away and then reappears and shoots dark magic shots but Elena counters with her magic shots and then casts Earth while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Sly attacks with his cane but the Horned King casts more black flames but Blaze manipulates the flames and sends them back at the Horned King while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Horned King summons more skeletons that attack while the Horned King unleashes dark pillars but Murray triple punches while Ron attacks with his club and they defeat the skeletons but the Horned King summons more Wraith Black Xetis and attack but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Bentley throws bombs while Lucky uses Egg Roll to defeat the Wraith Black Xetis but the Horned King casts more crimson lightning at the group but Ky uses Dash Slash and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope but the Horned King sends Ky back with telekinetic force but Ky recovers himself and then attacks with vertical slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder but the Horned King warps away again and then unleashes dark fireballs but Ky deflects them and uses Blizzard Raid.

**"Hmph...fools!" **The Horned King said.

The Horned King fires dark beams at the group but Elena casts Aero on everyone while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Horned King casts more crimson lightning but Shadow multi punches followed by multi spin kicks while Sly uses Cane Push while Kim fires projectiles but the Horned King summons Warlock Black Xetis and they attack but Blaze shoots fireballs and defeats the Warlock Black Xetis but the Horned King unleashes more dark pillars at the group but Storm uses Iron Tail while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Horned King warps away but Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Max bashes with his shield while Elena casts Blizzard but the Horned King lifts Elena and attempts to attack her but Ky swats at him and saves Elena while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley shoots electric darts while Ron attacks with his club but the Horned King casts more dark fires at the group but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Sonic Blade but the Horned King unleashes deadly crimson lightning but Ky dodges and then attacks with Dawn of Hope again followed by an upper slash and then delivers a diagonal slash while Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Thunder while Max uses Cyclone while Tails tail swipes and then fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flames and then delivers a somersault flame kick while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches while Kim delivers fast punches and then straight kicks while Ron attacks with his club followed by a flip kick and they finish off the Horned King who stumbles and then kneels to the ground.

**"Gah...! No..." **The Horned King said.

"It's over, Horned King." Ky said.

**"You are more than what you appear, child. But my defeat will change nothing. I have even seen this outcome." **The Horned King said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zatch said.

**"Witness this!" **The Horned King said as he summons something in the air above him and it's a woman in a black force field and the woman is Sophia.

"What? How did I end up here? I thought I was at the library..." Sophia then sees Ky and is shocked. "Ky!" Sophia said.

"M-Mom!" Ky said also shocked.

**"If you so much as to dare take one step, she will exist no further." **The Horned King threatened.

"What?!" Max asked.

"You wouldn't DARE...!" Ky said with anger.

**"Try me...and try THIS!" **The Horned King said as he casts crimson lightning at Ky sending him to the ground.

"Ky!" Everyone yelled.

"No!" Sophia cried.

**"Hahahahahaha! Again." **The Horned King said as he casts more crimson lightning at Ky and he's on the ground once more.

"No! Stop it!" Elena yelled.

"This is getting annoying! I'm sick of anyone tormenting Ky!' Shadow said.

"Ky, you have to fight back." Murray said.

"But...if I attack, he'll kill my mother." Ky said.

"Don't worry about me, Ky!" Sophia said.

"But, what about you, Mom?" Ky asked.

"My safety does not matter. Think of countless worlds that will fall by the darkness if you let the Horned King and Zervik win. You must fulfill your destiny!" Sophia said.

"She's right, you know." A voice said and Ky turns to see Pax and Griff.

"Pax, Griff! What are..." Ky was cut off by Pax.

"Now that I'm fully recovered from our fight, I'm gonna return the favor and help you." Pax said.

"Yup. Let's take him!" Griff said.

"But the Horned King will..." Ky was cut off by Pax.

"We can still take him. He may be threatening, but I doubt he has anything else to back those threats up." Pax said.

**"Enough of your chatter! I shall end all of you!" **The Horned King said as he turns to Sophia but just then he hears something and he looks around and sees debris falling from the ceiling and many rocks start to fall from the ceiling and they land on the Horned King burying him.

"What the...?" Ky asked.

"What just...?" Griff asked.

"Wow. You're the leader of the Deadly Alliance and you can't defeat Ky?" A voice asked and the group see someone appearing and it's Bowser Jr. arriving. "And you said you can handle them yourself." Bowser Jr. said.

"Bowser Jr.!" Ky said.

"Ya know, I actually really hate dealing with you, but because our members were incompetent to destroy you and the Horned King is weak of a leader, I'll have the pleasure of obliterating you! That way, Zervik can finally complete his plans." Bowser Jr. said.

"You've got to be kidding me! All this and now we have to deal with this brat?" T.J. asked.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get rid of him and save my mom." Ky said.

"You think you can win against me? You're already worn out from your fight against the Horned King. This is easy pickings! Today, I get to destroy a Keybearer!" Bowser Jr. said.

"That won't happen!" Ky said.

"What's a finale without Bowser Jr.? A cruddy and stupid finale! That's what! You've been a thorn in our side for far too long! Now prepare to meet your end!" Bowser Jr. said as he attacks the group by shooting a Bullet Bill at the group.

The group dodge the Bullet Bill attack and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Griff shoots four arrows while Kim delivers fast punches followed by a straight kick but Bowser Jr. throws fireballs but Elena casts Blizzard to counter while Max uses Cyclone while Ron attacks with his club followed by a somersault kick but Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws followed by a shell spin attack but T.J. slashes with his knife while Pax attacks with Way to Peace followed by a white fire spell while Storm uses Volt Tackles but Bowser Jr. breathes fire but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Bowser Jr. shoots three Bullet Bills but Tails counters with shooting three shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Bowser Jr. spin attacks with his shell but Shadow home attacks and then multi punches followed by a flip kick but Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws and then shoots fireballs but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Push but Bowser Jr. jumps into the air and then shell slams at the group but Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Bowser Jr. takes out his paintbrush and then draws all over the ground creating painted plants that bite but Ky slashes at the painted plants with Dawn of Hope and then uses Strike Raid on Bowser Jr. who charges with his shell but Ky and Pax attack with their Keyblades.

"I'm not done yet! I'm still gonna win this!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Then show us what you can do, brat." Pax said.

Bowser Jr. summons Zombie Black Xetis to attack the group but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Bentley shoots electric darts while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Ron attacks with his club and they defeat the Zombie Black Xetis but Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws followed by shooting his Bullet Bill but Griff spin strikes with his bow while Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Thunder while Kim cartwheel kicks but Bowser Jr. spin attacks with his shell but Max uses Shield Missile while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Bowser Jr. creates a slash streak from his paintbrush at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail but Bowser Jr. shoots fireballs at the group but Blaze counters with her fireballs while Sly uses Cane Spin but Bowser Jr. jumps into the air again and then shell slams but Murray triple punches and while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Bowser Jr. creates more painted plants that bite at the group but Pax transforms Way to Peace into a blaster and shoots shots at the painted plants destroying them and then Pax slashes with Way to Peace followed by a somersault slash but Bowser Jr. retaliates with his claws and then spin attacks with his shell but Ky uses Slide Dash and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then upper slashes and aerial slashes at Bowser Jr. sending him to the ground.

Bowser Jr. recovers and then breathes fire at the group but Elena casts Blizzard and then shoots magic shots while Griff shoots five arrows while Kim delivers fast punches followed by a spin kick but Bowser Jr. attacks with his paintbrush followed by shooting two Bullet Bills but Ron attacks with his club followed by fast punches while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws and then spin strikes with his shell but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Bowser Jr. draws painted tentacles to strike at the group but Storm unleashes electricity but Bowser Jr. hides in his shell and then charges with it but Lucky uses Headbutt but Bowser Jr. summons Werewolf Black Xetis and attack the group but Pax slashes with Way to Peace and then casts white lightning at the Werewolf Black Xetis defeating them and then strikes Bowser Jr. but Bowser Jr. strikes back with fireballs but Blaze counters with her fireballs and then uses Fire Drill while Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Bowser Jr. jumps and then bombs down but Shadow spin dashes and then multi spin kicks but Bowser Jr. attacks with paint streaks from his paintbrush but Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws and then charges with his shell but Sly attacks with his cane followed by a cane juggle but Bowser Jr. breathes fire but Ky casts Blizzard and then uses Sonic Blade but Bowser Jr. shoots four Bullet Bills but Ky deflects them with his Keyblade and then uses Blizzard Dash.

"Hmph! So, Ky, you still have some fight in you. Not bad!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I'm full of surprises." Ky said.

"This ends today!" Bowser Jr. said.

Bowser Jr. fires six Bullet Bills at the group but they dodge and Griff fires five arrows and then attacks with his bow but Bowser Jr. draws more painted tentacles from the ground to get Griff but Pax slashes at the tentacles with Way to Peace and then edge slashes at Bowser Jr. who strikes back with his claws and then shoots fireballs but Max blocks the fireballs with his shield and then bashes wit it while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Bowser Jr. attacks with his paintbrush and then creates painted streaks but Kim delivers fast punches and then delivers a handstand kick while Ron attacks with his club followed by a straight kick but Bowser Jr. breathes fire at the two but Elena casts Blizzard and then throws Blizzard coated magic bombs while Storm electric punches and then uses Skullbash while Lucky double kicks and then uses Egg Roll but Bowser Jr. spin shell strikes at the group but Kiyo attacks with his spellbook and then has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Bowser Jr. retaliates with more Bullet Bills but Tails counters with shooting five shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Bowser Jr. jumps into the air again and then shell bombs at the group but Shadow home attacks and then throws Chaos Arrows but Bowser Jr. slashes with his claws and then shoots a fireball but Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches but Bowser Jr. charges with his shell and then unleashes painted spikes from the ground but Sly uses Cane Push and then swings his cane but Bowser Jr. spin attacks with his paintbrush but Ky counters and attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Earth but Bowser Jr. jump attacks at Ky who dodges and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Edge while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Thunder while Max uses Cyclone while Tails throws bombs while Blaze unleashes flames while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. throws knives while Sly attacks with his cane followed by Can Spin while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Kim handstand kicks while Ron attacks with his club and then somersault kicks and the group finish off Bowser Jr. and he falls to the ground while stars are over his head.

"...No...! How could this happen?! I lost to a bunch of punks...!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Whew. Finally. We've close that chapter on that brat." Elena said.

"Yeah." Griff said.

"Now that we've punished this brat, let's go help Ky's mother." Tails said.

"Okay." Ky said.

"Wait a minute. Where's the Horned King?" Kim asked and the group notice the rocks that fell on the Horned King no longer burying someone.

"That's weird. How did..." Ky was cut off by a scream. "Oh, no! That's my mom!" Ky said as the group see the wall of the throne room now revealing a hole.

"The Horned King might still be alive and he's probably taken your mother." Kiyo said.

"That's not good." Bentley said.

"C'mon! Let's go after them!" Ky said but Defender Heartless appear.

"You go. Ron and I will handle this." Kim said.

"But..." Ky was cut off by Ron.

"Go! Hurry!" Ron said and Ky sighs.

"Okay. Be careful." Ky said.

"You too." Kim said and Ky nods.

"Ky, let's hurry and save your mother." Pax said.

"Right! Let's go!" Ky said and the others nod and they go through the hole of the wall.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. I hope this was enjoyable and epic! This story will still be worked on, so please look forward to it. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends finally arrive at the Grand Cathedral, but they encounter Zervik, the Lord of Void Citadel and their most fearsome and dangerous enemy! Not only that, but Ky will also learn the most shocking truth from Zervik and Sophia! If you know what the truth means, please don't say it. I don't want spoilers until I post the next chapter. Anyway, that's enough from me. I'm gone now. Take care and goodbye. Don't forget to REVIEW! See ya!**


	44. Chapter 43: The Prince of Light!

Chapter 43: The Prince of Light!

Ky, Pax, Griff, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray go through the hole of the wall of the throne room and they arrive back outside of the castle and are at a balcony and the group go through the balcony return to the inside of the castle and they find two big doors and Ky opens them revealing a different room that looks like a dark and evil church with stained glass windows that have Black Xeti symbols and a large rug that also has a Black Xeti symbol and the group look around.

"Is this the Grand Cathedral?" Ky asked.

"Yes. My techno map has confirmed it and the Keyhole is here." Tails said.

"Mine is pointing to an alter of this room." Bentley said.

"That's probably where the Horned King and your mother are at." Pax said.

"Let's go then. I find that Keyhole before Zervik does something." Ky said.

"Right." Elena said.

The group make their way through the Grand Cathedral and make their way upstairs to reach the alter but just then Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Sly, Bentley, and Murray get knocked back an unknown force before they could go with the others.

"Oh, no! Tails! Blaze! Shadow! Sly! Bentley! Murray!" Ky yelled.

"What happened?!" Griff asked.

"I don't know. There seems to be an invisible force field to prevent us from going through." Tails said.

"I don't think we can break through it." Sly said.

"You'll have to keep going without us." Shadow said.

"I hate that, but I don't see any other option." Ky said.

As the group are looking around the alter they see a dark crimson crystal and a crimson gem.

"Those must be the Light Crystal and the Dark Gem." Ky said.

"And they're completed." Elena said.

"And the Light Crystal is now corrupted by Zervik and the Horned King." Pax said.

"Uh, Ky?" T.J. said and Ky turns to see what T.J. is looking at and he sees Fulgur and Oswald on the ground severely injured.

"Fulgur!" Ky said as he runs to Fulgur. "What happened?" Ky asked.

"Z-Zervik. He's already completed the Light Crystal and has corrupted its power." Fulgur answered.

"We know. Which is why I'm gonna try and do something about it." Ky said.

Just then the group hear a scream.

"Now what?" Max asked.

"Mom?" Ky asked as he turns to see Sophia being held captive in a dark capsule by the Horned King.

**"How sad for you, Ky. You are too late." **The Horned King said.

"Let my mom go!" Ky demanded.

**"Fool. You still believe this woman is your mother? It seems it is true that you are far from the truth." **The Horned King said.

"What is happening?" Kiyo asked.

**"Look well, fools! Behind me is what leads to the final Keyhole of this world. Soon, it will be unsealed and shall bring forth never ending darkness!" **The Horned King said.

"What do you need my mom for?" Ky asked.

**"We have no use for your 'mother'. You, on the other hand, could be what we need to complete the Keyhole." **The Horned King said.

"Me?" Ky asked confused.

"You are aware that the Keyhole is not complete?" A voice asked and the group look up and see Zervik standing on the edge of the top of the alter. "As long as the pure heart of Virtus, the Prince of Light remains in his vessel, the Keyhole will never be completed. The only way for this Keyhole to be completed is the power of the completed Light Crystal and Dark Gem and the pure heart of Virtus." Zervik said.

"Yeah. We knew that already." Elena said.

"You may have complete the Light Crystal and the Dark Gem and have corrupted the Light Crystal, but you still don't have the Prince of Light and his heart." Ky said but Zervik just laughs and just then Ky starts to feel a pain in his chest and he kneels down to the ground while clutching his chest and his friends are shocked.

"KY!" Elena cried.

"Pika!" Storm cried.

"Yoshi!" Lucky cried.

"Oh, no!" Griff cried.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"What's...happening to me?" Ky asked and Zervik chuckles again.

"You poor, dear ignorant boy. You really don't know a thing, do you?" Zervik asked as he jumps off the edge of the top of the alter and confronts the group.

"What're you...talking about?" Ky asked as his chest is still in pain.

"Where is this Virtus anyway?" Zatch asked.

"We've been travelling world to world with Ky and we haven't found him." T.J. said.

"Still so blind? The Prince of Light, Virtus is with you right now. You've been travelling with him the whole time." Zervik said.

"What?" Griff asked.

"I speak of Virtus and I speak of Ky." Zervik said.

"Wait a minute...you mean Ky is..." Elena stops talking.

"Yes! Virtus the Prince of Light is KY!" Zervik said shocking not only Ky but everyone else except Sophia, Fulgur, and the Horned King.

"What?!" Everyone asked in shocked.

"Master, is this true? Did you know about this?" Pax asked Fulgur who remains silent but then sighs.

"Yes. I never told you of Ky's origin. Your only orders were to keep him safe from trouble and harm. And when his twelfth birthday has passed, we'd take him under my wing so I can train him." Fulgur said.

"Mom, did you know about this?" Ky asked Sophia.

"Ky...the truth is..." Sophia was cut off by Zervik.

"Of course she does. You see, your mother, the Queen of Light and your father, the Lord of Light, did everything in their power to protect you. One day, the Forces of Darkness had invaded their world to take their beloved son away, but the Lord of Light fought the Forces of Darkness to keep his son safe while the mother chose and instructed Sophia to take care of the Prince of Light and hide his identity by living in a different world." Zervik explained.

"T-That's crazy! I don't know my father! I only knew Sophia as my mother! She has been taking care of me as long as I can remember." Ky said but Zervik scoffs.

"How priceless! Did you honestly think that Sophia actually took you as her own by love? She was doing her duty given to her from her allies to protect Virtus." Zervik said.

"NO! You liar!" Ky yelled and he turns to Sophia. "Mom! Tell me Zervik is lying!" Ky said but Sophia remains silent.

"Hehehehe. The woman may be kind and loving, but I suppose she is excellent at keeping secrets to herself." Zervik said.

"No..." Ky said hanging his head down in disbelief.

"Unbelievable. Is Ky really the Prince of Light?" Elena asked.

"Yes. And without Prince Virtus' heart, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. His heart is responding. His heart must be extracted." Zervik said as he summons not only Hatred's Fang but also Endless Fear.

"That's Pav...Pax's dark Keyblade when he was Pavor..." Ky said.

"Yes. You see, Pavor's Keyblade was capable of stealing hearts. When I was having Pax under my service, I sent him to try and take your heart away, but also allowed him to have some fun killing you and then extract your heart, but according to Kaos and Poena, there was an interference." Zervik said as he walks to Ky.

"No! Get away from Ky!" Elena yelled.

Griff, Elena, Max, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, and T.J. charge at Zervik but the Horned King sends them to the other side with telekinetic force allowing Zervik to continue walking to Ky.

"Ky...or Virtus, you are a spitting image of your father." Zervik said.

"You know my father? Who is he? If Sophia is not my real mother, then who is my real mother? What do you know about them?" Ky asked.

"You could say I've been taken care of by them. The same for Fulgur. All they've done to me was keep me from knowing from myself. Now then, once I take your heart, I'll give you what I gave your weak parents; a one way ticket to oblivion! With your pure heart, the Keyhole will finally be completed and I will take over ALL worlds!" Zervik said and then begins to strike.

"No!" Pax yelled as he blocks Zervik's attack. "I won't let you take Ky's heart! Not while I'm around!" Pax said.

"I agree!" Fulgur said as he gets up and same for Oswald.

"So, you wish to try to prevent me from completing my goal. I'll destroy you first and then the Prince of Light." Zervik said.

**"No. What must be done is to take the Prince of Light's heart." **The Horned King said.

"You have no right to command me, Horned King. You are not the true lord of anything." Zervik said.

**"Enough with this prattle. Take the Prince of Light's heart or I shall destroy you." **The Horned King threatened.

"Oh, you will?" Zervik asked as he casts a dark lightning bolt at the Horned King disintegrating him and his robe is what remains on the ground. "You would do well to learn your true place, Puppet King. I have no further use for you." Zervik said.

"Puppet?" Ky asked confused.

"Yes. I have been using the Horned King and the Deadly Alliance from the beginning. They all failed to notice the darkness in their hearts eating away at them. All of them had such fitting ends for fools." Zervik explained.

"So you were behind this whole thing!" Ky said.

"That's right. I had the Horned King form the Deadly Alliance. I'm the true master of the Black Xetis and the Heartless. Everything and everyone was a pawn in my little game and your part will end soon." Zervik said as he goes for Ky again but Fulgur gets in the way.

"No! I won't let you harm this boy!" Fulgur said as he attacks with Sky's Volt but nothing was hurting Zervik. "What? I can't hurt you? How?" Fulgur asked.

"Fool, the Dark Light Crystal's power is making me stronger and invincible. Your attacks are those of an infant to me. Now, how about I send a nice playdate for you? It' the least I can do." Zervik said as he summons a giant Phantom Black Xeti that looks similar to Mega Phantom back at Justice City but now it's much bigger, has three eyes, sharp teeth, razor claws, and giant chains.

"Oh, no..." Ky said as he gets up.

"Not good." Pax said.

"Now then, Titan Phantom, destroy them, but not the Prince of Light. Save him for later." Zervik said and Titan Phantom attacks the four.

Ky, Pax, Fulgur, and Oswald dodge Titan Phantom's attack and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire while Pax upper slashes with Way to Peace and then transforms it into a bow and fires light arrows but Titan Phantom strikes with its chains but Fulgur strikes with Sky's Volt and then casts Triple Thundaga while Oswald slashes with his sword and then whacks with his staff and then casts Firaga but Titan Phantom turns itself invisible but Oswald lifts it with his staff and then throws his shield while Ky and Pax attack with their Keyblades and then Ky casts Gravity while Pax transforms Way to Peace into an ax and then swings it to strike but Titan Phantom unleashes dark pillars from the ground but Fulgur uses Thunder Raid and then casts Thundaga Shot but Titan Phantom slashes at Fulgur with its claws but Ky uses Edge Slash and then somersault slashes with Dawn of Hope but Titan Phantom attacks with its chains but Oswald destroys the chains with his sword and then casts light pearls while Pax uses Strike Raid but Titan Phantom attacks with its claws.

The four dodge the claw attack and then Ky uses Sonic Blade on Titan Phantom's arms but Titan Phantom disappears and then unleashes black beams at the four but Fulgur casts Reflecaga to make the black beams go back at Titan Phantom who traps Fulgur with its chains but Pax horizontal slashes with Way to Peace and then somersault slashes and then casts a light version of Blizzard but Titan Phantom creates dark mist from its hands to try and blind the four but Oswald fires light beams from his staff but Titan Phantom brings its chains to the ground and they attack the four from the ground but they dodge and Ky air slides at Titan Phantom and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a down slash but Titan Phantom attacks with its claws but Pax transforms Way to Peace into two butterfly knives and slashes with them followed by a roundhouse kick but Titan Phantom unleashes black pillars from the ground but Fulgur attacks with Sky's Volt followed by a fighting style known as Tai Chi style while Oswald slashes with his sword and then bashes with his shield but Titan Phantom disappears and then unleashes dark mist at the four.

Ky casts Aero while Fulgur helps with Aeroga combined with another fighting style known as Baguazhang style and they clear the dark mist allowing Pax to aerial dash at Titan Phantom and then slashes with Way to Peace followed by a somersault kick but Titan Phantom traps Pax with its chain but Ky saves Pax by slashing at the chain with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder while Oswald whacks with his staff and then casts light pearls but Titan Phantom attacks with its claws but Fulgur vertical slashes with Sky's Volt followed by another fighting style known as Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a whip and lashes with it but Titan Phantom retaliates with its chain strikes but Ky casts Earth and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard while Oswald triple slashes with his sword but Titan Phantom unleashes another dark mist at the four but Fulgur casts Triple Firaga and then attacks with another fighting style known as Hung Ga style but Titan Phantom disappears and then shoots black beams but Pax transforms Way to Peace into a shield and then blocks the black beams allowing Ky to strike with Dawn of Hope and then uses Sonic Blade while Oswald throws his shield but Titan Phantom brings its chains to the ground again and the chains rise from the ground at the four who dodge and then Ky and Pax attack with their Keyblades while Fulgur slashes with Sky's Volt followed by another fighting style known as Southern Praying Mantis style but Titan Phantom disappears again and then attacks with its claws and strikes with its chains but Oswald uses his magic to reveal Titan Phantom allowing Fulgur to cast Thundaga Shot while Ky and Pax deliver their final slashes with their Keyblades and they vanquish Titan Phantom who disappears in dark mist.

"That Black Xeti wasn't so tough." Ky said.

"Nope. Because we work as a team. That's how you and your other friends keep winning." Pax said.

"You'll have to better than that, Zervik! Even your Black Xetis are weak." Fulgur said but just then Zervik appears behind Fulgur and delivers a strike but Fulgur blocks with Sky's Volt.

"Weak, you say? Well, you haven't bested me yet. You'll never stop what is beyond power." Zervik said.

"I can try!" Fulgur replied as he attempts to strike at Zervik but Zervik delivers a knee strike at Fulgur's face sending him to the air and then Zervik quickly follows into the air and then dive kicks at Fulgur sending him to the ground and then Zervik lands on Fulgur's back.

"Master!" Pax yelled.

"Monster! You enjoy bringing pain to others, do you?" Oswald asked.

"Of course I am. I'm good at causing misery." Zervik said.

"Not for long, you won't!" Oswald said as he attempts to strike at Zervik who unleashes a snake to catch Oswald and brings Oswald to the ground.

"Now then, I'll be taking Virtus' heart now." Zervik said.

"Over my dead body!" Pax said.

"That can be arranged." Zervik said as he looks at Ky and then shoots a dark flame at Ky.

"NO!" Pax yelled as he rushes to Ky and blocks his way and the black flame gets Pax and sends him to a wall.

"Pax!" Ky said as he runs to his friend and Pax is severely injured.

"Don't worry about me...Ky. Look, I'm sorry I tried to kill you...when I was Zervik's...puppet." Pax said.

"You weren't you." Ky said.

"Yeah...you have to stop Zervik...even if he is...this powerful..." Pax said.

"I will. I'm not stopping until he's stopped." Ky said and then he turns to Zervik. "You want my heart? You'll have to kill me first." Ky said.

"That I will enjoy. Show me what you can do, Prince of Light." Zervik said.

Zervik unleashes both Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear and then attacks with the two Keyblades but Ky dodges and then attacks with Dawn of Hope but as Ky attacks Zervik nothing was hurting him and a barrier was revealed around Zervik and Zervik retaliates with Dark Blizzaga but Ky dodges the dark ice shards and then attacks with Dawn of Hope again but nothing was hurting Zervik again and Zervik disappears and reappears on the upper part of the alter.

"How weak. Is that all the power you can muster? Let me show you true power!" Zervik said.

"My attacks aren't doing anything! He's being shielded by something! Could it be the Light Crystal and the Dark Gem?" Ky asked and then he sees the Dark Gem on Zervik's right hip. "That has to be it! The Dark Gem is granting him invincibility!" Ky said.

"There is no escape, Virtus! Behold my power!" Zervik said as he uses the Dark Light Crystal to generate dark energy from it and sends it at Ky who dodges.

Ky uses Strike Raid at Zervik but nothing was harming Zervik and Zervik casts Dark Thundaga on Ky who dodges again and then casts Thunder at Zervik but no effect and Zervik shakes his head and laughs.

"You can't even tug my trench coat off me! You have failed!" Zervik said.

"No...there has to be a way to stop him." Ky said.

"I expected more from Lord Fortitudo's son! No matter. I'll just extract your heart and I will finally complete the Keyhole! Then all worlds will be under my power!" Zervik said as unleashes a giant snake and then it devours Ky.

Elena, Griff, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray watch Zervik's giant snake devouring Ky and they are stunned by what happened.

"KY!" Griff cried.

"We have to do something!" T.J. said.

"How? That barrier could still be there to prevent us from helping him." Kiyo said.

"Ky...please...stay alive for us..." Elena said.

Ky is now inside the giant snake unleashes by Zervik.

"I can't believe I lost...again...I guess Zervik is right...I've failed." Ky said in despair but just then a bright light is shining within his chest. "Huh? What is...? Oh, I think I know. This has happened to me during my fight against that Black Xeti in Fiore and when Kaos was tormenting me...this is the gift I was given on my birthday by that guy in the white robe." Ky said and the white aura is surrounding Ky's body again. "No! I WON'T give up! I will find a way to put an end to him!" Ky said.

Zervik walks over to his giant snake but then Zervik sees a bright light shining from the snake and then the light causes an explosion destroying the snake and Zervik sees Ky now free from the snake's grasp and his body is surrounded by the white aura and he also has white markings all over his arms, legs and face, and his eyes are glowing pure white.

"So that's his true power." Zervik said.

"This is not over! I will defeat you no matter what!" Ky said.

"Fool! How can you defeat me? Even in this state, you cannot break my invulnerability." Zervik said.

"We'll see about that." Ky replied as he unleashes a white beam from Dawn of Hope.

"Such lunacy." Zervik said and as the white beam gets to Zervik the barrier surrounds Zervik again and Zervik chuckles. "Such a foolish child. You canno...!" Zervik cuts himself off as he sees Ky creating a bigger white beam and it's creating a crack on the barrier. "What?!" Zervik asked shocked. "This is impossible!" Zervik said as he uses the Dark Gem to try to repair the barrier but Ky's giant white beam creates more cracks on the barrier and then the barrier shatters and the Dark Gem is flying out of Zervik's grasp. "You brat! I still have the Dark Light Crystal under my power!" Zervik said as he goes for the Dark Light Crystal.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Ky said as he creates another white beam at the Dark Light Crystal.

"You fool! I will not allow you to save the Dark Light Crystal!" Zervik said as he summons snakes fro get Ky who unleashes light shots at the snakes destroying them and then the white beam gets the Dark Light Crystal. "No!" Zervik yelled but the white beam starts turning the Dark Light Crystal from crimson and is slowly turning back to blue. "What?! He's purifying the Light Crystal back to its normal state!" Zervik said as he casts Dark Firaga at Ky who easily deflects it.

Ky keeps restoring the Light Crystal until the Light Crystal is completely turned back to blue and once the Light Crystal is blue again the evil energy radiating from the crystal is turning into pure blue energy.

Outside the castle the crimson evil sky is being turned back to the normal dusky sky and thunder is no longer roaring.

After the purification of the Light Crystal Ky's white aura, white markings, and white eyes are gone and Ky is back to his normal state.

"I...did it...I returned the Light Crystal's power to purity." Ky said smiling to himself.

The group watch what Ky just did and they all smiled at what Ky just did.

"Ky..." Elena said smiling.

"Zervik is no longer invincible and the Light Crystal is back to normal." Bentley said.

"That's good to hear. Now all Ky has to do is to defeat Zervik and try to restore the Keyhole." Blaze said.

Pax watches Ky action and he smiles weakly.

"Good work...Ky..." Pax said before losing consciousness.

"Mom!" Ky said running to Sophia who is now free from the dark capsule she was in.

"Ky...Virtus...I'm proud of you." Sophia said.

"Is this true? Am I not really...your son?" Ky asked.

"Well..." Sophia was cut off by a voice.

"You meddlesome brat!" A voice yelled and the two see Zervik jumping off the upper part of the alter and confronts Ky. "You've just disrupted my hard work of plunging the entire world into darkness! I'll make you wish you were never born, boy!" Zervik said.

"Go ahead! You're not invincible anymore! I can take you! You're a poison to this world...no...the universe and you've caused too much damage as it is! I'll be your end!" Ky said.

"Very well then. Come, Virtus! I'll show you true darkness!" Zervik said.

Zervik dash slashes at Ky and attacks with both Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear but Ky dodges and attacks back with Dawn of Hope but Zervik counters and strikes back with Hatred's Fang and then attacks with a fighting style known as Crane style and then casts Dark Firaga but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge but Zervik multi slashes with Hatred's Fang and then vertical slashes with Endless Fear but Ky counters the attack and somersault slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but Zervik cloaks himself in darkness and unleashes four snakes from the ground to get Ky who defeats the snakes and then uses Sonic Blade but after his final strike Zervik casts Dark Blizzaga on Ky who casts Cure and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick and then uses Edge Slash but Zervik casts Poisaga to poison Ky but Ky casts Cure again and then uses Strike Raid but Zervik dash slashes at Ky and then horizontal slashes with Hatred's Fang followed by vertical slashing with Endless Fear and then attacks with fast punches and then delivers a diagonal kick but Ky strikes back with Blizzard but Zervik counters with Dark Firaga but Ky dodges and attacks with Dawn of Hope but Zervik double slashes with both Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear and then attacks with another fighting style known as Tae Kwon Do followed by another fighting style known as Dragon Kung Fu style and Ky gets knocked back but Ky recovers and somersault slashes with Dawn of Hope but Zervik throws dark discs at Ky who dodges and uses Blizzard Edge but Zervik counters with his Keyblades and then delivers a spin kick at Ky's stomach knocking him back again.

"That's all you can do? Why did your miserable father choose you as the next Keyblade Master? You're weaker than he was." Zervik said.

"Never underestimate me, Zervik! I'm more than just a kid." Ky said as he attacks with his Keyblade.

Zervik counters and strikes back with his two Keyblades but Ky blocks the attack and then uses Spin Slash but Zervik summons five snakes to attack Ky who defeats the snakes and Ky uses Thunder Dash but Zervik attacks with Crane style followed by vertical slashing with Hatred's Fang but Ky counters and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Edge but Zervik casts Poisaga again to poison Ky again but Ky casts Cure and then uses Strike Raid but Zervik casts Dark Firaga but Ky deflects the black fireball and then casts Earth but Zervik dash slashes at Ky and attacks with Dragon Kung Fu but Ky recovers from the attack and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Sonic Blade but Zervik jumps back and then casts Dark Thundaga but Ky dodges the black lightning bolts and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Zervik counters with diagonal slashes with Hatred's Fang and then attacks with Crane style followed by Tae Kwon Do style but Ky casts Fire but Zervik deflects the fireball and then summons four snakes but Ky defeats them and uses Thunder Raid but Zervik attacks with snaky moves and then slams both Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear but Ky blocks the attack and upper slashes at Zervik sending him to the air but Zervik recovers and dives down at Ky with his two Keyblades but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but Zervik unleashes a giant snake at Ky who defeats it but Zervik diagonal spin slashes with both Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear.

"As expected. You are the weakest of the family." Zervik said.

"Don't get so overconfident! You can't knock me down or kill me!" Ky said.

"Then I will make sure you do die, boy." Zervik replied.

Zervik slashes at Ky with Hatred's Fang followed by slashing with Endless Fear but Ky counters and strikes but Zervik counters back and the two clash their Keyblades until Zervik gains the upper hand and slashes at Ky who blocks with Dawn of Hope and then counters again and somersault slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Edge but Zervik coats himself with more darkness and casts Dark Blizzaga but Ky dodges the dark ice shards and uses Strike Raid but Zervik retaliates with dash slashing and then attacks with Dragon Kung Fu style and then horizontal slashes with Hatred's Fang but Ky uses Sonic Blade but after his final strike Zervik multi slashes with Endless Fear and then casts Poisaga but Ky casts Cure and then uses Fire Spin but Zervik jumps back and then dives at Ky with his two Keyblades but Ky recovers himself and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick and then flip slashes with Dawn of Hope but Zervik counters and delivers dangerous snaky kicks followed by fast and deadly finger strikes and then wide slashes with his two Keyblades but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a Thunder somersault slash but Zervik strikes back with Tae Kwon Do style and then multi slashes with Hatred's Fang followed by a diagonal kick but Ky uses Slide Dash and then slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard but Zervik counters with Dark Firaga but Ky deflects it and uses Fire upper slash but Zervik unleashes five snakes to attack Ky who defeats them and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope but Zervik retaliates with Dark Thundaga but Ky strikes back with Earth and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope.

"Why don't you try taking my heart now, Zervik?!" Ky taunted.

"I will take that heart from your body, Virtus. You can't stop what is inevitable." Zervik said.

Zervik unleashes a poison beam at Ky who dodges the poison beam and then uses Slide Dash and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a Blizzard somersault slash but Zervik jumps back and then dash slashes at Ky and then attacks with Tae Kwon Do style followed by Dragon Kung Fu style but Ky recovers from Zerviks fighting style attacks and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then upper slashes and sends Zervik into the air but Zervik dive slashes with his two Keyblades and then delivers a diagonal spin slash but Ky counters with his Keyblade and then casts Fire but Zervik counters with Dark Firaga and gets Ky who casts Cure and then uses Strike Raid but Zervik dodges the throwing Keyblade and then attacks Ky with another fighting style known as Snake Kung Fu style and then delivers an upper slash with Hatred's Fang sending Ky in the air and then Zervik aerial slashes with both Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear but Ky aerial recovers himself and then aerial horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial spiral slash sending Zervik to the ground but Zervik unleashes another giant snake and it gets Ky despite him trying to dodge and the giant snake sends Ky into the air and then dives down to the ground but Ky slashes at the snake and defeats it and then slashes at Zervik who counters with Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear and then double slashes with them and then sends out poison shots but Ky dodges them and uses Sonic Blade striking Zervik but Zervik dashes all over the alter getting Ky and then upper slashes Ky and then follows into the air and then somersault kicks Ky back to the ground but Ky recovers and uses Strike Raid making Zervik stumble back allowing Ky to tackle him against the wall and then Ky starts punching Zervik in his face until Zervik jumps back.

"You should give up, Zervik. We know who'll win." Ky said.

"Now someone's being overconfident! Die by my hand, boy!" Zervik said.

Zervik throws three dark discs at Ky dodges but Zervik dash slashes at Ky and strikes with Hatred's Fang followed by Snake Kung Fu style but Ky counters and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then uses Spin Slash but Zervik casts Dark Triple Firaga but Ky deflects them and then uses Fire Raid but Zervik multi slashes with Endless Fear followed by Dragon Kung Fu style but Ky strikes back with Fire Somersault and then slide kicks and delivers a horizontal slash but Zervik dashes away and then unleashes giant snakes and they attack Ky who manages to defeat the snakes and then casts Thunder at Zervik who retaliates with Dark Thundaga Shot but Ky uses Slide Dash and then slashes with Dawn of Hope but Zervik grabs Ky's edge of his Keyblade and then tosses Ky aside to the ground but Ky recovers himself and casts Earth but Zervik cloaks himself in darkness and then dashes all over the alter again and gets Ky again and then upper slashes and sends Ky to the air and then Zervik aerial double slashes with Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear and then somersault kicks Ky back to the ground but Ky recovers and uses Ars Arcanum and bashes at Zervik multiple times but after Ky's final strike Zervik strikes at Ky with Crane style and then attacks with Snake Kung Fu style but Ky counters and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a straight kick but Zervik casts Poisaga and poisons Ky who casts Cure on himself and then uses Thunder Somersault but Zervik slashes with Hatred's Fang followed by slashing with Endless Fear and then shoots poison beams but Ky dodges and then casts Blizzard but Zervik transforms Endless Fear into a cannon and shoots dark shots at Ky getting him despite him trying to dodge but Ky uses Thunder Raid.

"Enough is enough, Zervik! This ends NOW!" Ky said.

"This fight is not over until I win, you damned brat!" Zervik said.

Zervik shoots four poison beams at Ky but Ky dodges and attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then uses Edge Slash but Zervik retaliates with horizontal slashes with Hatred's Fang and then diagonal slashes with Endless Fear but Ky counters and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a flip slash but Zervik summons a giant snake and gets Ky who manages to break himself free and casts Thunder but Zervik dodges the lightning bolt and double slashes with Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear and then delivers a spin kick but Ky recovers and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Spin but Zervik transforms Endless Fear into another cannon and fires ten dark shots but Ky dodges them and uses Sonic Blade getting Zervik but after his final strike Zervik attacks with Dragon style followed by Tae Kwon Do style and then double slashes with Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear but Ky somersault slashes with Dawn of Hope and then roundhouse kicks and then upper slashes but Zervik throws dark discs but Ky dodges them and then slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire but Zervik counters with Dark Firaga but Ky casts Blizzard but Zervik counters with Triple Dark Blizzaga but Ky uses Strike Raid but Zervik unleashes twenty snakes and they attack Ky who casts Earth to defeat the snakes and then strikes at Zervik with multiple slashes but Zervik counters with vertical slashes with Hatred's Fang and then somersault slashes with Endless Fear but Ky blocks the attacks and then slashes with Dawn of Hope but Zervik dashes all over the alter but Ky dodges this time and then uses Ars Arcanum to strike at Zervik but Zervik slashes with Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear and then attacks with Snake Kung Fu style and then attacks with Dragon Kung Fu style but Ky counters and uses Ars Arcanum again and knocks Zervik back.

"You irritating little punk! This has gone long enough! Time to end this now!" Zervik said as he coats Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear in darkness. "I'll use this power to destroy you and then I'll take your heart. After you're finished, your friends will be next!" Zervik said as he uses his dark coated Keyblades to create a giant orb of darkness.

"Oh, no..." Ky said.

The group then see Zervik creating the giant dark orb and are shocked.

"Oh, no! He's gonna get Ky with that!" Elena said.

"We need to go through that barrier!" Griff said.

Zervik keeps making his orb of darkness giant and Ky is shocked and tries to think of a way to stop this.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Ky asked in desperation and keeps thinking.

"I'm afraid you're out of options, kid. Prepare to die!" Zervik said as his orb of darkness gets more giant.

"If I don't something now, it will be over. He's gonna get my friends..." Ky keeps thinking but then he gets an idea. "Wait! Light counters darkness. If I can use that power again..." Ky stops talking and looks at his Keyblade. "Hmm..." Ky said as he concentrates himself.

"You think any plan you can come up with will save you? It's futile! You will perish!" Zervik said.

Ky continues to focus his power and light starts to coat his Keyblade.

"It's working...! Just a little more...!" Ky said.

"Say goodbye, Ky! Be sure to give your parents my regards!" Zervik said.

Ky keeps focusing his power and more light is coating his Keyblade until there is enough light coated.

"Good! Now to try and stop this!" Ky said as he raises Dawn of Hope and starts creating an orb of light.

"What? No matter! Mine is completed!" Zervik said.

"Yeah?! Well, I can increase mine!" Ky said as he makes his orb of light even more giant. "That should be enough!" Ky said.

"Foolish brat! Scram!" Zervik said as he throws his orb of darkness.

"No way!" Ky said as he throws his orb of light.

The two different orbs are thrown at each other and they clash.

"No! I will not let this happen!" Zervik said as he makes his orb of darkness gain the upper hand.

"NO! You can't win!" Ky said as he tries to make his orb of light push the orb of darkness back.

"You imbecile! You have already lost!" Zervik said as he keeps making his orb of darkness push the orb of light back.

"If I don't do something, everything will be lost!" Ky said as he keeps pushing the orb of darkness back and sees Sophia tending to Pax, Fulgur, and Oswald still injured. "Mom! You have to get them and everyone else out of here!" Ky said.

"What? But if you remain here..." Sophia was cut off by Ky.

"I don't care what happens to me! Take everyone in this castle and go! Please!" Ky said.

"Ky...Virtus...very well." Sophia said as she takes Pax.

Fulgur regains his consciousness and sees what's happening.

"What? Ky, what're you..." Fulgur was cut off by Ky.

"I'm trying to stop Zervik from destroying everything! You need to go with my mom and my friends! Hurry!" Ky said.

"You'll be killed if you stay here!" Fulgur said.

"That may be true, but I care more about my friends' safety than my own life! GO!" Ky said.

"He's right, Fulgur! Ky's doing what his heart is telling him to do." Oswald said.

"Okay. Good luck, Ky." Fulgur said.

The group are watching Ky and Zervik's clash of their orbs and they're hoping Ky is winning but then they see Sophia taking Pax and Fulgur and Oswald meeting with them.

"What's happening?" Zatch asked.

"We must leave now!" Fulgur said.

"What about Ky?" Griff asked.

"He has to stay here to deal with Zervik." Fulgur said.

"No! We have to help him!" Elena said.

"Ky chose to stay here and deal with Zervik himself. He doesn't want those he values to be killed." Sophia said.

"But..." Elena was cut off by Tails.

"They're right. The two orbs are powerful on a massive scale! They could cause destruction!" Tails said.

"If Ky chooses to stay here and stop this, then we'll have to trust him and get out of here." Sly said.

"I'd hate to leave Ky to do this, but we don't have a choice." T.J. said.

"He's risking his life for us. He really is the Prince of Light. Okay. Let's hurry and go." Max said and the others start to leave the Grand Cathedral.

Ky remains on the alter of the Grand Cathedral and their orbs continue to clash but Zervik pushes his orb of darkness toward Ky.

"How foolish of you! Buying time to let your pathetic friends to escape. Your nobility is foolish. Not even your power can prevail over mine. You will be weak!" Zervik said.

"Shut up! I will defeat you and put an end to your evil! Even if I die doing so! This is for my friends' sake!" Ky yelled as he attempts to use his orb of light to push the orb of darkness back.

"Hmph! You're just wasting your energy!" Zervik said as he keeps pushing his orb of darkness to Ky.

"No...NO!" Ky shouted as he uses more of his strength and power to push his orb of light back and toward Zervik who keeps clashing and is getting more closer to Ky. "Just a little MORE!" Ky said as he uses more of his strength and power to push his orb of light at Zervik and the orb of light is starting to overwhelm Zervik's orb of darkness.

"What?! No! I will not ALLOW this!" Zervik yelled as he attempts to push his orb of darkness.

"No you DON'T!" Ky yelled as his white aura surrounds his body again and his eyes glow pure white again and then he uses his power to push his orb of light at Zervik and then it overwhelms the orb of darkness again.

"No...no!" Zervik said and the orb of light starts to extinguish the orb of darkness and then it strikes at Zervik. "INCONCEIVABLE!" Zervik shouted as the orb of light covers Zervik. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zervik screamed in agony as the orb of light continues to get Zervik.

Meanwhile the group start to make their way out of the castle but then they feel a shake.

"What was that?" Murray asked.

"Ky!" Elena yelled as she runs back for the Grand Cathedral.

"Elena, get back here!" Blaze said.

"I have to help Ky!" Elena said as she keeps going back.

"C'mon!" Kiyo said and everyone else follows Elena.

Back at the Grand Cathedral the orb of light starts to dissipate and it reveals the Grand Cathedral now in ruins and showing the dusky and rainy sky and the alter remains on the upper part of the cathedral while the crown shaped hole also remains on the alter and so does the Light Crystal and the Dark Gem and Ky is standing on the alter as his white aura starts to disappear and his eyes are not glowing with pure white and Ky is breathing heavily as he kneels down on the floor from his battle with Zervik who is on the floor and his trench coat is destroyed showing his dark grey shirt while Hatred's Fang and Endless Fear are beside him.

"I...did...it. It's finally...over..." Ky said as his vision starts to get blurry and begins to lose consciousness and then he falls flat on the ground and is now unconscious.

The group rush back to the ruined Grand Cathedral and they hurry to the alter and they find Ky unconscious on the ground.

"Ky!" Elena yelled as she runs to him and places his head on her lap.

"I can't believe it...Ky actually won against Zervik." Shadow said.

"Wow. Ky just keeps getting stronger and stronger." Zatch said.

"I think it's finally over." Bentley said.

"Ky...?" Griff asked as he kneels beside Ky.

"I think he's still alive." Elena said.

"I'm sure he is. He's just tuckered out after his intense battle with Zervik." Fulgur said.

"Pika..." Storm said as he's beside Ky.

"Yoshi." Lucky said as he nudges Ky's body with his snout.

Everyone continue to look over Ky and later on Ky's eyes start to open slowly and his vision is still blurry but his vision starts to come back and Ky fully opens his eyes and he sees his friends.

"Hey, guys..." Ky said.

"Ky! I knew you'd still be alive!" Elena said hugging Ky.

"You did it!" Max said.

"I knew you'd pull through in the end." Tails said.

"That victory was indeed an excellent one." Blaze said.

"Hmph. Good work, kid." Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm cheered.

"You almost scared me, but hey, you did great." Kiyo said.

"More than great, he did AWESOME!" Zatch said.

"YOSHI!" Lucky cheered.

"I'll admit, I'm kinda jealous of you, Ky. Still, you proved to be a great warrior." T.J. said.

"That should teach Zervik a thing or two about messing with you." Sly said.

"You fought delicately. Well done, Ky." Bentley said.

"That fight was AWESOME! Too bad we didn't help though." Murray said.

"No. We all did it! Together! You helped me go through thick and thin through this castle." Ky said.

"Ky, I've never been this proud of you. You fought well." Sophia said.

"Now, you have to..." Oswald was cut off by a voice.

"You fools! It's too early to celebrate!" A voice said and the group see Zervik regaining himself and gets up.

"What? You're still here?" Griff asked.

"Doesn't matter. Zervik failed. The Light Crystal is back to how it was before. Your Deadly Alliance is finished. You didn't complete the Keyhole and take the Prince of Light's heart. It's over, Zervik." Ky said.

"That's what you think, pest! You might have thwarted my plan to plunge this entire world in purest darkness, but you have not stopped my master's plan." Zervik said.

"Your...master?" Ky asked confused.

"Who are you working for?" Elena asked.

"You won't live long enough to find out. As long as he remains, you'll never be free from our power. I have other means to accomplish our goal." Zervik said.

"What are you talking about?" Ky asked.

"This plan was just a stepping stone. You haven't stopped our progress! The master's plan is still in motion!" Zervik said.

"What are you up to?" Ky asked.

"Fool! You will never understand! Soon, our plan will be complete...including Ansem's task!" Zervik said.

"Ansem...? Wait, you mean the guy who studied the Heartless and the Black Xetis along with Aptus?" Ky asked.

"Maybe. You won't be able to meet him." Zervik said.

"That doesn't matter to me. I can still foil whatever plan you and your master are doing." Ky said.

"You're just as dim as I imagine. No matter what you do, it's futile. Go ahead and seal the Keyhole. You won't win anyway." Zervik said as he disappears in dark mist.

"Zervik!" Fulgur yelled as he attempts to strike at Zervik but Zervik is already gone. "Damn him! Oswald, let's go! He's not getting away from me that easily!" Fulgur said as he creates a light portal.

"But I thought..." Oswald was cut off by Fulgur.

"Zervik is still out there! He needs to be stopped!" Fulgur said as he leaves the Grand Cathedral and goes through the light portal.

"If you say so." Oswald said as he follows Fulgur and goes through the light portal.

"What is Zervik really up to?" Blaze said.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Kiyo said.

"We'll find out later. I gotta seal that Keyhole." Ky said as he walks up to the crown shaped hole and then uses Dawn of Hope to try to lock it but nothing happens.

"The Keyhole is not finished." Pax said.

"Right. In order for it to be complete is the heart of Virtus. And I'm him...the Prince of Light. I have to release the power of my heart." Ky said.

"But how can you do that?" T.J. asked.

"I dunno..." Ky said and then he looks at Endless Fear still on the ground left behind by Zervik. "Zervik said that this Keyblade can extract hearts. I wonder..." Ky said as he walks to Endless Fear and picks it up.

"Ky...?" Elena asked but then she realizes what Ky is going to do. "No! Don't!" Elena said.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Ky is gonna use that Keyblade to release his heart." Elena answered and everyone is shocked.

"Ky! Hold on!" Max said.

"No! Wait!" Tails said.

"Pika!" Storm begged.

"Yoshi!" Lucky begged.

"Ky, please don't do this..." Griff said.

Ky looks at his friends and then gives them a smile and then he turns to Sophia and he also smiles.

"Goodbye, everyone. Take care." Ky said as he uses Endless Fear to stab himself right in his chest.

Endless Fear falls to the ground and disappears in dark mist while Ky's chest starts glowing with light and Ky's body is being engulfed in light and just then something leaves Ky's body and it's his heart and it flies into the crown shaped hole and the Keyhole is now completed.

Elena, Griff, Pax, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray see Ky falling to the ground and so Elena runs to Ky who is now on the ground and Elena catches him.

"Ky..." Elena said and just then Ky starts to fade away. "Ky!" Elena cried.

"Goodbye..." Ky said as he fades and vanishes.

"KY!" Elena shouted and starts crying.

"No...he can't..." Griff then starts to cry.

"Ky..." Pax said with sadness.

"Pika..." Storm said with sadness.

"Yoshi..." Lucky said with sadness.

"No...NO WAY!" T.J. cried.

"KY! COME BACK, KY!" Max cried but Ky is not coming back.

In a pure white place Ky's body starts to drift through and Ky's eyes are closed as he keeps drifting.

At the alter everyone looks at the ground sad about how Ky sacrificed himself.

Griff is sadden that his best friend is gone and he might never see him again.

Pax closed his eyes for what Ky had done and although Pax knew it was the only way to complete the Keyhole he still misses Ky as his best friend.

Max is sadden by Ky's sacrifice and remembered back at Dream Land when Ky helped him and offered to travel with him.

Tails is starting to cry by Ky's demise and being with Ky made Tails think of his best friend Sonic and Ky was reminding Tails of him.

Blaze looks away with her eyes closed and she thinks Ky as a good friend and his kindness made her try to be more open just like her other Cream did.

Shadow also has his eyes closed and looks away but then a tear starts to shed from his eye as Ky's sacrifice reminds him of how Maria died.

Storm is crying due to the loss of his companion and Storm always viewed Ky as a good master and great friend to him.

Kiyo is looking at the ground and his eyes are covered by his hair and tears are flowing from his face while he clenches his fists due to his sadness of losing Ky.

Zatch looks up at Kiyo and is also saddened by Ky's sacrifice and Zatch starts to cry since Ky was his second best friend next to Kiyo.

Lucky is also crying due to losing his companion and Lucky always enjoyed being around Ky and being by his side.

T.J. tries to fight his tears but the feeling of losing Ky was like losing his family and T.J. remembered fighting Ky when the two met at Justice City but now the two acted like brothers.

Sly looks away as he tries to hide his sadness since Ky's demise reminded him of losing his family to Clockwerk.

Bentley is saddened by Ky sacrificing himself and so Bentley hides in his shell and will not come out.

Murray is starting to cry since Ky is now gone and his feeling for losing Ky was worse than when Bentley lost his movement.

Out of everyone in the group that felt sad for Ky's loss Elena took it the worst since she was not only the first ally Ky met before his adventure but Elena viewed Ky as a brother during the course of their journey and Elena also has some feelings for Ky for his courage, kindness, and his will that never quit no matter how tough things were and Elena is crying uncontrollably because someone she cares about is now gone.

"Ky...you can't be..." Elena stops talking as she keeps crying.

"Ky...he did what had to be done. He knew it was the only way to finish the Keyhole. Everything does come with a price. Losses are...inevitable." Pax said sadly.

"Yes. Ky's sacrifice was a noble one. He left us with great honor." Sophia said.

"No. He can't be gone. I don't wanna believe it." Griff said.

Just then Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear all over the alter.

"What do they want?" Shadow asked.

"The Keyhole." Tails said.

"No. I won't allow this." Elena said.

As the Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless attack something slashes them from behind and the group see Nex with a Keyblade that has a crimson crooked edge with a black demon wing for teeth, black hilt, dark grey handle, demonic horns on the top of the edge, black skulls on the edge, and a crimson and black chain with a black skull as its keychain in his right and he is also carrying the Dark Gem in left hand.

"How pitiful. So Ky...or Virtus actually decided to end himself just to seal the Keyhole that he'll never seal." Nex said.

"You don't even care, do you?" Pax asked.

"Should I?" Nex asked back and just then Elena delivers a punch at Nex's face.

"How could you NOT care?! Ky told me that you were one of his best friends and now he's gone! You act like you don't care about him anymore!" Elena yelled.

"People die. You expect him to live forever? That's how life works; you live and then when you die, you die. No miracle happens." Nex said.

"Shut up! What do you even want?" Kiyo asked.

"I was only here to watch Ky's battle against Zervik. Just watching two idiots fighting each other makes it all worthwhile. Now that's over, I'm gonna find my father, but I'll make sure no one gets in my way." Nex said as more Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear and Nex starts to leave.

"No you don't, traitor!" Pax yelled as he summons Way to Peace and charges at Nex and tries to attack but Nex blocks Pax's attack with his Keyblade and now their Keyblades are locked against each other.

"Looking for another fight, Pax? Have you forgotten your loss?" Nex asked.

"Shut up! I'll win this time!" Pax said as he tries to strike again but Nex disappears in dark mist but not before Pax goes for Nex again and the two vanish.

"Pax!" Griff said.

"There's nothing left to do! We need to go!" Elena said.

"I'll make sure that they won't go near the Keyhole! You need to get out of here!" Sophia said as she attacks the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"I guess there's no other choice." Sly said.

"No there isn't. C'mon." Tails said as they leave the Grand Cathedral.

As the group leave the Grand Cathedral the white cloaked figure from before watches the group leave from a ruined wall and then jumps off and lands on the lower part of the cathedral.

The white cloaked figure leaves the Grand Cathedral and goes through the entire castle while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in the way and keeps moving through the castle to find the group and later on the white cloaked figure is finally at the first hallway and goes through it while fighting off more Black Xetis and the Heartless and then arrives at the foyer where they see the group still trying to get out of the castle and so the white cloaked figure makes his way to meet with the group.

"We have to hurry." Zatch said.

"But how do we get out of here? Only Ky can uses his Keyblade to create portals. I don't think there is any other way." Elena said.

"We'll figure something out, Elena." T.J. said.

"I guess." Elena said.

"There's no further time to waste." Blaze said.

"We can't stop now. Let's..." Max was cut off by Storm.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"What?" Griff asked and they see the white cloaked figure standing across them.

"Who is that?" Blaze asked.

"Are you a Black Xeti or a Heartless?" Sly asked getting ready to fight.

"Fear not. I am neither." The white robed figure said.

"I think he's right. He doesn't look like one of them." Bentley said.

"Then who are you?" Shadow asked.

"My name is of no importance." The white cloaked figure said.

"Then what do you want?" T.J. asked.

"I have come to give you all my gratitude for preventing Zervik from trying to unlock this world's Keyhole. If Zervik succeeded, then this world would have been reduced to nothing but darkness. I'm grateful for your bravery." The white cloaked figure said.

"Thanks. We did do our best." Griff said.

"That wasn't us. Ky was the one who stopped Zervik. He's the one you should thank." Elena said.

"Yes, Ky has also done an excellent job of protecting this world from the darkness. He has my gratitude as well. I am also aware of what pains your hearts. Ky's sacrifice was indeed a noble one." The white cloaked figure said.

"You know of that?" Tails asked.

"Yes. Ky or Virtus was the Prince of Light and his heart of purest light was one of the keys to complete this Keyhole. He did what had to be done. I believe that his time will come to become the new Lord of Light and Keyblade Master for caring about others more than himself. All will know his courage and kindness toward all for years to come." The white robed figure said.

"That won't matter. Ky's gone anyway...forever." Elena said sadly.

"As reward for helping Ky go through much during his adventure and since you all care for him, I shall bring him back to life." The white robed figure said making everyone look at him.

"You can do that?" Max asked.

"Indeed I can." The white cloaked figure answered.

"How?" Zatch asked.

The white robed figure summons something in his hand and it's a light orb.

"This is Ky's heart. I shall do everything in my power to bring him back." The white robed figure said.

"Then please do it. We'd like to see Ky again." Elena said.

The white robed figure places Ky's heart on the ground in front of the group and then casts a spell on the heart creating a bright light that's blinding the group and later on the bright light starts to dissipate and they see a shadowy humanoid figure in the light and the group cannot believe who they're seeing.

* * *

**And cliffhanger! Sorry about that! But holy crap! I think I just made an epic chapter! I did not expect this to be THIS long! Well, what did you think of this chapter? Was it epic? What'd you think of the twist in the chapter? Did you like the Ky vs. Zervik fight? Let me know what you think! I, for one, find this epic and enjoyable to write. I'm looking forward to what's gonna happen next. Next time, the gang hope that Ky will be restored and brought back. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and please REVIEW! See ya whenever!**


	45. Chapter 44: Promise of Friendship

Chapter 44: Promise of Friendship

The bright light starts to dissipate in the foyer and the group see that the shadowy humanoid figure is in fact who they think it is and it's Ky completely restored back to how he was before he sacrificed himself and Ky looks the very same but the only difference about him is his hair which is now gold instead of dark brown and Ky has his eyes closed until he opens them showing pure blue eyes and Ky looks around the foyer and then he sees his friends and he smiles at them while they all see him and they're happy to see Ky again alive and restored.

"Hey, guys." Ky said and Elena hugs Ky.

"KY! You're back! This is a miracle!" Elena cheered as she's crying happily this time and Ky hugs her back.

"I'm happy to see you, Elena." Ky said.

"KY!" The group cheered.

"PIKA!" Storm cheered as he runs to Ky and hugs him.

"Hiya, Storm." Ky said petting the Pikachu who nudges Ky happily.

"YOSHI!" Lucky cheered as he also runs to Ky and licks him making Ky laugh.

"Hey, Lucky." Ky said also petting the dinosaur.

"You're finally back! That's awesome!" Griff said.

"Hi, Griff. I'm happy to see you too." Ky said and then he turns to the white cloaked figure. "You're the same guy that saved me when that Black Xeti attacked me. You also gave me that power as my birthday gift." Ky said.

"Yes. Indeed." The white cloaked figure said.

"Thank you for bringing me back." Ky said.

"Your gratitude is not necessary, Ky. It is I who should be grateful for what you have been doing throughout your quest. You have demonstrated excellent valor, made new friends in your quest, and have been protecting the hearts and happiness of others. Your destiny will be fulfilled in due time." The white cloaked figure said as he disappears in light.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Ky said.

"For what? You did what you had to do to complete the Keyhole." Tails said.

"Yeah. Besides, you're back. That's all that matters." Zatch said.

"Thanks, everyone." Ky said.

"I like your new hair color by the way." Elena said.

"Huh? My new hair color?" Ky asked as he goes for the fountain to look at his reflection and looks at his new gold hair. "Wow. It's not dark brown anymore. Guess it's an effect of my revival." Ky said.

"You still look fine, no matter how you looks." Elena said.

Just then Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear but Kim and Ron arrive and attack them.

"You have to go now!" Kim said.

"But your mission is complete and..." Ky was cut off by Kim.

"It's true, but more Black Xetis and Heartless will keep appearing." Kim said.

"Speaking of which, more are coming. Hurry and go." Ron said.

"I think they're right. We do have to get outta here." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create a light portal.

"Where are we going?" Max asked.

"Back to Justice City. I need to talk to Jeremy about what happened." Ky answered and he enters the light portal and the others follow him to the light portal leaving Void Citadel.

The group return to Justice City and they find Jeremy and Colleen at the training field.

"You're back? What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Well..." Ky starts explaining everything that happened in Void Citadel from Ky's Keyblade being destroyed, saving and reuniting with Sophia, confronting Zervik's minions Kaos, Poena, and Tortus and defeated them, fought and defeated Pavor and returned him back to Pax, fought against the Black Xetis and Heartless through the castle, encountered the Horned King, confronted Zervik, learned the truth that Zervik had manipulated the Deadly Alliance the entire time, learned that Ky is in fact Virtus the Prince of Light and the last key to completing the Keyhole, fought Zervik and defeated him, Zervik explaining he is working for a master, Ky sacrificing himself with Endless Fear in order to release his heart and complete the Keyhole, and was brought back by the white cloaked figure.

"That's quite a story." Colleen said.

"So now the darkness is flowing out of the Keyhole." Jeremy said and just then his communicator is going off. "Brian, what is it?" Jeremy asked.

_"Jeremy! There are too many Black Xetis and Heartless all over the city!" _Brian said.

"Damn. More and more keep appearing." Jeremy said.

"I know how to end this. That Keyhole in Void Citadel has to be sealed." Ky said.

"That might be true, but no one knows what'll happen after it's sealed." Jeremy said.

"It's better than not doing anything at all! Zervik is still out there and will still try to cause trouble!" Ky said.

"That's right. You might have stopped Zervik from bringing eternal darkness, but he's still has something planned. Zervik tried to corrupt the Light Crystal's power to help plunge everything in darkness while also using the Dark Gem's power. Of course, without Virtus' heart and as long he still existed, the Keyhole remained incomplete." Jeremy said looking at Ky.

"Now it's completed and who knows what will happen." Bentley said.

"Don't worry, Ky. If anyone can stop the darkness, you can." Jeremy said and Ky nods.

"Let's go back to Void Citadel." Ky said.

"Wait. You need to plan something before you something reckless. Void Citadel might be crawling with more Black Xetis and Heartless." Colleen said.

"You could be right. In the meantime, let's deal with any Black Xetis and Heartless." Ky said and they nod.

The group move through the city and fight off against Black Xetis and Heartless around the city and the Black Xetis and Heartless tougher than the last time but the group keep fighting back and they continue through the city and fight off against more tougher Black Xetis and Heartless in their way while still going through the city and they arrive at the clock tower district and they confront more Black Xetis and Heartless and the group defeat them and they continue to look around and while exploring Ky has a look of worry.

"...Hey, guys..." Ky said.

"What's wrong, Ky?" Elena asked worried.

"You know...I'm kinda scared..." Ky said.

"Scared? Of what?" Kiyo asked.

"...Of losing all of you. Things are getting even more tough now and I'll might..." Ky was cut off by Griff.

"Don't say anything like that. Nothing bad'll happen to us." Griff said.

"You guys have been with me for so long. What if something DOES happen to you? What if..." Ky was cut off by Elena holding his hand.

"I promise we'll all be fine. We're still here, still together, still friends. Even when things get tough, we'll still pull through in the end." Elena said smiling.

"Okay then...in that case, let's make a promise to each other." Ky said.

"What kind of promise?" Murray asked.

"If any of us are in trouble, separated, or find ourselves in a dangerous situation...whatever happens to any of us, we're all friends! We'll always find our way through any tough spot and will prevail over any enemy that's dangerous." Ky said as he takes his hand out.

"I agree. Friends!" Elena said putting her hand on Ky's.

"Yeah!" Griff said also placing his hand on Elena's.

"Yep!" Max said placing his hand on Griff's.

"I'm with you until the end." Tails said placing his on Max's.

"I too promise." Blaze said placing her hand on Tails'.

"Hmph. Good enough." Shadow said placing his on Blaze's.

"Pika!" Storm said placing his hand on Shadow's.

"Zatch?" Kiyo asked as he places his hand on Storm's.

"You bet!" Zatch said as he places his hand on Kiyo's.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said placing his hand on Zatch's.

"You know, I'm in too." T.J. said placing his hand on Lucky's.

"Together." Sly said placing his hand on T.J.'s.

"Affirmative." Bentley said placing his hand on Sly's.

"Yeah!" Murray said placing his hand on Bentley's.

"C'mon, let's go find Jeremy and ask him what our plan should be." Ky said and they nod.

The group start finding Jeremy through the city while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and later on the group arrive at Professor Vulkan's laboratory and they find Jeremy, Colleen, Brian, and Laura.

"So, have you guys come up with a plan yet?" Ky asked.

"Yes we have." Laura answered.

"This is risky, but it's the best one we can come up with." Colleen said.

"It seems that the path to Void Citadel and the castle itself are swarming with Black Xetis and Heartless." Brian said.

"What we're gonna do is draw most of them away from the castle so that way, you can get there and seal the Keyhole." Jeremy said.

"Wait, what? Master, do you not realize that regular attacks won't work on them? Only Ky's Keyblade is capable of defeating them." T.J. said.

"I said DRAW them out, not FIGHT them." Jeremy said.

"We'll act as decoys to occupy the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Colleen said.

"How?" Max asked.

"Professor Vulkan has created Gummi ships for us so we can get out of this world and go to the path to Void Citadel and distract them." Jeremy answered.

"Okay. We'll let you draw them out and we'll get back there and I'll seal the Keyhole." Ky said.

"Again, it's not easy." Brian said.

"What? Why?" Elena asked.

"We detected that there is a dark barrier all around Void Citadel. It must have been created by the darkness of the Keyhole." Laura said.

"Okay, how do we take the barrier down?" Sly asked.

"We met someone in a white cloak while you were fighting some Black Xetis and Heartless in the city. He told us that he saw several Black Xetis emerging from the Keyhole and are probably the ones responsible for the dark barrier." Jeremy said.

"You met the guy in the white cloak?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. He didn't tell us who he was though." Brian said.

"He told us that if those Black Xetis that emerged from the Keyhole are destroyed, then the barrier should be down." Colleen said.

"Okay, but where can we find those Black Xetis?" Ky asked.

"We managed to find out where they are and they are in each world that you've probably been to throughout your adventure. That's what our world radar says." Jeremy said.

"In that case, we'll go back to the worlds we've been to, find those Black Xetis, and destroy them." Ky said.

"Sounds good, but be careful, according to the white cloaked guy, those Black Xetis are stronger and more dangerous than the others you've been fighting." Jeremy said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Elena said.

"Also, know this, Ky, that you're not alone. I'm sure you've made some friends in different worlds during your journey." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. That's right. I've made lots of friends." Ky said.

"I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help you guys out with those Black Xetis when you fight them. You'll might need help you can get." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. I'll let them know about that." Ky said.

"Okay. Good luck, Ky. We'll do our best and drive those Black Xetis and Heartless out." Brian said.

"Got it." Ky said.

"And T.J., your friends are coming with us. They'll need to help us too." Jeremy said.

"Yes, Master. And I'll stick with Ky and help him against those Black Xetis." T.J. said and Jeremy nods.

"Hey, Griff, I'd like you to help Jeremy and his friends deal with the distracting." Ky said.

"You sure, Ky?" Griff asked and Ky nods.

"They'll need more help and I think you'll be capable of lending them a hand with drawing the Black Xetis and the Heartless away." Ky said.

"I can't help you?" Griff asked.

"Griff, you have helped us, remember? And even though we're gonna be apart, we won't be alone." Ky said

"Okay. I'll go with them and then I'll see you guys at Void Citadel." Griff said and Ky nods.

"We'll look after him." Colleen said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

The group leave the lab and they go through Justice City again.

"Well, guys, it looks like we're gonna face off against intense battles." Ky said.

"We have to be ready for anything." Tails said.

"Are you nervous, Ky?" Elena asked.

"Well, a little, but I know that as long as we all stick together, we can handle anything." Ky said.

"You seem confident." Shadow said.

"Hey, no matter strong the darkness is, I'm sure the light will prevail over it in the end." Ky said.

"You really think so?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah. When I was fighting Zervik and when he was using his dark powers to try and destroy me, a light shined within me and I managed to push his dark powers back and prevailed over him." Ky said.

"Oh, right. That was how you defeated Zervik." Elena said.

"Yeah and when I released my heart and ended my own existence, I was lost in the darkness and I couldn't find my way. When I was drifting through the darkness, I started forgetting my friends and who I was and the darkness almost swallowed me. Then the guy in the white cloak brought me back, but not only that, but you guys missed me after I was gone." Ky said.

"Of course we missed you, Ky. We didn't want to forget you and stop thinking about you." Elena said.

"I think I know now! The light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light when I was lost. That's what saved me when I was being restored. No matter how deep the darkness is, a light will shine within and will guide us." Ky said.

"That means a lot coming from the Prince of Light." Max said.

"And as the Prince of Light, I think it's my responsibility to stop the darkness from destroying anything and make sure that the light will protect the worlds." Ky said.

"And we'll help you do just that." Elena said and the others nod.

"Thanks, guys. I'm glad I've met all of you. You remember our promise?" Ky asked.

"Of course. We're all friends, no matter what." Tails said.

"That's right. I know for sure we have no trouble together because our hearts are connected and if we think of each other, our hearts will be one!" Ky said.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

"So, are we ready to go?" Bentley asked.

"I am if you guys are." Ky said.

"Believe me, I'm ready." Elena said.

"So am I." Max said.

"I've been with you and I'm gonna stick with you." Tails said.

"You've helped me value friendship more so I shall stay by your side." Blaze said.

"Hmph. This will sound fun. I'll handle any challenge thrown at me." Shadow said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Zatch and I are ready for anything." Kiyo said.

"Yeah! Nothing'll scare us!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"I want to prove that I'm a good warrior and I'll still fight like one." T.J. said.

"There's no challenge that has me running so I'm still in." Sly said.

"I'm not gonna run from anything tough and I'll help out with anything." Bentley said.

"I'm so pumped and ready to bash any Black Xeti skulls." Murray said.

"Great. Let's do this together!" Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal and the group go through it and leave Justice City again.

The group leave Justice City and are back at the space area and the group look around and they see Void Citadel and it does have a dark barrier around it.

"There's Void Citadel and it's covered in the dark barrier." Ky said.

"Let's find out where those Black Xetis that escaped from the Keyhole and deal with them." Elena said.

"They're supposed to be in the worlds that you've been to before." Tails said.

"Then let's go to them and find them out." Ky said as he looks around and sees the worlds he's been in during his adventure. "I think know where to look first. Let's go." Ky said as he points Dawn of Hope at one of the worlds and creates a light trail and then creates a light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal and go into a world.

* * *

**Okay, I know what you guys are thinking. Yes, this was short and I'm sorry, but this is what I could think of right now. I hope this was enjoyable, nonetheless. So, here's my plan. Ky and his friends are going to the worlds that Ky has been in before. This is almost gonna be similar to one of the author, Monkey D. Jurabi's stories, Hinata Hyuga the Keyblade's Chosen One, where he has made a chapter with the optional bosses and junk, except in this case, Ky and his friends will be returning to every world they've been to already and fight the strongest Black Xetis. Now then, next time, Ky and his friends go to one of the worlds and find and fight against one of the strongest Black Xetis. If you have suggestions for the strongest Black Xetis bosses, please let me know, via review or PM me. That's all. I'll see you in the next chapter. Goodbye, take care, and don't forget to review. See ya!**


	46. Chapter 45: Black Xeti in Dream Land!

**Hi, guys! I'm back again with a new chapter. I hope you're enjoying this story so far. It seems we are now on the intense side of the story. I hope you are looking forward to the rest of this story.**

**7: Thank you for your Black Xeti boss suggestions. I'll consider using them.**

**Okay. On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 45: Black Xeti in Dream Land!

The light portal appears in the field of flowers and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray fly out of the light portal that disappears and the group look around and Ky, Elena, and Max find this place familiar.

"Hey, we're back at Dream Land." Ky said.

"Is this the world you went to before?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah. I wonder how Kirby is doing." Elena said.

"You wanna find him?" T.J. asked.

"We do, but we should also focus on finding one of the Black Xetis that escaped from the Keyhole in Void Citadel first. It's supposed to be in this world somewhere. I'm sure that's what Jeremy said." Ky said.

The group move through the flower field and later on they arrive at Cappy Town and so far everything looks peaceful but as the group keep exploring around Cappy Town they see Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff running through the town and run into the group.

"Hey, Kirby!" Ky said and Kirby is happy to see Ky again.

"Ky, there you are." Tiff said and then she notices everyone else. "Are these your new friends?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah. Meet Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced his other friends.

"Great to meet you guys. Anyway, we got a problem." Tuff said.

"It's about a Black Xeti, right?" Sly asked.

"Probably. Kirby saw something that looked like a monster and he was terrified of it. At first, we thought it was another of Dedede's monsters, but it's more different than Kirby fought." Tiff said.

"Monster?" Blaze asked.

"Probably a Black Xeti." Elena said.

"Do you know where it went?" Max asked.

"It seems it's at Kabu Canyon." A voice said and the group see Meta Knight appearing on a roof of a building.

"Meta Knight. Did you see the creature there?" Ky asked.

"That is what I assume. You should investigate there." Meta Knight said.

"In that case, let's head for Kabu Canyon." Ky said and the others nod.

The group leave Cappy Town and make their way to Kabu Canyon by going through the rocky valley again and later on the group arrive at Kabu Canyon and they start searching for the Black Xeti but so far there's nothing.

"Hmm. I don't see any Black Xetis here." Tails said.

"Is it at a different place?" Zatch asked.

"Maybe. Let's go see if..." Ky was cut off by a voice.

"Look out, Ky!" The voice said and it's Meta Knight who flies in front of Ky and slashes at something that looks like a dark figure appeared to attack Ky and knocks it back.

"What was that?" Tiff asked.

"Don't tell me..." Ky stops talking as he sees the dark figure that appears to be a Black Xeti that looks like Meta Knight but the armored mask is dark grey, the should pads are black and have crimson spikes, wearing a black cape with the Black Xeti symbol on the back, black gloves, and has crimson eyes. "A Black Xeti that looks like Meta Knight?" Ky asked.

"First a Heartless that pretended to be Kirby, now a Black Xeti pretending to be Meta Knight?" Max asked.

"Is that one of the Black Xetis?" Elena asked.

"Maybe." Ky said.

"Guess we'll find out by destroying it." Shadow said.

"We have to be careful, though. It could be stronger than any other Black Xeti we've fought." Bentley said.

"You're right. Let's take it out." Ky said and he turns to Kirby. "Kirby, you with us?" Ky asked and Kirby nods.

"I too stand ready to fight." Meta Knight said as he takes out his sword.

"Okay, let's go." Ky said as he and the others fight against the Black Xeti Meta Knight who charges at the group.

The Black Xeti known as Death Knight dash slashes at the group with its sword but the group dodge and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Death Knight cloaks itself with its cape and disappears and then reappears above Ky and attempts to down slash at Ky but Elena casts Thunder but Death Knight transforms its cape into wings and flies to dodge the lightning bolt and then slashes at Elena who cartwheels away and Kirby attacks with punches followed by a hammer swing but Death Knight multi slashes with its sword but Meta Knight counters with his sword and triple slashes with it but Death Knight cloaks itself in its cape again and disappears again and then reappears behind Meta Knight and slashes with its sword but Meta Knight flies to dodge while Max bashes with his shield and then uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Death Knight backs off and then delivers three slash streaks at the two but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Death Knight dash slashes with its sword and then spin slashes with it but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail to attack Death Knight's armor but Death Knight retaliates with an upper slash with its sword and sends Storm into the air but Lucky uses Ground Pound but Death Knight multi slashes with its sword but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks and then unleashes flame waves but Death Knight flip slashes with its sword and then dive attacks but Shadow home attacks and then multi punches followed by a somersault kick but Death Knight retaliates with spin slashing with its sword and then unleashes slash streaks but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin while Murray flame punches but Death Knight flies into the air and then down roll slashes with its sword but Bentley throws bombs but Death Knight triple slashes with its sword and then upper slashes but Ky uses Strike Raid and gets Death Knight.

Death Knight lights its sword with fire and then starts slashing at the group with flame based attacks and unleashes a giant fireball but Kirby inhales the fireball and becomes Fire Kirby and breathes fire at Death Knight who flies to dodge and then unleashes flame slash streaks but Fire Kirby keeps breathing fire while Meta Knight drill slashes with his sword but Death Knight counters with his sword and multi slashes with its sword but Meta Knight retaliates with a dash slash with his sword but Death Knight slashes with its fire sword and then sends out barrage of fireballs but Max blocks with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while Elena casts Blizzard followed by shooting magic concussive blasts but Death Knight unleashes flame slash streaks but T.J. slashes with his knife and then throws knives but Death Knight cloaks itself in its cape again and disappears and reappears above T.J. and air roll slashes but Kiyo swats with his spellbook to knock Death Knight back and then has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Death Knight triple slashes with its flame sword but Storm uses Volt Tackle and then uses Skullbash but Death Knight upper flip slashes with its flame sword and then dives at Storm but Lucky uses Egg Roll to strike Death Knight who spin slashes and then delivers a flame wave but Blaze takes the flame wave and throws it back at Death Knight but Death Knight flies to Blaze and slashes at her but she dodges and somersault flame kicks but Death Knight multi slashes with its flame sword and then unleashes four slash streaks but Tails fires lasers from his blaster to strike at Death Knight who flies to dodge and then drill slashes with its sword but Tails flies to dodge while Shadow spin dashes and then throws Chaos Arrows at Death Knight who horizontal slashes with its sword but Sly counters with his cane and uses Cane Push to knock Death Knight back while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Death Knight backs off and sends out a barrage of batlike creatures at the two but Bentley fires darts at the creatures and then throws electric darts at Death Knight who dash slashes at the group but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and slashes with it followed by Earth while Elena casts Fire and then shoots magic shots but Death Knight multi slashes with its sword but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Death Knight makes it cape into its wings again and they start flapping.

"What's it doing now?" Murray asked.

"I don't know...whatever it is. Be on guard." Ky said and Kirby nods.

"Indeed." Meta Knight said.

Death Knight flaps its wings and unleashes a gust of dark wind to try and knock the group back but they manage to remain where they are and Kirby spin kicks at Death Knight and then uses Final Cutter but Death Knight strikes back and upper slashes at Kirby sending him to the air but Meta Knight flies to save Kirby and then aerial slashes with his sword but Death Knight counters with its sword and the two clash until Meta Knight down slashes and sends Death Knight to the ground but Death Knight unleashes five slash streaks at Meta Knight who dodges while Elena casts Earth but Death Knight retaliates with a dive slash at Elena but Ky upper slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but Death Knight backs off and then starts spinning around forming into a black tornado and charges at the group.

"Look out!" Ky said.

The group dodge Death Knight's black tornado attack but Death Knight stops spinning and drill slashes at the group but they dodge again but Death Knight continues to attack in its black tornado slash but the group keep dodging until Death Knight stops and then triple slashes with its sword but Meta Knight counters with his sword and triple slashes back but Death Knight upper slashes Meta Knight who flies to avoid being hit while Kirby delivers multi punches followed by a hammer swing but Death Knight cloaks itself in its cape and disappears and then slashes at Kirby who dodges the slash attack and then spin kicks but Death Knight retaliates with a spin slash but Elena whacks with her staff and then throws magic bombs but Death Knight lights its sword with fire again and slashes with its flame sword and then unleashes a flame slash streak but Elena dodges and casts Blizzard bu Death Knight fire drill slashes at Elena but Blaze counters with her Fire Drill attack and manages to push Death Knight back but Death Knight dash slashes with its sword but Shadow spin attacks and delivers two punches followed by a flip kick but Death Knight multi slashes with its sword but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Death Knight uses its wings to unleash another gust of black wind but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga and strikes at Death Knight but Death Knight flies to dodge the lightning and then attacks in its black tornado again but the group dodge again but Death Knight drill slashes at the group who still dodge until Death Knight stops attacking and Max uses Shield Boomerang but Death Knight unleashes more batlike creatures to attack but T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Death Knight counters with its sword and multi slashes followed by a spin slash but Storm delivers electric punches and then tail whips but Death Knight flip upper slashes and then dive slashes but Lucky uses Headbutt to knock Death Knight back but Death Knight unleashes another gust of dark wind but Bentley throws homing darts while Murray triple punches but Death Knight triple slashes with its sword but Sly uses Cane Spin but Death Knight drill slashes with its sword but Ky uses Sonic Blade and strikes at Death Knight but Death Knight vanishes and tries to slash Ky but Ky uses Thunder Raid and strikes Death Knight.

Death Knight spins around again and charges at the group in its black tornado again but the group dodge but Death Knight drill slashes at the group who keep dodging but Death Knight charges in its black tornado again but the group keep dodging until Death Knight stops attacking and Kirby delivers punches and then uses Final Cutter but Death Knight strikes back with slash streaks but Kirby inhales at one of the slash streaks and becomes Sword Kirby and starts slashing with his sword but Death Knight unleashes batlike creatures but Meta Knight charges at Death Knight in his own tornado and strikes Death Knight who counters with its black tornado but Meta Knight cloaks himself in his cape and disappears but then slashes at Death Knight who unleashes a gust of dark wind but Max uses Shield Missile while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Death Knight triple slashes with its sword and then upper slashes but Storm unleashes a stream of electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Death Knight flies into the air and then spins around again and becomes another black tornado and charges at the group who dodge but Death Knight continues to charge in its black tornado but the group keep dodging but Death Knight drill slashes with its sword and group keep dodging until Death Knight stops and Lucky multi air kicks but Death Knight upper slashes again but Tails throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Death Knight spin slashes with its sword and then somersault slashes with its sword but Shadow throws Chaos Spears getting Death Knight who unleashes more batlike creatures but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley throws bombs but Death Knight flies into the air and dive drill slashes but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings with his cane but Death Knight multi slashes with its sword and then unleashes two slash streaks but Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Thunder but Death Knight horizontal slashes with its sword and then upper slashes but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Somersault but Death Knight retaliates with its drill slash but Ky uses Sonic Blade again and gets Death Knight multiple times but Death Knight becomes its black tornado again and charges at the group.

The group dodge all of Death Knight's attacks and after Death Knight stops its black tornado attack Meta Knight flies up and aerial slashes with his sword followed by an air roll slash but Death Knight retaliates with an upper slash and then down slashes with its sword but Meta Knight strikes back with his tornado attack while Kirby swings his hammer to knock Death Knight back but Death Knight lights its sword on fire and then unleashes another big fireball at Kirby who inhales the fireball and becomes Fire Kirby again and then breathes fire at Death Knight who cloaks in its cape again and then disappears but Elena casts Earth and then casts Fire but Death Knight unleashes gusts of dark wind but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Death Knight unleashes ten slash streaks at the two but Kiyo attacks Death Knight with his spellbook and then has Zatch use Zaker but Death Knight dash slashes with its sword and then multi slashes with its sword but T.J. throws knives at Death Knight but Death Knight disappears and then slashes at T.J. but Max uses Cyclone but Death Knight lights its sword with fire again and then slashes with its fire sword and then unleashes five fire waves but Blaze takes the flame waves and throw them back at Death Knight who flies to avoid the attack and then charges with its black tornado but Blaze unleashes her own flame waves at Death Knight while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster but Death Knight attacks Tails with its sword followed by batlike creatures but Shadow home attacks and multi punches and then spin kicks but Death Knight flip upper slashes with its sword and then cross slashes but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Push while Murray flame punches but Death Knight drill slashes with its sword but Bentley throws bombs but Death Knight charges at the group again in its black tornado but the group dodge the black tornado attack and Death Knight keeps going until it stops and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Edge but Death Knight retaliates with multi slashes with its sword and then unleashes slash streaks but Meta Knight triple slashes with his sword while Kirby multi punches followed by swinging his hammer while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge and then Ky uses Ars Arcanum and the group finish of Death Knight.

Death Knight stumbles back from the group's attacks but then flies into the air and tries to dive slash at the group but Ky delivers one final slash with his Keyblade and Death Knight falls to the ground while dropping its sword and Death Knight starts to disappear in dark mist and the group withdraw their weapons and return to their normal stances.

"That's that." Ky said and Kirby nods while cheering.

"Finally. That Black Xeti was tough." Sly said.

"Just like the other Black Xetis we'll be dealing with soon." Elena said.

"Wow! You guys did it!" Tuff said.

"That Black Xeti looked tough, but I knew you'd do it." Tiff said.

"Thanks for helping, Kirby, Meta Knight." Ky said.

"It was my pleasure, Keybearer." Meta Knight said and Kirby nods.

The group return to Cappy Town.

"So, what's next, Ky?" Tuff asked.

"Now we have to leave again. I know we just got here, but everybody else needs our help." Ky said.

"We understand. You guys will still visit us again?" Tiff asked.

"You bet!" Ky answered and Kirby cheers. "You take care, Kirby." Ky said and Kirby nods.

"I wish you good luck on your journey, Ky." Meta Knight said.

"Thanks, Meta Knight. You take care too." Ky said.

"You ready to go, Ky?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Bye, you guys! See you again soon!" Ky said and the group leave Cappy Town.

"Bye, Ky!" Tuff said.

"Thanks for what you've done for Kirby!" Tiff said and the group wave goodbye and leave.

The group return to the flower field and Ky uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal.

"That's one strong Black Xeti down. Now we got a few more to do." Ky said.

"I can tell the other Black Xetis will be tough." Bentley said.

"Maybe so, but we can handle anything as long we work together." Ky said.

"You're right, Ky." Elena said.

"So, we gonna go?" T.J. asked.

"Yeah. C'mon." Ky said and the group go into the light portal and leave Dream Land.

* * *

**End of chapter. I know this was short, but I'm doing my best on the strong Black Xeti boss fights. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Ky and his friends continue going back to the worlds they've been to and fight more of the tougher Black Xetis. Before I go, I forgot something in the last chapter. Since Ky sacrificed himself at Void Citadel,should he or should not have a Nobody? Let me know. Also, should Ky or should not meet and team with Sora if I decide to do a KHII version in this story or if I make a sequel. Kindly let me know. Anyway, that's it from me. I'm gonna leave now. Goodbye, take care, don't flame, and don't forget to review!**


	47. Chapter 46: Black Xeti in Land of Ninja!

Chapter 46: Black Xeti in Land of Ninjas!

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray leave Dream Land and they start to head for the next world and Ky finds the next world which is the Land of Ninjas.

"I know where to go to next." Ky said.

"Okay then. Lead the way." Max said.

Ky points Dawn of Hope at the Land of Ninjas and creates another light trail and another light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal to enter the Land of Ninjas.

The light portal appears in the forest and the group fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"Well, back at the Leaf Forest." Ky said.

"Yes. I remember being in this world." Blaze said.

"Let's go see where this other Black Xeti in this world is." Kiyo said.

"Right." Ky said.

The group start to move.

"Ky! Is that you?" A voice asked and the group turn to see Naruto leaping from tree to tree and lands in front of them and Sakura and Kakashi are with him.

"Naruto. Hey, it's great to see you again, but we're looking for a Black Xeti and we have to take it down." Ky said.

"Actually, we've been sent to find a disturbance in the forest. The other teams have sent to investigate it as well." Kakashi said.

"Disturbance, huh? Then no doubt it is a Black Xeti." Elena said.

"That's a possibility." A voice said and the group see Sasuke on a tree branch.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"Hey! Where've you been?!" Naruto demanded.

"Not your business, loser. Anyway, Ky, if you're here to take down the Black Xeti, I'll lead you to it so you can destroy it." Sasuke said.

"Okay then, lead the way." Ky said.

"Are you coming too?" Tails asked.

"You bet! It'd be great being with you and your new friends too!" Natuto said.

"Okay then. Ready, Ky?" T.J. asked.

"Yeah. Lead the way, Sasuke." Ky said.

"C'mon." Sasuke said.

The group follow Sasuke through the forest and later on they arrive at a different part of the forest where they find Team Eight.

"Look! There's Kurenai and her team." Max said.

"Hey, hey! Look who's back! It's Ky!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks with excitement.

"Oh, hello, Ky. It's good to see you. What brings you back?" Kurenai asked.

"We're looking for a Black Xeti and we think it's somewhere in this forest." Ky answered.

"Oh. W-We were s-sent to find a d-disturbance in this forest." Hinata said.

"We think it's the Black Xeti we're trying to find." Sly said.

"Will you help us find it?" Elena asked.

"If you think a Black Xeti is the disturbance, then we'll join you." Kurenai said.

"No one else could know about the Black Xetis than you." Shino said.

"Awesome! Let's go find it!" Naruto said but then they feel a shake.

"We should hurry." Kakashi said.

"Right." Ky said.

"Follow me." Sasuke said.

The group, Team Seven, and Team Eight continue their way through the different part of the forest and then arrive at the next part of the forest but as they keep moving the group find Team Ten.

"It's Asuma's team." Shadow said.

"Yeah." Tails said.

"Well, I'm surprised you're here, Ky." Asuma said.

"What?! Ky's here?!" Ino asked excited and she looks at Ky. "KY!" Ino cheered as she hugs Ky tightly much to Elena's displeasure. "You DID come back!" Ino said.

"Hi, Ino. I'm glad to see you too." Ky said struggling to breathe.

"Ino!" Sakura berated.

"Stop it! You're crushing him!" Elena yelled.

"Oh, you're still with him, are you, Elena?" Ino asked not pleased to see Elena.

"Yeah. I am. Problem?" Elena asked.

"As long as you're still not Ky's girlfriend." Ino said.

"The day you become Ky's girlfriend is the day the Black Xetis win." Elena said.

"Are you jealous, Elena?" Naruto asked.

"Stop asking me that!" Elena snapped.

"She sounds jealous to me." Zatch said.

"Yep." T.J. said but Elena whacks both of them with her staff.

"Look at you! What'd you do with your hair, Ky? I LOVE it!" Ino said looking at Ky's gold hair.

"Oh, long story." Ky said.

"Hey, Ky. I didn't know you'd be back." Choji said.

"I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a drag." Shikamaru said but Ino and Elena smack him.

"Shut up!" Elena and Ino yelled at the same time.

"I'm guessing you guys are looking for this disturbance." Bentley said.

"Yes. You heard about it too?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah. It's another Black Xeti so we came back to destroy it." Ky said.

"Oh! I'm SO helping you!" Ino said.

"As long as you stay out of his way and don't get ANY ideas!" Elena said pointing her finger at Ino.

"Why should YOU care what I do? You're not even his girlfriend!" Ino said and the two stare down at each other while getting to each other's faces and sparks appear between them.

"Those two are scary." Zatch said.

"Yeah." T.J. said.

"Uh-huh." Naruto said.

"Wow. I've never seen Elena like that." Murray said.

"I guess Ino has a new rival." Sakura said.

"Girls..." Shikamaru said.

"I hope they don't fight each other." Choji said.

"This is a waste of time." Sasuke said.

"I agree." Shadow said.

"You two gotta calm down. I'd hate to see my friends fighting each other. Remember we have a Black Xeti to track down." Ky said.

"You're right, Ky. I'm sorry." Elena said.

"Me too." Ino said but the two glare at each other again.

"Let's get going and we gotta hurry." Kakashi said.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

The group, Team Seven, Team Eight, and Team Ten continue through the next part of the forest and they arrive at the clearing part of the forest and while searching they find Team Gai.

"Is that Gai?" Blaze asked.

"Yep." Kakashi said.

"Well, well. Kakashi. You're late." Gai said and he notices Ky. "Ah, the youthful boy has returned to help us with our problem! You're right on time!" Gai said.

"Hi, Gai." Ky said.

"Ky! My youthful friend! You have returned!" Lee said.

"What's with them and youth?" Sly asked.

"I don't wanna know..." Kiyo said.

"Trust me, you don't." Elena said.

"Ky's here, huh? About time. Are you gonna show me how to finally wield that Keyblade?" Tenten asked.

"Uh, maybe some other time, Tenten. We're trying to find the disturbance." Ky said.

"So you're aware of that as well. You believe you can stop it?" Neji asked.

"Are you doubting Ky's ability?" Naruto asked.

"He may not be a ninja, but he still kicks butt!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks in agreement.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Neji said.

"C'mon. We gotta find that Black Xeti." Ky said.

"Is that the cause of the unyouthful disturbance?" Gai asked.

"That's what we think." Tails answered.

"In that case, I will help you!" Lee said.

"So am I." Tenten said.

"Whether I help or not does not really matter, but I'll join your search." Neji said.

"Okay then. C'mon." Ky said.

The group, Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Ten, and Team Gai keep going through the clearing of the forest until later they arrive at a quiet movement area of the forest and the group search around but they don't see anything.

"Hmm...nothing yet." Ky said.

"My techno map is saying otherwise." Tails said.

"Same for mine." Bentley said.

"Hinata, Neji, can you two use your Byakugans to check for any Black Xetis?" Ky asked and Hinata and Neji activate their Byakugans to see.

"There's something below us..." Hinata said.

"Something is underground." Neji said.

"Then it has to be it." Ky said.

"But where underground?" Max asked.

Just then something pops out of the ground shocking the group and it's a Black Xeti that looks like a masked ninja wearing black and crimson ninja clothing, has crimson eyes, wearing a black headband with the Black Xeti symbol on it around its head, and has a giant shuriken on its back.

"That must another one of the strong Black Xetis." Kiyo said.

"So this must be the cause of the disturbance." Kakashi said.

"Let's kick its butt! Believe it!" Naruto said.

The ninja Black Xeti takes out twin katanas and then performs hand signs causing something to happen.

"What's it doing?" Kiba asked.

"I think it's performing a jutsu!" Shikamaru said.

Just then strange energy engulfs the group and the teams.

"What just happened...?" Elena asked.

"Watch out! It's coming!" T.J. said as the ninja Black Xeti charges at group slashes them with its katanas but they dodge.

"Let's see if we can take it out." Ky said.

The Black Xeti known as Deadly Silent performs more hand signs and causes black smoke to engulf itself in it and later on clones of Deadly Silent appear from the black smoke and attack the group with their katanas but the group dodge the attacks but more clones of Deadly Silent keep appearing and attack the group who keep dodging until the black smokes disappears and Deadly Silent dash slashes at the group with its twin katanas but the group dodge and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope but Deadly Silent disappears in black mist and then reappears and double slashes with its katanas but the group dodge the attacks but Deadly Silent dash slashes again and then disappears in dark mist and then reappears and diagonal spin slashes with its katanas but the group keep avoiding its attacks.

"I'll show you what a ninja can do! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled performing his Shadow Clone Jutsu but nothing is happening. "What the...?! Why isn't my jutsu working?" Naruto asked.

"Let me try. Fire!" Elena said casting Fire but nothing was happening. "My magic isn't working." Elena said.

"It must have disabled our abilities." Tails said.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"We'll have to find a way to take it out somehow." Ky said and then he notices orbs floating beside Deadly Silent. "Think I found the problem." Ky said.

"So that's it. Those orbs must be the source of our abilities being taken." Elena said.

"In that case, we should take care of those and strike the Black Xeti." Kakashi said.

Deadly Silent throws multiple shurikens at the group who dodge and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope at one of the orbs followed by a vertical slash while Elena whacks with her staff at the other orb but Deadly Silent vanishes in dark mist again and then reappears behind and slashes with one of its katanas but Naruto blocks it with his kunai and slashes with it at one of the orbs but Deadly Silent spin kicks Naruto and then delivers a drill kick in his stomach but Sakura throws kunai bombs at the orbs but Deadly Silent deflects the kunais and then disappears and then strikes at Sakura but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. slashes with his knife to strike the orbs but Deadly Silent moves out of the way and then slashes with one katana and then slashes with the other and then double kicks but Sasuke delivers punches and then gets behind and tries to kick but Deadly Silent retaliates with a leg takedown and brings Sasuke to the ground but Kakashi slashes with his kunai and then slashes its back with the kunai but Deadly Silent dash slashes at Kakashi and down roll slashes with its katanas but Kiyo attacks with his spellbook while Zatch delivers a punch but Deadly Silent creates clones of itself and they strike but Storm delivers two punches and then tail whips while Lucky double kicks but Deadly Silent throws multiple kunais but Kurenai slashes with her kunai but Deadly Silent spin kicks and then delivers a down bicycle kick but Hinata palm strikes while Kiba attacks with his claws and Akamaru charges to strike the orbs but Deadly Silent throws multiple shurikens but Shino swipes but Deadly Silent backs off and dash slashes and throws three kunais but Tails tail swipes but Deadly Silent horizontal slashes with its katanas but Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a ballet style kick but Deadly Silent fast punches and then multi kicks but Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks but Deadly Silent down roll slashes with its katanas but Asuma attacks with his knuckles while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs but Deadly Silent disappears in dark mist and then reappears and wide slashes but Ino throws a flower bomb while Choji claps but Deadly Silent throws multiple shurikens but Sly attacks with his cane while Murray triple punches but Deadly Silent slashes with one of its katanas but Bentley wheelchair spins but Deadly Silent creates two clones and dash slash but Gai and Lee attack with their fast punches while Neji palm strikes while Tenten attacks with her kunais but Deadly Silent disappears in dark mist and then reappears and slashes with its katanas but the group keep striking at the orbs and both are destroyed releasing the energy from the group and the teams.

"That did it." Ky said.

"Alright! Now we can go all out!" Naruto said.

Deadly Silent double slashes with its katanas but Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder while Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Blizzard but Deadly Silent delivers fast punches and then creates three clones and attack but Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and creates three clones and they attack the clones while the real Naruto delivers punches followed by a kunai slash but Deadly Silent takes out its big shuriken and throws it at the group but Sakura slashes with her kunai followed by multi kicks while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu but Deadly Silent disappears in dark mist and then aerial slashes with its twin katanas but Kakakshi uses Chidori and then uses uses Fireball Jutsu but Deadly Silent dash slashes at Kakashi and spin kicks but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Deadly Silent dodges and then performs its hand signs and does a dark version of Fireball Jutsu but Shadow home attacks and throws Chaos Arrows but Deadly Silent multi slashes with its katanas and then delivers a drill kick but Kurenai uses her Genjutsu to trap Deadly Silent allowing Hinata to palm strike and then uses Dashing Double Palm but Deadly Silent fast punches Hinata and then multi kicks but Kiba charges at Deadly Silent while Akamaru turns into Kiba and the two uses Fang over Fang while Shino unleashes his insects to poison Deadly Silent who retaliates with four dash slashes and then throws multiple kunais but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. throws knives but Deadly Silent creates five clones and they strike with their katanas but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Deadly Silent dodges and then delivers fast punches followed by slashing with its twin katanas and then straight kicks but Asuma attacks with his chakra blades while Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu allowing Ino to use Mind Transfer Jutsu and then Choji uses Supper Expansion Jutsu and crushes Deadly Silent but Deadly Silent traps the three with a binding jutsu and then slashes with its katanas but Gai and Lee punch while delivering spin kicks and unleash straight kicks but Deadly Silent performs another clone jutsu and they attack but Neji uses Eight Trigram Palm Rotation to defeat the clones while Tenten summons multiple weapons and they fly at Deadly Silent who throws its giant shuriken again but Sly uses Cane Spin while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Deadly Silent delivers fast punches and then multi slashes with its katanas but Bentley throws bombs but Deadly Silent disappears in dark mist and then reappears and roll dive slashes with its katanas but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge while Elena throws magic bombs but Deadly Silent backs off and then performs another hand sign and then black smoke engulfs it again.

"Now what?" Ino asked.

"Look out!" Kiyo said.

Kunais start to rain down from the black smoke and at the group who dodge the kunai raining down at them and Ky casts Aero to make the black smoke disappear but then they don't see Deadly Silent around.

"Now where did it go?" Murray asked.

"Who knows." Sasuke said.

Just then something attacks Ky and the group and they look around where the attack is coming from but something attacks the group and the teams again and they try to find what's attacking them.

"Is it from that Black Xeti?" T.J. asked.

"Hinata, Neji." Ky said.

"R-Right." Hinata said as she activates her Byakugan and Neji does the same with his.

"It's still here, but..." Neji was cut off by another attack.

"Now I see. It's invisible. We gotta find a way to stop that and I think I know." Ky said.

As the next attack was about to come to the group and the teams Ky uses Sonic Blade and strikes several times until he delivers one final strike and just then Deadly Silent is exposed but Deadly Silent dash slashes at Ky and then spin kicks and leg grabs Ky and brings him down but Naruto creates another clone of himself and they attack Deadly Silent with their kunais but Deadly Silent performs another hand sign and uses a dark version of Water Dragon Jutsu to get the clones and then dash slashes at Naruto but the group dodge and Ky uses Fire Dash and then slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Somersault while Naruto delivers three punches and then creates a clone of himself and they deliver a powerful kick but Deadly Silent backs off and then performs another hand sign.

"Now what's it doing?" Asuma asked.

"Possibly to perform another jutsu." Kakashi said.

Deadly Silent creates a black barrier around itself.

"You think a shield'll protect you?" Naruto asked as he delivers a punch but as he touches the barrier the attack backfires on him.

"Looks like physical attacks won't work. I got it. I'll try attacking with my magic." Ky said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Elena said.

Deadly Silent performs another Dark Fireball Jutsu but the group dodge and Ky casts Thunder while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Deadly Silent rains down multiple shurikens at the group but Ky casts Blizzard while Elena casts Fire and then shoots magic shots but Deadly Silent creates ten clones of itself to attack but Naruto creates his ten clones at they attack the clones while Sasuke delivers fast punches and then slashes with his kunai while Sakura throws kunai bombs but Deadly Silent performs a dark version of Phoenix Flower Jutsu but Ky casts Earth while Elena shoots thunder coated magic shots but Deadly Silent performs a dark version of Wind Style but the group dodge and Ky casts Fire while Elena casts Thunder and they destroy the barrier and Deadly Silent is defenseless.

"Now!" Ky said.

Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Elena shoots magic shots while Max uses Shield Missile while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow spin dashes and throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Push while Murray flame punches while Bentley shoots electric darts while Kakashi slashes with his kunai and uses Chidori while Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and they strike with punches and kicks while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Sakura slashes with her kunai and then multi kicks while Kurenai uses Genjutsu Haze while Hinata delivers fast palm strikes while Kiba and Akamaru attack with their combat combination while Shino unleashes an insect sphere while Asuma attacks with his chakra blades while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs while Ino throws flower bombs while Choji expands his hands and delivers a huge punch while Gai delivers powerful punches and deliver a straight kick while Lee fast punches followed by a spin leaf kick while Neji fast palm strikes while Tenten attacks with her kunais followed by a bo staff attack but after all their attacks Deadly Silent recovers itself and then performs another hand sign and black smoke engulfs it again.

Deadly Silent's clones appear from the black smoke again and the clones attack the group with their katanas but the group dodge the attacks but more clones keep appearing and keep attacking but the group keep dodging the attacks until the black smoke disappears and Deadly Silent is gone again and while the group are searching for it they feel the strange energy engulfs the group and the teams again and they know that their abilities are gone again and so they need to find out where Deadly Silent is but then an attack gets the group and the teams but they search around for the Black Xeti but another attack gets them but they recover and they keep looking around and then Ky finds two floating orbs and he assumes that's where Deadly Silent is and so Ky attacks the orbs with Dawn of Hope while Elena whacks with her staff while Naruto slashes with his kunai but then Deadly Silent's shuriken starts flying all over the area and the group dodge but then another giant shuriken is flying around the area but the group keep dodging the flying shurikens and the shurikens keep flying around until the shurikens stop flying and one of the shurikens turn into Deadly Silent and it puts its shuriken back on its back and then dash slashes at the group with its katanas but Ky attacks the orbs with Dawn of Hope while Elena whacks with her staff but Deadly Silent double slashes with its katanas and then spin kicks but Naruto slashes with his kunai while Sasuke delivers fast punches and then kicks to strike at the orbs but Deadly Silent uses Dark Fireball Jutsu but Sakura throws kunais while Kakashi slashes with his kunai and then throws multiple kunais but Deadly Silent slashes with one katana and then slashes with the other but Kiyo attacks with his spellbook while Zatch delivers a punch while Storm tail whips while Lucky bashes his head but Deadly Silent throws its giant shuriken around the area but Kurenai throws kunais while Hinata multi palm strikes but Deadly Silent spin kicks and then delivers a drill kick but Kiba and Akamaru attack with their combat combination while Shino delivers a swipe but Deadly Silent creates three clones and they attack with their katanas but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Deadly Silent uses Dark Water Dragon Jutsu and then throws multiple shurikens but Sly attacks the orbs with his cane while Bentley wheelchair spins but Deadly Silent dash slashes and then roll dive slashes with its katana but Asuma attacks with his knuckles while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs but Deadly Silent throws its giant shuriken again but Ino throws flower bombs while Choji claps but Deadly Silent drill kicks and then multi slashes with its katana but Shadow multi punches and then somersault kicks while Blaze attacks with her claws and then attacks with ballet style kicks but Deadly Silent disappears in dark mist and then reappears and aerial slashes with its katanas and then uses Dark Phoenix Flower Jutsu but Gai and Lee deliver fast punches while Neji fast palm strikes while Tenten attacks with her kunais but Deadly Silent spin slashes with its katanas and then throws its multiple kunais but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope and destroys the orbs and the energy is now gone.

Deadly Silent triple slashes with its twin katanas but Naruto delivers punches and then summons two clones of himself and they deliver a giant kick while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Sakura slashes with her kunai and multi kicks but Deadly Silent triple dash slashes and then spin kicks and roll down slashes with its katanas but Kakashi uses Chidori and then uses Fireball Jutsu but Deadly Silent leg grabs Kakashi and brings him down but Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Deadly Silent backs off and throws its giant shuriken while turning itself into another giant shuriken and they fly around the area again but the group dodge the flying shurikens but the shurikens continue to fly around the area but the group keep dodging until the shurikens stop flying and Deadly Silent returns and slashes with its katanas but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Deadly Silent uses a bind jutsu but Kurenai uses Genjutsu to trap it allowing Hinata to use Dashing Double Palms while Kiba and Akamaru attack with their combat combination while Shino unleashes insects but Deadly Silent multi kicks and then spin kicks and then multi slashes with katanas but Sly uses Cane Jump while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Deadly Silent throws multiple shurikens but Bentley throws bombs but Deadly Silent delivers fast punches and then slashes with its katanas but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Deadly Silent drill kicks and then roll dive slashes with its katanas but Asuma attacks with his chakra blades but Deadly Silent dash slashes but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu to bind it allowing Ino to use Mind Transfer Jutsu allowing Choji to make himself bigger to body slam but Deadly Silent throws its giant shuriken again while transforming into another giant shuriken and they fly around the area but the group dodge and they keep dodging the flying shuriken until they stop flying and Deadly Silent returns and uses Dark Phoenix Flower Jutsu but Tails uses Fly Kick while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Deadly Silent multi slashes with its katanas but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Deadly Silent disappears in dark mist and the aerial horizontal slashes with its twin katanas but Gai uses Primary Lotus to bring Deadly Silent down but Deadly Silent retaliates with a leg grab on Gai's neck and beings him down but Lee delivers triple fast punches and then uses Leaf's Hurricane while Neji uses Eight Triagrams Palm Rotation while Tenten summons various weapons but Deadly Silent unleashes a storm of kunais and shurikens but the group dodge and Ky uses Slide Dash and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Spin while Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Earth but Deadly Silent performs another hand sign and then unleashes another black barrier.

Ky casts Fire at the barrier while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Deadly Silent creates clones of itself and they attack the group but Naruto creates his own clones and they attack the clones while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu but Deadly Silent uses Dark Fireball Jutsu but Ky casts Blizzard while Elena casts Thunder and then throws magic bombs but Deadly Silent unleashes another storm of kunais but the group dodge the raining kunais and Ky casts Earth while Elena casts Fire but Deadly Silent throws its giant shuriken but Ky casts Blizzard while Elena shoots fire coated magic shots and they destroy the barrier but Deadly Silent recovers itself already and dash slashes at the group five times and then dive slashes down at the group but dodge the attack and Ky casts Gravity but Deadly Silent throws its giant shuriken again while transforming itself into its giant shuriken and then flys all around the area but the group dodge and the shurikens keep flying but the group keep dodging until the shurikens stop flying and Deadly Silent returns and then uses Dark Water Dragon Jutsu but Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and they slash with their kunais while Sasuke triple punches and then delivers a spin kick while Sakura slashes with her kunai and then delivers a big punch but Deadly Silent multi slashes with its twin katanas but Kakashi slashes with his kunai and then uses Chidori but Deadly Silent multi kicks and then spin slashes but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Deadly Silent throws its giant shuriken again but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Deadly Silent creates clones at they attack but Kurenai uses Genjutsu Haze allowing Hinata to multi palm strike while Kiba and Akamaru use Fang over Fang while Shino creates an insect sphere but Deadly Silent slashes with one katana and then slashes with the other katana but Storm uses Volt Tackle and then uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Deadly Silent uses Dark Phoenix Flower Jutsu but Asuma attacks with his chakra blades and then uses Burning Ash but Deadly Silent dash slashes but Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu while Ino throws flower bombs while Choji uses Human Boulder but Deadly Silent uses a binding jutsu but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws electric darts while Murray triple punches but Deadly Silent double slashes with its twin katanas and then spin kicks but Gai delivers fast punches and then attacks with nunchaku while Lee multi punches and then delivers an uppercut but Deadly Silent creates clones and they attack but Neji fast strikes with his palms while Tenten attacks with her kuanis and then attacks with an iron club but Deadly Silent dashes all over the area and then slashes at the group but Shadow home attacks and then multi punches and flip kicks while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster but Deadly Silent multi slashes with its twin katanas but Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Fire but Deadly Silent turns itself invisible and attacks the group and the teams but Ky uses Sonic Blade and attacks several times and he gets Deadly Silent and then Ky delivers one final strike at Deadly Silent finishing the Black Xeti.

Deadly Silent stumbles back from its defeat and then it drops its twin katanas and kneels to the ground and Ky charges at Deadly Silent and delivers a dash slash making the Black Xeti roar in terror as it disappears in dark mist and Ky withdraws his Keyblade.

"Whew. That was intense." Ky said.

"You said it." Kiba said and Akamaru barks in agreement.

"But at least we made it through to the end." Sakura said.

"You all fought excellently and you all knew how to work together during the battle. I think you all would be great ninjas after all." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"And thank you, Ky for helping us with our disturbance problem." Kurenai said.

"It's no big deal." Ky said.

"I knew Ky could it! Anyone vs. my Ky, no contest." Ino said.

"YOUR Ky?!" Elena demanded.

"Uh-oh." Zatch,T.J., Naruto, and Choji said at the same time while Ky sweat drops.

Later on it's evening and the group and the teams are making their way out of the forest and later on they return to the village.

"Ah, back at the village! I can't wait to get myself some ramen! I think we deserve it for celebration!" Naruto said.

"You all did a great job. I think you do deserve a reward." Kakashi said.

"Hey, Ky, wanna join us?" Naruto offered.

"Thanks, Naruto, but I'm afraid we have to go." Ky said.

"Really? You have to leave?" Lee asked.

"Yeah. There are other Black Xetis that will harm others and we have to stop them." Elena answered.

"Okay then. Thanks for helping us, Ky. You know, you'd be strong enough to be Hokage one day and that would make you my rival." Naruto said.

"You're saying you wanna be Hokage?" Ky asked and Naruto nods. "May I ask why?" Ky asked.

"Oh, well, when I was little, everyone in the village just hated me and I had no idea why. Nobody would look at me or even talk to me. I didn't even have any parents or anyone to look out for me. They treated me like I'm some kind of demon. I hate that and I was tired of being disrespected. So, dreamed of becoming Hokage one day so everyone will stop disrespecting me and look up to me." Naruto explained.

"I'm sorry...how everyone treated you. I know that feeling..." Ky said.

"Huh? Did everyone hate you too?" Naruto asked.

"Well, when I was little, I've been bullied by other kids. I couldn't defend myself from them and they just torment me or harm me in terrifying ways. I hated that too. I have...someone who took care of me, but the bullying happens when I'm outside my house and I never told my...guardian about it. One day, when I was being bullied again, someone...another boy came and took care of it. He was my first friend and he taught me how to defend myself from the bullying so it wouldn't happen again." Ky explained.

"Wow. That must've sucked. You and I are almost alike, Ky. You know what, you're strong already. You helped us defend the village from the Black Xetis and the Heartless. I'm sure everyone will be grateful for that." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"So, Ky, what's your dream?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno...I guess my destiny is to become a Keyblade Master since I still have the Keyblade. And...I guess I'll also be the new Lord of Light." Ky said.

"That sounds cool. Let's work hard to achieve our dreams!" Naruto said taking out his hand.

"Yeah." Ky said shaking Naruto's hand.

"In the future, when we meet again, I hope you become this Keyblade Master and this Lord of Light, just like when I become Hokage." Naruto said.

"It's a promise." Ky said.

"Ky, are you leaving again?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ky answered.

"Aw. Oh, well. As long as I get to see you again." Ino said winking at Ky making Elena more angry.

"It was great seeing ya again! Hope ya do come back!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks in agreement.

"Let us meet again someday!" Lee said.

"Ya know, you're already not bad. You're actually less than a drag." Shikamaru said.

"See ya when we see ya again!" Choji said.

"G-Good luck on y-you're adventure, Ky." Hinata said.

"Be careful." Shino said.

"I suppose you are pretty strong. Good luck." Neji said.

"You still owe me an explanation of how to wield a Keyblade." Tenten said.

"It is unyouthful to see you go, but I wish you the best of luck on your quest!" Gai said.

"Thank you for everything." Kurenai said.

"Be safe out there, kid." Asuma said.

"Stay strong, Ky. You actually do have it takes to be a ninja. Your assistance might help us create a good future." Kakashi said.

"Yeah. Thanks, guys. See ya!" Ky said.

"Don't forget us, Ky!" Naruto said.

"I won't. You're all in here. Believe it!" Ky said said pointing at his chest smiling and Naruto smiles back.

The group start to make their way out of the village but they see Sasuke.

"You're not gonna say bye to us?" Ky asked.

"I don't normally do goodbyes, but good luck anyway." Sasuke said.

"By the way, where were you?" Ky asked.

"I told you, don't worry about it." Sasuke said.

"Okay then. Take care." Ky said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

The group leave the village and they return to the forest.

"That's two Black Xetis down. Now we have a few more left." Tails said.

"Yeah. Let's hurry and settle the score with them." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal and the group go through it and leave the Land of Ninjas.

* * *

**Chapter over. I hope you guys enjoyed this. This chapter was way longer than the last. That's kinda surprising. Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Next time, Ky and his friends continue to hunt down and fight off the strong Black Xetis. Before I go, I have another question mind, should or should I not add Organization XIII in the series and should I have Ky fight them? Kindly let me know. Anyway, that's all. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye, and REVIEW!**


	48. Chapter 47: Black Xeti in Dragon Realms!

**Hi, every reader! I'm here with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it.**

**7: Thank you for sending me more suggestions for the strong Black Xeti boss fights. I appreciate that.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 47: Black Xeti in Dragon Realms!

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray leave the Land of Ninjas and they start to head for the next world and Ky finds the Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds.

"Let's go there next." Ky said and they nod and Ky points Dawn of Hope at Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds and creates a light trail and also creates another light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal.

The light portal appears in Midnight Mountain and the group fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"Are we back at the Forgotten Worlds?" Max asked.

"If we were, then Elena and I wouldn't be dragons again." Ky said as he's back to being his white dragon form.

"I never thought I'd be back in this form." Elena said as she's back to being her pink dragon form.

"And Max, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, and I still look the same." Tails said.

"Pika." Storm said in agreement.

"Same thing for Lucky, Bentley, Murray, and me." Sly said.

"Not all of us." T.J. said as he is now a brown dragon with red horns, red wings, red spikes on his back, a red belly, and is still wearing his baseball cap backwards.

"Well, looks like you're a dragon too." Elena said.

"Kiyo and Zatch, did you guys transform too?" Ky asked.

"Afraid so." Kiyo answered as he is now a black dragon with white horns, white wings, white spikes on his back, and white belly.

"Same for me, but this is cool!" Zatch said as he is now a yellow dragon with dark blue horns, dark blue wings, dark blue spikes on his back, and dark blue belly.

"Yeah. It's great. C'mon. We got a Black Xeti to get rid of. Who knows where it is." Ky said.

"We'll have to find this place until it's found." Elena said.

The group start searching Midnight Mountain for a Black Xeti but while they keep searching the group find Spyro and Sparx.

"Spyro? Sparx?" Ky asked.

"Hey, Ky! Great to see you again." Spyro said.

"What're you doing back here? I thought all the dragons eggs have been recovered after we defeated the Sorceress." Elena said.

"I came back here because someone stole an egg that's still unhatched from the Dragon Realms. I was sent back to find it and I assumed it's somewhere around here." Spyro answered.

"Another egg stolen? Well, we can help you with that. We're trying to find a Black Xeti that's causing trouble." Ky said.

"Then let's work together to find what we're looking for." Blaze said and they nod.

The group continue to search through Midnight Mountain but then Sparx points out something.

"What, Sparx?" Spyro asked and Sparx points at what looks like a portal.

"What's with this portal?" Murray asked.

"I dunno, but I'll bet it could lead us somewhere." Ky said.

"Let's find out, but we should be careful." Bentley said.

"Right. Let's go." Spyro said and the group enter the portal.

The group fly through the portal and later on they arrive at a different area that's icy and there's snow falling from the sky while the water is pink.

"This is different. Where are we?" Shadow asked.

Just then a rainbow comes down in front of the group and they see Bianca.

"Bianca." Ky said.

"Ky, Spyro. You've arrived at the Sorceress' treasure vault." Bianca said.

"The Sorceress had a vault?" Tails asked.

"Yes. This place is where she stashed all her treasure. But now someone has stolen all of it." Bianca answered.

"It must be the work of a Black Xeti. Bianca, any chance you saw one around here?" Ky asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, when I was returning to Midnight Mountain, I saw something that looked like a monster and I saw it carrying what looked like an dragon egg. I followed it here and then I saw it take the treasure. I did what I could to try to stop it, but it seemed to powerful, even for my spells." Bianca explained.

"Don't worry. We can take care of it." Ky said.

"You think monster is a Black Xeti?" Max asked.

"That's what I'm thinking. Let's find that monster and bring it down." Ky said and they nod.

"Be careful. It seems strong." Bianca said as she disappears in her rainbow.

"C'mon." Ky said.

The group explore the icy field to search for the monster Bianca spoke of and they climb up to the higher part of the icy field to keep searching for a Black Xeti and later on they find what looks like another portal and the group decide to enter it and they arrive at an icy arena surrounded by the pink water and they start searching for a Black Xeti and the stolen egg but there's nothing.

"I don't see anything here." T.J. said.

"There should be something here. Let's keep looking." Ky said.

As the group continue to search Sparks looks up and starts to make sounds.

"What's wrong, Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"Look!" Tails said.

Just then something flies down at the group who dodge and it lands on the ground creating smoke.

"What the...?" Kiyo asked.

"It be a..." Elena stops talking.

"Let's see." Ky said as he casts Aero to make the smoke disappear.

As the smoke clears the group see a Black Xeti that looks like a giant dragon with crimson claws, crimson wings, crimson horns, and has four heads with one head being red, the other head being blue, the other head being yellow, and the last head being green.

"Another Black Xeti. Just as we thought." Ky said.

"I'll bet it has the egg too." Spyro said.

"Then let's bring it down." Sly said.

"Let's." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope and the four-headed dragon Black Xeti attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Element Breather uses its red head to breathe fire while the blue head breathes ice while the yellow head breathes lightning while the green head breathes wind at the group but the group dodge the element attacks and Ky casts Blizzard at the red head while Elena casts Fire on the blue head while Storm unleashes electricity at the green head while Spyro breathes fire at the yellow head but Element Breather slashes with its claws but Max bashes one of the heads with his shield while T.J. dash slashes with his knife at the red and green heads but Element Breather uses its red head to shoot fireballs while the blue head shoots ice shards but the group dodge and Blaze attacks the blue head with her flames while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster at each of the four heads but Element Breather uses its yellow head to shoots lightning balls but Shadow home attacks at each head and throws Chaos Spears but the green head of Element Breather breaths whirlwinds but Lucky uses Ground Pound on the green head but the red head, the blue head, and the yellow head bite at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker at the red head and the blue head but Element Breather tail whips at the group getting them but they recover and Sly uses Cane Jump at one of the heads and then down swings his cane while Murray uppercuts the other head but Element Breather's red head shoots fireballs while its yellow head breathes lightning but Bentley throws bombs at the four heads but Element Breather's green head breathes win to try and blow the group away but they manage to stay on the arena and Ky slashes at the heads with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder on the green head while Spyro charges at one of the heads with his horns but Element Breather slams its tail on the ground to cause an earthquake but Ky strikes back with Fire at the blue head and then whacks at the other three heads with Dawn of Hope.

Element Breather's blue head breathes a beam of ice at the group in an attempt to freeze them but they move out of the way and Spyro breathes fire at the blue head and then attacks with his horns at the other heads but Element Breather attacks Spyro with its claws and then uses its yellow head to breathe lightning bolts while the green head breathes whirlwinds but Max uses Cyclone at the green head while T.J. slashes the yellow head with his knife but Element Breather tail whips at the two but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail to strike the red head but the blue head shoots ice shards but Lucky catches the ice shards and eats them and then throws them back at the heads but Element Breather stomps its feet on the ground to create shock waves but the group dodge the shock waves and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga at the heads but Element Breather retaliates with its yellow head breathing a stream of lightning but Shadow dashes toward the heads and multi punches at all four of them and then flip kicks at the yellow head but the red head breathes a jet of fire at Shadow but Blaze manipulates the flames and then sends them back at Element Breather who slams its tail at Blaze but Tails grabs Blaze to fly avoid the attack and then Tails uses Fly Kick to deliver a strike at one of the heads but Element Breather swipes one of its wings at Tails who recovers while Bentley shoots electric darts but Element Breather's green head breathes a gust of wind while the blue head breathes a beam of ice but Murray strikes at the blue head with his flame fists while Sly uses Cane Spin at the green head but Element Breather stomps its feet again and creates more shock waves but the group dodge the shock waves and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a drill slash attack while Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Earth at the heads but Element Breather's red head breathes a jet of fire while it's yellow head breathes a stream of lightning but Ky casts Blizzard at the red head and then strikes at the yellow head with Dawn of Hope but Element Breather unleashes fireballs, ice shards, lightning bolts, and whirlwinds around it.

"That's not good." Spyro said.

"Look out!" Ky said.

Element Breather sends its fireballs, ice shards, lightning bolts, and whirlwinds at the group who dodge the attacks and Spyro flies to Element Breather and breathes fire at the heads but Element Breather swipes at Spyro with its wings but Spyro recovers and charges with its horn but Element Breather's heads bite at him but Elena throws magic bombs at the four heads but Element Breather slams it tail at Elena who dodges and then whacks at the heads with her staff and then shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Gravity at one of the heads but Element Breather's blue head breathes ice needles while its yellow head breathes lightning balls but Ky casts Earth on the green head and then slashes at the yellow head with Dawn of Hope but Element Breather tail whips at Ky and then uses its red head to breathe a jet of flames at Ky who flies to dodge and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard at the red head but Element Breather flies into the air out of reach from the group.

"Now what's it doing?" Max asked.

"Oh, no! Look out!" Ky said.

Element Breather flies all over the arena while breathing its jet of flames at the group who dodge the fire breathing but Element Breather flies around the arena again and breathes a beam of ice at the group but they still dodge but Element Breather keeps flying around and breathes lightning but the group continue to dodge but Element Breather breathes a gust of wind at the group who dodge but Element Breather keeps flying around while breathing more of its elements until it flies down on the ground and then stomps its feet on the ground to create shock waves but Spyro glides and then charges with his horns but Element Breather tail whips at Spryo who recovers and Storm uses Volt Tackle at the heads but Element Breather attacks with its claws but Lucky uses Egg Roll but Element Breather's green head breathes whirlwinds at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga to get the green head but Element Breather's yellow head retaliates with breathing lightning balls but Max uses Shield Boomerang and gets the yellow head while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Element Breather bites at the group with its heads but Shadow delivers a swipe at the heads and then throws Chaos Arrows but Element Breather flies into the air again and then breathes fire, ice, lightning, and wind but the group continue to dodge its element attacks but Element Breather keeps flying while breathing its element attacks until it lands on the ground and slams its tail at the group while using its red head to breathe fireballs but Blaze takes the fireballs and throws them back at it while Tails throws bombs at all the heads but Element Breather's blue head breathes ice shards at the group who dodge and Bentley throws darts at the heads while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Element Breather unleashes fireballs, ice shards, lightning bolts, and whirlwinds and it sends them at the group who dodge and Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin but Element Breather's red head breathes fireballs but Elena casts Blizzard at the red head and then shoots magic shots at the other heads but Element Breather attacks with its claws and then bites at the group with its heads but Ky bashes at the heads with Dawn of Hope but Element Breather tail whips at Ky who dodges and then casts Earth on the heads.

Element Breather flies all over the arena again and breathes its elements at the group who dodge but Element Breather continues to fly while breathing its element attacks but Ky flies into the air and casts Fire at the blue head and then casts Blizzard at the red head but Element Breather's green head breathes a gust of wind but Ky casts Thunder on the green head but Element Breather aerial dives at Ky who dodges and then aerial slashes at the heads and then drill slashes but Element Breather lands on the ground and shoots fireballs and whirlwinds at Ky who flies down and dive slashes at the heads while Spyro charges with his horns and then breathes fire but Element Breather attacks with its claws but Ky casts Gravity at the heads while Spyro breathes fire on the heads but Element Breather flies into the air again and then breathes its jet of flames, beam of ice, stream of lightning, and gust of wind combined at the group but they dodge but Element Breather attempts to land on the group while creating a shock wave.

The group dodge the shock wave and the landing but Element Breather slams its tail at the group but Spyro breathes fire aat the heads but Element Breather's red head counters with its jet of flames but Spyro's fire manages to push the flames back and gets Element Breather but Element Breather's blue head breathes ice shards at Spyro but Elena casts Fire at the blue head while shoots magic concussive blasts at the other heads but Element Breather flies into the air again and breathes its element attacks at the group who dodge but Element Breather keeps flying while still breathing element attacks until it lands on the ground and then bites at the group with its heads but Max bashes at the heads with his shield while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Element Breather stomps its feet on the ground while creating shock waves and then its yellow head breathes a stream of lightning but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga to counter the attack and Zatch's Zakeruga gets Element Breather but its green head retaliates with its gust of wind but Storm shoots electric bolts at the green head but Element Breather tail whips at the Pikachu but Lucky uses Headbutt to strike one of the heads but Element Breather's blue head breathes ice shards but Blaze throws fireballs to destroy the ice shards and then uses Fire Drill to strike at the blue head while Shadow home attacks at one of the heads and multi punches followed by a somersault kick but Element Breather flies into the air again and breathes its element attacks again but the group dodge but Element Breather dives down at the group with a powerful slam but Tails fires lasers from his blaster to strike at the heads but Element Breather's red head shoots fireballs while it's green head breathes whirlwinds but Bentley throws bombs at the heads while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Element Breather attacks with its claws but Sly uses Cane Jump and then aerial attacks with his cane but Element Breather flies into the air again and then breathes fireballs, ice shards, lightning bolts, and whirlwinds at the group who dodge but Element Breather lands at the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes at the heads with Dawn of Hope followed by Gravity but Element Breather bites at Ky who bashes at the heads with Dawn of Hope and casts Earth.

Element Breather flies into the air again and breathes its jet of fire but the group dodge but Element Breather breathes its beam of ice but the group continue to dodge but it breathes a stream of lightning and a gust of wind but the group keep dodging until Element Breather stops flying and lands on the ground and then tail whips but Spyro charges with his horns and then breathes fire but Element Breather bites at Spyro with its heads but Elena whacks the heads with her staff and then shoots magic shots at the heads but Element Breather slams its tail at Elena who dodges while Max uses Cyclone to strike the heads but Element Breather swipes its wings to knock Max down but T.J. slashes one of the heads with his knife but Element Breather slashes with its claws and then its yellow head breathes lightning balls but Storm shoots electric bolts to counter and then uses Skullbash but Element Breather's green head breathes its gust of wind but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga to get the green head while Lucky uses Ground Pound on one of the heads but Element Breather flies into the air again and then breathes its element attacks but the group dodge again but Element Breather keeps flying while breathing more of its element attacks but the group keep dodging but Element Breather dives down at the group but they move out of the way as Element Breather lands on the ground creating a big shock wave but the group dodge the shock wave but Element Breather sends out a blast of flames but Blaze takes the flames and uses Fire Tornado while Shadow spin dashes and delivers an aerial spin kick at one of the heads but Element Breather's yellow head breathes lightning bolts but Murray triples punches the yellow head but Element Breather unleashes fireballs, ice shards, lightning bolts, and whirlwinds at the group who dodge but Element Breather dives down at the group and bites at them with its heads but Sly attacks the heads with his cane but Element Breather stomps on the ground creating shock waves but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire at the red head but Element Breather's blue head breathes a beam of ice while its head breathes lightning while the green head breathes wind but Spyro breathes fire while Elena casts Earth and then shoots magic shots while Max uses Shield Missile while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flames while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth.

Element Breather uses all of its heads to breathe fire, ice, lightning, and wind but the group dodge and Ky casts Blizzard at the red head and then casts Fire at the blue head and then casts Earth on the yellow head and then casts Thunder on the green head and then finishes Element Breather off by decapitating all of its heads with Dawn of Hope making Element Breather stumble and fall to the ground and then disappears in dark mist.

"Finally over." Ky said.

"At least." Spyro said and then they see an unhatched egg. "Hey! There's the egg it stole." Spyro said.

"Great. Let's bring it back to your world." Ky said.

Just then the rainbow appears to the group and they see Bianca.

"You found the monster?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah. It turned out to be a Black Xeti." Elena answered.

"And we got rid of it." Shadow said.

"I knew you all could do it. And it looks like you rescued the egg." Bianca said.

"Yeah. We're on our way back to Spyro's world." Ky said.

The group return to the Dragon Realms and they see the baby dragons playing again.

"Looks like they're still happy. I'll bet the youngest one will be too when the egg hatches." Elena said.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help, Ky." Spyro said.

"It's no problem. I don't think there are anymore problems here." Ky said.

"What will you do now?" Bianca asked.

"We still have more people to help. The Black Xetis are still causing trouble." Ky said.

"So, are you guys gonna go?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah. We have to." Max answered.

"But we can come back and visit again." Tails said.

"I'd like that. Good luck, Ky, everyone." Spyro said.

"You too, Spyro." Ky said and the others nod.

The group start to leave the Dragon Realms and Ky uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal.

"It's too bad we gotta go now. I liked being a dragon." Zatch said.

"Even I'm used to it." T.J. said.

"I know, but you know other worlds need our help." Ky said.

"We know." Kiyo said.

"But hey, at least you got to visit this world for a while." Elena said.

"We're ready to go when you are." Bentley said and Ky nods.

Ky enters the light portal and everyone else enter the light portal leaving the Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds.

* * *

**Another chapter done. What'd you think of this? I'm trying to make these Black Xeti fights really intense to fight and I'm hoping you're enjoying this. I have a question, do you guys prefer the name Ky or Virtus now that you know who the protagonist is? Let me know. I'm not gonna bother saying 'next time' for this or any other chapter for now because you people already what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Goodbye for now, take care, and don't forget to review! Please do so! Thank you and bye!**


	49. Chapter 48: Black Xeti in Shimmer Town!

Chapter 48: Black Xeti in Shimmer Town!

The group leave Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds and Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, and T.J. revert back to their own forms and the group start going for the next world and Ky finds Shimmer Town.

"Let's go back over there." Ky said and the others nod and Ky points Dawn of Hope at Shimmer Town creating another light trail and then creates a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go to the light portal.

The light portal appears in the town square and the group fly out of it as it disappears.

"We're back at Shimmer Town." Elena said.

"Pika." Storm said.

"No wonder why it got the name. This place looks nice." T.J. said.

"It does, but we're not here to gawk, T.J." Tails said.

"Tails is right. We have to find another of the strong Black Xetis and take it out for good." Ky said.

"Then let's hurry. You've been to this world before. We'll follow." Kiyo said and Ky nods.

The group make their way through Shimmer Town to find a Black Xeti and while searching the group arrive at the skateboard park and they decide to explore around and as they continue to search around they find Dustin, Danny, and Kate talking to each other about something

"Hey, it's Dustin, Danny, and Kate." Ky said.

"Yeah. It is them. I wonder they know anything about one of the strong Black Xetis." Elena said.

"Let's ask them." Max said.

The group walk over to Dustin, Danny, and Kate and the three continue to talk to each other.

"I'm serious! I saw a giant monster outside the town where the destroyed factory was!" Danny said.

"Did it see you?" Dustin asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that the monster was located at the destroyed factory going on a rampage." Danny said.

"Would you show us where it is?" Kate asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." Danny said.

"Why not?" Dustin asked.

"It looked dangerous when I saw it." Danny said.

"We can handle danger." Dustin said.

"Dustin! Maybe you should consider what Danny is warning us about." Kate said.

"Aw, c'mon. It's not like one monster is gonna kill us." Dustin said.

"Dustin, I'm not sure we should see it. Not after what I saw." Danny said.

"Then how 'bout we go find the monster?" Ky asked and the three turn to him.

"Ky? That you? I almost didn't recognize you. What'd you do with your hair?" Dustin asked.

"Long story." Ky answered.

"Well, how long have you been standing here?" Dustin asked.

"Oh, a little long. Anyway, you said there was a monster at the destroyed factory, Danny?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. You heard about it too?" Danny asked.

"We think that monster you mentioned is probably a Black Xeti." Elena said.

"What? You mean those monsters you fought?" Dustin asked.

"Uh-huh." Ky answered.

"You're going to investigate for the monster?" Kate asked.

"If the monster Danny said is the Black Xeti, then we have to take care of it." Ky said.

"If you think you should." Dustin said.

"Just be careful. I did say it's dangerous." Danny said.

"We'll be fine. We've fought the Black Xetis a lot." Max said.

"We can even handle stronger ones." Shadow said.

"Well, I think the monster is still at the destroyed factory outside the town." Danny said.

"Thanks. We're going there now." Ky said.

The group leave the skateboard park and make their way through Shimmer Town to get to the outside of the town and later on the group are now outside of Shimmer Town and they find the destroyed factory and start searching.

"Wow. This place is still destroyed." Ky said.

"What happened here?" Sly asked.

"Oh, we were looking for Kaos and we thought he was in this factory, but then a Black Xeti destroyed it and we had to destroy it." Ky answered.

"That explains it." Bentley said while using his techno map to find the Black Xeti.

"Hmm. I'm picking up a Black Xeti's location, but I'm not seeing anything." Tails said.

"Mine's going off, but there's nothing." Bentley said.

"It could be hiding somewhere." Blaze said.

"Yeah. The Black Xetis we've fought already were hiding so it has to be here." Ky said.

"Let's keep finding it until it's found." Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky yelled pointing at something.

"What's wrong, Lucky?" Ky asked and just then a black missile is flying toward the group but they dodge the missile before it hits the ground. "What was that?" Ky asked.

Just then the group see something coming down to where the group is standing at making them move out of the way and as the group recover they see a Black Xeti that looks like a giant black and crimson robot with a giant red X on its face, has blasters for hands, buzz saws for other hands, launchers for shoulders, has tank wheels on the bottom, and another launcher on its chest.

"Just as we thought. Another Black Xeti." Ky said.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Kiyo said.

"Let's smash it!" Murray said.

"It looks more dangerous than the last two robot Black Xetis we've fought. Let's be careful." Tails said.

"Agreed. Get ready." Ky said as the group prepare to fight as the robot Black Xeti attacks them.

The Black Xeti known as Exterminator 3.0 uses its blaster hands to fire black lasers at the group who dodge and Ky uses Slide Dash and then slashes one of the blaster hands with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge while Elena shoots her magic shots at the other blaster hand and then casts Thunder but Exterminator 3.0 fires black missiles at the two from its shoulder launchers but Ky and Elena dodge and Tails shoots five shots from his blaster at one of the shoulder launchers while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows at the other shoulder launcher but Exterminator 3.0 fires grenades from its chest launcher at the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill to strike at the chest launcher but Exterminator 3.0 backs off and shoots black lasers from its blaster hands but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Exterminator 3.0 charges at the two and slashes with its buzz saw hands to get them but they dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga at the buzz saw hands but Exterminator 3.0 fires rockets from its shoulder launchers at the group but they dodge the rockets but they home at them but Storm uses Quick Attack and then shoots electric bolts at the shoulder launchers but Exterminator 3.0 shoots grenades at Storm but Lucky uses Ground Pound on the robot but Exterminator 3.0 slashes with its buzz saw hands again while firing more black lasers from its blaster hands but Bentley throws bombs at the hands but Exterminator 3.0 backs away and then fires missiles in the air and they rain down at the group but they move out of the way from the raining missiles but Exterminator 3.0 fires grenades from its chest launcher but Sly attacks the chest launcher with his cane while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Exterminator 3.0 slashes with its buzz saw hands but Ky slashes at the buzz saw hands with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth but Exterminator 3.0 drops grenades from its chest launcher and shoots laser shots from its blaster hands but the group dodge the attacks.

"This Black Xeti is stronger. I think its weaknesses are its weapons." Ky said.

"You're right, Ky. We should attack those weapons. That way, it'll be weakened." Elena said.

"Okay then. Let's aim for its weapons and finish it off." Tails said.

"Let's do that." Ky said and they nod.

Exterminator 3.0 uses its shoulder launchers to fire more homing rockets at the group who dodge the rockets even though the rockets are homing at them but Elena shoots magic shots at the rockets to destroy them and then fires magic concussive blasts at the shoulder launchers but Exterminator 3.0 fires laser beams from its blaster hands but the group dodge and Storm unleashes electricity at one of the blaster hands while Blaze unleashes flames at the other blaster hand but Exterminator 3.0 drops grenades from its chest launcher to explode at the group who move and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga at the chest launcher but Exterminator 3.0 slashes with its buzz saw hands but Max uses Shield Missile while Shadow home attacks and multi punches followed by a flip kick to strike at the buzz saw hands but Exterminator 3.0 charges at the group and fires laser shots from its blaster hands but Tails fires lasers from his blaster to get the blaster hands while T.J. multi slashes at the other blaster hand with his knife but Exterminator 3.0 shoots rockets at the group who move out of the way and Lucky uses Egg Roll to strike at one of the shoulder launchers while Bentley shoots electric darts at the other shoulder launcher but Exterminator 3.0 fires grenades at the group who dodge before they hit the ground but Exterminator 3.0 slashes with its buzz saw hands but Sly attacks them with his cane followed by Cane Jump while Murray uppercuts to strike at the buzz saw hands but Exterminator 3.0 fires laser beams from its blaster hands and then shoots missiles in the air to rain down at the group but Ky casts Thunder at the shoulder launchers and then slashes at the blaster hands with Dawn of Hope followed by Somersault Slash but Exterminator 3.0 charges at Ky and then wide slashes with its buzz saw hands but Ky uses Strike Raid on the buzz saw hands and then casts Fire but Exterminator 3.0 backs away from the group and then unleashes jet packs to fly in the air.

"What's it doing now?" Sly asked.

"Something bad." Ky said and Exterminator 3.0 fires its lasers from its blaster hands from the air while dropping grenades. "Look out!" Ky said.

The group dodge Exterminator 3.0's aerial laser attack and dropping grenades but Exterminator 3.0 keeps firing its lasers at the group who keep dodging but Exterminator 3.0 keeps dropping grenades until it stops and lands on the ground and then fires homing missiles at the group but Ky casts Blizzard at the missiles and then uses Thunder Raid on the shoulder launchers while Elena throws magic bombs but Exterminator 3.0 spin slashes with its buzz saw hands but the group avoid the attack and Ky slashes at the buzz saw hands with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash but Exterminator 3.0 fires grenades at Ky who dodges while Elena casts Fire at the chest launcher but Exterminator 3.0 fires laser beams from its blaster hands but Ky uses Sonic Blade on the blaster hands but after his final attack Exterminator 3.0 backs away and shoots missiles at the group but Ky casts Thunder at the shoulder launchers.

Exterminator 3.0 uses its jet pack to fly into the air again and fires lasers from the air while dropping grenades but the group dodge but Exterminator 3.0 continues to aerial fire its laser and drop its grenades but the group keep dodging until Exterminator 3.0 lands on the ground again and charges at the group and wide slashes with its buzz saw hands but the group dodge and Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Exterminator 3.0 shoots laser shots from its blaster hands but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Exterminator 3.0 fires missiles in the air and they rain down at the group who dodge the raining missiles but Exterminator 3.0 fires bigger grenades at the group who move out of the way and Max uses Cyclone at the chest launcher while Lucky uses Headbutt but Exterminator 3.0 spin slashes with its buzz saw hands to get the group but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows at the buzz saw hands while Bentley throws bombs but Exterminator 3.0 flies into the air again and aerial fires lasers from its blaster hands but the group dodge the laser attacks but it drops grenades but the group continue to dodge but Exterminator 3.0 keeps firing lasers until it lands on the ground and then charges at the group and fires ten missiles but Tails shoots five shots from his blaster at the shoulder launchers while Murray triple punches but Exterminator 3.0 fires laser shots from its blaster hands and then fires grenades but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Elena shoots blizzard coated magic bolts but Exterminator 3.0 fires homing missiles at the group but Ky destroys them with Earth and then slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Gravity but Exterminator 3.0 backs away and then charges at Ky and down slashes with its buzz saw hands but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Somersault to strike the buzz saw hands but Exterminator 3.0 backs off again and then places its buzz saws on the ground.

"Don't tell me..." Ky stops talking as Exterminator 3.0 makes its buzz saws start rolling around the ground at the group. "Oh, no..." Ky said and then he sees Exterminator 3.0 using its shoulder launchers to shoot missiles and creates a storm of missiles. "Move!" Ky yelled.

The group dodge the rolling buzz saws coming at them while also avoiding the storm of missiles coming down at them but the buzz saws keep rolling around the ground at them while the missiles keep storming at them but the group keep dodging until Exterminator 3.0 returns its buzz saws and then fires laser beams at the group but Ky slashes at the blaster hands with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire but Exterminator 3.0 fires grenades at Ky who dodges while Elena throws magic bombs at the chest launcher but Exterminator 3.0 backs off and slashes with its buzz saw hands but Ky uses Strike Raid at the buzz saw hands but Exterminator 3.0 fires homing rockets at the group who dodge them and Ky casts Thunder on the rockets and then casts Gravity at the shoulder launchers but Exterminator 3.0 charges at the group and shoots laser shots from its blaster hands but Ky uses Sonic Blade on the blaster hands.

Exterminator 3.0 uses its jet packs to fly into the air and aerial fires lasers at the group while dropping grenades but the group dodge but Exterminator 3.0 keeps firing lasers all over the area and keeps dropping grenades until Exterminator 3.0 lands on the ground and unleashes raining missile at the group who dodge and Tails throws bombs at the shoulder launchers while Bentley fires darts at the shoulder launchers but Exterminator 3.0 spin fires its laser beams from its blaster hands but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Exterminator 3.0 fires grenades at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Exterminator 3.0 backs off and places its buzz saws on the ground and they start rolling all around the ground at the group while it shoots a storm of missiles but the group dodge the rolling buzz saws and the storm of missiles until the buzz saws return to Exterminator 3.0 and then it fires a barrages of laser shots from its blaster hands but T.J. throws knives while Elena shoots magic shots but Exterminator 3.0 spin slashes with its buzz saw hands but Sly attacks the buzz saw hands with his cane while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick but Exterminator 3.0 drops larger grenades at the group but they dodge before they touch the ground and Blaze double flames kicks at the chest launcher and then uses Fire Drill while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Exterminator 3.0 flies int the air again and drops grenades but the group dodge but Exterminator 3.0 aerial shoots its laser beams but the group also dodge but Exterminator 3.0 unleashes a circle of laser shots around the group and they fire at them but Ky and Elena cast Aero for protection but Exterminator 3.0 rains grenades but the group keep dodging until Exterminator 3.0 lands on the ground and fires multiple missiles at the group and slashes with its buzz saw hands but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Spin but Exterminator 3.0 backs off and charges at Ky who strikes back with Strike Raid.

Exterminator 3.0 places its buzz saws on the ground again and they roll at the group who dodge but Exterminator 3.0 unleashes a storm of missiles but the group dodge those but the buzz saws continue to roll at the group who keep moving out of the way while also avoiding the storm of missiles until the buzz saws return to Exterminator 3.0 and it fires laser beams from its blaster hands but Tails fires lasers from his blaster to strike at one of the blast hands and he destroys it while Storm uses Iron Tail and destroys the other blaster hand but Exterminator 3.0 fires rockets at the group who dodge the rockets but Exterminator 3.0 slashes with its buzz saw hands but Sly uses Cane Spin while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Max uses Cyclone and they destroy the buzz saw hands but Exterminator 3.0 fires its grenades on the ground to cause explosions but the group manage to avoid them but Exterminator 3.0 keeps dropping grenades but Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Murray flame punches and they destroy the chest launcher but Exterminator 3.0 fires homing missiles at the group but they manage to avoid the homing missiles but Exterminator 3.0 unleashes a storm of missiles but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga at one of the shoulder launchers while Bentley throws bombs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears at the other shoulder launcher and they destroy the shoulder launchers but Exterminator 3.0 charges at the group with a spin attack but they avoid the spin attack but Exterminator 3.0 uses its jet packs to fly into the air and attempts to slam at the group but Elena whacks at the body with her staff and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Ky slashes at the jet packs with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth on the body but Exterminator 3.0 attempts to escape from the group but Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Blizzard while Max bashes with his shield while Tails uses Fly Kick while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches and Exterminator 3.0 starts to crash and then Ky strikes with Ars Arcanum and Ky delivers his final attack with a finishing slash with Dawn of Hope and Exterminator 3.0 starts to crash even more until it blows up into dark mist and disappears.

"That's another troubling Black Xeti destroyed." Ky said.

"Yep. Now it's nothing but dark junk pile." Elena said.

"Hey!" A voice called and the group turn to see Dustin, Danny, and Kate.

"What're you three doing here?" Max asked.

"We wanted to see if you actually saw the monster." Danny answered.

"We have and it turned out to be another Black Xeti and we defeated it." Ky said.

"Wow. Too bad we missed all the action." Dustin said.

"Now what?" Kate asked.

"Now we gotta go." Ky answered.

"What? You have to leave already?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah. More people'll need our help." T.J. said.

"But hey, we'll visit sometime." Ky said.

"You'd better, man. Next time, let me in on some fighting." Dustin said and Ky chuckles.

"I'll remember that. See ya." Ky said as he and the others leave and the three watch them go.

"Well, that's the fourth Black Xeti outta the picture." Zatch said.

"And of course there's still more where they came from. The other ones'll be stronger than them. We gotta be careful." Ky said.

"We will. No matter how strong a Black Xeti or any enemy will be, we'll be able to take care of them." Elena said.

"As we have done so a lot during this adventure." Max said.

"We'll be sure to watch ourselves while protecting everyone else." Blaze said.

"Yeah. Ready?" Ky asked and they nod. "Let's go." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal and they go through it while leaving Shimmer Town.

* * *

**And that's another chapter done with. Hope you enjoyed this one. Like I said, I'm doing my best with these strong Black Xeti fights. Please let me know if I'm doing a good job on them. Anyway, that'll be enough from me. You already know what's gonna happen next. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye, and please review!**


	50. Chapter 49: Black Xeti in Pac-Land!

Chapter 49: Black Xeti in Pac-Land!

The group leave Shimmer Town and return to the space area again and they search for the next world to visit and Ky finds Pac-Land and decides to go there next to help it.

"I know where to go to next. C'mon." Ky said as he points Dawn of Hope at Pac-Land and creates a light trail and creates another light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal to enter Pac-Land.

The light portal appears in Pac-Village and the group fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around Pac-Village.

"Back at Pac-Land. I wonder how Pac-Man is doing." Elena said.

"We should go see him. He might help us with our Black Xeti problem here." Zatch said.

As the group start to look for Pac-Man the group find Pac-Man walking out of Professor-Pac's house and Pac-Man sees the group and runs to them.

"Hiya, Pac-Man! Great to see you again." Ky said.

"Listen, Pac-Man, we're gonna need your help with something." Tails said and Pac-Man nods.

"There's a Black Xeti somewhere in Pac-Land and we gotta find it and get rid of it." Ky said.

"Black Xeti? Is that what's causing havoc?" A voice asked and the group see Professor-Pac.

"Professor." Blaze said.

"You saw a Black Xeti?" Kiyo asked.

"What Pac-Man and I saw was a monster flying through our village. At first, we thought is was a ghost, but it was a different type." Professor-Pac explained.

"Do you happen to know where it is now?" Max asked.

"I attempted to locate where it is and I believe it's somewhere in Ghost Island." Professor-Pac answered.

"Not there again..." Tails said.

"We can go there and see if it really is at the island." Ky said.

"Now, now, just a moment. If you're to Ghost Island, then I have something that will help you." Professor-Pac said.

"How?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I have created a machine that would instantly take someone to another location they want to go to." Professor-Pac answered.

"Can you make it take us to Ghost Island so we can find the Black Xeti?" Bentley asked.

"It's likely. Come with me please and I'll show you." Professor-Pac said as he leads the group to his house.

The group are now at Professor-Pac's house and Professor-Pac leads them to a machine.

"Is this your machine you told about?" Sly asked.

"Yes. I call it the Pac-Warp. It can transport you to whatever location you wish to go to." Professor-Pac explained.

"In that case, it should take us to Ghost Island. How does it work?" Elena asked.

"By standing on that pad over there. Once you're on the pad, tell it where you wish to go and the transporter will take you." Professor-Pac explained.

"Okay then. Let's try." Ky said as the group get on the pad.

"One more thing. Before you leave, I have something for you." Professor-Pac said as he takes out a device.

"What'll that do?" Elena asked.

"This device will warp you back to Pac-Village once you command it to when you're done in Ghost Island." Professor-Pac explained giving Ky the device.

"Okay. Thanks, Professor. Take us to Ghost Island!" Ky commanded.

Just then the machine starts to react to Ky's command and the pad under them starts to glow and the group are being transported out of the machine and leave the house.

The group are now transported to a spooky looking beach with fog spewing everywhere and the group look around where they are.

"Are we in Ghost Island again?" Zatch asked.

"My techno map says we are..." Tails said.

"Okay. Let's find that Black Xeti and get rid of it before it can cause damage." Ky said.

As the group start to make their way to search for a Black Xeti they hear a sniveling growl and the group look around to see what sound was coming from but while still looking around Pac-Man taps Ky's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Ky asked and Pac-Man points at what he's looking at.

As Ky looks at what Pac-Man is looking at something appears out of the fog and goes for the group who dodge out of the way.

"What's that?" Murray asked.

"Lemme guess..." Ky sees what came at them and it's a Black Xeti that looks like a giant black ghost with crimson eyes, two tentacles, and its ghostly tail has a cage containing something.

"Hey, are those..." Max stops talking as he sees the Ghost Gang.

"Oh, no. It's those ghosts again." Elena said.

"I thought we'd seen the last of those guys." Kiyo said

"I thought they learned their lesson." Tails said.

"Guess not." Shadow said.

"Pika." Storm said agreement.

"Hehehehehe! We've finally found a means to put an end to not only Pac-Man, but the brat too!" Blinky said.

"Sorry, Pac-Man, but this is the end for you and your friends. Nothing personal though." Pinky said.

"I'm looking forward to revenge!" Inky said.

"Yeah! Revenge! Just don't try to let it have us give it power." Clyde said.

"Shut up!" Blinky said smacking Clyde.

"I knew those ghosts would be up to no good. Let's stop this Black Xeti and them." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

"Alright, Black Xeti, get 'em!" Blinky ordered and the Black Xeti attacks.

The Black Xeti known as Haunter lashes at the group with its tentacles but the group dodge and Ky uses Slide Dash and then attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder while Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Blizzard but Haunter swings its tail cage at the two who dodge out of the way and Pac-Man flip kicks at the cage while striking at the Ghost Gang but Haunter grabs Pac-Man with its tentacles but Storm shoots electric bolts at the tentacles to free Pac-Man while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker to strike but Haunter spin lashes at the group with its tentacles but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Haunter swings its tail cage again at the group to get them but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Haunter swats him away with its tentacles but Tails and Bentley throw bombs but Haunter moves away and attacks with its tentacles again but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Push while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Haunter spin strikes with its tail cage but Murray grabs the tail cage and throws it towards Shadow who throws Chaos Arrows but Haunter stretches its tentacles at attack the group but Ky attacks the tentacles with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Somersault but Haunter slams its tail cage at Ky who moves and uses Edge Slash on the tail cage and then uses Thunder Spin but Haunter slams its tentacles at Ky who moves and Pac-Man uses Rev Roll at the tentacles but Haunter grabs its tail cage and tries to grab one of the ghosts.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky said as he strikes at Haunter with multiple slashes with Dawn of Hope making Haunter dizzy.

"Pull yourself together, idiot!" Blinky said.

"Whatever you're doing won't work." Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

"We'll see. Take us to the fog!" Blinky commanded and Haunter does go into the fog.

"Dang it." Ky said.

As the group start to chase down Haunter a glow comes from the inside of the fog and later on Haunter comes out of the fog and it's now dark orange and black and has a long dark grey tongue with razor spikes on it.

"What the...?!" Elena asked.

"Ha! This Black Xeti just absorbed Clyde! Now it's strong! Get 'em!" Blinky ordered and Haunter attacks the group.

Haunter attacks the group with its razor tongue by slamming it but the group dodge the attack and Pac-Man butt bounces on Haunter's tongue but Haunter lashes with its tentacles at Pac-Man who dodges but Haunter swings its tail cage and then slams its razor tongue again but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Cyclone while T.J. throws knives but Haunter lashes with its razor tongue and then extends its tentacles to get the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll to get the tentacles but Haunter extends its razor tongue to attack the Yoshi but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail to strike at Haunter's tongue while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Haunter attacks them with its tentacles and then slams its razor tongue but the group dodge again and Sly dive slams at the tongue with his cane while Shadow home attacks and multi punches followed by a somersault kick but Haunter moves away and side lashes with its razor tongue but the group dodge the tongue attack again and Tails shoots five shots from his blaster at the tongue while Bentley shoots electric darts but Haunter multi lashes with its tentacles and swings its tail cage at the group who move out of the way and Blaze double flame kicks and then unleashes flame waves while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Haunter lashes with its razor tongue again to get the group but the group keep dodging the attack but Haunter slams its tail cage but Elena whacks at the tail cage with her staff and then throws magic bombs but Haunter retaliates with side lashing with its tentacles to get Elena who dodges but Haunter lashes with its razor tongue but Ky slashes at the razor tongue with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire but Haunter grabs Ky with its razor tongue and tries to devour him but Ky slashes at the tongue again and then uses Thunder Raid to strike at the ghost Black Xeti but Haunter slams its razor tongue at the group but Ky keeps slashing at the tongue with Dawn of Hope and then strikes at the tail cage.

"Not good." Inky said.

"Maybe the idiot isn't enough. The fog again!" Blinky commanded and Haunter goes to the fog.

"Now what?" T.J. asked.

Another glow occurs from the fog and later on Haunter comes out of the fog again and now it's dark blue and black and has giant black razor blades on its back.

"Really?" Kiyo asked.

"What happened?" Clyde asked.

"Shut up! You're useless! Hopefully Inky absorbed will actually help." Blinky said.

"Doesn't scare us. Let's go." Ky said and Haunter attacks again.

Haunter gets its back on the ground and the razor blades start spinning on the ground and Haunter charges at the group to get them with its razor blades but the group dodge the charge attack and Pac-Man uses Rev Roll to charge at Haunter and strikes at it and the the tail cage with the three ghosts but Haunter flies into the air and tires to dive attack with its razor blades but Pac-Man dodges the attack and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Haunter retaliates with charging back at the two and attempts to attack them with its razor blades again but Max blocks the blades with his shield and then uses Shield Missile but Haunter slams its tentacles but T.J. slashes at the tentacles with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt but Haunter roll slashes at them with its razor blades but Storm uses Volt Tackle and then uses Skullbash but Haunter gets its back on the ground again and uses its blades to roll around the ground to get the group who dodge out of the way but Haunter swings its tail cage but Sly attacks the tail cage with his cane followed by Cane Spin while Murray triple punches but Haunter lashes with its tentacles and then aerial dives at the group with its blades but the group dodge and Bentley throws bombs while Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Haunter lunges its tentacles into the ground and the tentacles rise up from the ground to get the group who dodge the rising tentacles and Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Haunter roll slashes with its blades at the group but they dodge the blade attack but Haunter swings its tail cage at the group who avoid the cage attack and Elena casts Blizzard and then casts Earth but Haunter grabs her with its tentacles and tries to bring her to its blades but Ky slashes at the tentacles and saves Elena and then casts Fire at Haunter who strikes back with its blade attacks but Ky dodges the attacks and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial spin slash attack knocking Haunter back.

"Argh! Even Inky is useless!" Blinky said.

"They're winning." Pinky said.

"Not if you can help it!" Blinky said.

"No more!" Ky said as he tries to strike at Haunter who goes into the fog. "Crap..." Ky said.

The glow occurs again in the fog and later on Haunter comes out of the fog and it's now dark pink and black and Haunter now has a heart shaped hammer.

"Great." Elena said.

"With Pinky absorbed, you won't have a chance!" Blinky said.

Haunter whacks at the group with its heart hammer but they dodge the hammer strike but pink shock waves appear on the ground but the group avoid the shock waves and Storm shoots electric bolts while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Haunter swings both its heart hammer and its tail cage but the group avoid the attacks and Max uses Cyclone but Haunter shoots two hearts from its hammer and go for the group who dodge the hearts and Lucky uses Ground Pound but Haunter lashes its tentacles again and then whacks its hammer at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Haunter slams its hammer on the ground to create more pink shock waves but the group avoid the shock waves and Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Bentley throws bombs but Haunter shoots three hearts at the two but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Sly uses Cane Push but Haunter swings its hammer again and then swings its cage but the group dodge the attacks again but Haunter lunges its tentacles to the ground again and they rise from the ground to get the group who move away and Blaze shoots fireballs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Haunter slams its hammer to get the group who dodge the hammer slamming and the pink shock waves and Pac-Man flip kicks while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Haunter spin lashes its tentacles at the group but they dodge but Haunter shoots five hearts to get the group who avoid them but Haunter swings its tail cage and then spin whacks its heart hammer but Ky slashes at Haunter with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge but Haunter whacks its hammer at Ky who dodges and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth to strike at Haunter who retaliates with shooting ten hearts at the group who dodge and Pac-Man uses Rev Roll while Ky uses Strike Raid and Haunter is knocked back again.

"This is just irritating! You're making us look like jokes!" Blinky said.

"You haven't even done anything." Clyde said.

"Fine then! To the fog!" Blinky said.

"No!" Ky said as he casts Aero to make the fog disappear. "There. Now it can't hide from us." Ky said.

"That doesn't even matter." Blinky said as Haunter reverts back to its own form while Pinky is back in the cage. "Alright, you. Absorb me next!" Blinky said.

"No you don't!" Ky said as he strikes at Haunter who swats Ky back.

Haunter then takes Blinky with one of its tentacles and then puts Blinky into its body making the glow and now Haunter is dark red and black and now has a fiery rod.

Haunter uses its fiery rod to create flame waves to get the group who avoid the flames but Haunter unleashes a jet of fire but Blaze takes the flames and strikes right back at Haunter with the flames but Haunter swats its rod at her but Blaze recovers from the attack and Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Blizzard at Haunter who retaliates with fire bombs at Elena who dodges them while Lucky takes one of the fire bombs and throws it right back at Haunter who unleashes fire pillars but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. throws knives but Haunter shoots fireballs at them but Max blocks the fireballs with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while Storm unleashes a stream of electricity but Haunter slams its rod to the ground and unleashes fiery shock waves but the group dodge the fiery shock waves and Tails fires lasers at Haunter while Murray flame punches but Haunter swings its tail cage at them and then throws fire discs but they dodge and Shadow spin dashes and multi punches and then spin kicks while Sly uses Cane Push but Haunter unleashes fire pillars to get the group but Bentley throws ice darts at Haunter who swings its rod and then slams its tail cage but Pac-Man butt bounces on the cage while also striking the ghosts but Haunter throws fire discs and then spreads flames all over the area but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Raid but Haunter lashes with its tentacles and then slams its rod on the ground to create more fiery shock waves but Ky uses Blizzard Somersault and then upper slashes but Haunter strikes back with fireballs but Ky blocks and deflects the fireballs back at Haunter to knock it back.

"I guess not even Blinky is enough." Pinky said.

"What happens if this thing has all of us?" Clyde asked.

"That's a great idea! With all of us, we can beat Pac-Man once and for all!" Inky said.

"Not if I have anything to say about that." Ky said as he throws Dawn of Hope at Haunter who makes its way into the air.

Haunter then takes Pinky, Inky, and Clyde and it puts all three of them into its body and now Haunter is dark orange, dark blue, and dark pink with dark red and black and it has its razor tongue, razor blades, and heart hammer.

"Great. Now it's more uglier." T.J. said.

"Let's bring it down!" Ky said and Pac-Man nods.

Haunter lashes at the group with its razor tongue and then swings its heart hammer but the group dodge the attacks but Haunter roll slashes at the group with its razor blades and then unleashes flame waves but the group still dodge the attacks and Max uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Haunter slams its razor tongue and then lashes with its tentacles and then charges at the group with its razor blades but the group dodge and Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Haunter slams its hammer on the ground and creates pink shock waves and then slams its rod on the ground and creates fiery shock waves but the group avoid the shock waves and Lucky uses Egg Roll but Haunter rolls on the ground with its razor blades but the group dodge but Haunter shoots fireballs and shoots ten hearts but Blaze counters with her flames and uses Fire Drill while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Haunter lunges its tentacles on the ground and rises its tentacles from the ground to get the ground who avoid the rising tentacles and Shadow multi punches the tentacles while Sly attacks with his cane but Haunter lashes with its razor tongue and then swings its heart hammer at the group who dodge but Haunter charges with its razor blades but Tails uses Fly Kick while Bentley throws bombs but Haunter unleashes a jet of fire and then slams its razor tongue but Pac-Man butt bounces the razor tongue while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Thunder but Haunter roll slashes with its razor blades and then shoots ten hearts but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth but Haunter grabs Ky with its razor tongue and tries to eat him but Ky slashes at the tongue with Dawn of Hope and then uses Slide Dash and aerial slashes with the Keyblade but Haunter lashes with its razor tongue and then charges with its razor blades and then whacks with its heart hammer and shoots fireballs but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Edge while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Max uses Shield Missile while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray triple punches while Pac-Man uses Rev Roll and the group finish off Haunter who is knocked back again.

Haunter tries to attack the group but Ky uses Dawn of Hope to swing at Pac-Man who rolls at Haunter and strikes at it knocking it down and then Ky delivers a down slash and finishes the Black Xeti off and Haunter lets out a growl and it disappears in dark mist while the Ghost Gang are released.

"Another Black Xeti out." Murray said.

"No fair! We were so close to getting rid of Pac-Man!" Blinky said.

"You four really need to stop causing trouble." Ky said.

"Not a chance! We're not done here." Blinky said.

"Really? Pac-Man?" Ky said and Pac-Man takes out a Pac-Dot and eats it and is glowing.

"Uh-oh." Inky said as the ghosts turn blue.

"Not again!" Blinky said as the ghost leave while Pac-Man chases after them while the group laugh.

Later on Ky takes out the warping device.

"Let's head back." Ky said and the others nod. "Take us back to Pac-Village!" Ky commanded and the warp device starts to glow and it transports the group out of Ghost Island.

The group return to Professor-Pac's house and he sees the group.

"Oh, you're back. How was your search for the monster?" Professor-Pac asked.

"We found another Black Xeti and got rid of it." Ky answered and Pac-Man nods.

"Splendid! I suppose now everything is fine?" Professor-Pac asked.

"Well, you could say that. Now we have to find other Black Xetis harming others." Ky said.

'I see. You must leave?" Professor-Pac asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry though. We can com back and see you again sometime." Ky said and Pac-Man smiles and gives a thumbs up.

"That would be wonderful." Professor-Pac said.

"See you guys around." Ky said.

The group start to leave Pac-Village.

"A few more Black Xetis left. We have to hurry and take more of them out in order to get rid of that barrier surrounding Void Citadel." Ky said.

"And we will make sure to get rid of every single one of them." Elena said.

"Let's hurry to the next world." Max said.

'Yeah." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal and the group go into the light portal and leave Pac-Land.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter. This one took me all night to do! I really hope you enjoy this. You people already know what'll happen next. Before I go, should I or should I not have a Ky vs. Nex fight sometime in this story? Please let me know. I also need suggestions for new moves for Ky's friends. Please tell me what they should be. Also, I'm thinking about doing a sequel for this story. Should that happen or not? Let me know on that too. That's all I have to say. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and PLEASE review! I really need 'em. Thanks and see ya next time.**


	51. Chapter 50: Black Xeti in Morning Land!

Chapter 50: Black Xeti in Morning Land!

The group leave Pac-Land and they search for the next world to find the next stronger Black Xeti and Ky finds Morning Land and he decides to go there next and so he uses Dawn of Hope to create a light trail and a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal.

The light portal appears in Giant Palace and the group fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around Giant Palace.

"Morning Land. It still looks peaceful during the day." Ky said.

"Until a Black Xeti shows up around here." Shadow said.

"Which is why we're here." Tails said.

"Let's look for it." Elena said.

The group start to search for the next strong Black Xeti but as they do the bright light shines on them.

_"Ky, you and your friends have returned to Morning Land." _A voice said.

"Menie-Funie! It's you!" Ky said.

_"It is a pleasure to see you all again and to meet your new friends as well. What brings you back to Morning Land?" _Menie-Funie asked.

"We're trying to find a Black Xeti and we think it's here somewhere." Ky answered.

"You wouldn't happen to know where it is, do you?" Max asked.

_"The Chicken Elders have sensed a disturbance in the Giant Palace and they decided to send Billy and his friends back to Morning Land to investigate the disturbance. Since, you're all here, can you find Billy and help him find the source of the disturbance?" _Menie-Funie asked.

"Sure thing. It'd be great to see Billy again." Ky said.

"Is he in the palace too?" Blaze asked.

_"Yes. Do find him." _Menie-Funie said.

"We will." Kiyo said.

"The disturbance has got to be a Black Xeti. Let's find Billy and we can take care of this together." Ky said and the others nod and they move.

The group move through Giant Palace to search for Billy and as they continue to find Billy they find four people and it's in fact Billy with Rolly, Chick, and Bantam and they're all wearing their chicken outfits again.

"Billy! Rolly! Chick! Bantam!" Ky said and the four turn to see Ky and Billy runs to him happily.

"Ky, you're here too!" Rolly said.

"Did Menie-Funie send you and your friends here too?" Chick asked.

"Well, we came here to find a Black Xeti and when we got here, Menie-Funie asked us to find you guys since he told you to find out the disturbance of this place." Ky answered.

"We think the disturbance is actually the Black Xeti we're trying to find." Elena said.

"Well, let's find the disturbance together." Bantam said and Billy nods.

"Good idea. Since we are here." Bentley said.

"But the question is how can we find the disturbance?" Zatch asked.

Just then Menie-Funie appears.

_"Excellent. You have found Billy and his friends." _Menie-Funie said.

"But do you know where the disturbance is?" Sly asked.

_"I believe the source is coming from the chapel where the Giant Egg is being held." _Menie-Funie said.

"You think the Black Xeti we're looking for is after the Giant Egg's power?" Max asked.

"I honestly hope not, but what else do I expect from a Black Xeti?" Ky asked. "Let's hurry to the chapel and seek out the disturbance." Ky said and the others nod.

The group hurry their way through Giant Palace to get to the chapel where the Giant Egg is and later on the group arrive at the chapel and they find the Giant Egg still unharmed.

"There's the Giant Egg, but there's nothing else." Rolly said.

"Don't be fooled. The last Black Xetis we've fought intend to attack by surprise. It has to be here." Ky said.

"My techno map is going off." Tails said.

"So is mine." Bentley said.

"Come out, Black Xeti!" Ky said.

Just then something appears from the air and lands on the ground to where the group was but they dodge and they see what looks like a giant black egg with crimson spots all over and it has the Black Xeti symbol on the middle.

"Looks like it showed up after all." Elena said.

"Now all we gotta do is get rid of it." T.J. said.

"Let's crack this egg!" Murray said.

"We're with you too!" Chick said and Billy nods.

_"Good luck,, everyone. Be cautious." _Menie-Funie said.

"Get ready!" Ky said and the egg Black Xeti attacks the group.

The Black Xeti egg rolls around the ground at the group but they dodge out of the way and Ky uses Slide Dash and then slashes at the egg with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire while Billy gets an egg and egg dashes at the Black Xeti egg but it bounces on the ground to get the group who dodge the bouncing egg attack and Elena shoots fire coated magic shots at the Black Xeti egg while Rolly egg throws but the Black Xeti egg rolls again around the ground at the group but they move and Lucky uses Egg Roll to counter the Black Xeti egg while Chick egg bounces but the Black Xeti egg dunks itself to get the group who move out of the egg's way and Max uses Shield Boomerang while Storm uses Skullbash but the Black Xeti egg dashes itself to attack the group try to move but the Black Xeti egg keeps dashing at them but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker to strike at the Black Xeti egg while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Black Xeti egg dunks itself at the group but Bantam egg slams at the Black Xeti egg while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Black Xeti egg bounces on the ground again to get the group but Shadow home attacks and multi punches and then throws Chaos Arrows but the Black Xeti egg rolls around the chapel to get the group who dodge and Sly uses Cane Push while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Black Xeti egg dunks itself to slam at the group but Bentley throws bombs but the Black Xeti egg throws itself at the group and tries to slam itself to crush them but Ky uses Strike Raid while Billy egg throws to strike at the Black Xeti egg and it gets knocked back but the Black Egg rises itself into the air.

"What's it up to?" Max asked.

"I dunno..." Ky said and just then cracks start to appear on the Black Xeti egg. "I have a feeling this won't be good..." Ky said.

More cracks appear on the Black Xeti egg and then two crimson scale legs with black claws start to pop out of the egg and then a crimson scaly tail pops out as well and later on the Black Xeti egg cracks open revealing a Black Xeti that looks like a giant combination of a rooster and a dinosaur with black feathers, crimson scales, a crimson beak, black fangs, crimson comb, black claws on its tiny wings, black and crimson spikes on its back and its tail, and has the same Black Xeti symbol on its chest.

"I knew something like this would've happened." Ky said.

"No matter how big, it'll fall soon." Elena said.

"It looks dangerous enough, even after hatched." Tails said.

"Let's bring it down." Ky said and Billy nods and the chicken-dinosaur Black Xeti attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Roostasuarus breathes black fire at the group but they move out of the way and Ky casts Earth while Billy egg dunks but Roostasuarus slams its tail on the ground to create a shock wave but the group dodge the shock wave and Elena whacks at the tail with her staff and then casts Blizzard while Rolly egg dashes but Roostasuarus stomps on the ground to create more shock waves but the group dodge the shock waves again but Roostasuarus pecks at the group with its beak but Max bashes at the head with his shield and then uses Cyclone but Roostasuarus breathes more black fire but Blaze manipulates the black flames and throws it back at Roostasuarus who tail whips the group but Shadow flip kicks at the tail while Tails throws bombs at its head but Roostasuarus slashes with its claws and then tries to peck with its beak but Chick egg throws at the head but Roostasuarus attempts to stomp on Chick who moves while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Roostasaurus slams its tail again and creates more shock waves but T.J. slashes at the tail with his knife while Lucky uses Lick to strike at the tail but Roostasuarus slashes with its claws and tries to stomp on the two but Bantam egg dunks but Roostasuarus pecks with its beak but Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Roostasuarus stomps on the ground and creates more shock waves but Sly uses Cane Jump and the down swings his cane but Roostasuarus breathes black fire but Ky casts Blizzard and then casts Thunder on its head while Billy egg bounces but Roostasuarus jumps into the air and then lands on the ground while creating more shock waves but the group dodge and try to attack again but Roostasuarus tail whips at the group again and then breathes fire all over the chapel but Ky uses Blizzard Raid to get rid of the black flames.

"We gotta find a way to bring this Black Xeti down." Ky said.

"Hmm. We have been attacking its head, but we're gonna have to need to find an easier way." Tails said.

"But how?" Bantam asked.

Roostasuarus stomps at the group but they dodge and Billy egg throws at one of Roostasuarus' legs hurting it.

"I think I got it! Billy, that's it!" Elena said.

"I get it. We can attack its legs. The more we damage them..." Ky stops talking.

"Then the Black Xeti will fall and we'll be able to strike!" Kiyo said.

"This is a good plan. Let's give it a try." Max said.

Roostasuarus slashes at the group with its claws but the group move out of the way and Ky slashes at one of the legs with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Spin while Billy egg dashes but Roostasaurus stomps on the group and creates shock waves but Elena whacks at the legs with her staff and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Storm uses Iron Tail but Roostasuarus pecks at them with its beak but Rolly egg throws at one of the legs while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Roostasuarus breathes black fire at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Chick egg bounces but Roostasuarus slams its tail on the ground and creates more shock waves but Max uses Shield Missile on one of the legs while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Roostasuarus jumps into the air and then lands on the ground while creating shock waves but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch at one of the legs while Blaze double flame kicks the other leg but Roostasuarus slashes with its claws but Shadow multi punches the legs while Bantam egg dunks but Roostasuarus stomps at the group but they dodge and Sly attacks the legs with his cane while Murray triple punches while Bentley throws bombs but Roostasuarus breathes more black fire but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Somersault while Billy egg throws and the group do enough damage on the legs to make Roostasuarus fall to the ground and is now dazed.

"Now! Let's strike NOW!" Ky said.

As Roostasuarus is dazed on the ground Ky horizontal slashes at its head with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Somersault while Billy egg dunks but Roostasuarus tries to get up but it's still dazed and Elena whacks its head with her staff and then shoots magic bolts while Rolly egg dashes but Roostasuarus tries to get up again but to no avail and Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while T.J. slashes with his knife and Roostasuarus still tries to get up but is still dazed and Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt but Roostasuarus keeps trying to get up again but fails and is still dazed and Chick egg bounces while Tails tail swipes and fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze attacks with her claws and then double flame kicks while Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks but Roostasuarus attempts to get up again but Bantam egg throws while Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Push while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches and then uses Turbo Charge and after a few attacks on Roostasuarus it recovers itself and it manages to get itself back up again.

"Looks like we'll have to bring it down again." Shadow said.

"Don't worry. Dodge its attacks and strike at the legs again." Ky said and Billy nods.

Roostasuarus slams its tail at the group who dodge but shock waves are created but the group jump over the shock waves and Ky slashes at one of the legs with Dawn of Hope and then uses Spin Slash while Billy egg throws but Roostasuarus breathes black fire at the two but Elena casts Aero on them and then casts Blizzard on the black flames and throws magic bombs at the legs while Rolly egg dashes but Roostasuarus slashes with its claws but Max bashes at the legs with his shield while T.J. multi slashes the legs with his knife but Roostasuarus jumps into the air and then tries to land on the group who dodge but more shock waves are created but the group dodge the shock waves and Kiyo attacks one of the legs with his spellbook and then has Zatch use Zakeruga on the other leg but Roostasuarus pecks at the group with its beak but Bantam egg dunks at the head while Storm shoots electric bolts at the legs but Roostasuarus tail whips to get the group who avoid the tail whip and Chick egg bounces at one of the legs while Lucky uses Egg Roll to strike at the other leg but Roostasuarus stomps on the ground to create more shock waves but the group avoid the shock waves and Blaze uses Fire Drill at one of the legs while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows at the other leg but Roostasuarus slashes with its claws again but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster at its legs but Roostasuarus breathes black fire again but the group avoid the black flames and Bentley throws bombs at the legs while Murray flame punches the legs but Roostasuarus pecks at the group with its beak again but Sly strikes at the head with his cane and then uses Cane Push at one of the legs but Roostasuarus jumps to the air again and then lands on the ground and creates more shock waves but the group dodge the shock waves and Ky uses Sonic Blade on both legs and then delivers one final strike while Billy egg dunks at the legs and after a few strikes Roostasuarus falls to the ground again and is stunned again.

"It's down again!" Elena said.

"You know what to do!" Ky said and the others nod.

As Roostasuarus is stunned again Ky horizontal slashes the head with Dawn of Hope and then vertical slashes with the Keyblade followed by Fire Edge while Billy egg charges and then egg throws but Roostasuarus tries to get up again but it's still stunned and Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Thunder while Chick egg bounces the head but Roostasuarus keeps trying to get back up but still fails and Max bashes the head with his shield and then uses Cyclone while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Roostasuarus attempts to strike back but is still stunned and Lucky uses Ground Pound while Chick egg dashes and Roostasuarus is still stunned and Rolly egg dunks while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Roostasuarus attempts to get up again but is still stunned and Bantam egg bounces while Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch at the head while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow spin dashes and then somersault kicks but Roostasuarus tries to attack back but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley shoots darts while Sly uses Cane Spin and after a few strikes Roostasuarus recovers itself again and gets back up and attacks the group again.

Roostasuarus shoots black fireballs at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky uses Strike Raid to get the legs while Billy egg throws to strike the legs but Roostasuarus jumps in the air and tries to stomp on the group who move but shock waves are created but the group dodge the shock waves and Elena casts Fire at the legs but Roostasuarus pecks at Elena with its beak but Max uses Shield Boomerang to get the legs while Chick egg dashes at the legs but Roostasuarus tail whips at the group but Tails throws bombs at the legs but Roostasuarus breathes black fire at the group but Blaze manipulates the black flames and attacks the legs with the black flames while Shadow multi spin kicks the legs but Roostasuarus slams its tail at the group but Storm uses Iron Tail to strike at the legs while T.J. slashes at the legs with his knife but Roostasuarus stomps on the ground and creates more shock waves but the group dodge the shock waves and Rolly egg charges while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker to strike at the legs but Roostasuarus unleashes a giant sonic scream to get the group who try to avoid the scream attack and Lucky uses Headbutt to strike at one of the legs but Roostasuarus pecks at the group with its beak but Bantam egg slams at the legs while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray triple punches the legs but Roostasuarus shoots black fireballs but the group dodge the black fireballs and Sly uses Cane Push to strike at the legs but Roostasuarus unleashes another sonic scream attack but Ky uses Ars Arcanum to strike at both legs and after his final Keyblade strike Roostasuarus falls to the ground again and is stunned.

"Get it!" Ky said.

The group go to attack Roostasuarus who pecks at the group but they avoid the attack and Ky triple horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth while Billy egg bounces at the head but Roostasuarus pecks back at the group but Elena whacks the head with her staff and then casts Blizzard while Max uses Shield Missile but Roostasuarus keeps pecking at the group but T.J. throws knives while Chick egg dashes but Roostasuarus tries to get back up but Storm shoots electric bolts while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Roostasuarus pecks at the group again but Lucky uses Headbutt while Rolly egg throws but Roostasuarus attempts to get back up again but Sly attacks with his cane while Shadow multi punches followed by a flip kick but Roostasuarus pecks again but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray flame punches while Bantam egg dunks but Roostasuarus keeps pecking at the group who avoid the peck attacks and Tails and Bentley throw bombs at the head but Roostasuarus shoots black fireballs but Ky uses Blizzard Raid to strike at the head but Roostasuarus recovers itself again and gets itself back up.

"This Black Xeti is really a pain." T.J. said.

"That's what I expect, but we're not backing out. Keep fighting until it's beaten!" Ky said and Billy nods and Roostasuarus shoots black fireballs.

The group dodge Roostasuarus' black fireballs and they attack the legs but Roostasuarus unleashes a sonic roar to get the group who dodge out of the way and Billy egg dashes at the legs but Roostasuarus slashes at Billy with its claws but Billy moves while Rolly egg throws at the legs but Roostasuarus stomps on the ground to create shock waves but the group dodge the shock waves and Max uses Shield Boomerang to strike at the legs while T.J. dash slashes at the legs but Roostasuarus pecks at the two with its beak and then tail whips but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm uses Quick Attack and the tail whips but Roostasuarus breathes black fire at the group but Blaze manipulates the black flames again and uses them to attack the legs while Lucky uses Lick to strike the legs while Chick egg dunks but Roostasuarus unleashes another sonic roar but the group avoid the roar attack and Tails uses Fly Kick to strike at one of the legs while Bentley shoots electric darts at the other leg but Roostasuarus slams its tail to get the group who avoid the tail slam and avoid more created shock waves but Roostasuarus shoots more black fireballs at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Spears at the legs while Sly attacks at the legs with his cane while Murray flame punches at the legs but Roostasuarus jumps in the air to land on the group but they dodge and avoid more shock waves coming at them and Bantam egg charges and strikes at the legs but Roostasuarus tail whips and then pecks at the group with its beak and then shoots black fireballs but Elena casts Blizzard on the legs and then shoots thunder coated magic shots but Roostasuarus unleashes another sonic roar but Ky triple vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash and then uses Thunder Somersault and after striking at the legs Roostasuarus falls to the ground again.

The group attack Roostasuarus' head but Roostasuarus shoots black fireballs but they avoid the fireballs and Ky strikes at the head with Dawn of Hope and then uses Somersault Slash but Roostasuarus pecks at the group but they avoid the peck attack and Billy egg dashes at the head but Roostasuarus unleashes another sonic roar but they avoid the roar attack and Elena shoots blizzard coated magic concussive blasts and then casts Earth while Rolly egg throws but Roostasuarus tries to get up but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. slashes with his knife but Roostasuarus shoots black fireballs but Blaze takes the black fireballs and throws them back and then double flame kicks while Tails tail swipes and then fires lasers from his blaster but Roostasuarus pecks at the two but Shadow multi punches its head while Chick egg bounces but Roostasuarus unleashes another sonic roar but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt but Roostasuarus attempts to get back up but fails and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Bantam egg dunks but Roostasuarus shoots black fireballs but Sly attacks the head with his cane while Murray triple punches while Bentley throws bombs but Roostasuarus keeps pecking at the group but Billy, Rolly, Chick, and Bantam egg slam while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Max bashes with his shield while Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Ky uses Sonic Blade and everyone finishes off Roostasuarus who struggles to get back up.

Roostasuarus lets out a roar and tries to get back up but fails and Ky uses Ars Arcanum on its head and then delivers one final slash and then throws Dawn of Hope at Roostasuarus' body and it starts to disappear in dark mist and the group return to their normal stances.

"Game over for you." Ky said and Billy nods.

The group leave the chapel of Giant Palace and then light appears again.

_"Did you take care of the disturbance?" _Menie-Funie asked.

"We sure did. Everything should be fine now in Morning Land." Ky answered.

_"Excellent. I thank you all for your efforts. Now, Billy, it is time for you and your friends to return to your world." _Menie-Funie said and Billy nods.

"Looks like we have to leave again." Chick said.

"Yeah. You all take care." Ky said.

"You too, Ky." Bantam said.

"Thanks for your help." Rolly said.

"No problem. See ya." Ky said and Billy nods.

The light shines on Billy, Rolly, Chick, and Bantam and the four get sent back to their home and the four wave goodbye to the group who wave back and the four disappear in light.

"We should get going too." Tails said.

"Yeah. It was great being here, Menie-Funie, but now, we gotta go." Ky said.

_"Indeed. Good luck on your adventure, Ky. Stay strong." _Menie-Funie said.

"Thanks. Ready?" Ky asked and the others nod. "Then let's go." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal and the group go into the light portal and leave Morning Land.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. You already know what'll happen next. Before I go, I must know whether or not this story should have a sequel. Please let me know on this. I'd be grateful. Thank you. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Goodbye, take care, and lease review.**


	52. Chapter 51: Black Xeti in Bikini Bottom!

Chapter 51: Black Xeti in Bikini Bottom!

The group leave Morning Land and return to the space area and they start making their way to the next world and Ky notices Bikini Bottom and he decides to go there and so he uses Dawn of Hope to create a light trail and creates a light portal and Ky and the others follow the light trail and enter the light portal to enter Bikini Bottom.

The light portal appears in Jellyfish Fields and the group fly out of the light portal and it disappears.

"Under the sea in Bikini Bottom again." Sly said.

"And I have already cast the spell so we can breathe underwater again." Elena said.

"Okay. Let's go find that Black Xeti and put an to it." Ky said and the others nod.

The group start going through Jellyfish Fields to search for the Black Xeti and while they are searching the group find Spongebob and Patrick jellyfishing and chasing jellyfish around the field.

"There's Spongebob and Patrick." Zatch said.

"What are they doing?" T.J. asked.

"I think it's their game, jellyfishing." Ky said.

Spongebob and Patrick keep jellyfishing but then Spongebob sees Ky and the others.

"Ky! You're here!" Spongebob said as he runs to Ky.

"Hi, Spongebob. Good to see you again." Ky said.

"Hi, Spongebob's friends!" Patrick said.

"Hey, Patrick. Nice to see you too." Elena said.

"What're you doing back? Are you here to jellyfish with us?" Spongebob asked.

"Sorry. We came back to find a Black Xeti. Have you seen one?" Ky asked.

"Oh, you mean those awful monsters that almost destroyed Bikini Bottom? Sorry, but we haven't seen one." Spongebob said.

"Okay. Thanks." Ky said.

"I'll see if I can locate it." Tails said as he takes out his techno map.

"I'll do the same." Bentley said as he also takes out his techno map.

"Well?" Kiyo asked.

"My techno map is leading us somewhere out of the field." Tails said.

"The same thing for mine." Bentley said.

"Let's get out and find that Black Xeti." Murray said.

"Ooh, ooh! Can I come with you?" Spongebob asked.

"I dunno, Spongebob. The Black Xeti we're trying to find is much stronger than the ones my friends and I have been fighting." Ky said.

"Aw, come on! I can try to help you. You helped Bikini Bottom and helped stop Plankton. There will be no friend of mine to go into danger." Sponegbob said.

"I don't think Spongebob will take no for an answer." Blaze said.

"And if Spongebob goes, I guess Patrick will come too." Max said and Ky thinks.

"Okay. You two can help, but you two will have to be sure to stay out of harm's way." Ky said.

"Oh, boy! You can count on us, Ky!" Spongebob said.

"What're we doing?" Patrick asked.

"We're helping Ky fight a Black Xeti?" Spongebob answered.

"What's a Black Xeti?" Patrick asked.

"This'll take longer than I thought." Shadow said.

"Yep." T.J. said.

"Tails, Bentley, lead on." Ky said and the two nod.

The group, Spongebob, and Patrick leave Jellyfish Fields and make their way through the sandy field and Tails and Bentley lead the group through the sandy field to find a Black Xeti but as they continue to search they see Mr. Krabs showing up in front of Spongebob.

"Spongebob! What're you doin' lollygagging about? It's time for work!" Mr. Krabs said.

"But, Mr. K., I'm helping Ky find a Black Xeti and get rid of it." Spongebob said.

"That ain't your job, boy! Besides money is more important than findin' whatever you said!" Mr. Krabs said.

"He said he wants to help us." Ky said.

"And I thought the Krusty Krab was destroyed by a Black Xeti." Sly asked.

"It was, but I managed to rebuild it." Mr. Krabs said.

"You? By yourself?" T.J. asked.

"What? You expect me to hire construction people?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Cheapskate." Elena said.

"C'mon, boy. You can play monster hunt with yer friends later. Time for work." Mr. Krabs said.

"Not so fast! You may be Spongebob's boss, but why don't you think about this; if we don't find the Black Xeti soon, it'll go around and destroy everything, including your business. You don't want that, do you?" Kiyo asked.

"What?! No business means no money! Fine. Spongebob, you can help them, but this is comin' outta yer paycheck." Mr. Krabs said.

"Thanks, Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob said.

"I can't believe you're actually working for that cheap crab." Zatch said.

"Aw, I don't mind. He does that most of the time." Spongebob said.

"Let's just find the Black Xeti." Ky said.

"My techno map is leading us somewhere out of this field." Tails said.

"I think it's trying to lead us to a beach." Bentley said.

"Hey! I think we're gonna go to Goo Lagoon!" Spongebob said.

"Why would a Black Xeti be in a beach?" Shadow asked.

"Don't know, but we should check there. Spongebob, you know the way, right?" Ky asked.

"You bet! Let's go there!" Spongebob said.

The group follow Spongebob to get to Goo Lagoon to search for the Black Xeti and later on they find Sandy who is using a techno device of her own to find something.

"Hi, Sandy. What're you doing?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm just tryin' to find what's causin' a ruckus. My detector here oughta help with that." Sandy answered.

"A ruckus? I think it's a Black Xeti we're finding." Ky said.

"Ah, heck. Those monsters again? If ya think so, then I guess I'll search for it." Sandy said.

"We're gonna investigate Goo Lagoon. Wanna help out?" Tails asked.

"Sure. That's where my detector is takin' me." Sandy said.

"Great. C'mon. Let's go find Goo Lagoon." Ky said.

The group start making their way to find Goo Lagoon and later on the group arrive at a beachy area that has a big sign that says 'Goo Lagoon' and so the group enter the beach area and they start finding out where the Black Xeti is.

"There's nothing yet. Keep an eye out." Ky said.

"If we keep searching, we'll be sure to find it." Elena said.

"My techno map is going off already." Tails said.

"Same thing for mine." Bentley said.

"My detector is goin' off as well." Sandy said.

"We can't be far then." T.J. said.

"But where is it?" Max asked.

As the group keep finding where the Black Xeti is they see someone coming their way and it's Squidward.

"Hi, Squidward." Spongebob said.

"Oh, joy. And here, I thought I'd enjoy my vacation from work and now you and your dimwitted friends are here." Squidward said.

"Still a jerk I see. We haven't even done anything to you." Elena said.

"And keep it that way, Miss Lightning Bolt!" Squidward replied.

"We don't have time for this. The Black Xeti could be right under our noses and we wouldn't suspect it." Shadow said.

"You're right about that. Tails, Bentley, Sandy, where is it?" T.J. asked.

"We told you. Our devices are going off. The Black Xeti is hiding just like the others." Tails said.

"What are you nimrods talking about?" Squidward asked.

"None of your business! Shut it!" Elena demanded.

"I don't know why I'm standing here talking to you morons. I'm going back to my vacation." Squidward said.

Just then a shaking occurs making the group shake as well and later on something rises from the ground and it's a Black Xeti that looks like a giant shark with a black body, crimson fins, crimson eyes, crimson sharp teeth, has crimson fin like spikes on its back, wearing dark blue and black armor, and is carrying a two pointed trident.

"As expected. A Black Xeti." Ky said.

"Oh, no!" Spongebob said.

"This thing is almost as big as Texas itself!" Sandy said.

"This is just stupid! Hey! You're ruining my vacation! Get out of here!" Squidward demanded as he kicks at the shark Black Xeti who growls at Squidward and then lunges at him. "Waaa!" Squidward screamed as the shark Black Xeti eats Squidward.

"Squidward!" Spongebob said.

"Wow." Max said.

"Now we gotta save him." T.J. said.

"I know!" Patrick said as he throws a rock at the shark Black Xeti who charges at him as well and eats him as well. "Wait! I don't taste good!" Patrick said as he's being eaten.

"PATRICK!" Spongebob cried.

"Now we got two people to help." Sly said.

"Be careful. This one's gonna be a pain." Ky said as he takes out Dawn of Hope and everyone nods and the shark Black Xeti attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Chomper charges at the group and tries to bite at them with its sharp teeth but the group avoid the bite attack but Chomper attacks with its two pointed trident but the group also avoid the trident attack and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard while Spongebob throws bubble bombs but Chomper swipes its tailfin to strike at the group but Sandy uses a lasso to grab Chomper and brings it down allowing Elena to shoots magic bolts and then casts Earth but Chomper recovers itself and then double bites at the group who avoid the double bite attack and Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Chomper strikes back with shooting what looks like an ice beam from its two pointed trident in an attempts to freeze the group who avoid the ice beam but Chomper bites at them again but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Max uses Shield Missile but Chomper swipes its tailfin again but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Chomper double strikes with its two pointed trident and then shoots another ice beam to freeze the group who avoid the ice beam again and Tails fires lasers from his blaster but Chomper dodges the laser attack and then charges at the group to deliver a huge bite but the group avoid the attack but Chomper swipes its trident and then slams it at the group who dodge again and Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow home attacks and then multi punches but Chomper backs off and then flip attacks with its tailfin but Sly uses Cane Push to try and knock Chomper back but Chomper delivers a poke with its trident but Murray grabs the trident and then throws Chomper around while Bentley throws bombs but Chomper retaliates with ice shots from its trident to get the group but Ky casts Fire to get rid of the ice shots and then casts Thunder on Chomper who strikes back with another bite attack but Ky counters and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal spin slash but Chomper backs away and then digs itself into the sandy ground.

"Now where is it?" Murray asked and the group search where Chomper is but Ky looks down at the sandy ground.

"Watch out!" Ky said as Chomper's two pointed trident rises from the sandy ground and the group dodge. "It's attacking from underground!" Ky said.

"We have to make it rise back up from the ground." Elena said and she finds a hole created by the rising trident. "I think this hole can help." Elena said.

"Yeah...Spongebob, you think you can use your bubble bombs to blast in the hole the Black Xeti creates?" Ky asked.

"You bet I can!" Spongebob answered but the hole disappears back as sand.

"As soon as it attacks again, quickly throw your bubble bomb in the created hole." Ky said.

"Aye-aye, Ky!" Spongebob said.

The group figure out where Chomper is and then its two pointed trident rises from underground again to get the group who dodge and Ky nods at Spongebob who quickly throws his bubble bomb into the created hole and an explosion occurs from underground and Chomper is sent back to the overground and Chomper is dazed allowing Ky to slash with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Spin while Spongebob karate chops but Chomper recovers itself and delivers a huge bite at the group who dodge out of the way but Chomper attacks with its two pointed trident but Elena throws magic bombs but Chomper swipes its tailfin to strike at the group but Sandy delivers a karate kick while Max uses Cyclone but Chomper shoots ice shots from its trident to try and freeze the group but Storm shoots electric bolts while T.J. throws knives but Chomper dives underground again and then raises its trident from underground to get the group but they dodge and Spongebob quickly throws his bubble bomb into the created hole and forces Chomper out and Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Chomper double strikes with its two pointed trident but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Chomper double bites at the group but the group avoid the bite attacks and Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a double flame kick but Chomper slams its two pointed trident on the ground to create an icicle but the group avoid the icicle and Shadow spin dashes and throws Chaos Arrows but Chomper flip attacks with its tailfin but Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Sly uses Cane Spin but Chomper digs underground again and this time it unleashes sandy tornadoes to get the group dodge the sand tornadoes but Chomper still underground rises from underground and tries to upper bite but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial dive slash but Chomper spin strikes with its trident but Ky uses Thunder Raid.

Chomper charges at the group again and then delivers a huge bite but the group avoid the bite attack and Sandy uses her lasso to grab Chomper's tailfin and brings it down to the ground but Chomper strikes at Sandy with its two pointed trident but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt but Chomper goes underground again and then unleashes sand tornadoes to get the group who avoid the attack and wait for Chomper's next attack which is an icicle attack but the group dodge the icicles but Chomper rises up to the overground again and then shoots ice beams from its trident but the group dodge the ice beams and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Chomper triple bites at the group who avoid the triple bite attacks and Max bashes at Chomper's mouth with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang but Chomper unleashes four sand tornadoes around the group to get them but they dodge the sand tornadoes and T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Chomper multi strikes with its two pointed trident and then slams its tailfin but Spongebob throws a bubble bowl but Chomper shoots ice shots and then unleashes icicles from the ground to get the group who dodge the ice attacks and Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow home attacks and multi punches followed by a somersault kick but Chomper slams its trident on the ground and unleashes ice spikes but the group avoid the ice spikes attack and Tails shoots four shots from his blaster but Chomper charges at the group and double bites at them but Murray triple punches and then throws it while Bentley throws bombs but Chomper attacks with its trident but Sly counters with his cane and then uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane but Chomper backs off and then unleashes more sand tornadoes around the group who dodge but Chomper unleashes icicles but Elena casts Fire and then shoots magic shots but Chomper swipes its tailfin but Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike several times until he delivers his final strike but Chomper backs away from the group.

"Now what's it up to?" Zatch asked as Chomper curls itself into a ball form while having its two pointed trident spinning around it.

"That ain't good." Sandy said.

"No it's not! Move!" Ky said as Chomper roll charges at the group while attacking with its fin like spikes and its spinning two pointed trident.

Chomper continues to roll charge at the group with its fin like spikes and its spinning two pointed trident but the group dodge the attack but Chomper keeps roll charging with its fin spikes and strikes with its trident but the group keep dodging until Chomper stops its roll attack and then shoots ice shots from its trident but Sandy karate chops while Spongebob throws bubble bombs but Chomper unleashes ten sand tornadoes to get the group who dodge but Chomper charges at the group and delivers a huge bite but Max uses Shield Missile while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Chomper unleashes icicles but the group move but Chomper triple strikes with its trident but Lucky uses Ground Pound but Chomper slams its trident on the ground and then creates ice spikes but Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Chomper swipes its tailfin and then attacks with its fin spikes but Shadow spin dashes and then flip kicks but Chomper roll charges with its fin spikes again but the group dodge the roll charge attack but Chomper attacks with its spinning two pointed trident and keeps roll charging with its fin spikes until it stops its attack and Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs but Chomper shoots three ice beams but the group dodge but Chomper digs underground again and unleashes sand tornadoes and icicles from underground but the group dodge until Chomper rises from underground to upper bite again but Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches while Sly attacks with his cane but Chomper charges and spin strikes with its trident but Elena levitates her staff over her and then spins the staff and herself around and unleashes a magic beam attack striking Chomper who retaliates with another roll charge attack with its fin spikes but Ky casts Earth and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope but Chomper double bites but Ky counters and uses Strike Raid.

Chomper digs underground and raises its trident to get the group who dodge and Spongebob quickly throws his bubble bomb into the created hole and forces Chomper out but Chomper roll charges at the group with its fin spikes but the group dodge but Chomper attacks with its spinning trident and roll charges with its fin spikes and the group keep dodging until Chomper stops and unleashes sand tornadoes but Sandy uses her lasso to hold Chomper allowing Spongebob to throw a bubble bowl but Chomper shoots ice shots at the group who dodge but Chomper triple bites but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Chomper slams its tailfin at the group but Storm uses Skullbash while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Chomper strikes with its trident and then shoots ice beams from its trident but Max uses Cyclone while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Chomper unleashes sand tornadoes but the group dodge but Chomper unleashes icicles but Lucky uses Headbutt while Tails and Bentley throw bombs but Chomper charges at them and tries to bite them but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Sly uses Cane Push but Chomper slams its trident on the ground and unleashes more ice spikes but the group dodge but Chomper spin strikes with its trident but Elena uses her magic to skate around Chomper and shoots her magic shots from her staff and she keeps skating until she delivers a powerful magic orb at Chomper but Chomper digs underground and unleashes icicles and sand tornadoes but Ky casts Earth to make Chomper rise up again and then Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Gravity but Chomper charges at Ky and tries to bite him but Ky uses Fire Somersault to knock Chomper down but Chomper multi strikes with its trident but Ky strikes back with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire but Chomper backs off and unleashes multiple ice spikes to get the group but they dodge.

"Just how tough is this Black Xeti?" Songebob asked.

"Very tough, but we can still win this. Let's finish this." Ky said and his friends nod.

Chomper shoots ice shots from its trident but the group dodge but Chomper swipes its tailfin at the group but Sandy spin karate kicks while Spongebob karate chops and throw bubble bombs but Chomper bites at Spongebob but he dodges and Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while Lucky air multi kicks but Chomper roll charges at the group with its fin spikes but the group dodge but this time Chomper fires ice shards from its trident but the group continue to dodge but Chomper charges with its spinning two pointed trident but the group keep dodging until Chomper stops but then it unleashes sand tornadoes but the group dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. throws knives but Chomper slams its trident on the ground and unleashes icicles but Storm uses Volt Tackle and then uses Iron Tail but Chomper digs underground and unleashes icicles from underground and then unleashes sand tornadoes but the group dodge but Chomper rises from underground again and then upper bites but the group avoid the upper bite but Chomper strikes with its trident but Sly counters with his cane and then uses Cane Spin while Blaze double flame kicks but Chomper roll charges again at the group and then unleashes sand spikes at them but they dodge but Chomper keeps roll charging and shoots ice shards and sand needles but the group keep dodging until Chomper stops and then strikes with its trident but Shadow multi punches and flip kicks while Murray delivers an uppercut but Chomper triple bites at the group but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Bentley shoots darts but Chomper slams its trident on the ground and creates more ice spikes but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Gravity but Chomper triples strikes with its trident and then unleashes icicles but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal spin slash but Chomper unleashes more sand tornadoes and icicles and then charges at the group to bite them but Sandy and Spongebob karate chop while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm shoots electric bolts while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Elena throws magic bombs while Ky uses Ars Arcanum and the group finish off Chomper who tries to escape.

"No you don't!" Ky said as he uses Strike Raid to get Chomper and then casts Earth on Chomper making it spit out Patrick and Squidward. "Now to finish you off." Ky said as he uses Sonic Blade to deliver his final attack on Chomper and Chomper disappears in dark mist while leaving a growl.

"You did it, Ky!" Spongebob said.

"No. We did it." Ky said. "You two okay?" Ky asked helping Patrick and Squidward.

"Don't...touch...me, you NIMROD!" Squidward snapped.

"Hey! He saved you from that Black Xeti! You should at least say 'thank you'!" T.J. said.

"Why would I thank those imbeciles that helped RUIN my vacation?! Now I need to take a shower!" Squidward said.

"You are SO ungrateful and cold-hearted!" Elena yelled.

"Whatever. I'm going home far away from you freaks!" Squidward said as he walks away.

"Oooooooh! That's IT!" Elena yelled as she charges to strike at Squidward but Ky holds her back.

"Elena, calm down. He might be a jerk, but he's not worth our time." Ky said.

"You okay, Pat?" Spongebob asked.

"That was fun! Can we do that again?" Patrick asked.

"He's fine." Sandy said.

"So should Bikini Bottom too." Tails said.

"Yay!" Spongebob said.

"What're you fellers gonna do now?" Sandy asked.

"Now we have to go." Ky answered.

"Aw, but I thought we were gonna play." Spongebob said.

"Don't worry, Spongebob. Just because we'll be gone, doesn't mean we'll forget you. We'll come back and see you again sometime." Ky said.

"Oh, boy! I can't wait!" Spongebob said.

"Well, if ya gotta go, then take care." Sandy said.

"You too, Sandy." Ky said.

"Bye, Spongebob's friends! I wanna play with you guys again!" Patrick said.

"Bye, Patrick." Ky said.

"Ready, Ky?" Blaze said.

"Yeah. Bye. Take care." Ky said as he leaves.

"Goodbye, Ky! I'll see you again someday!" Spongebob said.

Ky and his friends leave Goo Lagoon and return to the sandy field.

"Now we have a few more Black Xetis left. This is getting good so far." Kiyo said.

"Let's hurry to the next world. We can't afford to waste time. I just hope we're not too late for Void Citadel." Ky said.

"We'll hurry." Elena said.

"Let's make sure of that." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal and he and the others enter the light portal and leave Bikini Bottom.

* * *

**That's another chapter done with. Looks like we're getting there with the Black Xeti boss fights. Thank you, Panther J for sending me a suggestion for one of the partner's new moves. It helped. I don't have anything else to say at this point since we're still on the Black Xeti boss bit. Just I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the Black Xeti fight. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to review. Please DO review! Just throwing that out there. See ya until then.**


	53. Chapter 52: Black Xeti in Equestria!

Chapter 52: Black Xeti in Equestria!

Ky and his friends leave Bikini Bottom and they return to the space area and they search for the next world and Ky finds Equestria and decides to go there next and uses Dawn of Hope to create another light trail and another light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal to enter Equestria.

The portal appears outside of Ponyville and the group fly out of the portal before it disappears and Ky is back to being in his light brown Pegasus form but his mane and tail are now gold while Elena is back to being in her blue unicorn form while Kiyo returns to his brown unicorn form and Zatch returns to his yellow unicorn form while T.J. is back to being his tan Earth pony form while Max is back in his normal dog form while Tails is a normal fox again while Blaze is a normal cat again while Shadow is a normal hedgehog again while Sly is a normal raccoon again while Bentley is a normal turtle with the copter on his shell while Murray is a normal hippo again while Storm and Lucky still remain the same as they are.

"Ponyville. Looks like everypony is still happy and carefree. That's expected." Ky said.

"We should see how Twilight is doing. I bet she's still learning the importance of friendship like Princess Celestia said." Elena said.

"She's probably spending time with Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash now." Max said.

"We'll check on her and then find that Black Xeti and destroy it." Ky said and they nod.

As the group go through Ponyville something runs into Ky and knocks him down and that something happens to be Rainbow Dash.

"Ugh, sorry about..." Rainbow Dash then notices Ky. "Ky! You're back!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hi, Rainbow." Ky said.

"Still can't look where you're going, huh?" Elena said.

"Sorry. I was trying to perform this awesome flying move. I still need work." Rainbow Dash said as she gets off Ky. "So, what brings you guys back to Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're gonna check on Twilight." Sly answered

"You know where she is?" Ky asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was going to Sweet Apple Acres to help A.J. with apples." Rainbow Dash answered.

"We'll try there." Ky said.

"I'll race ya there! You do owe me race." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay. You're one." Ky said and the two fly through Ponyville.

"Should we follow them?" Zatch asked.

"We should. Hope Ky wins." Elena said as the others start to follow the two.

Ky and Rainbow Dash race each other through Ponyville and the two are proving themselves to be fast and try to pass each other but they are still side by side each other and they keep racing around until later on the two arrive at the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres.

"Yes! I win!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, no. I think we were here at the same time." Ky said.

"Dang it! How're you able to keep with me?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I used to race a friend back then and I've been trying to get better." Ky answered.

"Well, the race was still fun. You're kinda awesome, Ky." Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks." Ky said and then he sees his friends arriving.

"Finally, we're here." T.J. said.

"Let's go find Twilight and Applejack." Blaze said.

The group enter Sweet Apple Acres and they find Twilight and Applejack carrying apples.

"There they are." Ky said.

"C'mon." Rainbow Dash said.

The group run to Twilight and Applejack.

"Hey, girls." Ky said and the two turn to see the group.

"Well, howdy, Ky! Didn't expect ya to be back already." Applejack said.

"Oh, hi, Ky. I see you're back." Twilight said.

"Yeah. How's your study on friendship?" Ky asked.

"Great actually. I've been learning kinds of friendship and reported what I've learned to Princess Celestia." Twilight answered.

"That's great." Tails said.

"What about you?" Twilight asked.

"Well, we wanted to see how you were doing before we start looking for the Black Xeti." Ky answered.

"Black Xeti?" Applejack asked.

"They're like Heartless that are born from the darkness and attack everything." Ky explained.

"I've been studying lots of things, but I've never heard something like that." Twilight said.

"We encountered them Heartless when we were headin' fer that castle in the Everfree Forest." Applejack said.

"Yeah, but now, we're looking for a Black Xeti and it has to be here." Elena said.

Just then the group hear a scream.

"What was that?" Murray asked.

"That sounded like Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I think she's in trouble! We should find her and help her!" Ky said.

"Ah bet she's at her cottage! C'mon, y'all!" Applejack said.

The group leave Sweet Apple Acres and make their way through Ponyville and they are at the area of Sugarcube Corner and while they keep moving something crashes into Ky again and it's Pinkie Pie.

"Ky must be a crash magnet." T.J. said.

"Pinkie! You crashed into Ky." Twilight said.

"Oh! Yay! Ky's back! Now I gotta do my Welcome Back to Ponyville Party!" Pinkie said.

"Thanks, Pinkie, but no time. We're looking for Fluttershy because we heard a scream." Ky said.

"What?! Fluttershy's in trouble?! We gotta go find her!" Pinkie Pie said as she dashes off.

"Wait!" Max said.

"Follow her!" Ky said.

The group follow Pinkie Pie through Ponyville and later on they run through Rarity who is holding various types of cloth with her magic and Spike is with her and is carrying more bags for Rarity and they find the group hurrying through Ponyville.

"Whatever is the rush about?" Rarity asked.

"We're on our to help Fluttershy because we heard her scream." Elena answered.

"Is she in trouble?" Spike asked.

"She probably is, which is why we're finding her." Twilight said.

"Spike, bring the rest of my things to my shop!" Rarity said.

"But what about your fashion work?" Spike asked.

"I cannot abandon Fluttershy in her time of need! Something must be done!" Rarity said.

"Then let's hurry!" Ky said.

The group continue through Ponyville and later on they are now outside of it and arrive at an area that has what looks like a cottage with lots of birdhouses on some trees.

"This is Fluttershy's home." Rainbow Dash said.

"But where is she?" Bentley asked.

"Over here." A voice answered and the group look up to see Fluttershy on a tree branch.

"Fluttershy, were you the one screaming?" Ky asked.

"Oh, yes. I was feeding my birds and then I saw a creature I've never seen before and I wanted to see what it was, but then it had an evil and mean look and almost attacked me." Fluttershy explained.

"Black Xeti?" Sly asked.

"It has to be." Tails said.

"Fluttershy, where'd you see the creature the last time you saw it?" Ky asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's going to the Everfree Forest." Fluttershy answered.

"That's where we're investigating." Ky said.

"Again with the Everfree Forest?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It would make sense if a Black Xeti would be there. Should we check?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Ky said as they move but Twilight moves in front of Ky. "What's wrong, Twilight?" Ky asked.

"I'm going with you." Twilight said.

"That's nice, but what we're dealing is very dangerous and we don't want you to get hurt." Ky said.

"But you helped me realize how important friendship and friends should help each other, even if it means facing danger." Twilight said.

"You have a point. That's true. Okay, Twilight, you can help, but stay outta harm's way." Ky said.

"Hold up! If Twilight's goin', so am I!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah'ma going too. Ain't no way, no how is a friend of ours is dealin' with this Black Xeti critter." Applejack said.

"I wanna help, I wanna help!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Normally, I don't do fighting monsters. I'm more into fashion, but I'll be gladly to be of assistance." Rarity said.

"Um...I was scared to see that thing, but I'll do my best to help too. If you want me to help..." Fluttershy said.

"If you girls really wanna help, okay. Just stay close and be careful." Ky said and the ponies nod.

The group make their way to the Everfree Forest and they start searching for the Black Xeti.

"So where could this Black Xeti thing be in here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, the ones we've fought always start off with a sneak attack or just shows up. There's no telling where it is." Ky answered.

"Like it's not here right now, but my techno map is going off again." Tails said.

"So it should appear any minute." Shadow said.

As the group keep searching for the Black Xeti in Everfree Forest something is flying toward the group but they quickly dodge and they see what looks like a flying staff with two black axes on one end.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Look!" Elena said as the two axed staff flies to somewhere.

The two axed staff is now being carried by what looks like a black giant centaur with crimson horns, crimson eyes, black claws, and a black and crimson scorpion like tail.

"That's the creature I saw." Fluttershy said.

"A centaur?" Twilight asked.

"No...it's a Black Xeti that looks like one." Ky said.

"That's a Black Xeti? It does look rather abominable." Rarity said.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's beat it up!" Rainbow Dash said as she was about to charge.

The centaur Black Xeti slams its two axed staff on the ground and summons a giant rocky wall from the ground at the group but they move out of the way.

"That was close. Everyone okay?" Ky asked.

"We're fine." Sly answered.

"Wait? Where are the girls?" Twilight asked.

"We're behind this rock wall!" Applejack called.

"And from looks of it, it seems rather strong! There's no way through!" Rarity said.

"Not good. That Black Xeti separated us." Max said.

"We'll help you." Ky said.

"Don't worry about us, Ky!" Pinkie Pie said.

"You just focus on defeating that dreadful abomination." Rarity said.

"We'll help you when this is over." Twilight said.

"Let's get rid of this Black Xeti!" T.J. said.

"Let's!" Elena said and then centaur Black Xeti attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Killtaur charges at the group and swings its double axed weapon but the group dodge the attack but Killtaur swipes its scorpion tail to strike at the group but the group continue to dodge and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth but Killtaur slams its double axed staff to the ground and creates a shock wave but the group dodge the shock wave and Twilight shoots a magic beam from her horn and gets Killtaur who retaliates with swinging its double axed staff but Twilight moves out of the way and Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Blizzard but Killtaur charges at the group and attacks with its horns but the group avoid the horns attack and Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail but Killtaur swipes its scorpion tail at Storm who dodges and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Killtaur triple swings its double axed staff and then slams it to the ground and creates another shock wave but Lucky uses Ground Pound but Killtaur attacks with its scorpion tail and then attacks with one of the axed ends but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Killtaur delivers a powerful centaur kick but the group dodge the attack but Killtaur slams its double axed staff and this time unleashes rock pillars from the ground but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Bentley throws electric darts but Killtaur spin strikes with its double axed staff and then slams its scorpion tail to the ground to get the group who move out of the way and Blaze attacks with her claws and then uses Fire Tornado while Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Spin but Killtaur attacks the group with its horns but Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches followed by a flip kick while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Killtaur unleashes more rock pillars to get the group but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial drill slash but Killtaur strikes back with its double axed staff but Ky casts Gravity and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope but Killtaur backs off.

Killtaur delivers a powerful centaur kick at Ky who dodges but Killtaur slams its double axed staff on the ground and creates a shock wave but the group dodge the shock wave and Twilight delivers a pony kick and then fires a magic blast from her horn but Killtaur swings its double axed staff at Twilight who moves out of the way and Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Fire but Killtaur charges at the group and attacks with its horn but the group dodge but Killtaur swipes its scorpion tail at the group who dodge and Storm uses Volt Tackle while T.J. slashes with his knife but Killtaur unleashes rock pillars from the ground again to get the group who dodge the rock pillars and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Max uses Cyclone but Killtaur triple swings its double axed staff and then delivers a powerful centaur kick but Lucky uses Egg Roll but Killtaur charges at the group and spin strikes with its double axed staff and then attacks with its horns but the group dodge the horns attack and Tails fires lasers from his blaster but Killtaur slams its scorpion tail to the ground to get the group but they dodge and Blaze shoots fireballs and then double flame kicks but Killtaur swings one of the axed ends and then unleashes rock pillars but Shadow home attacks and then throws Chaos Arrows but Killtaur fires a dark shot from its scorpion tail and spin strikes with its double axed staff but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Jump but Killtaur attacks with its horns and then swings it double axed staff but Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches and then uses Tornado Punch but Killtaur slams its double axed staff to create another shock wave and then fires another dark shot from its scorpion tail but Ky casts Thunder and then slashes with Dawn of Hope but Killtaur delivers a powerful centaur kick but Ky dodges and then dash slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper flip slash but Killtaur unleashes rock pillars but Ky dodges the rock pillars and then delivers a diagonal spin slash and strikes at Killtaur.

"This thing is tough." Twilight said.

"It is, but we have to defeat it." Ky said.

Killtaur then slams its double axed staff to the ground again.

"What is it up to now?" Elena asked and Killtaur unleashes thorny plants from the ground.

"Are you joking?" Kiyo asked and the thorny plants attack the group.

"We can defeat them, but we still have to focus on taking that Black Xeti out." Ky said and they nod.

Killtaur charges at the group while spinning its double axed staff but the group dodge and they go to attack but the thorny plants attack the group who attack the thorny plants and defeat them but Killtaur swings its double axed staff but Twilight fires two magic blasts from her horn but Killtaur slams at Twilight with its horns but Twilight teleports away allowing Ky to cast Earth to strike but Killtaur swipes its scorpion tail at Ky who flies to dodge while Storm electric punches and then uses Skullbash but Killtaur shoots two dark shots from its scorpion tail but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Killtaur delivers a powerful centaur kick to get the two but Max uses Shield Missile while Lucky uses Headbutt but Killtaur unleashes more thorny plants that attack the group who defeat them and T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Killtaur charges and attacks with its horn and then triple swings with its double axed staff but Blaze uses Fire Drill and then somersault flame kicks while Sly uses Cane Spin but Killtaur unleashes rock pillars to get the group who dodge but Killtaur charges at the group while spinning its double axed staff but Bentley shoots electric darts while Tails tail swipes and then shoots four shots from his blaster but Killtaur delivers a powerful centaur kick but Murray uses Turbo Charge but Killtaur retaliates with its horns but Shadow multi punches and then somersault kicks but Killtaur unleashes more thorny plants to attack the group who dodge but Killtaur charges again while spinning its double axed staff but the group dodge and defeat the thorny plants but Killtaur shoots three dark shots from its scorpion tail but Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Thunder but Killtaur triple swings its double axed staff but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial drill slash but Killtaur swipes its scorpion tail but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and then casts Gravity and then delivers a horizontal slash but Killtaur swipes at Ky with its double axed staff but Ky recovers.

"It's up to something again." Ky said and Killtaur spins its double axed staff again only this time the axed ends are now lit with dark magical aura. "Like I said." Ky said.

"We have to be careful with it now." Elena said.

"Like what it's doing right now?" T.J. asked as Killtaur covers itself in dark aura and starts charging at the group.

"MOVE!" Ky yelled.

Killtaur charges at the group while covered in dark magical aura but the group avoid the charge attack but Killtaur keeps charging while getting the group despite them dodging but they recover from the charge attack but Killtaur slams its double axed staff on the ground now unleashes dark pillars from the ground but the group dodge and Twilight shoots three magic blasts from her horn but Killtaur fires four dark shots from its scorpion tail and then shoots dark waves from its double axed staff but the group dodge the dark waves and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Killtaur unleashes thorny plants again and they attack the group who defeat the thorny plants but Killtaur attacks the group with its horns and then swings its double axed staff but Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. slashes with his knife but Killtaur slams its scorpion tail at the group who dodge but the scorpion tail creates a dark shock wave but the group dodge the dark shock wave and Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile but Killtaur slams its double axed staff to the ground again and then unleashes more dark pillars but the group dodge the dark pillars and try to attack but Killtaur teleports away and then reappears and then charges at the group again covered in dark magical aura again and the group try to dodge but Killtaur keeps charging and gets the group but they recover and as Killtaur stops charging Tails uses Fly Kick and then tail swipes but Killtaur shoots dark shots from its scorpion tail but Blaze shoots fireballs at the scorpion tail and then double flame kicks at Killtaur who retaliates by sending out dark waves but Blaze dodges and Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Killtaur unleashes thorny plants but the group defeat them but Killtaur attacks with its scorpion tail and then swings its double axed staff but Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Dive Attack but Killtaur delivers a dark centaur kick but Murray triple punches while Bentley throws bombs but Killtaur charges while spinning its dark double axed staff but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Gravity but Killtaur unleashes dark pillars but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then upper slashes but Killtaur fires dark waves but Ky casts Blizzard and then somersault slashes but Killtaur attacks with one of the axed ends but Ky aerial drill slashes but Killtaur disappears.

Killtaur reappears behind Ky and then unleashes multiple dark pillars around the group who try to dodge the dark pillars but they get them but the group recover and they continue to dodge the dark pillars until Killtaur throws its double axed staff at the group who try to dodge but the double axed staff is still thrown and then Killtaur slams the ground and then unleashes four dark shock waves but the group avoid the shock waves and Twilight delivers a pony kick and then shoots two magic blasts from her horn but Killtaur slams its scorpion tail on the ground and then unleashes dark shock waves but Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Killtaur shoots dark shots from its scorpion tail and then swings its double axed staff but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Killtaur unleashes thorny plants but the group defeat them and Max uses Cyclone but Killtaur covers itself in dark magical aura again and charges at the group but the group dodge but Killtaur keeps charging around the forest until it stops and then attacks with its horns but Shadow home attacks and multi punches followed by a flip kick while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Killtaur delivers a dark centaur kick and the swipes its scorpion tail but Tails tail swipes and then fires lasers from his blaster but Killtaur shoots dark waves but the group dodge and attack but Killtaur disappears and then reappears and unleashes multiple dark pillars at the group who avoid them but the dark pillars keep appearing and the group keep dodging until Killtaur throws its dark double axed staff and the group dodge again but it's still thrown until Killtaur unleashes multiple dark shock waves but Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Killtaur shoots dark shots from its scorpion tail and then swings its dark double axed staff but Sly uses Cane Spin but Killtaur charges at the group while spinning its dark double axed staff but the group dodge and Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Fire but Killtaur unleashes dark pillars but Ky flies to Killtaur and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard but Killtaur attacks with its scorpion tail and then attacks with its horns but Ky vertical slashes and then upper slashes and then delivers a pony kick but Killtaur covers itself in dark magical aura again and then charges at the group again.

The group avoid Killtaur's charge again but Killtaur's charge gets the group but they recover and keep dodging Killtaur's charge until it stops charging and then shoots dark shots from its scorpion tail but the group dodge and Twilight charges with her horn and delivers a pony kick and then fires a magic concussive blast but Killtaur delivers a dark centaur kick but Twilight teleports out of the way and Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Killtaur swings its dark double axed staff and then slams it on the ground and unleashes thorny plants but the group defeat them and Blaze double flame kicks and attacks with her claws while Shadow spin dashes and multi punches but Killtaur spin attacks with its dark double axed staff and then attacks with its horns but Storm uses Quick Attack and the delivers an electric punch while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Killtaur swipes its scorpion tail and then shoots dark waves but the group avoid the dark waves and Lucky uses Headbutt but Killtaur unleashes dark pillars but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile but Killtaur triple swings its dark double axed staff but T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Killtaur disappears and then reappears and unleashes multiple dark pillars but the group avoid the multiple dark pillars but more are summoned but the group keep dodging the dark pillars until Killtaur throws its dark double axed staff at the group but they avoid the throwing dark double axed staff that homes in on the group until Killtaur slams to the ground and unleashes dark shock waves but they dodge and Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray flame punches but Killtaur charges while spinning its dark double axed staff but the group avoid the charge and Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Jump but Killtaur slams its scorpion tail on the ground and creates dark shock waves but the group avoid the dark shock waves but Killtaur swings its dark double axed staff and then shoots dark shots from its scorpion tail but Elena casts Blizzard and then levitates her staff over her again and then spins while spinning her staff as well and unleashes a powerful magic pillar but Killtaur covers itself in dark magical aura and charges at the group again but they avoid the charge but Killtaur keeps charging while getting the group who keep dodging the charge until Killtaur stops charging and unleashes thorny plants again but Ky defeats the thorny plants and then slashes at Killtaur with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire but Killtaur shoots dark waves and then throws its dark double axed staff but Ky flies to dodge and the fly slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but Killtaur unleashes dark waves to get the group but Twilight shoots a magic beam from her horn while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Elena shoots thunder coated magic shots while Ky fly slashes with Dawn of Hope and then upper flip slashes and the group finish off Killtaur.

Killtaur stumbles back but then throws its dark double axed staff at the group but Ky destroys it with Dawn of Hope and then flies to Killtaur and delivers an aerial drill slash while going through it and Killtaur lets out a roar in pain as it disappears in dark mist and as it disappears the rock wall it created crumbles.

"That's finished." Ky said.

"Yee-haw! That was a mighty fine fight there, Ky!" Applejack said.

"I'm sorry we didn't help you, but I'm happy you won." Fluttershy said.

"You did it! You did it! You did it! Now we can celebrate!" Pinkie Pie said.

"What a delightful victory. You have vanquished that dreadful monstrosity." Rarity said.

"That was AWESOME! It would've been more cooler if I helped out." Rainbow Dash said.

"At least you girls are okay. Thanks, Twilight." Ky said.

"Happy to help." Twilight said.

"Let's get outta here. This place is giving me the creeps." Max said.

"Yes. We should leave." Shadow said.

The group leave the Everfree Forest and they return to Ponyville.

"Now that this Black Xeti thing is beaten, what's next?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, Equestria should be safe again so now we gotta leave." Ky answered.

"Awww! But you guys just got back here! And I planning doing that Welcome Back to Ponyville Party!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Won't you just stay a little longer? Everypony has heard of how you helped against Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy said.

"Really?" Ky asked.

"Indeed. Even most ponies here want to make your acquaintance." Rarity said.

"Ky has gotten famous in Ponyville already?" T.J. asked.

"But I didn't just save Equestria. My friends helped." Ky said.

"Them too." Applejack said.

'What do you say, Ky? Just a little longer?" Twilight asked.

"At least for the party now that you're back!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hmm..." Ky thinks.

"Ky?" Max asked.

"Guys, let's stay for that party and then we have to go. We have an important thing to do." Ky said.

"That sounds great to me! I'm gonna get ready for the party!" Pinkie Pie said.

Later on Pinkie Pie has finished making preparations for Ky's party in Sugarcube Corner and the party has lots of decorations such as balloons and streamers and food is all over the tables and all the ponies in Ponyville are in Sugarcube Corner for the party.

"Wow. You really put to work on this." Sly said.

"I am a great party planner!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Well, there's one thing left to do. Let's...PARTY!" Ky shouted and everyone cheers.

The party begins and all the ponies of Ponyville are having a great time with talking to each other, dancing, laughing, and enjoying the food and all the ponies of Ponyville talk to Ky and are excited to meet him and even Ky's friends are having a great time at the party and the party goes on until it's late and later on all the ponies leave Sugarcube Corner to go back to their homes but the Mane Six and Ky and his friends remain in Sugarcube Corner.

"That party was a blast!" T.J. said.

"You can say that again!" Zatch said.

"I guess now you have to go." Twilight said.

"I'm afraid so. It was great seeing all you again." Ky said.

"But you're gonna come back again, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Of course. We'll come back and visit again." Ky answered and they nod.

"That's great!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Hey, Twilight, I know you give reports to Princess Celetsia, but you mind telling me what you learned?" Ky asked.

"Of course. Today, I've learned that even if an obstacle is stronger or impossible to get through, know that there will always be friends by your side to help you get through that obstacle. Having friends beside you to help you overcome your obstacle you're facing is much better than dealing with it alone." Twilight said.

"That sounds like a good lesson." Ky said.

"I couldn't agree more." A voice said and everyone turns to see Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia! You heard what I said?" Twilight asked.

" Of course. I've heard about what happened in the Everfree Forest and I am proud of you all. The Black Xeti has been vanquished and all of Equestria is safe once more." Celestia said and she sees Ky. "Thank you, Ky...or Prince Virtus. I believe you are steps away of fulfilling your destiny." Celestia said and Ky is shock.

"Wait! You know about..." Ky was cut off by Celestia.

"Indeed I do. As the Prince of Light, you are destined to defend those important to you ensure balance between light and darkness. I know you will succeed." Celestia said and she looks at Ky's friends. "And I'm sure your friends will assist you with that." Celestia said.

"Whoa Nelly! Hold up now!" Applejack said.

"Ky is a PRINCE?!" Rarity asked shocked.

"He has a destiny?" Fluttershy asked.

"His real name is Virtus?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Ky said.

"That is...AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I never realize that. I didn't even think there'd be a Prince of Light." Twilight said.

"And that's Ky." Elena said.

"Is that why ya gotta go?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. There are other Black Xetis that will harm everyone else and I gotta make sure that doesn't happen." Ky said.

"I believe it is time to depart." Celestia said.

"Yeah. Bye, everypony. Take care." Ky said.

"You too, Ky. We'll look forward to seeing you again." Twilight said.

"I'll look forward to that too. See ya!" Ky said as he and his friends leave.

"Bye, Ky!" Applejack said.

"Please do come back sometime!" Fluttershy said.

"I'll have another party when you get back!" Pinkie Pie said.

"When you get back, I'll have to know more about the fact you this Prince of Light." Rarity said.

"Stay awesome, Ky! And when you get back, we have another race, you and me!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah. Until we meet again!" Ky said.

Ky and his friends leave Ponyville.

"Only more a few more Black Xetis to deal with." Ky said.

"And we'll take care of them." Elena said.

"Don't worry. The Black Xetis we've defeated was because we worked together." T.J. said.

"And we'll keep doing so until the end." Bentley said.

"I'm happy to hear that." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create a light portal. "Let's go." Ky said as he enters the light portal and they follow him and they leave Equestria.

* * *

**And that's another chapter down. I really hope you enjoyed this fight and enjoying this story and the fights so far. It seems are getting close. with the Black Xeti fights. That's enough from me. You already know what'll happen next. So I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to review. I'll be going now. See ya!**


	54. Chapter 53: Black Xeti in Neopia!

Chapter 53: Black Xeti in Neopia!

Ky and his friends leave Equestria and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray revert back to their own forms and Ky finds the next word which is Neopia and Ky decides to go there next and uses Dawn of Hope to create another light trail and another light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal and enter Neopia.

The light portal appears in Meridell Village and Ky and his friends fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Ky is back to being in his tan lupe form and his hair is still gold while Elena is back to being in her blue aisha form while Kiyo is back to being in his brown and black gelert form while Zatch is back to being in his yellow kacheek form while T.J. is back to being in his brown kacheek form while Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Lucky, Sly, Bentley, and Murray remain the same.

"Here we are. Back at Neopia." Ky said.

"Not a trace of dark clouds anywhere since we defeated the Darkest Faerie." Elena said.

"Wonder where that Black Xeti could be?" Max asked.

"It could be anywhere. Let's go." Ky said.

The group start to move to find the Black Xeti.

"Ky!" A voice called and the group turn to see Tor.

"Tor. Hey, good to see you again, but we've gotta find a Black Xeti." Ky said.

"Is that what the cause of the disturbance is?" Tor asked.

"I'm guessing you know something about what's happening." Tails said.

"King Skarl and everyone in the village is hearing about a strange going-on outside of Meridell. King Skarl has put me in charge of finding out what's happening." Tor said.

"We think it might be the work of a Black Xeti." Sly said.

"If that's the case, then let's go find it together." Tor said.

"Okay." Zatch said.

The group and Tor leave Meridell and arrive at the Meridell Plains and start searching for the Black Xeti but so far there is nothing in the plains but the group keep looking but there is still nothing around the plains.

"Where is that Black Xeti?" Elena asked

"Do you think it's somewhere else?" Murray asked.

"Let's keep searching here first and then we'll look elsewhere." Ky said.

The group continue to search Meridell Plains but they still have not found the Black Xeti and so they decide to check somewhere else and they go to the Brightvale Crossroads and search there and as they begin searching they find Roberta who is looking like she's also looking for something.

"Hey, it's Roberta!" Kiyo said.

"Wonder she's doing." Max said.

"Let's go ask her." Elena said.

"Good idea." Tor said.

The group go to Roberta to talk to her.

"Hey, Roberta." Ky said and Roberta turns to see the group.

"I see you're all back. What brings you all back here?" Roberta asked.

"We're looking for a Black Xeti." Ky answered.

"I see. I have heard about something causing a chaos outside of Brightvale. I've left the castle to see what is causing it." Roberta said.

"That's what we're doing." Tor said.

"Wanna help us find the Black Xeti?" T.J. asked.

"I'd be honored to." Roberta answered.

"Then let's find out where it is." Kiyo said.

The group keep searching in the Brightvale Crossroads and later on arrive at the Brightvale Outskirts and searching the outskirts Roberta suggests a route which leads to somewhere else and the group follow Roberta through the trail and they arrive at what looks like a different plains area and the group search the plains for the Black Xeti.

"The Black Xeti has to be here." Ky said.

"If it's outside of Brightvale like you said, Roberta, then it should be around here." Bentley said.

"Let's be sure that we find it before it finds us." Tor said.

"We have that a lot." Shadow said.

"The Black Xeti might be here. We just need to..." Tails was cut off by Storm.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"What?" Sly asked.

"Look out!" Ky said as a dark spear comes at the group and they dodge. "Looks like another Black Xeti." Ky said and they see what looks like a black griffon creature with crimson eyes, black feathers, three dark grey eagle heads, crimson eagle talons, carrying a bow and quiver of spears on its back, has a crimson beak, has four crooked wings on its back, and has three lion tails with maces at the end of each tail flying in the sky to meet the group. "Just as I thought." Ky said.

"Let's do what we normally do." Elena said.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

"We'll help." Tor said.

"Yes. Let us defeat this Black Xeti." Roberta said.

"Just watch out. This one is stronger like the other ones we've fought already." Ky said and the griffon Black Xeti attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Sky Raider takes out three black spears and shoots them at the group who dodge out of the way but Sky Raider dives at the group and delivers a flying drill attack but the group dodge again and try to attack but Sky Raider flies back into the sky and fires more black spears at the group dodge out of the way and Ky tries to cast Thunder but Sky Raider dodges the lightning bolt and fires more dark spears but the group dodge out of the way again but Sky Raider dive attacks at the group again and then delivers another aerial drill attack but the group dodge and Ky tries to attack again but Sky Raider flies back to the sky and fires more dark spears at the group who dodge out of the way again and Ky tries to casts Gravity but Sky Raider keeps firing dark spears.

"We have bring that Black Xeti down and attack it." Ky said.

"Its wings are the ones doing the flying." Elena said.

"Yes. If we destroy the wings, we will bring the Black Xeti down to attack." Roberta said.

"Let's try that." Bentley said.

Sky Raider aerial drills at the group who dodge and Roberta shoots her magic shots at one of the wings and it gets the wing while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts at the other wing but Sky Raider flies back to the sky and shoots dark spears at the group who dodge and Storm shoots electric shots at the third wing but Sky Raider aerial charges at the group and attacks with its eagle talons but the group dodge the talon attacks and Roberta shoots her magic shots again but Sky Raider is back in the sky again and fires more dark spears but the group dodge again and Ky casts Thunder at the fourth wing and it strikes making Sky Raider fall to the ground.

"It's down. Let's get it before it gets back to the sky." Ky said.

As Sky Raider struggles to fly back up to the sky Tor triple slashes with his sword while Roberta shoots three magic shots but Sky Raider pecks at the two with one of its three heads' beaks but the two dodge the beak attacks and Max bashes at one of the heads with his shield and then uses Cyclone while T.J. slashes with his knife but Sky Raider slashes with its eagle talons but the two move and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Sky Raider pecks at them again with its heads' beaks but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail but Sky Raider attacks with one of its three maced tails but the group dodge the maces and Lucky uses Ground Pound but Sky Raider slashes with its heads' beaks again but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster at the three heads but Sky Raider attacks Tails with its three maced tails but Tails flies to dodge and Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow home attacks at one of the heads and then multi punches followed by a flip kick but Sky Raider spin three maced tail whips but Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Sky Raider slashes with its eagle talons and then pecks with its beaks but Sly attacks the heads with his cane and then uses Cane Spin but Sky Raider attacks with its three maced tails but Elena casts Blizzard and then throws magic bombs but Sky Raider slashes with its eagle talons and then spin strikes the group with its three maced tails but the group dodge but Sky Raider attacks with its beaks but Ky attacks the heads with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire but Sky Raider shoots dark spears but Ky deflects them and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Somersault but Sky Raider attacks with its three maced tails but Ky uses Strike Raid but Sky Raider manages to recover its wings and flies back into the sky.

Sky Raider shoots more dark spears at the group who dodge out of the way but Sky Raider flies over the group and drops what looks like feathered spikes down at the group but the group avoid the feathered spikes and Ky tries to cast Gravity at one of the wings but Sky Raider dodges and aerial drill attacks at the group who dodge and Roberta shoots multi magic shots at one of the wings while Max uses Shield Boomerang at the other wing but Sky Raider is back in the sky and fires more dark spears but the group dodge but Sky Raider flaps its wings and creates a gust of wind to try and blow the group away but they manage to stay where they are and Elena casts Gravity at the third wing but Sky Raider drops more feathered spikes at the group but they avoid the feathered spikes and Ky casts Thunder at the fourth and final wing again and Sky Raider falls to the ground again.

Sky Raider tries to fly back into the sky but Tor multi slashes with his sword and then strikes with his shield while Roberta shoots three magic shots but Sky Raider slashes with its eagle talons and then attacks with its beaks but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Sky Raider attacks with one of its maced tails but Max uses Shield Missile but Sky Raider shoots dark spears but Max blocks them with his shield and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Sky Raider pecks again with its three heads' beaks but Lucky uses Headbutt to strike at one of the heads but Sky Raider slams its maced tails on the ground but the group dodge the maced tails attack and Storm uses Skullbash but Sky Raider slashes with its eagle talons but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows at the three heads but Sky Raider shoots dark spears but Shadow dodges and Blaze throws fireballs while Tails throws bombs but Sky Raider attacks with its maced tails but the group avoid the maced tails but Sky Raider attacks with its beaks but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley throws electric darts but Sky Raider slashes with its eagle talons and then spin strikes with its maced tails but Sly uses Cane Push but Sky Raider shoots dark spears and then slams its maced tails on the ground but the group dodge the attacks and Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Earth but Sky Raider attacks with its beaks and then strikes with its maced tails but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Edge but Sky Raider shoots dark spears but Ky uses Fire Spin and then casts Gravity but Sky Raider slashes with its eagle talons but Ky blocks with Dawn of Hope and then slashes with the Keyblade followed an upper slash and then uses Fire Somersault but Sky Raider recovers its wings again and flies back into the sky and fires more dark spears.

The group dodge the dark spears but Sky Raider drops feathered spikes but the group avoid the feathered spikes but Sky Raider unleashes four tornadoes at the group who dodge out of the way and Roberta shoots three big magic shots at one of the wings but Sky Raider flaps its wings again and creates another gust of wind to blow the group away again but they stay where they are and Storm unleashes electricity at the other wing but Sky Raider fires seven dark spears but the group dodge them but Sky Raider aerial drill attacks at the group who dodge and Elena casts Fire at the third wing but Sky Raider drops more feathered spikes at the group who move out of the way but Sky Raider unleashes more four tornadoes but Ky casts Gravity on the last wing and the wings are destroyed and Sky Raider falls to the ground again.

Sky Raider attacks the group with its maced tails but Tor blocks with his shield and then slashes with his sword but Sky Raider attacks with its three heads' beaks but Roberta shoots multi magic shots at the three heads but Sky Raider slashes with its eagle talons at her but Roberta moves out of the way but Sky Raider slams its maced tails but Max blocks them with his shield and then uses Cyclone at one of the heads while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Sky Raider unleashes a gust of wind to knock the group away but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Sky Raider shoots ten dark spears but the group dodge and Lucky uses Egg Roll but Sky Raider spin strikes with its maced tails but Tails fires lasers from his blaster to strike at the heads but Sky Raider attacks with its three heads' beaks and then slashes with its eagle talons but Blaze attacks back with her claws and then unleashes flame waves while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Sky Raider slams its maced tails on the ground but the group dodge the maced tail attack and Murray triple punches while Bentley throws bombs but Sky Raider unleashes another gust of wind to blow the group away but Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Jump but Sky Raider attacks with its maced tails and then slashes with its eagle talons but Elena levitates her staff over her and then spins herself and her staff again and unleashes magic beam but Sky Raider attacks with its beaks and then unleashes another gust of wind but Ky uses Slide Dash and slashes at one of the heads with Dawn of Hope followed by Earth but Sky Raider spin strikes with its maced tails but Ky uses Sonic Blade at Sky Raider but after Ky's final attack Sky Raider shoots dark spears but Ky deflects them and then uses Blizzard Raid but Sky Raider manages to create new wings and then flies in midair.

"I have a feeling it still has tricks up its sleeve." Elena said.

"It does. Be careful." Ky said.

Sky Raider starts flying around in the air while creating a circle of dark spears around the group but before the dark spears could attack the group dodge out of the way but Sky Raider unleashes four tornadoes around the group who dodge as well and Roberta shoots three big magic shots but Sky Raider aerial swipes with its maced tails but the group dodge and Tor multi slashes with his sword but Sky Raider backs off and aerial charges at the group and slashes with its eagle talons but the group dodge but Sky Raider fires feathered spikes at the group who dodge but the feathered spikes home at the group who keep moving and Storm shoots electric bolts and then uses Iron Tail but Sky Raider aerial slams one of its maced tails on the ground but the group avoid the attack and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Sky Raider unleashes a storm of dark spears and they rain down at the group but Max blocks them with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. throws knives but Sky Raider aerial drill attacks at the group who dodge out of the way but Sky Raider flaps its wings and creates another gust of wind in an attempt to blow the group away but Shadow home attacks and multi punches and then delivers a strong swipe but Sky Raider attacks with its beaks but Shadow moves and Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails uses Fly Kick but Sky Raider aerial strikes with its maced tails and then shoots homing feathered spikes but Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches but Sky Raider aerial slashes with its eagle talons but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane but Sky Raider flies around the air again and creates another circle of dark spears but the group dodge before they could attack and Elena casts Blizzard and then casts Gravity but Sky Raider slashes with its eagle talons but Ky casts Fire and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial flip slash but Sky Raider unleashes more tornadoes but Ky casts Thunder and then uses Strike Raid but Sky Raider backs off.

"Wonder what it's going to do next." Tor said and Sky Raider starts flying through the group who move but Sky Raider unleashes a storm of dark spears.

"Outta the way!" Ky said.

Sky Raider continues to fly all over the plains while still shooting a storm of dark spears but the group dodge but Sky Raider keeps flying and shoots more dark spears until it flies up higher in the sky and rains down feathered spikes at the group who dodge but Sky Raider aerial slams its maced tails but Roberta shoots multi magic shots while Tor triple slashes with his sword but Sky Raider flaps its wings again and creates another gust of wind but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Sky Raider aerial charges at the group and slashes with its eagle talons but Max uses Shield Missile while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Sky Raider unleashes four tornadoes around the group who dodge and Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips but Sky Raider aerial drill attacks but the group dodge but Sky Raider shoots dark spears but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs but Sky Raider flies all over the plains again and shoots multiple dark spears but the group dodge again but Sky Raider keeps flying around and shoots a storm of dark spears until it flies up in the high sky again and then unleashes another storm of feathered spikes but the group dodge and Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Sky Raider aerial charges at the group and attacks with their beaks but Bentley shoots electric darts but Sky Raider flies around and creates another circle of dark spears but the group move out of the way and Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Thunder but Sky Raider flaps its wings and unleashes another gust of wind to blow the group away but they stay where they are but Sky Raider aerial strikes with its maced tails but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth but Sky Raider aerial drill attacks but Ky counters and uses Sonic Blade again but after his final hit Sky Raider flies around the plains again and shoots multiple dark spears.

The group dodge the dark spears but Sky Raider keeps flying around and keeps shooting dark spears but the group keep dodging until Sky Raider flies into the higher sky and rains down the feathered spikes but the group dodge the feathered spikes but Sky Raider aerial charges at slashes with its eagle talons but Tor counters with triple slashes with his sword but Sky Raider strikes with its maced tails but Tor blocks with his shield and Roberta shoots three magic shots but Sky Raider flies around the group and creates another circle of dark spears but the group dodge the circle of dark spears and Max uses Shield Boomerang while Sky Raider aerial drill attacks at the group but Storm uses Skullbash but Sky Raider unleashes four tornadoes around the group who dodge but Sky Raider aerial slams with its maced tails but T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Sky Raider shoots dark spears at the group who avoid the dark spears but Sky Raider drops feathered spikes but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Sky Raider flaps its wings again and unleashes another gust of wind but Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches followed by a somersault kick while Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Push but Sky Raider unleashes four tornadoes but Blaze unleashes a wave of flames while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Sky Raider flies around the plains and shoots dark spears at the group who dodge out of the way but Sky Raider keeps flying and shoots more dark spears until it rains down the feathered spikes but Bentley and Tails throw bombs but Sky Raider slashes at the group with its eagle talons and then attacks with its three heads' beaks but Elena skates around the plains and shoots light magic shots at Sky Raider and then delivers a giant light magic shot but Sky Raider strikes with its maced tails but Ky casts Earth and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope but Sky Raider aerial drill attacks but Ky diagonal spin slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Spin Slash but Sky Raider shoots dark spears but Roberta shoots multi magic shots while Tor triple slashes with his sword while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Elena shoots thunder coated magic concussive blasts while Ky uses Ars Arcanum and the group finish off Sky Raider.

Sky Raider is having trouble to keep flying and then starts falling on the ground but Sky Raider prepares to shoot another dark spear but Ky uses Strike Raid to know the bow off its talons and then Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Ars Arcanum again and finishes Sky Raider making it disappear into dark mist and being destroyed.

Ky and his friends leave the Brightvale Plains.

"That should calm the disturbance." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky. We wouldn't have done it without you." Tor said.

"Roberta, are you going to back to Brightvale?" Max asked.

"Yes. Now that everything is calm again, I should return to the Brightvale castle." Roberta answered. "Thank you all for your help." Roberta said.

"No problem. Take care, Roberta." Ky said and Roberta leaves for Brightvale.

Later on the group return to Meridell Plains and then return to Meridell Village.

"I'm going back to Meridell castle to inform King Skarl that the disturbance is taken care of. What will you guys do?" Tor asked.

"We still have more Black Xetis to take out." Ky answered.

"It's not easy, but we'll handle it." Tails said.

"That's good to hear." Tor said.

"Now it's time for us to leave." Elena said.

"Okay then. Take care." Tor said as he leaves for the castle.

"You too, Tor." Ky said.

"So, are we ready to leave?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah. We should have three more Black Xetis left to handle." Ky said.

"Then let's hurry and put a stop to them. We can't waste time." Shadow said.

"He's right." Sly said.

"Then let's get going." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal and the group enter it and leave Neopia.

* * *

**Another chapter down and another powerful Black Xeti defeated. Hope you enjoyed the fight and the chapter. We only have three more to go! Hope you look forward to the rest. You know what'll happen next. I have nothing else to say. Just goodbye for now, take care, and PLEASE don't forget to review. Thanks and see ya in the next chapter.**


	55. Chapter 54: Black Xeti in Fantasy!

Chapter 54: Black Xeti in Land of Fantasy!

The group leave Neopia and Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, and T.J. revert back to their original forms and the group look for the next world and while searching Ky finds Land of Fantasy and decides to go there and uses Dawn of Hope to create another light trail and another light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal and enter Land of Fantasy.

The light portal appears in the forest and the group fly out of the portal before it disappears.

"Here we are." Ky said.

"Yeah. It's the forest where we met Shrek and Donkey." Max said.

"I wonder how Shrek and Fiona are doing now that they're married." Elena said.

"Let's go see. I think they're in Shrek's swamp." Tails said.

"Then let's go check before we find the Black Xeti." Ky said.

The group go through the forest and later on arrive at Shrek's swamp and while looking around the swamp they see the house and enter it but as they enter the house they find Donkey sleeping on a couch.

"Donkey?" Ky asked and Donkey wakes up.

"Ky! You're back! It's like it's been a long time!" Donkey said.

"Where're Shrek and Fiona?" Tails asked.

"I think they're still on their honeymoon. I'm just looking over the house until they get back." Donkey answered.

"I see." Ky said.

"Then we should find the Black Xeti." Bentley said.

"Oh! You're trying to look for a Black Xeti? Can I help?" Donkey asked.

"It's nice to come along, but what we're dealing with is more stronger." Sly said.

"But I haven't seen you guys in a while and I wanna do what I can to help! Please!" Donkey said.

"Okay, Donkey. You can help, but stay with us." Ky said.

"No problem." Donkey said.

As the group start to leave the swamp to look for the Black Xeti they see something in the sky and coming down to where the group is and it's Dragon.

"Baby! There you are! What's going on?" Donkey asked and Dragon starts roaring.

"What's wrong?" Zatch asked.

"I think she's trying to tell us about something she found and needs our help." Ky suggested. "Dragon, is there a monster you saw?" Ky asked and Dragon nods.

"Black Xeti." Shadow said.

"Maybe. Dragon, can you fly us to where you were?" Ky asked and Dragon lays her body down and allows the group and Donkey to get on her.

"Alright, Baby! Let's fly!" Donkey said and Dragon flies into the sky and takes the group to where she was at.

Dragon keeps flying through the sky to reach the place she was at and later on she finds the flower field area close to the outskirts of Duloc.

"Is this the place?" Ky asked and Dragon nods.

"Okay. Land us there and we'll see what's going on." Max said.

As Dragon was about to land on the flower field something appears from the air and lands on the field and it's what looks like a giant black monster with only one crimson eye, wearing a crimson loincloth around its waist, and is carrying a big spiked club and the black giant monster attacks Dragon with its spiked club but Dragon flies to dodge out of the way.

"That's a Black Xeti!" T.J. said.

"Dragon, land us and we'll take care of it!" Ky said and Dragon was about to land but the giant black monster swings its spiked club again and gets Dragon who lands roughly on the ground. 'Dragon, you okay?" Ky asked and Dragon nods.

"Donkey, you look after Dragon and we'll handle the Black Xeti." Blaze said.

"Okay then. You'll be okay, Baby! I promise!" Donkey said.

"Let's take it down." Ky said as he takes out Dawn of Hope and the group confront the giant Black Xeti which attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Dieclops swings its spiked club at the group who dodge out of the way but Dieclops sweep attacks with its spiked club but the group over the sweeping spiked club and try to attack Dieclops who stomps at the group who dodge the stomping foot but Dieclops slams its spiked club on the ground but the group keep dodging the attack and also the created shock waves and Ky tries to attack with Dawn of Hope but Dieclops swings its spiked club again but the group dodge the spiked club swing again but Dieclops stomps at the group who avoid the stomping and they try to come up with a way to attack but Dieclops slams its spiked club on the ground but the group avoid the slamming spiked club and the shock waves again.

"There has to be a way to take it down." Ky said.

"I think we can attack its eye. That should the weakest." Elena said.

"But how can we reach it? It's too giant." Kiyo said.

"We'll have to make it fall and I think its legs are weak too." Bentley said.

"If we attack the legs, then it'll lose its balance and fall just like that last Black Xeti in Morning Land." Tails said.

"And that's when we strike it." Ky said.

"Let's try that out." Sly said.

Dieclops swings its club at the group gain but Ky slashes at one of the legs with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Spin while Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots blizzard coated magic shots but Dieclops slams its spiked club but the group avoid the slamming spiked club and Max bashes one of the legs with his shield while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Dieclops stomps at the group who avoid the stomping attack and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm electric punches while Lucky uses Headbutt but Dieclops swings its spiked club again but Tails tail swipes and then throws bombs at one of the legs while Blaze double flame kicks at the other but Dieclops sweep swings its spiked club but Shadow multi punches and then multi spin kicks but Dieclops slams its spiked club again at the ground but Sly attacks one of the legs with his cane while Bentley throws electric darts while Murray triple punches and the group do enough damage to the legs and Dieclops loses its balance and sits on the ground all dazed.

"Now! Let's get on it and attack!" Ky said.

As Dieclops is dazed the group get on its legs and then get on its body and Ky starts slashing at the eye with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Somersault while Elena casts Blizzard and then casts Fire at the eye while Max uses Cyclone to strike at the eye while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but after a few attacks at the eye Dieclops recovers itself and stands back up as the group get off and Dieclops roars in rage and triples slams its spiked club at the group.

The group avoid the slamming spiked club and move to get to the legs again but Dieclops charges at the group and delivers a bell flop to try and squash the group but the group move out of the way but Dieclops double swings its spiked club but the group get back to the legs and start attacking but Dieclops tries to stomp on the group who avoid the stomping feet and Ky horizontal slashes one of the feet with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Edge while Elena casts Earth and then casts Fire but Dieclops moves away and then charges to try and belly flop again at the group who move out of the way and Storm uses Iron Tail to strike at one of the legs while Lucky uses Lick to strike at the other leg but Dieclops triple slams its spiked club but the group avoid the slamming club attack and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Dieclops sweep swings its spiked club but the group jump over the sweeping spiked club and Tails tail swipes and then summons Magic Hand to deliver a punch but Dieclops belly flops again at the group but Blaze attacks one of the legs with her claws while Shadow spin dashes and then delivers a strong swipe but Dieclops double swings its spiked club and then tries to stomp on the group but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while T.J. slashes with his knife but Dieclops stomps on the group but Murray flame punches while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin and after few more attacks on the legs Dieclops falls to the ground again and is sitting and dazed again.

The group get back on Dieclops' body and Ky triple slashes at the eye with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Raid while Elena whacks at the eye with her staff and then casts Thunder but Dieclops' eye fires a black laser beam at the group who avoid it and Max uses Shield Boomerang to strike at the eye while T.J. throws knives at the eye but Dieclops shoots another black laser from its eye but Tails fires lasers from his blaster to counter while Blaze shoots fireballs but Dieclops bangs its head to get the ground who avoid the headbanging and Shadow home attacks and multi punches at the eye but Dieclops fires another black laser from its eye but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm shoots electric shots while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Dieclops bangs its head at the group again but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings its cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray delivers an uppercut but after a few strikes at the eye Dieclops recovers itself again and stands back up while the group quickly get off and Dieclops lets another roar of rage while pounding at its chest five times and then shoots a laser beam from its eye again.

The group avoid the laser beam again and go fro the legs again but Dieclops triple swings its spiked club at the group who dodge out of the way but Dieclops fires dark bombs from its eye at the group who move out of the way and they go for the legs to strike again but Dieclops slams its spiked club again but Ky horizontal slashes at one of the legs with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash with the Keyblade while Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Earth but Dieclops sweep swings its spiked club but the group jump over but Dieclops sweep swings its spiked club again but the group avoid again and Max bashes one of the legs with his shield but Dieclops fires another black laser from its eye but Blaze attacks with her claws and then somersault flame kicks while Tails throws bombs while Shadow triple punches and then delivers a flip kick but Dieclops charges at the group and tries to belly flop again but the group avoid the attack and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker at one of the legs while Storm uses Skullbash at the other leg but Dieclops triple slams its spiked club to the ground but the group avoid the slamming spiked club and Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Dieclops fires dark bombs from its eye at the group who move and Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Sly uses Cane Push but Dieclops double swings its spiked club but Ky uses Sonic Blade at the two legs and after delivering his final dash attack Dieclops loses balance again and sits on the ground again dazed.

The group get back on Dieclops' body and they go for the eye but Dieclops fires another laser from its eye but Ky aerial slashes at the eye with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard while Elena throws magic bombs and casts Thunder but Dieclops bangs its head at the group but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Dieclops fires dark bombs from its eye but Tails and Bentley throw bombs but Dieclops bangs its head but Shadow spin dashes and then throws Chaos Spears while Sly uses Cane Spin but Dieclops fires two lasers from its eye but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Dieclops fires dark bombs from its eye but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail but Dieclops bangs its head and then fires another laser from its eye at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll but Dieclops unleashes a bigger headbang but Ky uses Strike Raid to get the eye and after a few strikes at Dieclops' eye Dieclops recovers itself and then stands back up as the group get off the body and Dieclops lets out another roar and fires more lasers from its eye at the group and then slams its spiked club to the ground five times but the group avoid the attacks.

Dieclops spins around and starts attacking with its spiked club but the group dodge the spinning spiked club attack but Dieclops fires lasers from its eye but the group keep dodging but Dieclops stops spinning and then belly flops at the group who move out of the way and the group go for the legs but Dieclops stomps at the group who move out of the way and they go for the legs again and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire while Elena casts Earth but Dieclops triple slams its spiked club but the group avoid the triple slamming spiked club and Max uses Shield Missile while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Dieclops double sweep swings its spiked club but the group jump over the sweeping spiked club and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker at one of the legs but Dieclops fires dark bombs from its eye and then spin strikes with its spiked club but the group dodge the spinning spiked club attack but Dieclops belly flops but the group dodge and Storm tail whips and Lucky double kicks but Dieclops swings its spiked club but the group avoid the swinging spiked club attack and Tails tail swipes at one of the legs and then shoots three shots from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks but Dieclops fires lasers from its eye but Shadow multi spin kicks at the other leg but Dieclops spin attacks with its spiked club at the group who dodge out of the way but Dieclops fires dark bombs from its eye but Bentley throws darts while Murray flame punches while Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Push but Dieclops swings its spiked club but Ky uses Ars Arcanum at the legs and after his final attack Dieclops loses balance again and sits down on the ground again.

As the group get back on the body Dieclops shoots lasers from its eye but the group avoid the lasers and get back on the body and the group go for the eye again but Dieclops headbangs at the group who avoid the headbanging and Ky aerial slashes at the eye with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but Dieclops fires three lasers from its eye but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts at the eye but Dieclops fires dark bombs from its eye but Max uses Shield Boomerang but Dieclops headbangs at the group again but Shadow multi punches at the eye and then somersault kicks while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Dieclops fires lasers from its eye but Tails counters by firing its laser with his blaster at the eye but Dieclops fires dark bombs from its eye but Storm uses Skullbash to strike at the eye while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Dieclops headbangs at the group again but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Dieclops fires more lasers from its eye but Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Sly uses Cane Jump but Dieclops keeps headbanging but Ky uses Thunder Raid at the eye and after their few strikes Dieclops stands up again and then triple swings its spiked club but the group dodge.

Dieclops charges at the group and then belly flops at the group who dodge and as Dieclops lands on the ground an earthquake occurs but the group avoid the earthquake and Dieclops is on the ground stunned and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal spin slash at the eye but Dieclops gets back up and spin attacks at the group with its spiked club but the group dodge but then Dieclops goes for one of trees and then starts eating it and then shoots eaten tree pieces at the group who move out of the way but then Ky blocks a eaten tree piece and it reflects back t Dieclops' eye making it roar in pain and then fires more dark bombs at the group who dodge and Ky blocks a dark bomb and it reflects back at Dieclops and gets its eye again.

"I think I got a new way to put it down. The dark bombs." Ky said.

"That's right. If you keep reflecting the bombs back at it, it'll get tired and will be defenseless and we can attack." Elena said.

"Try it." Max said.

"I will." Ky said.

Dieclops fires lasers from its eye at the group who dodge out of the way but Dieclops charges at the group and then slams its spiked club to the ground but the group dodge the slamming spiked club attack but Dieclops picks up a tree and thorws it at the group who dodge out of the way but Dieclops triple swings its spiked club but the group dodge out of the way but Dieclops fires dark bombs at the group but Ky blocks them and deflects them back at Dieclops' eye making it roar and fires lasers at the group who dodge out of the way but Dieclops charges at the group and double swings its spiked club but the group avoid the spiked club attack but Dieclops fires more dark bombs at the group but Ky deflects the dark bombs and reflects them back at Dieclops' eye but Dieclops triple slams its spiked club on the ground and then stomps at the group who dodge but Dieclops fires more lasers at the group who dodge out of the way but Dieclops fires more dark bombs at the group but Ky keeps deflecting the dark bombs and they go back at the eye of Dieclops and after the dark bombs return to its eye Dieclops is stunned and kneels down defenseless allowing the group to attack the eye and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then aerial flip slashes while Elena shoots blizzard coated magic shots and then casts Fire while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow home attacks and multi punches followed by a flip kick while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley throws bombs while Murray delivers an uppercut and after a few strikes at the eye Dieclops recovers itself and then roars and fires multiple lasers and then multi swings its spiked club at the group who dodge out of the way but Dieclops belly flops at the group who dodge out of the way.

Dieclops grabs another tree and eats it and then spits more eaten tree pieces at the group dodge out of the way and Ky deflects them at Dieclops who charges at the group and then triple slams its spiked club at the ground to get the group who avoid the slamming spiked club but Dieclops fires more lasers from its eye and then throws its spiked club but the group keep dodging its attacks but Dieclops fires its dark bombs at the group but Ky blocks them and deflects them back at Dieclops' eye but Dieclops spin strikes at the group with its spiked club but the group avoid the spinning attack but Dieclops keeps spinning around to attack but the group keep dodging until Dieclops stops spinning and then charges at the group and belly flops at the group who dodge out of the way again but Dieclops fires more dark bombs at the group but Ky deflects them back at Dieclops' eye but Dieclops multi swings its spiked club at the group who move out of the way but Dieclops fires more lasers at the group who dodge the lasers but Dieclops takes another tree and this time throws it and its spiked club at the group who dodge but Dieclops stomps at the group and then triple slams its spiked club but the group avoid the attacks but Dieclops fires more dark bombs but Ky blocks them again and then deflects them back at its eye but Dieclops fires more lasers from its eye and then swings its spiked club but the group dodge but Dieclops fires more dark bombs at the group but Ky blocks the dark bombs and then deflects them back at Dieclops' eye and after enough dark bombs get the eye Dieclops is stunned again and kneels down again allowing the group to go for the eye again and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Elena throws magic bombs while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze throws fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. throws knives while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray triple punches and the group finish off Dieclops who gets back up and stumbles.

Dieclops attempts to slam its spiked club at the group but they dodge and Ky sees the spiked club stuck on the ground and then gets on the club and climbs up the arm of Dieclops and as Ky reaches Dieclops' eye Ky delivers a diagonal spin slash at the eye and then stabs at the eye and finishes off Dieclops who roars in rage and struggles to keep its balance and starts to fall.

"Um, we'd better get out of the way..." Sly said.

"Yeah. Run!" Ky said as the group start to move.

The group run to move but Dieclops' body falls to the group close to the group but as Dieclop's face was about to fall on the group Dragon arrives just in time and picks up the group before Dieclops' face touches the ground.

"Thanks for the save, Dragon. You came just in time." Ky said and Dragon growls in response.

"Glad you guys are okay after that fight! Dragon recovered herself while you guys were fightin'." Donkey said.

As Dragon flies away Dieclops starts to disappear in dark mist and is now destroyed and the group watch this happening.

"Another Black Xeti down." Ky said.

"Good." Shadow said.

"Let's head back to the swamp." Elena said.

Dragon arrives at the swamp and lands on the ground and the group get off Dragon.

"That's done." Kiyo said.

"Now that you got rid of that Black Xeti, what's next?" Donkey asked.

"Now we have to find two more Black Xetis, but we have to leave to do that." Ky answered.

"But ya'll came back. Are you sure you can't stay for a little while?" Donkey asked.

"Sorry, Donkey, but the Black Xetis are still causing trouble and we have to get rid of them." Tails said.

"Okay then. I hope ya'll come back again." Donkey said.

"We will. If you see Shrek and Fiona, tell them we came by." Ky said.

"I will. Don't you worry. I'll be sure to tell Shrek and Fiona that you guys beat up a monster and they missed out." Donkey said.

"Heh. Well, time to get going. Take care, Donkey." Ky said.

"Stay out of trouble." Shadow said.

"Don't worry. I will. Good luck on your epic adventures!" Donkey said.

"See ya. Hope you and Donkey are happy with each other, Dragon." Ky said and Dragon growls in response. "Ready/" Ky asked his friends and they nod and they leave the swamp.

"Bye, Ky! I can't wait to hear your story of your adventures!" Donkey said as he waves goodbye while Dragon does the same.

The group return to the forest and Ky creates another light portal.

"Okay. We have two more Black Xetis to defeat. After that, it's back to Void Citadel and seal that Keyhole there." Ky said.

"Let's make haste." Blaze said.

"The other two will be tougher." Bentley said.

"True, but we'll handle it." Elena said.

"Yeah. Let's get moving." Ky saud as he enters the light portal.

"C'mon!" Max said as the others enter the light portal and leave Land of Fantasy.

* * *

**WHOA! Another chapter down and another powerful Black Xeti defeated at the hands of Ky and his friends! I hope this chapter and the fight was enjoyable! We now have two more Black Xetis to go! I hope you're excited for that to end so the story can move on! I have nothing else to say, really. I'll see you in the next chapter. Goodbye for now, take care, and PLEASE and I mean it, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! See you all next time!**


	56. Chapter 55: Black Xetis in Fiore!

Chapter 55: Black Xetis in Fiore!

The group leave Land of Fantasy and return to the space area and the group look for the remaining two worlds they've visited and Ky finds Fiore and decides to go there next and uses Dawn of Hope to create another light trail and another light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal to enter Fiore.

The light portal appears in Magnolia and the group fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"Fiore and Magnolia." Ky said.

"This might sound like a stupid question, but was the Keyhole sealed here?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Then we set out to find and save you after Bowser Jr. took you." Ky answered.

"Right." Elena said.

"The Black Xeti can't be far from us." Tails said.

"No it can't be. Let's find it." Ky said.

The group start searching Magnolia for the Black Xeti but while searching Ky bumps into someone and they fall to the ground.

"Ow!" The person said and it's a female voice.

"Sorry about that. I..." Ky cuts himself off as recognizes the girl. "Lucy?" Ky asked.

"Huh? Wait...Ky? It's you?" Lucy asked as she gets up.

"Good to see you again." Ky said.

"Same here. What happened to your hair?" Lucy asked looking at Ky's gold hair.

"Long story." Ky answered.

"I'm guessing you and that hot-head finally got along, right?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. We made up, thanks to Ky. And I see he finally found you." Lucy said.

"Luce!" A voice called and the group see Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza arriving.

"Hey, it's Natsu again." Max said.

"Hmph. Of course we have to see the pink-haired dimwit again." Shadow said.

"I'm right here." Lucy said.

"There you are! We gotta..." Natsu cuts himself off as he sees the group. "Hey, hey! What's up, Ky!" Natsu said.

"Hey, Natsu." Ky said and Happy flies around Ky's hair.

"Why's your hair color different?" Happy asked.

"Long story." Elena answered irritated.

"Didn't think you'd be back, kid." Gray said.

"Hi, Gray." Ky said.

"I'd say it's nice to see you, but why are you...naked?" Blaze asked.

"What...? AAAHHH!" Gray screamed as he notices his clothes are off again.

"Gray, put your clothes on. Welcome back, Ky." Erza said.

"Thanks. So, you guys on a job or something?" Ky asked.

"Not exactly. Everyone's been hearing rumors about something causing a disturbance somewhere around a town and Natsu wanted to see the disturbance and dragged us along for the ride and now we need hurry to the train station." Lucy answered.

"Disturbance?" T.J. asked.

"Ky, you don't think...?" Bentley stops talking.

"Yeah." Ky answered.

"You know about it?" Natsu asked.

"We think that disturbance is a Black Xeti. A stronger and powerful one at that." Ky said.

"You really think so?" Gray asked.

"Yes and we came back to find and destroy it." Kiyo answered.

"Then, ya wanna come with us and see if that disturbance is that Black Xeti?" Natsu asked.

"Sure. We'll go with you to help out on your job." Ky said.

"Excellent. Let us hurry to the train station." Erza said.

"Do we REALLY have to take the train?" Natsu whined.

"Why are you against trains?" Murray asked.

"Flame-brain is motion sick." Gray answered.

"So much for a tough one." Shadow said.

"Well then, let's get going." Sly said.

"Right." Ky said.

The group and Team Natsu go through Magnolia and later on they arrive at the train station and wait for the train to arrive.

"So, have you two been...you know, getting along more?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Luce and I have been working well together since you came to help us." Natsu answered.

"Also, Natsu and Lucy are starting to..." Happy was cut off by Lucy.

"Shut it, Cat!" Lucy yelled.

"And there is no more fighting?" Zatch asked.

"We're not fighting anymore. But Natsu and Gray keep fighting." Lucy answered.

"What about you, Ky? What've you been doing?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, just trying to look for my friends and taking out Black Xetis." Ky answered.

"Your adventure's not gonna end, is it?" Gray asked.

"I'm not stopping until my friends are found and I stop the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Ky answered.

"That's the determination I know." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Later on the train arrives and the group and Team Natsu board the train and then it starts to move and while riding the train Ky, Elena, Lucky, and Max sit next to each other while Ky holds Storm while T.J. and Kiyo and Zatch are sitting next to each on the different side while Tails, Blaze, Shadow sit next to each other on one side while Sly, Bentley, and Murray sit across the other three and Lucy and Gray are sitting next to each other one side while Erza sits across the two while caring Natsu who is having his motion sickness again and is laying on her lap.

"Now I know why he hates trains." Ky said.

"He'll survive." Gray said.

"I hope we'll find this Black Xeti soon." Tails said.

"We'll find it, Tails." Max said.

"I just hope we get to it before it's too late." Elena said.

As the train keeps moving and while the group are looking out for the Black Xeti the train starts to shake and the group feel the shake happening.

"What was that?" Lucy asked and another shake occurs.

"Something outside." Ky said.

As the group look out the window they see nothing but then another shake occurs and later on something causes damage on the train.

"This is getting worse!" Happy said.

"Everyone brace yourself!" Ky said and more damage occurs on the train but then it stops.

"Huh? Did we stop?" Natsu asked.

"What just happened?" Murray asked.

"We're going out to see for ourselves. It could be the work of a Black Xeti." Ky said.

The group get off the train and as they go outside they see what looks like two shadowy figures on the top of the train.

"What's going on? Who're you?" Ky asked.

_**"sO, tHe KeY bRaT dEcIdEs To ShOw HiS fAcE!" **_One of the of the voices said and it sounds like a dark voice.

_**"hOw DeCeNt FoR uS! nOw We CaN dEsTrOy HiM aNd HiS wEaK fRiEnDs!" **_The other voice said and it's also dark.

"I don't think I find their voices very comforting." Bentley said.

"I think they sound like Black Xetis." Ky said.

"Show yourselves!" Elena said.

The two shadow figures jump off of the top of the train to confront the group and they reveal themselves.

One of the figures is humanoid and is wearing sleeveless black and red armor, dark grey pants, black finger less gloves, a black and red mask over the figure's face, and has a Black Xeti symbol on the right shoulder.

The second figure is also humanoid and is wearing black and blue armor, black pants, dark grey finger less gloves, a black and blue mask over the face, and has the Black Xeti symbol on the left shoulder.

"Who are you two?" Ky asked.

_**"i ThOuGht It'S oBvIoUs. We'Re BlAcK xEtIs!" **_The black and red masked Black Xeti said.

_**"wE WeRe CrEaTeD tO cAuSe DeStRuCtIoN aNd We ChOsE tHiS wOrLd!" **_The black and blue masked Black Xeti said.

"Well, if you're here to destroy everything, then we're gonna stop you." Sly said.

"Any Black Xeti is an enemy of ours and if you're one of the most powerful Black Xetis that we've fought already, then we're gonna destroy you." Ky said.

_**"hAhAhAhAhA! yA hEaR tHaT, iCe KnIgHt?! ThIs BrAt'S gOnNa 'DeStrOy' Us!" **_The black and red masked Black Xeti said.

_**"hE dOeSn'T kNoW hIs PlAcE. **__**fIrE dRaGoN, lEt'S tEaM uP aNd DeStRoY tHeSe PuNkS." **_The black and blue Black Xeti known as Ice Knight said.

_**"yA sUrE?" **_The black and red masked Black Xeti known as Fire Dragon asked.

_**"DeSpItE oUr OpPoSiTe ElEmEntS, wE'Re A dAnGeRoUs TeAm." **_Ice Knight said.

_**"hEh. sO tRuE. wItH tHe TwO oF Us ToGeThEr, ThEy'Re As GoOd As ScReWeD!" **_Fire Dragon said.

"You two think you can beat us?" T.J. asked.

"I know that numbers don't matter, but you can't expect to beat us down." Ky said.

"And we'll make sure of that!" A voice said and the group see Natsu coming at the group's side.

_**"lOoK aT tHaT! iT's OnE oF tHe FaRiEs!" **_Fire Dragon said.

_**"hE'lL dIe AlOnG wItH tHe BrAt." **_Ice Knight said.

"Ya sure about that?" Gray asked as comes to the group's side.

"You two might look dangerous, but talking big won't get you anywhere." Lucy said joining the group.

"We will assist you with these two." Erza said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"We should be careful. Those two can be very deadly when together. We need to watch ourselves." Elena said.

"No problem." Ky said.

_**"gEt ReAdY tO..." **_Fire Dragon stops talking. _**"bUrN!" **_Fire Dragon finished.

_**"...fReEzE!" **_Ice Knight shouted.

Fire Dragon unleashes black flames while Ice Knight shoots a black ice beam but the group dodge and Ky horizontal slashes at Fire Dragon with Dawn of Hope but Fire Dragon dodges every attack and delivers a black fire kick at Ky but Natsu delivers a fire punch but Fire Dragon strikes back with a flip kick and sends Natsu into the air and then Fire Dragon shoots black fireballs at the group but Elena shoots magic shots while Erza enters Sea Empress Armor and attacks with Water Magic but Ice Knight shoots black ice darts but Max blocks them with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Fire Dragon delivers a headbutt but T.J. slashes with his knife while Gray uses Ice Make: Sword and attacks with his ice sword but Ice Knight creates a black ice sword of its own and then starts slashing at Gray who blocks with his ice sword but Ice Knight slides the ground with black ice under him and knocks Gray back but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Fire Dragon delivers a black fire punch at the two but Lucy holds Fire Dragon with her whip and allows Tails to shoot four shots from his blaster while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Ice Knight creates a black ice hammer and tries to smash at the two but Blaze double flame kicks at Ice Knight and then uses Fire Drill but Fire Dragon creates black flame waves but Natsu eats the black fire and uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist but nothing hurt Fire Dragon and it delivers multi punches and then straight kicks but Bentley throws electric darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Ice Knight creates black ice needles at the two but Sly attacks Ice Knight with his cane while Lucy summons Taurus who uses Rampage at both Fire Dragon and Ice Knight but Ice Knight freezes Taurus and allows Fire Dragon to breathe black fire from its mask to bring Taurus down but Lucy calls him away and Ky slashes at Fire Dragon with Dawn of Hope who dodges again and then black flame punches but Ky dodges and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard at Fire Knight who screams in pain and Ice Knight attacks with its black ice sword but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and then uses Somersault Slash but Fire Dragon black flame flip kicks and Ice Knight slides the ground with its black ice again and knocks Ky back.

"No doubt about it. Those two are threats." Ky said.

"I think I have an idea. We should attack Fire Dragon with ice related attacks and attack Ice Knight with fire related attacks." Tails said.

"That sounds good to me. Hey, Hot-head, you go for Ice Knight." Gray said.

"And Fire Dragon's yours, Ice-Prick." Natsu said.

"It's obvious that Fire Dragon is immune to fire and ice never works on Ice Knight so try not to get careless." Elena said.

"That will not be a problem." Erza said.

"Let's do this." Lucy said.

Fire Dragon creates a black fire sword while Ice Knight creates two black ice lances and they attack the group with their element weapons but Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Claw at Ice Knight who dodges out of the way and Natsu's fire attack gets Fire Dragon instead and it absorbs the attack and then delivers an uppercut at Natsu but Gray uses Ice Make: Arrows and throws them at Fire Dragon but Ice Knight takes the ice attacks and absorbs them and then roundhouse kicks Gray but Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks Ice Knight with her Fire Magic but Fire Dragon attacks with its black flame sword but Lucy summons Aquarius who uses Water Beam at Fire Dragon who retaliates by shooting black fireballs at Lucy but Elena shoots ice coated magic concussive blasts and then casts Blizzard striking Fire Dragon but Ice Knight attacks Elena with its black ice lances and then unleashes a black ice spike from the ground but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail but Fire Dragon unleashes black flame waves but Blaze manipulates the black flames and attacks Ice Knight with it but Ice Knight covers its fists with black ice and then delivers punches but Shadow home attacks and multi punches at Ice Knight while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga at both Fire Dragon and Ice Knight but Fire Dragon multi black flame punches but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Tails throws bombs but Ice Knight creates a black ice battle ax and strike at the group but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Cyclone but Fire Dragon creates black flame whips and lashes at the group with them but T.J. dash slashes at Fire Dragon with his knife but Ice Knight slides the ground again with its black ice while Fire Dragon roundhouse black flame kicks and then slashes with its black flame sword but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley shoots darts while Sly uses Cane Spin but Fire Dragon black flame punches and then black flame somersault while Ice Knight creates black ice needles but Ky casts Fire at Ice Knight hurting it but Fire Dragon shoots black fireballs but Ky dodges and casts Blizzard at Fire Dragon hurting it as well but Ice Knight shoots black ice darts but Ky uses Fire Raid but Fire Dragon multi black flame punches but Ky uses Blizzard Edge to strike at Fire Dragon.

_**"iT sEeMs ThE bRaT hAs FiGhT iN hIm." **_Ice Knight said.

_**"hE's A tHrEaT, bUt I dOn'T cArE. hE wOn'T bEaT uS!" **_Fire Dragon said.

"Hey, you two! Let's have more fun!" Natsu said.

"You know the outcome of the Black Xetis." Ky said.

_**"cOcKy BrAt!" **_Ice Knight said as he shoots a black ice beam at Ky.

"Ky! Look out!" Lucy yelled as she pushes Ky out of the way but the black ice beam gets Lucy's legs so she can't move.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled.

_**"wHaT a PrEdIcTaBlE mOvE!" **_Fire Dragon said as it unleashes a black flame pillar under Lucy and it starts burning her.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she's being burned by the black fire pillar.

"LUCE!" Natsu cried.

"No!" Ky yelled as he runs to Lucy who is now severely burned.

_**"WhAt An IdIoT! kNeW ShE'd Do SoMeThInG sTuPiD!" **_Fire Dragon said said.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING LUCE LIKE THAT!" Natsu shouted.

"We will show you two what happens when you hurt our comrades!" Erza said.

_**"yOuR mOvE." **_Ice Knight said.

"Gladly." Ky said as he casts Fire at Ice Knight and then casts Blizzard at Fire Dragon.

Fire Dragon and Ice Knight begin to attack the group again and the group start to fight again.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" A voice yelled and an iron pole goes for the two who dodge out of the way.

"What...?" Ky turns to see Gajeel arriving to battle and Wendy is with him. "Gajeel! Wendy!" Ky said.

"Ky, I didn't know you're back." Wendy said.

"What're you doing here, Metal boy?!" Natsu asked.

"I wanted to find what the hell's causing the disturbance and I think those two are it!" Gajeel said.

"You wanna help us defeat these Black Xetis?" Ky asked.

"Those two are the Black Xetis? They don't like that, but I'm willin' to bash any skull!" Gajeel said.

"This won't be good..." Wendy said.

"You don't have to fight, Wendy." Elena said.

"Lucy's really hurt when she was defending us. Can you take her somewhere safe and heal her?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Wendy answered as she takes Lucy and leaves.

"Ya ready to destroy these bastards, Ky?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Let's get rid of them." Ky said.

_**"fIrE dRaGoN, lEt'S dEsTrOy ThEm AlL." **_Ice Knight said.

_**"GlAdLy!" **_Fire Dragon said and the two attack the group.

Fire Dragon double black flame punches at the group while Ice Knight creates a black ice scythe and attacks the group with it but the group dodge out of the way and Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Iron Fist at Ice Knight while Gray uses Ice Make: Hammer and strikes at Fire Dragon but Fire Dragon breathes black fire from its mask while Ice Knight shoots three black ice beams to try and freeze the group but Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and attacks with Lightning Magic while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Kunai but Ice Knight creates black ice needles while Fire Dragon shoots black fireballs but Elena casts Blizzard at Fire Dragon and then casts Fire at Ice Knight but Fire Dragon unleashes black fire pillars from the ground but the group dodge but Ice Knight throws black ice darts but Max blocks the black ice darts and then uses Shield Missile while T.J. throws knives but Fire Dragon somersault black flame kicks while Ice Knight slides the ground at the group with its black ice on the ground but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm shoots electric shots but Ice Knight swings its black ice hammer but Lucky uses Headbutt but Fire Dragon lashes with its black fire whips while Ice Knight shoots black ice arrows but Blaze unleashes flame waves at Ice Knight but Fire Dragon unleashes its own black flame waves at Blaze but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Tails fires lasers but Ice Knight unleashes black ice needles while Fire Dragon multi black flame punches but Bentley throws bombs at Fire Dragon while Murray flame punches at Ice Knight while Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Push but Fire Dragon unleashes black fire pillars from the ground while Ice Knight double black ice punches at the group and then unleashes a black icicle but the group move out of the way and Ky uses Fire Somersault at Ice Knight and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Fire Dragon slashes with its black fire sword but Ky counters with vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Raid at Fire Dragon.

_**"tRoUbLeSoMe BrAt! YoU aRe AnNoYiNg!" **_Fire Dragon said.

"The feeling is mutual." Ky replied.

_**"yOu StIlL dOn'T kNoW yOuR pLaCe. FiRe DrAgOn, LeT's Go FoR tHe CoMbO." **_Ice Knight said.

_**"i'D bE hApPy To." **_Fire Dragon said.

Fire Dragon and Ice Knight combine their black elements together and they unleashes a powerful combination of black fire and black ice beam at the group but they dodge out of the way.

"Whoa!" Gajeel said.

"That's pretty dangerous." Gray said.

"We must watch out for that." Erza said.

"Yeah. We should." Ky said.

"We should look out for THAT!" T.J. said.

Fire Dragon and Ice Knight combine their black elements again and unleashes another powerful combination of black fire and black ice beam but the group dodge again and Natsu double fire punches at Ice Knight who retaliates with three black ice beams but Natsu dodges and Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Sword and slashes at Ice Knight but Fire Dragon upper black fire kicks but Gray uses Ice Make: Saucer and throws them at Fire Dragon who shoots black fireballs but Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade but Ice Knight creates a black ice scythe and swipes it at the group while Fire Dragon breathes black fire from its mask but Blaze manipulates the black flames and strikes at Ice Knight with it while Shadow home attacks and multi punches at Fire Dragon but Fire Dragon double black flame kicks but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster but Ice Knight unleashes black ice needles but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Cyclone while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Fire Dragon slashes with its black flame sword but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Fire Dragon and Ice Knight combine their black fire and black ice again and unleashes another powerful combination of their elements of the group but they dodge and Storm uses Volt Tackle but Ice Knight double black ice punches but Murray flame punches at Ice Knight and then uses Turbo Charge but Fire Dragon delivers a black flame drill at the group but Bentley throws bombs but Ice Knight creates black ice claws and then starts slashing at the group with them but Sly uses Cane Spin but Ice Knight creates a storm of black ice needles while Fire Dragon breathes a bigger black fire from its mask but the group avoid those element attacks but Ice Knight then unleashes multiple black icicles from the ground while Fire Dragon unleashes a storm of black fireballs but the group also avoid the element attacks and Elena throws fire coated magic bombs at Ice Knight and then casts Thunder at Fire Dragon but Fire Dragon unleashes black flame waves while Ice Knight slashes with its black ice sword but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and then uses Sonic Blade at the two but after his final attack Fire Dragon and Ice Knight combine their elements again and then blast another black fire and black ice beam but Ky uses Strike Raid to strike at the two but Ice Knight creates another storm of black ice needles while Fire Dragon breathes bigger black fire.

The group avoid the raining black ice needles and the bigger black fire but Fire Dragon unleashes black fire pillars from the ground while Ice Knight shoots three black ice beams but Nastu uses Fire Dragon's Claw while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Hammer and they strike at Ice Knight but Fire Dragon lashes with its black fire whips but Gray uses Ice Make: Lance and strikes while Erza slashes with her sword and then delivers a powerful punch but Fire Dragon unleashes a storm of black fireballs while Ice Knight unleashes multiple black icicles but the group avoid the raining black fireballs and the unleashed black icicles and Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga at the two but Fire Dragon slashes with its black fire sword while Ice Knight strikes with its black ice lances but Lucky uses Ground Pound but Fire Dragon throws black fireballs while Ice Knight unleashes black ice needles but T.J. dash slashes at the two with his knife but Fire Dragon roundhouse black fire kicks while Ice Knight swings its black ice hammer but Max uses Shield Missile but Fire Dragon and Ice Knight combine their elements again and unleash another powerful combination of black fire and black ice beam at the group who dodge out of the way but Fire Dragon and Ice Knight keep attacking with their combined elements but after they stop Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch at the two while Shadow spin dashes and then multi spin kicks but Ice Knight swings with its black ice scythe but Blaze double flame kicks at Ice Knight but Fire Dragon breathes another bigger black fire while Ice Knight creates another storm of black ice needles but the group avoid the element attacks and Sly attacks the two with his cane and then uses Cane Jump while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Fire Dragon somersault black flame kicks while Ice Knight slashes with its black ice claws but Elena casts Fire at Ice Knight and then shoots blizzard coated magic shots at Fire Dragon but Ice Knight slides the ground at the group with its black ice slide but Ky uses Fire Raid at Ice Knight who retaliates with its black ice sword but Ky counters and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then coats his Keyblade with Fire and then uses Fire Ars Arcanum and then finishes off Ice Knight who falls to the ground while its black and blue mask is broken apart showing its face that looks male and has black spiky hair with blue streaks and has crimson eyes.

_**"bRoThEr!" **_Fire Dragon said as it runs to Ice Knight.

_**"ThE bRaT iS sTrOnGeR tHaN i HaVe ThOuGhT. yOu'Ll HaVe To FiNiSh ThIs BaTtlE." **_Ice Knight said as it disappears into dark dark mist.

_**"dAmNeD bRaT! yOu'Ll PaY!" **_Fire Dragon yelled as it takes off its black and red mask showing its face that also looks male and has black spiky hair with red streaks and also has crimson eyes.

"Sorry about your brother, but you have to be defeated." Ky said.

"Let's finish this bastard!" Natsu said.

_**"SuFfEr!" **_Fire Dragon said as it attacks the group with a huge black fire from its mouth.

The group avoid the black fire but Fire Dragon unleashes black fire pillars from the ground to get the group who also avoid the black fire pillars and Natsu delivers two punches at Fire Dragon who retaliates with a double punch and then delivers a flip kick but Natsu strikes back with a somersault kick while Gajeel delivers iron punches but Fire Dragon lashes with black fire whips and then shoots black fireballs but Gray uses Ice Make: Sword and slashes Fire Dragon with it while Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and attacks with Lightning Magic but Fire Dragon delivers a black fire drill at the group but Blaze counters with her Fire Drill and then attacks with her claws followed by a ballet style kick but Fire Dragon multi punches but Shadow counters with his multi punches and then flip kicks but Fire Dragon breathes black fire from its mouth but Tails uses Fly Kick but Fire Dragon slashes with its black fire blade but Max blocks the attack with his shield and then uses Cyclone while Storm electric punches and then tail whips but Fire Dragon unleashes a storm of black fireballs but the group dodge but Fire Dragon breathes bigger black fire but Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. slashes with his knife but Fire Dragon unleashes black fire waves but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Fire Dragon jumps into the air and then breathes its bigger black fire down at the group who dodge out of the way but Fire Dragon slams down at the ground and creates a black fire shock wave but Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches but Fire Dragon multi black fire punches and then roundhouse black fire kicks but Sly uses Cane Push but Fire Dragon lashes with its black fire whips and then slashes with its black fire sword but Elena casts Blizzard and then shoots blizzard coated magic concussive blasts but Fire Dragon black fire drills again but Ky slide dashes and then slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Somersault but Fire Dragon jumps into the air again and breathes black fire down at the group but Natsu eats the black fire and then multi punches while Gray uses Ice Make: Cannon and shoots ice while Erza uses Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with multiple swords while Gajeel uses Iron Dragon's Roar while Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze double kicks while Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while Elena disappears and then reappears around Fire Dragon multiple times until she unleashes magic beams and get it while Ky uses Sonic Blade and the group finish off Fire Dragon who stumbles back.

_**"tHiS iS nOt OvEr!"**_ Fire Dragon said.

"Actually, it is." Ky said as he coats Dawn of Hope with Blizzard and then uses Blizzard Ars Arcanum on Fire Dragon and delivers the final strike on Fire Dragon who falls to the ground.

_**"dAmNeD bRaT! yOu ThInK yOu'Ve WoN, bUt YoU hAvE nOt! YoU wIlL sOoN sEe...YoU hAvE lOsT!" **_Fire Dragon said as it disappears into dark mist.

"That's that for those two Black Xetis." Ky said.

"Let's go find Wendy and see if she's healed Luce yet." Natsu said.

The group managed to find Wendy and Lucy is now healed from her burn.

"Hi, everyone. What did I miss?" Lucy asked.

"We defeated the two Black Xetis." Tails answered.

"Right. Sorry I wasn't helpful." Lucy said.

"No. You risked your life to save mine when they were attacking me. I would've done the same thing. You have helped us, Lucy." Ky said.

"I have...?" Lucy asked.

"Of course you have, Luce. When've you ever thought of yourself unhelpful?" Natsu asked.

"She wasn't really much help against the Black Xetis." Happy said.

"Shut up, Cat!" Lucy yelled and everyone starts to laugh.

"Now that this is over, now what?" Gray asked.

"Well, since the disturbance were the Black Xetis, we might as well go back to Magnolia." Elena said.

"Sounds good." Ky said.

Later on the group return to Magnolia and they return to the Fairy Tail guild and the group talk to Makarov.

"Once again, Ky, you and your friends have helped Fairy Tail well. I thank you for helping my children through much with those wretched Black Xetis." Makarov said.

"It was our pleasure, Master." Ky said.

"For your bravery and unrelenting valor, I hereby declare you, Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray honorary members of Fairy Tail!" Makarov said and everyone in Fairy Tail cheer at the announcement.

"Wow. Thanks, Master Makarov." Ky said.

"You all deserve it for what you all have done for us." Lucy said.

"So, what's next for you guys?" Natsu asked.

"Well, my adventure isn't over yet. I still have to find my friends and I still have to stop the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Ky answered.

"So, you're going to leave again?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, but we can visit anytime, right?" Ky asked.

"Indeed. You are always welcome here anytime." Erza said.

"Just know this, Ky; even though the journey you're on now is tough, always know that the strength of your heart and will shall always be at your side. Even if you'll be gone, the hearts of Fairy Tail will always think of you." Makarov said.

"And I'll always think of you guys too. All of you are in my heart." Ky said pointing at his chest smiling.

"That's great. Next time ya come back, I can't wait to get involved in more action with ya!" Natsu said.

"Aye! I also can't wait to go on another adventure!" Happy said.

"I'll look forward to meeting you again, Ky. You're the kindest person I've met next to everyone else." Lucy said.

"Good luck on your journey, kid. You're tough. Don't lose your spirit." Gray said.

"Fairy Tail will always welcome you whenever you visit. Maybe someday, I'll challenge you." Erza said.

"You're not bad, for a kid. If I see ya again, you'd better ready to meet me in a fight." Gajeel said.

"I'll think of you, Ky. Good luck on your adventure." Wendy said.

"Thanks, everyone." Ky said.

"We'll think of you wherever we go." Elena said.

"Awwww, you have to leave, Ky? I was just thinking about a good match up between you and El..." Mira was cut off by Elena.

"Don't go there, Mira..." Elena said embarrassed and blushing.

"Wait...what?! No! No! We're friends, Mira!" Ky said also blushing.

"You'll never know. You two might..." Mira was cut off by Elena.

"Oh, well, would ya look at that? We gotta continue on our adventure!" Elena said.

"Yeah. Take care, all of you." Ky said.

"You too, Ky! Hope ya find your friends and your journey's a good one!" Natsu said.

"See ya!" Ky said as the group leave the guild and Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Mira, and Makarov wave goodbye.

The group are walking through Magnolia.

"Now that we've taken care of the Black Xetis here, we got one more Black Xeti to handle." Sly said.

"Yeah and then that dark barrier surrounding Void Citadel should disappear if we defeat it." Ky said.

"So, you guys went to a different world before going to Void Citadel?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. When you were taken away." Kiyo answered.

"That's where we'll find the last Black Xeti." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal. "Let's go." Ky said and the group enter the light portal and leave Fiore.

* * *

**Chapter down! One more...ONE more and it's back to Void Citadel! I hope you guys are looking forward to last powerful Black Xeti fight in the next chapter! We're getting there! You know what'll happen next time. That's all I'm gonna say now. I'll see ya in the next chapter. Goodbye for now, take care, and don't forget to REVIEW! Bye now!**


	57. Chapter 56: Black Xeti in Empire City!

Chapter 56: Black Xeti in Empire City!

The group leave Fiore and return to the space area and they go to the last world which is Empire City and o Ky uses Dawn of Hope to create another light trail and another light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal and enter Empire City.

The light portal appears in the city and the group fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around the city.

"Here we are. Back at Empire City." Ky said.

"So this is Empire City? It looks pretty...beat up. What happened here?" Elena asked.

"There was a Black Xeti invasion here and they caused the damage." Bentley answered

"That figures. Wish I was there to help out." Elena said.

"Don't worry about it. We've managed to stop the invasion and Ky sealed the Keyhole in this world." Sly said.

"C'mon, we got to find and defeat the final strong Black Xeti." Ky said.

"I can't help but feel we'll might run into Cole again." Shadow said.

"Who's Cole?" Elena asked.

"A man who lives here. He has electric powers and looks like a thug in my opinion." Sly answered.

"He doesn't really look like the hero type, but he's kinda okay I guess." T.J. said.

"We'll see how he's doing later." Tails said.

"Right. We need to focus o the last Black Xeti and it has to be in this world. Let's find it and get rid of it." Ky said.

The group start moving through Empire City to find the final powerful Black Xeti and as they continue their search they see rain falling down from the sky and the rain is black instead of clear making the group wonder why it's black but they continue their search but then the group find someone on the roof of a building and is moving to a different roof.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sly asked.

"Could it be Cole?" Zatch asked.

"We can find out later. We don't have time for a detour to find out now." Blaze said.

"What do you think, Ky?" Max asked and Ky thinks.

"Hmm...it might be someone we know and it could be Cole, but finding the last powerful Black Xeti and defeating it to get rid of the dark barrier surrounding Void Citadel is just as important. Let's keep finding the last Black Xeti and destroy it. We can see who that was later." Ky said and they nod in agreement.

The group continue to search for the last Black Xeti around Empire City and so far they found nothing but they keep going through the city but while still searching the group feel the rain getting harder and just then the group also feel a powerful wind blowing through them.

"I don't recall this city being windy." Kiyo said.

"Yeah. We didn't even expect any rain that started earlier when we started searching." T.J. said.

"Must be the weather. C'mon." Ky said and the wind keeps blowing through the group and it's getting stronger and just then a crimson lightning bolt comes down at the group.

"I didn't think there'd be a storm too." Tails said.

"The lightning's not ordinary." Max said.

"And have you guys noticed the rain? It's black rather than clear." Kiyo said.

"Something's not right here." Elena said.

"We need to see what's happening because I don't think this is normal weather." Bentley said.

"Maybe not, but what if it is?" Murray asked.

Just then another powerful wind blows at the group and it lifts them into the air and the powerful wind takes the group through the air and later on the wind still taking the group lands them into what looks like a rooftop of a building.

"Ugh...that's a strong gust of wind. Everyone okay?" Ky asked.

"Super. I just want to know why that wind took us here." Elena said.

"I think we're gonna have our answer..." Zatch said pointing at something.

The group see what looks like a black windy genie like monster with a tornado at the bottom and crimson lightning engulfs around it and has crimson eyes.

"That must be the final powerful Black Xeti." Max said.

"Good. Let's take it out and destroy it for good." Ky said and the windy Black Xeti attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Mad Tempest unleashes three black whirlwinds at the group who dodge out of the way but Mad Tempest creates a crimson electric ball and then tosses at the group but Ky deflects it and then uses Strike Raid while Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Fire but Mad Tempest unleashes multiple small electric bolts at the group who dodge and Storm uses Quick Attack and then but Mad Tempest blows him away but Storm recovers and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Mad Tempest shoots a crimson lightning beam at the group who dodge but the crimson lightning beam is still shot at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll but Mad Tempest unleashes black wind blades to slash at the group but they avoid the black wind slashes and Max uses Shield Boomerang but Mad Tempest creates another crimson electric ball and tosses it at the group but T.J. throws knives but Mad Tempest unleashes black whirlwinds at the group who dodge but Mad Tempest unleashes a stream of crimson lightning at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Blaze unleashes flame waves but Mad Tempest unleashes multiple crimson lightning bolts at the group but Tails fires lasers from his blaster but Mad Tempest unleashes two black win funnels from under the group but they move out of the way but Mad Tempest shoots another crimson lightning beam at the group who dodge and Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches but Mad Tempest unleashes more black wind blades to slash at the group but Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Push but Mad Tempest unleashes a black gale to try and blow the group away but Ky casts Blizzard and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial flip slash but Mad Tempest shoots down a crimson lightning bolt at the group but Ky uses Strike Raid again and then casts Earth but Mad Tempest unleashes more black winds at the group who avoid them.

"Stubborn Black Xeti. Don't think we're going down easily." Ky said.

"Why don't we make sure of that?" A voice asked and the group see Cole arriving at the rooftop.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"There was a weird storm going on around the city and I've been finding out what's been causing it and it looks you guys found it." Cole explained.

"You wanna help us take down this Black Xeti?" Ky asked.

"Why not, kid? You helped get rid of the freaks when they invaded the city." Cole answered.

"Just stay out of the way." Sly said.

"Can it, raccoon boy." Cole replied.

"Watch out!" Max said as Mad Tempest attacks with its crimson lightning.

Cole takes the crimson lightning and throws it back at Mad Tempest.

"Let's beat the crap outta this thing." Cole said.

"Now you're talking." Ky said and the group attack Mad Tempest.

Mad Tempest unleashes black wind blades at the group and slash at them but the group dodge but Mad Tempest shoots multiple small crimson lightning bolts but Cole takes the crimson lightning bolts and shoots his own electric shots at Mad Tempest who unleash black wind funnels under the group but the group avoid the black wind funnels and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Mad Tempest unleashes a black gale to knock the group back but Storm uses Volt Tackle to strike at Mad Tempest who creates a crimson lightning bolt and tosses it but Lucky eats it and then spits it at Mad Tempest and then uses Headbutt but Mad Tempest unleashes a black puff of clouds and sends it at the group while it rains down black hail at the group but they dodge the raining black hail and Max uses Cyclone while Mad Tempest shoots crimson lightning beams at the group who dodge but the crimson lightning beams keeps being shot at the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Mad Tempest unleashes four black whirlwinds but Tails shoots five shots from his blaster but Mad Tempest unleashes another crimson lightning bolt at the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow home attacks and multi punches and then delivers a somersault kick but Mad Tempest unleashes another black cloud that sends out more black hail at the group but the group avoid the black hail but Mad Tempest shoots black cloud bullets at the group but Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane but Mad Tempest unleashes a black tornado to get the group and then unleashes a black gale but Elena casts Gravity and then throws blizzard coated magic bombs but Mad Tempest shoots multiple small crimson lightning bolts but Ky deflects them and then slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Somersault but Mad Tempest unleashes black wind blades and slashes at Ky who casts Gravity and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then upper slashes an aerial horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Mad Tempest unleashes black fog to try and blind the group.

"Great. Now the Black Xeti is trying to blind us with fog." Max said.

"How the hell're are we supposed to know where it is?" Cole asked.

"I got this. Elena!" Ky said.

"Yeah!" Elena said.

Ky and Elena cast Aero to make the black fog disappear but Mad Tempest shoots black wind bullets at the group but they dodge but Mad Tempest unleashes another black cloud and rains down more black hail but Cole electric punches and then delivers an electric kick but Mad Tempest unleashes four black whirlwinds at the group who avoid the black whirlwinds but Mad Tempest creates another crimson lightning bolt and tosses it but the group dodge the crimson lightning bolt and Max uses Shield Missile but Mad Tempest unleashes black tornado funnels under the group but Storm uses Skullbash at Mad Tempest who retaliates with black wind blades but Lucky uses Ground Pound but Mad Tempest unleashes two black tornadoes but T.J. slashes with his knife but Mad Tempest unleashes another black fog to try and blind the group again and then Mad Tempest shoots black hail but the group dodge and Ky and Elena cast Aero again to make the black fog disappear again but Mad Tempest shoots crimson lightning beams but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga to counter the crimson lightning beam and the Zakeruga gets Mad Tempest who unleashes a black gale to knock the group back but Blaze shoots fireballs and then double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Mad Tempest unleash crimson lightning spheres at the group but Tails throws bombs but Mad Tempest unleashes four black whirlwinds but Murray uses Turbo Charge but Mad Tempest shoots black wind bullets at the group again but Bentley shoots electric darts while Sly uses Cane Spin but Mad Tempest unleash small crimson lightning spheres but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Blizzard but Mad Tempest creates another black fog and then rains down black hail but the group dodge again and Ky casts Aero to dissipate the black fog but Mad Tempest unleashes crimson lightning bolts to strike the group but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then diagonal spin slashes with his Keyblade but Mad Tempest unleashes black tornado funnel under Ky who avoids it and then Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike at Mad Tempest but after his final attack Mad Tempest unleashes black wind blades to slash at Ky who slashes with Dawn of Hope again and then upper slashes and knocks Mad Tempest back.

Mad Tempest creates two crimson lightning bolts and then tosses them at the group who dodge out of the way but Mad Tempest unleashes more black hail at the group but Cole shoots electric beams at Mad Tempest who retaliates by unleashing black wind blades at Cole and slashes at him but he recovers and Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail but Mad Tempest creates more black fog to blind the group again and then Mad Tempest unleashes crimson lightning spheres but Ky and Elena cast Aero to get rid of the black fog but Mad Tempest unleashes black gale to blow the group away but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Max uses Shield Missile but Mad Tempest unleashes three crimson lightning bolts to strike the group but Lucky uses Headbutt but Mad Tempest creates sleet to try and get the group but T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Mad Tempest shoots crimson lightning beams at the group who dodge but Mad Tempest continues to unleashes lightning beams and then shoots black wind bullets but Shadow home attacks and multi punches and then flip kicks while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Mad Tempest unleashes two black tornadoes at the group but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Mad Tempest unleashes crimson lightning at the group and then unleashes a bigger black whirlwind but Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches while Sly attacks with his cane but Mad Tempest rains down more sleet at the group but the group avoid the falling sleet and Elena skates all over around Mad Tempest and shoots magic bolts until she shoots a giant magic bolt at Mad Tempest who unleashes giant black wind waves and they rain down at the group but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then upper slashes but Mad Tempest unleashes wind blades to slash at Ky who dodges and then casts Earth and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope but Mad Tempest shoots crimson lightning bolts but Ky uses Sonic Blade but after Ky's final dash attack Mad Tempest forms itself into a full black tornado.

"What the hell's it up to?" Cole asked and just then Mad Tempest charges at the group while being a full black tornado.

"That's what it's up to. Move!" Ky said.

The group dodge Mad Tempest's charge but it unleashes multiple crimson lightning but the group dodge the crimson lightning but Mad Tempest charges again while still being a full black tornado and then unleashes more hail and sleet at the group who avoid the hail and sleet but Mad Tempest keeps charging and then shoots a giant crimson lightning bolt but the group dodge and Mad Tempest stops charging and returns to itself and then unleashes ten wind blades at the group but Cole electric punches followed by a headbutt and then electric flip kicks but Mad Tempest unleashes a bigger black gale to blow the group away but Tails and Bentley throws bombs while Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Mad Tempest creates two crimson lightning bolts and tosses them but Shadow and Murray multi punch but Mad Tempest forms itself into its full black tornado again and charges at the group while unleashing crimson lightning bolts but the group avoid the charging and the crimson lightning bolts but Mad Tempest unleashes hail and sleet at the group while charging again but the group keep dodging until Mad Tempest stops charging and then unleashes black tornado funnels but the group dodge and Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Mad Tempest unleashes black whirlwinds but Lucky uses Ground Pound but Mad Tempest creates more black fog to blind the group and then creates sleet to get the group but Ky and Elena cast Aero to get rid of the black fog and Max bashes with his shield and then uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Mad Tempest unleashes crimson lightning spheres but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Fire but Mad Tempest fires crimson lightning beams and then shoots ten black wind bullets at the group but Ky uses Blizzard Edge and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope but Mad Tempest rains down sleet but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Spin but Mad Tempest slashes with wind blades but Ky uses Strike Raid.

Mad Tempest creates a giant crimson lightning sphere and throws it at the group who dodge but Mad Tempest charges at the group again while in its full black tornado form and unleashes crimson lightning bolts and hail and sleet but the group dodge everything but Mad Tempest then unleash black wind blades to slash at the group but the group dodge the black wind blades and Mad Tempest stops charging and then unleashes five black tornadoes to get the group but Cole shoots electric shots and then fires an electric beam but Mad Tempest creates three crimson lightning bolts and tosses them but Max blocks them with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. throws knives but Mad Tempest shoots black hail at the group who avoid the shooting hail but Mad Tempest unleashes black gale but Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Mad Tempest unleashes crimson lightning spheres at the group and then shoots crimson lightning beams but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga to counter the lightning beams and gets Mad Tempest who retaliates with charging at the group again but they dodge the tornado charging while also avoiding the hail, sleet, and crimson lightning but Mad Tempest keeps charging in its black tornado form and then slashes with wind blades but the group dodge the wind blades until Mad Tempest stops charging and then attacks with sleet but Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks and then unleashes flame waves while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Mad Tempest unleashes black whirlwinds but Sly uses Cane Jump while Murray uses Tornado punch while Bentley shoots darts but Mad Tempest creates black fog to blind the group again and then fires crimson lightning at the group but Ky and Elena cast Aero to make the black fog disappear again and then Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Earth but Mad Tempest charges at the group again while in tornado form but Ky casts Gravity and then uses Fire Raid but Mad Tempest unleashes black tornadoes at Ky who avoids them and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then upper slashes and aerial somersault slashes with the Keyblade but Mad Tempest unleashes crimson lightning to strike the group and then unleashes black gale but Cole electric punches and electric kicks while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Max uses Cyclone while Elena casts Earth while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Ars Arcanum and the group finish off Mad Tempest.

Mad Tempest tries to creates another black fog to blind the group again but Ky dash slashes through Mad Tempest and then throws Dawn of Hope while casting Earth and Mad Tempest drops down on the ground and disappears into dark mist and the black rain stops falling from the sky.

"And for today's weather, clear skies and a destroyed Black Xeti." Ky said.

"You did it, Ky." Elena said.

'Not bad, kid." Cole said.

"Thanks for the help, Cole." Ky said.

Just then Cole's phone starts to go off again.

"What's up, Zeke?" Cole asked.

"The weird black rain just stopped. Did ya find out what happened?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah. It was another one of those Black Xeti freaks again, but Ky and I took care of it." Cole answered.

"Good to hear, brother." Zeke said.

"I'd better check on Zeke to see if he's okay after that weird weather crap." Cole said.

"You do that. Now that we defeated that Black Xeti, it's time for us to go." Ky said.

"Yeah. Good luck with whatever the hell you're still doing, kid." Cole said as he jumps off the building and leaves.

"C'mon." Ky said.

The group make their way out of Empire City and go back to the broken road leading to it.

"So that was that final powerful Black Xeti we destroyed." T.J. said.

"Yep. That dark barrier surrounding Void Citadel should be gone now." Ky said.

"Let's be sure. We should get out of here and see if the barrier is gone." Tails said.

"Good call. We defeated all of the powerful Black Xetis in the worlds I've been to. Let's go see for ourselves." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create another light portal. "Ready to go?" Ky asked and the others nod and the group enter the light portal and leave Empire City.

* * *

**Chapter done. Finally! We are now through with every single powerful Black Xeti in different worlds! I did it! WOOOOO! Now we can get going through the story! I hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter now that we can move on. Now that the powerful Black Xeti fights are done, I can do this again! Next time, Ky and his friends return to Void Citadel and Ky makes his way through the castle to seal the final Keyhole! I hope you are excited as much as I am! Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to REVIEW! Later!**


	58. Chapter 57: The Final Keyhole

**Hi, guys! Before we begin, I'd like to say that we are now back to Ky and the gang's adventure in Void Citadel! We are getting close, people! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 57: The Final Keyhole

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray leave Empire City and return to space area and they look around and they see Void Citadel and the dark barrier is no longer around it.

"The dark barrier around Void Citadel is gone." Tails said.

"That means we can go back." Max said.

"Good. Let's hurry and go there now." Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to create another light trail and and another light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal and enter Void Citadel.

The light portal appears in the deserted city and the group fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"Finally. Back at Void Citadel." Ky said.

"Let's hurry to the castle so you can seal the last Keyhole." Elena said.

"There's gonna be a swarm of Black Xetis and Heartless all over this world. We're gonna have to do some fighting to get to the Grand Cathedral." Bentley said.

"We'll handle them. I don't care how strong and powerful they are. They are NOT plunging this world into darkness." Ky said.

"Then let's get to it." Shadow said.

The group make their way through the deserted city but as they move Shadow Heartless and Phantom Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky horizontal slashes at both the Phantoms and the Shadows with Dawn of Hope and then diagonal spin slashes but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Thunder but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams at the group but Max uses Cyclone but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws again while the Phantom Black Xetis strike with their chains but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear while the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground but Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Phantom Black Xetis shoots black beams while the Shadow Heartless leap attack but Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then slash with their claws but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and then attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless leap attack but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Edge and the group defeat the Phantom Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless and the group continue on.

The group keep going through the deserted city until they reach the bridge and cross it while climbing up giant crystal rocks and reach the next bridge and cross it and then arrive at the garden with wilted flowers and roses and they see the gate leading to the castle but as the group reach for the gate Zombie Black Xetis and Soldier Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky triple horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth while Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Blizzard but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Soldier Heartless leap kick at the group but Max uses Shield Missile but the Soldier Heartless spin kick at the group while the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Tails tail swipes and then summons Magic Hand and delivers a punch while Blaze double flame kicks and then unleashes flame waves while Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches but the Zombie Black Xetis dig into the ground and rise to attack while the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Storm uses Iron Tail but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Soldier Heartless spin kick but Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Soldier Heartless leap kick while the Zombie Black Xetis dig into the ground and rise to attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms while the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but T.J. throws knives but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Soldier Heartless spin kick but Sly uses Cane Spin while Murray flame punches while Bentley shoots electric darts but the Zombie Black Xetis and Soldier Heartless leap attack but Ky uses Sonic Blade on them all and the group defeat the Zombie Black Xetis and Soldier Heartless and the group go for the gate.

The group go through the gate and enter the castle and are now back in foyer room and they go for the hallway but then Werewolf Black Xetis and Large Body Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky casts Thunder at the Large Body Heartless and diagonal spin slashes at the Werewolf Black Xetis but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Large Body Heartless double punches but Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Blizzard but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group with their fangs while the Lager Body Heartless stomp on the ground and create shock waves but Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Large Body Heartless deliver a belly attack while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws and then attack with their tails but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group while the Large Body Heartless stop at the group again but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Large Body Heartless get into rage mode while the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk state and attack the group in their frenzy but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack in their frenzy mode and attack with their claws while the Large Body Heartless charge at the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Werewolf Black Xetis multi bite with their fangs and then somersault attack with their claws while the Large Body Heartless double punch but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Large Body Heartless charge at the group while the Werewolf Black Xetis keep attacking in their frenzy but Ky uses Strike Raid to destroy the Werewolf Black Xetis and then casts Earth on the Large Body Heartless and the group go through the foyer and go to the upper part and find the hallway but before the could go Ky decides to go for the different door and it leads the group somewhere else.

The group are back at the library and the group go through it until they find Sophia sitting on the chair next to the desk.

"Mom." Ky said.

"You don't need to call me that anymore, Virtus. You know the truth that I'm not your real mother." Sophia said.

"I know, but you took care me. You're like a mother to me." Ky said.

"It was my job. Lord Fortitudo and Lady Amora asked me to protect you." Sophia said.

"Even if you did lie about my life, thank you for being a mother to me." Ky said.

"I see you now have your father's hair color. You look just like him and remind me of how he was when he was your age." Sophia said.

"Mom...Sophia. I have a lot of questions, but I still have a Keyhole to seal first. When this is over, can you tell me the truth about my past? What's happened to my real parents?" Ky asked.

"I'll tell you everything I know, but...the truth of what happened will hurt you." Sophia said.

"I can take that. I'll look forward to hearing it later." Ky said as he turns to the group. "Let's hurry." Ky said and they nod.

"Be careful, Virtus." Sophia said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have my friends with me." Ky said.

The group leave the library and return to the foyer and they leave the foyer and enter the hallway.

The group go through the hallway while avoiding the rising spikes but then Defender Heartless and Wraith Black Xetis appear to attack the group but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then vertical slashes with the Keyblade but the Defender Heartless bite at the group with its eerie shields but Elena casts Gravity but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Storm shoots electric bolts while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Defender Heartless breathe ice from its eerie shields but Max bashes from behind with his shield while Lucky uses Lick but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs but T.J. slashes with his knife but the Defender Heartless spin strike with their shields while the Wraith Black Xetis sneaks from behind and attacks with its skeletal claws but Blaze flame somersault kicks while Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks while Tails tail swipes and then shoots five shots from his blaster but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs while the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches and the group defeat the Wraith Black Xetis and the Defender Heartless and the group move on through the hallway while avoiding more rising spikes and they enter the next room.

The group are back in the round room with the spiral staircase and the group climb up to the upper part and they leave the round room and return to the next hallway with the spinning black flames and the group go through the hallway while avoiding the spinning black flames again and they go downward the stairs and continue through the hall and they find the door and it leads them back to the other round room with the twenty doors and the group go to the upper floor and go for the door they unsealed already and leave the other round room and are back outside the castle.

As the group make their way through the outside of the castle Wyvern Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky casts Gravity to bring them down while Elena throws magic bombs but the Wyvern Heartless drill attack at the group but Tails uses Fly Kick while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow home attacks and multi punches but the Wyvern dive attack at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Wyvern Heartless attack with their legs but Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Wyvern Heartless fly away and dive attack but T.J. throws knives while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Wyvern Heartless drill attack the group but Bentley throws sleep darts while Murray delivers an uppercut while Sly uses Cane Jump and the group defeat the Wyvern Heartless and continue on through the outside of the castle and they find the transport gem and Ky touches it taking the group upward and the group are back at the crest of the castle but as they keep moving they see more Black Xetis and Heartless appearing but the group fight them off and defeat them and keep moving through the outside of the castle and they find the door that leads them back to the inside of the castle.

The group find the other spiral staircase and they climb up to the upper part of the room and they go through the next door leading them back to the weapons room but then Wizard Heartless and Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky uses Sonic Blade on them while Elena casts Stop and then casts Earth but the Wizard Heartless cast fire spells while the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their sword but T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a powerful kick while the Wizard Heartless cast ice spells but Max bashes with his shield and uses Cyclone but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Storm tail whips and then uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Wizard Heartless unleash a magic pillar but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam slash their swords but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails uses Magic Hand and delivers a punch but Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver dark slash streaks while Wizard Heartless cast lightning spells but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches but the Dark Knight Black Xetis spin slash with their swords while Wizard Heartless cast more fire spells but Ky uses Strike Raid at them and defeated them all and the group leave the weapons room.

The group are back at the next hallway and go through but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group but the group fight them off and climb up the next spiral staircase that's being created again and the group are on the upper part of the hallway and they cross the created bridge and reach the end of the hallway and Ky opens the door taking the group to the transport gem room and Ky touches the right transport gem and they get sent to the other part and leave the transport gem room and they return to the next crest of the castle.

The group cross the bridge and reach the other crest of the castle and they find the next door and it leads them back to the inside of the castle and back to the other transport gem room and Ky touches the right transport gem and they get transported to the next part of the room and go through the transport gem room while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they return to the next room with the other spiral staircase and climb up until they are on the upper part again and the group find another door.

The group return to the gear room but then Warlock Black Xetis appear and attack the group with lightning spells but the group dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Somersault Slash while Elena casts Gravity but Warlock Black Xetis cast fire spells at the group but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Cyclone but the Warlock Black Xetis cast dark spells at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze double flame kicks while Tails fires lasers from his blaster but the Warlock Black Xetis cast more lightning spells but Lucky double kicks and then uses Headbutt while Storm electric punches and then tail whips but the Warlock Black Xetis cast dark smoke spells but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash earth spells but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Warlock Black Xetis disappear and then reappear and cast more lightning spells but Bentley throws sleep darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Sly attacks with his cane but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash more earth spells but Ky uses Ars Arcanum and defeats the Warlock Black Xetis and the group leave the gear room.

The group are back at the outside of the castle and are back at the high tower but as the group continue through they see Wraith Black Xetis, Warlock Black Xetis, Dark Knight Black Xetis, Defender Heartless, Wizard Heartless, and Wyvern Heartless and they all attack the group but Ky casts Earth and then uses Strike Raid while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Thunder but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws while Warlock Black Xetis cast lightning spells but Max uses Cyclone but the Defender Heartless bite at the group with their shields while the Wizard Heartless cast fire spells but Tails throws bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow spin dashes and throws Chaos Arrows but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords and then deliver a powerful kick while the Wyvern Heartless drill attack the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs while the Wyvern Heartless dive attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs with their shields while the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam slash with their swords but T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Wizard Heartless cast ice spells while the Warlock Black Xetis cast dark pillars but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray triple punches but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws while the Warlock Black Xetis cast fire spells while the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords while the Wyvern Heartless attack with their legs while the Defender Heartless bite with their shields while the Wizard Heartless cast lightning spells but Ky uses Sonic Blade on all of the Black Xetis and the Heartless and Ky and his friends defeat them all and they climb up the stairs taking them to the upper part of the tower and they go through the next door.

The group are back inside the castle and in the other transport gem room and Ky touches the transport gem and it takes them back to the other part of the high tower and the group are back in the next transport gem room and the group go through but then Neo-Shadow and Neo-Phantoms appear to attack the group but Ky uses Strike Raid on them all and defeats them and the group continue on through the transport gem room and they exit out.

The group return to the corridor and the group move through the corridor that's still a maze but Tails and Bentley use their techno maps again to help lead the group find the right way out and while the group keep moving through the mazelike corridor more Black Xetis and Heartless appear to attack the group but Ky uses Sonic Blade to defeat all of the Black Xetis and the Heartless in their way and the group continue through the corridor but the Wraith Black Xetis appear and attack with their skeletal claws but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth and defeats the Wraith Black Xetis and the group keep going until they reach the end of the corridor and they get to the door and it leads them out of the corridor.

The group are back at the next hallway and the group move through the hallway and they climb up the stairs leading them to the upper part of the hallway but then more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group again but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge and the group defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they go for the next door and Ky opens it taking them to the next room.

The group are back at the throne room and while looking around the throne room they find Kim and Ron.

"Kim. Ron." Ky said.

"Ky, you're back." Kim said.

"You're here to seal that Keyhole, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I have to hurry and do that." Ky said.

"Go. It's right after this room." Kim said.

"Just watch out for any Black Xetis and Heartless." Elena said.

"We will." Kim said.

The group go for the hole in the wall and leave the throne room and are back outside the castle again and are back at the balcony and the group go through but then Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky uses Ars Arcanum and then defeats the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the Defender Heartless and the group continue through the balcony and return to the inside of the castle.

The group are back at the Grand Cathedral and it's still in ruins after Ky's fight with Zervik.

"Finally. We're back at the Grand Cathedral." T.J. said.

"Now to get to that Keyhole and seal it." Ky said.

The group make their way to the altar and they see the crown shaped hole.

"Good. Now to..." Ky was cut off by someone.

"So, you've finally made it this far again, Ky, but you're late as usual." A voice said and the group look around to see who said it and the group see Nex. "I wouldn't think you'd make it here in one piece." Nex said.

"Nex! What are you doing here?" Ky asked.

"I just wanted to see what would happen if this world was plunged into darkness if the Keyhole remains unsealed just like how Hellhole City turned out when I opened the door to it. Knowing you though, you have to play the hero and seal the Keyhole and ruin everything." Nex said.

"Ruin? I'm trying to save this world just like the other worlds I've saved." Ky said.

"Ky doesn't ruin anything. He has to seal the Keyhole to this world." Elena said.

"Whatever. You can do what you want to do, but I don't think the Black Xetis would like that you're trying to ruin their plan." Nex said.

"I don't care what they like and don't like. Nex, please help us stop the darkness." Ky said.

"No way in hell I want to help you and your miserable punks for friends. I don't wanna stop the darkness. I actually like to embrace it. It's on my side and it actually makes me happy." Nex said.

"Being on the dark path means you're on the wrong side. It'll corrupt you or worse...devour your heart." Ky said.

"Not a chance. My heart is way stronger and the darkness obeys me." Nex said.

"Nex..." Ky stops talking.

Just then a shaking occurs and the group and Nex see something emerging from the crown shaped hole and it's a giant Black Xeti that looks like a phoenix with black feathers, crimson beak, crimson legs with black talons, crimson eyes, and has a dark crimson fiery aura around it.

"Looks like this Black Xeti wants to play with you. Have fun suffering." Nex said as he disappears through a dark portal.

"We're close and now a Black Xeti is in our way." Murray said.

"We can still handle it. Let's take it out." Ky said and the phoenix Black Xeti attacks the group.

The phoenix Black Xeti known as Pyro Fury flaps its wings and unleashes dark fireballs at the group who dodge out of the way but Pyro Fury unleashes dark fire waves at the group but Ky uses Blizzard Raid at Pyro Fury while Elena shoots blizzard coated magic concussive blasts but Pyro Fury aerial drills at the group who dodge out of the way but Pyro Fury leaves behind a trail of dark fire but the group avoid the trail of dark fire and Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. throws knives but Pyro Fury flies all over the altar and spreads dark fire at the group who dodge out of the way but Pyro Fury flaps its wings again and then unleashes more dark fireballs but Blaze takes the dark fireballs and throws them back at Pyro Fury while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Pyro Fury fiery dives at the group but Tails shoots five shots from his blaster but Pyro Fury aerial drills again at the group and leaves behind another trail of dark flames but the group avoid the trail of dark flames and Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Pyro Fury attacks the group with its legs and then swipes with one of its wings but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Pyro Fury flies all over the altar again and then spreads more dark flames but Bentley throws electric darts but Pyro Fury flaps its wings again and shoots dark fireballs again but the group dodge but Pyro Fury attacks with its legs again but Sly uses Cane Jump while Murray delivers an uppercut but Pyro Fury spreads more dark fires but Ky uses Blizzard Raid again and manages to bring Pyro Fury down.

"It's down!" Zatch said.

"We can strike it now while it's stunned." Ky said.

While Pyro Fury is stunned Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Somersault while Elena casts Blizzard and then casts Thunder while Max uses Cyclone while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze attacks with her claws and then uses Fire Drill while Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches while Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches but after the group's few attacks Pyro Fury recovers itself and then lets out a roar and sends out dark fire waves at the group who dodge and Pyro Fury flies back into the air and spreads dark fire at the group.

The group dodge the dark fire but Pyro Fury aerial drills at the group who dodge but Pyro Fury leaves the trail of dark fire and then unleashes fire waves but the group dodge and Ky casts Thunder while Elena casts Gravity but Pyro Fury flaps its wings and shoots dark fireballs but the group dodge but Pyro Fury flies around the group and unleashes dark fire spheres around the group and the dark fire spheres get the group who avoid them but Pyro Fury fiery dives at the group but Max uses Shield Missile while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Pyro Fury flies around the altar again and spreads dark flames but the group dodge and T.J. throws knives while Storm shoots electric shots but Pyro Fury aerial drills at the group again but Lucky uses Headbutt but Pyro Fury leaves its trail of dark flames but the group avoid the trail of dark flames but Pyro Fury flaps its wings and spreads dark flame waves but Blaze takes the dark flame waves and shoots them back while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Pyro Fury attacks the group with its legs and then swipes its wing but the group avoid the wing swipe attack and Sly down swings his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Pyro Fury flaps its wings and shoots dark fireballs but Ky counters with Fire and then casts Blizzard but Pyro Fury unleashes a stream of dark fire but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard again and knocks Pyro Fury to the ground again.

Pyro Fury is stunned again and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Edge and then casts Earth while Elena throws thunder coated magic bombs and then casts Thunder while Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang while Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze double flame kicks and then attacks with a ballet style kick while Shadow triple punches and then flip kicks while Storm uses Iron Tail while Kiyo attacks with his spellbook and then has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky double kicks and then uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but after the group deliver their few attacks Pyro Fury lets out another roar and then unleashes dark fire shock waves but the group dodge and Pyro Fury flies back into the air again.

Pyro Fury spreads its wings and unleashes multiple dark flame waves at the group who dodge but Pyro Fury raises its wings and then unleashes dark meteors raining down at the group but they avoid the raining dark meteors and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial upper slash and then casts Blizzard but Pyro Fury swipes its wing and unleashes dark flame waves but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Earth but Pyro Fury aerial drill attacks the group again and leaves trails of dark flames but the group avoid the trail of dark flames and Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Pyro Fury attacks the group with its legs and then drops dark flame bombs on the ground but the group avoid the dark flame bombs and Lucky uses Egg Roll but Pyro Fury flies around the altar and then spreads more dark flames but the group dodge the dark flames and Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails throws bombs while Shadow home attacks and throws Chaos Arrows but Pyro Fury raises its wings again and rains down more dark meteors but the group dodge the raining dark meteors and Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. throws knives but Pyro Fury attacks with its legs and then drops dark flame bombs but the group dodge and Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray triple punches but Pyro Fury unleashes dark flame waves but Ky uses Blizzard Raid but Pyro Fury aerial drills at the group and then leaves another trail of dark flames but the group dodge the dark flame trail and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then aerial diagonal spin slashes with the Keyblade but Pyro Fury unleashes dark meteors and dark fireballs but Ky counters with Strike Raid and then manages to knock Pyro Fury back to the ground and is stunned again but Pyro Fury unleashes dark flame shock waves.

The group dodge the dark flame shock waves and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Spin while Elena shoots blizzard coated magic shots and then casts Earth but Pyro Fury swipes its wing at the group unleashes dark flame waves but the group dodge the attack and Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile but Pyro Fury flaps its wings and shoots dark fireballs but Blaze takes the dark fireballs and then shoots her fireballs while Tails tail swipes and then fires lasers from his blaster while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Pyro Fury swipes its wings again and unleashes dark flame waves but Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Pyro Fury rains down dark meteors but Lucky uses Ground Pound but Pyro Fury shoots dark fire beams to strike at the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Pyro Fury shoots more dark fireballs but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Pyro Fury unleashes dark flame shock waves but the group dodge and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Raid while Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Thunder while Max uses Cyclone while Tails uses Fly Kick while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow spin dashes and multi punches while Storm uses Iron Tail while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge and the group finish off Pyro Fury and it disappears into dark mist destroyed.

"Finally. Now, to seal that Keyhole." Ky said.

"Ky, you did it." A voice said and the group turn to see who is behind them and they see Jeremy, Colleen, Brian, and Laura.

"Master Jeremy." T.J. said.

"You're all here and you're okay. The Black Xetis and the Heartless didn't give you trouble when you were trying to drive them off, did they/" Ky asked.

"It wasn't simple, but we're fine." Brian said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked.

"This is...our childhood home." Colleen answered.

"We decided that after you get rid of the dark barrier, we wanted to see it again." Laura said.

"You guys used to live here?" Max asked.

"Yeah. It's in pretty bad shape ever since Zervik and the Horned King took over. This world was a peaceful." Jeremy said.

"Everybody was happy and lived in harmony. It was all thanks to Lord Fortitudo." Colleen said.

"When we first came here, I felt nostalgic about this world. It's like I know it." Ky said.

"Well, you learned the truth of being the Prince of Light, Virtus and that's the son of Lord Fortitudo. You should be able to connect the dots." Jeremy said.

"Are you saying this world is...my home? My actual home?" Ky asked.

"That's right." Jeremy answered.

"Now that you defeated the Horned King and drove Zervik out and seal the Keyhole, we'll start restoring this world to its former glory." Brian said.

"But Zervik is still out there. He could come back." Ky said.

"You can find and take care of him. I'm sure peace can be restored if Zervik is defeated. I think the same thing for the worlds have fallen victim to the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Laura said.

"Would that include Requiem City?" Ky asked.

"Most likely." Laura answered.

"Okay. We'll be sure to find Zervik and put a stop to him." Ky said.

"Please do. Zervik is the source of all this chaos and he must be stopped." Colleen said.

"You should hurry and seal that Keyhole." Jeremy said.

"Yeah." Ky said as he walks to the crown shaped hole and then the crown shaped hole reveals the Keyhole and Ky uses Dawn of Hope to unleash a beam of light and seals the final Keyhole and the darkness has stopped spreading in Void Citadel.

"There." Ky said.

"Good." Jeremy said.

Just then the Light Crystal starts glowing pure white.

"What's going on?" Kiyo asked.

"I dunno." Ky said and the Light Crystal keeps glowing pure white and then it unleashes a giant beam of light out of the Grand Cathedral.

The light beam is shot into the sky and then tiny light sparkles start raining down from the sky and into the deserted city and then the garden of wilted flowers and roses.

Kim and Ron are outside the castle and at the balcony and they see the raining sparkles.

"Wow. This is beautiful. Don't ya think, K.P.?" Ron asked.

"This is unexpected. Is this a sign of this world being peaceful again?" Kim asked.

Sophia looks out the window and sees the raining sparkles.

"Amazing. I'm proud of you, Virtus." Sophia said.

Griff sees the raining sparkles.

"Whoa! Cooooool!" Griff said.

Ky and his friends and Jeremy and his gang walk outside of the castle to see the raining sparkles.

"So that's what the Light Crystal did." Ky said.

"This is just phenomenal." Tails said.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

"But what could this mean?" T.J. asked.

"I think the Light Crystal is showing us what this world looks like before it was conquered by Zervik and the Horned King." Jeremy said.

"Probably before this world got that awful name Void Citadel." Colleen said.

"This is nice. I hope peace returns to this world." Ky said.

"I'm sure it will. Say, Ky. You may not remember or know this, but this world has a different name. The one that Lord Fortitudo and the Ten Heroes named." Laura said.

"What's the real name?" Ky asked.

"The real name is Divine Kingdom." Laura answered.

"Better than Void Citadel." Max said.

The group return to the garden area and Ky sees Griff.

"Hey." Ky said.

"There you are. Is the Keyhole sealed?" Griff asked.

"Yep and it looks like this world will know peace." Ky said but just then Ky starts to feel uneasy.

"Ky! What's wrong?!" Elena asked.

"I dunno. I think I'm feeling an immense darkness somewhere around outside the castle." Ky answered.

Everyone looks around.

"But I don't see anything." Zatch said.

"I think it's coming from over there." Ky said pointing at the left side of the garden.

"Should we go there?" Blaze asked.

"I wanna be sure." Ky said.

The group go to the left side of the garden and return to courtyard area and they see the hole again.

"The hole that leads to the Lost Catacombs." Elena said.

"That's it! I'm feeling immense darkness from that." Ky said.

"Should we check it out and see what's going on?" Sly asked.

"It could be a trap." Tails said.

"Well, whatever it is, we have to see and it's bothering Ky." Griff said.

"It's your call." Murray said.

"Let's find out and see what immense darkness is causing me to feel this way." Ky said.

"You sure?" Kiyo asked.

"It's worth a try." Ky said as he enters the hole to enter the cave and the others follow him.

* * *

**Chapter end! Well, Ky and his friends are finally back to Void Citadel! What did you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy it or what? This has taken me all night to do this! I honestly like what I put in. It looks like now you guys also now the true name for this world! I know, too early, but hey, I wanted to put this in. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends discover the source of the disturbance and encounter a new foe. I can't wait to write the next chapter! It'll be exciting! I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye, and please review!**


	59. Chapter 58: Unknown Enemy

Chapter 58: Unknown Enemy

The group go through the dark tunnel again and later on they arrive at the ruined area when they were trying to save Elena but while the group are looking around the ruined area something starts to appear behind them and Ky turns to see what looks like a figure wearing a dark crimson hood cloak with black trims in the middle of the cloak, black stars on the cloak, dark blue pants, and crimson combat boots walking toward him and as the crimson hooded cloaked figure walks through Ky he starts having visions of four people together and the three people are smiling while one of them is holding the fourth and last person and after the vision ended Ky falls over.

"Ugh...who are you?" Ky asked turning to the unknown crimson hooded cloaked figure.

"..." The unknown figure doesn't say anything.

"Hello? Anyone home?" T.J. asked.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Shadow asked.

"..." The unknown figure doesn't say anything again and then pulls his left sleeve revealing what looks like an arm cannon blaster. "...Target acquired." The unknown crimson hooded cloaked figure said and it sounds like an emotionless male voice.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ky asked but then he sees the unknown figure using the arm cannon blaster to shoot a blast at Ky who blocks with his Keyblade and he manages to deflect the blast at the top of the ruined area and the blast freezes the top.

"...Target with Keyblade. ...Target seen as a threat. ...Eliminate target and others." The unknown crimson hooded cloaked figure said as he takes out a katana with a black blade, dark red marks on the black blade, silver handle with crimson bandages around it, and a black star at the end of the handle in his right hand.

"I think we'll be facing a new enemy." Ky said getting into his fighting stance.

"I'm helping you!" Elena said as she takes out her staff.

"So am I!" Griff said taking out his bow and arrows.

"You wanna mess with Ky? Then you're dealing with us too!" Max said taking out his shield.

"Pika!" Storm said getting ready to fight.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said getting ready to fight.

"Let's dance." Sly said taking out his cane.

"We should be careful. I think this one's more dangerous than the previous ones we've fought." Ky said.

The unknown figure fires two small bombs at the group who dodge out of the way making the small bombs explode where they landed and Ky tries to attack the unknown figure with his Keyblade but the unknown figure shoots more small bombs but Ky dodges the other small bombs and then triple horizontal strikes with Dawn of Hope followed by Somersault Slash but the unknown figure retaliates by striking at Ky with his katana with lightning speed but Ky strikes back by using Sonic Blade but after his final dash attack the unknown figure throws more small bombs at Ky who dodges the small bombs again and then casts Fire but as the fire gets to the unknown figure nothing was hurting him and the unknown figure shoots his ice missiles but Ky counters by casting Blizzard but nothing was also hurting him.

"My magic attacks aren't hurting him." Ky said.

"So what do we do?" Zatch asked.

"We'll have to figure out a different way to attack him." Tails said.

"We'd better do it soon because he's coming again!" Griff said.

The unknown figure dash slashes at the group with his katana use Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by vertical slashes and then uses Spin Slash but the unknown figure disappears and then reappears and slashes with his katana but Elena shoots magic shots and then throws magic bombs while Griff attacks with his bow and then shoots three arrows but the unknown figure throws his katana at the two but Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches while Blaze attacks with her claws and then attacks with ballet style kicks while Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the unknown figure shoots small bombs at the three but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Cyclone while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the unknown figure warps away and then reappears and creates a dark barrier around himself but as the barrier wears off Lucky double kicks and then uses Egg Roll while Storm uses Skullbash but the unknown figure slashes with his katana with intense speed again but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the unknown figure throws larger bombs at the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches but the unknown figure dash slashes with his katana and then shoots small bombs but Ky uses Strike Raid getting the unknown figure but after his final Keyblade throw the unknown figure warps away again.

The unknown figure shoots what looks like plasma shots from his arm cannon blaster but Ky and Elena cast Aero on themselves and on the others and then Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash but the unknown figure slashes with his katana but Griff shoots four arrows while Max uses Shield Missile while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but the unknown figure unleashes another dark barrier around him and then throws his katana but later on the dark barrier wears off and Tails and Bentley throw bombs while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the unknown figure shoots more plasma blasts at the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the unknown figure shoots large bombs at the group and then speed triple slashes with his katana but Sly attacks with his cane while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the unknown figure warps away and then shoots more plasma shots but Blaze double ballet kicks while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the unknown figure shoots small bombs at the group who dodge but the unknown figure slashes with his katana and then throws it at the group but Ky uses Sonic Blade at the unknown figure but after his final dash attack the unknown figure shoots large bombs but Ky dodges and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then slide kicks and lower horizontal slashes with his Keyblade but the unknown figure warps away again and then shoots more plasma shots.

The group dodge the plasma shots and Griff strikes with his bow and then fires three arrows while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail but the unknown figure dash slashes with his katana and then shoots more plasma shots but Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the unknown figure shoots large bombs at the group but Kiyo gets behind and has Zatch use Zakeruga but the unknown figure retaliates with plasma shots but Tails counters with his own five shots from his blaster while T.J. throws knives but the unknown figure warps away and and then reappears and fast triple slashes with his katana and then shoots small bombs but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the unknown figure summons another dark barrier around him and then fires a blast at the group who dodge the blast that freezes parts of the area in ice but later on the dark barrier wears off and Blaze double ballet kicks while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots darts but the unknown figure slashes with them with his katana and then shoots large bombs but Ky slide dashes and then slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Spin Slash but the unknown figure warps away and then reappears behind Ky and then shoots another blast at Ky who dodges the blast and then uses Ars Arcanum but after his final strike the unknown figure coats his katana with deadly looking energy and then slashes at Ky who tries to dodge but the unknown figure manages to get a slash across Ky's abdomen and the deadly energy is on him.

"Poison...it's damaging me. I've got to get rid of it somehow." Ky said.

The unknown figure shoots two large bombs at the group but they dodge and Max bashes with his shield while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the unknown figure shoots more plasma shots but Griff shoots five arrows while Tails fires lasers from his blaster but the unknown figure summons another dark barrier around himself and then shoots another blast at the group dodge but Ky manages to get rid of the poison curse by casting Cure on himself and then tries to attack but the unknown figure vertical slashes with his katana and then throws it but Elena throws magic bombs while T.J. slashes with his knife but the unknown figure dash slashes with his katana and then shoots more blasts to freeze the group but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Jump while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the unknown figure starts slashing all over the ruined area with his katana but the group dodge the all around slashing but the unknown figure keeps slashing all over until the unknown figure stops slashing and then shoots plasma shots but Bentley throws bombs while Shadow home attacks and somersault kicks but the unknown figure shoots smalls bombs but Blaze double ballet kicks while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the unknown figure disappears and reappears and then shoots plasma shots and another blast to freeze the group but they dodge the blast and the plasma shots and Ky uses Sonic Blade but the unknown figure continues to attack with his katana and then disappears.

The unknown figure reappears and shoots more plasma shots twice but the group dodge and Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope and then uses Ars Arcanum but the unknown figure disappears again and then reappears and slashes with his katana at extreme speed and then tries to poison Ky again but Ky dodges successfully and triple diagonal spin slashes with his Keyblade but the unknown figure unleashes electricity around him and then performs something causing him to jump upside down to the top of the ruined area and is now standing upside down from it and creates a giant electric orb.

"Now what's it doing?" Griff asked and the unknown figure levitates the electric sphere and then both he and the sphere unleash electric beams at the group.

"Move it!" Ky said.

The group dodge the electric beam attack that's destroying almost everything in the ruined area but the group keep dodging until the electric beam attack ends and the unknown figure disappears from the top of the ruined area and then starts shooting ice missiles at the group who dodge but the unknown figure keeps disappearing and then keeps shooting more ice missiles and plasma shots but the group keep dodging and try to attack but the unknown figure slashes at the group with his katana at extreme speed all over the ruined area but the group keep dodging and Ky uses Strike Raid but the unknown figure tries to poison slash at Ky again but Elena shoots magic shots while Grff shoots five arrows but the unknown figure throws small bombs at the group but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Spin but the unknown figure shoots ice missiles but the group dodge and Storm uses Skullbash while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the unknown figure summons another dark barrier around himself and then disappears and shoots ice blasts but the group dodge again and Max uses Cyclone while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the unknown figure slashes with his katana all over the ruined area with his extreme speed again but Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the unknown figure shoots large bombs but Bentley shoots darts while Lucky uses Headbutt while Blaze spin attacks with her claws but the unknown figure jumps back to the top and then uses another electric sphere to unleash electric beams again but the group dodge and after the electric beam attack the unknown figure shoots ice missiles but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Ars Arcanum.

The unknown figure shoots more ice missiles at the group but the group dodge again as the ice missiles freeze parts of the ruined area and Ky tries to attacks with his Keyblade but the unknown figure slashes with his katana and then shoots large bombs but Griff strikes with his bow and then shoots three arrows while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then throws magic bombs Max uses Shield Boomerang but the unknown figure fires plasma shots at the group and then disappears and fires ice missiles but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Murray triple punches but the unknown figure slashes at the group with his katana all over the ruined area with his extreme speed but the group dodge but the unknown figure fires ice missiles but T.J. throws knives while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by ballet style kicks but the unknown figure shoots large bombs and then shoots plasma shots but Bentley throws bombs while Tails uses Fly Kick while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the unknown figure goes back to the top of the ruined area and unleashes another electric sphere and unleashes another electric beam attack but the group dodge the electric beam attack and after it ended the unknown figure disappears and reappears and shoots plasma shots and ice missiles but the group dodge and Storm uses Quick Attack and uses Iron Tail while Sly uses Cane Push while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the unknown figure slashes all over the ruined area with his katana at extreme speed again but the group the dodge the constant slashing but the unknown figure returns to the top again and unleashes another electric beam attack but the group dodge again until the unknown figure shoots plasma shots and disappears and reappears and shoots ice missiles but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope but the unknown figure slashes with his katana and then tries to poison slash at Ky but Ky multi slashes with Dawn of Hope and then upper slashes at the unknown figure and then Ky shoots what look like energy shots and sends them at the unknown figure delivering the final attack and finishing the unknown figure off.

The unknown figure slightly stumbles back while clutching his chest with his right hand but remains still and looks at Ky.

"...Strong...heart... Strong resistance..." The unknown crimson hooded cloaked figure said.

"Who are you?" Ky asked.

"..." The unknown crimson hooded cloaked figure doesn't say anything and just then the unknown figure creates a dark portal and starts to walk away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ky said as he runs at the unknown figure but is stopped by an ice missile.

"...Meet again..." The unknown figure said as he walks to the dark portal and it disappears.

"What was that all about?" Murray asked.

"And what did he mean by meeting again?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know, but if he shows himself again, we'll be ready." Ky said.

"Was he the disturbance you felt?" Zatch asked.

"I guess. I'm not feeling immense darkness around here." Ky said.

"That should be a good sign. Let's get out of here. I don't think there's anything left to do here." Elena said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

The group leave the ruined area and return to the dark tunnel and get out of it and return to the courtyard area and then later on they return to the garden area where they see Jeremy, Colleen, Brian, and Laura on the ground and so the group run to them.

"Master Jeremy!" T.J. said.

"What happened?" Ky asked.

"While you were finding out that source of the disturbance you felt, we saw Kaos and a few Black Xetis with him. He somehow knew that you sealed the final Keyhole and ended Zervik's dark reign of this world. He demanded to know where you are and we tried not to budge and tell him, but he decided the only way to take you is to have someone who cared for you." Jeremy explained.

"No...did he...?" Ky stops talking.

"We did our best to stop him and Brian and I fought him off, but Zervik proved to be too strong and powerful for us and he went to the castle." Jeremy said.

"Let's go." Ky said and the others nod.

The group return to the castle and are back at the foyer and they search around but then Ky sees the door leading to the library and it's forced open and so Ky goes for the opened door and enters the library and he searches around and there are books on the floor and some shelves are destroyed and Ky keeps searching until he finds the chair Sophia sat on the floor.

"No way." Ky said.

"Zervik must now have Sophia." Tails said.

"I'm gonna find them and save her. While I'm at it, I'll deal with Zervik too." Ky said.

"But we don't know where they are." Kiyo said.

"We have to see where they are." Bentley said.

"But how?" T.J. asked.

Just then Ky starts to feel something in his chest.

"Ky, what's wrong?" Max asked.

"I dunno, but I think a feeling I have wants me to go back to the Grand Cathedral." Ky said.

"If you say so." Sly said.

The group go through the castle again and later on they arrive back at the Grand Cathedral and Ky makes his way to the altar and the group meet with the white cloaked figure again.

"You." Ky said.

"I see you have sealed the final keyhole to this world. Well done, Ky." The white cloaked figure said.

"Thanks, but Zervik is still out there and now he has Sophia." Ky said.

"Yes. You wish to save her and stop Zervik. Zervik has taken Sophia to the dark world of the Black Xetis. You will have to go to the Realm of Darkness to find the Black Xetis' world and put an stop to them and Zervik." The white cloaked figure said.

"But how can we get to this Realm of Darkness? Even if we leave this world, I doubt we'll find it along with the other worlds we've been to." Ky said.

"Fear not. I know a way. It will be able to help you get to the Black Xetis' world." The white cloaked figure said.

"Really? Can you lead us?" Elena asked.

"Of course. First, a reward for what you have been doing, Ky. Consider this a thank you gift." The white cloaked figure said as he takes the Light Crystal and then turns it into what looks like a light blue crystal wristband with a pure white star on it. "Take it. It is now yours for bringing glory and hope back to Divine Kingdom. Thank you." The white cloaked figure said giving Ky the light blue crystal wristband.

"Thank you." Ky said as he takes the light blue wristband and it's now on his left wrist. "What will this do?" Ky asked.

"This will grant you enhanced speed, strength, and agility. It will also grant you a new power and you will discover it in due time." The white cloaked figure answered.

"Okay. Thanks." Ky said.

"Now then, I shall help you get to the dark world." The white cloaked figure said.

The group follow the white cloaked figure out of the Grand Cathedral and they return to the throne room and the white cloaked figure walks to the throne and then takes out his gold Keyblade and raises it and performs a spell to make the throne move to the left side revealing a hole on the ground.

"Come." The white cloaked figure said as he walks down a staircase leading downward.

The group follow the white cloaked figure down the stairs and after going down the group are now in a different room that looks like a metallic hallway and they go through until they reach a metallic door.

"Through this door lies a secret chamber. There, it will be the means of your way into the dark world of the Black Xetis and you'll be able to find Zervik and defeat him." The white cloaked figure said.

"Sounds good to me. I'm ready and so are my friends." Ky said and they nod.

The white cloaked figure opens the metallic door leading the group into what looks a laboratory with multiple machinery that's broken down and while the group are looking around the broken laboratory the white cloaked figure walks to what looks like a tiny keyhole and places his gold Keyblade into the keyhole causing the wall in front of the group to open up revealing a different metallic room and the group enter it.

"What's this place for?" Ky asked.

"This was Lord Fortitudo's secret research laboratory. He used this place to study the Black Xetis, the Heartless, and the darkness itself, just like Aptus and Ansem did. He also researched how to keep the darkness in check with the light so it would not cause any chaos and instability of the worlds, but it seems his research turned out to become a failure because of Zervik's madness and then took over this radiant kingdom and allowed the Black Xetis and the Heartless to reside in this world as well, as you've already realized." The white cloaked figure explained.

"How will this help us?" Elena asked.

"Lord Fortitudo's research led him to discover a portal that could lead even to the dark realm. He kept it hidden so no one of evil would have to discover it. He sealed this room before the fall of Divine Kingdom began." The white cloaked figure said as he uses his gold Keyblade to reveal something and it's a black portal at the end of the room. "This is it. With that, you should be able to get into the Black Xetis' world." The white cloaked figure said.

"Then let's go." Ky said.

"Before you do go in, I must tell you something. Whatever Zervik desires is in that world. You must prevent him from ever reaching it. If he does claim his goal, then all will be lost for all the worlds. That must not happen." The white cloaked figure said.

"Okay. If we defeat Zervik, then will the worlds that were destroyed by the Black Xetis and the Heartless be restored?" Ky asked.

"Most certainly. The peace should be restored if Zervik is stopped and as long as he does not complete his plans." The white cloaked figure said and Ky nods.

"Guys?" Ky asked to his friends.

"If you're asking I'm coming, the answer' obvious. Yes!" Griff said.

"I'm NOT letting you go off by yourself...at least not without me." Elena said.

"You helped me become strong throughout this adventure. No way I'm backing out now." Max said.

"This won't be easy, but I know we'll get through in the end." Tails said.

"I'm with you no matter what happens. I will help as I can." Blaze said.

"This sounds like fun to me. I'll look forward destroying Zervik." Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said perching on Ky's shoulder.

"Zatch and I are going along." Kiyo said.

"Yeah! We're team now and forever!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said coming to Ky's side.

"Master Jeremy would want me to a brave warrior. I'll make him proud." T.J. said.

"Like I'm gonna say no when we have a villain to take down." Sly said.

"Sly's going so that means I will too. I'm ready to be of any assistance." Bentley said.

"I'm more than ready...I'm PUMPED! Let's go!" Murray said.

"You guys are the best. Okay. Let's get going." Ky said as he enters the black portal and the others follow him.

"Good luck...Virtus." The white cloaked figure said as he vanishes in light.

The group are now in a different place and it's completely black and ethereal and has several Black Xeti symbols all around.

"Okay. Just like what he said, this should lead to the dark realm. Let's get through and find the Black Xetis' world." Ky said and the group nod.

The group go through the black portal and later on while the group keep moving they see what looks like a black and crimson hole.

"Is this it?" Elena asked.

"Only one way to find out. Ready?" Ky asked and the group nod. "Let's get started." Ky said as he enters the black and crimson hole and the group follow him.

* * *

**Whew! This chapter's done! So, what'd you guys think of the unknown boss fight? Was it great and epic? Let me know what you think. It seems we are now getting close, folks. Now, if you're gonna say something, I am sorry for the part to where Ky and his friends have their way to get to the dark world was confusing. That idea was in my head and I wrote it. So sorry. Anyway, I think I'm gonna have a field day writing the next chapter. Next time, Ky and his friends arrive at the dark world and they make and fight their way through the dark world to find stop Zervik. I hope you guys are gonna look forward to the next chapter! I'll see you all there. Goodbye for now, take care, and don't forget to review! Later!**


	60. Chapter 59: The Dark World

Chapter 59: The Dark World

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray fly out of the black and crimson hole and they find themselves in what looks like a wasteland with dark crimson skies that's pouring down black rain, has lots of dead black trees around of the wasteland, and a black full moon is hanging above the crimson sky and the group examine the wasteland.

"Whoa...look at this place..." T.J. said.

"It's so...evil." Zatch said.

"There's no doubt about it. My techno map tells me this is in fact the dark world of the Black Xetis." Tails said.

"Zervik has got to be around this world somewhere and he has Sophia now." Ky said.

"We'll stop Zervik and save her, Ky." Elena said.

"Yeah, but I'm bothered by something else." Ky said.

"What's that?" Max asked.

"Well, I know that if we defeat Zervik and stop his plans, what's gonna happen to us? What if we...die?" Ky asked.

"C'mon, Ky. We've been through much danger. Even if Zervik tries to destroy this world to kill us or even try to kill you, I'm sure we'll still prevail somehow." Sly said.

"I agree with Sly. I know for certain we'll all be okay and will be still alive. This might be harder than what we've been though, but we're not going anywhere until Zervik is stopped." Bentley said.

"See, Ky? As long as we're all together, we'll get through even this place." Griff said.

"Yeah. You guys are right." Ky said as he looks at his necklace and then his new wristband. _"I'm coming...Mom. Then, I'll find you two, Pax, Nex. That I promise." _Ky said in his mind.

"Since this is a Black Xeti world, the Black Xetis might appear at any time." Kiyo said.

"We must remain on guard and be ready for anything." Blaze said.

"Right." Ky said.

The group start moving through the wasteland while keeping an eye on anything Black Xetis that might appear and the group later arrive at a different area of the wasteland and while they are still exploring they find what looks like an altar with five crimson candles and a marking that looks like the Black Xeti symbol in the middle and at the end of the altar the group see a crooked gate that's being blocked by what looks like black fire.

"What's up with the gate?" Ky asked.

"And why's the black fire blocking the way?" Griff asked.

"Hmm...according to my techno map, there are five different areas of this part of the wasteland." Tails said.

"Really?" Ky asked.

"Five different areas...well, we just saw the five candles around the altar. You don't mean..." Elena stops talking.

"Yeah. I think the five areas and the candle should be linked. We should probably investigate the five areas and figure out how to light the five candles." Tails said.

"And once they're lit, that black fire should disappear." Shadow said.

"I think so." Tails said.

"Well then, let's go." Ky said.

The group go back to the altar and they see the five crimson candles pointing at the five areas Tails mentioned and they decide to go for the lower left area the lower left crimson candle is pointing.

"Okay. So what do we do here?" Ky asked and just then the group see Black Xetis that look like giant spiders.

"Black Xetis." T.J. said.

"This is their world so I'm not that surprised." Max said.

"What do we do here?" Murray asked.

"We fight them of course." Elena said taking out her staff.

"Easy enough. Let's do this." Ky said.

The group confront the Spider Black Xetis and the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs followed by their fangs but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge while Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Blizzard but the Spider Black Xetis shoot black webs to trap the group but Griff shoots four arrows while Max bashes with his shield and then uses Cyclone but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs again but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Spider Black Xetis shoot black webs to trap the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Spider Black Xetis shoot venom shots but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches but the Spider Black Xetis spin attack with their legs but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Spin and the group defeat the Spider Black Xetis.

"Okay, so now what?" Ky asked.

"Let's go back and see." Shadow said.

The group go back to the altar area and they see the lower left crimson candle lit with black flames.

"So that's what we're supposed to do? If we defeat the other Black Xetis in the other four areas, then the candles should be lit." Ky said.

"I think that's what we're supposed to do." Tails said.

"And when all the candles are lit, the black fire blocking the gate will disappear." Elena said.

"Cool! So what's next?" Griff asked.

"Let's follow this way." Blaze said pointing at the lower right candle.

"Let's go." Ky said.

The group go for the lower right area and the area has what look like opened coffins with spikes in them and while looking around the group see Werewolf Black Xetis appearing.

"More Black Xetis are here for a beating." Ky said.

"They may be stronger in their world, but we're not backing out." Elena said.

"I like that idea." Griff said.

"The way to light the next candle is to take them on." Sly said.

"Then let's do this." T.J. said.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group with their claws but Ky casts Stop and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Somersault while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Fire but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their fangs and then tail whip but Griff strikes with his bow and then shoots three arrows while Max uses Shield Missile but the Werewolf Black Xetis let out a howl to damage the group but Tails tail swipes and then summons Magic Hand while Blaze double flame kicks and then shoots fireballs while Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws again and then bite with their fangs but Storm electric punches and then uses Iron Tail while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Werewolf Black Xetis charges at the group and attacks with its claws but Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their frenzy mode and attack the group in rage mode but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Werewolf Black Xetis keep attacking in their berserk mode but Ky uses Strike Raid and the group defeat the Werewolf Black Xetis.

"That's that." Ky said.

"Another candle should be lit." Kiyo said.

The group return to the altar and they see the lower right candle lit with black flames.

"Okay. Let's move on." Ky said and the group nod.

The group decide to go for the upper left area next and while the group are looking around they see torches lit with black fire and while the group are looking around they see Zombie Black Xetis appearing and attack the group with their limbs but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth while Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots magic shots but the Zombie Black Xetis throws their arms at the group but Griff spin attacks with his bow and then shoots two arrows while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attacks with their arms but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Zombie Black Xetis dig into the ground and then rise up to attack but Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Lucky double kicks and then uses Headbutt while T.J. throws knives but the Zombie Black Xetis throws their limbs but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley throws bombs while Murray flame punches but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs and then spin attack with their arms but Ky uses Sonic Blade all over the area getting the Zombie Black Xetis and the group defeat the Zombie Black Xetis and they leave the area and return to the altar and the upper left candle is now lit with another black flame.

The group go for the upper right area next and as they enter and explore Vampirebat Black Xetis appear and attack the group with sonic screams but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Gravity but the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack the group with their wings but Griff fires three arrows while Max uses Cyclone but the Vampirebat Black Xetis dive attack at the group but Tails uses Fly Kick while Blaze delivers a flame upper kick while Shadow home attacks and multi punches followed by a somersault kick but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash more sonic screams but Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Vampirebat Black Xetis swipe with their wings but Lucky air multi kicks while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Vampirebat Black Xetis bite at the group with their fangs but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray delivers an uppercut but the Vampirebat Black Xetis sonic scream again but Ky uses Strike Raid and after his final Keyblade throw the group defeat the Vampirebat Black Xetis and they leave the area and return to the altar and see the upper right candle lit with black fire.

"Only one more go." Ky said and they nod.

The group go for the top area next and as they enter the next area they see Wraith Black Xetis appearing and they attack the group with their skeletal claws but the group dodge and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard while Elena casts Thunder and then casts Earth but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs at the group but Griff slide kicks and then swipes his bow while Max bashes with his shield but the Wraith Black Xetis sneak behind the group and attack with their skeletal claws but Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze attacks with her claws and then double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Wraith Black Xetis unleash dark drills from the ground to get the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo strikes with his spellbook and has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs but Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Wraith Black Xetis cast a dark curse on the group causing them to be confused, poisoned, and stunned but Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws sleep bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws and unleash dark drills but Ky uses Ars Arcanum and the group defeat the Wraith Black Xetis and they leave the area.

The group return to the altar and all the five crimson candles have been lit with black flames.

"That did it. That black flame should be gone now." Ky said.

"Let's go then." Elena said.

The group go for the crooked gate and the black fire is gone now and Ky opens the crooked gate and they go through it and they find a black hole at the end and the group decide to enter the black hole.

The black hole takes the group to a different place and it's a very creepy looking deserted field.

"A different place." Ky said.

"Where could Zervik be?" Max asked.

"We'll have to find a very dangerous place in this world and that's where we should find him." Elena said.

"Let's get started." Ky said.

The group start moving through the deserted field but then Spider Black Xetis appear and shoot black webs at the group but they dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope while Elena casts Fire and then casts Gravity but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their fangs and spit venom at the group but Griff spin attacks with his bow and then shoots five arrows while Max bashes with his shield but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs but Tails summons Magic Hand it delivers a punch while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow spin dashes and then multi punches but the Spider Black Xetis shoots black webs to trap the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Spider Black Xetis spit venom at the group but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch and the group defeat the Spider Black Xetis and continue on through the deserted field.

The group keep going through the deserted field until later on the group arrive at different area that looks like a deserted and dead forest with thick dark grey fog hanging around and the group go through the dead forest while trying to get past the thick fog in their way but as the group keep going they start to hear eerie screeches, growls, and snarls echoing from afar and although the group were looking around to find where the eerie sounds were coming from they keep moving through the dead forest and later on the group discover what looks like a long and crackled road and under it has dark red water flowing about and as the group are about to cross the road Ky sees a scythe being thrown at them and they dodge out of the way.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"So...the Key child and his meddling friends have arrived at the world of the Black Xetis. Excellent." A voice said and the group see something rising from the ground and it's Grim Reaper. "Welcome, Keyblade master Ky and friends. Lord Zervik has asked me to provide special entertainment for you. I do hope you enjoy it." Grim Reaper said.

"Outta our way! We don't have time for you! We have to stop Zervik and save Sophia!" Ky said.

"You are most certainly welcome to proceed, but first, you've come such a long way here, we should spend some time together." Grim Reaper said.

"Forget that. We'll just have to get through you, even beating the crap out of you." Elena said.

"I knew you would say such foolishness. Come at me...if you dare." Grim Reaper said as he takes off his black cloak revealing his skeletal body that has skeletal wings on the back and has a purple orb inside the skeletal chest. "It has been a while since I have used this form to destroy my enemies." Grim Reaper said.

"Doesn't make a difference. We can still take you." T.J. said.

"How can you attack me if you cannot see me?" Grim Reaper asked as he creates darkness all around the area.

"Ugh...can't see..." Griff said.

"He could be anywhere." Ky said and just then a skeletal hand comes at Ky.

"Look out!" Griff said as he pushes Ky out of the way and the skeletal hand punches Griff and knocks him back in the darkness.

"Okay. That's it. Let's try and find Grim Reaper and take him on." Ky said and they nod.

Another skeletal hand comes at the group who dodge out of the way despite not seeing anything in the darkness and the group try to find Grim Reaper somewhere but a purple fireball is shot at the group but the group keep dodging out of the way and continue to search for Grim Reaper and while searching Ky finds something glowing purple from a distance and so Ky runs to the purple glow and as he gets close Ky strikes at the glow with Dawn of Hope and after a few strikes on the purple glow the darkness starts to vanish and the group see Grim Reaper using his skeletal wings to fly in the air.

"There you are!" Ky said.

"So you've managed to give me away due to my orb. No matter. Your souls are mine and your hearts are Lord Zervik's." Grim Reaper said as he dive swings at the group with his scythe.

The group dodge the scythe attack but Grim Reaper unleashes a skeletal hand to punch at the group but the group move and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial upper slash and casts Gravity but Grim Reaper uses his purple orb to fire a purple fire stream at the group who move out of the way from the purple fire stream and Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Thunder but Grim Reaper unleashes green fire circles around the group and then multi attacks with his scythe but Blaze manipulates the green fire circles and attacks Grim Reaper with the green fire while Max bashes with his shield and then uses Cyclone but Grim Reaper unleashes a skull and tosses it at the group for confusion, sleep, and poison but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail but Grim Reaper uses his purple orb to shoots purple fireballs but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Grim Reaper aerial attacks with his scythe and then unleashes another skeletal fist to punch the group but Tails and Bentley throw bombs while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Grim Reaper uses his purple orb again and unleashes more purple fire streams but Shadow home attacks and then multi punches followed by throwing Chaos Arrows but Grim Reaper flip slashes with his scythe and then tosses another skull at the group for more curses but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Murray delivers an uppercut but Grim Reaper throws his scythe and then unleashes more green fire circles but Ky uses Fire Raid to strike at Grim Reaper.

Grim Reaper retaliates with purple discs thrown from the purple orb and then aerial flip slashes with his scythe but the group dodge the attack and Ky and Elena cast Earth but Grim Reaper unleashes two skeletal fists to strike at the group but Elena whacks at the skeletal fists with her staff and then shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Fire but Grim Reaper unleashes slash streaks from his scythe and then shoots purple fireballs from his purple orbs but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Grim Reaper tosses another skull on the group in an attempt to curse them with poison, stun, sleep, and slow and then Grim Reaper unleashes green fire circles around the group to burn them but Lucky lays eggs and then throws them at Grim Reaper while Bentley shoots explosive darts but Grim Reaper unleashes purple fire streams from his purple orb at the group but Blaze manipulates the purple fire stream and then strikes at Grim Reaper and then uses Fire Drill while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Grim Reaper unleashes purple discs from his purple orb at the group but T.J. throws knives while Sly attacks with his cane but Grim Reaper unleashes two skeletal fists to strike at the group but they dodge and Shadow spin dashes and then delivers a spin kick but Grim Reaper shoots purple fireballs from his purple orb but Max delivers a shield uppercut while Murray triple punches but Grim Reaper multi slashes with his scythe but Ky counters with his Keyblade and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Somersault and knocks Grim Reaper back.

"Your skills are still impressive since we last met, boy. Perhaps I should...invite my friends." Grim Reaper said as he uses his scythe to cut the ground and unleashes skeletal hands from underground.

"Not good." Ky said as the skeletal hands charge at the group through the ground.

The group avoid the skeletal hands but one of them grabs Ky's leg but Ky destroys the skeletal hand and then uses Sonic Blade to strike at the skeletal hands but Grim Reaper throws another skull at Ky and causes him to feel confused, poisoned, and asleep allowing Grim Reaper to shoots purple fireballs from his purple orb at Ky but Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Blizzard but Grim Reaper uses gravity to try and pull Elena to him and then swipes his scythe but Storm uses Skullbash to strike at Grim Reaper knocking him back but Grim Reaper unleashes a giant skeletal hand from the ground to grab Storm but Sly strikes at the skeletal hand with his cane and then uses Cane Spin to attack Grim Reaper who retaliates with green fire circles to try and burn Sly who dodges and Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Grim Reaper shoots a purple fire stream from his purple orb but Blaze gets rid of the purple fire stream and then fire ballet style kicks while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Grim Reaper unleashes more skeletal hands from underground to charge at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Spears at the skeletal hands and then teleport multi punches to strike at Grim Reaper while Max uses Shield Missile but Grim Reaper throws his scythe at the group and then shoots purple fireballs but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley shoots electric darts but Grim Reaper throws purple discs from his purple orb but Lucky uses Headbutt to deliver a strike but Grim Reaper unleashes more skeletal hands to strike at the group but Ky defeats the skeletal hands with Dawn of Hope and then uses Ars Arcanum and after his strike he knocks Grim Reaper back.

"Yes...yes. You are indeed a threat to Lord Zervik. It's no wonder why he desires you." Grim Reaper said.

"What are you talking about? I already used my heart to complete the Keyhole in Divine Kingdom! I'm no value to him anymore." Ky said.

"Poor naive boy. The pure light within your heart always attracts those from the dark, including the Dark Lord." Grim Reaper said.

"Well, you'll have to reap it from me to take it." Ky said.

"That's what I shall do then." Grim Reaper said as he unleashes what looks like a black skull from his purple orb and it charges at the group.

The black skull bites at the group and then spews smoke at the group in an attempt to blind them but the group avoid the black skull and Ky casts Thunder on Grim Reaper and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash but Grim Reaper uses gravity to lure Ky to Grim Reaper but Storm uses Iron Tail to strike Grim Reaper who strikes back with a scythe slash and then skeletal punches but Storm dodges and Max bashes with his shield but Grim Reaper unleashes green fire circles to burn the group but Shadow multi spin kicks while Lucky double kicks and then Egg Roll but Grim Reaper shoots purple discs from his purple orb at the group but Bentley throws electric bombs while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster but Grim Reaper throws another skull at the group for more curses but the group avoid the curse skull and Murray flame punches while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Grim Reaper unleashes more skeletal hands from underground to charge at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Grim Reaper aerial flip slashes with his scythe and then shoots purple fireballs from his purple orb but Blaze takes the purple fireballs and then uses Fire Tornado but Grim Reaper unleashes black skull that spews smoke at the group but Sly uses Cane Push to strike at Grim Reaper who retaliates with a multi slash with his scythe but Sly dodges the scythe attacks and Elena levitates her staff over her and then spins her staff and herself around while unleashing a powerful magic beam to strike at Grim Reaper who fires a purple concussive blast from his purple orb but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then upper slashes Grim Reaper and uses Somersault Slash.

Grim Reaper unleashes more skeletal hands from underground to charge at the group but they avoid the skeletal hands and Ky uses Sonic Blade at the skeletal hands and Grim Reaper but after his final dash attack Grim Reaper flip slashes with his scythe and then punches with a skeletal fist but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Murray delivers four punches but Grim Reaper throws his scythe and then unleashes a giant skeletal hand to grab the two but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Grim Reaper unleashes another stream of purple fire at the group but Blaze manipulates the purple flame and strikes at Grim Reaper with it and then uses Ballet Flame Kick while Storm shoots electric shots but Grim Reaper unleashes another black skull that spews more smoke but Bentley throws explosive darts while Shadow teleport multi punches but Grim Reaper slashes with his scythe and then unleashes green flame circles but Tails throws bombs while Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin but Grim Reaper flies in the air again and aerial slashes with his scythe and then spews purple fire from his purple orb but the group dodge but Grim Reaper unleashes four skeletal fists at the group but Max blocks them with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang to strike at Grim Reaper who retaliates with purple discs from his purple orb and then tosses curse skulls but Elena uses her magic to skate around Grim Reaper while shooting magic orbs and she keeps skating until she shoots a very powerful magic orb from her staff at Grim Reaper who unleashes skeletal hands to attack Elena but Ky attacks the skeletal hands and then casts Earth at Grim Reaper who shoots purple fireballs from his purple orb but Ky casts Blizzard and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Spin Slash but Grim Reaper multi slashes with his scythe but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Max uses Cyclone while Elena casts Thunder and then casts Fire while Ky uses Ars Arcanum and the group finish off Grim Reaper who stumbles back.

"It cannot be...I, Grim Reaper...cannot fall to brats." Grim Reaper said.

"You've lost and failed already. Now, get out of our way." Ky said.

"Fool! I shall reap your heart." Grim Reaper said as he uses his purple orb to fire more streams of purple fire.

"Okay. Now you're REALLY getting on my nerves!" Ky said as he coats Dawn of Hope with light aura. "Let's see...LIGHT RAID!" Ky shouted as he throws Dawn of Hope still coated with light at Grim Reaper.

"No!" Grim Reaper yelled as the light coated Keyblade strikes Grim Reaper and now he shatters into multiple bones which fall into the red river that's still flowing and Grim Reaper's skull and his purple orb remain on the ground. "You fool. You honestly believe you can stop the darkness from consuming everything?! Lord Zervik will have his means of obtaining Kingdom Hearts! You can't defeat him!" Grim Reaper said.

"I don't know what Kingdom Hearts is, but if that's what Zervik is after, then we're not letting him have it and you won't have any say in that matter." Ky said picking up Grim Reaper's skull.

"Again, you are naive. You have forgotten this is the Black Xetis' world. More will rise to stand against you and more of Lord Zervik's minions will stop at nothing to destroy you. Lord Zervik will still win." Grim Reaper said.

"You gotta work on your threats. We've defeated lots of Black Xetis in other worlds and we've dealt with your comrades. No matter how big the odds are, we'll win or die trying." Ky said.

"Enough! You life has already vanished! You will..." Grim Reaper was cut off by Ky throwing the skull into the red river and Grim Reaper's skull is now drifting through the water.

"That'll shut him up." Elena said.

"Yeah. Hey, has anyone seen Griff?" Ky asked as he looks around and he doesn't see Griff anywhere.

"You don't think the Black Xetis came and took him while we were fighting Grim Reaper, do you?" Tails asked.

"That's what I'm thinking. We need to find him too." Ky said.

"What should we do with this?" T.J. asked carrying the purple orb.

"Let's hang on to that until we know what to do with it." Ky said.

"So, moving on?" Sly asked.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Ky said.

The group cross the road while trying not to fall into the red water and the group have made it across and continue on through and later on the group are in what looks like a valley and the group continue to make their way through but then Zombie Black Xetis and Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder while Elena shoots magic shots but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws and bite with their fangs but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Uppercut but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rises up from the ground to attack but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow spin dashes and then throws Chaos Arrows but the Werewolf Black Xetis whip their tails but Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk mode and attack in their frenzy mode while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. throws knives but the Werewolf Black Xetis keep attacking in their frenzy mode while the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their claws but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Flame Punch and the group defeat the Black Xetis and continue on through the valley.

The group continue on through the valley and go down a trail but then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and attack the group with their swords but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then diagonal spin slashes with the Keyblade while Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Earth but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords and then deliver a powerful kick but Max uses Shield Missile but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords at the group but Tails tail swipes and then uses Fly Kick while Blaze unleashes fire waves while Shadow multi punches and flip kicks but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Storm uses Iron Tail while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash slash streaks but Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords and then deliver a powerful kick but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis and they keep moving through the valley trail and later on the group find a hole on a rocky wall and they believe it leads to a cave and so the group go into the cave.

The group are in a dark cave with lava flowing downward from afar and the group move through the cave but while moving holes on the ground start to pop out lava but the group go through while avoiding the rising lava and keep going through the cave but then they are stopped by flowing lava in their way but Ky sees a stone pad on the lava and jumps on it and the others follow him until they reach across and continue their way through the lava cave and later on the group are in a different area of the lava cave with more flowing lava but Ky sees a bigger stone pad and they get on and keep moving.

"Well, well, well. The Key brat has made his way this far. We've been waiting for you." A voice said and the group see something appearing and it's Shimo and Tensia.

"Not you two again." Ky said.

"You know, it's surprising. I never thought someone could defeat Bonehead already, but I had no idea he was THAT weak. It's good for us. Now we'll have the pleasure of exacting revenge on you." Shimo said.

"Do you ever learn your lesson, Shimo? No matter how often you fight us, the results will remain same." Elena said.

"Yeah so step aside and we won't have to beat you." Max said.

"Oh, you're not gonna beat us this time and there's no way we're moving." Tensia said.

"What makes you think we won't beat you this time?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh, here's your answer." Shimo said as she snaps her fingers and a puff of smoke appears showing Griff and he's frozen solid in ice.

"Griff! What've you done?!" Ky demanded.

"Simple, I froze him and if you try anything funny, Griff's gonna have a nice little dip in the lava. It's be a shame too since he's now frozen." Shimo said.

"You're such a hag! I'll make you pay!" Ky yelled.

"Uh, no. It will be YOU who will do the paying! This is revenge! We will make you suffer of losing someone you care about and then kill you!" Shimo said.

"You're still sore about losing Homina? In that case, you can see her soon." Ky said.

"Oh, is that a threat?" Tensia asked.

"Fine then. Say goodbye to Griff since you don't value his life." Shimo said as she goes to the frozen Griff.

"Get away from him!" Ky yelled as he casts Fire at Shimo striking her.

"UGH!" Shimo groaned in pain. "That's it! When this is over, I'll freeze you and your friends too and send ALL of you to your hot doom!" Shimo said as she summons ice claws on her fingers.

"It's payback time personally!" Tensia said.

"Try us, hags!" Elena said.

"You already lost and you'll lose again." Shadow said.

"Enough! Tensia, let's finish the job!" Shimo said.

"Gladly!" Tensia said and the two attack the group.

Shimo attacks the group with her ice claws while Tensia lightning punches at the group but the group dodge the sisters' attacks and Ky casts Fire at Shimo and then slashes at Tensia with Dawn of Hope but Shimo throws ice claws at Ky while Tensia unleashes three lightning bolts to strike at Ky but Elena casts Earth on Tensia and then shoots fire coated magic shots at Shimo but Shimo unleashes ice needles to strike at the group while Tensia shoots two lightning orbs at the group who dodge the attacks and Storm uses Skullbash to strike at Tensia while Blaze uses Fire Ballet Kick at Shimo but Shimo unleashes a blizzard attack on the group and then tries to freeze the group while Tensia unleashes one lightning bolt and then shoots a lightning beam but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga to counter the lightning attack and the Zakeruga gets Tensia while Sly attacks Shimo with his cane but Shimo ice swipes at Sly who dodges and Lucky uses Egg Roll at Shimo but Tensia lightning punches at Lucky and then unleashes a lightning clap but Bentley throws bombs while T.J. spin slashes with his knife but Shimo slashes with an ice sword and then throws ice needles while Tensia shoots lightning orbs but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Max bashes with his shield and then uses Cyclone while Murray triple punches but Shimo shoots an ice beam to freeze the group but they dodge the ice beam but Tensia unleashes lightning shock waves but Shadow multi punches and then somersault kicks but Shimo unleashes ice needles while Tensia lightning punches but Ky uses Sonic Blade on them both but after his final dash attack Shimo ice swipes while Tensia unleashes lightning bolts.

The group dodge the sisters' element attacks and Ky tries to attack the two with his Keyblade but Shimo unleashes another blizzard attack at him and the others while Tensia unleashes lightning spears and throws them at the group who dodge out of the way and Max bashes at Tensia with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang but Shimo unleashes icicles but Shadow delivers a swipe at Shimo and then spin dashes but Tensia unleashes lightning waves at the group while Shimo ice slides at the group but Blaze uses Fire Tornado to strike at Shimo while Lucky uses Egg Throw at Tensia but Tensia unleashes more lightning bolts and then unleashes another lightning shock wave while Shimo unleashes ice needles and then throws ice daggers but Storm uses Volt Tackle to strike at Shimo who ice swipes but Storm moves and Bentley shoots explosive darts but Tensia lightning punches at Bentley but Murray counters and uses Tornado Punch but Shimo creates ice discs and throws them at the group but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Tensia counters with her lightning orbs but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Shimo attacks with ice daggers but the group dodge but Tensia unleashes lightning beams but Sly uses Cane Push but Shimo freezes the ground and unleashes ice spikes from the ice ground to get the group who move out of the way but Tensia unleashes another lightning clap but Elena throws magic bombs at Tensia and then casts Fire at Shimo but Shimo slashes with her ice sword and then throws ice daggers while Tensia shoots lightning orbs but Ky horizontal slashes with Tensia and then upper slashes and then casts Fire at Shimo who strikes back with ice discs but Ky uses Fire Raid to strike back.

"UGH! You irritating WORM! I loathe you so much!" Shimo yelled.

"You're irritating US!" Ky replied.

"Enough of this nonsense! We're going to kill you this minute!" Tensia said.

Shimo unleashes a trail of ice needles on the ground to get the group who try to avoid the ice needle trail but Tensia unleashes two lightning bolts at the group but Storm takes the lightning attacks and then uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Tails summons Magic Hand and then it delivers a punch but Shimo unleashes blizzard attacks while Tensia unleashes lightning shock waves but Max uses his shield as a skateboard and attacks Tensia while still riding his shield but Shimo ice slides to strike at Max but Sly uses Dive Attack to strike at Shimo but Shimo retaliates with ice discs while Tensia lightning punches at the group but Kiyo strikes at Tensia with his spellbook and then has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga to strike at Shimo who throes ice darts while Tensia unleashes three lightning bolts but the group avoid the element attacks and Shadow home attacks at Shimo and then throws Chaos Arrows and then spin dashes at Tensia while T.J. multi dash slashes with his knife but Shimo tries to freeze the group again but the group avoid the freeze attack but Tensia shoots lightning orbs but Blaze attacks Tensia with her claws and then uses Fire Drill at Shimo while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Tensia shoots lightning spears while Shimo attacks the group with her ice claws but Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Shimo creates multiple ice blades around her and she throws them at the group while Tensia slams two lightning spears on the ground and unleashes lightning waves at the group but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts at the two sisters but Shimo creates an ice shield and then unleashes icicles at Elena while Tensia lightning claps but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Somersault Slash but Shimo unleashes a giant blizzard at the group while Tensia creates multiple lightning beams.

The group avoid the giant blizzard attack and the lightning beams but Shimo throws ice discs at the group while Tensia unleashes lightning shock waves but Ky casts Fire at Shimo and then casts Earth at Tensia but Shimo tries to freeze Ky but T.J. triple slashes at Shimo with his knife but Tensia unleashes three lightning bolts but Bentley shoots explosive darts at Tensia while Tails throws bombs at Shimo but Shimo freezes the ground again and unleashes the ice spikes again at the group while Tensia spins around the area and unleashes two lightning beams around her at the group but the group try to avoid the ice and lightning attacks and after they stop their attacks Lucky uses Egg Roll to strike Shimo but Tensia shoots lightning orbs but Max bashes at Tensia with his shield but Shimo unleashes ice needles and then attacks with ice blades but Blaze shoots fireballs at Shimo and the double flame kicks but Tensia lightning punches at Blaze but Murray uses Flame Punch to strike Tensia but Shimo throws ice discs at the group but Sly attacks Shimo with his cane but Tensia throws lightning spears but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga to counter against Tensia but Shimo ice swipes at the group but Shadow spin dashes and then flip kicks Shimo but Tensia unleashes lightning bolts at the group but Storm counters with Volt Tackle and then uses Skullbash but Tensia slams her lightning spears on the ground and create lightning waves while Shimo unleash multiple icicles to strike at the group but Elena uses her magic to teleport herself and create magic orbs around Shimo and Tensia and Elena keeps disappearing and reappearing while creating more magic orbs until she teleports away and makes the magic orbs strike the two sisters but Shimo unleashes another blizzard attack while Tensia spin s attack with lightning beams but Ky uses Ars Arcanum to strike at both Shimo and Tensia and then he knocks the two back.

Shimo creates more ice blades around her and she shoots them at the group while Tensia unleashes multiple lightning beams at the group but the group dodge the ice and lightning attacks and Ky uses Strike Raid at the two but Shimo creates an ice shield and then throws ice darts but Lucky uses Headbutt to strike at Shimo but Tensia unleashes six lightning bolts at the group but Sly uses Cane Spin to attack Tensia while T.J. throws knives but Shimo tries to freeze the group but Max uses Cyclone to attack Shimo while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Shimo ice slides at the group while shooting ice darts while Tensia throws lightning spears and then slams them to the ground and unleashes lightning waves but Bentley shoots darts at Tensia but Shimo unleashes ice spikes under the group to attack while Tensia shoots lightning beams but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Sly uses Dive Attack but Tensia spins around the area again while unleashing lightning beams while Shimo freezes the ground and unleashes icicles at the group but Blaze unleashes flame waves and then uses Fire Drill at Shimo but Tensia shoots lightning orbs at the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge but Shimo unleashes another blizzard at the group while Tensia unleashes lightning shock waves but Storm tail whips at Tensia and then shoots electric bolts at Shimo while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Shimo attacks with her ice claws while Tensia lightning punches but Elena shoots magic shots and then skates around the two sisters and shoots magic shots and keeps skating until she fires a powerful magic shot but Shimo throws ice discs while Tensia unleashes multiple lightning bolts but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch while T.J. multi dash slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm uses Iron Tail while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Ballet Flame Kick while Shadow multi spin kicks while Max uses Shield Missile while Elena shoots magic shots and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Ky uses Sonic Blade on the two and the group finish off Shimo and Tensia and they stumble back.

"No...NO!" Shimo yelled.

"We've failed Homina..." Tensia said.

"It's over. Just give it up." Ky said.

"How dare you...how...dare...YOU tell me such a thing!" Shimo yelled as she shoots an ice beam at Ky who dodges and then tries to strike at thw two sister but they back off.

"We're not...done...yet!" Tensia said while stumbling back but then she reaches the end of the pad. "This is the end." Tensia said as she slams her lightning charge fists on the ground and shatters the pad.

The group manage to get off the pad and get to the different pad but they see Shimo and Tensia still on one of the shattered pads.

"What're you two doing? Get off that! It's dangerous!" Ky said.

"Don't tell us what to do, worm!" Shimo said as she freezes the shattered the two sisters are on. "I think it's about time we see Homina again." Shimo said.

"I agree." Tensia said.

"Wait!" Ky said as he's about to get to the two but Elena grabs his arm.

"This is their choice." Elena said.

Shimo shatters the frozen shattered pad and the two sister start to fall into the lava.

"We've failed Lord Zervik, but you will never defeat him and stop his plans!" Shimo said.

"You'll meet your end soon." Tensia said.

"I doubt that." Ky said.

"Cocky worm. Homina, we're coming...real soon..." Shimo said as the two start to sink into the lava while burning in it and now the two are gone.

"I don't think they'll be a problem anymore." Murray said.

"Let's go get Griff back." Ky said as goes to where the frozen Griff is but now he's nowhere to be found. "You gotta be kidding." Ky said.

"He's gone again?" Sly asked.

"We gotta find him while getting though this twisted world." Ky said.

"We'll follow you." Elena said and the others nod.

"C'mon." Ky said.

The group get to the next pad and leave the lava cave and the group are in a different part of the cave with multiple black spikes all over the cave but the group keep going through the cave and later on they see different steps that leads downward and the group start going step after step while looking out for any Black Xetis that might come after them but they don't see Black Xetis yet but they're still looking out and while still going down the steps from the upper areas and later on the group finally make their way down to the lower part of the cave and the group make their way through the lower part of the cave until they reach the end of the cave and exit out and the group are now in what looks like an evil looking mountain area and the group look around to if there are any more Black Xetis around but so far there are none yet.

"So, you've decided to show up, did you?" A voice asked and the group turn to see Kaos and with is Griff who is no unfrozen.

"Ky! Over here!" Griff said.

"Griff! And Kaos...!" Ky said staring down at Kaos.

"So, ya liking the Black Xetis' world so far? Or is it too dark for ya?" Kaos asked.

"Where's Zervik? Where's Sophia?" Ky asked pointing his Keyblade at Kaos.

"Oh, dear. You're not gonna address her as your mother anymore?" Kaos mocked.

"Shut up and start talking! Let Griff go too!" Ky demanded.

"I'll tell ya what, you and your friends chase me down and if you catch me, I'll tell ya whatever ya wanna know." Kaos said as he disappears to what looks like a blue portal and takes Griff with him.

"Ky! Help!" Griff said.

"That maniac is really starting to tick me off! I'm going after him!" Ky said as he goes after Kaos by using the blue portal and it transports him away.

"Ky, wait!" Elena said as she follows Ky to the blue portal and the others do the same and are transported away as well.

Ky and his friends are now transported to a different evil looking mountain and while Ky is trying to find Kaos and Griff he sees what looks like a purple pillar in the middle of the mountain and he decides to go to it but as he examines it and touches it he enters the purple pillar and the others follow him into the purple pillar.

After touching the purple pillar Ky and his friends find themselves in what looks like the downtown area of Justice City.

"Huh? Are we in Justice City again?" T.J. asked.

"I don't think so. My techno map says we're still in the Black Xetis' world." Tails said.

"But why are we...?" Elena stops talking as the group see Kaos running through the city while taking Griff with him.

"There's Kaos! We'll find out later! After him!" Ky said.

The group go through downtown Justice City to follow Kaos but then Phantom Black Xetis and Zombie Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire while Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Thunder but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their arms but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Uppercut but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot their black beams while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and shoot black beams but Storm uses Volt Tackle to strike at the Phantom Black Xetis but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga at the Zombie Black Xetis but the Phantoms Black Xetis fire black beams but Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Ky uses Sonic Blade all over at them and the group defeat the Black Xetis and continue through downtown Justice City and then they arrive at the clock tower plaza and Ky decides to enter the clock tower.

After entering the clock tower the group are back at the evil mountain and they try to find Kaos but Ky finds another blue portal and it transports the group to another evil looking mountain and Ky sees another purple pillar and goes to it and enters it and the others follow him.

The group are transported to what looks like Cappy Town in Dream Land.

"Dream Land?" Max asked.

"Something's not right here." Tails said.

"No it's not, but I can't let Kaos get away!" Ky said.

"Like he's doing right now?" Zatch asked and the group see Kaos running through Cappy Town.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group chase down Kaos through Cappy Town but then Wraith Black Xetis and Warlock Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky uses Edge Slash and then casts Blizzard while Elena whacks with her staff and then casts Earth but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws while Warlock Black Xetis cast lightning spells but Max uses Cyclone but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars while the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches and then somersault kicks but the Wraith Black Xetis sneak behind the group and attack with skeletal claws but Storm uses Iron Tail while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash ice spells but Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs but T.J. throws knives but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash fire spells while the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray triple punches but the Wraith Black Xetis sneak attacks with their skeletal claws while the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars but Ky triple slashes at them with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Somersault and the group defeat the Black Xetis and they move through Cappy Town and later on they make their way to Kabu Mountain but as they leave Cappy Town and the Dream Land area and the group are back at the evil looking mountain.

The group go for the next blue portal and arrive at the next evil looking mountain and they find another purple pillar and Ky and his friends enter it next.

The group are now transported to what looks like the Hidden Leaf Village in the Land of Ninja and they see Kaos running through the village and so the group follow after him but then Dark Knight Black Xetis and Werewolf Black Xetis and they attack the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Spin Slash while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Fire but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords at the group while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws and then bite with their fangs but Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks and the slash with their swords but Kiyo attacks with his spellbook and then has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their howls but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Dark Knight Black Xetis spin slash with their swords while the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their frenzy state and attack in their berserk state but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Tails uses Fly Kick while Shadow spin dashes and then delivers a powerful swipe but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash slash streaks but Bentley throws sleep darts allowing Murray to use Flame Punch while Sly uses Cane Jump but the Werewolf Black Xetis keep attacking the group while still in frenzy mode while Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Ky uses Strike Raid to strike at the Black Xetis and the group defeat the Black Xetis and they continue through the Leaf Village until they reach the gate leading to the Leaf Forest and the group go through the gate and leave the Leaf Village and the Land of Ninja area returning to the evil looking mountain.

The group go for the next blue portal taking them to the next evil looking mountain and find another purple pillar and the group enter it.

The group are transported to what looks like Midnight Mountain in the Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds and Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, and T.J. are in their dragon forms again and they see Kaos going through Midnight Mountain and so the group follow but then Vampirebat Black Xetis and Spider Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal spin slash while Elena casts Thunder and then throws magic bombs but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams while the Spider Black Xetis shoot black webs to trap the group but Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Spider Black Xetis shoots venom at the group while the Vampirebat Black Xets dive attack at the group but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Max bashes with his shield while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Ballet Flame Kick while Tails fires lasers from his blaster but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams while the Spider Black Xetis shoot black webs but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Gravity and the group defeat the Black Xetis and continue through Midnight Mountain until they reach the door leading to the Sorceress' lair and they enter through the door and leave Midnight Mountain and the Dragon Realms/Forgotten Worlds area and Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, and T.J. revert back to their original forms and return to the evil looking mountain.

The group go for the next blue portal to take them to the next evil looking mountain and they see another purple pillar and get transported.

The group are in what looks like the downtown area of Shimmer Town and they see Kaos going through the downtown and so they go after him Phantom Black Xetis and Wraith Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder while Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots magic shots but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their dark discs but Lucky double kicks and then uses Ground Pound while Max uses Shield Uppercut but the Wraith Black Xetis sneak behind the group and attack them with their skeletal claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Phantom Black Xetis shoots black beams but Tails throws bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow home attacks and multi punches but the Wraith Black Xetis throws more dark discs while the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but T.J. throws knives but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and shoots black beams while the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Phantom Black Xetis strike with their chains while the Wraith Black Xetis unleash skeletal hands but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Stop and then uses Sonic Blade at the Black Xetis and the group defeat the Black Xetis and they continue on through downtown Shimmer Town and later on they are now heading for the outskirts of Shimmer Town and as they leave the town they leave the Shimmer Town area and return to the evil looking mountain.

The group go for the next blue portal and are transported to the next evil looking mountain and they go to the next purple pillar.

The group are transported to what looks like Ghost Island in Pac-Land and they see Kaos making his way through the island and so the group go after him but then Vampirebat Black Xetis and Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by vertical slashes and then uses Fire Spin but the Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial dive at Ky but Elena casts Gravity and then casts Thunder but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs and then whip with their tails but Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Push while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams while the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Missile while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Tails uses Fly Kick while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Werewolf Black Xetis tail whips but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash more sonic screams but T.J. multi dash slashes with his knife but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter berserk mode and attack in a frenzy but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial dives but Bentley throws sleep darts allowing Ky to use Ars Arcanum and the group defeat the Black Xetis and they continue through Ghost Island and later on they make their way out of Ghost Island and leave the Pac-Land area and return to the evil looking mountain.

The group go to the next blue portal and go to the next purple pillar and enter it.

The group are now in what looks like Giant Palace in Morning Land and they see Kaos going through it and the group chase after him but Zombie Black Xetis and Spider Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky casts Earth and then slashes with Dawn of Hope but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Blizzard but the Spider Black Xetis shoot venom at the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but T.J. slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Zombie Back Xetis dig into the ground and then rise up to attack but Lucky uses Headbutt while Max uses Cyclone but the Spider Black Xetis shoots black webs to trap the group but Blaze double flame kicks and then unleashes flame waves while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their arms while the Spider Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Bentley and Tails throw bombs but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Sly uses Cane Jump and the down swings his cane while Shadow spin dashes and then multi spin kicks but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their venom but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Somersault and then casts Thunder and the group defeat the Black Xetis and they continue their way through Giant Palace and alter on they find the entrance to the chapel area and leave Giant Palace and the Morning Land area and return to the evil looking mountain.

The group continue their way through the evil looking mountain and go for the next purple pillar.

The group are in what looks like Jellyfish Fields in Bikini Bottom and they see Kaos going through it and the group chase him down again but then Wraith Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then diagonal slashes with the Keyblade and then casts Blizzard but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs but Elena casts Aero to make the Wraith Black Xetis swirl around and then she casts Earth but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Wraith Black Xetis unleash skeletal fists to strike at the group but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Sly uses Cane Push but the Wraith Black Xetis sneak behind the group and attack with their skeletal claws but Storm shoots electric bolts while Bentley throws bombs but the Wraith Black Xetis unleash more skeletal fists to strike the group but Blaze uses Ballet Flame Kick while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs at the group but Shadow home attacks and multi punches and then throws Chaos Arrows while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws and then unleash more skeletal fists but Ky uses Strike Raid at the Wraith Black Xetis and the group defeat the Wraith Black Xetis and they keep moving through Jellyfish Fields and make their way to the exit and later on the group find the exit and leave Jellyfish Fields and the Bikini Bottom area and return to the evil looking mountain.

The group use the next blue portal to send them to the next evil looking mountain and enter the next purple pillar.

The group are transported to what looks like the Everfree Forest in Equestria and Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, and T.J. are in their pony forms while Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Sly, Bentley, and Murray are in their normal animal forms and Storm and Lucky remain the same and they see Kaos running through and the group hurry to him but then the Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then leap slashes with the Keyblade but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Blizzard but the Werewolf Black Xetis tail whip but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail but the while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls at the group but T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Tails tail swipes and then shoots five shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow home attacks and then delivers a powerful swipe but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter berserk mode and then attack the group in their frenzy but Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches while Sly attacks with his cane followed by Dive Attack but the Werewolf Black Xetis keep attacking in their frenzy state but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then aerial drill slashes with the Keyblade and the group defeat the Werewolf Black Xetis and they continue their way through the Everfree Forest and later on the group make their way out and leave the Everfree Forest and the Equestria area and Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray revert back to their original forms and return to the evil looking mountain.

The group go for the next blue portal and are taken to the next evil mountain and they enter the next purple pillar.

The group are transported to what looks like Fyora's Palace in Neopia and Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, and T.J. are back in their Neopet forms and the group see Kaos again and he's moving through and the group follow him but then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky casts Earth and then slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Raid but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords and then deliver powerful kicks but Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Fire but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash slash streaks at the group but Max bashes with his shield while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Bentley shoots electric darts but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords again but Storm uses Skullbash while Tails throws bombs but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash slash streaks but Blaze double flame kicks but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords and then slam them at the group but Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike at the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis and they keep going through Fyora's Palace and later on they find the door leading to the inside and use the door to leave Fyora's Palace and the Neopia area and Ky, Elena, Kiyo and Zatch, and T.J. revert back to their original forms and return to the evil mountains.

The group use the next blue portal to get to the next evil mountain and enter the next purple pillar.

The group are transported to what looks like the outskirts of Duloc in Land of Fantasy and the group find Kaos still running away and the group get to him but then Spider Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky uses Blizzard Somersault and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope while Elena casts Thunder and then casts Earth but the Spider Black Xetis shoot black webs to trap the group but Storm electric punches and then tail whips while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs but Max uses Shield Missile while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Spider Black Xetis shoot venom at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Spider Black Xetis shoot more webs at the group but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches and then flip kicks but the Spider Black Xetis bite with their fangs and then shoot venom but Murray uses triple punches while Bentley throws bombs while Sly attacks with his cane but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs and then shoot more black webs but Ky slashes with his Dawn of Hope and then uses Ars Arcanum to strike at the Spider Black Xetis and the group defeat the Spider Black Xetis and they move on through the outskirts until they reach the entrance to Duloc and they go through and they leave the Duloc outskirts and leave the Land of Fantasy area and return to the evil mountains.

The group move to the next evil mountain and enter the next purple pillar.

The group are now in what looks like Magnolia in Fiore and the group see Kaos again and they go after him but Warlock Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Edge Slash while Elena casts Gravity and then casts Earth but the Warlock Black Xetis cast fire spells at the group but Blaze takes the fire spell and then attacks the Warlock Black Xetis with Ballet Flame Kick but the Warlock Black Xetis attack with ice spells but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars at the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle but the Warlock Black Xetis unleashes lightning spells but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Warlock Black Xetis disappear and then reappear and unleash fire spells but T.J. throws knives while Max uses Shield Uppercut but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Bentley shoots explosive darts but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash ice spells but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Murray uses Flame Punch but the Warlock Black Xetis unleashes lightning spells but Ky casts Stop and then uses Ars Arcanum on the Warlock Black Xetis and the group defeat the Warlock Black Xetis and keep moving through Magnolia until they find the trail leading to the forest and they leave Magnolia and the Fiore area and return to the evil mountains.

The group go to the next evil mountain and go to the next purple pillar.

The group are in what looks like the crater of Empire City and the group try to find Kaos but then Zombie Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Blizzard Raid but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Elena whacks with her staff and then shoots magic concussive blasts but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs at the group but Max uses Cyclone but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise up to attack but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow home attacks and multi punches and then delivers a swipe but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their arms but Storm shoots electric shots while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Lucky uses Lick but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack but T.J. slashes with his knife but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their arms but Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike at the Zombie Black Xetis and the group defeat the Zombie Black Xetis and they move through Empire City and later on the group make their way to the exit of Empire City and they leave the Empire City area and return to the evil mountains.

The group go to the next evil mountain and they find what looks like another pillar but it's crimson and the group decide to enter it.

The group are now in what looks like an evil and dead garden and the group look around for anymore Black Xetis and also look for Kaos and Griff but so far there is nothing but dead trees and and wilted plants.

"Hahahahahaha! Enjoyin' my game of tag?" A voice asked and the group turn to see Kaos.

"We've finally caught you! Stop playing around!" Ky yelled pointing his Keyblade at Kaos.

"My oh, my. Serious, are we?" Kaos asked.

"Where's Griff?" Ky asked.

"Oh, he's just hanging around." Kaos answered showing Griff hanging upside down from a dead tree.

"Let him go!" Ky demanded.

"I don't think they'd like that idea." Kaos said as the dead trees start to come to life. "I'll let you all play with them, but play nice." Kaos said as he disappears.

"Hang on, Griff!" Ky said.

The dead trees attack the group but they dodge and Ky slashes at the dead trees with Dawn of Hope while Elena casts Fire and then casts Thunder while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. throws knives while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the trees strike back at the group with their branches but Ky uses Strike Raid at the dead trees but after his final Keyblade throw the dead trees but Ky uses Ars Arcanum to strike at the dead trees and after his final Keyblade strike Ky defeats and destroys all of the dead trees and then he throws his Keyblade to bring Griff down.

"Sorry we took so long." Ky said.

"Hey, you had to chase down a maniac to save a friend. Thanks." Griff said.

"Not bad, kid, but you're still too weak to face Zervik. Ya should just quit and go home." Kaos said.

"Shut up, you lunatic!" Ky replied said as he throws his Keyblade at Kaos and strikes him.

"Hehehehehe...not bad. Not bad. Guess ya still have guts. Enjoy your death, li'l puppy." Kaos said as he disappears.

"Now all we have to do is find Zervik, but where could he be?" Elena asked.

Just then the ground starts to shake and the group see the ground starting to open up and reveals what looks like a crimson portal.

"Hmm..." Ky said as he jumps into the crimson portal.

"Ky!" Max said.

"Guess we'd better follow him." Sly said.

"Let's go." Elena said as everyone else jump into the crimson portal.

The group fall from the crimson portal and are now in what looks like an evil cavern and the group go through the cavern while looking out for more Black Xetis but so far nothing has arrived yet and so the group keep going through the cavern and later on they find what looks like a hole on the wall and the group go through the hole and they are in a different part of the evil cavern and they keep going through it until they another hole and they are in another part of the cavern and the group keep going through until Ky finds what looks like a different hole and he enters it and the others follow him.

The group are now in what looks like a dark area and it has a Black Xeti symbol at the end of the area and the group go make their way through the area but then swarms of Black Xetis appear and attack the group with their abilities but Ky and his friends prepare to fight the entire swarm of Black Xetis who attack back but the group fight with their weapons and abilities and more and more Black Xetis keep appearing and swarm and overwhelm the group but the group keep fighting the Black Xetis and the fighting continues but the group keep defeating Black Xeti after Black Xeti but more and more keep appearing and attack the group but the group don't let up and continue to fight over and over and defeat every Black Xeti in their way and the fighting continues until the group defeat all of the Black Xetis in their way and later on the fighting ends and no more Black Xetis appear and Ky sees the Black Xeti symbol disappearing and reveals a hole and so Ky goes into the hole and the others follow him.

The group are now in a different area that looks like a crimson, blue, and green ethereal place and as the group look around Ky finds what looks like a door from afar and it's levitating in the air far from the group.

"What's with that door?" Shadow asked.

"I wonder..." Ky said as Dawn of Hope appears in his hand and it creates a light bridge. "I'm gonna see." Ky said.

Ky walks on the light bridge to reach the door and the others follow him and Ky stops close to the door.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I think I'm hearing someone talking." Ky said.

"Talking?" Griff asked.

_"Be careful. This is the last haven you will find here. Beyond this door, there will be no light to protect you. Do not be afraid. You heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Do not forget, you are the one who will open the door to light and the one to restore what is lost and broken." _The voice said.

"I'm not hearing anything." Max said.

"I thought I heard someone." Ky said.

"We've been traversing this world. You wanna rest?" Kiyo asked.

"No. I have to stop Zervik and save Sophia. We've come this far." Ky said.

"Then what're we waiting waiting for? Let's do this." Griff said.

"You guys sure you wanna do this? It's gonna be way tougher than what we've been through during this adventure." Ky said.

"I'm not letting my best friend fight some bad guy alone. I'm staying with you." Griff said.

"You've helped me when we first met, Ky and I wanna stay with you, no matter what happens. I'm helping you and I'll protect you." Elena said.

"After coming this far, no way, no how am I running." Max said.

"You helped me try to be brave and I'm gonna do what I can to help." Tails said.

"Let us finish this." Blaze said.

"This fight with Zervik will sound fun to me. Let's get to it." Shadow said.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Storm said perching on Ky's shoulder.

"Zatch? You ready to finish this?" Kiyo asked.

"You bet, Kiyo! Let's finish this TOGETHER!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said nudging to Ky.

"A true warrior never runs from a fight. I'm staying and will fight by your side." T.J. said.

"Like I'd abandon my friends. Let's go." Sly said.

"It's time to confront Zervik and put an end to his plans." Bentley said.

"The Murray's always ready to fight and he's gonna bring the PAIN to Zervik! Let's get out there and crack his skull!" Murray said.

"Okay then. Let's go. Once I open this door, there's no turning back now. Winning this fight is now our only option." Ky said looking at Dawn of Hope. "I'm not gonna turn away from this. We're gonna finish this fight for our friends for the worlds! C'mon!" Ky said as he opens the door and a bright light shines on everyone.

* * *

**Holy...SH*T! What the F**K?! I just made a REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG chapter! This has NEVER happened! I'm expecting you guys to ENJOY this because I think I have REALLY worked my ass off on THIS! Well, enough of that. This chapter is finished. Looks like we're nearing it, people. We are VERY close now! I hope you are ready for what's to come! Next time, Ky, Griff, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray confront Zervik and the group prepare to fight the Keyblade Master of Darkness for the sake of the worlds! The battle is gonna commence! I'm SO EXCITED to write it! Until then, see you all in the next chapter! Take care, goodbye for now and don't forget to REVIEW! I deserve it for all this effort I'm putting in! Bye!**


	61. Chapter 60: The Ultimate Battle!

**Well, guys, this is it! We are now in the final fight of the story! I hope you've been looking forward to this because I am! Hope you enjoy the chapter and the final showdown!**

**On with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 60: The Ultimate Battle!

Ky, Griff, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray arrive at what looks like a city and Ky and Griff are shocked by the sight of it and they recognize what the city.

"N-No way...this is Requiem City." Ky said.

"Wow. It really is." Griff said.

"I'm guessing this where you grew up." Max said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"But you said it was consumed by the darkness." Elena said.

"I guess some worlds that were destroyed by the darkness get sent here." Ky said.

"I guess that make sense." Tails said.

"Where do you think Zervik is?" Zatch asked.

"We'll have to find him through this place." Ky said.

The group start exploring Requiem City to find Zervik and Sophia and while they keep exploring and they arrive at the area where the old castle Ky and Griff explored before is.

"Hey! It's that old castle we explored." Griff said.

"Yeah. I wonder if..." Ky was cut off by something.

_"You are just a simple child. You will not be able to fulfill your destiny." _A voice said and Ky recognizes it.

"That voice...I remember it." Ky said.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sly asked as some parts of Requiem City start to vanish.

_"You will be reduced to nothing along with this world. Your heart will be consumed and your fate will be much worse than your father's." _The voice said and more parts of Requiem City break down.

"It was that mysterious guy I encountered in my house..." Ky said.

_"Foolish boy. You will never see your father nor will you see those dear to you ever again." _The voice as more and more parts of Requiem City break down.

"What was that all about?" T.J. asked.

"I dunno, but we should..." Ky stops talking as he sees someone enter church. "C'mon. Let's go to the church and see what's going on." Ky said as he goes to the church and the others follow him.

The group make their way through the city and they arrive at the church and enter it and while exploring the church Ky finds Sophia sitting on the altar of the church.

"I found you!" Ky said running to Sophia.

"You're here. You've made it through the Black Xeti's world. You really are like your father." Sophia said.

"Now that you're safe we can..." Ky was cut off by a dark barrier surrounding Sophia and it knocks Ky back.

"Ky!" Griff said as the others run to him.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived, Prince Virtus. Excellent. I was afraid you'd never make it." A voice said.

"I know that's you, Zervik! Show yourself!" Ky demanded.

"I'm impressed that you and your friends made it this far. Not bad at all." Zervik said as he's levitating in the air and then starts descend to the ground. "Unfortunately, for you, my dream is about to be realized. You and your friends, however, are not worthy of witnessing my glorious moment. So now you must die." Zervik said as he's on the ground and confronts the group.

"What do you want with Sophia?" Ky asked.

"Nothing. I knew how predictable you'd be to come and try to save her. I honestly thought Grim Reaper and the Sinister Sisters would try to slow your progress, but it would seem they've even failed a small task beyond them. Not even the Black Xetis could destroy you in their own world. No matter. I will have the pleasure of killing you, your friends, and Sophia." Zervik said.

"Don't you DARE do anything to hurt her! Leave her alone!" Ky yelled pointing his Keyblade at Zervik.

"Your concern for this petty woman who has lied to you your whole life and your concern for your pathetic friends and everybody else you've met has become somewhat of a bother." Zervik said.

"Like having Black Xetis and the Heartless destroying worlds and devouring hearts is not! Let Sophia go!" Ky demanded.

"You still believe this wretched witch is your mother? You still believe this worthless world is your home? You must still be blind." Zervik said.

"This world is not worthless! When this is over, this place will be restored once the Black Xetis and the Heartless are wiped out along with you!" Ky said.

"You poor stupid boy. Restoring this pathetic world along with the other worthless ones is just a waste of your time." Zervik said.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"Have you ever taken a look at this insignificant world? Even to the heart seeking freedom, this city is nothing but a cesspool. Nex knew it was and he sought to escape from it." Zervik said.

"You've been controlling Nex this whole time, have you?!" Ky asked.

"No, my boy. Once upon a time, Nex hated living his life in this city and I told him about his father. We made deal that if Nex collected pieces of the Dark Gem and helped wipe out this pathetic city, I'd tell him of his father so he can find him. He merely opened his heart to darkness in the process." Zervik explained.

"Tell me where Nex is!" Ky demanded.

"Don't bother finding him, boy. He's already on the path of darkness and no one can steer him from it." Zervik said.

"You've caused enough suffering on others for the last time, Zervik! I'm ending this now!" Ky said.

"Impudent brat. It seems the day of your birth was a mistake and your existence has been a constant reminder of that mistake, but only bigger. Everything would have been better if YOU were never born at all." Zervik said.

"Ky's existence is not YOUR decision!" Elena said.

"It's not his fault he's alive!" Griff said.

"You wouldn't know anything about what Ky's existence can cause. If he wasn't born in the first place, then Divine Kingdom wouldn't have been destroyed and turned into Void Citadel and the darkness wouldn't destroy worlds in an attempt to search and take his pure heart." Zervik said.

"But the fall of Divine Kingdom was your doing along with the Horned King's!" Kiyo said.

"You're the one who sent the Black Xetis and the Heartless to different worlds to try and destroy them!" Tails said.

"Ky had nothing to do with those. Do not try to blame Ky for the misdeeds you've committed!" Blaze said.

"And we're attempting to bring peace back to everything by defeating you!" Ky said.

"How ignorant. You still think you're the savior of all worlds? You still understand NOTHING, Virtus! I will make you see that you're just an insect that stands no chance against the darkness and everything must return to the darkness whence it came!" Zervik said as he summons his Keyblade Hatred's Fang. "You will be eliminated and then I will have the pleasure of destroying this hag!" Zervik said as he unleashes a dark shot at Ky.

"Ky, watch out!" Griff said as he shoves Ky out of the way but the dark shot gets him and knocks Griff back.

"Griff!" Ky said.

"How pitiful. This is just what I said. You're the one who brings and pain and heartache to others. The brat son of Sol is of no exception." Zervik said.

"Shut up! Griff defended me! I didn't cause him hurt! I'll show you what happens when you try to hurt my friends!" Ky said getting ready to fight.

"Very well. I hope you and your friends are prepared to perish. You shall be sent to oblivion!" Zervik said.

"Oh, we're prepared alright...to beat the crap out of you!" Elena said.

"You can go ahead and hurt us, but we're not letting you get Ky!" Max said.

"We're not running away after coming this far. We're finishing this!" Tails said.

"We will work to stop your darkness from consuming other worlds." Blaze said.

"Your darkness might destroy us, but we'll defeat you, no matter what the cost." Shadow said.

"You can't stop us!" Kiyo said.

"Yeah!" Zatch said.

"This is checkmate for you, Zervik!" T.J. said.

"If you're trying to turn us against Ky, then it's not working and you'll lose." Sly said.

"It's time to lead Ky a hand." Bentley said.

"Oh, YEAH! Let's do that!" Murray said.

"Prepare yourself, Zervik, for you will be crushed at our hands!" Ky said.

"Well said. You take the lead, Ky." Elena said.

"I will and we strike NOW!" Ky said.

"You worthless insects! Prepare to be eradicated!" Zervik said as he attacks the group.

Zervik throws dark discs at the group but the group move out of the way and Ky strikes at Zervik with Dawn of Hope followed by Somersault Slash but Zervik counters the attack and slashes with Hatred's Fang followed by Dragon Kung Fu style and then casts Dark Firaga but Ky dodges the attack and then uses Strike Raid but Zervik retaliates with Poisaga but Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Blizzard but Zervik unleashes snakes from the ground and they attack the group but they defeat the snakes and Max rides on his shield like a skateboard and attacks Zervik while riding around but Zervik dash slashes with Hatred's Fang and then double slashes with his Keyblade followed by Tae Kwon Do style and then casts Dark Thundaga but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga to strike at Zervik who dodges and then horizontal slashes with Hatred's Fang and then attacks with Snake Kung Fu style and then delivers a diagonal kick but Storm uses Volt Tackle and then tail whips while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Zervik delivers fast punches followed by a roundhouse kick and then vertical slashes with Hatred's Fang striking at the group but Tails summons Magic Hand and then it delivers a punch but Zervik unleashes four snakes to attack the group but Blaze defeats the snakes and then uses Fire Tornado on Zervik who diagonal slashes with Hatred's Fang and then unleashes dark waves but Shadow home attacks at Zervik and then multi punches but Zervik retaliates with a poison shot at Shadow who dodges and T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Zervik slashes at T.J. with Hatred's Fang and then strikes with Crane style followed by a snake attack but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray triple punches but Zervik throws more dark discs at the group but Sly uses Cane Push and then strikes with his cane but Zervik dash slashes and then strikes with Hatred's Fang and then spin slashes with his Keyblade and strikes with Dragon Kung Fu style but Ky casts Earth and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Edge knocking Zervik back.

Zervik strikes back with Hatred's Fang and then attacks with Snake Kung Fu style and then shoots dark shots at the group getting them but Ky and Elena cast Cure and then Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then aerial flip slashes but Zervik unleashes slash streaks at the group but T.J. throws knives but Zervik delivers fast punches and then grabs T.J. by the throat and starts choking him but Kiyo strikes at Zervik with his spellbook and makes Zervik release T.J. but Zervik casts Dark Blizzaga but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga to strike at Zervik but Zervik multi slashes with Hatred's Fang and then unleashes snakes to attack the group but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows at the snakes and then teleport punches at Zervik who strikes back with fast punches followed by a double kick and then throws dark discs but Lucky uses Ground Pound on Zervik but Zervik summons a dark barrier around him and then casts Dark Thundaga to strike at the group but Bentley throws bombs at Zervik who deflects the bombs and then dash slashes and horizontal slashes with Hatred's Fang and then attacks with Tae Kwon Do style but Max uses Cyclone to attack Zervik while Sly uses Cane Spin but Zervik attacks with Dragon Kung Fu style followed by Crane style and then vertical slashes with Hatred's Fang at the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash but Zervik unleashes a snake to grab Storm and it tries to bite him but Tails tail swipes at the snake and then shoots four shots from his blaster while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Zervik diagonal slashes with Hatred's Fang and then upper slashes with his Keyblade to send the group in the air but Blaze attacks Zervik with her claws and then uses Ballet Flame Kick but Zervik attacks with Snake Kung Fu style and then roundhouse kicks and then spin slashes with Hatred's Fang but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Thunder but Zervik retaliates with dark shots but Ky deflects the dark shots and then uses Sonic Blade to strike at Zervik but after Ky's final dash attack Zervik unleashes dark waves to get the group.

The group dodge the dark waves and they try to attack Zervik but Zervik unleashes poison shots to poison the group but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thunder Spin but Zervik counters and slashes with Hatred's Fang and then attacks with Dragon Kung Fu style and then casts Dark Firaga but Ky dodges and then uses Strike Raid but Zervik throws dark discs but Max uses Shield Boomerang to strike at Zervik who retaliates dark Blizzaga to strike at Max but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Zervik vertical slashes with Hatred's Fang and then unleashes four snakes to attack the group but they defeat the snakes and T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Zervik counters with Crane style and then attacks with Snake Kung Fu style and then diagonal slashes with Hatred's Fang striking T.J. but Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Dive Attack but Zervik shoots dark shots at the group but Storm shoots electric shots at Zervik who deflects the electric shots and then throws Hatred's Fang but Bentley throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Zervik unleashes another dark barrier to protect himself and then delivers fast punches and then delivers a diagonal kick but Murray uses Tornado Punch but Zervik leaps over Murray and then grabs his shoulder and throws Murray to the ground but Shadow spin dashes and then somersault kicks but Zervik swings Hatred's Fang and then roundhouse kicks at Shadow to knock him back and then casts Dark Firaga to get the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga to get Zervik who strikes back with triple slashes with Hatred's Fang and then casts Poisaga to poison the group but Elena casts Cure on everyone and then casts Earth at Zervik who retaliates with double slashes with Hatred's Fang and then delivers a somersault slash to strike Elena but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then vertical slashes and then delivers a diagonal slash but Zervik counters with his own slashes and then strikes at Ky with Dragon Kung Fu style but Ky strikes back with triple slashes followed by a roundhouse kick and then uses Blizzard Edge.

Zervik grabs Ky with one of his snakes and the snake tries to squeeze him but Ky slashes at the snake and manages to break free and then casts Aero to try and lift Zervik who dash slashes and then triple slashes with Hatred's Fang and then grabs Ky's throat and tries to choke him but Storm uses Iron Tail to strike at Zervik making him release Ky and then Storm unleashes a stream of electricity striking Zervik who unleashes a giant snake to go at Storm and then it grabs him and tries to bite at Storm but Blaze attacks the snake with her claws and saves Storm and then Blaze double flame kicks at Zervik who counters with Crane style and then throws dark waves but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker to get Zervik but Zervik dodges and then coats Hatred's Fang with darkness and then uses Dark Raid to strike at them but Max bashes Zervik with his shield and then uses Shield Missile but Zervik multi slashes at Max with Hatred's Fang and then casts Dark Thundaga but Lucky uses Ground Pound to get Zervik while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster but Zervik shoots poison shots to poison the group but they dodge and T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Zervik horizontal slashes with Hatred's Fang and then spin slashes with his Keyblade and then attacks with Dragon Kung Fu style but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane but Zervik delivers fast punches and then delivers a powerful somersault kick but Bentley shoots explosive darts but Zervik throws dark discs at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Zervik coats Hatred's Fang with darkness and then slashes at the group and then unleashes slash streaks and then uses Dark Raid and then dash attacks at the group and strikes with Snake Kung Fu style but Elena uses her magic to disappear and then reappears and unleashes magic orbs around Zervik and she keeps teleporting until she uses her magic orbs to strike at Zervik who strikes back with dark orbs to get Elena but Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike at Zervik but after his dash attack Zervik strikes at Ky with Snake Kung Fu style again and then attacks with Dragon Kung Fu style and then vertical slashes with Hatred's Fang bu Ky uses Strike Raid to get Zervik but after Ky's final Keyblade throw Zervik coats himself in darkness and then casts Poisaga to poison the group and then unleashes multiple snakes to grab the group.

Ky throws Dawn of Hope all around the church and it cuts all of the snakes and everyone is free from the captive of the snakes and then Ky casts Thunder at Zervik who retaliates with Dark Thundaga but Ky dodges and then slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Spin Slash but Zervik unleashes another snake behind Ky and it grabs him allowing Zervik to shoots dark shots at Ky who manages to break himself free and deflects the dark shots back at Zervik who dodges and throws dark waves but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Zervik coats Hatred's Fang with darkness and uses Dark Raid and then dashes at the group and attacks with Dragon Kung Fu style and then shoots poison shots but Bentley throws bombs while T.J. multi dash slashes with his knife but Zervik unleashes dark waves to get the group but Tails uses Fly Kick but Zervik strikes at Tails with Crane style and then strikes with Tae Kwon Do style and then horizontal slashes with Hatred's Fang but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Max uses Cyclone but Zervik summons a dark barrier to defend himself and then casts Dark Firaga at the group but Blaze manages to manipulate the dark fireball and throws it at Zervik who dash slashes and then attacks with Tae Kwon Do style and then strikes with Snake Kung Fu style but Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Push but Zervik diagonal slashes with Hatred's Fang and then delivers an upper slash and then fires dark orbs but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Murray uses Flame Punch but Zervik unleashes multiple snakes and they attack the group but they defeat the snakes and Shadow home attacks and multi punches Zervik followed by a flip kick but Zervik retaliates with Dragon Kung Fu style and then attacks with Snake Kung Fu style and then throws dark discs at the group but Elena uses her magic to levitate her staff over her and then she spins herself and spins her staff at Zervik and creates a magic beam but Zervik coats Hatred's Fang in darkness and uses Dark Raid to strike and then dashes at the group and casts Poisaga but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Somersault Slash and then casts Blizzard but Zervik unleashes dark waves at Ky but Ky vertcial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then diagonal spin slashes but Zervik unleashes more snakes but the group defeat the snakes but Zervik shoots dark shots and then throws dark waves but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray triple punches while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm unleashes a stream of electricity while Tails throws bombs while Blaze uses Ballet Flame Kick while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Elena shoots magic shots and then casts Thunder while Ky uses Ars Arcanum and the group deliver their attacks on Zervik who jumps back to the altar and to Sophia.

"Hmph. For insects, you managed to last this long. Normally those I face die at my hand." Zervik said.

"Stop this madness, Zervik! This fight could end if you'd just..." Ky was cut off by Zervik.

"Silence, worm! I think fight is, in fact, over!" Zervik said as he unleashes dark spell and the church starts to shake.

"We should get out of here!" Murray said.

"Get Griff! I'll save Sophia!" Ky said.

"Forget me, Virtus! Go now!" Sophia said.

"I really hate that...okay." Ky said as he goes for Griff who is still unconscious and the group start to move.

The group manage to leave the church and are back outside and they see the church destroyed and is now in ruins.

"Sophia!" Ky cried.

"Don't worry, Ky. I think she'll be okay." Elena said.

Just then Griff starts to wake up.

"Did I miss anything?" Griff asked.

"You missed a great battle against Zervik." T.J. said.

"So, we won?" Griff asked.

"Probably. I gotta go see if Sophia's okay." Ky said as he heads for the church ruins and starts searching for Sophia but then while searching he finds Sophia almost buried in rubble and so he moves the rubble and helps Sophia out. "I'm glad you're okay." Ky said.

"You did great, Virtus. I'm sure your father would be proud." Sophia said.

"Foolish hag! Did you really think I'm dead?" A voice asked and they turn to see Zervik. "My goal is not complete and I will not allow a mere child, let alone a mistake of Fortitudo to hinder my means!" Zervik said as he breaks more parts of Requiem City and then disappears.

"Get back here!" Ky demanded.

"Insolent brat! You have not defeated me! I still have ways to make you suffer!" Zervik said.

"We have to go after him." Ky said as he returns to the group. "Zervik is still alive! C'mon! After him!" Ky said and the others nod. "Griff, watch over Sophia." Ky said and Griff nods.

The group start searching for Zervik and later on Ky sees Zervik going into a house and Ky recognizes it.

"That's my house! He's NOT getting away!" Ky said as he goes for his house and the others follow him but as Ky reaches his house and goes in the others are blocked by a barrier. "Guys!" Ky said.

"We're fine, Ky." Tails said.

"But look out behind you!" Zatch said pointing at something behind Ky.

"What?" Ky asked as he turns to see a ringblade being thrown at him but he moves out of the way. "Who's there?" Ky asked.

"So you ARE here. What a surprise. I'm so glad you've come to play for a little bit." A voice said and Ky sees someone coming and it's Poena and at her side is Tortus.

"You two. Let me guess; you want to kill me, right?" Ky asked.

"Clever brat. The time of your death has arrived." Tortus said.

"Do you really expect to beat me? I've beaten Zervik's henchmen and I'm sure you'll be beaten too. So I'd suggest you just quit." Ky said.

"Oh, you might have proven yourself against Grim Reaper and the Sinister Sisters, but they were weaklings. You're playing with us now." Poena said.

"Don't worry. Your friends are going to be next after we destroy you." Tortus said.

"Fine. Let's play. This is our last game." Ky said getting ready to fight.

"A smart-mouth, are we? Yes. Let's play our final game." Poena said as she takes off her blindfold showing her eyes that are pink-violet and then unleashes what loo like four spider legs from her back.

"Uh-oh." Ky said.

"Yes. Do be afraid. This will be the last time you'll see this form. Die!" Poena said as she and Tortus attack Ky.

Poena attacks at Ky with her ringblade and then strikes with two of her four spider legs while Tortus attacks with his palm tongues and then strikes with snaky kicks and then lashes with his stomach tongue but Ky avoids the attacks and attacks Tortus with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire at Poena but Tortus crawls over to Ky and tries to lashes with his palm tongues and then spin lashes while turning around to his back and attacks Ky with his back tongue but Ky casts Blizzard to strike at Tortus' back but Poena horizontal slashes with her ringblade and then delivers a cartwheel kick but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and vertical slashes with the Keyblade and then uses Fire Spin but Tortus slithers to Ky and attempts to slither around Ky's legs and tries to bring him down but Ky diagonal slashes at Tortus and then casts Earth on him but Tortus delivers snaky kicks and then twists his torso around while spin lashing at Ky while Poena vertical slashes with her ringblade and then stabs with one of her spider legs but Ky slashes at Poena with Dawn of Hope and then uses Somersault Slash to strike at Poena who strikes back with a cartwheel kick while Tortus twist punches followed snaky kicks and then lashes with his palm tongues and then lashes with his mouth tongue but Ky dodges the strikes and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope at Tortus and then delivers a roundhouse kick at Poena but Poena slashes with her ringblade followed by a spin kick but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope three times but Tortus slithers to Ky and tries to grab Ky's legs to bring him down but Ky down slashes at Tortus but Poena multi strikes with her spider legs.

Ky dodges the spider legs and uses Sonic Blade to strike at both Poena and Tortus but after Ky's final dash attack Tortus throws a slime ball at Ky who deflects it back at Tortus who leaps out of the way and then crawls over to Ky and down flip kicks to attack Ky and then turns back to his back but Ky strikes at Tortus' back with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire but Tortus ducks to dodge the fireball and then back rolls over to Ky who dodge rolls and uses Blizzard Raid but Poena down roll slashes with her ringblade at Ky and then spin strikes with her spider legs but Ky slashes at the spider legs with Dawn of Hope and then uses Somersault Slash to strike at Poena but Tortus tries to grab Ky with his back tongue but Ky slashes at the back tongue and then casts Earth but Tortus leaps out of the way again and then back crawls to Ky and side slashes with his palm tongues while Poena multi down slashes with her ringblade but Ky counters and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a stab and then slide kicks and delivers a lower horizontal slash but Poena diagonal sweeps her ringblade to bring Ky down while Tortus delivers snaky kicks and then twists his torso around while spin lashing his palm, stomach, and back tongues but Ky blocks with his Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash followed by casting Thunder but Poena horizontal slashes with her ringblade and then delivers a diagonal leap kick but Ky counters and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and throws his Keyblade but Tortus vertical lashes with one of his palm tongues and then upper lashes with his other palm tongue and then down lashes with his palm tongues and then bends his back and attacks with his mouth tongue but Ky delivers a dash slash at Tortus and then casts Blizzard but Poena slashes with her ringblade and then attacks with her four spider legs and then cartwheel kicks but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope four times at Poena and then uses Strike Raid at Tortus and after his final Keyblade throw Ky strikes at Tortus' chest eye.

"Grrrr...! You little punk!" Tortus yelled as he attacks with his stomach tongue but Ky slashes at the stomach tongue with Dawn of Hope destroying it. "You'll pay for this!" Tortus yelled.

"Focus, Tortus. This rat seems to be stronger than Lord Zervik believes." Poena said.

"I'm strong enough to finish you two off." Ky said.

"Try me, brat!" Tortus replied.

Tortus slithers to Ky and snaky kicks followed by twisting his torso around while spin lashing with his palm tongues while Poena side slashes with her ringblade and then vertical slashes with it but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then slide kicks at Poena and lower horizontal slashes with his Keyblade but Tortus back crawls and then lashes with his back tongue and then fires a beam from his back eye but Ky dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal kick and then down vertical slashes with his Keyblade but Poena multi strikes with her four spider legs and then multi vertical slashes with her ringblade but Ky slashes at the spider legs with Dawn of Hope but Poena uses her violet-pink eyes to create a violet-pink mist at Ky and stuns him allowing Tortus to lash with his palm tongues and then twists his arms to strike at Ky who recovers and strikes back at Tortus with Blizzard Edge and then casts Earth at Poena who leaps and then down slashes at Ky with her ringblade and then spin attacks with her spider legs but Ky lashes at the spider legs with Dawn of Hope again and Ky manages to destroy two spider legs but Poena delivers a dance like kick and then down vertical slashes with her ringblade and then back horizontal slashes with her ringblade but Ky counters with his Keyblade and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then roundhouse kicks and uses Somersault Slash but Tortus twists his torso to lash with his back tongue and then twist snaky kicks but Ky slashes at Tortus with Dawn of Hope and his strike destroys Tortus' back eye but Tortus tries to grab Ky with his back tongue but Ky slashes at the back tongue and destroys it but Poena dash spin slashes with her ringblade and then strikes with her two remaining spider legs but Ky uses Ars Arcanum but Tortus double lashes with his palm tongues and then shoots beams with his palm eyes while Poena uses her violet-pink eyes to unleash another violet-pink mist.

Ky dodges the beams and the the violet-pink mist and he casts Thunder at the two getting them but Tortus slithers at Ky and lashes with his palm tongues and then horizontal lashes with his mouth tongue while Poena slashes with her ringblade and then cartwheel kicks but Ky diagonal spin slashes with Dawn of Hope and then upper slashes and then horizontal slashes with his Keyblade but Poena retaliates with strikes from her two spider legs and then down roll slashes with her ringblade while Tortus crawls and lashes with his palm tongues and then bends his back and then back lashes with the palm tongues but Ky slide kicks at Tortus and lower horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Tortus snaky kicks and then lashes with his mouth tongue and then fires another slime ball but Ky uses Fire Somersault to strike at Tortus but Poena delivers a ballet ringblade kick while attacking with her spider legs but Ky counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Sonic Blade at the two but after his final dash slash Tortus crawl attacks and lashes with his palm tongues and then twists his torso but Ky blocks with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder and casts Earth but Poena leap attacks with her ringblade and then strikes with her spider legs but Ky slashes at the two spider legs but Poena unleashes another blinding violet-pink mist but Ky manages to avoid the violet-pink mist and uses Thunder Raid but Poena diagonal sweeps with her ringblade to bring Ky down but Ky recovers and tries to strike at Poena but Tortus slithers and lashes with his palm tongues and shoots beams from his palm eyes but Ky slashes at the palm tongues with Dawn of Hope and manages to destroy them but Tortus shoots more beams from his palm eyes but Ky casts Fire at the palm eyes and destroys them but Poena upper slashes with her ringblade while Tortus delivers snaky kicks and then twist punches but Ky roundhouse kicks and then slashes with Dawn of Hope at Tortus but Poena strikes with her spider legs but Ky slashes at the two spider legs with Dawn of Hope and destroys them but Poena slashes with her ringblade while Tortus snaky kicks and twists his torso and lashes with his mouth tongue but Ky uses Ars Arcanum on them both and finishes off both Poena and Tortus.

Poena and Tortus are both knocked back by Ky's attacks.

"This game is over." Ky said.

"Damn you!" Tortus yelled as he charges at Ky to attack but Ky strikes at Tortus with Dawn of Hope and knocks him back again.

"You think you can win just because you made it this far?" Poena asked.

"I have made it this far, but not by myself. My friends and I have made it this far." Ky said.

"Oh, cut the 'My friends are my weapon' crap! We can't stomach it! You're dying HERE!" Tortus yelled as he attacks Ky.

"Tortus! Stand down!" A voice commanded.

Poena and Tortus turn to see someone appearing and it's Zervik who is carrying Sophia with one hand and holding an unconscious Griff with the other.

"Lord Zervik." Poena said.

"You've done enough to soften the brat. Now it's time for me to finish him off!" Zervik said.

"But..." Tortus was cut off by Zervik who stabs him in the chest with Hatred's Fang.

"You would do well as to learn your proper place, Tortus! I have had enough with your questioning and defiance!" Zervik said as he removes Hatred's Fang from Tortus' chest and then casts Dark Firaga on Tortus burning him into ashes.

"Wh-what kind of sick and twisted master kills his own servant?!" Ky demanded.

"Poena, leave NOW!" Zervik ordered.

"Yes, Lord Zervik." Poena said as she disappears.

"So, you think that because your servants fought me, you think you'd have a chance?" Ky asked.

"It won't matter your outcome. I'll get the pleasure of killing you myself." Zervik said.

"What's your purpose? What do you and your master want?" Ky asked.

"I thought it would be obvious, but even your tiny mind has not comprehended it. My master's desire is to obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts. Once I corrupt its power, I shall bring darkness to every world and place them all under my master's power!" Zervik explained.

"That won't happen and CAN'T happen!" Ky said.

"You believe you can stop me? Such lunacy. You will be dead within a second. The time has come for you to suffer and then perish." Zervik said as he starts to attack Ky but then something attacks Zervik from behind.

Zervik turns to see Sophia with her blade.

"Sophia! What're...?" Ky stops talking.

"Don't worry, Virtus. I will take care of Zervik this time." Sophia said.

"This doesn't concern you, hag!" Zervik said as he unleashes snakes to attack Sophia.

Sophia defeats the snakes and then attacks Zervik with her blade but Zervik dodges and strikes back with Hatred's Fang but Sophia dodges the attacks and strikes back and the two clash against each other and the clashing keeps going until Sophia tries to attack but Zervik delivers a stab in Sophia's abdomen and causes her to drop her blade.

"SOPHIA!" Ky cried.

"You are a fool, Sophia. You know that fighting me is futile. No matter what you do, it's useless. Your demise is certain." Zervik said.

"Leave her alone!" Ky demanded.

"Foolish boy. It's time for this woman to die here." Zervik said.

"No!" Ky yelled as he rushes to the two.

"Say goodbye to your dear 'mother'." Zervik said as he lights Hatred's Fang with Dark Firaga.

"I'M COMING!" Ky shouted.

"Virtus, don't. There's nothing you can do now." Sophia said.

"No! I WILL save you from this madman!" Ky said.

"Don't worry. I will ensure he will fail." Sophia said as she picks up her blade and lights it with cyan aura. "Time for my trump card." Sophia said.

"You stupid hag! You're already reaching your demise! It's useless!" Zervik said.

"I can still try." Sophia said as she raises her cyan aura coated blade.

"What are you doing?" Zervik asked.

"Something that should have been done when Fortitudo could not." Sophia answered as the cyan aura coated blade starts glowing. "ELYSIUM!" Sophia shouted as the cyan aura coated blade unleashes a powerful glow that's blinding Zervik and Ky.

The powerful glow then unleashes a destructive force in the house and later on the house is destroyed and it crumbles down and later on Ky is unconscious but then he starts to get up and he looks around and sees the house completely destroyed.

"Ky, are you okay?" A voice asked and Ky turns to see Elena and Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray are with her.

"I'm fine, but...Sophia!" Ky said as he searches the destroyed home for Sophia but then he finds Griff still alive. "Griff! Get up!" Ky said shaking Griff to wake up.

"Ky...sorry. I couldn't protect Sophia." Griff said.

"Where is she?" Ky asked.

"I dunno. Zervik knocked me out so I didn't see what happened after." Griff answered.

Ky keeps looking around but then he finds Zervik regaining conscious and he's barley harmed.

"You MONSTER! YOU KILL SOPHIA!" Ky shouted as he charges at Zervik.

"Don't be stupid. It was her foolish sacrifice that ended in vain. She could not kill what's beyond her power." Zervik said.

"I've had it with your sick and twisted ways, Zervik! I'm ending you NOW!" Ky yelled.

"Fine then. May you join your precious 'mother' along with your weakling parents!" Zervik said as he unleashes a giant snake to get Ky.

"He's not going anywhere!" A voice yelled as someone appears and defeats the giant snake and that person is Pax.

"Pax!" Ky said.

"Glad you're here, Ky. Let's bring him down." Pax said.

"I'll help!" Griff said.

"Don't, Griff. You'll get hurt." Pax said.

"Trust me. I can handle him." Griff said taking out his bow.

"This is a battle between these fools. Begone, you filthy Sunorian!" Zervik said as he slashes at Griff who blocks with his bow but Zervik's Keyblade destroys the bow and then Zervik delivers a kick in Griff stomach and knocks him back.

"Enough bringing pain to my friends! It's time I end this!" Ky said getting ready to fight.

"Yeah! Let's finish this TOGETHER!" Pax said.

"Yes. It's time for this fight to end. Only YOU two DIE!" Zervik said as he attacks Ky and Pax.

Zervik slashes at Ky and Pax with Hatred's Fang but Pax counters and then slashes with Way to Peace followed by using his own Tai Chi style but Zervik throws dark discs at Pax but Ky deflects them and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Gravity but Zervik disappears in dark mist and then reappears behind Ky and delivers a horizontal slashes with Hatred's Fang followed by a vertical slash but Ky blocks the attacks and counters with his own horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Somersault Slash while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a hammer whacks at Zervik with it but Zervik casts Dark Thundaga at the two but they dodge and Ky uses Strike Raid while Pax attacks with his own Baguazhang style followed by a diagonal slash with Way to Peace but Zervik strikes back at Pax with Tae Kwon Do style followed by Snake Kung Fu style and then vertical slashes with Hatred's Fang but Ky casts Earth to strike at Zervik who moves out of the way and summons four snakes to attack Ky who defeats the snakes and then slide kicks at Zervik and then lower horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Zervik casts Poisaga to poison Ky but Pax casts Curaga on Ky to unpoison him and then delivers a 360 slash with Way to Peace striking Zervik who unleashes a dark barrier to protect himself and then unleashes dark orbs at the two but Ky deflects the dark orbs and then casts Thunder while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a blaster and shoots light shots at Zervik who retaliates by shooting dark shots at the two and then casts Dark Firaga but the two dodge and Ky and Pax slash at Zervik with their Keyblades but Zervik unleashes two giant snakes and trap the two.

Ky and Pax mange to free themselves by slashing at the snakes with their Keyblades and then Ky diagonal slashes at Zervik with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash but Zervik strikes at Ky with Dragon Kung Fu style and then vertical slashes with Hatred's Fang followed by a 360 degree slash but Pax counters and delivers a spin slash with Way to Peace at Zervik followed by a somersault slash but Zervik casts Dark Blizzaga at Pax who casts Firaga to counter and then attacks with his own Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Zervik counters with Tae Kwon Do style and unleashes dark waves to get the two but Ky uses Blizzard Spin and then uses Thunder Somersault but Zervik slashes at Ky with Hatred's Fang and then upper slashes Ky and sends him to the air and then aerial slashes and sends Ky to the ground but Ky recovers and uses Fire Raid while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a bow and shoots light arrows but Zervik fires poison shots to poison the two but the two boys dodge the poison shots and Ky delivers a diagonal slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick and then down vertical slashes while Pax horizontal slashes with Way to Peace followed by a sweep slash with the Keyblade but Zervik unleashes rock pillars from the ground and under the two boys but they managed to dodge out of the way and Ky uses Sonic Blade striking Zervik but after Ky's final dash attack Zervik uses a telekinetic force to lure Ky to him and prepares to stab him with Hatred's Fang but Pax slashes from behind with Way to Peace and then transforms Way to Peace into nunchuku and strikes at Zervik multiple times but Zervik strikes at Pax with Snake Kung Fu style and then delivers three horizontal slashes followed by a diagonal leap kick sending Pax back but Ky uses Somersault Slash and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope.

"Insolent brats! Defeating me is not possible for you! I am the strongest Keyblade Master to exist!" Zervik said.

"You don't deserve that title!" Pax replied.

"There is a possibility to defeat you! You're not unstoppable!" Ky said.

"You will be the ones dying here!" Zervik said.

Zervik fires dark orbs at Ky who dodges but one of the dark orbs get him and the dark orb starts causing blindness allowing Zervik to unleash snakes to attack Ky and they do attack but Pax defeats the snakes and then strikes at Zervik with his own Hung Ga style and after Ky's sight is restored Ky dash slashes at Zervik and then three vertical slashes and then delivers two diagonal slashes but Zervik unleashes a telekinetic force to push the two boys away and then dash slashes at the two but Ky uses Strike Raid while Pax slashes with Way to Peace and then casts Blizzaga but Zervik throws dark discs at the two boys who dodge out of the way but Zervik unleashes dark waves but Ky casts Earth to strike at Zervik who unleashes his own rock pillars under the two boys but they move and Pax transforms Way to Peace into a whip and lashes Zervik with it but Zervik coats himself in darkness and unleashes a barrage of dark shots but Ky casts Thunder and then slashes at Zervik with Dawn of Hope followed by Spin Slash while Pax slashes with Way to Peace followed by attacking with Tai Chi style but Zervik unleashes a dark barrier around himself and then uses Dark Raid to strike at the two but Pax diagonal slashes with Way to Peace and then delivers a flip kick and then delivers a down slash but Zervik grabs Pax's throat and starts choking him but Ky upper slashes at Zervik and then aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope saving Pax and then casts Fire but Zervik casts Dark Firaga to counter the fire spell and then unleashes dark tornadoes to get the two boys who avoid the dark tornadoes and Ky and Pax try to attack Zervik with their Keyblades but Zervik disappears and then reappears above them and rains down dark needles down at the two boys.

Ky and Pax avoid the raining dark needles but Zervik uses a telekinetic power to pick up some parts of the destroyed house and then throws them at the two but Pax creates a barrier around himself and Ky for protection and then Ky uses Thunder Raid to get Zervik who retaliates with Dark Thundaga but the two boys dodge and try to attack but Zervik attacks with Snake Kung Fu style followed by Dragon Kung Fu style and then vertical slashes with Hatred's Fang but Ky counters with his Keyblade and tripe slashes followed by a horizontal slash while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a katana and slashes at Zervik with it but Zervik disappears and then reappears and shoots dark orbs at the two boys but Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike at Zervik but after his final dash attack Zervik delivers another 360 slash to strike at Ky who recovers and delivers five slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash while Pax attacks with Hung Ga style followed by Tai Chi style and then slashes with Way to Peace but Zervik uses his telekinetic force again to push the two boys back again but they recover and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Pax casts Earthaga but Zervik unleashes seven snakes to attack the two but Ky and Pax defeat the snakes and Ky uses Fire Somersault but Zervik vanishes and then grabs Ky's throat and starts strangling him with his darkness but Pax delivers a sweep slash at Zervik freeing Ky from Zervik's grip but Zervik dash slashes at Pax and then strikes with Tae Kwon Do style but Ky uses Fire Somersault again and this time strikes Zervik who delivers fast punches at Ky followed by a diagonal kick and then horizontal slashes with Hatred's Fang but Ky counters and uses Ars Arcanum while Pax transforms Way to Peace into two knives slashes Zervik with them.

Zervik unleashes more rock pillars from the ground to get the two but Ky and Pax dodge and Ky casts Thunder to get Zervik who disappears and then unleashes five giant rocks from the ground with telekinetic force and sends them down at Ky and Pax who try to dodge but Pax casts another barrier to protect themselves from the falling rocks and then Pax casts Blizzaga and then attacks with Way to Peace followed by a somersault slash but Zervik coats Hatred's Fang in darkness and uses Dark Raid while dash attack at the two but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a kick and then delivers an upper slash but Zervik strikes back at Ky with Snake Kung Fu style and then slashes with Hatred's Fang but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and triple slashes with the Keyblade followed by four horizontal slashes and then uses Thunder Spin while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a scythe and strikes Zervik with it but Zervik disappears and uses his telekinetic force to lift more parts of the house and throws them at the two boys but Pax destroys the parts of the house and then slashes with Way to Peace four times while Ky uses Sonic Blade but Zervik strikes at the two with Tae Kwon Do style and then throws dark discs at the two but they dodge the dark discs and Ky and Pax slash at Zervik with their Keyblades but Zervik unleashes dark waves at the two who dodge and try to attack but Zervik casts Poisaga to poison the two but Ky and Pax cast Cure and Curaga but Zervik casts Dark Blizzaga but Ky casts Fire to counter and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope five times while Pax slashes with Way to Peace and then transforms the Keyblade into a staff and strikes Zervik with it but Zervik unleashes another dark barrier to protect himself and then coats Hatred's Fang in darkness and uses Dark Raid but the two boys dodge and Ky uses Ars Arcanum while Pax attacks with his own Southern Praying Mantis style.

"Damn you brats! I should have killed you a long time ago!" Zervik said.

"Too bad you didn't. We're not stopping until you're stopped!" Ky said.

"You know how this fight will end. Just give up." Pax said.

"You worthless dogs! Learn your place!" Zervik said as he coats Hatred's Fang in darkness and then starts dashing all over the destroyed house area while getting Ky and Pax.

Ky and Pax dodge Zervik's dashing but Zervik keeps dashing all over the area and gets the two boys and he sends the two into the air and then Zervik unleashes a final aerial dash attack and sends the two boys back to the ground but the boys recover and Ky uses Strike Raid but after his final Keyblade throw Zervik disappears and then reappears and then unleashes giant snakes from the ground to get Ky and Pax but they dodge roll from the summoning giant snakes but more giant snakes rise from the ground but the two boys keep dodging the rising giant snakes until Zervik unleashes a huge snake and it dives at the two boys but they manage to avoid the diving huge snake but Zervik uses his telekinetic powers to levitate more parts of the house and throws them at the two but they dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by three horizontal slashes while Pax sashes with Way to Peace and then transforms the Keyblade into the whip and lashes with it but Zervik strikes back with Snake Kung Fu style and then vertical slashes with Hatred's Fang but Ky casts Fire but Zervik coats Hatred's Fang in darkness and then uses Dark Sonic Blade on Ky and Pax again but they dodge but Zervik gets them again and sends them into the air and then delivers his final aerial dash attack but Ky and Pax recover and attack Zervik with their Keyblades but Zervik disappears and uses his telekinetic powers to unleashes more giant rocks from the ground and throws them at the two but Pax casts another barrier to protect themselves from the giant rocks and then Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike at Zervik but Zervik unleashes dark needles but Pax deflects them and slide dashes at Zervik and then attacks with Hung Ga style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and then vertical slashes with Way to Peace but Zervik throws dark discs but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then roundhouse kicks and then uses Somersault Slash.

Zervik disappears and reappears and then unleashes giant snakes from the ground to get the two boys but Ky and Pax dodge roll away from the rising giant snakes but Zervik keeps unleashing more giant snakes from the ground but the two keep avoiding the rising giant snakes until Zervik unleashes the huge snake and it dives down at the two but they avoid the diving huge snake but Zervik uses his telekinetic power to throw more parts of the house at the two boys but Ky casts Earth while Pax casts Thundaga but Zervik casts Dark Firaga and then casts Poisaga to poison the two but they avoid getting poisoned and Ky uses Strike Raid while Pax transforms Way to Peace into the blaster and shoots light shots but Zervik coats Hatred's Fang in darkness and uses Dark Sonic Blade to get the two boys but they avoid the Dark Sonic Blade this time and Ky uses Ars Arcanum but Zervik disappears and reappears and then coats Hatred's Fang in darkness and then uses his dark version of Ars Arcanum striking Ky and delivers a powerful Keyblade strike but Ky casts Cure while Pax strikes at Zervik with Way to Peace followed by a spin slash but Zervik attacks Pax with Snake Kung Fu style followed by Dragon Kung Fu style and then horizontal slashes with Hatred's Fang but Pax counters and strikes back with Way to Peace while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then casts Blizzard but Zervik shoots dark orbs at the two boys but they dodge but Zervik unleashes snakes to attack the two but Ky and Pax defeat the snakes with their Keyblades and then strike at Zervik who uses his telekinetic force to push them back and then unleashes giant snakes from the ground but the two boys avoid the giant snakes rising and more keep rising until Zervik unleashes another huge snake and it dives at the two but they move and Ky slashes at Zervik with Dawn of Hope while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a club and strikes at Zervik with it but Zervik multi slashes with Hatred's Fang and then attacks with Snake Kung Fu style followed by Dragon Kung Fu style followed by Tae Kwon Do style but Pax slashes with Way to Peace followed by Tai Chi style and then strikes with Southern Praying Mantis style while Ky uses Ars Arcanum to strike Zervik and after Ky's final attack Zervik stumbles back.

"You worthless child! Just die!" Zervik yelled.

"NO! I said I'd stop you and I stick by that!" Ky said as he charges at Zervik. "RAGNAROK!" Ky shouted as he strikes at Zervik multiple times and then upper slashes sending Zervik into the air and then fires magical shots from his Keyblade and strikes Zervik and sends him down.

"Damn you...brat...!" Zervik said as he is now kneeling on the ground while holding Hatred's Fang to support him.

"Ky, you did it." Pax said as Griff, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray join the two boys.

"You beat Zervik! I knew you could do it!" Elena said hugging Ky.

"You really think because you won this fight, you have stopped me?" Zervik asked.

"I'll make sure you won't be a threat to the worlds anymore and won't obtain the power of this Kingdom Hearts. It's over, Zervik." Ky said.

"Hmhmhmhm...Hahahahahahahaha! You really are naive, Virtus. Even if I'm beaten, I will still have my means of gaining Kingdom Hearts' power and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Zervik said.

"They can't stop you, but what about MY saying in the matter?" A voice asked.

Just then Zervik feels a stab in his chest and Zervik starts falling flat on the ground while his body disappears in darkness and same thing for Hatred's Fang.

"What the...? Who did that?" Griff asked.

"What a silly lord. Believing he could use the power of Kingdom Hearts to bring all worlds under his master's control." The voice said and just then the group see dark mist appearing and coming out of the dark mist is Kaos. "Who the hell needs dominance when you can just screw crap up?" Kaos said.

"Kaos! What are you doing here? Why did you just kill your own master?" Ky asked.

"Because this is my moment! I want Kingdom Hearts' power, but not rule the worlds. Rather, I'll use Kingdom Hearts' power to wipe 'em all out!" Kaos said shocking everyone.

"What?!" Max asked shocked.

"Why would you want to destroy the worlds?! What'd they ever do to you?!" Ky demanded.

"They did nothing. They're just not worth jack! Everyone believes that their own world is perfect and happy and peaceful. Please! In truth, no world has any of those disgusting traits. There's no joy, no hope, no peace. I don't give a crap about any world! Rather than allow them to live 'peacefully', it's better that I show them all despair, terror, and hate. Then I'll destroy 'em all and make sure they all remain in ruins!" Kaos explained.

"You think every world is meaningless?! You really believe that there's no hope for them? That's why you want to destroy them?!" Ky asked.

"I don't wanna just destroy because they ain't worth crap. I wanna destroy because it's also fun for me!" Kaos said.

"You're sick!" T.J. said.

"The worlds DO have meaning! Everyone living in their world are allowed to have their happiness! You can't just take that away!" Pax said.

"You're all blind as you're all stupid! The 'happiness' and 'hope' everyone lives in is just a lie! Only despair and fear lurks in every world and I'll make sure to spread my hate, despair, and terror and those will bring all worlds to their ends!" Kaos said.

"No you won't! We won't let you use the power of Kingdom Hearts to destroy everything and ruin everyone's lives, hope, and happiness! They will not fall at the hands of a maniacal creep like you!" Ky said pointing his Keyblade at Kaos.

"Oh, ya have a problem with what I'm gonna do? Well, let's see if ya can stop me then!" Kaos said as he unleashes his black armblades and attacks the group.

Kaos slashes at the group with his armblades and then unleashes a black blood drill from the ground but the group avoid Kaos' attacks and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by four vertical slashes and then uses Edge Slash while Pax slashes with Way to Peace and then transforms the Keyblade into the bow and shoots light arrows but Kaos creates a black blood shield to protect himself from the two boys' attacks and then turns the black blood shield into a black blood shuriken and throws it at the group but Elena shoots magic shots at Kaos and then casts Thunder but Kaos horizontal slashes with one armblade and then vertical slashes with the other armblade and then delivers a brutal kick but Max bashes Kaos with his shield and then uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Kaos unleashes black blood spikes from the ground to get the group but they avoid the black blood spikes and Storm uses Quick Attack and uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Kaos multi slashes with his armblades followed by a slide kick but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Kaos slashes with his armblades followed by a brutal roundhouse kick and then creates a black blood whip and lashes at the group with it but Blaze creates two flame whips and lashes at Kaos and then shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows at Kaos who unleashes black blood crystals to try and trap the group but Tails fires lasers from his blaster but Kaos delivers savage slashes with his armblades and then delivers a brutal diagonal kick and then throws two black blood shurikens but Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Sly attacks with his cane followed by Dive Attack but Kaos slashes with one armblade followed by a kick and then slashes with the other armblade and then unleashes a black blood fist but Ky uses Sonic Blade and delivers his final dash attack but Kaos unleashes more black blood drills.

The group dodge the black blood drills and Pax transforms Way to Peace into a rapier and delivers swift slashes at Kaos and then strikes with Tai Chi style followed by Baguazhang style but Kaos delivers savage punches followed by slashing with his armblades and then places one of his armblades on the ground and delivers a spin kick and then creates another black blood whip and lashes at the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth but Kaos creates a black blood knife and slashes at Ky with it but T.J. counters with his own knife and multi slashes with it but Kaos delivers one leap kick and then delivers a spin leap kick knocking T.J. back but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Lucky double kicks and then uses Headbutt but Kaos slashes with his armblades and then spin slashes with his armbaldes and then throws a black blood ball at the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch at Kaos who retaliates by unleashing his black blood hand and it delivers a punch at Tails who flies to dodge and Max uses Shield Boomerang to strike at Kaos while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Kaos slide kicks at the ground and then horizontal slashes with his armblades followed by a savage kick and then throws black blood shurikens but the group avoid the black blood shurikens and Murray uses Flame Punch while Blaze uses Ballet Flame Kick but Kaos throws black blood daggers at the group but Shadow home attacks at Kaos and multi punches followed by a powerful swipe but Kaos vertical slashes with his armblades and then brutally roundhouse kicks but Sly uses Cane Spin to strike at Kaos who retaliates by spin slashing with his armblades and then lunges at the group with his armblades but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts and then casts Fire at Kaos who throws black blood daggers at Elena but Ky deflects them and then uses Strike Raid and delivers his final Keyblade throw making Kaos stumble back.

"Stubborn little piece of crap! Try THIS!" Kaos said summoning black Komodo dragons from the ground.

The Komodo dragons attack the group but the group defeat the Komodo dragons and Pax slashes at Kaos with Way to Peace followed by striking with Hung Ga style but Kaos slashes at Pax with his armblades and then unleashes black blood drills from the ground to get the group but Ky slide kicks at Kaos and lower horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Kaos delivers savage and brutal punches followed by a spin slash with his armblades and then lashes with his black blood whip but Storm uses Skullbash to strike at Kaos but Kaos diagonal slashes with his armblades and then brutally multi kicks at the group but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Push while T.J. throws knives but Kaos lunges at the group with his armblades and then multi slashes with his armblades but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Kaos unleashes another black blood shield and then turns it into three black blood shurikens and throws them at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Max uses Shield Uppercut but Kaos slashes with his armblades followed by brutal kicks and then summons a Komodo dragon and it attacks the group who defeat the Komodo dragon and Tails shoots five shots from his blaster at Kaos while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Kaos savagely slashes with his armblades and then creates a black blood mace and throws it at the group but they avoid the black blood mace and Shadow spin dashes and multi spin kicks while Bentley throws bombs but Kaos dash slashes with his armblades and then slashes at the group like a maniac and then down somersault kicks and then places his armblades on the ground and slide kicks but Elena casts Blizzard and then throws magic bombs but Kaos unleashes more Komodo dragons and they attack the group but Ky defeats the Komodo dragons and then slashes at Kaos with Dawn of Hope followed by Somersault Slash but Kaos multi slashes with his armblades but Ky uses Ars Arcanum to strike Kaos and then delivers his final Keyblade bash.

Kaos retaliates by slashing at Ky with his armblades and then unleashes black blood drills from the ground but the group dodge and Ky triple slashes at Kaos with Dawn of Hope and then uses Spin Slash but Kaos strikes back at Ky with two horizontal slashes with his armblades and then delivers a brutal kick but Pax slashes with Way to Peace and then transforms the Keyblade into the katana and slashes at Kaos with it followed by striking with Southern Praying Mantis style and then strikes with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Kaos strikes back at Pax with his armblades and then lashes with his black blood whip and unleashes black blood spikes from the ground but Max bashes with his shield followed by Shield Missile but Kaos multi slashes with his armblades and then vertical slashes with his armblades followed by brutal punches but Tails tail swipes and then uses Fly Kick while Blaze attacks with her claws and then uses Fire Drill but Kaos slashes with one armblade and then delivers a kick and then slashes with the other armblade but Shadow multi punches and then throws Chaos Spears but Kaos throws black blood shurikens and dash slashes with his armblades and diagonal slashes but Storm electric punches and then shoots electric shots while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Kaos unleashes Komodo dragons and they attack the group but they defeat the Komodo dragons and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Kaos leap kicks at the group and then slashes with his armblades and then multi brutal punches and then throws two black blood shurikens but T.J. multi dash slashes with his knife but Kaos spin slashes with his armblades and then lunge attacks with his armblades but Sly attacks with his cane followed by Cane Jump and then down swings his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Kaos unleashes black blood crystals to trap the group but Elena casts Earth and then shoots three magic shots but Kaos multi slashes with his armblades and then brutal multi punches and then delivers savage and brutal kicks but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Ragnarok and Ky finishes off Kaos and sends Kaos to the ground.

"UGH...! That hurt! That HURT! I cry UNCLE! MERCY!" Kaos said holding his head in pain.

"You should learn your lesson, Kaos! You shouldn't have underestimated us!" Ky said.

"Yes...I see your power now. Which is why...you need to be DESTROYED first!" Kaos said and just then the whole area starts to shake.

"Oh, no! What's happening?!" Griff asked.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" Ky said and just then everything goes black.

Ky, Pax, Griff, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray are now in what looks like a crimson and black ethereal place and they look around but just then the group hear a twisted laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Welcome to your grave! This endless void is where you will suffer and perish by my hand! After I squeeze the worthless lives right outta you and your miserable friends, I will make my way to find Kingdom Hearts and take its power for myself!" A voice said and the group see Kaos in front of them.

"This won't happen! You can't just use some power to bring an end to everything! Your sick and twisted scheme won't be made!" Ky said.

"You poor, stupid little puppy. I'm meant to bring all worlds to their end. They're all meaningless and have no purpose! They all must be OBLITERATED!" Kaos said as he takes out the Dark Gem.

"What? Where'd you get the Dark Gem?" Pax asked.

"I thought Nex had it." Elena said.

"Oh, Nex lend it to me, saying he doesn't need it since he'll have the darkness under his power." Kaos answered. "I see ya got the Light Crystal power on your side as a gift. Now, let's what happens when I combine the Dark Gem's power with MINE!" Kaos said as his left eye starts to turn dark purple and then makes the Dark Gem glow with malicious dark crimson aura and then Kaos puts the Dark Gem into his chest and the dark crimson aura is glowing all over his body and is laughing manically. "Now that I have the power of the Dark Gem within me, I'll destroy you and then I will obtain Kingdom Hearts and then ALL worlds will know the true meaning of despair, terror, tragedy, and **CHAOS!**" Kaos said as he becomes covered in dark mist and later on the dark mist disappears and what emerges from it is what looks like a giant black Komodo dragon with dark purple markings all over the body and has dark purple eyes, dark purple claws, and dark purple spikes on its back and tail and the Dark Gem is on the chest of the black Komodo dragon. _**"ChAoS dEsTrOyS aLl WoRlDs!" **_The black Komodo dragon said.

"Oh, no..." Ky said said.

"That's what Kaos is now?!" Griff said.

"Not good. With the power of the Dark Gem and his own dark power, Kaos is more dangerous as he is unstable!" Tails said.

"We have to fight that thing!" Kiyo said.

_**"DiE bY mY hAnD!" **_Komodo Dragon Kaos said as he unleashes powerful sonic roar.

The group try to stay where they are but the sonic roar causes them to be blown from where they are while the sonic roar sends Pax and Griff away to somewhere else while Ky and his friends are being drifted through the endless void.

_"This can't be the end...we've come so far. I'm NOT letting evil win this fight! Not while my friends and I are around!" _Ky said in his mind.

_"Are you really giving up THAT easily? C'mon, Ky. Are you THIS weak?" _A voice asked and it sounded like Nex.

_"Do not give up, Ky...Virtus. I know you can win. You're stronger than this." _Another voice said and it sounded like Sophia.

As the group keep drifting Ky opens his eyes and unleashes Dawn of Hope.

"NO! This is NOT the end!" Ky said as he gets to his friends. "C'mon! We came here for a reason and we're NOT gonna let him have his way!" Ky said.

"Ky...you're right! I'm fighting with you!" Elena said.

"I said I'm not turning away and I stick by that!" Max said.

"This will be tough, but we have to fight to win!" Tails said.

"Let's show this maniac what we can do!" Blaze said.

"I'm NOT letting that psychopath believe he's more powerful than me!" Shadow said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Zatch, are we gonna give up so easily?" Kiyo asked.

"No way! We're gonna finish this as a team!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"No warrior gives up EVER! Let's end this battle!" T.J. said.

"I won't let this homicidal maniac give the Cooper Clan and the Cooper Gang and bad name!" Sly said.

"He may be more tougher and more deadly, but he's not winning and we'll make sure of that!" Bentley said.

"'The Murray' won't stop until this sick and twisted creep gets a beaten within an inch of his life!" Murray said.

"Okay, everyone, let's...END THIS!" Ky said as they make their way back to Komodo Dragon Kaos.

_**"wHaT's ThIs?! YoU'rE sTiLl AlIvE? nO mAtTeR. yOu WiLl DiE aLoNg WiTh YoUr PrEcIoUs WoRlDs!" **_Komodo Dragon Kaos said.

"No way, Kaos! I'm not letting you or Zervik or anyone else mess up the worlds' peace and happiness! We will protect it from the likes of YOU!" Ky said as his light blue crystal wristband starts to glow and Ky is now covered in a light blue radiant aura. "Huh? Ah, I see...My wristband...Okay, everyone, let's finish him NOW!" Ky said as the group nod.

_**"PrEpArE fOr YoUr EnD!" **_Komodo Dragon Kaos said as he strikes at the group.

Komodo Dragon Kaos attacks the group with his dark purple claws and then unleashes a black beam at the group but they dodge and Ky slashes at Komodo Dragon Kaos with Dawn of Hope and then casts a light spell known as Light Wave striking at Komodo Dragon Kaos who retaliates with unleashes dark drills from the ground and fires dark spikes from his body but Ky strikes at Komodo Dragon Kaos with Dawn of Hope and then casts his own Firaga and then uses Somersault Slash but Komodo Dragon Kaos tail whips at Ky and then tries to bite at him but Elena whacks at his head with her staff and then throws magic bombs at him but Komodo Dragon Kaos strikes at the group with his claws and then delivers a somersault strike with his back spikes and then delivers a powerful tail whip but Elena casts Earth and then casts Blizzard and then shoots four magic concussive blasts but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes a dark portal and then enters it and then the dark portal appears over the group and Komodo Dragon Kaos emerges from the top portal and tries to stomp on the group but they dodge out of the way and Max bashes at Komodo Dragon Kaos with his shield and then uses Shield Uppercut but Komodo Dragon Kaos slams his tail to the ground and creates dark shock waves and then fires dark orbs from his mouth at the group but Max blocks the dark orbs and then uses Cyclone to strike but Komodo Dragon Kaos slashes at the group with his claws and then roll attacks with his back spikes but Tails summons Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Komodo Dragon Kaos savagely attacks with his claws and then strikes with his tail and then breathes dark beams at the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill to strike at Komodo Dragon Kaos who retaliates unleashes dark spikes from his back but Blaze shoots fireballs but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark pillars to get the group and then fires dark waves but Shadow home attacks and multi punches Komodo Dragon Kaos who tail whips and fires dark orbs but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows to strike but Komodo Dragon Kaos slashes with his claws followed by a tail whip and then somersault attacks the group with his back spikes but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash but Komodo Dragon Kaos fires dark beams and roll attacks with with his back spikes but Storm shoots electric shots but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes another another portal and enters it and then another portal appears and emerges from it to attack the group but they dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark drills from the ground and dark pillars but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Komodo Dragon Kaos fires dark shots from his mouth and then fires more dark shots but Lucky uses Ground Pound to strike Komodo Dragon Kaos who strikes back with his tail whip attack and then lets out his sonic roar to pus the group back but Lucky uses Egg Roll to strike but Komodo Dragon Kaos creates dark waves and fires dark beams to strike the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Komodo Dragon Kaos somersault attacks with his back spikes and then down slashes with his claws but T.J. slashes with his knife but Komodo Dragon Kaos breathes more dark beams at the group but they dodge and Sly uses Cane Spin to attack Komodo Dragon Kaos who strikes back with his claws attack and then delivers a headbutt and then claws his claws to the ground to get the group but Sly uses Dive Attack and gets Komodo Dragon Kaos who leap attacks at the group and then leap attacks again but the group dodge and Bentley shoots explosive darts but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark pillars at the group and then shoots dark shots but Murray uses Flame Punch but Komodo Dragon Kaos slams his tail at the group and then spin tail attacks but Murray uses Turbo Charge but Komodo Dragon Kaos slashes with his claws and then tail whips and then somersault attacks with his back spikes but Ky slashes at Komodo Dragon Kaos dash attacks at Ky and delivers a headbutt but Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike at Komodo Dragon Kaos who creates another portal and enters it and then attacks the group from it.

The group dodge Komodo Dragon Kaos' portal attack and Ky casts his Blizzaga and then casts Earthaga but Komodo Dragon Kaos performs a high jump and then tries to land on Ky and the group but they dodge and Ky multi slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Spin Slash and then uses Firaga Raid but Komodo Dragon Kaos charges at Ky and slashes with his claws and then delivers a tail whip and then slams his claws at Ky but Elena casts Cure on Ky and then uses her magic to skate around and starts shooting her magic shoots at Komodo Dragon Kaos and she keeps skating until she shoots a powerful magic shot while Max uses Shield Boomerang and strikes at Komodo Dragon Kaos but Komodo Dragon Kaos breathes dark beams and then unleashes dark spikes from his back but Elena casts and barrier and then shoots thunder coated magic concussive blasts and then casts Gravity while Max blocks with his shield and then uses Shield Missile but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark drills to get the group and then leap attacks to get the group while leaving a dark trail but Tails fires lasers from his blaster and strikes at Komodo Dragon Kaos while Blaze double flame kicks and then unleashes flame waves while Shadow spin dashes and then delivers a powerful swipe but Komodo Dragon Kaos double slashes with his claws and then somersault attacks with his back spikes and then down breathes his dark beams but Tails uses Fly Kick while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a flame somersault kick while Shadow triple punches and then flip kicks but Komodo Dragon Kaos creates another portal and enters it and then leaves his portal and attacks the group but they dodge and Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark spikes from the ground to get the group who dodge out of the way but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark waves at the group but Stork uses Iron Tail while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky double kicks and then uses Headbutt but Komodo Dragon Kaos slashes with his claws and then tail whips and then somersault attacks with with claws and slams his tail but T.J. multi dashes slashes with his knife but Komodo Dragon Kaos roll attacks with his back spikes and then fires dark crystals to try and trap the group but T.J. spin slashes with his knife and gets Komodo Dragon Kaos who slams his claws to the ground and unleashes dark shock waves and then fires dark orbs but Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Jump while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Komodo Dragon Kaos creates a giant dark orb and throws it at the group and then unleashes dark pillars but Sly uses Cane Push to strike while Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches and then delivers an uppercut but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark waves to get the group but Ky slashes at Komodo Dragon Kaos with Dawn of Hope and then uses Strike Raid and delivers his final Keyblade throw but then Komodo Dragon Kaos starts glowing his Dark Gem with malicious energy.

Komodo Dragon Kaos uses the Dark Gem's power to unleashes a devastating dark sphere wave at the group and it severely damages them but Ky and Elena both cast Cure on themselves and the others and Ky slashes at Komodo Dragon Kaos with Dawn of Hope and then casts another light spell known Light Blades and strikes Komodo Dragon Kaos but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes his sonic scream to try and push the group away but they stay where they are and Ky unleashes another light spell known as Light Sphere but Komodo Dragon Kaos fires dark shots at Ky and then fires another volley of dark shots but Elena shoots a volley of magic shots from her staff and then she unleashes more magic shots to strike at Komodo Dragon Kaos and then casts Fire but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes a dark lightning bolt at the group and then slashes with his claws but Storm electric punches and then tail whips to strike at Komodo Dragon Kaos who slashes with his claws again and then strikes with his tail and then somersault strikes with his back spikes and then slams his claws to the ground but Tails throws bombs while T.J. throws knives but Komodo Dragon Kaos creates another portal and enters it and then attacks the group from the portal but they dodge his attacks and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Komodo Dragon Kaos uses his Dark Gem's power again to unleash another devastating dark sphere wave and damages the group but Shadow home attacks at Komodo Dragon Kaos and multi punches and then throws Chaos Spears while Max uses Cyclone to strike but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark pillars to get the group and then he unleashes dark drills but the group dodge them and Blaze uses Ballet Flame Kick while Sly attacks with his cane followed by Dive Attack but Komodo Dragon Kaos breathes dark beams and then unleashes dark spikes from his back to get the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Murray uses Turbo Charge and gets Komodo Dragon Kaos while Bentley throws electric bombs but Komodo Dragon Kaos roll attacks with his back spikes and then leap attacks at the group and unleashes dark slashes at the group but Ky slashes at Komodo Dragon Kaos with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thundaga Somersault but Komodo Dragon Kaos tail strikes at Ky who dodges and then multi slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers three horizontal slashes with his Keyblade and then fires Light Waves to strike at Komodo Dragon Kaos.

_**"yOu Do NoT rEaLiZe WhAt YoU hAvE dONe!" **_Komodo Dragon Kaos said.

"Like I care! This isn't over until we defeat you!" Ky said.

Ky dash slashes at Komodo Dragon Kaos and then horizontal slashes five times and then delivers four vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope but Komodo Dragon Kaos slashes with his claws and then slams his claws to the ground to strike at Ky who dodges and casts Thundaga and then casts Light Blade and the light blades strike at Komodo Dragon Kaos who retaliates by unleashing dark blades to strike at Ky who dodges and Storm unleashes streams of electricity at Komodo Dragon Kaos who breathes dark beams and then fires dark orbs but Tails summons Magic Hand and then tosses a bomb to it and it throws the bomb at Komodo Dragon Kaos while Bentley fires a homing explosive dart at gets Komodo Dragon Kaos who unleashes another sonic roar to try and push the group away again but they still remain where they are and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while T.J. multi dash slashes with his knife but Komodo Dragon Kaos uses the Dark Gem's power again and then unleashes another devastating dark sphere wave but then unleashes another devastating power which is a giant dark beam and the group are massively damaged but Elena casts Cure on everyone and then throws giant magic bombs at Komodo Dragon Kaos who unleashes dark pillars to get the group who avoid the dark pillars but Komodo Dragon Kaos slashes with his claws savagely and then tail whips and then somersault strikes with his back spikes but Sly uses Cane Jump and then down swings his cane while Max uses Shield Uppercut and then delivers an aerial shield bash at Komodo Dragon Kaos' head but Komodo Dragon Kaos leaps across the area and then unleashes dark slashes at the group and then breathes dark beams to strike but Murray triple punches and then uses Tornado Punch while Shadow multi punches and then delivers a spin dash but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark lightning bolts at the group and then unleashes dark spikes from his back to get the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound and then aerial multi kicks at Komodo Dragon Kaos' head but Komodo Dragon Kaos delivers a massive bite at the group who dodge out of the way and Blaze uses Fire Drill and then somersault flame kicks but Komodo Dragon slashes with his claws and then somersault slashes with his back spikes and then fires dark orbs at the group but Ky diagonal spin slashes with Dawn of Hope and then fires light shots but Komodo Dragon Kaos uses the Dark Gem's power again to unleash another massive dark sphere wave and unleashes another massive dark beam and the group are damaged but Ky casts Curaga on himself and his friends and then uses Ars Arcanum on Komodo Dragon Kaos and then delivers his final Keyblade bash but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes another giant dark orb and throws it at the group who dodge and Ky unleashes more Light Blades.

Komodo Dragon Kaos strikes back by breathing more dark beams but the group dodge the dark beams but Komodo Dragon Kaos creates another portal and enters it and then drops from the portal to stomp on the group but they dodge out of the way and Ky multi horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed a double diagonal spin slash with the Keyblade but Komodo Dragon Kaos savagely leaps at the group and slashes with his claws and then down slams his tail at the group but the dodge and Ky uses Blizzaga Somersault but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark waves to get Ky but Max bashes at Komodo Dragon Kaos with his shield and then uses Shield Boomerang but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes another sonic roar and tries to push the group back but Lucky uses Egg Throw to get Komodo Dragon Kaos' head but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark drills to get the group and then fires dark shots and then unleashes another volley of dark shots but Tails fires lasers from his blaster to strike at Komodo Dragon Kaos while Kiyo strikes at Komodo Dragon Kaos with his spell book and then has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Komodo Dragon Kaos slashes with his claws and then slams his tail to the ground and then roll slashes with his back spikes but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Bentley throws bombs and then activates the explosion as they touch Komodo Dragon Kaos who uses the Dark Gem's power again and unleashes another massive dark sphere wave and another massive dark beam at the group and are damaged again but Elena casts Cure on them and then casts Earth and then casts Blizzard and then uses her magic to teleport all around Komodo Dragon Kaos while placing magic orbs around until she teleports back to where she was and makes the magic orbs get Komodo Dragon Kaos who delivers a massive bite again but the group dodge and Shadow delivers a powerful flip kick and then throws Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while Murray uses Flame Punch and strikes Komodo Dragon Kaos but Komodo Dragon Kaos breathes more dark beams and then unleashes dark waves and dark spikes from his back but Sly uses Cane Push and then uses Dive Attack while Blaze unleashes flame waves and then double flame kicks to strike at Komodo Dragon Kaos who uses another sonic scream to push the group back but they manage to stay where they are and Ky aerial slashes at Komodo Dragon Kaos with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes Light Waves but Komodo Dragon Kaos uses the Dark Gem's power to unleashes another devastating dark sphere wave but Ky quickly uses Ragnarok and then fires the energy shots at the Dark Gem to prevent Komodo Dragon Kaos to unleashes his attack but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes two giant dark orbs and throws them at the group.

The group dodge the giant dark spheres but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark pillars and then unleashes dark drills from the ground but the group dodge them all and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope four times and then delivers an upper slash and then delivers three horizontal slashes and casts Firaga but Komodo Dragon Kaos creates another portal and then enters it and creates another portal and fires dark shots from the portal at the group who dodge out of the way but Komodo Dragon Kaos leaps from the portal and attacks the group but Elena shoots blizzard coated magic concussive blasts and then unleashes a volley of magic shots and strikes at Komodo Dragon Kaos who slashes with his claws and then tail whips and then slams his tail and then down breathes dark beams and then unleashes dark drills from the ground but Storm uses Volt Tackle and then uses Iron Tail while Sly attacks with his cane and then uses Cane Spin but Komodo Dragon Kaos tail slams and then somersault attacks with his back spikes but Lucky uses Ground Pound and then strikes with his head while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster and strikes Komodo Dragon Kaos but Komodo Dragon Kaos performs a high jump and then tries to land on the ground but they dodge out of the way but Komodo Dragon Kaos slashes with his claws and then bites at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Blaze uses Fire Drill and then uses Ballet Flame Kick but Komodo Dragon Kaos savagely leaps at the group and unleashes dark slashes at the group but they dodge but Komodo Dragon Kaos uses the Dark Gem's power to unleashes another massive dark sphere wave and massively damages the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge and strikes at Komodo Dragon Kaos while Max bashes with his shield and then uses Shield Uppercut and then uses Shield Missile but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark pillars and then slashes with his claws and then tail whips and then down slashes with his claws but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while T.J. multi dash slashes with his knife while Bentley shoots electric darts but Komodo Dragon Kaos shoots a volley of dark shots and then unleashes dark spikes from his back but the group dodge the dark shots and dark spikes but Komodo Dragon Kaos uses the Dark Gem's power to unleashes another massive dark sphere at the group but Ky quickly aerial slashes at the Dark Gem with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes Light Shots to strike at both Komodo Dragon Kaos and the Dark Gem.

_**"fOoLiSh PuP! i Am AlL pOwErFuL!" **_Komodo Dragon Kaos said.

"Doesn't matter! We're still going at you until you're done!" Ky said.

_**"BrAt! FeAr My PoWeR!" **_Komodo Dragon Kaos said as he unleashes three giant dark spheres and throws them at the group.

The group avoid the giant dark spheres but Komodo Dragon Kaos breathes dark beams at the group and then unleashes dark waves but they dodge and Ky slashes at Komodo Dragon Kaos with Dawn of Hope and then uses Thundaga Edge Slash but Komodo Dragon Kaos delivers a massive bite at Ky who slashes at his head with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earthaga and then unleashes Light Blades but Komodo Dragon Kaos slashes with his claws and then tail whips and then somersault attacks with his back spikes but Elena uses her magic to levitate her staff over her and then spins her staff and herself and unleashes a magic beam at Komodo Dragon Kaos who unleashes dark spikes from his back and then shoots dark crystals to trap the group but Elena casts Thunder and then casts Blizzard and then throws magic bombs but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark pillars at the group who dodge but Komodo Dragon Kaos slams his tail at the group but Max uses Shield Boomerang but Komodo Dragon Kaos slams his claws to the ground at the group and then fires dark shots but Max blocks them with his shield and then uses Shield Uppercut but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark waves and then leaps at the group and then unleashes dark slashes at the group but they dodge and Tails uses Fly Kick while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow home attacks and then multi punches but Komodo Dragon Kaos delivers a massive bite at the group but Tails tail swipes at Komodo Dragon Kaos' head and then fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze double flame kicks and then unleashes flame waves while Shadow throws Chaos Spears and then spin dashes but Komodo Dragon Kaos creates another portal and enters it and then creates another portal and unleashes dark orbs from the portal but the group dodge but Komodo Dragon Kaos drops from the portal and strikes at the group but Storm uses Iron Tail but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes a sonic roar to push the group away but Storm uses Volt Tackle but Komodo Dragon Kaos somersault strikes with his back spikes but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Komodo Dragon Kaos breathes dark beams at the group and then shoots dark crystals to trap the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Komodo Dragon Kaos slashes with his claws and then whips with his tails and then slams his claws but Lucky uses Headbutt but Komodo Dragon Kaos roll strikes with his back spikes and then slams his tail at the group and unleashes dark drills but Lucky uses Egg Roll to strike but Komodo Dragon Kaos uses the Dark Gem's power to unleashes another massive dark beam to damage the group but T.J. slashes with his knife but Komodo Dragon Kaos double slashes with his claws and then upper slashes with his claws and then fires dark orbs but T.J. multi dash slashes with his knife but Komodo Dragon Kaos jumps into the air and down breathes dark beams at the group but they dodge out of the way but Komodo Dragon Kaos tail whips at the group but Sly uses Dive Attack to strike but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark pillars at the group and then shoots dark crystals to trap the group but Sly uses Cane Spin but Komodo Dragon Kaos uses the Dark Gem's power to unleashes another massive dark sphere waves to damage the group but Bentley throws electric bombs but Komodo Dragon Kaos fires a volley of dark shots and then throws three giant dark orbs but Bentley shoots explosive darts but Komodo Dragon Kaos slashes with his claws and then slams his claws and then slams his tail but Murray uses Turbo Charge but Komodo Dragon Kaos unleashes dark spikes from his back and then unleashes dark waves at the group but Murray triple punches and then delivers an uppercut but Komodo Dragon Kaos uses the Dark Gem's power to unleashes another devastating dark attack but Ky slashes at the Dark Gem with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thundaga and then unleashes Light Blades but Komodo Dragon Kaos uses the Dark Gem's power to deliver another devastating dark attack at the group.

"I don't think so!" Ky said as he lights Dawn of Hope with light aura. "Everyone! TOGETHER!" Ky said and everyone nods and they all touch Ky's lighted Keyblade and Ky points Dawn of Hope at Komodo Dragon Kaos. "This is the end, Kaos! HOLY!" Ky shouted he and his friends cast a light magic spell known as Holy and they fire a light beam at Komodo Dragon Kaos' chest that's containing the Dark Gem and the light beam gets the Dark Gem while damaging Komodo Dragon Kaos who is now screaming in agony.

Komodo Dragon Kaos screams in agony as his body shakes in defeat and later on the Komodo Dragon body starts to explode into dark mist.

"Did we...win?" Zatch asked.

"I guess so." Max said and they see Kaos who is now back to his original form but his sleeveless opened hooded cape is destroyed and is now shirtless and has spiky purple hair and he's flat on the ground unconscious.

"Kaos..." Ky said and then he notices the Dark Gem now off Kaos' chest and on the ground next to him. "That Dark Gem seems strong for withstanding our combined power." Ky said.

"Ky!" A voice called and the group turn to see Pax and Griff running to them.

"Did you guys succeed?" Pax asked.

"Yeah. I think we did." Ky answered and the two see Kaos' body.

"Kaos...pitiful boy. Believing all worlds to be meaningless and only wants to destroy them for his own joy." Pax said.

"What do we do with the Dark Gem? I can't imagine it falling into the evil hands again." Elena said.

"I'll take it and make sure no one like Zervik or Kaos will use it for evil ever again." Pax said as he walks over to the Dark Gem and is about to pick it up.

As Pax was about to take the Dark Gem a hand grabs Pax's wrist shocking Pax and everyone else and they see that Kaos's hand is the one grabbing Pax's wrist.

"Don't touch that gem, punk!" Kaos said as he regains consciousness.

"How're you still moving after taking all that?" Sly asked.

"Hehehehehe...I'll admit, I have no idea how you idiots did it. How you defeated the power of the Dark Gem and my power combined is beyond me, but this is not the end! I will still have my fun destroying every world until no more remains!" Kaos said.

"No you won't! Ky beat you. You're just too arrogant to admit that. I'll take the Dark Gem and no one as twisted as you will use it or the Kingdom Hearts' power to destroy every single world. You won't even have a chance of obtaining Kingdom Hearts. It's over." Pax said as he bashes at Kaos' face with Way to Peace to make Kaos let go of Pax who takes the Dark Gem and turns to the group. "C'mon. I'm sure we finished what we came here to do. Zervik is gone and Kaos is too weak to even move on his own. Let's go back and..." Pax was cut off by a voice.

"You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy, stupid!" The voice said and just then something stabs Pax in his chest and behind him is Kaos.

"Pax! Leave him alone!" Ky demanded pointing his Keyblade at Kaos.

"If I'm gonna go down, someone's gonna have to go down with me! You just volunteered, Paxxy!" Kaos said.

"You think killing me will help you take the Dark Gem away? You still can't have what you want, Kaos!" Pax said.

"Who cares! You do realize that I can drain your blood right outta your body and the Dark Gem can even drain your life! You're outta luck! Ya can't stop me!" Kaos said.

"What?!" Ky asked shocked.

"Even if I'm defeated I can still control the Dark Gem! Drain the crap outta this moron!" Kaos commanded and the Dark Gem starts glowing and Pax is feeling pain within his body.

"No...this can't be...happening..." Pax said.

"Hahahahahahahaha! I still win! I may be beaten by you, Ky, but I'll make you suffer even more!" Kaos said.

"Not Pax! Turning him into your mindless puppet was one thing, but NO ONE'S killing one of my best friends!" Ky yelled as he runs to try and save Pax and stop Kaos.

"Back off, brat!" Kaos said as the Dark Gem's power pushes Ky back and knocks him back.

"Pax!" Ky said.

"No use! The Dark Gem's draining his life and Kaos is preventing him from moving away!" Tails said.

"I have to do something...or Pax will be lost..." Ky said.

"Ky! Take all of us out!" Pax said shocking Ky.

"What?!" Ky said.

"You...heard...me! Get rid of Kaos, the Dark Gem, and ME!" Pax said.

"But...!" Ky was cut off by Pax's scream of intense pain from the Dark Gem's draining and Kaos still stabbing him.

"Do it...NOW!" Pax yelled as he summons Way to Peace and throws it at Ky.

"No...! I can't...do that to you!" Ky said.

"Ky, don't you get what's gonna if you don't? I'll die and Kaos will have the Dark Gem again!" Pax said.

"You'll die too if I get rid of you along with Kaos and the Dark Gem!" Ky replied.

"That's the price I'll have to pay in order to stop this maniac." Pax said.

"But...you...you're like a brother to me, next to Griff and Nex! You cheered me up when I was bullied and Nex couldn't defend me! You were the one who told me that if I find the strength in my will and heart, I could overcome hardships! I made a promise to you! I told you that I would find the strength in my heart!" Ky said.

"You have...remember...?" Pax asked looking at Ky's friends.

"But..." Ky was cut off by Pax.

"There's no time discussing this! You have to do that! Use your Keyblade and mine to end us!" Pax said.

"Him?! End US?! And people say I'M crazy!" Kaos said.

"Ky, do it." Griff said.

"Griff!" Ky said.

"You heard him. It's the only way to get rid of Kaos and the Dark Gem. Trust me, Pax is my best friend too along with Nex, but he wants this." Griff said.

Ky looks over to his other friends.

Elena gives Ky a look that it's his decision.

Max shrugs at Ky telling him to choose.

Tails gives a nod agreeing to what Pax means.

Blaz also gives a nod meaning it's the only way.

Shadow turns away to leave Ky to decide.

Storm gives a concern look of what Ky should do.

Kiyo looks at the ground but then nods at Ky to do what Pax asked him.

Zatch sees Kiyo's nod and is confused by what Ky will do.

Lucky also gives a look of concern of what Ky should do.

T.J. also shrugs and leaves Ky to decide.

Sly looks away but then looks at Ky and nods.

Bentley also nods since he believes it's the only way and there's no other way.

Murray shrugs at Ky as well and tells him to choose.

Ky looks at both Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace and then sighs.

"Okay...Pax, I'll do it." Ky said.

"What?!" Kaos asked shocked.

"Smart choice. Hurry up and do it!" Pax said while still gong through intense pain by the Dark Gem.

Ky lights both Dawn of Hope and Way to Peace in light aura and then points at Pax, Kaos, and the Dark Gem and as he does Ky starts having flashbacks of all the times he has of being around Pax and enjoys being his friend and playing with him and hanging out with him and Ky starts to shed a tear from his left eye.

"Pax, before I do this, just know that I've always enjoyed being your friend. You've always been like a older brother to me just like Nex has. You were the one that kept me going. Thank you for always being my friend and always being at my side. And thanks for the necklace. It was the best birthday present." Ky said.

"I'm glad I met you, Ky...you're my best friend...too. Don't worry. Even if I'm gonna be gone, I'll always be in your memory and I'll always be in your heart." Pax said.

"Thank you, Pax..." Ky said.

"Guess this is it..." Pax said as he lights his left hand with a light orb.

"What the hell are ya doing?!" Kaos demanded.

"Ending you!" Pax answered as he turns to Ky. "Ky, on my word!" Pax said and Ky nods and Pax throws his light orb into the air and then it starts to drop toward him, Kaos, and the Dark Gem. "NOW, Ky!" Pax said and Ky nods.

"HOLY!" Ky shouted as he uses Dawn of Hope to shoot another light beam. "LIGHT RAID!" Ky shouted as he throws the light coated Way to Peace at the light orb.

As the light beam and the light coated Way to Peace reach the light orb and bright light explosion occurs.

"Goodbye, Pax..." Ky said as tears start to flow from his face.

"Take care, Ky..." Pax said as tears flowing from his face as well.

"Aw, hell! No way! This ain't happening! No...no...NO! DAMN YOU ALL! NO! I CAN'T die like this! This STINKS!" Kaos shouted as the light explosion is still happening on him.

The bright light explosion starts to cause a blindness on everyone and they cover their eyes while bracing themselves of the light explosion and while the explosion is still happening the entire ethereal places starts to shake.

"Now what's happening?!" T.J. asked.

"I think it's the Dark Gem's power! I think it's going out of control after Ky's Holy and Pax's sacrifice causing the explosion, which is causing a reaction to the Dark Gem's unstable and evil power!" Tails said.

"That was the theory I was going for!" Bentley said.

"Does that mean we'll die too?" Zatch asked.

"I hope not!" Griff said.

"It's possible." Ky said as the light explosion keeps going and it expands toward the group. "Everyone, BRACE YOURSELVES!" Ky said as the light explosion blows the group away and into the air but then the light explosion still reaches the group and as the light explosion reaches the entire ethereal area everything goes white.

* * *

**...Holy...f**king...SH*T! I just made ANOTHER longest chapter! And it's WAAAAAAY longer than the previous one! What the holy F**K?! This is UNBELIEVABLE! I can't believe I just did something like THIS! OH, MY GOD! Okay. I'm calm now. Well, that's it for this chapter! This REALLY took TOO long to make this! I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HOPE this was EPIC for you to read! I did my BEST on this to make this INTENSE! You'd better enjoyed what I put in. I'm serious. Next time, Ky and his friends all end up somewhere in a mysterious place and don't know where they are, but then they meet someone Ky finds familiar. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY NEED THAT AFTER WHAT I'VE PUT IN THIS CHAPTER! Anyway, that's it from me. See ya next time!**


	62. Chapter 61: Ky vs Nex

Chapter 61: Ky vs. Nex

In a grassy plain with lots of trees and flowers all over the grass Fulgur and Oswald are walking through the grassy trail but as they keep moving Fulgur looks at something from afar and Oswald turns to Fulgur to see what's wrong and then Oswald looks at what Fulgur is looking at and it's a bright light sphere.

"What's with the bright sphere?" Oswald asked.

"I'll bet something is up. C'mon!" Fulgur said as he goes for the bright light sphere.

"But what if it's something that dangerous?" Oswald asked.

"We won't find out if we don't see what it is. Let's go!" Fulgur said as he goes through the grassy trail and Oswald follows him.

"You don't think it's Zervik's trick, do you?" Oswald asked.

"I hope not. The sick monster is not around here so I'll bet it's something else." Fulgur said and the to continue their way through the grassy trail to follow the bright light sphere.

Meanwhile in a flower field with a small water stream and a giant tree in the middle of the field Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray are all lying on the grassy ground and on the flowers and later on a butterfly flies around the flower field and then it lands on Ky's face and Ky slowly opens his eyes and then begins to rises up as the butterfly flies away and as Ky gets up he looks around the flower field and then he sees his friends.

"Wonder where we are..." Ky said as he ponders to himself. "We stopped Zervik from trying to take all worlds, we defeated Kaos and stopped him from trying to destroy everything. And then...Sophia and Pax...they all risked their lives to help..." Ky said to himself. "Then the Dark Gem was draining Pax's life and I had no choice but to end him along with Kaos and the Dark Gem, but now..." Ky stops talking. "I guess that explosion sent us here, but where's Griff? And what world is this?" Ky asked but then he goes over to his friends. "Guys, you okay? Get up." Ky said trying to wake his friends and Elena starts to regain consciousness.

"Ky? That was some explosion. Where are we now?" Elena asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Ky answered and everyone else start to get up.

"We're...alive?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah. If we weren't, then we wouldn't be here." Ky said.

"Where is 'here'?" Max asked.

"I'm trying to think of that." Ky said.

"When did we get here?" T.J. asked.

"Last time I remember was seeing that explosion after Ky had to help Pax destroy both the Dark Gem and Kaos." Tails said.

"And then we were caught in that explosion." Sly said.

"After that, I guess it was it." Zatch said.

"Wait a sec. I thought Griff was with us." Murray said.

"He was, but now he's not here with us for some reason and I dunno why and now we're somewhere we have no idea where we are." Ky said. "Tails, Bentley, can you two try to find out where we are?" Ky asked.

"Let's see..." Tails said as he takes out his techno map but it's destroyed. "Oh, no. My techno map is destroyed. It probably happened during the explosion." Tails said.

"Mine's damaged too. Sorry, Ky." Bentley said.

"Oh, well. Let's go find out where we are and see if we can find Griff too." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group start exploring the flower field to find out where they are and while exploring they arrive at another field with more flowers and it's more larger and they continue to explore to see what place they're at right now and later on the group come across a bridge and then they cross the bridge to continue on through the flower field until later on the group arrive at what looks like a glade and they explore it and so far they still have no idea where they are but they continue through the glade and later on they arrive at what looks like the woods and keep going through but as the group keep moving through the woods the group look around and so far find nothing but then Ky finds something in front of them and it's a figure with black hair and wearing black clothing.

"Huh...? Who is that? Is that...?" Ky asked to himself.

"Ky, are you okay?" Elena asked and Ky turns to her and the others and then turns back to the front but finds no one.

"I'm fine, but...I thought I saw someone." Ky said.

"Who?" Murray asked.

"I dunno. It looked like...Nex." Ky said.

"Nex is here? Where?" Max asked.

"I thought I saw him." Ky said.

"Well, if he's here, then we can find him and ask him what this world is." Blaze said.

"Okay. I guess we can do that." Ky said.

The group keep moving through the woods until they leave the woods and arrive at what looks like a plain area with a grassy trail and so the group go through the plain while following the grassy trail and later on they stop at a river ahead but they jump over the river to get across and reach the other side and keep going through the plain but as they continue on through the plain Ky places his arm in front of the others to make them stop.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"I feel like something's coming right at us..." Ky said and just then he looks up and sees what looks like a ringblade coming right at them. "MOVE!" Ky shouted and the group dodge the ringblade before it hits them and it hits the ground but it flies back.

"That was close." Kiyo said.

"Who threw that?" T.J. asked.

" That would be me." A voice said and the group look and see someone confronting them and it's Poena. "At least now I finally get my revenge." Poena said.

"What're you doing here, Poena?" Ky asked.

"It's obvious. I want to kill you for defeating my master." Poena said

"You're really that upset because we took care of him?" Sly asked.

"Not just kill you, I'll also kill Kaos for killing him." Poena said.

"Tough luck, Poena. Kaos is gone already. And you can't defeat us." Ky said.

"Shut up! At least I'm saved the trouble of getting rid of the traitor, Kaos. Now I'll get my pleasure of killing you!" Poena said.

"What pleasure? The pleasure we'll have is taking care of you next if you don't get out of our way." Elena said.

"Oh, I'm not moving. I'm looking forward to destroying you." Poena said.

"Okay. You asked for it." Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope while the others get ready to fight.

"Oh, I have. Get ready to be destroyed!" Poena said as she attacks the group with her ringblade but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and then uses Strike Raid to strike at Poena. "You little brat!" Poena yelled.

"Haven't you realized this? No matter how often we do this, the results will remain the same. Just get outta our way and we won't have to defeat you." Ky said.

"How dare you say something like that! I'll kill you all!" Poena yelled as she charges at the group and tries to strike with her ringblade.

Before Poena could attack something stabs Poena's back and it's what looks like a shadow blade on her back.

"You'll do no such thing. I think it's time to join your master in hell." A voice said and Nex appears behind Poena.

"You...! How could you...do this...?! Did you not get what you wanted?" Poena asked.

"I'm close to finding my father, but Ky's persistence continues to interest me as it's irritating. If anyone's facing him, it's ME." Nex said as he summons his Keyblade and then stabs Poena again. "Goodbye, freak." Nex said as he ignites his Keyblade with dark fire and then burns Poena. "Now for the finishing blow for good measure. DARK EXPLOSION!" Nex shouted and then casts a dark spell and causes Poena to explode into darkness and her ringblade drops on the ground.

"Wow! You saw, right?" Zatch said.

"This guy's a psycho!" Max said.

"Nex. What're you..." Ky was cut off by Nex.

"My father is somewhere in this world. This must be the place that the tyrant, Fortitudo banished him. I feel like I'm getting close. I will not stop until he is found here." Nex said.

"Okay. Let's see if we can find him together. You're still my friend and..." Ky was cut off by Nex again.

"Don't call me your friend, Ky! I was NEVER your friend! I don't want your help, let alone need it!" Nex said.

"But..." Ky was cut off again.

"Stay out of my way. I will find my father here and we will leave this world and go into the Realm of Darkness where we actually belong." Nex said as he disappears.

"Wait!" Ky said but Nex is gone. "I'm going after him." Ky said.

"Well then, let's go." Elena said.

The group start to move but just then the ground starts to shake and then a dark barrier starts to rise under Ky who dodge rolls out of the way but as he moves the dark barrier appears and it separates him from his friends.

"No! Guys!" Ky said as he goes to the dark barrier but then it pushes Ky back.

"Forget about us, Ky. Go after Nex. We'll wait for you." Elena said.

"No! I hate leaving you guys behind!" Ky said.

"Look, we'll be fine. Just go after Nex. We all know how much you wanted to see him during your journey." Tails said.

"Well, okay. I hate this, but as soon as I find Nex, I'll back for you guys. That's a promise." Ky said.

"Thanks. Now get going and hurry." Sly said and Ky nods as he leaves.

Meanwhile Fulgur and Oswald arrive at the flower field.

"This must be where the light sphere took place." Fulgur said.

"But now it's gone and there's nothing but flowers." Oswald said.

"I have a feeling there is something or someone and they left. Let's keep going and find out what's going on." Fulgur said and Oswald nods and the two move.

Meanwhile Ky makes his way through the remainder of the plains to go after Nex and later on Ky arrives at a valley ravine and goes through a trail leading him through the ravine trail and as he keeps going through the valley ravine and later on arrives at what looks like a terrain area and starts moving through it in order to find Nex and during his trek through the terrain Ky arrives at another part of the terrain and crosses a rocky trail but while still going through Ky stumbles upon a slope leading downward but he manages to go down and keeps going through the terrain and later on Ky arrives at what looks like an abandoned village and so Ky decides to look around the deserted village while trying to find Nex but so far he finds noting but then Ky finds himself at another part of the abandoned village and keeps exploring until he finds someone from afar and thinks it's Nex.

"Nex? Tell me you're here." Ky said as he runs to the person from afar.

"You know, Ky, you really are annoying me. Guess that's your standard trait." The person said and it happens to be Nex turning to Ky who is shocked at seeing something on Nex's face which happen to be dark blue marks on the left side of his face and his left eye is glowing dark blue.

"That eye..." Ky said as he remembers Nex's left eye turning dark blue before as Requiem City was meeting its end. "Tell me, what are you?" Ky asked.

"You wouldn't understand one thing about me. Just leave me alone and go home. Oh, wait. You can't. It's gone." Nex said.

"Why should I leave you? After everything we've been through together, why? I don't understand. What happened to make you like this? Why are you doing this?" Ky asked.

"My business. Not yours. You should not care about what I do. I have my own path to follow and you can't keep me from it. I'll tell you this: My 'friendship' with you, Griff, and Pax are over." Nex said and that shook Ky to the core.

"But...I've been risking my life through different worlds to find you." Ky said.

"How nice for you." Nex replied sarcastically as he turns away. "I don't give a damn what happens to you. You can go get yourself killed many times, but that won't change a single thing. Now get lost. My father shouldn't be this far." Nex said as he walks away.

Ky clenches his fists and tears start to flow from his face and they touch the ground and then Ky charges at Nex.

"I'm NOT going anywhere until you're coming with me!" Ky yelled as he tackles Nex to the ground.

"You think you can have what you want, huh? Well, here's the sad news, you can't ALWAYS have your way." Nex said.

"What happened to you?!" Ky demanded.

"I thought it's obvious. I was sick of living in that cesspool of a city with every single parasitic excuses for humanity always treating me like I'm some damn monster. I wanted it all to go away." Nex said.

"But Pax, Griff, and I never treated you like that. You were our friend! You were like a brother to me! Have you forgotten that you defended me when I was bullied?!" Ky asked.

"I did that because I felt sorry for you. Nothing more. You thought me being around you the whole time with those two idiots was a sign of friendship? That was never the case. Like I said, I just felt sorry for you. Now that sorry and pity has just faded away since it was finally time to destroy the whole city." Nex said as he grabs Ky's shirt. "I never gave two craps about you or that piece of trash Griff. Hell, I never even cared about Pax!" Nex said.

"So you don't even care about Pax being gone or that Griff is who-knows-where and won't be found?! Is that what you're saying?" Ky asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Nex said as he delivers a powerful kick at Ky's stomach to knock him off Nex and Ky is sent flying to a ruined building. "You can't make me come with you and play hero. Get lost and get outta my sight." Nex said.

Ky emerges out of the building and confronts Nex.

"This is crazy, Nex! Please wake up and come back!" Ky said as he runs to Nex who delivers another powerful kick and sends Ky back into the building.

"Don't you see yet? I have woken up. You Keybearers believe you can fight for peace, harmony, and friendship. Those who believe in that crap are blind. I fight for my own ambitions, just like how Zervik did." Nex said as he unleashes his Keyblade.

"So he has a Keyblade too..." Ky said as he takes out Dawn of Hope and rushes toward Nex.

"Show me what you can do, kid." Nex said.

Nex casts his own Dark Firaga at Ky who deflects them and then casts Blizzaga but Nex creates a shadow barrier around to defend himself from Ky's magic attack and then unleashes shadow slash streaks at Ky who dodges them and then dashes at Nex and starts slashing at him with Dawn of Hope followed by using Somersault Slash but no matter how many slashes Ky delivers Nex is still standing but Ky delivers horizontal slashes and then diagonal spin slashes but Nex blocks the slashes with his Keyblade.

"That's the best you can do? C'mon, Ky. Thought you were stronger than that." Nex said as delivers a punch at Ky's chest and then delivers an extreme roundhouse kick and sends Ky back to the ground.

"I'm not weak, ya know! I'll show you my strength." Ky said.

"What's that? Your 'heart'? Your 'friends'? Don't make me laugh." Nex said.

"Don't mock my way!" Ky yelled.

Ky vertical slashes at Nex with Dawn of Hope followed by Spin Slash but Nex counters and delivers four horizontal slashes with his Keyblade known as Death's Embrace and then unleashes shadow blades and strike at Ky who dodges and then delivers a 360 slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and unleashes a horizontal slash and delivers a flip slash but Nex retaliates with his own sashes with Death's Embrace and then casts Dark Firaga but Ky casts Firaga to counter the dark fire spell and uses Sonic Blade but Nex grabs Ky's wrist just before Ky could touch Nex and then Nex throws Ky to the ground and then tries to deliver a stomp on Ky's head but Ky quickly rolls out of the way before Nex's foot could touch the ground and Ky gets up and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by using Blizzard Edge but Nex counters with Death's Embrace and then vertical slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers a slam slash but Ky blocks with his Keyblade and tries to deliver a slide kick and lower horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Nex delivers a slide punch and then delivers an uppercut and sends Ky into the air and then Nex jumps after Ky and starts aerial horizontal slashing with Death's Embrace and then delivers a down slash and sends Ky to the ground but Ky recovers and casts Thundaga to strike at Nex who dodges the lightning bolt spell and then creates shadow knives on his fingers and then throws them at Ky who deflects them and then unleashes Light Blades at Nex who dodges them all and delivers another slide punch and then delivers brutal punches and kicks and then delivers a strong swing with Death's Embrace and then slams his Keyblade to the ground while getting Ky.

Ky recovers and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then vertical slashes with his Keyblade and then uses Fire Somersault but Nex strikes back and then dash slashes with Death's Embrace and then delivers another uppercut sending Ky into the air again and then down punches at Ky and sends him back to the ground but Ky upper slashes and then casts Earth but Nex sinks into shadows and slithers behind Ky and as Nex rises up he delivers a strong kick at Ky and sends him flying and then Nex casts Dark Firaga but Ky quickly recovers and deflects the dark fireballs and then lands on a rooftop of a building and unleashes Light Waves at Nex who dodges the Light Waves and then jumps to a different rooftop of another building and Ky and Nex stare at each other and Ky uses Strike Raid to get Nex who dodges the throwing Keyblade but Dawn of Hope comes flying back and it gets Nex while returning to Ky but Nex recovers and is on the same roof as Ky and then Nex unleashes a shadow hand to grab Ky who dodges the shadow hand and then delivers a down slash to get Nex who blocks with Death's Embrace and then jumps over Ky and delivers a flip slash while going over him but Ky dodge rolls and casts Firaga but Nex casts his own Dark Blizzaga and some of the dark ice shards get Ky but he casts Cure and then uses Thunder Raid to strike at Nex who unleashes a shadow tentacle and it lashes at Ky who dodges the lash but another shadow tentacle is summoned and it grabs Ky and it throws him off the roof of the building and is sent to the ground again and before Ky could get back up he sees Nex jumping off the roof and then attempts to land on Ky while having Death's Embrace in front to try and stab Ky but Ky rolls out of the way before Nex could touch the ground.

"You're really are ticking me off, Ky." Nex said.

"Stop this! There's no need for this." Ky said.

"Quit acting like a pacifist and show me what a Keyblade warrior you really are." Nex said.

Nex unleashes a stream of shadows to get Ky who moves away from the stream of shadows and Ky tries to slash at Nex with Dawn of Hope but Nex counters with his Keyblade and horizontal slashes with Death's Embrace and then slams it to the ground to get Ky who moves behind Nex and tries to deliver a diagonal slash but Nex turns around and back blocks with Death's Embrace and then delivers another punch at Ky's face this time and sends him far to the ground but Ky recovers himself and uses Light Shots to strike at Nex who deflects them and unleashes shadow blades from the ground to get Ky who jumps over them and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope but Nex blocks again and then tries to strike back at Ky but Ky counters and attacks back with his Keyblade and then uses Ars Arcanum but Nex blocks every single Keyblade strike and then delivers brutal kicks and then strikes at Ky's face with the hilt of his Keyblade knocking Ky back but Ky skids back and then uses Strike Raid to get Nex but after his final Keyblade throw Nex sinks into the shadows again and then comes for Ky who tries to avoid the shadow but Nex rises up and upper slashes at Ky and then aerial slashes with Death's Embrace and slam slashes but Ky retaliates by unleashing light chains from the ground to get Nex who destroys the light chains and then delivers a down drill slash at Ky who quickly moves out of the way before Nex could get close and Ky slide kicks at Nex and lower horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Nex slide punches and then delivers a brutish diagonal slash and then brutally horizontal slashes but Ky counters with his own horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers another 360 slash but Nex blocks and then strikes back with five vertical slashes with Death's Embrace and then fires a shadow shot but Ky deflects it and then uses Sonic Blade and this time gives a successful dash attack and gets Nex but then Nex grabs Ky's hood and throws him into another building but Ky emerges from it.

"So what?! Was our friendship a lie?! Did that mean all the things we did together at Requiem City meant nothing to you?" Ky asked.

"You're finally catching on NOW? I was never your friend. I told you already: I just felt sorry for you. That didn't mean I had to like you or Griff or not even Pax." Nex said.

"Well, that's your opinion!" Ky replied.

"Oh? Then what did you view me as? Your friend?" Nex asked.

"Yes! You were my best friend! You can say that I'm not your friend all you want, but you are and always will be my best friend!" Ky said.

"Delusional brat. Time I end that nonsense in that head of yours." Nex said as dashes at Ky again.

Meanwhile Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, Sly, Bentley, and Murray are still behind the dark barrier blocking their way and they are waiting for Ky.

"You think Ky found Nex by now?" Murray asked.

"Probably, but Nex is trying to avoid Ky. It's hard to believe that those two are friends." Elena said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Ky'll be fine. He's been able to handle himself." Tails said.

"Pika!" Storm said in agreement.

Just then Fulgur and Oswald arrive and they find the group.

"You guys. What are you doing here?" Fulgur asked.

"Fulgur. We ended up here after that light explosion occurred after we defeated Kaos, but Pax had to end himself for it to happen." Elena explained.

"So that's where that light sphere came from..." Oswald said.

"Wait. Pax is gone?!" Fulgur asked shocked.

"Yes. Pax was about to take the Dark Gem far from Kaos' reach, but Kaos had him pinned and had the Dark Gem almost draining Pax's life." Tails explained.

"Pax then asked Ky to destroy Kaos, the Dark Gem, and Pax in order for it to be over." Kiyo explained.

"Ky didn't want to do it at first, but then realized he no choice but to do the deed." Max explained.

"After Ky helped Pax destroy Kaos, the Dark Gem, and himself, the light explosion occurred and sent us here." Bentley explained.

"Is Ky gone too?" Fulgur asked.

"No. He went on ahead after this dark barrier separated us and him." Elena answered.

"I see. Where did he go?" Oswald asked.

"He went after Nex." T.J. answered.

"Let's go find him." Fulgur said.

"But wait. Ky didn't kill Pax on purpose. He had no choice and Pax asked him to end him." Sly said.

"I know. I'm not finding him for that. I need to see if he's okay. I still have a promise I made to Master Fortitudo and Lady Amora and I still had that deal with Sophia." Fulgur said as he uses Sky's Volt to get rid of the dark barrier.

"I just hope Ky is okay..." Elena said.

"Let's go find out." Fulgur said and they go off through the plain to find Ky.

Meanwhile back at the abandoned village Ky and Nex rush at each other and they clash their Keyblades and neither of them are giving each other an inch and they both lock their Keyblades together.

"I'm settling this once and for all. I'll make sure I'll be the end of you!" Nex said as he kicks Ky back and then coats Death's Embrace with dark aura.

Ky recovers himself and then faces Nex.

"If that's what you want, then fine. I'll beat you into oblivion if that's gonna make you come into your senses." Ky said as he coats Dawn of Hope with light aura.

Ky and Nex charge at each other with their opposite element coated Keyblades and they clash at each other causing an explosion on the entire village destroying it and the explosion sends the two flying into a different building and they crash onto the building floor and Ky hits the building's wall while Nex hits the opposite side of the building's wall.

"Damn that little pest...! He managed to counter my darkness with his light at full power." Nex said to himself as he gets up.

"I see. He's so serious about this..." Ky said to himself as he gets up.

_"Guess I'll have to use fast attacks to throw him off guard and then that'll be my chance to strike and finish this brat off." _Nex said in his mind.

"Nex. C'mon. Let's just go back. Please come back to the light side." Ky said.

"Heh. You just keep going on thinking we're friends, Ky. It's really old and I can't stand just hearing it." Nex said. "Why would two Keybearers like you and I should be considered friends? We're both on the opposite sides of the path. I belong in darkness and you fight for the light. Do you know what happens when one from darkness meets with the other from light?" Nex asked as he unleashes needles at Ky.

Ky dodges the shadow needles but Nex uses his speed to meet him and then slashes with Death's Embrace and then delivers a roundhouse kick to send Ky out of the building and back on the ground of the abandoned village and Nex follows him and confronts Ky who gets up.

"Nex, I'm sorry everyone in Requiem City treats you like a monster and hates and scorns you. I didn't realize you had a father. You never told us you had a family. You were just living on your own. I mean, Pax doesn't have a family, but Fulgur is his master and acts like a father to him. Griff doesn't even have a family or never knew about it. I only lived with someone who acted like a mother, but she has been taking care of me. We may not know of what our families or our pasts were, but as long as we were friends, that didn't matter to us." Ky said.

"Save your pathetic touchy feelings of friendship! You can keep that in the afterlife!" Nex said.

"Okay then. Let's settle this." Ky said.

Nex slide punches at Ky and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by casting Dark Firaga but Ky dodges the dark fireballs and then slashes at Nex with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash and then casts Earthaga but Nex brutally slashes with Death's Embrace and then unleashes shadow blades to get Ky who dodges and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Fire Spin but Nex blocks with his Keyblade and then strikes with Death's Embrace and then delivers fast punches but Ky dodges the punches and tries to deliver a diagonal slash but Nex counters and then delivers his own diagonal slash at Ky and uppercuts and sends Ky into the air and Nex follows and aerial slashes with Death's Embrace but Ky recovers and retaliate slashes with Dawn of Hope and then slam slashes at Nex but Nex recovers and lashes with a shadow tentacle but Ky slashes at the shadow tentacle and unleashes Light Spheres at Nex who dodges the Light Spheres and then dash slashes at Ky and delivers slash barrages with Death's Embrace and then throws the Keyblade at Ky who dodges but Nex throws shadow knives at Ky deflects them and uses Sonic Blade getting Nex who delivers another uppercut and then delivers a straight punch at Ky's stomach and sends him back but Ky skids back and uses Strike Raid to strike at Nex but after his final Keyblade strike Nex shadow slides to Ky who tries to avoid but Nex upper slashes at Ky who recovers and aerial slashes at Nex who aerial slashes back and they clash in the air until they go back to the ground but Nex punches and then double kicks and then slams slashes with Death's Embrace but Ky blocks with his Keyblade and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Somersault Slash knocking Nex back but Nex aerial diagonal double kicks and then somersault kicks at Ky.

Ky recovers from Nex's attack and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Nex retaliates with triple horizontal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers four vertical slashes and then delivers a Keyblade stand kick at Ky's chest and knocks him back but Ky strikes back with an upper slash and then delivers an aerial horizontal slash and casts Blizzaga but Nex recovers and unleashes a stream of shadows to strike at Ky who dodges the stream of shadows and delivers five horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash and then gets behind and slashes at Nex's back sending Nex to the ground but Nex casts Dark Bilzzaga at Ky who blocks the dark ice shards and then uses Light Blades to strike at Nex but Nex dodges them and then slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a straight kick and then jumps over Ky and casts Dark Firaga at Ky's back but Ky recovers and tries to use Ars Arcanum but Nex blocks every Keyblade strike again and then unleashes a shadow hand and it throws Ky and sends him into a building and Ky crashes into a wall and slides to the ground but Ky gets back but Nex enters the building and throws shadow discs at the ceiling causing debris to fall on Ky to trap him and then Nex walks over to Ky and tries to deliver a slash but Ky blocks the slash and casts Aero to blow Nex out of the building and Ky manages to free himself from the debris trapping him and Ky comes out of the building to find Nex but he's nowhere to be found and just then shadow shurikens are flying behind Ky but Ky turns back to see and quickly jumps over them and then Ky looks up to see Nex on another building and then Nex casts his own Dark Thundaga at Ky who dodges and tries to make his way up to the roof of the building but Nex jumps down and then delivers an aerial spin kick at Ky and knocks him down but Ky recovers and throws Dawn of Hope at Nex getting him.

"You little bastard..." Nex said and Ky tackles him into a different building and Ky pins Nex against a wall while holding him by his throat.

"You think the darkness is under your control?! You realize what will happen. The darkness will get out of control and will instead control you until your heart gets devoured. It's still not too late to turn back." Ky said.

"Turn back?! I'm close to finding my father! You can't turn me from it!" Nex said.

"We can find him together. Just please stop this." Ky said.

"Shut up! No one can stop me now! I WILL be with my father and I'll KILL anyone who gets in my! You're NO exception!" Nex said as he delivers a swipe at Ky's head and knocks Ky to the ground. "I think it'll be fun destroying you." Nex said as he tries to down slash at Ky's body.

Ky quickly moves out of the way and then gets up.

"I'll make you see that we are friends...even if it means breaking every single bone in that body of yours!" Ky said.

"Then what're you waiting for?! Come and get me, brat!" Nex said.

Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike at Nex who dodges and delivers a brutal kick but Ky back flips to dodge the kick and then delivers a swing with Dawn of Hope but Nex blocks with Death's Embrace and then unleashes a shadow drill from the ground to get Ky who dodges the shadow drill and unleashes Light Waves at Nex who dash punches at Ky and then aerial double kicks and slam slashes with Death's Embrace but Ky counters with Dawn of Hope and then triple slashes with the Keyblade followed by Thunder Spin but Nex counters and double slashes with Death's Embrace followed by an upper slash and then delivers a down kick but Ky recovers and uses Ragnarok at Nex and manages to get him and then knock Nex out of the building with the energy shots but Nex fires shadow bombs at the building to destroy it but Ky quickly gets out and dash slashes with Dawn of Hope and aerial diagonal slashes but Nex dodges each slash and then grabs Ky's shirt and then delivers a headbutt at Ky's head stunning him and then Nex delivers an upper kick and sends Ky into the air and Nex aerial slashes with Death's Embrace and then casts Dark Firaga but Ky recovers as he lands on the ground and casts Graviga to bring Nex down but Nex down slashes at Ky who dodges and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then roundhouse kicks and then flip slashes but Nex counters and unleashes shadow spikes from the ground but Ky lands on a point of one of the shadow spikes and unleashes Light Sphere getting Nex who recovers and unleashes a stream of shadows at Ky who dodges the shadow stream and aerial flip slashes with Dawn of Hope and then upper slashes and delivers an aerial vertical slash at Nex who blocks the slash and then delivers an upper somersault slash to get Ky who recovers and tries to slash with Dawn of Hope but Nex unleashes a shadow hand to grab Ky.

"Ugh...!" Ky said as he's being crushed by the shadow hand.

"Too bad, kid. You should know already how weak you really are." Nex said as he throws Ky against a nearby rock and Ky hits his head against it and Ky falls to the ground unconscious. "Now, now. Don't die on me yet." Nex said as he unleashes shadow tentacles to grab Ky's body. "I'm not done playing with your death yet. Let me finish it first and then you'll die." Nex said.

Meanwhile Fulgur, Oswald, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray hurry their way through the valley ravine area to find Ky.

"We saw Ky go through this way after we left. I'm sure he was through here." Elena said.

"Don't worry. He will be found. I hope it's not too late." Fulgur said as they keep going.

Meanwhile Ky is still unconscious and is still trapped in Nex's shadow tentacles and Nex continue to make Ky suffer.

_"I can't lose like this. Nex is seriously trying to kill me. And he's...happy about it. What can I do?" _Ky asked in his mind and just then the same bright light is shining within his chest and the same light aura is covering his body while the same white markings appear on his arms, legs, and face and his eyes glow pure white again and also a pure white angel wing starts to appear on the right side of his back.

"What the hell?" Nex asked as he sees the light aura appearing over Ky's body and later on Ky unleashes a light blade it slashes at all of the shadow tentacles and Ky is now freed and confronts Nex again and then he delivers a powerful slashes with Dawn of Hope sending Nex flying. "AH!" Nex screamed in pain and lands on the ground.

Ky charges at Nex and delivers more slashes with Dawn of Hope and unleashes Light Blades and Light Waves at Nex who tries to dodge but they get Nex and he is sent flying again but Nex recovers but Ky uses his new angel to fly toward Nex and multi slashes with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes light chains to strike at Nex who tries to dodge but every single light chain strikes at Nex and knocks him down.

"Dammit! What is he?! How'd he get that power?!" Nex asked and casts Dark Firaga at Ky who creates a light shield around him and destroys the dark fireballs. "Dammit! What the hell's going on?!" Nex asked and Ky uses his angel wing to unleash a powerful gust of wind at Nex who tries to stay where he's at but the wind is so strong that it blows him back and he hits his back against a rock and Nex screams in immense pain and falls to the ground. "Such power... I guess I have no option. I'll have to take off the gloves. It'll cost me, but I don't care. As long as I get rid of that brat." Nex said.

Nex's left eye starts to glow dark blue again and the shadows begin to cover his body and then is transformed into the same black imp creature with dark blue marks and after the transformation Ky confronts him.

"Nex! That form..." Ky said.

_**"yOu ReMeMbEr? FlAtTeRiNg." **_Imp Nex said.

"We'll see how flattering you'll be when I'm finished with you!" Ky said.

_**"WiTh ThIs FoRm, I'lL nEvEr LoSe!" **_Imp Nex said.

Ky charges at Nex and attempts to attack him and then smashes Nex against a boulder but then Nex unleashes what looks like one demonic wing on the left side of his back and blocks Ky's attack and then pushes Ky back and Ky is shocked to see that Nex has his own wing.

"Nex, has the darkness turned you into a monster?" Ky asked.

_**"iT sEeMs ThE lIgHt HaS mAdE yOu InTo ItS cHoSeN wArRiOr." **_Imp Nex said. _**"nO mAtTeR. tHiS fIgHt Is OvEr." **_Imp Nex coated Death's Embrace with dark aura again. _**"PrEpArE tO dIe!" **_Imp Nex said.

"You leave me no option." Ky said as he lights Dawn of Hope with light aura.

The two stare at each other and then they dash at each other again to clash their opposite element coated Keyblades again and as they clash they create a giant surge of energy filling the entire abandoned village and later on a giant explosion occurs and Ky and Nex are trapped in the explosion's orb with their Keyblades still clashed and the explosion gets the whole village.

Later on the explosion dissipates and the entire village buildings are destroyed and in ruins and Ky who is now back to his normal form is on the ground unconscious with Dawn of Hope on the ground beside him and the sky starts to get darker and starts to rain all over Ky's body.

Just then Fulgur, Oswald, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray arrive at the destroyed village and they look around to see where Ky is and later on as they keep exploring they see a body lying on the ground and so they run over to the body and as they get close they recognize the body and are all shocked.

"Ky!" Elena said shocked as she kneels down.

"What happened here?" T.J. asked.

"Judging from the injuries, I'm guessing Ky got into a fight." Blaze said.

"But with who?" Max asked.

"Probably Nex." Sly said.

"Maybe." Fulgur said as he picks up Ky's body and places him on Fulgur's back.

"Now what?" Oswald asked.

"Well, we should get Ky somewhere outta this village and out of the rain. This boy's gone through much and I can tell he fought bravely. I think we should take care of him until he wakes up." Fulgur said.

"But where can we go? For all we know, this could be the only village in this world and it's destroyed." Elena said.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out. Right now, his safety and healing his wounds come first." Fulgur said as he leaves the village and the others follow him.

Meanwhile in the terrain Nex who is also back to his normal form and is severely injured from his fight with Ky is walking through.

"Well, well. Looks judging from your wounds, you must have had fun fighting Ky." A voice said and Nex looks up to see a girl.

"Shut up, Azula. I didn't ask you." Nex said turning away from Azula. "That brat put up more of a fight than I imagined. He's no longer the kid that got pushed around when I met him." Nex said as he keeps walking.

"So, are you certain your father is somewhere around here?" Azula asked.

"He has to be. I just know it." Nex said.

Just then a dark portal appears in front of them and emerging from the dark portal is the dark hooded figure that Ky encountered earlier.

"Who are you?" Nex asked.

"Nex...is that you, my son?" The black hooded figure asked.

"Son...? Wait. Does that mean you're...?" Nex stops talking.

"Yes." The black hooded figure said as he takes off his hood showing his face and it's a man with palm skin, longer black hair, crimson eyes, and black markings on his face. "It has been too long, my son. My, how you've grown." The man said.

"I can't believe it... It's you! After all these years, I've found you!" Nex said.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all on your own. I have been busy plotting and I did not want you involved yet." The man said.

"What plan?" Nex asked.

"...My vengeance." The man answered.

"Please, let me help you with that. I want to know more about you after all the years." Nex said.

"Of course. Please come with me, my son." The man said as he goes through the dark portal.

"Finally, I get to meet my father." Nex said as he follows into the dark portal.

"Perhaps I should join." Azula said as she follows into the dark portal before it disappears.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! You have no idea how I've always wanted to write a Ky vs. Nex chapter! That chance finally happened! I'm so happy with what I did! I loved it so much! What'd you guys think of the battle between Ky and Nex? Let me know your thoughts and opinions. Well, looks like this is gonna be it soon. Next time, it's the epilogue of the story! Hope you're looking forward to that. There's not much to say. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all in the next one. Take care, goodbye, and please REVIEW! Bye now!**


	63. Epilogue: A New Beginning

**Okay, guys. Here is the final chapter for this story! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Epilogue: A New Beginning

_Ten Days Later_

In what looks like a room Ky is lying on a bed unconscious after his battle against Nex in the abandoned village and later on a bright light starts to shine in Ky's face causing him to open his eyes slowly and as his eyes are fully opened Ky looks around the room.

"Ugh... My head..." Ky said rubbing his head. "Where am I?" Ky asked and then he looks at the bright light that's shining in his face. "Huh? What's going on?" Ky asked looking at the light and it's what looks like a light orb.

_"Ky. You're still alive. That's great." _A voice said and Ky looks around.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Ky asked still looking around.

_"Look in front of you." _The voice said and Ky looks at the light orb in front of him. _"I'm the one talking." _The voice said.

"What's with the orb? Wait a minute...that voice. No. It can't be..." Ky said.

_"Yeah. It's me." _The voice said.

"Pax? Is that...you?" Ky asked.

_"That's me." _Pax's voice said.

"But what happened to you? I thought you were destroyed along with Kaos and the Dark Gem." Ky said.

_"True. My body was destroyed, but somehow my heart remained and it escaped the Black Xetis' world as well. Now I'm in this world as you and your friends." _Pax's voice said.

"So, I'm talking to your heart now?" Ky asked.

_"Yes. Ky, I have actually followed you throughout this world and I witnessed your fight with Nex. You have fought with great effort." _Pax's voice said.

"Do you know what happened?" Ky asked.

_"No. He must have disappeared when you two clashed your Keyblades against each other." _Pax's voice said.

"I see. Hey, Pax. I'm happy to see you and all, but what're you doing here?" Ky asked.

_"Well, now that my body's destroyed and I have nowhere else to go to and you're my trusted friend, I was thinking that if it's okay if I...stay...with you?" _Pax's voice asked.

"Really? You wanna be with me from now on?" Ky asked.

_"Yeah. You saved me when I was possessed by the Black Xetis and you helped me get rid of both the Dark Gem and Kaos. Not to mention, you're my greatest friend next to Griff...and Nex." _Pax's voice said.

"Well, since you have nowhere else to go and you're gone, then yes. We're friends. We should stick together and if you remain with me, then I'm sure we'll be stronger than before." Ky said.

_"That's great. Thanks, Ky." _Pax's voice said as his heart enters Ky's chest and into Ky's heart.

"Don't worry, Pax. Together, we'll be a great team." Ky said.

Later on a knock on the door is heard and the door opens showing Fulgur entering the room.

"Ky, I see you're awake." Fulgur said.

"Hi, Fulgur. I didn't think you'd be in this world too." Ky said.

"I was. Oswald and I ended up here while hunting Zervik down." Fulgur said.

"Here's the thing, Zervik is gone. During our battle with him, his former minion, Kaos killed him and then he said he wanted to use Kingdom Hearts' power and the Dark Gem's power to destroy all worlds, but we defeated Kaos, but...I had to end Pax's life to do it." Ky explained.

"Yeah. You friends told me everything." Fulgur said.

"I'm sorry about Pax. I know how much a great student he was." Ky said.

"He's a good kid. Great listener. I've been rough on the kid when I trained him, but he was like my own son." Fulgur said.

"You're not angry with me?" Ky asked.

"How could I? You helped him save the worlds from destruction at the hands of two madmen with different goals for Kingdom Hearts." Fulgur said.

"Sophia is also gone. She risked her life to help defeat Zervik." Ky said.

"I know. I'm proud of you, Ky. You saved all worlds from the darkness' damage. I guess you'll be heading for your way to the title of Keyblade Master in no time." Fulgur said.

"Hey, how're my friends?" Ky asked.

"They're fine. They're outside waiting for you to recover." Fulgur answered.

"How long was I out?" Ky asked.

"Ten days." Fulgur answered.

"Must be that long since my fight with Nex." Ky said.

"So you did fight Nex?" Fulgur asked.

"I did, but he must've disappeared and I lost consciousness." Ky said.

"From the wounds you had, you fought with true valor and great strength." Fulgur said.

"Yeah. I'll use them to try and find Nex again and find Griff." Ky said.

"Look, Ky, about that, it's okay to find Griff, but Nex...is a lost cause. He's already on the path to darkness. Once someone's on the dark path, you can't steer them back from it." Fulgur said.

"How can you tell?" Ky asked.

"I had a friend once when I was about your age. He was like a brother to me and we always had a friendly rivalry against each other for...mostly anything. Racing, fighting, chores, you name it. We were both under care of Master Fortitudo, your father and he treated us like his own children." Fulgur explained.

"Then what happened?" Ky asked.

"One day, while traveling to a world, he...decided to join the dark side and embraced the darkness himself. I tried to steer him back to my side, but he was no longer himself and tries to kill me. So we fought and we were equally strong, but after the fight was over, he left to darkness. I decided to give up on him." Fulgur explained.

"I mean no disrespect, Fulgur, but that was you. I'm me and I believe I can save Nex from the dark path and bring him back to my side, no matter what happens to me. I'll get Nex back or die trying." Ky said.

"Heh. I see. Well then, I'll help you with that." Fulgur said.

"Really?" Ky asked and Fulgur nods.

"I'm taking you under my care now. I'm gonna train you the ways of the Keyblade and everything else I know." Fulgur said.

"You wanna train me?" Ky asked.

"Yep. I was gonna do that after your twelfth birthday. That was the deal I made to Sophia." Fulgur said.

"Right. I see. That's what Sophia meant about someone taking me after my birthday. I see that now. You told me that back at Voi...Divine Kingdom. Well, I'd be happy for you to be my master. I still have a lot to learn with my Keyblade." Ky said.

"Don't worry. You've been fighting well with your Keyblade and you have great valor and courage." Fulgur said.

"When we do we start?" Ky asked.

"You think you're recovered?" Fulgur asked.

"It's been ten days according to you. I'm more than ready, but I wanna see my friends." Ky said.

"Okay. Let's go out and see them." Fulgur said as he leaves the room.

Ky gets out of bed and follows Fulgur out of the room and as he's outside the room Ky finds his friends.

"Hey, guys." Ky said and his friends turn to him and they're all happy to see Ky.

"Ky! You're okay!" Elena said hugging Ky.

"Sorry I worried you guys for ten days." Ky said.

"As long as you're okay." Max said.

"Did you find Nex?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Ky answered and then he starts explaining about finding him and then fought him because Nex still refused to accept Ky's friendship and although Ky said he was putting up a great fight, Nex was also powerful and he lost consciousness when their Keyblades clashed.

"Hmm...I'm assuming that Nex somehow disappeared while you were out." Bentley said.

"Maybe, but I'm still gonna find him. No matter what the cost may be." Ky said.

"If you're going, then so am I." Elena said.

"I'm not letting you do this yourself. I'll come along too." Max said.

"After everything we've been through together, I'm gonna help." Tails said.

"No matter where you go, I shall follow you until the end." Blaze said.

"I'll come too. You'll need my power." Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said perching on Ky's shoulder.

"Zatch and I have decided to help out." Kiyo said.

"Yep! No friend gets left behind!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said nudging at Ky.

"Master Jeremy did say that warriors gain experience through adventure. I'm gonna travel with you until we both become strong warriors." T.J. said.

"Bentley, Murray, and I are obviously going." Sly said.

"Agreed." Bentley said.

"Let's keep going on our path!" Murray said.

"Then it's settled." Ky said placing his hand out. "Together, we'll overcome even other obstacles and continue on our road!" Ky said.

"I agree!" Elena said putting her hand on Ky's hand.

"Like my dad says, all for one and one for all!" Max said placing his hand on Elena's hand.

"Yeah!" Tails said placing his hand on Max's hand.

"I will remain on your side." Blaze said placing her hand on Tails' hand.

"Fine by me." Shadow said placing his hand on Blaze's hand.

"Pika!" Storm said placing his hand on Shadow's hand.

"Zatch?" Kiyo asked placing his hand on Storm's hand.

"You bet!" Zatch said placing his hand on Kiyo's hand.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said placing his hand on Zatch's hand.

"Warriors together!" T.J. said placing his hand on Lucky's hand.

"We're tougher together wo let's get through our road together." Sly said placing his hand on T.J.'s hand.

"Yes." Bentley said placing his hand on Sly's hand.

"Oh, yeah!" Murray said placing his hand on Bentley's hand.

"Sounds like an agreement." Fulgur said.

"You bet!" Ky said as he looks up at the sky. "This journey's not over. There's always a new beginning and we'll experience that." Ky said as he takes out Dawn of Hope and points it at the sky and then tip of Dawn of Hope's edge starts to glow a bright light and Ky smiles. "Nex, Griff, I'll see you guys soon." Ky said and places his left hand on his chest. "Pax and I will make sure of that." Ky said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile in Divine Kingdom/Void Citadel Jeremy, Colleen, Brian, and Laura are talking to each other.

"By now, Ky has taken care of everything." Colleen said.

"Yeah. Because he sealed the Keyhole, the darkness is weakening. He did great for a kid." Brian said.

"Good. That should mean some of our people will return. Then, this world will be brought back to its former glory." Jeremy said.

"Or maybe something even better." Laura said.

"What's up, guys?!" A voice called and they turn to see Johnny and Morgan entering the library of the castle.

"What are you two doing here?" Brian asked.

"Hey, c'mon. This is our world too." Johnny said.

"He has a point." Morgan said.

"Great to see you guys." Jeremy said smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dream Land Kirby is playing with Tiff and Tuff while Meta Knight is sitting next to a tree and reading a book.

"C'mon, Kirby! Ya gotta catch me!" Tuff yelled running from Kirby who is chasing after Tuff.

"You can do it, Kirby!" Tiff cheered and Kirby manages to catch Tuff.

"Aw, ya got lucky!" Tuff said.

"Now it's your turn to try and catch Kirby." Tiff said.

"Oh, it's on!" Tuff said chasing after Kirby who runs from Tuff.

As the three are playing King Dedede looks from his castle.

"One of these days, I'll have a good monster to get rid of that pink pest!" King Dedede said.

"Sire, no matter how many monsters you called, he'll still..." Escargoon was cut off by King Dedede grabbing his eyes.

"Shut it, Snail!" King Dedede yelled still looking at Kirby with scorn.

* * *

Meanwhile in Land of Ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi prepare for another mission.

"Try not to screw anything up, Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"How is it that I screw when it's YOU that does that, idiot?" Sasuke asked.

"Watch it!" Naruto yelled but Sakura punches Naruto's head.

"Knock it off, Naruto! You'd better not screw anything up!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeesh, those three can be a pain, but that's what I like about 'em." Kakashi said eye smiling. "Okay, you three, let's focus and remember the meaning of teamwork." Kakashi said.

"Got it, Sensei!" Naruto said.

"Yes, Sensei." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said and the three prepare their mission.

In the village the other Genin teams go to the Hokage Mansion for a mission assignment.

"I wonder if Ky will ever come back." Ino said.

"Why? So you can marry him?" Kiba taunted.

"Shut up, Kiba!" Ino yelled.

"Your denial's a drag, but he'll come back when he wants to." Shikamaru said.

"I know that!" Ino said.

"Don't worry. I know we'll see him again someday." Hinata said and they continue to meet Hiruzen.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dragon Realms Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca are all watching the the newborn baby dragons playing around.

"They sure are happy, right, Spyro?" Hunter asked.

"You bet! If we didn't defeat the Sorceress, then they would've been gone by now." Spyro said.

"At least they're safe and happy." Bianca said as she goes to one of the holes.

"Where're you going, Bianca?" Hunter asked.

"I'm just gonna check on the other side of the world and make sure the Rhynocs are not thinking about causing trouble there. I'll be back in a minute." Bianca answered as she enters one of the holes.

"Ya know, I should go check to see how the others are doing too." Spyro said as he enters one of the holes.

Just then a baby dragon runs into Hunter and he picks the baby dragon up.

"You're so cute." Hunter said but the baby dragon lets out a burp and Hunter sets it down and it burps again making Hunter shake his head.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shimmer Town Dustin, Danny, and Kate are running through town.

"C'mon, you two. We gotta hurry and get to the skate park! I got some awesome moves to perform!" Dustin said.

"Wait, Dustin! You know you shouldn't rush yourself!" Kate said following Dustin.

"I'll bet he has an unsafe idea in that head of his." Danny said and they continue their way through the town.

* * *

Meanwhile in Pac-Land in Pac-Village all of the Pac-people are enjoying their day and Pac-Man is enjoying his day as well since all of Pac-Land is safe from Spooky's wrath but then the four ghosts hide behind the bushes and watch Pac-Man.

"Okay, on the count to three, we ambush Pac-Man for good!" Blinky said.

"Yeah!" Inky said.

Just then Chomp-Chomp notices the ghosts behind the bushes and barks making Pac-Man turn to them.

"Oh, man." Blinky said.

Pac-Man takes out another orb and eats it making the ghosts turn blue.

"Run away!" Clyde said as the ghosts try to run but Pac-Man follows after them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Morning Land all of the Chicks and Chickens are playing together in different lands and the Chicken Elders are all watching over their respective lands and ensuring peace and light in their lands.

In Billy's world Billy is playing with Rolly, Chick, and Bantam and while Billy is playing them he notices a Chick behind a tree and Billy runs up to the Chick it gives Billy a wink before leaving.

"Billy! C'mon! You coming or what?" Rolly called and Billy turns to his friends who laugh and Billy runs up to join them and they continue playing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom Spongebob and Patrick are at Jellyfish Fields jellyfishing and Spongebob catches a jellyfish.

"Look, Pat! I caught one!" Spongebob said.

"Yay! Do it again!" Patrick said.

"C'mon, last one who catches at least twenty is a rotten clam!" Spongebob said as he goes after other jelleyfish and Patrick follows.

At the newly built Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs is counting money but then he notices a krabby patty moving and stops it and it's Plankton moving the krabby patty.

"Well, what have we here?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Curses! I will have that formula, Krabs!" Plankton said.

"Uh-huh. Lemme show ye the exit." Mr. Krabs said as he throws Plankton out and to the Chum Bucket ruins.

"Ow." Plankton said as he lands on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile in Equestria in Ponyville Twilight is in her library reading a book and just then she hears a knock on the door and so Twilight answers it and it's Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Twilight! We're gonna have a picnic! You wanna come?" Pinkie Pie offered.

"Of course. I'll be right there." Twilight said as she goes with Pinkie.

They arrive at the picnic and meet with Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

"Howdy, Twilight! Ya came!" Applejack said.

"Yeah. I did. You'd thought I'd miss it?" Twilight asked.

"We thought you were busy with your studying." Fluttershy said.

"A little, but I'll get it down after this." Twilight said.

"Splendid!" Rarity said.

"Let's make this picnic AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Way ahead of you!" Pinkie Pie said as she shoots her party cannon and fires confetti making the ponies laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile in Neopia in Meridell Tor is out in the castle courtyard training his ways of the knight but then a draik guard appears.

"Sir Tormund, King Skarl requests your presence at the throne room." The draik guard said.

Tor arrives at the throne room and kneels before King Skarl.

"For bravery befitting the knights of Meridell and for the good of the kingdom, I do dub thee, Sir Tormund, Knight of Second Class!" King Skarl said.

"Hail Tormund! Knight of Second Class!" The other knights said and Tor smiles at his new promotion.

In Brightvale Roberta continues to learn her magics with the help of Seredar.

"Very good, Lady Roberta. You have been improving since your journey." Seredar said.

"Thank you, Seredar." Roberta said.

"I am certain that in no time, you will be the new master of magics!" Seredar said.

"That, I agree." King Hagen said and Roberta continues her magic training.

* * *

Meanwhile in Land of Fantasy Shrek and Fiona are having their honeymoon and are having a fun time together until days later they return to their swamp.

"Aw, it's so good to be home. Just you, me, and..." Shrek stops talking as he opens the door to find Donkey lying on a chair. "Donkey?" Shrek asked and Donkey sees them.

"Shrek! Fiona! You're both back!" Donkey cheered running to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fiore in Magnolia in the Fairy Tail Guild Lucy is enjoying her time by herself and drinking her strawberry shake but then Natsu jumps behind Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy! I found a really cool job we can go on! Wanna come?" Natsu asked.

"Sure. If it can pay my rent." Lucy said.

"Let's just hope that Flame-brain doesn't burn anything down like last time." Gray said.

"Shut it, Ice-prick or I'll burn your mouth off!" Natsu yelled.

"Watch what you say or you'll be having a nice Ice Age!" Gray yelled back.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Erza yelled punching both their heads.

"Idiots." Gajeel said.

"Good luck on your mission, guys." Wendy said.

"Thanks, Wendy. We'll be back." Lucy said and they leave the guild for their mission.

* * *

Meanwhile in Empire City Cole is on a building overlooking the city and it's peaceful so far.

"Nothing serious since the invasion ended. Then again, there could be more freaks around. Better watch out for that." Cole said and just then his phone goes off. "Yeah, Zeke?" Cole asked.

_"Hey, Brother. I found somethin' you'll find interesting. Wanna look?" _Zeke asked.

"Okay. I'll be on my way." Cole said as he jumps off the building and goes off to find Zeke.

* * *

Meanwhile in Requiem City everything is restored to how it was and everyone living in the city are enjoying their lives and having a peaceful day.

* * *

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray are walking down a grassy plain and are with Fulgur and Oswald.

"So you're really okay with all this, Ky?" Elena asked.

"Of course. And with you guys with me, it's even better." Ky said.

"Like we'd even abandon you. You've done so much for everyone in different worlds." Max said.

"So what's next?" Tails asked.

"Well, Master Fulgur is gonna train me to get me stronger. We still gotta find Nex and Griff." Ky said.

"No matter how long that will take, we'll keep doing so until the end." T.J. said.

"That's agreeable." Blaze said.

"We'll search the ends of the world if we have to!" Zatch said.

"You're training's gonna start tomorrow, Ky. Hope you're gonna be prepared for it." Fulgur said.

"No problem, Master." Ky said.

"Just call me Fulgur. Master is not necessary." Fulgur said.

"You're gonna go hard on the kid, are you?" Oswald asked.

"The training's not gonna be easy, but it's gonna make him strong." Fulgur said.

"I'm more than ready. In fact...last one to end of the field is a rotten Black Xeti!" Ky said running through the grassy plain.

"What?!" Kiyo asked shocked.

"That sneaky devil!" Bentley said.

"Hey!" Elena said running after him and others follow.

"No fair, Ky! You got a head start!" Max said.

"Hehehehe! See if ya can keep up!" Ky said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said running after his master.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said running after his companion.

"It's on!" Sly said.

"Bring it!" Murray said.

"I'll show you speed!" Shadow said.

"C'mon, guys! Ya gotta get after me!" Ky said still running and has a smile on his face.

"That kid...full of energy." Fulgur said. _"I know for certain, he'll be the one to open that door. He already restored what's broken. Now all he has to do is get more and more stronger, but not for his body, his will and heart. I have HIGH hopes for this kid. He is Master Fortitudo's son after all." _Fulgur said in his mind as he runs after the group and Oswald follows.

* * *

Meanwhile in what looks like an island three people are on the island's shore.

One is a boy with messy sandy blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a vest, shorts, and sandals.

The other person is another boy with orange hair, tan skin, wearing a sleeveless top, baggy pants, and carrying a blue and white beach ball.

The third and last person is a girl with short brunette hair, has green eyes, wearing a yellow sleeveless dress, and sandals.

The three people are looking down at something on the island's shore and it's what looks like a silver haired boy.

"Who's that? Where did he even come from?" The first boy asked.

"Is he alive?" The girl asked.

"Give 'im space, guys." The second boy said.

Later on the boy lying on the shore starts to open his eyes and gets up and he starts to look around and then he notices the three people.

"Whoa!" The boy said shocked as he falls flat on his bottom. "Who're you three?" The boy asked.

"Um, we were gonna ask you the same thing. We were also gonna ask how you managed to survive that fall from the sky." The first boy said.

"I dunno. I was caught in an explosion and then everything went white after that and I lost consciousness." The boy explained.

"You poor thing. You're not hurt, are you?" The girl asked.

"No. I don't think so." The boy answered.

"So, back to the 'who are you?' part." The first boy said.

"Tidus, Selphie, Wakka!" A voice called and the three turn to see someone coming.

A girl with short red hair, has blue eyes, wearing a white sleeveless top with black and blue trims, a purple skirt, a yellow wristband on her left wrist, and white and blue shoes is making her way to the shore to meet with the three.

"Oh, hey." The first boy said.

"There you guys are. I've been..." The red haired girl stops talking as she sees the silver haired boy. "Who is he?" The red haired girl asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." The first boy answered.

"Why don't you three tell me your names first?" The boy asked.

"Okay. I'm Tidus." The first boy named Tidus introduced.

"My name's Selphie. It's nice to meet you." The girl named Selphie introduced.

"Name's Wakka, man." The other boy named Wakka introduced.

"And you?" The boy asked the red haired girl.

"My name is Kairi." The red haired girl named Kairi introduced. "What's yours?" Kairi asked.

"I'm Griff. Nice to meet you all." Griff introduced standing up.

* * *

_The End..._

* * *

**WHOOO! That's it for the epilogue! What'd you guys think of that?! I hope you enjoyed this! I hope you guys enjoyed the ENTIRE story! For those of you who have been reading this, THANK YOU ALL! Thank you, 7 for leaving most reviews and thank you Panther J for leaving some reviews! Now that this story is over, I want you guys to leave me your opinions for the entire story! I'm gonna create a forum for this section and I want you guys to tell me this via review or PM.**

**Here's the forum:**

**What was your favorite chapter:**

**Who was your favorite character:**

**Who was your favorite partner for Ky:**

**What was your favorite world:**

**What was your favorite boss battle:**

**How did you like Ky's character:**

**How was the story overall:**

**Those are the ones I'd like you to answer. Please let me know. Thanks.**

**I hope you guys had fun reading this story. This was a fun ride for me and I think it's way better than the original version. Well, that's it from me. Take care, everybody. I'll see you all around sometime! Bye!**


	64. Bonus Chapter 1: Unknown

**Hi, everybody. I'm back once again and I have decided to make a bonus chapter for LD! I hope you like this! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Unknown

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray arrive at the garden near the castle of Divine Kingdom and they find Jeremy.

"Master Jeremy." T.J. said.

"Hey. So, uh, we're just getting ready to find Zervik and put a stop to him. Is there anything else to do here now that the final Keyhole is sealed?" Ky asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, Colleen, Brian, Laura, and I found something in the throne room that I'd like you to see." Jeremy said.

"Huh? Is it another Black Xeti?" Max asked.

"Or probably one of Zervik's minions?" Elena asked.

"Just follow me." Jeremy said.

The group follow Jeremy into the castle and they start going through the entire castle again and later on they arrive back at the throne room.

"Okay, we're here. So where's this thing you wanna show us?" Sly asked.

"Over there." Jeremy said pointing at what looks like a dark portal near the throne.

"Huh? A portal? What's with..." Ky was cut off by an immense pain in his chest.

"Ky!" Elena said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"I'm feeling...another immense darkness..." Ky answered.

"Just like before?" Kiyo asked.

"But where is this immense darkness from?" Bentley asked.

"I think it's coming from there." Ky said pointing at the dark portal.

"You want to check it out?" Murray asked.

"If we go in, then there might be another powerful enemy." Blaze said.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. We'll take a look around in that portal, Jeremy. Leave this to us!" Ky said.

"Okay. Be careful." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. Guys?" Ky asked.

"If you decide this, then I'm with you." Elena said.

"No way I'm running." Max said.

"I'll go too." Tails said.

"Very well. Let us go." Blaze said.

"Hmph. This could prove interesting." Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Zatch?" Kiyo asked.

"Yeah!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"I won't let you down!" T.J. said.

"This might be fun." Sly said.

"I'm ready when you are." Bentley said.

"I'm ready to bash something!" Murray said.

"Okay. Let's get moving then." Ky said as he goes into the dark portal and the others follow him.

The group go through the dark portal and are now in what looks like a different room and it looks like a dark chamber with several statues that are carrying various weapons such as a sword, a staff, an axe, a mace, a spear, and a hammer and around the chamber are candles a lit with crimson flames and while looking around the chamber something appears behind them and Ky turns to see what looks like a figure wearing a black hooded cloak with a silver zipper in the middle, black gloves, black pants under the cloak, black boots, and silver pull braid strings in the middle walking through him and he starts having visions of what he has experienced during his journey and then falls over.

"Ky!" Elena said running to Ky.

"Huh? Who're you?" Ky asked turning to the unknown figure.

_"Ah, it seems you are special as well, next to the other boy I have encountered." _The unknown figure said.

"Ky just asked you a question! Who are you? Are you working for Zervik?!" Max demanded.

_"Zervik you say? That name is rather familiar." _The unknown figure said as he lights his hand with energy. _"You remind me of him, boy..." _The unknown figure said.

"What do you mean?" Ky asked but then gasps. "Oh, no!" Ky said as the unknown figure shoots energy at Ky.

Ky takes out Dawn of Hope to block the unknown figure's energy attack and Ky manages to deflect the energy attack at the wall and creates a huge hole.

_"It means you are not whole. You are incomplete. Boy, show me your strength." _The unknown figure said.

"I'm guessing you want a fight? You got one!" Ky said getting ready to fight.

"I'll help you!" Elena said.

"So will we." Sly said.

_"Prepare yourself, boy..." _The unknown figure said.

The unknown figure shoots two energy spheres at the group but they dodge and Ky tries to attack with Dawn of Hope but the unknown figure unleashes an energy shield in front of him but Ky gets behind and delivers a diagonal slash with Dawn of Hope but the unknown figure retaliates by striking Ky with two red energy blades but Ky manages to dodge the energy blades and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope but the unknown figure unleashes more energy spheres but Ky casts Gravity and stuns the unknown figure.

"Looks like I've found out his weakness." Ky said.

"Good. Get him." Elena said.

Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Somersault Slash but the unknown figure recovers himself and then disappears in energy and then reappears and starts attacking Ky with his two red energy blades but Elena casts Gravity while Max bashes with his shield but the unknown figure unleashes another energy shield but Storm gets behind and then uses Skullbash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. slashes with his knife but the unknown figure fires two energy spheres at the three but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Shadow multi punches and then throws Chaos Arrows but the unknown figure warps away and then reappears and creates another energy shield but Sly gets behind and delivers an upper strike at the unknown figure with his cane and then slams the unknown figure down but the unknown swipes his red energy blades but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Bentley throws bombs but the unknown figure attacks with his red energy blades again but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray triple punches and then uses Uppercut but the unknown figures shoots more energy spheres but Ky casts Gravity and stuns him and then Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike but after his final charge the unknown figure warps away again.

The unknown figure reappears and shoots what looks like blue laser shots at the group but Elena casts a barrier to protect the group and then shoots multiple magic shots while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Edge Slash but the unknown figure slashes with his red energy blades but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the unknown figure creates another energy shield but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the unknown figure shoots more blue laser shots at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Sly uses Cane Spin but the unknown figure unleashes two more energy spheres at the group and then warps toward Ky and attacks him with his red energy blades but Storm uses Iron Tail to strike while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the unknown figure fires more blue laser shots but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Bentley throws electric darts but the unknown figure slashes with his red energy blades but Murray unleashes a spin punch but the unknown figure warps away and then throws more energy spheres but Ky casts Gravity to stun the unknown figure and then Ky delivers three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Strike Raid but the unknown figure recovers himself and then shoots more blue laser shots.

The group dodge the blue laser shots and Elena casts Gravity to try and stun the unknown figure who attacks with his red energy blades and then shoots more blue laser shots but Blaze attacks with her claws and then uses Fire Spin while Sly uses Dive Attack but the unknown figure unleashes another energy shield and then slashes with his red energy blades but Lucky uses Headbutt but the unknown figure throws more two energy spheres but Storm uses Quick Attack and then unleashes electricity while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the unknown figure warps away and then reappears and attack with his red energy blades but T.J. gets behind and multi slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the unknown figure attacks with his energy shield but Murray double punches and then uses Uppercut but the unknown figure warps away again and then shoots more blue laser shots but Shadow multi punches and then delivers a spin kick while Bentley throws bombs but the unknown figure slashes with his red energy blades but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but the unknown figure throws more energy spheres but Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike at the unknown figure but after Ky's final dash slash the unknown figure shoots an energy beam at Ky and lightning like energy is is on him.

"What the...?" Ky asked and his body is being damaged. "It's...damaging my body...! I gotta do something about it." Ky said.

The unknown figures shoots more energy spheres at the group but they dodge and T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the unknown figure shoots more blue laser shots but Elena levitates her staff over her and then unleashes a magical energy beam around her while spinning at the unknown figure while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but the unknown figure unleashes another energy shield and then attacks Ky who manages to free himself from the figure's curse but the unknown figure attacks Ky with his red energy blades but Sly attacks with his cane while Blaze unleashes a flame kick but the unknown figure retaliates with his energy spheres but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the unknown figure shoots more blue lasers at the group but Max bashes with his shield while Murray flame punches but the unknown figure starts slashing all over the chamber with his red energy blades at the group but Bentley shoots darts while Shadow uses Spin Dash but the unknown figure disappears again and then shoots two energy spheres but Ky casts Gravity again and then uses Ars Arcanum but the unknown figure continues to attack with his red energy blades and then disappears.

The unknown figure reappears and shoots more blue laser shots twice but the group dodge and Ky uses Strike Raid while Elena throws magic bombs but the unknown figure creates an energy shield and then disappears again and reappears and covers himself with energy.

"Now what's he doing?" Elena asked.

The unknown figure unleashes laser beams at the group.

"Move it!" Ky said.

The group dodge the unknown figure's laser attacks and after he ends his laser attacks the unknown figure shoots multiple red laser shots at the group but they dodge and try to attack but the unknown figure attacks with his red energy blades again but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then vertical slashes and then delivers a diagonal slash but the unknown figure shoots more red laser shots but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Max uses Cyclone but the unknown figure shoots more red laser shots but T.J. throws knives while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the unknown figure shoots more energy spheres but Sly uses Dive Attack while Shadow double punches and then delivers a flip kick but the unknown figure creates another energy shield but Storm uses Skullbash while Tails throws bombs but the unknown figure attacks with his red energy blades again but Murray punches and then uses Uppercut while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the unknown figure shoots more red laser shots but Bentley wheelchair spins while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the unknown figure unleashes more red laser shots but the group dodge the laser shots but the unknown figure covers himself with energy again and then unleashes more lasers at the group who avoid the lasers until the unknown figure stops and then attacks with his red energy blades but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Spin Slash.

The unknown figure shoots more red laser shots at the group who dodge and Ky tries to cast Gravity again but the unknown figure disappears again and then reappears and tries to curse Ky again but Elena casts Thunder and then shoots magic shots but the unknown figure attacks with his red energy blades but Sly attacks with his cane while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the unknown figure unleashes another energy shield but Lucky gets behind and then double kicks and then uses Lick but the unknown figure shoots more red laser shots at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the unknown figure slashes all over the chamber again at the group with his red energy blades but the group dodge and Storm unleashes a stream of electricity but the unknown figure keeps slashing with his red energy blades but Murray flame punches while Blaze flame kicks but the unknown figure disappears and then reappears and then shoots more laser shots at the group but Max uses Shield Missile but the unknown figure throws more energy spheres but Bentley and Tails throw bombs but the unknown figure slashes all over the chamber again with his red energy blades at the group but Ky uses Sonic Blade to strike back but the unknown figure tries to curse Ky again but Ky manages to dodge and then horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then uses Ars Arcanum but the unknown figure slashes with his red energy blades but Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Fire while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Spin while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Uppercut while Ky uses Ars Arcanum again and the group finish off the unknown figure who has energy around him and stumbles back but manages to dissipate the energy.

_"Impressive..." _The unknown figure said.

"That shows just how strong my friends and I are!" Ky said.

"You shouldn't mess with Ky, punk!" Elena said.

_"Hmhmhm...this will be...enjoyable." _The unknown figure said.

"What do you mean?" Ky asked as he throws Dawn of Hope at the unknown figure who disappears and then reappears behind Ky.

_"This is beyond your comprehension...for now." _The unknown figure said as he starts fading.

"Hey! Wait!" Ky said.

_"Until we meet again..." _The unknown figure said.

"Just...what are you?" Ky asked as the unknown figure starts to vanish.

_"I am...but a mere shell..." _The unknown figure said as he completely vanishes.

"A...mere shell...?" Ky asked confused.

"That was kinda freaky." Zatch said.

"What does he mean about meeting again?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to prepare ourselves the next time he comes back." Ky said.

"He wouldn't happen to be this disturbance you've felt, would he?" Blaze asked.

"It's likely. I'm not feeling anymore immense darkness around here anymore." Ky said.

"That should be a good sign." T.J. said.

"Is there anything else here?" Shadow asked.

"No. Let's just get out of here." Ky said and the group start to enter the dark portal again and Ky follows but stops. "That guy in the coat... Who is he? What does he mean by all those things he just said? About me being incomplete...not being whole... He also says I'm special, like someone else and I remind him of someone else. Whatever he means, I guess I'm bound to find out sooner or later." Ky said as he enters the dark portal and leaves the dark chamber.

The group leave the dark portal and return to the throne room and the dark portal disappears.

"You're back. What happened back there?" Jeremy asked.

"There was this strange figure in a black coat. He's been saying those weird things about me, saying that I'm special like someone else and I remind him of someone. He also says that I'm...incomplete. I dunno what he meant." Ky said.

"But Ky managed to kick his sorry butt!" Murray said.

"I see..." Jeremy said.

"We've chased him off. I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon." Sly said.

"C'mon. Let's get going. I think something else might happen around here." Ky said.

* * *

**And that's a bonus chapter for you! Lemme clarify; this chapter is NOT a chapter after the epilogue! This is just basically a special chapter I'm putting in. There were some special moments happening in some KH games, like the Unknown boss, the Lingering Will boss, Vanitas Remnant, the Unknown Figure from BBS, Cavern of Remembrance, etc. So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed this one. If you want more, lemme know. See ya!**


End file.
